The Jessie Stories - The Saga Begins
by imajisaheartlandfan
Summary: A young girl is fighting to survive in a harsh world on her own when she finds herself at Heartland through a series of events that will forever leave their mark on her young mind. Will she find a place at Heartland? Will she finally find a place and a family she can call her own? A Jisa fanfic (cause there just isn't enough) with a young girl to keep em on their toes!
1. Chapter 1- Running From A Nightmare

**So, last year I started watching Heartland and now I'm hopelessly addicted to this wonderful show that I started to cook up a fanfiction about it... **

**This story is going to be mainly a Jisa story (sorry Ty and Amy fans out there, I'm a devoted Jisa shipper so they get the spotlight) so Jack and Lisa, but there will also be a new character (my own creation) this is well, the main character of this story. All the other characters like Amy, Lou ect will be in it, however Jack, Lisa and my OC are the mains. Just wanted to clear this up in case people start leaving reviews like 'Where's Ty and Amy's relationship?' ect. They will be in it, but I won't be changing any of storyline that I've already drafted out for this story (which will be a series once I get around to it) and I'll read your ideas but I won't be taking requests as to storylines. Also, just wanted to clear this up so that there is no misunderstanding later on... **

**Anyway, the setting of this story.. **

**This story takes place in between Season 1 and 2 (end of season 1, beginning of Season 2) and will follow along with the storylines in the season (for the most part, got to churn it up a bit lol) (and I will take elements from the first season like Jack and Lisa at the fishing cabin into this story, with my own twists of course) but that will be more towards the end of this particular story. **

**Jack and Lisa have been seeing each other for some time now, Lisa spends some time at Heartland and the family is pretty okay with her. Lisa and Jack are still in a way getting to know each other, but they are taking things slow. **

**Ty is no longer at the ranch, Amy still hasn't heard from him. There is a new ranch hand there now, Caleb. **

**A young girl (my OC) is running from something (or someone? Can't give away any spoilers here) and through a course of events, ends up at Heartland... **

**There's danger, drama, suspense and to top it all off, a little romance. **

**I hope you enjoy this story, if you do please be sure to leave a review! Feedback is everything and most welcome! **

**This story is completed (in my docs as a draft) and I will upload *hopefully* once a week when I have gone over it and given each chapter it's final edit. This chapter may change a little when I edit it, but I've waited so long (wanted to finish it before I started to upload) that I'm not waiting any longer! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

The young girl looked down the valley at the small ranch below her. The lights in the house were on, but as far as she could tell, everyone was inside. Patting the black stallion she was riding with her right hand, she waited a moment longer then nudged him forward down the hill to the barn at a canter. The stallion was completely tackless, the girl staying on his back through pure skill. Her left hand intertwined in his mane, she turned him with a touch of her ankle towards the split rail fence and leant forward over his neck as he jumped. They were closer to the rach now, and she moved him into the shadows as they quietly cantered across the paddock to the barn. Another split rail fence, another jump. Steadying him, she slowed him down to a trot as they slunk around to the back of the barn, hidden from the house. Quietly vaulting off his back beside the door, she gave him a pat and rubbed between his ears. 'Stay here boy, I won't be long.'

Carefully, she opened the heavy sliding door just enough to slip through then she entered the barn. A couple of horses raised their heads as she walked past them, then returned to their feed. Her eyes landing on a door, she guessed that it was the door to the feed room. Walking over to it, she pushed it back with a creak and let her eyes adjust to the dim light. The room was tidy, with all the feed stored away in barrels and hay was stacked neatly against the wall.

Grabbing an old hessian bag off one of the bins, she opened a barrel and began to fill the bag with oats. She hated this, hated stealing but she needed to steal to survive. Winter was coming, and they needed more food if her and her stallion would make it through. She didn't want to do it, but now her whole life was focused on _surviving. _The bag full, she grabbed another empty bag and began to fill it with corn. Not only could he eat the corn and oats, she would as well. With her hunting, and the food she could steal she would make it last till spring came.

With the second bag full, she grabbed a piece of latigo and cut it with her knife to make to strings so she could tie them shut. Hoisting them over her shoulders, she staggered slightly under the weight. The bags were rather heavy, almost fifteen kilos each and she knew she wasn't as strong as she used to be. A life on the run, scavenging for food didn't really leave herself in a very good way heath wise. She barely weighed the total amount of the bags, but still she struggled forward with them.

Placing them down beside the door, she closed it securely behind her and made sure that the place had been left like she had found it. They wouldn't miss some feed, not with the amount that was in the room. The little bit she had taken wouldn't be noticed as long as there was nothing out of the ordinary to alert whoever owned the place that she had been in there.

Carefully, she made her way back to where she had left her horse and placed the feed beside him. The stallion snorted a little as he nudged the bags, but she pushed him away from them. 'You can't eat it yet buddy. That's for winter, and it has to last for both of us.' The stallion shook his head, then took a step back as she pulled the heavy door shut again. Turning back to him, she picked up one of the bags, groaning again from the weight as she tried to throw it over his withers. She could barely lift it to his shoulder. 'Bow boy.' The stallion flicked his ears back, then knelt down and waited as she placed the bags over his shoulders. Once she had made sure that they would stay on, she patted him and let him stand up. 'Alright, let's get back to Cougar shall we?'

Grabbing a lock of his long mane, she vaulted onto his broad back and nudged him gently with her heels. The stallion playfully shook his head again as he gave a little buck, then settled down into a canter as they departed from the ranch yard. Looking over her shoulder as her stallions long strides quickly left the ranch behind, she guided him up the driveway and around the fence before stopping him on the rise she had come on her way down. If she looked close enough, she could see a family sitting down to eat at the dinner table and a cloud of emotion passed over her face. As quickly as it had come, it left and with a gentle pat and nudge of a heel she turned the horse the way she had come and disappeared into the night…

* * *

'Well, that was a lovely dinner.' Lisa complemented Lou as she folded up her napkin and placed it beside her empty plate then took a quick glance to her watch. 'It's time that I should be getting on home now though.'

'I'll walk you out.' Jack placed his plate on the stack as he stood up, then glanced at Amy and Mallory. 'I'll do the barn check while I'm out so you don't need to worry about it Amy.'

'Thanks Grandpa.'

'Your folks coming to pick you up Mallory?'

'They should be. Dad was supposed to be here already.' She glanced towards the clock, a hint of annoyance evident in her voice. 'But he's probably gotten laid up or something. 'I'll go give him a call.'

'Night Mallory.' Lisa remarked as the girl left the table, then grabbed her handbag off the back of her chair as the others gathered the remains of the dinner together and began to start cleaning up. Smiling at Jack, her eyes sparkled as she gave him her arm. 'Shall we?'

'We shall.' He smiled down at her as the two of them walked out of the house, arm in arm. 'I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.'

'I did.' She looked up at him as they went through the gate to the front yard, then stopped as they came to her car. 'But I really don't want to leave just yet. I just came up with the excuse I needed to leave so I could spend some time with you.'

'Well, aren't you just full of surprises?' He teased as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 'You know, it mightn't be romantic, but you could come do the barn check with me.'

'Oooh, by ourselves? Sounds like its a good idea.' Resting her head on his shoulder, the two of them continued on to the barn. 'You know, I really do enjoy spending time with you.'

'Then I think we have a very big problem.' He opened the door and flicked on the lights as they walked into the ally of the barn.

'And what might that be?'

'Because I enjoy spending time with you too.'

'Oh you.' Lisa playfully tapped him on the shoulder, then turned her attention to the horses. Spartan was pacing in his stall, then looking out through the open door behind them. Rasing an eyebrow, she walked over to him as Jack began to check on the others. 'What's gotten you so upset, hey boy?'

'Paint seems a bit unsettled too.' Jack remarked, giving his gelding a pat as the horse looked out past him into the night. 'I wonder what's gotten them worried.'

'I don't know.' She looked around the barn, trying to see if anything appeared out of the ordinary but everything seemed as it should be, except for- 'The feed room door is opened Jack.'

'Mallory probably forgot to shut it again.' Even so, he started over to it,motioning for Lisa to stay behind. Carefully, he opened the door a crack, then reached in and flicked the lightswitch. Opening the door fully, he took a glance around then motioned that it was okay for her to come over. 'Looks fine to me.'

'Yeh, I guess it does.' She looked around, then glanced back at the horses. 'Something does seem a bit eary but. They normally aren't as unsettled as this, are they?'

'No. They generally are pretty quiet.' He flicked the light off as the left the room, then closed the door behind him. 'I'll take a quick look around outside. There could be a coyote or something prowling around. They've been in after the chickens lately.'

'Well be careful.' She cautioned as she walked back over to Spartan while Jack headed off outside. Spartan was still pacing his stall, pawing the ground and looking at something off in the distance through the open door. 'What's got you so worried, hey?' She glanced where his gaze was as the horse resumed pacing but she couldn't see anything. A shiver ran up her spine. There definitely was something going on.

'What's up with him?' Mallory asked as she walked into the barn, making her way over to Copper. 'I thought you were leaving.'

'I was, but I decided to come do the barn check with Jack before I took off.' Her breathing returned to normal as she hid the fact that Mallory had scared her. 'Mallory, did you close the feed room after you fed the horses?'

'Of course I did.' She gave Copper another pat, then moved him aside to check his water bucket. 'Why?'

'It was open.' Spartan snorted again as he threw his head up, pawing the ground viciously then stood looking through the door. 'Someone must have just left it open, but the horses are pretty unsettled.'

'Maybe it was a ghost.'

'Mallory, there are no ghosts.' Jack re-entered the barn, joining them beside Copper and Spartan's doors. 'But someone did leave the feed room unlatched. Are you sure you locked it properly?'

'Of course I'm sure! That's why I'm saying its a ghost.' The sound of a car pulling up outside caused her to turn around. 'Dad's here. I'll see you later.'

'Bye Mallory.' He remarked as the girl quickly jogged out to the car and hopped in. Turning back to Spartan, the gelding was pacing the stall again. 'Something must have really upset him.'

'Did you find anything?'

'Nothing out of the ordinary.' He looked around the barn again, then walked over to the door. 'You best get going Lis, it's getting quite late.'

'Your right.' She grabbed out her car keys from her pocket as she followed him out to her car. Stopping beside the drivers door, they kissed then she unlocked the car and hopped in. 'I'll see you later Jack.'

'We still on for dinner and Maggie's tomorrow?'

'You bet.' Lisa smiled as she started the engine, giving him one more kiss through the open window. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'See you tomorrow.' Jack repeated as Lisa reversed her car out and started down the drive. Turning his attention back to the barn, a single horses neigh from far far away echoed through the cold night…..

* * *

The girl shivered from the cold as her horse stopped in front of the mouth of a small cave, patting the stallion on his neck as she slid off his back. Hearing a purr, she turned and knelt down as her pet mountain lion trotted out to greet her. 'Hey girl. You been a good puss?' The lion purred as she rubbed her head against the girl. 'I take that as a yes then.'

Playing with her puma for a few moments longer, she stood up and turned back to the stallion. 'Come on boy, lets go warm up.' Walking into the cave, her horse and mountain lion followed her in, the cougar lying down next the the dying embers of the campfire. Grabbing the sacks of food off her horses back, she placed them on a ledge with the rest of her stores for the winter then placed another couple of logs on the campfire. Sitting down on the deer skin next to the fire, she clicked her fingers for her stallion to come over and he laid down beside her. 'Good boy.'

Resting back against him, she pulled up a moth-eaten blanket around her ears and stared into the fire as her cougar moved over and curled up next to her. This life, this life of running and danger was something she was tired of. She wanted to be safe, wanted to be wanted, but out there, in the big world, there were people after her. People with guns, and they wouldn't stop till she was dead.

A shudder passed through her body as she felt like someone was watching her. Looking at the mouth of the cave, her brown eyes gazed with fear but courage into the night. There was something there, she was sure of it. Automatically, her hand went to her pistol strapped on her side while her other felt for the rifle she kept beside where she slept. Satisfied that they were there, she continued peering into the night for a good time. Her eyes getting heavier and heavier, she finally succumbed to the need to sleep…

* * *

The sunlight shone on her face as the girl awoke the next morning. The fire was nothing more than a smoldering pile of ash as she rubbed her eyes and sighed. There would be no coffee this morning until she got the fire going and there was no point. She needed to be out hunting. She had to get more meat stored for the winter.

Rolling over, she yawned as Cougar licked her face. 'Morning girl. How did you sleep?' Cougar's response was to rub her shoulder with her chin as she purred deeply. 'Hey, cut it out girl. I need to be going.' Turning to her horse, she patted him on his neck. The stallion opened his eyes and got to his feet, then rubbed her with his nose. 'Morning to you too mister.' The black stallion knickered softly at her as she got up and rubbed the dirt from the floor off his coat. Grabbing a bridle hanging on a rock, she placed the bit into his mouth and pulled the head piece over his ears. 'We have to go hunting boy. We'll be traveling quite a few miles today.'

A small handful of dried grasses tied together made a crude brush and she quickly went over his coat before placing his saddle pad on his back. Grabbing his saddle, she did the girth up then pushed and pulled it to make sure it was secure. He had a cheeky habit of blowing his stomach up when she would go to saddle him but today he seemed to know that it wasn't the right time for tricks. Picking up the winchester off the floor beside the rug, she placed it in the scabbard then turned to her lion. 'I'll be back soon sweetie. You stay put now you hear.' The lion sat licking her paws as she watched her mount the stallion and ride to the mouth of the cave. 'You be a good girl.'

Nudging the stallion with her heels, she lent over his back as he stretched into a trot, gently holding him in even though he clearly wanted to gallop. That was just his spirit showing through. He loved to gallop, loved to jump. He would do it all day if he wanted and if she let him but today there was a serious purpose to this trip. They needed to find food.

Once he had warmed up enough, she let him jump into a canter then finally a gallop as they came to a clearing in the dense forest. He bucked a couple of times, just out of excess energy and she laughed but it was a hollow laugh. She was worried. Something, someone had been at the cave last night and it worried her. Here, she had thought she would be safe, hidden high up in the mountains in the virgin forest land but obviously that was not to be the case. She would have to move soon, but for now she needed to focus on finding something to hunt….

* * *

Amy furrowed her brow as she looked into the oat bin. She could have sworn that there was way more in it yesterday when she had given the horses their morning feed. There had to be a good quarter of the bin missing, and she placed Sparten's feed bucket down as she opened the corn bin.

Just as she had thought. There was a good amount of corn missing too. Who would steal a few pounds of feed though? Her grandfather had told her that the feed room had been unlocked the night before but she hadn't thought that anyone would bother stealing feed. Obviously she was wrong. Hearing footsteps behind her, she looked through the open door to see Jack walking over to Paint. 'Grandpa, come look at this.'

'What is it Amy?'

'I think there is feed missing.' She replied as he walked over, then turned back to the bins. 'Someone was in here last night.'

'Who would steal feed though?' He looked in the barrel, then around the room to see if there was anything else missing. At first glance everything seemed to be in order, then he noticed the empty feed bags off near the door were missing. 'Looks like whoever it was helped themselves to our stash of hessian bags too.'

'Looks like it.' Amy went over to the cupboard where the supplements were kept, making sure that there wasn't anything that were missing. 'They didn't take anything else, just some oats and corn it looks like.'

'Might have been a giant mouse.' Calab interrupted as he came in on the end of the conversation, carrying a couple of empty buckets. 'What are we going to do about it though?'

'Make sure that the door is locked for a first, and make sure everything else is put away.' Jack glanced out into the barn, looking to see if anything else had been taken. 'If someone is stealing feed, they'll probably go for other things too.'

'Do we alert the police?'

'They aren't going to worry about a few pounds of corn and oats missing, but we'll keep a closer eye on everything around here. You didn't hear anything last night Calab? Amy mentioned you spent the night so you could keep an eye on Shorty.''

'Not a thing, except for the horses. No one came in the barn while I was up in the loft, I can be certain of that.' He poured a couple of scoops of feed into the bucket, then helped Amy dish up the other horses portions. 'Pretty strange they would just steal a bit of corn and oats though.'

'It's a shame what the world is coming to when people start taking horse food.'

'What's going on?' Mallory asked as she walked into the feed room, having heard their conversation from in the barn. 'Who took horse food?'

'Someone who came into here last night Mallory. Who else?'

'The ghost.'

'Mallory, there are no ghosts.'

'Well, did you find any footprints or tyretracks?' She grabbed a carrot from the bag for Copper. 'I'm telling you there is a ghost around here.'

'And I'm telling you there isn't. Haven't you got somewhere to be Mallory?'

'Nope. It's a pupil free day today Jack.' She smiled at him. 'So I'm going to be here all day.'

'How thrilling.' Jack murmured under his breath as the girl left the room, then looked at Calab and Amy who were trying not to laugh. 'What's so funny?'

'Your saying to Mallory that there are no ghosts, but yet can't explain how sixty pounds of food went missing without a trace?' Amy grinned mischievously at him. 'How else can you explain it?'

'Someone just decided they wanted some feed and took it from here. That is all there is to it. There are no ghosts.'

'Or maybe there is.'

Jack rolled his eyes as he shook his head. 'You know, whatever. I have better things to do then argue about whether ghosts exist or not.'

'Man, he's unusually grumpy.' Calab commented out of his earshot as Jack left to take care of Paint. 'Doesn't he realise we're only joking?'

'I think so, but Calab, there is something going on here.' Amy grabbed the feed buckets and headed out to the stalls to give the horses their breakfast. 'That amount of food just doesn't go missing without a trace. Lets just hope nothing else going missing.'

* * *

**Alright folks, I'm going to just leave it there. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story and if you did be sure to leave a review and I'll see you again soon with the with the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the delay, I was planning on uploading last week but I got sick and yeah, didn't feel like doing anything. Anyway, I'm here now though and happy to be bringing you all another chapter. **

**Now, I'm not certain what the gun laws are like in Canada, but this is fiction so please allow me liberty in the use of my character having a gun. I don't want nasty reviews about it (like I have on other online publishing pages) thank you very much so please, only nice reviews. As I've been taught, say something nice or nothing at all. **

**Also, a huge shoutout to the six people who took the time out of their lives to drop me a review! The feedback is very much appreciated by me as I like knowing what people think of my writing. I've always been a bit unsure of my writing skills as I personally don't think I'm that great but your feedback is keeping me wanting to bring you all more.**

**Shout out to **Toni Peirce **im glad there's another jisa shipper out there! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was almost dusk when the girl returned to the cave, a nice fat deer strapped on the saddle behind her and a couple of rabbits hanging from the horn. Cougar came out to meet her as the girl dismounted the stallion and she knelt beside the lion. 'Did you miss me girl?' Cougar purred, then followed her into the cave as the girl lead the stallion in. Taking off his bridle first, she grabbed a handful of the stolen oats and gave them to him as she gave him a pat. 'You did good today boy, but we've got another trip to make before we can rest for the night.'

Grabbing the deer off the back of the saddle, she threw it aside to skin and butcher when she got back. Tossing Cougar a rabbit, she undid the girth then placed the saddle aside and sat down. Her saddlebag full of berries she had foraged, she grabbed herself a handful and ate them as she let her horse have a break. They were going to ride into town, to see what she could swipe from the charity bins out behind one of the op-shops. She needed warmer clothing, the clothes she was wearing while being practical offered no protection against the elements. She needed something more than a faded tee-shirt and jeans to protect her against the cold.

The girl quietly ate a few more handfuls of berries as she sat there, quietly contemplating then stood up once she had eaten enough. She needed to be on their way if they were going to get out of the forest and onto the road before it got too dark. It was a good thirty miles to town, using the forest shortcuts over the mountains that she knew, but taking the road was almost fifty. Even though, it was safer. She would take the forest trails part of the way, then the road the rest. She wouldn't be going to the town if she didn't need clothing, but it was getting too cold not to have it and once she moved further into the wilderness it would take longer to make the trip. It was better to do it now, when she could be there and back in a night then wait and have the trip take twice as long.

"Okay boy, time to head out again.'

The stallion snorted as he heard her voice and jogged over to her, rubbing her back with his muzzle as she placed the saddlebags on the ground near Cougar. Her pistol strapped on her hip, she gave Cougar a quick pat, then vaulted onto the horses back. 'Alright, lets move out.''

* * *

'I thought we were meeting at Maggie's.' Jack said as Lisa pulled up near his truck, her window down as she stopped her car beside his. 'What brings you around?'

'I had an interesting conversation with my manager at Fairfield today.' She replied, opening the door and jumping out beside him. 'Apparently, a couple of days ago we had feed stolen and she only just found out about it now.'

'Don't tell me that you think a ghost is over at your place too.' He groaned, thinking of Mallory's incessant talking all day about a ghost haunting the barn. 'Mallory swears that a ghost took the sixty something pounds of feed last night. Apparently, she's on ghost watch tonight and she's managed to rope Amy and Calab into sitting up with her'

Lisa laughed at the look on his face when he spoke about Mallory. Yes, sometimes Mallory could be a little much but maybe them keeping an eye out wasn't such a bad idea. 'No, I don't believe it was a ghost. It was a person very mortal, and riding a horse.'

'Riding a horse? Are we going back to the days of outlaws or something?'

'No, but there was horse tracks at the back shed that the feed was taken from and a girls tracks too. So, someone was here in the barn last night then too. No wonder the horses were so edgy.'

'Yeh, no wonder.' He grabbed his keys from his pocket, then looked at his watch. 'We might as well get going or the diner will close before we even eat.'

'Is the truck going to start?'

Jack looked at Lisa, who smirked and looked away as they walked over to his car. 'I'll pretend not to hear that.'

'Mmmhmmm.' Lisa smirked again as he opened the door for her and she climbed into the truck. Waiting for Jack to hop in, she glanced at her phone then back at him as got in and started the engine. 'So, how exactly is Mallory planning on catching this 'ghost?'

'I have absolutely no idea.' He reversed the truck out, then they headed down the drive towards the road to Hudson. 'But let's not worry about that. Right now, we are supposed to be enjoying ourselves and not talking about ghosts. Goodness knows I've had enough of that already from a certain you know who already.'

'Okay, got it. Enjoy ourselves, and not talk about ghosts. I think I can handle it.' She saw Jack roll his eyes and chuckled. 'Alright then, lets see if this radio wants to work tonight.'

* * *

The girl pulled her hat further down over her face and hunched over her stallions neck as a car drove towards them and she pulled him off to the side of the road to let them pass. Patting his neck to quieten him down after the car had passed, she nudged him into a gallop again towards town. The moon was up, illuminating the countryside in a silver glow as the girl urged the stallion on.

Looking at the passing countryside, she slowed him to a walk to cross the tarmac as they came near a crossroads and she turned him down the road marked as 'Hudson, 5 miles' with the arrow pointed in that direction. Urging him on again with her seat, the stallion shook his head then jumped straight back into a gallop as the grass flew from his hooves off the shoulder near the tarmac. Leaning down, the girl patted his neck then sat back up to enjoy the ride. They were making good time and she could guess that it was nearly nine from where the moon was in the sky. The horse wasn't even tired, even after a long day of traipsing through rough country looking for game and he was as fresh as ever. He didn't even have a sweat on him.

The stallion was a mix of mustang and thoroughbred, the thoroughbred in him giving him the height and speed with the mustang giving him his spirit and endurance. She patted his neck fondly again as she thought of the first day she had really seen him, other then a quick glimpse that she'd seen of him as a foal. A gorgeous two year old colt, just kicked out from his herd that ran through the Rockies near Pike River. He had been wild and unpredictable, but over time she had made friends with him and now the horse was content to be with her wherever she went. He was fast and spirited, with intelligence unlike any other horse she had ever come across and when he jumped it was like he fairly flew. His only downside was the fact that he still had his wild tendencies. The tendency to be vicious and unpredictable around other people. It didn't matter who it was, he would lash out at them the same. But maybe that was a good thing.

A small tinge of sadness passed over her face as she thought of the man who had brought her and him together. She had been living with him and his wife for a very good long time and it was him that had taught her how to ride, to ride like the wind without need for saddle or bridle. The man who had taught her how to break in wild horses, how to treat them. The man that rescued this colt when he was a foal from being sent on a meat truck and had returned him to the wild. The man she had thought the world of.

Her stallion slowed again as another car came towards them, and she stopped him so that he wouldn't spook as it passed. She watched the car as it approached, then prepared him to run as it slowed slightly. If it was going to stop, she was going to make a run for it. She couldn't risk being caught or found. The car continued on though and they continued on their way. Her stallion was a little skittish, throwing his head up and bucking as he jumped forward into a gallop again but she knew it was only from what he had been through. The people that had captured him had abused him, and he associated cars and any vehicle with that experience. He had emotional scars, and physical scars hidden under his long fur coat from that. In more ways than one, the girl could relate to that.

Ahead, down below them as the horse galloped up the rise she could see the lights of the town beneath them. It was a small town, she had been her once before when she was five but she hoped that her memory would serve her well. It would need to, if she was going to get in and get out with what she wanted. Urging him forward again, she continued looking down at the town as he followed the road. Her conscience kicked her again as they got closer, and she was reminded again of all the stuff she had already stolen. It was like it was a list that was forever going to be inscribed in her mind. Feed from the ranch last night, more feed from another stable the night before that, ammunition and blankets from what looked like a deserted cabin in the mountains, the list went on and here she was about to add to it. She didn't like it, didn't like that she had to steal but there was no other way that she could get what she needed. She couldn't buy it, didn't have the means to buy it and it was better if she just sneaked around in the shadows. That way no one would know that she even existed.

Pulling the stallion over closer to the edge of a dark building as she entered the town, she looked around with satisfaction. The town was mostly quiet, with all the shops closed and no one in the streets. No one to see her, no one to stop her and most importantly no one to ask questions. Guiding him around the corner, he trotted past a place she remembered. Maggie's Diner. She had been there, once, when they had come into the town. There would be food in the bins around the back, for sure. All food places like that threw out a lot of food, and most of it was edible too.

Slowing him to a walk, she slunk back in the shadows as she saw a few people inside the diner but she needn't have worried. They didn't see her. 'Okay boy, easy does it. Lets go over there.' A few bins against the wall in the alleyway next to the diner caught her eye, with a charity bin beside it. Even better, she could get food and clothing at the same time. 'Stand still mister, I don't want you running off around town.' She told him as she dismounted then made her way to the bins. Her stomach protesting loudly, she forced herself to look for clothes first. If someone did come out and see her going through the bins, then at least she would have some clothes to make off with. Carefully, she slipped out her knife from her pocket and began to pick the lock…

* * *

'Well, I must say I thoroughly enjoyed that.' Lisa remarked to Jack as they walked out of the diner, arm in arm. 'It is getting late though, we should be heading back.'

'Yes, and you still have to drive back to your place don't forget.' He opened the door for her and they stepped out into the chilly night air. 'Ah, you can smell winter coming.'

Lisa was about to reply when something in the shadows caught her eyes. She looked at it for a moment, then grabbed Jack's arm as it moved. Her voice barely above a whisper, she motioned down the alleyway. 'What's a horse doing in the middle of town at night?'

Jack turned to look where Lisa had motioned and saw a girl standing next to the bins, rummaging through them. 'I think we might have just found our ghost.' He watched as the girl began to greedily eat something she had found in the bin and he looked down at Lisa. 'Looks like she could use that horse feed she stole.'

'I'm guessing that's what she's been eating for awhile.' Even in the shadows she could see how skinny the girl was as she stuffed what she had found in the bin in her mouth. The girl looked to be barely ten from her size, but it was hard to tell just how old she actually was. 'Should we buy her a meal or something Jack? She's obviously homeless and she looks like she's starving.'

'She's been through the donation box for the op-shop.' He remarked, seeing the door to the side of it opened. 'Obviously getting those clothes she's wearing.'

'We should do something Jack.' A light turned on, illuminating the alleyway but the girl didn't seem to notice as she dug through the garbage. In the light, Lisa could see she had brownish blonde hair, but she looked taller then she had at first glance. The girl pulled out a bag of stale bread, hastily eating two of the pieces, then offering the rest to the horse behind her. As they stood, watching her from a distance, she could see how malnourished and uncared for the girl looked. 'She looks awful Jack. We should get her a meal or something and try and find out where she comes from.'

'I agree, but she's wearing a gun Lisa.' He had noticed the pistol on her hip. 'I don't think she's wearing that for show. I think she could be dangerous, it might be better if we call the police and let them know about her.'

'She's not harming anyone.' The girl was oblivious to the fact that they were watching her stuff rotten food in her pockets. 'Maybe she needs it for protection from someone. Maybe that's why she's out here. She's probably running from someone.'

'You might be right Lisa, but she still is armed and could be dangerous.' He looked at Lisa, then back at the girl. 'I'll try and talk to her, but I want you to stay back. We don't know how she's going to react.'

'Alright, I'll stay here. Be careful Jack.' She squeezed his hand as she let go, watching as he slowly approached the girl.

Jack walked closer, then stopped a decent distance away from the girl. She was still rummaging through the bin, pocketing food that looked edible and not realising he was there at all. 'Would you like a decent dinner?'

The girl's head snapped around as she heard the voice, then saw the man standing there. Fear flashed through her eyes as she froze, then her stallion exploded into action. Snorting, rearing, pawing the ground he reared up and struck the air with his front hooves as he formed a protective barrier between the girl and the man in front of him.

'Woah, easy boy, easy.' Jack put his hands up to make himself look bigger as the stallion reared and roared at him. 'Easy boy'

'Stay back Jack!' Lisa screamed as the horse snaked his neck, looking like he was about to charge at them. 'Get back!'

* * *

**Aaaaannnnnnddddd, I'll leave it right there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time, Adios! **


	3. Chapter 3- Running From A Nightmare

**Ok, ok guys you've got me! I've heard your pleas to upload and so I decided to put you guys out of your misery and upload another chapter today instead of making you guys wait a week (save your applause for later lol) I certainly was surprised this morning that in writing two chapters I've had 13 reviews! Thank you so much guys, it means a lot to me that you leave me feedback. **

**I have written for other fandoms before and I never received as much support as I am getting here. To be totally honest, I gave up writing a year back because I got so disappointed that no one read or reviewed my stories. The stories that got the most reviews were the ones where the main characters in the series were the mains of the fanfic and it just wasn't content I thought I should write. I'm thankful here though that you guys are OK with a story where it's not all about the main characters because for some crazy reason I always like older people as my fave characters (ie Jack and Lisa) **

**Anyway, I won't bore you any further with my honesty! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's only about 2.5k words long but I think where I left it is quite good. I probably won't be able to upload again till next week sometime, so it's a good time for you all to excersise some patience lol! I'll leave your wondering minds in suspense as to what is going to happen! **

* * *

Chapter 3

The girl looked like she was frozen, staring at him and Lisa, then she sprung into action.

'Let's go boy.' A hand grabbing his mane, she leapt onto his back and held on as he reared again. Frantically looking for a way out, she realised she was trapped. There was a six foot fence behind her, and two people in front of her. Looking around again as he reared and pawed the air, she made a split second decision. They would jump the fence. She knew the stallion would run over them if she gave him the command, but they hadn't done anything wrong. There was no need for people to get hurt. Digging her right heel into his flank, she lent down over his neck and hung on as he spun around like she had taught him. In three strides he was in a flat out gallop, then the fence loomed ahead. Suddenly, her courage faltered and she pulled him up at the last second, falling off his back as he hit the fence.

'Woah, woah, woah! We aren't going to hurt you.' Jack called out after the girl as she fell off the horse, watching as she rolled beneath its hooves. 'We aren't going to hurt you!'

'We just want to help honey.' Lisa added as she ran up to Jack, standing beside him as the girl got to her feet and jumped back up on the horse. 'You don't need to be scared.'

The girl wheeled her horse around again as she saw the two people walking closer up the alleyway. She was scared, she was terrified. The stallion under her was exploding as he reared and roared. She could barely stay on his back with the way he was acting. Again she turned him, trapped with nowhere to go. She looked back at the fence again. They had to jump it. She had to trust him to get her over it safely. There was no other way out.

The stallion reared again as she held onto his mane, her hands intertwined tightly through his hair then she kicked him forward in the flanks towards the two people. Going a few strides, she turned him like she did when she was after a runaway mustang and he spun on his hindquarters. Again the fence loomed in front of them, but this time they were going to jump it. They had to jump it. She didn't want innocent people to get hurt. A stride away now, she closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to watch. The stallion gathered his hooves underneath him, then leapt off on his powerful hindquarters as he tucked his forelegs underneath him. They soared over the fence, with inches to spare then came down on the other side. Gathering herself, she opened her eyes as he galloped down the road and out of the town.

Jack and Lisa looked at each other as the girl leapt the fence, then hurried after her. Opening the gate, they glanced down both roads at the end of the alleyway, but the girl was gone. There was no horse, and no girl. They were nowhere to be seen. They had vanished.

'What on earth is going on?' Maggie asked as she ran up to them, having heard the commotion going on from inside the diner. 'What happened?'

Jack turned to her as he shook his head in disbelief. 'A girl, riding a horse bareback just cleared this fence by miles and disappeared.'

'A girl?'

'She was going through the bins, looking for food.' Lisa motioned to the trash cans against the diner. 'Jack tried to talk to her, but her horse flipped out and she took off.' She turned back to Jack. 'I'd place five bucks that that girl was the one who took the feed last night.'

'There is no way a kid could jump a horse over that fence.' Maggie looked up at it, the wooden pickets were taller then she was and there was no space in the alleyway for a horse to get a run up for such a fence. 'It's impossible.'

'Well, she did, and she's gone again.' He glanced down the road, but there was definitely no horse or girl. It was like she had disappeared into thin air like a ghost. 'She came off the first time trying, then she managed to get back on and over the second time. It's like she was a ghost, the way she's just disappeared.'

'Do you think she was hurt?'

'I don't know.'

'Come look at this.' Lisa interrupted, looking at them from where she was kneeling next to where the girl had come off the horse. She held up her handkerchief, covered in blood. 'I think she's quite mortal.'

Jack raised his eyebrows as he saw the puddle of blood on the ground. There was a decent amount there, and he could guess that the girl had been injured. 'Well, she's obviously gotten herself hurt, but she's definitely gone by now. There's no way of finding her, and there wouldn't be any tracks on tarmac' He looked back down at the puddle of blood for a moment. 'Hopefully she's not hurt bad.'

'Did you get a look at her?' Maggie threw the garbage that had been dropped onto the sidewalk, then closed up the donation bin the girl had opened. 'Was she from around here?'

'I've never seen her before.' Lisa replied, shivering slightly as a cool wind from the north chilled her. 'She had brownish blonde hair, was a little shorter than me and she was really underweight. When she was looking at us, the light caught her eyes and I could see she was scared. Terrified, is more the correct word. She was utterly frantic.'

'Poor kid, scavenging through garbage bins.' She picked up one last plastic bag and threw it in the skip bin, then an idea came to mind. 'She would be on the surveillance footage. The camera monitors everything out here since that time the artwork got vandalized. Maybe we could get a better look at her and the police could use it to identify her.'

'It's worth a shot.' Jack agreed. 'We'll take a quick look at that, then we really need to get back to the ranch. Lisa still has to drive home yet.'

'Alright, we'll make it quick then.' Turning, she led them through the diner into the office and grabbed up the monitor. Finding the right file suited for the time frame, she clicked on it then nodded as she saw it was the correct one. 'Well, there she is.'

Lisa watched as the screen played the girl riding up to the bins, then the girl going through them. Her heart ached for the child, she looked so young. Too young to be on her own in a very harsh world. The horse though, he was something else. The clip replayed him rearing and charging at them, the girl trying to ride the horse over the fence the first time and failing then the second time and succeeding. 'Could we get a copy of that? Amy might have seen that horse somewhere. Maybe she could tell us who the girl is if she has seen the horse before.'

'Sure.' Maggie plugged a thumb drive into the computer, then transferred a copy of the video to it. 'Here.'

'Thanks.' She placed it in her pocket, then looked at Maggie and Jack. 'I don't think we should tell anyone about her yet. She came to Fairfield the other day, and Heartland last night to grab horse food. If she comes back, it might be better us trying to talk to her again rather then get the police involved right off the bat.'

'I highly doubt you'll get close enough to talk to her, but it's worth a shot.' Maggie shut the computer down and turned off the light in the office. 'I won't say anything.'

'Thanks Maggie.' Jack grabbed his keys out from his pocket, then placed his arm around Lisa. 'We better get going.'

'Yes. Night Maggie.'

'Night you two. Good luck.'

'We're going to need it.' Jack added under his breath as they walked out to the truck and got in. Turning the heater up, he took a look around the still streets. There was no sign of the girl, but it didn't hurt to look. 'Lisa, it's already too late for you to drive back home tonight so you might as well stay the night at Heartland. I can fix up a bed for you in the living room.'

'Well, on any other night I would say no.' Lisa yawned as she rested her head back on the head rest. 'But I don't think I'd be able to drive home. I'm barely able to keep my eyes open.'

'Alright, well you just rest back and let me do the driving.' He turned his indicator on as they stopped at the crossroads and he turned down the road towards home. It was starting to get foggy, the temperature dropping further as the night progressed. Looking out the window, he kept looking for the girl as he drove back home but not one sign of her did he see. Pulling up outside the house next to Lisa's car he turned off the engine then looked at the woman sleeping next to him. She looked so peaceful it was a shame to wake her. 'Lis, we're back.'

Lisa rubbed her eyes as Jack placed his hand on her shoulder. Yawning, she groaned as she woke up. 'I think it's a very good idea I'm not driving back to Fairfield tonight.' She yawned again, then glanced at her watch. It was almost eleven. 'Did you see the girl?'

'Not a sign.' He pulled the keys out of the ignition, then got out and operated her door for her. 'Come on, for once it's me telling you to get some rest.'

'I won't argue with you there.' She sleepingly followed him to the house, then saw Amy, Calab and Mallory around the coffee table, watching a movie on the TV. She glanced quickly at the clock. 'Mallory, don't you have school tomorrow?'

'Yeh, but we're waiting for the ghost.' She held up a monitor next to her, showing the inside of the barn. 'I know as soon as I go to bed, it's going to come.'

'Well, you can go to bed right now Mallory.' Jack sat down on the couch, then patted the seat beside him for Lisa to come over. 'I don't think your parents would be too happy knowing we let you stay up this late, and second, there is no ghost! Lisa and I both saw who stole the feed in town. Tonight.'

'Oh!' Mallory raised her eyebrows as Calab chuckled. 'Are you sure-'

'Yes Mallory. We even have a video of her.' Lisa pulled the thumb drive out of her pocket and handed it to Amy. 'She was on a black horse, going through the bins at Maggie's. We got the recording off Maggie's camera and I was wondering if you've seen the horse somewhere? You might know who it is, or if it's been stolen from someone.'

'I'll take a look.' She took the thumb drive from Lisa and plugged it into her laptop where she had been working on a school assignment. Mallory, breathing down her neck. 'Mallory, it's bedtime.'

'I want to watch it! Please Jack? Please?'

'Fine.' Jack gave in. 'But bed straight after.'

'Alright, alright.'

'Well, let's see what we have.' Amy clicked on the file and the video started to play, Calab going around the chair behind her to watch it. Concentrated on the stallion, she tried to remember if she had seen him before. The horse was standing there quietly as the girl started looking through the garbage, calm and relaxed. 'I don't think I've seen him before, but that's the calmest stallion I've ever seen.'

'Wait till Jack tries to talk to her.' Lisa scoffed. 'He went plumb crazy.'

'I can see that.' The horse was rearing and aggressive now as Jack tried to walk up to them. Watching the stallions movements, she tried to look at his eyes but the graphics quality wasn't the best and she couldn't be sure of what she was seeing. 'It's like he was protecting her. He's clearly comfortable with her before you walked into the picture but I think he viewed you as a threat to her.'

'That's the feeling I got from him.'

'He's a nice looking horse too. A bit of thoroughbred in him I'd say.' She watched as the child vaulted onto his back, then turned him to the fence behind them. 'Don't tell me she tries to jump him over that bareback.'

'Ah, yeh.' Mallory commented as the girl fell off, almost getting crushed under the horses hooves. 'That had to hurt.'

'I'd say.' Calab added. 'Wait, she's going again?'

'I don't believe it.' Her eyes widened as the horse jumped the fence with a five stride start and clear it with inches to spare. 'That's a six foot fence!'

'And by the time we got through the gate, there was no one there. She just disappeared into thin air.' Jack felt Lisa's head getting heavy on his shoulder and looked down to see her fast asleep. He put a finger to his lips as he whispered instead so he didn't wake her. 'I think it's time we all hit the hay. We can talk about all that tomorrow.'

'Ugh. Fine.' Mallory rolled her eyes as she got up and headed to bed. 'Night.'

'Night.' Finally. Peace and quiet away from her talking. 'You two should hit the hay too. You still have school tomorrow Amy.'

'I know.' She placed the laptop lid down and put it aside, then got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'Night Grandpa, night Calab.'

'Night Amy.' Calab replied, heading out of the house to the barn. 'I'll do the night check before I head on home.'

'Ugh, I completely forgot! Thank you!'

'No problem.'

Finally, the house was quiet. The glow from the fireplace was the only light in the room, Amy having turned them out on her way to bed. Jack looked at Lisa sleeping comfortably against him and smiled a little. She looked so cute and peaceful when she slept. There was no point trying to wake her again, she was dead to the world. Carefully so he didn't wake her up, he moved out from under her and laid her down on the couch then placed a blanket on top of her. 'Night, Lis.' He gently placed a kiss on her cheek, then headed off to his room.


	4. Chapter 4- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! Things are going to get interesting in this one.. **

**I will note however that when I wrote this chapter I was going to have a person use a gun that fires without sound. There is a gun, that was going to be used by the military in the 1940's (I think, it's been awhile since I read up on it, I wrote this month's age) but they scrapped the idea since accuracy was terrible. This was supposed to be the gun the villain used in this chapter but since then I've decided it isn't. It's just a normal gun. However, I haven't been able to change it in this chapter so please excuse this particular mistake in my writing... **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and a huge thank you to all those who have reviewed this story. In response to a review from Simon, yes, I will be expanding on Jack and Lisa's relationship and adding in storylines I feel that would suit them. The whole point of this story was Jack and Lisa, but also adding a girl into the mix (I can't say any more without giving out MAJOR spoilers) I love Jack and Lisa's characters so much, which is why they are the main characters in this story, but I also wanted to see how they would react to a young girl sort of joining the family... **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 4

The girl crouched over the stallions neck, holding her arm as he bolted down the road back towards the high country. His hoof had torn a nice gash in her arm and even though it wasn't extremely deep, it was bleeding profusely. She needed to stop, to look after it. 'Woah boy, woah.' The stallion slowed to a trot, then halted and looked back at her with his wide brown eyes. 'Its alright boy, I'm okay. It wasn't your fault, you didn't mean it.' Lifting up the jackets and jumpers she had stolen, she ripped a strip off cloth off from the inside and tied it in a tourniquet around her left arm.

Slowly, the bleeding stopped and she bandaged up the gash with the strip of cloth. It hurt awfully, but it was nothing compared to what she had had before. It wasn't anything she couldn't bear. 'Alright, let's get moving.' Holding onto his mane with her right hand, she held her left arm up against her chest as he jumped forward into a canter then into gallop. At least she had gotten what she had come for and as they traveled further away from the town her heart slowly stopped racing.

She knew that the man and woman had only been trying to help, but she couldn't chance it. She couldn't, didn't want to be found. She would have to move again. It wasn't safe for her to be around the area any more. If those people knew the person who was after her, they could tell him that she had been in the town and it would only be a matter of time before he would find her. She just couldn't risk it. They had to move again.

The moon rose higher as the girl struggled to stay awake, the rocking motion of the stallion underneath her making her feel even sleepier but she wouldn't allow herself to go to sleep. They had to get back to the cave first. She would be safe there, for the night and then she would have to move again. She had no choice. She knew that someone had been at the cave the night before. Someone knew where she was and it was just too risky. She knew it had been too good to last, being safe all those years near Pike River but now she was running again. The only difference this time was that she had a horse to do the running for her.

The trees flashed past as she turned him off the road and back into the forest, the light from the moon casting eairy shadows on the ground but the girl wasn't afraid. She had lived in the forest nearly all her life. It was as part of her as breathing. She was one, one with nature. Nature wasn't scary, it was humans that kept her in constant fear. Nature and the wilderness were her friends, as long as she kept her wits about her. She could read the weather, could smell in the air that winter was coming. She would be safe once the first blizzards hit the high country till spring came. The person after her wouldn't be able to follow her in the blinding deep snow. She just needed to survive, and then get further away.

Leaning forward over his withers as the stallion climbed up a steep rocky hill, she shivered as she felt something watching her. Turning her eyes back, she couldn't see anything behind her but still she couldn't shake the feeling in her stomach. Her past would catch up with her in time, it was only a matter of time before that happened but until then she would do everything she could to avoid it. She was barely twelve, yet she felt like she was thirty as she glanced back again as the ground leveled out onto a plato. She was running, literally running for her life and soon there wouldnt be anywhere left to run…..

* * *

Lisa yawned as she heard the noise of people stirring, wondering why she could hear that then remembered as she opened her eyes. She was in Jack's house, on his coach and not at home like she should have been. Rubbing her face, she sat up as she heard a door open and Lou walked into the living room. 'Morning Lou.'

'Lisa!' Lou jumped in surprise as she heard the woman's voice. 'I didn't know you stayed the night.'

Lisa chuckled a little as she stood up and threw another log on the fire as Lou came over to her. It was still dark outside, barely five in the morning but she was used to being up at this time. 'Yeh, something came up while we were at dinner last night and by the time I got back I was too tired to drive home so Jack invited me to stay the night. I guess that I must have fallen asleep on the couch. Anyway-' She looked at Lou. 'How was your date in Calgary with Scott?'

'Good, and terrible at the same time.' Lou sat down beside her on the couch and rubbed her eyes. 'There was an accident on the freeway and we didn't end up getting back to Hudson until midnight.'

'Sounds like you had a big night too.'

'Something like that.' Lou chuckled, then looked at the clock. 'I better get breakfast started or the others will be up before its ready.'

'Would you like some help?'

'Sure, I'd appreciate that.' She got up and walked into the kitchen, flicking on a light switch then going over to the fridge. 'Looks like I better do some shopping today.' She groaned as she saw that the fridge was almost empty again. 'On top of everything else.'

'If you need me too, I'd be happy to grab them for you. I've got to go back to Hudson today anyway to pick up some stuff and your place is on the way home.'

'Could you?'

'Sure. I'd be happy too.' Lisa grabbed out a frypan and placed it on the stovetop as Lou started making mixture for pancakes. 'So, other then getting stuck in traffic, how was last night?'

'Good.' That was all she was going to answer, looking at her with a cheeky grin. 'And you?'

'Good.' She chuckled, knowing both of them weren't about to share what had happened on their dates, but there was something that she could share with her. 'Actually, a little weird and spooky too.'

Lou raised her eyebrows. 'How come?'

'Well, when we were coming out of the diner, there was this girl going through the bins looking for food. When Jack tried to talk to her, she took off on the horse that was with her then just disappeared.' She handed Lou the eggs, then a whisk to stir the batter. 'It was really weird. It was almost like she was a ghost they way they just disappeared but they aren't ghosts because she fell off the horse the first time she tried to jump the fence and there was blood on the ground.'

'Jump a fence? You mean the one at the end of that alleyway that's like six foot?'

'Yep. That fence.' Lisa placed the butter into the pan as it warmed up, ready for the batter. 'They cleared it with inches to spare then by the time we got out the back they were gone. It was all on camera too, Maggie gave us a copy of it. We showed it to Amy last night, wondering if maybe she knew the horse if it had been stolen by the kid but she didn't recognize it.'

'And the kid definitely wasn't from around here?' Lou poured some of the mixture into the pan then went back to the fridge.

'Yeh, I've never seen her before.' She placed the dirty measuring cups in the sink, then turned back to Lou. 'She looked so skinny Lou, I've never seen a child in her shape before and when Jack tried to talk to her I could see the fear in her eyes. She was really afraid.'

'Are you two talking about the ghost?' Mallory asked as she walked into the kitchen, then sat down at the table and helped herself to a glass of milk. 'I still say she's a ghost, if she disappeared like that.'

'Do ghosts eat Mallory?'

'Ummm.'

'Exactly.' Lou flipped over the pancakes, then looked back at her. 'So please, stop with the ghosts.'

'Alright, alright.' Mallory put her hands up in surrender. 'So, if she isn't a ghost, then who is she?'

'A kid that is probably not too well off trying to survive on her own.' Jack interrupted as he joined them in the room, having heard their chatter from his bedroom and decided to get the jump on getting his breakfast before the others got up. 'Mallory, the kid we saw last night had to have been the person who was here and who stole feed from Fairfield the other night. If she comes back, you arent to go anywhere near her-'

'Why?' She interrupted, grabbing the first pancake off the plate as Lou placed it on the table. 'Its just a kid.'

'And she has a gun. That's why I want you to stay clear of her if she shows up again. If she does, let me handle it. I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt.'

'I don't think she would intentionally hurt anyone.' Lisa added as she grabbed her pancakes and sat down with Mallory and Jack. 'But still its best to be cautious.'

'Why don't you tell the police?'

'If, and that's a very big if, if we see her again and I can't talk to her I will let the police know. At the moment though, she's not hurting anyone and the likelihood of us seeing her again is very small.' He grabbed himself his breakfast as Lou made more pancakes. 'But if she does come back here, I want you to promise me that you won't try and go near her.'

'Fine.' Mallory rolled her eyes. 'I promise.'

* * *

By the time that the girl and her horse reached the cave, the first rays of the early morning sun were peaking over the horizon. She was exhausted, utterly exhausted and her body cried for sleep. She hadn't slept for nearly twenty-six hours and she could barely keep her eyes open.

The stallion slowed to a jog as he climbed up the incline towards the cave, then slowed to a walk as he entered. Cougar rose and walked over to them as the girl slipped off his back and wearily walked over to her deerskin bed. 'Hey girl. I'm back now.' She sank down on the skin as Cougar sat beside her, rubbing and purring against her. Unwrapping the bloodied bandage, she could see the first signs of infection in the gash that she had and groaned. That was something she really didn't need. She needed to be able to hunt, but her arm was really sore and if it got badly infected she wouldn't be able to hunt for a good while.

Moaning again, she pushed Cougar away as she reached for her waterskin and began to wash away the dried blood. The wound wasn't extremely deep, but it was nasty and sore. Tearing off another piece of cloth she wrapped it around her arm then laid down. She needed sleep, then they would have to move again…

The girl vaguely became aware of something brushing against her face and she opened her eyes sleepily. It was the stallion, he was nudging her then looking towards the entrance to the cave and snorting. All at once, the girl was awake as she sat up and looked out to the surrounding forest down the slope. Something had gotten him upset, something was wrong. 'What is it boy? What's wrong?'

Standing up, she pulled out her pistol and checked to see if it was loaded then placed it back in its holster. The smell of rotting meat reached her nose and she saw that the deer had gone bad. She wouldn't be able to eat it now, it's wasn't any good other then for Cougar to eat. So now instead of needing to just find a place to hide she needed to find more food too. 'We better get moving again boy.' Patting his shoulder, she grabbed a piece of bread that she had taken from the bin last night out of the saddlebag where she had put it and quickly ate it then turned back to Cougar. 'Stay here girl. Watch my stuff. You can eat the deer too now. I can't.' The mountain lion purred again as she rubbed against he and the girl chuckled. The lion was smarter than most humans she had met and she gave her another pat. 'Good girl. Stay here.'

Pulling herself onto her horse, she headed back out of the cave and down the hill into the forest. She needed to find somewhere else to hide, and soon. Someone had been here, she was sure of it. Quickly, she urged him to go faster and he broke into a lope towards the lower country. There had been a place she had seen near the ranch she had been the other night that was secluded but still close to where she could get water and swipe stuff from the ranch. She knew that she needed to get something for her arm and could guess that they would have a first aid kit there she could swipe some supplies from. It wasn't the best hiding place, but it would do for now. She would only be there for a couple of days then she would move on again. It would suffice for now.

As they came into a clearing, the stallion went into a gallop as they bolted across the plain towards the ranch. The girl looked over her shoulder again as she felt someone or something watching her. There, on the edge of the trees on a motorbike _was the man_. 'Go boy! Go!' Kicking him in the flanks as the man turned on the bike he bolted towards the shelter of the trees on the other side. 'Go boy! GO! GO!'

His ears flat against his face as the motorbike got closer and closer he pounded his hooves into the ground as the girl urged him on faster. She could hear the motorbike gaining on them and as she looked back over her shoulder she kicked the horse again. They had to get away, they had to make it to the trees where she could disappear like a ghost and wait till he had gone. 'Faster boy! faster!' Again she kicked him and again the stallion responded with a burst of speed that took her breath away and made her eyes sting from the wind. The trees were closer now, but so was the motorbike.

Suddenly, she heard the bike getting closer and closer again. She had to do something, had to get away. She looked forward again, her heart pounding then she wheeled her stallion around and drew her gun. Quickly, she fired three shots towards him from her pistol. The bike stopped suddenly as a bullet went through the front tyre and the man was thrown forward over the handlebars. She might have missed the man, but he wouldn't be chasing her anytime soon with a flat tyre. It would buy her a few minutes, enough for her to get away. 'Let's go boy!'

Wheeling him around she placed her gun back in its holster, then held on tight to his mane as he bolted towards the trees. 'Go boy! Go!' She encouraged, nudging him on as she heard a small pop as a gun was fired behind her. 'GO!'

She took a glance over her shoulder as they were about to enter the trees. The man was standing now, rifle in hand aiming at her. A rush of adrenaline flooded through her as she pounded her heels into the stallions flanks. She heard another shot fired, and a bullet whizzed over her head then a sharp shooting pain wracked her body as she heard another two shots and felt the bullets rip into her back. Her vision was clouding, her grip slipping as more bullets either whizzed past her or imbedded themselves in her body. The stallion screamed under her as he almost went down, then regained his feet and kept galloping forward to the safety of the trees where they could hide.

She slumped over on the stallions back as the horse bolted into the trees, gasping from the pain and her vision going black. 'I'm sorry boy, I'm sorry.' She whispered as everything went black and her head went down against his shoulder as she laid limp on his back…

* * *

**Oooooookkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyyy, I'll leave it right there! I know, it's a mean cliff-hanger but I'm sure that you will all survive till I upload the next chapter! Adios! **


	5. Chapter 5- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter! There's not much for me to say about this chapter except that it's about 3k words long. As I said before I don't know about gun laws in Canada or police procedures or anything so if it is wrong I'm sorry in advance. I do try my best. **

**A huge thank you to all who have reviewed, your reviews put a smile on my face :) Any, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

'Thanks for this Lisa.' Lou said as she walked around the back of her car and helped her upload the grocers. 'It's helped me out a lot.'

'Your welcome. I was happy to help.' She picked up the rest of the bags then followed Lou back into the house. 'Where do you want these?'

'Oh, just put them down there.'

'Great.' Lisa placed them down near the fridge, then glanced at her watch. 'Ugh, I've got to run. Is Jack around? I need to talk to him before I go.'

'Yeh, I think he's out in the barn.'

'Thanks Lou. See ya.'

'Anytime Lisa.'

Lisa closed the door behind her as she headed back outside towards the barn, then stopped as she heard the echo of gunshots in the distance. She raised her eyebrows, but didn't think of it again as hurried onto the barn. Looking inside, she couldn't see Jack anywhere in there but maybe he was in the office. 'Jack?'

'In here.' He replied from Paint's stall and stood up, giving the gelding a pat as he leaned over the stable door. 'Hey you.'

'Hey yourself. I was just dropping the groceries off that I promised I would get for Lou and I thought I would see you before I left.'

'Ah, so I wasn't important enough for you to come all the way over just to see me?'

'Oh stop it you.' She playfully nudged him with her shoulder, then looked out to her car. 'Well, I better get moving. I have a client coming this afternoon looking to by a couple of horses.'

'Well I'll walk you out then.' He pushed Paint back and opened the stable door then placed his arm around her as they walked out of the barn. 'You busy next Sunday?'

'Maybe, but maybe not.' She looked at him with a cheeky grin. 'What did you have in mind?'

'A horseback ride into the mountains, complete with a picnic.'

'Hmmm. I think I could clear my busy schedule for that.' Lisa was about to add more to it when she saw a black horse galloping up the drive with something on the back. She gasped as she saw what it was. 'Jack, look!'

'That's not good.' He let go of Lisa as he jogged forward, the stallion sliding to a stop as the girl on his back fell to the ground and lay motionless in the dirt. The stallion reared, snorting then pawed the ground before nudging the girl then lifted his head and looked at them. Jack looked at Lisa, then slowly moved towards the stallion with his hand outstretched. They needed to get to the girl. She wasn't moving but the horse wouldn't let them near her. 'Woah, easy boy. I'm not going to hurt you or her.'

The stallion reared again, then lunged at Jack and Lisa screamed. 'Leave him Jack! It's you he doesn't like.' Jack had retreated as the stallion stood glaring at him, pawing the ground. 'If he lets a girl ride him, he has a thing against men. Let me try.' She looked at the girl lying face down on the ground, blood starting to pool underneath her. Forcing herself to remain calm, she heard Lou running out of the house as she slowly approached the horse. The girl was injured, and badly. 'Ring an ambulance.'

'What's going on?' Lou asked as she stopped beside Jack, watching as Lisa tried to approach the stallion then saw the blood on the ground under the child. 'Oh my God.'

'Ring the ambulance Lou!' Jack repeated. 'I'll try and help Lisa with the girl once she gets the stallion calmed down.'

'Right, I'm on it.'

'It's okay boy, easy, easy.' She heard Lou running back to the house and slowly walked closer to the horse. He was still snorting and throwing his head up as he stood over the girl but he had his eyes on her and not on Jack anymore. 'It's okay boy, I'm not going to hurt you. We just want to help your girl. Okay?' The stallion threw his head up again as she walked closer, then stood with his ears pricked at her as she rest her hand on his nose. 'That's a good boy. Back up. Easy boy. Easy.' Slowly she pushed him back away from the girl, then looked at the corral behind him. 'Jack, get the gate. We'll lock him in there so we can get to the girl.' She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye and guided the stallion back through the open gate then Jack shut it after him. Leaving him to latch the gate, she ran back over to the girl and knelt down beside her. 'Oh my God.'

Jack ran over after he had latched the gate and looked at the girl. Blood was pouring from wounds in her back and leg and he could see what had caused it. 'She's been shot.'

Lisa placed her fingers against the girls neck, feeling for a pulse. It was there, barely. 'She's alive.' She heard Lou running up again behind her, talking to the operator on the phone. 'She's been shot Lou. She's in a bad way.' She grabbed off her jacket and placed it on the girl's back, pressing onto the wounds with her hands to stop the bleeding. 'Jack, wrap your jacket around her leg. We need to stop the bleeding.'

'Already on it.' He was wrapping the jacket tightly around her thigh, then took off his belt and made a tourniquet above the wound. 'We need to roll her onto her side so she can breathe.'

'Right.' Lisa supported the girl's neck and head as Jack gently rolled her into the recovery position, then pressed her hands tightly against the wounds. The blood was already leaking through the jacket, but still she pressed on the wounds. 'How long until they arrive Lou?'

'Twenty minutes.' Lou placed her hand over the speaker to reply to her, then went back talking the the operator. 'It's a girl, about twelve years old. She has gunshot wounds to her back and leg-'

'I don't think she's going to last that long.' Jack said, looking at the girl then back at Lisa. The girl was pale and cold, her skin freezing to touch. 'Lou, run inside and get some blankets. She's going into shock.'

'Hang on Honey, you can do it.' Lisa pressed tighter against the wounds, feeling warm sticky liquid seeping onto her hands. The wounds were bleeding profusely, but there was nothing else they could do. 'Hang on. You can make it.'

Lou came running back with some blankets and handed them to Jack, still on the phone. 'How's she doing?'

'She's going into shock. She's losing a lot of blood.' Jack glanced back at Lou as he placed the blankets over the girl, Lisa placing her hands on the girl's back again after the blankets were on her. 'How much longer?'

'What's your ETA?' She glanced back down at the girl as she waited for an answer. 'Fifteen minutes.' Jack looked at her then at Lisa. She knew what he was thinking. The girl wouldn't last that long. 'She's going into shock and she's bleeding profusely. Can they get here any quicker?'

Lisa could hear the stallion racing around the pen behind them, rearing and neighing as he crashed into the wooden fence, trying to get out but pushed the sounds to the back of her mind. They had one priority, keeping the girl alive until the ambulance could get here. 'Hang on sweetie. Hold on.'

'They're here.' Jack could hear the sound of sirens in the distance as the ambulance turned into their drive and he looked back at Lisa. 'Thank God.'

Lisa stood up as the ambulance pulled up and the paramedics ran out, her and Jack giving them the space to work on the girl. Two of them hurried over with a stretcher and the other came over with a medical bag and placed it beside the kid then began helping the other two working on the girl. Lisa washed her hands under a tap near the corral gate then leaned back against Jack. He smiled at her reassuringly, placing his arm around her.

'It's okay Lisa. We did our part. They're going to do the rest.'

'I know.' She watched as they rolled her onto a stretcher, throwing the bloodied blankets and jackets to the side then one of the paramedics walked over to them. 'Is she going to be okay?'

'It's going to be touch and go. We've already got theater on standby and we're going to do everything we can.' The man looked at her and Jack. 'Is she your child?'

'No. We don't know who she is.' Jack replied. 'The horse behind us came bolting in with her on his back. That's all we know.'

'Alright. Thank you.' He turned to leave as the two woman carried the girl to the back of the ambulance. 'The police will be here to talk to you shortly. Standard protocol with gunshot related incidents.' He looked down at the blankets on the ground. 'Leave that stuff there. The police might want to document it.'

'We understand.' Lisa nodded as the man hurried back to the ambulance, then drove away with the sirens blaring. Looking up at Jack, he rubbed her shoulder as she leaned against him. 'I hope she makes it.'

'I don't think it looks good Lis.'

Lou walked over to them, having been keeping out of the way of the paramedics and saw the horse running around the pen. 'What on earth just happened? Can someone please explain what is going on?'

'Let's go inside and wait while the police turn up.'

'Police?'

'Its standard procedure when something like this happens.' Jack replied, guiding Lisa and Lou towards the house. 'They'll want to know what happened.'

'You mean interrogate us because they think that we shot her?'

'That's not what Jack means.' Lisa opened the door for them and took a seat at the table, then looked at the time. 'I'm not going to be able to meet that buyer. I better go and quickly call him.'

'Alright Lisa.' Jack sat down as she hurried off outside onto the porch, then saw Lou pacing back and forth. 'Lou, calm down.'

'How can I calm down when a kid just turns up full of bullets?' Lou took a seat at the table, winging a napkin. 'This is not publicity that we need! A kid turning up out of the blue that's been shot! How are we going to explain that? They won't believe that we don't know her.'

'Lou, calm down!' He was getting quite irritated with how stressed out she was acting. 'Just take a deep breath and calm down.' Lou rolled her eyes at him, but done what he asked. 'That better?'

Lou rolled her eyes again as Lisa walked back in and sat down with them. 'Yes. Was that the girl that you and Lisa saw last night?'

'That was the girl alright.' Lisa replied as she looked out the window at the stallion in the corral. 'And that's her horse. He's plumb going crazy.'

'And no wonder too.' He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time for school to be out. Amy and Mallory would be back soon, and so would Calab. At least they didn't see what had happened but he knew that Mallory would be full of questions once she found out about it which wouldn't take long. 'I'm going to grab myself some coffee. Anyone else want one?'

'I'll take one.' She continued watching the horse out the window, her mind wondering why and how the girl had been shot. 'I wonder what on earth happened to her.'

'I'll have one too Grandpa.' The horse screaming outside caught her attention and she turned to look at it. 'I'm going to go call Scott. He can take a look at the horse.'

'That's a good idea.' Jack grabbed a couple of cups out of the cupboard. 'But you better tell him to bring his tranq gun. There's no way he'll get anywhere near that horse without him being sedated. He'd kill him.'

'Alright, I'll tell him.'

Lisa continued to watch the stallion as Jack prepared the coffee. The horse was lunging at the fence, rearing and crashing into it as he tried to escape. He would bolt around and around the coral at a full gallop, then turn and run at the fence, try to jump it then would fall as he couldn't get the stride up to get over it. With what he had shown he could do last night, she was surprised that he hadn't already jumped out but he was running on fear and wasn't thinking. He was just going into full blown panic mode as he bolted around the pen again. 'Poor guy.'

'My poor fence. He's giving it an absolute thrashing.' Jack placed her cup of coffee in front of her and sat down, then glanced out at the stallion. 'No wonder he's upset. He's trapped in a strange place and his girl was taken away without warning. I don't blame him for acting like that, but he's going to injure himself if he keeps it up.'

'Scott's on his way over now.' Lou walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her cup. 'I told him what happened and he's brought the tranq gun with him.'

' sooner that horse gets sedated, the better.' The stallion reared at the fence again, pawing at the wood with his hooves then crashed against it. 'I don't think he's ever been in a pen before.'

'We'll have to keep Amy away from him. You know she's going to want to work with him.'

'Don't you worry about that Lou, no one is going to be allowed near him.' The noise of the school bus pulling up outside reminded him that Amy and Mallory were home and he saw Amy looking at the stallion. 'And that starts right now.'

'Where did the stallion come from Grandpa?' Amy asked as she walked closer to the corral fence, then jumped back as the horse lunged at her. 'Woah!'

'Back away Amy.' Jack put his arm around he and took her a fair distance away from the fence as the horse reared and threw himself at the poles again. 'He's dangerous.'

'Isn't that the horse from the video last night?' Mallory looked down at the ground in front of the fence and saw the blood in the dirt. Her eyes widened as she looked back up at Jack. 'What happened?'

'The horse showed up with the girl. She was shot.' Lisa explained as she kept Mallory a safe distance away from the corral. 'We trapped him in there so the paramedics could look after her.'

Amy gasped. 'Is she okay?'

'We don't know.' Lou replied, as a car turned up the drive. 'The police are here.'

'Police?'

'Amy, take Mallory inside and stay there please.' Jack said as he gently nudged her towards the direction of the barn. 'We need to talk with them. Alone.'

'Alright.' Amy didn't ask questions when she heard that tone in her grandfather's voice. 'Come on Mallory.'

'But-'

'Go!' Jack raised his voice, the stallion screaming again from the noise. 'Inside.'

'Fine. Fine.' Mallory hurried off after Amy, knowing that now was not the time to argue with him.

The police car pulled up next to them and two offices stepped out, walking over to them. 'Jack Bartlett.'

'Yes.' He shook the man's hand, then nodded at the woman. 'And my granddaughter Lou and friend, Lisa Stillman.'

'Sargent Nick Avery and Constable Maggie Doyle.' The man grabbed his notepad out of his pocket, then looked towards the house. 'Perhaps we could go inside and talk?'

'Alright, this way.' Jack led them to the house, then opened the door for the officers and the women then followed them in. 'Take a seat.'

'Thank you.' Nick sat down, but Maggie stayed standing at the door as the others sat down. 'Now, as you understand we are here on the report that an ambulance was called to this address this afternoon with the report of being shot. Is that correct?'

'That's correct.' Jack nodded.

'What happened?'

'Well, Lisa and I had been in the barn but we were walking out to go to her car when the horse in the pen outside showed up with a child on his back. The horse stopped and the girl fell off. She wasn't moving, so I tried to get the stallion away so we could check on her. We finally managed to lock him in the corral. Lisa was the first one to check her.'

'Alright.' He turned to Lisa. 'When you checked on her, what was the first thing you saw?'

'She was lying face down on the dirt.' Lisa explained as she picked up her cup to finish off her coffee. 'There was blood pooling underneath her from the wounds on her back and I realised she had been shot. She was shot in the leg as well as the ones on her back.'

'How many times do you think she was shot?'

'She had about four bullet wounds that I could see. Three in the back, and one through her right thigh.'

'Okay.' He glanced down to write notes then looked back up at her again. 'What did you do next?'

'Jack and I tried to stop the bleeding while Lou rang the ambulance. She grabbed us some blankets so we could try and keep her warm as she was going into shock and then the ambulance turned up. When they arrived, she was alive but barely.'

'Alright.' He finished writing what she had said down, then looked at Jack. 'It's just standard protocol when there is a gun shooting incident to check and see if there was a gun on the premises that was involved.'

'I understand.' Jack grabbed out his wallet and handed him his gun licence. 'I have a few rifles and a couple pistols here in a safe in the basement for vermin control.'

'Was it possible that they could have been used by anyone to shoot the girl?' Nick saw the look on the other woman's face and quickly added 'It's just standard procedure to ask. We aren't blaming anyone here.'

'No, there was no possible way.' Jack replied. 'Lisa and I were in the barn and Lou was in the house.'

'Was there anyone else on the premises that might have had access to them?'

'No. My granddaughter was at school and our highed hand was in town getting supplies.'

'Alright, can I just check them please?'

'Sure. This way.'

Lisa watched as Jack led the officer to the basement and looked at the other officer. 'There was something else.'

'Yes?' Maggie asked as she walked over and took a seat at the table.

'When I was walking over to the barn, I heard gunshots in the distance. I didn't think anything of it at the time because the ranches up the back sometimes have to destroy stock or do target practice, things like that. The shots must have been the ones fired at the girl.

Maggie nodded as she wrote what Lisa had said down. 'How long do you think it was from you hearing the shots to the girl showing up?'

'At the most fifteen minutes.'

'And how far away do you think they were?'

'A few miles north perhaps. It's hard to tell because the sound echoes from the mountains.' She looked at Lou. 'Did you hear them?'

'No. I had the radio on.'

"Alright, thank you.' Maggie looked up at Nick and Jack was they walked back into the room. 'Mr. Bartlett, Mrs. Stillman here was saying that she heard gunshots about fifteen minutes before the girl showed up. Did you possibly hear them too?'

Jack thought for a moment, then nodded. 'Actually, yes. I just thought I was someone hunting rabbits or something. I didn't think too much of it. People always are shooting rabbits around here.'

'What direction do you think they came from?'

'The North. It's hard to tell with the echo but it sounded like is was a few miles to the North.'

'Alright. Thank you for your assistance. I think that's all for today.'

'Have you heard anything about the girl?' Lisa asked as she got up as the officers prepared to leave.

'Not yet, but the hospital will inform us of what happens. We'll be needing to talk to her too.' Nick stopped beside the drivers door of the officers car and shook Jack's hand then handed him a card. 'This is my number if there is anything else you think might help us with this investigation. Don't hesitate to call if you find anything that you think might help. Thank you again for your assistance.' He tipped his hat towards the women. 'Have a good afternoon.'

'You too.' Jack watched as they left, then placed the card into his pocket as Scott's car turned up the drive. 'Lou, you might as well get back to whatever you were doing. We've got the horse covered.'

'Thank goodness.' She looked at the stallion as Mallory and Amy came back out of the barn. 'Just make sure that they don't get hurt.'

'What did the police say?' Mallory asked as she ran over to him and Lisa. 'Did you tell them you saw her last night in Hudson?'

'No, we didn't. Not yet. You know what Mallory, maybe Lou would like help in getting dinner done.'

'Well, I know when I'm no wanted.'

Jack rolled his eyes as the girl huffed off towards the house then turned to Scott as e joined them. 'Thanks for coming out Scott.'

'No problem.' He looked at the horse in the corral as he placed the cases he was carrying on the ground. 'That's the horse?'

'Yes, that's the horse alright.' The horse was still racing around the pen, rearing and neighing loudly. 'He's been doing that for a good hour and he hasn't even shown an inkling of tiring.'

'No worries. We'll get him sedated then take a better look at him.' He grabbed the tranq gun from its case then placed the proper dosage for a horse his size into the dart. 'Stand back.'


	6. Chapter 6- Running From A Nightmare

**I wasn't planning on uploading today, but since you all seem to be enjoying it so much I thought I might as well upload another chapter! This is a shorter one then previous chapters, I didn't have time to edit it but I think it's okay the way it is. As I have said before, I've got the entire story already written out, so I won't be changing any of my already written major storylines but I am open to suggestions... There is a very good reason why I'm writing the storyline the way I am, and in regards to a review from a person in regards to Amy working with the horse, its not really going to happen as the horse (I won't use his name yet since I haven't mentioned it yet) is attached to the girl only. Later on, when he gets to know Jack and Lisa (just like the girl, spoiler Alert) he does trust them but Amy won't be working with him as such... He's calmer around Lisa, because he connects her to the girl... Hope this explanation makes sense lol**

**Also, as I stated before I was going to have a particular gun in the story. I since scrapped that idea and haven't mentioned exactly what gun shot the girl (for reasons.. Since it's too hard figuring it out) so I imagine it just as a sort of hunting rifle calibre... Hope this makes sense too. **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 6

The stallion reared and crashed against the fence, bolting around and around the pen. Watching the humans, he threw his head up as he slid to a stop and reared again, pawing the air. The whites of his eyes were visible as he reared again, then stood pawing the ground visiosly and snaking his neck. With a roar, he charged at them again, hitting the fence then trying again to get out of the enclosure he was in.

Scott waited till he was sure that he could get the stallion then he fired the gun. The horse exploded again as the dart hit its mark, rearing and bucking but slowly his movements began to get choppier as the sedative began to take effect. The stallion reared wobbly again, then collapsed on the ground with his teeth bared and puffing. 'Alright, that should keep him down for a good while.'

'What are you going to do with him Scott?' Amy asked as the vet put the gun away and walked into the corral with his bag.

'I'm going to check him over, then see if he has any identification.' Scott knelt down beside the horse's head, rubbing his neck. The horse was tense and stressed, even with the sedative and he knew that it wasn't going to help him. 'Amy, maybe you can try and calm him down.'

Amy looked at Jack. 'Is that okay?'

Jack nodded as he and Lisa walked into the corral too, closing the gate behind them even though the horse was down. If he suddenly got up, they didn't need him escaping. 'Alright.'

'Woah, easy boy, easy.' Amy knet down beside the stallion head, rubbing his neck and doing the T-touch on his head but still she could feel the stallion tenseness under her hands. She continued trying to calm him, but for some reason, the stallion wouldn't calm. 'Lisa, how did you and Jack get him in here in the first place?'

'Jack tried to get him away from the girl but he wouldn't let him anywhere near him. I tried and he finally calmed enough for me to back him in here.'

Amy nodded. 'Maybe you should try Lisa. He doesn't seem to like me too much.'

'Alright.' Lisa knelt down beside her. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Rub his forehead right here.' She placed Lisa's hand on the spot. 'Talk to him. It doesn't matter what you say just talk to him. We'll see if that will calm him down.'

'Okay.' She began to rub under his forelock, looking into his brown eyes. She could see sadness, fear, the same thing that she had seen in the girl's eyes the night before. With her free hand she began to rub his neck and she could feel him slowly beginning to relax. 'Easy boy, easy. Your okay. We're not going to hurt you. Your girl's going to be fine. She'll be back with you soon.'

Scott, Jack and Amy watched in amazement as the horse relaxed under her touch and closed his eyes, heaving a huge sigh. 'Looks like you've got the touch too Lis.' Jack commented , seeing how relaxed the horse had become. 'I think he likes you.'

'Maybe he does, but then again, who doesn't?' She grinned cheekily at him, then looked at Scott. 'You want me to continue doing this?'

'Yes.' He grabbed out the scanner from his bag and ran it over the stallion as the first thing to do. There was no beep, so no microchip. 'Well, he's not microchipped. Lisa, can you check and see if there's a tattoo under his lip? He does look like he's got Thoroughbred in him.'

'No tattoo.' She replied as she quickly took a look, then checked his teeth. 'He's a four year old.'

'Scott, what's this?' Amy asked, her finger pointing to a mark on the horses neck, just on his spine where the crest of his mane was. It looked like a scar, but a weird one.

Scott looked at the mark she was talking about, then rubbed the stallions shoulder. He now knew why the horse reacted the way he did around humans. 'A few years back, the government busted a horse rusting operation in the Rockies around Pike River. They were trapping and catching mustangs from the protected area of the mountains and this was how they used to do it. They'd catch a horse in a snare, then crease it to drop it and load it up on the trailer when it was still stunned.'

'Crease?'

'They shoot the horse there to hit the spinal cord Amy.' Scott explained, rubbing his hand on the stallions shoulder. 'It renders then temporarily unconscious and leaves them immobile so they can either get tack on to break them in or get them on a trailer. In this case, they were creasing mustangs to sell them to the meat truck. He was one of the lucky ones.'

'That's awful.' Lisa continued stroking the horse's forehead. 'How did they get busted?'

'An old Indian man.' He grabbed out a needle to take a blood sample to check back in the clinic. 'He knew that the horses were being rustled and he managed to get enough evidence for the government to listen to him. They busted the operation and returned the horses back to the wild that they could. My guess is he was one of them. If you say he's four, then he would have been about six months old when they got him.'

'Poor guy.' Amy looked down at the horse. 'No wonder he's the way he is.'

'I wonder how the girl came to have him.' Scott grabbed some gauze and began to clean the cuts on the horses chest from when he was bashing against the fence. 'It makes sense why he let Lisa near him and not Jack. He's been badly abused by the men from that little scheme they had going.'

'Scott, look at this.' Jack had his hand on the horses rump. A small wound that looked like it had been made from a bullet was bleeding quite badly. He hasn't noticed it before when he had been rearing and carrying on. 'He's been shot too.'

'Looks deep.' Scott took one look at it and turned back to his kit and moved around where near Jack was. 'It's still in there.'

'Are you going to get it out?' Amy asked.

'If I leave it in, he could get lead poisoning from it.' He grabbed out his scalpel and a needle and thread then looked at Lisa and Amy. 'You guys keep him quiet, I'll get the bullet out.' Slowly, he set to work. The bullet was in quiet deep, and after quite some time he managed to get it out and held it up. 'I passed the police on the way out. I think they might be quite interested in this.'

'I dare say they would be.' Jack handed him a snap lock bag from the kit for him to place it in then placed it in his pocket to give to the police. 'That's a very nasty round. I'd say that that's what would be what shot the girl too.'

'If she was shot with that, then she's lucky to still be alive.' He began suturing up the wound. 'I've seen the damage that these can do if they hit organs. A dog came into the clinic a few months back with one of these. He'd been shot while his owner was trying to get a deer and got in the way.'

'What happened to the dog?'

'It died.' Scott looked down at the stallion. 'It's lucky he was shot in muscle and not somewhere else. The damage would have been irreparable.'

Jack caught the look on Lisa's face when she glanced at him. 'Lisa, she's going to be alright.'

Scott bit his lip as he realised he probably shouldn't have shared that bit of information and turned the subject of conversation back to the stallion. 'Other then the cuts and wounds he got, he looks like he's in perfect shape.'

'What breed do you think he is?' Amy asked as Scott began to pack up his gear. 'He looks like he's Thoroughbred to me.'

'That's what I thought.' Lisa added, placing the halter on him that Jack had handed her. 'But he's not full Thoroughbred. He's too muscled and he's got a bigger build.'

'I'd say Thoroughbred with mustang. He's got the height from the thoroughbred and his build from a mustang. Conformation wise, you couldn't get a better horse. He's got perfect conformation and some purebreds I've seen have been worse then him. I'm going to run a DNA test on his blood when I check his other blood work out and comparing that with other breeds we can get a good idea of what blood he's got.'

'I think he's trying to get up.' She interrupted as he lifted his head and began to move his legs. 'We should probably get out now.'

'I agree.' Scott grabbed his case and the four of them quickly hurried out of the yard as the stallion got to his feet. 'Normally he should be down for another hour with the dose I gave him but it looks like he's not a normal horse.'

'You can say that again.' Jack scoffed as the horse reared again, still shaky but with spirit evident in the way he tossed his mane. 'It doesn't seem to have fazed him at all.'

'What are we going to do with him Grandpa? He can't stay in that pen forever.'

'For the moment he can stay in there till we find out what's happened with the girl.'

'I'd reckon that you best bet is letting Lisa handle him.' Scott watched as the stallion wavered again, then pawed the ground as he shook his head. 'He seems to like her.'

'And if the girl is dead?'

'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' Jack looked at Lisa. 'Would you be able to look after him?'

'Sure, I can try.' She looked at Amy. 'You'll have to help me though.'

'I'd be happy too.'

'Alright, well I better get going.'

'Thanks for your time Scott.' Jack shook his hand. 'It was much appreciated you coming out at short notice.'

'Anytime Jack. Let me know what happens with the girl.' He got into the car and started the engine. 'If you need any more help with him, just let me know.'

'Will do.' He waved as Scott pulled out of the drive, then glanced back at the horse. 'We better give him some food and water. I better get on the phone to the Sargent and let him know what we got out of him.'

'And I really had better be getting home. I'll drop by tomorrow. Let me know if you hear anything about the girl.'

'I will.' He kissed her quickly on the cheek. 'See you later.'

Amy turned to the horse after Lisa and Jack had left and looked at him as he watched the road. His nostrils were flared and his ears were up, watching, waiting. Slowly, she walked over to the fence and climbed up onto it. 'Don't worry boy. She'll be okay. She'll be just fine.'

* * *

**So, no news about the girl yet just to keep you all wondering... I'm a mean writer I know lol but I really am happy about how this story is playing out, I'm trying to take it slow and steady since it is quite dramatic, I don't want it over the top with drama so I hope it's not too much too soon. I felt like I needed to write this chapter about the horse, since the horse is a connection to the girls past and former home, in a way. I also wanted to write it as Lisa has the touch with the horse because in a way she can sympathise with both the girl and the horse not having a great past. (I can't say any more than that without exposing a major storyline with Lisa, but there will be little hints here and there about it. It won't be revealed for quite some time, way down the track but Lisa and the girl have a lot in common) so that will keep you guys wondering too... *sits here grinning knowing what happens and not sharing it with you all***

**I don't know when I'll be able to upload again, I need to edit the next chapter when I get a chance so once that's done I'll post. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Adios! **


	7. Chapter 7- Running From A Nightmare

**So, again, I wasn't planning on uploading till next week but I found a minute in my schedule to edit this chapter before I uploaded it... The story is really starting to get interesting... Who shot the girl? We won't know till the next chapter so I guess you will all have to wait and find out! **

**Thankyou to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! Your support is greatly appreciated! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 7

'So, what's the news on the girl?' Calab asked Amy as she walked into the barn the next morning. He had heard about what had happened when he had gotten home the night before. 'Has Jack heard anything?'

'Nothing yet. He rang but they said that they didn't have anything to report and that they would ring when they had something.' She grabbed Spartans bridle off the hook then glanced back at him. 'I was going out for a ride, want to come along?'

'Sure. What horse can I take? I don't want to wear out Shorty for the rodeo.''

'Oh, you might as well take Pegasus. He does need the exercise.'

'Okay. Pegasus it is then.'

'See you outside,' She placed the bridle on Spartan then led him out of his stall and tied him to the hitching rail. Going back inside, she grabbed his saddle then went and saddled him up. Waiting for Calab, she saw the stallion in the round pen and walked over to check on him. 'Hey boy. How are you this morning?' The horse snorted as he looked at her, throwing his head up then resumed looking down the drive. 'Your missing her, aren't you?' He snorted again, and she looked over at his feed and water bucket. They hadn't been touched. 'You've got to at least drink something boy.'

'Ready for our ride?' Calab walked over, leading Pegasus behind him. 'What's up with him?'

'He hasn't touched his feed or water.' She climbed down off the fence and walked over to Spartan. Grabbing his reins off the rail, she mounted up and trotted up to Calab. 'He's pining for her.'

'He certainly looks like it.' He glanced over his shoulder at the horse then back at Amy. 'So, where are we going?'

'Anywhere, everywhere.' She laughed as she nudged Spartan into a gallop. 'Race you to the gorge!'

'Hey, that's not fair.' He nudged Pegasus faster, but at the same time was mindful of his age and didn't push him. 'You had a head start.'

'Eat my dust cowboy.' Amy laughed, urging Spartan on as they thundered up the trail towards the gorge at the back of the property. She laughed as the wind whipped her hair into her face, her hat flying off and bouncing on her back by the string. Her eyes stung from the wind, but she urged him on faster. The gorge soon loomed ahead and she slowed him down as Calab caught up. 'Beat you.'

'Yeh,yeh.' He patted Pegasus as he stopped him next to Amy, looking around. He never tired of the beauty of the landscape but something felt different. There was something that felt out of place. Then he saw something caught his eye in the grass and pointed to it. 'Amy, look.'

Amy looked down at where he was pointing, then grabbed her phone out from her pocket. 'I'm calling Grandpa.' She dialed his number, then waited for him to pick up. 'Grandpa, we found hoof prints and motorbike tracks in the clearing near the gorge….. Don't worry, Ty and I are being careful…. We won't touch anything…. How long will you be? Okay… See you soon… Bye.'

'Is he coming up to take a look?'

'Yep.' She placed her phone back in her pocket as she picked Spartans reins up. 'We'll just back up so we don't mess up the evidence. Grandpa is calling the police, and he'll be on his way.' She backed Spartan away from the tracks, then looked down at what she could see. 'Looks like they were getting chased by a motorbike.'

'A person on a motorbike with a gun.' He corrected. 'They had no chance.'

'No. Your right.' She patted Spartan as she looked around, a feeling of anger rising in her. 'Whoever shot at her shot her when she was trying to get away from them. They shot her in the back! Why would anyone do that?'

'I don't know.'

'They weren't far from home either. She must have been trying to get to Heartland to get help.' Calab didn't respond and she was left in her thoughts as she rubbed Spartans shoulder. By the hoof tracks, the horse had been in a full bolt, with the motorbike right on their tail. She could see the tracks of where she had stopped the horse, then they had ran again into the woods. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she picked it up, surprised to see that half an hour had passed already. 'Hi Grandpa…. No, we haven't touched anything…. Okay…. See you soon.' She hung up then placed the phone back away. 'He's on his way now, with Sargent Nick. They aren't far away.'

'Good.' Calab looked up at the cloudy sky. 'It looks like it's going to rain soon.'

'Good thing then we found the tracks when we did or they would be washed away.' She heard the sound of hoofbeats behind them and turned to look. 'It's them.'

'Good job finding this.' Nick dismounted his horse as he pulled up next to them. 'Sargent Nick Avery.'

'Amy Fleming and Calab O'Dell.' She hopped off Spartan and tied him up next to the horse the Sargent had borrowed. 'We haven't been anywhere near it, except for those tracks there.' She pointed to where her and Calab had stopped then backed away. 'We didn't see them till then, so once we did we left so we wouldn't mess it up.'

'Well, I must thank you for that. It makes my job easier.' He grabbed the camera he was carrying out of the bag, then began to take photographs of the tracks. 'So, your grandpa was saying your good with horses. What do these hoof tracks tell you?'

'The girl had her horse in a full gallop, coming from the right across the clearing, then stopped and paused for a moment there-' She pointed to where the girl had wheeled the horse around. 'Then continued into the trees.'

'Very good. Maybe we could make a detective out of you.' He knelt down to pick up a bullet casing not far from where the girl had stopped after he had photographed it and held it up to look at it. 'Well, the one that your vet got out of the horse was fired from this shell.' There was a small pile of casings near where the motorbike had stopped, the imprint of someone going over the handlebars evident in the soft turf. There were footprints there too, male footprints. 'The girl stopped over there and took a shot at the man. He went over the handlebars when his tyre deflated and took shots standing at her here, then took off.'

'Do you think whoever shot her is still around here?'

'I don't think so.' He glanced around the surrounding area. 'I'd say he's long gone by now.' He grabbed the horses reins and mounted as Amy hopped on her own horse. 'I'll grab that video off you too before I leave if you wouldn't mind Jack.'

'Sure, I'll grab it for you when we get back.'

'Thanks.'

'So, have you guys had any luck finding out who she is?' Amy asked as she cantered Spartan up next to the Sargent. 'Does she have a name?'

'We haven't had any luck so far. The department that has her gun at the moment is trying to identify it and place it with a license so if they find its registered we could get a name. Other then that, we don't really have anything to go on until she wakes up.'

'Have you tried asking around Pike River?' She dodged a branch as they cantered under a tree back towards the house. 'Yesterday, when our vet came to look at the horse he found a mark on his neck and the horse had been one that was in the whole mess up with the rustlers stealing the horses in the park. Maybe she came from around there?'

Nick nodded. 'Well, we don't have anything else to go on, we can try there. Thanks.'

'Your welcome.' They continued on to the ranch, pulling up outside the barn. Amy dismounted, then grabbed the reins of the Sargent's horse and Paint. 'I'll take care of them Grandpa.'

'Alright, thanks Amy. I'll go grab you the thumb drive.'

'Appreciate it.' The Sargent looked over at the horse in the pen, then walked over closer to get a better look. The stallion saw him and snorted, then exploded as he charged at the fence. 'Woah!'

'Yeh, he doesn't like men.' Amy threw the horses reins at Calab and ran over. 'Whenever my Grandpa or Calab goes near the fence he goes like this.' The stallion reared again and bolted forward at them, crashing into the wooden rails. 'He hates men.'

'I can see that.' He backed away a good distance, then the stallion began to calm down again. 'Does he have a microchip or anything?'

'No, our vet checked. Apart from the scar on his neck where he was creased, there is nothing to identify him.'

'That doesn't help any.'

'I guess it wouldn't.'

'Here it is.' Jack walked over and handed him the thumb drive. 'It's the only file on there.'

'Thank you.' he grabbed it and placed it in his pocket. 'Have a nice day folks.'

Jack nodded as the Sargent turned and left, then he looked back at the horse. 'How's he doing?'

'He's not eating, and he hasn't drunk anything.' The stallion was looking down the road again. 'Have you heard anything from the hospital?'

'No change. The girl still hasn't woken.' He patted Amy on the shoulder. 'I think the stallion will be fine. He'll settle down and start eating soon.'

'I hope your right.'

'Trust me.' He winked at her. 'Lisa is coming over this afternoon, so we'll see if we can get him to eat from her.'

* * *

"How are you doing boy?' Lisa asked as she slowly and cautiously walked over to the fence, Jack standing a good way back. The stallion snorted and raised his head as he heard her voice, then watched her as she stopped next to the fence. 'Hey, do you want some food?' She held out a bucket with fresh oats and carrots. 'It's really nice boy. Come have some.'

His ears flicking, he watched her with his big brown eyes. The bucket looked tempting, but it wasn't his girl offering them to him. Something though in her voice was drawing him to her though and slowly he put one foot in front of the other until he was at the fence.

'Good boy.' The stallion started to smell the oats, then placed his muzzle in the bucket and began to eat. She looked over her shoulder at Jack and smiled, then turned back to the horse. 'Good boy. Good boy.'

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The noise was driving her crazy.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

What on earth was it?

Beep.

Beep.

It was really starting to get on her nerves.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

There was a funny smell and it was driving her crazy.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Where was she?

Beep.

What was she doing here?

Beep.

Beep.

Why couldn't she open her eyes?

Beep.

Beep.

She could hear voices.

Beep.

Beep.

Where was her horse?

Beep.

Where was she?

Beep.

Beep.

She was tired, so tired….

* * *

**So, still no real news about the girl, no news of who she is or where she came from. Who is out to get her? Why did they shoot her? What do they want with her? I guess those burning questions will have to go unanswered for another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, Adios! **


	8. Chapter 8- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys! Here is another chapter for ya all!**

**Thank you to all of you guys who have dropped me a review, it is much appreciated! In response to a review from Barbra Holloway, Ty will be in this story quite a lot further down the track (I think he comes in about chapter 20 or so, I can't remember to be exact) and as I have said before, this is not a Ty and Amy story so to everyone please don't ask when he'll be coming in again. I have answered your question twice now. I hope this doesn't seem rude, but I addressed this already at the start of this story so this is the last time I'm saying this. I think that there is more then enough of Ty and Amy fics, but not many of Jack and Lisa which is also partially why I wrote this (that and because they are my faves) so if anyone has a problem with that, go tell someone who cares cause I don't! Like I have said before, he will be in it, but this story DOES NOT revolve around Ty and Amy!**

**Hope this answers your question and I hope that I don't seem to abrupt to you all, I just am sick of the PM's asking 'When will Ty be back?' hence this rather direct authors note.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. We learn a little about the mysterious girl in this chapter, but not too much! Just enough to keep you all hanging! *laughs evilly***

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Beep.

Beep.

There was that noise again, driving her crazy.

Beep.

Beep.

Where was she?

Beep.

That was it. She had had enough of that noise. Her eyes opened and as they opened she saw she was in a room. Her eyes widened. _She was in a room! _What's more, she was in a hospital!

Looking down, she saw cords and tubes attached to her, a mask over her face. _I have to get out of here! _She tried to move, but her arms and legs wouldn't cooperate. Pain swept over her body as she tried again to move. Why couldn't she move? Why was she in so much pain? What was she doing here? She had to get out. She had to get away now.

'Don't try to move!'

She saw a nurse walking in and it only freaked her out more. She was scared, terrified but she had to get out of here. She couldn't get away, her body not responding as she tried to move.

'Don't try to move honey.'

The woman repeated what she had said again, grabbing a needle from the draw beside the bed. 'No! No!' She tried to protest, but no words came out. She tried to move, tried to get away from her but she couldn't. The needle was injected into her as she tried to fight but slowly she began to get tireder and tireder until she finally feel into a deep sleep…..

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The noise was back.

Beep.

Beep.

It was driving her crazy. Again!

Beep.

_That's it. _Her eyes flew open, looking around the room. She wasn't alone. There were two men and a woman in there too, with the man and woman in police uniforms. _No! _

Nick nudged Maggie as he saw the girl was awake. Walking over to her, he sat down on the seat beside the bed as Clint went to let the nurse know she was awake. 'Hi'

_Get away from me! _

'My name is Sergeant Avery and this is Constable Dolye but you can just call us Nick and Maggie.'

_I don't give a hoot who you are. _

'What's your name?'

_Not saying. _

Nick looked at the girl as she glared at him. There was something he could see in her eyes, it wasn't defiance or belligerence, rather it was fear and he could tell she was scared. 'It's okay sweetie, you don't need to be afraid of us. We aren't going to hurt you.'

_I don't care. I don't trust you. Too many people have told me that then gone back on it. I won't trust you. _

'We want to help you, but you need to help us. What's your name?'

_Ask till the cows come home. I'm not answering. _

Maggie looked at the girl, then at Nick. 'Do you think she's deaf?'

_I prefer to call it selective responding. _

Nick caught the look she gave her. 'No, she's not deaf.'

_You got that right. _

'Let me try.' She asked and Nick let her have the seat. Looking into her eyes, she touched the girl's hand and felt her flince. 'We want to help you. We know your in trouble but we need you to help us. We can't help you if you won't help us. Can you at least tell us your name?'

_How can I know your not lying? How can I know your not working for the guy whose after me. I won't tell you a thing. _

_'_Please?'

_Still. Not. Saying. _

'Well, if you aren't going to tell us your name then I guess we'll just have to give you one. How about Michael?'

_Oh please. Get lost. _

'You don't like that? How about Annie?' She saw the girl roll her eyes. 'Or you could just tell us what it is.'

_Ah. Nope. _

Maggie looked at Nick and he motioned for her to follow him. 'We'll be back later.'

_Yeh, I don't doubt it. _She scowled as they left, then tried again to move. She could feel everything, could feel herself trying to move and yet she couldn't. It was like she had been given something that made her lie still. Maybe she had been hurt. She couldn't remember what had happened. She didn't know how she had gotten here but she knew she had to get out. Cougar and her stallion were relying on her…..

* * *

'Take a seat.' Jack offered the Sergeant and Constable a few days later. They had dropped by, as they said they needed to talk to him, and Lisa, so she was sitting beside him. 'What can we help with?'

'Well, the girl doesn't want to talk to us or Clint who's going to be her caseworker.' He sat down as Lou poured him and Maggie a cup of coffee each and set it down in front of them. 'Thank you. We've tried talking to her about four times now but she hasn't said a thing. Actually, we are at our wits end. The check on the gun came back and while it's not illegal for it to not be registered it doesn't help us out any. We tried going to Pike River and showing her picture around but no one seemed to know who she was.'

'I don't quite understand where you're going with this.'

'We were hoping that you two could try talking to her.' Maggie explained. 'We've tried and tried but she won't respond to us. We're hoping she might with you two.'

'Well, I guess it's worth a shot.' Lisa looked at Jack. 'I'm free this afternoon if you want to duck in there with me.'

'Sure. I'm not busy.'

'That would be great.' She pulled a voice recorder out from her pocket. 'Just in case she does start talking, we do need it on recording as evidence because she won't talk to us.'

'That's fine. I can do that.'

'Maybe take her a picture of her horse too.' Nick suggested. 'Seeing that you've got her horse and are looking after him might get her to trust you.'

'That's not a bad idea-' Lisa's reply was interrupted by the sound of their radios going off and they quickly got up and moved into the entrance to answer it.

'We've got to run, we have a call.' Nick grabbed his hat off the rack then turned to Lisa. 'If you do manage to get a recording, drop it by the station on the way home.'

'Don't worry. We will.' She assured them as they hurried out to the patrol car and took off back towards Hudson. Lisa turned to Jack. 'Well, I guess we might as well go drop in at the hospital now.'

'I guess so.'

'Hey, while your in town, can you please grab more yoghurt?' Lou asked as she walked back into the kitchen, seeing them about to leave. 'Mallory has been stuck into it again and I don't have enough for this recipe I want to cook.'

'Sure, I'll remember.' Jack put on his jacket and hat then helped Lisa with hers. 'While I'm at it I might buy a lock and barrel bolt too.'

'Come on.' Lisa chuckled, nudging him with her shoulder as she went out the door. 'You warm your truck up and I'll go grab a couple of photos of the stallion.'

'Alright.'

The stallion was pacing back and forth at the rails close to the road as he could get. He stopped and snorted, then neighed loudly as he looked down the drive. Pawing the ground again, he began to pace back and forth then reared again, trying to get out.

'Woah, easy boy. Easy.' Lisa stopped at the fence and clicked her fingers at him as she held her phone up to get a picture. The stallion snorted at her, shaking his head then walked a couple of steps towards her. 'It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me.' The stallion watched her with his ears pointed towards her, then reared and wheeled around. She sighed. Even though he had been here for five days already, he was still as flighty and jumpy as he had been when he had first turned up. At least she had a couple of good pictures of him though. Hopefully the girl would be more trusting than him. Turning away from the corral, she walked over to the truck as Jack pulled up. 'He's still pretty skittish.'

'I can see that.' He watched as the stallion bolted around the pen again as Lisa hopped in the other side. 'You got the pics and the voice recorder?'

'Yep. It's in my pocket.' She patted her jeans as they pulled out of the ranch yard going down the drive towards the road. 'Has he been eating?'

'No, and he won't drink either. Amy has been trying when she drops his feed in the trough but he won't go near her. He just constantly gallops around and around that pen.'

'He must be missing her dreadfully.' She looked down at her phone at the pictures of him. The stallion looked confused, upset and lonely, staring down the drive in the photo she had taken. He didn't understand that the girl was injured, that she needed to be where she was at. All he knew was that she had disappeared down that road and he hadn't seen her since. No wonder he was so stressed and flighty. He was trapped and alone without her, and had to deal with strange people around him. 'Hopefully we have more luck with the girl then we've had at trying to get through to him.'

* * *

The girl growled in her throat, looking at the roof above her. She still couldn't get out, knew she wasn't strong enough to but that didn't stop her from thinking about escaping. She was sick of it, sick of the poking and prodding that the doctors and nurses had been giving her, them trying to force her to talk and eat. She'd just had enough of it all.

The police had been back too, and she was quickly getting tired of it. She just wanted to be alone and get out of there. She had to get away. Cougar and her stallion were out there, somewhere and she didn't know what had happened to them.

'Miss, you have visitors.'

The noise brought her to reality as she heard the doctors voice and she growled. The coppers. Again. _I'm still not going to talk. _

A man and a woman entered the room that she had never seen before and eyed them warily. She was sure that she hadn't seen them before, but something inside her said that she had. Then she remembered. They were the ones who had seen her digging through the bins outside of the diner. A cold look washed over her face as the woman sat down next to her.

'Hello young lady.'

_And here we go again. _

'I'm Lisa Stillman and this is Jack Bartlett.'

_Your point being? _

'We've been quite worried about you. I'm glad to see your feeling better.'

_How? Why? _

'What's your name?'

_And I knew it. _She rolled her eyes as she sighed then looked at the woman blankly. _They just are so persistent, aren't they?_

Lisa saw the look on the girl's face, then glanced at Jack and grabbed out her phone. 'Well, if you don't want to tell us your name perhaps you'll tell us his?'

_Warrior! _She looked at the picture of her stallion, relief flooding over her. He looked okay, tense and scared but okay. He was in a pen that looked familiar, then it dawned on her. That was the ranch she had taken the feed from. She didn't want to talk to them, but she craved to know how he was. She knew that he would be missing her terribly and it hurt her not to know if he had been injured or not. 'Warrior. His name is Warrior.'

Lisa nodded, hiding her surprise that the girl had spoken to her. 'Well, Warrior saved your life young lady. He got you to us in time and we called the ambulance. Your a very lucky girl.'

She rolled her eyes. She wasn't lucky at all. She knew he would be back to finish the job off. It was only a matter of time. It would have been better if she had died, then it would all have been over. Looking again at the picture of her stallion, she decided that talking about him was at least safe enough. 'How's- how's Warrior doing?'

'Not too great.' Jack joined in on the conversation and saw the girl flinch at the sound of his voice. 'He's been off his feed since we've had him at the ranch and he won't drink either. We can't get anywhere near him.' He saw the look on her face. 'But that's no surprise at all to you is it?'

The girl shook her head. 'No. Was he injured?'

'He did have a bullet in his rump, but our vet sedated him and got it out. He's going to be fine.'

'Thank goodness for small mercies.' She looked at the phone, then an idea came to mind. 'I- I know this might sound stupid but is there anyone at the ranch you could call? I know Warrior is going to be going out of his mind and maybe if he can hear my voice it might help some.'

'No, no, that's not stupid. Jack's granddaughter is there now. I'll give her a call.' She dialed Amy's number then waited for her to pick up. 'Amy, your at Heartland right? Could you do us a quick favour? Thanks…. We're here at the hospital with the girl now and she was wondering if she could talk to Warrior… That's the stallion's name…. Okay… Great…' She covered the mouthpiece with her hand and looked over at her. 'She's heading out to him now.' She listened, then placed the phone in front of her mouth. 'Okay, she's out with him now.'

'Warrior.' She called into the phone, listening to the sound of hoofbeats running around the pen. 'Warrior! It's me boy!' She could hear the horse stop and snort, then slowly walk closer to the phone on the other end of the call. 'It's okay boy. I'm fine. You don't need to worry. I'm okay and I'm going to be out of here soon.' The horse snorted close the the phone and she laughed. 'I don't think you like the sound of that hey? Well I don't like it much either but I have to be here where I am. I'll come see you soon though.' The horse snorted again, then she could hear the sound of him chewing something. 'Don't chew the phone Warrior! You naughty boy!'

'He's trying to figure out where your voice is coming from.' Amy laughed as she wiped the slobber off her mobile then looked at the stallion. A complete change had taken place in him. He was standing relaxed, liking his lips as he looked at the phone then he started to whinny gently as he nudged her arm that was holding the phone with his muzzle. 'He's trying to get you to talk again.'

'You be good for them mister. I'm trusting you not to kill anyone.' She wasn't joking. The stallion had killed a man before, only a couple of months back. One of the men that had been after her but she wasn't about to disclose that bit of information in their hearing. her tone changed slightly as she spoke again. 'Listen boy. I'm really really sorry I put you in that danger. I didn't mean for either of us to get shot. I'm sorry.' She could hear him snort and nudge the phone. 'I have to go now boy, okay? You be good.'

'Thanks Amy.' Lisa took the phone away as the girl's eyes started to water. 'How is he now?'

'A lot calmer.' The stallion still was watching the phone, but when he heard that the voice was different he lost interest in it and instead walked over to his feed bucket. Slowly, he sniffed at the oats then began to eat. 'He's actually eating now. I think him hearing her voice did the trick.'

'Well hopefully it helped. Thanks again Amy.'

'Your welcome. Bye.'

'Bye.' She hung up the phone and saw the girl looking away from then as she sniffled. 'Are you okay honey?'

'It's my fault. It's my fault he got shot.'

'Hey hey, it's alright.' Lisa grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears away from the girl's eyes. 'He's fine. He's alright.'

'I know but it's my fault he got shot and is now stuck in your corral.' The girl sniffed again. 'He hates being locked in. He hates it so much. He hates it enough he would almost kill himself trying to get out. Ugh, if only I hadn't decided to find a different place to camp, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be stuck in here, and he wouldn't be stuck in there.'

'Your not really making much sense sweetie.' Jack prompted, knowing that they at least needed to find out her name. They needed to know what had happened. Why don't you start from the beginning?'

The girl sniffled again, then nodded. 'From the other day beginning or beginning beginning?'

'The beginning beginning is normally a good place to start.'

* * *

**Soooooo, you'll all have to wait till the next chapter for her story! *hehe* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Adios!**


	9. Chapter 9- Running From A Nightmare

**Chapter 9**

'Alright.' She sighed, looking down at her hands. 'My name is Jessica Hawkins, just Jessie for short. When I was little, my mother was in a really bad relationship. The man was violent and abusive, not only to her but to me too. We moved around a lot, we never did really settle anywhere. We were constantly on the move. I think that my mom was on the run from him.'

Lisa rubbed the girl's shoulder as she stopped. 'Your doing okay honey. Keep going.'

'I was only little when it happened.' She shuddered as the memories came back. 'My mom and him had been fighting again. I was in the room, crying and yelling for them to stop but they wouldn't. Then he grabbed out a gun and shot her with it. She hit the floor, blood was everywhere. I tried to get her to get up, but she wasn't moving and I saw him coming for me. It came to me later that he had killed her. I took off.' She paused for a moment, another tear slipping down her cheeks. 'I ran out of the motel room we had been staying in and locked him in it then I took off down the road. I don't really remember much of what happened next, but I know it was night. I was running, running anywhere to get away. I think I jumped into the back of a pick up that was parked in the full station a bit down the road. I remember riding in it for quite some time, then when it came to a stop in the forest I jumped out.'

'What happened then Jessie?' Jack prompted, handing Lisa another tissue for the girl.

'I remember wandering around in the forest. I didn't know what to do.' She snfiffled again as she forced herself to stop crying. 'I was cold, hungry, scared. I was five for Pete's sake. It was the middle of winter, there was snow everywhere. I remember walking, trying to find a house or something to try and get warm in, then I don't know what happened. I remember waking up in a cabin, really really sick. There was this Indian man and woman there. He said he had found me in the forest and he brought me back to his home. He kept me there till I was better, and by then I had started to trust them both. I had told them I didn't have any family, so they decided to keep me there. I was happy. I grew up, got older. His wife Lillian looked after me, she taught me to read and cook and everything she knew. She died of a heart attack when I was nine.' She paused again, blinking back tears. 'Robert was heartbroken when she died, but he still had me to look after. He was getting on in years, so I would go and hunt, get food and take care of the little homestead they had in the mountains. He taught me how to train mustangs, and it was him that helped me with Warrior. A couple of years before I got him, he had been in the herd that was stolen and being sold to the meat truck.'

'Yes, we heard about that. Scott, our vet saw the scar on his neck from where he was creased.' Lisa added in. 'We had heard about what had taken place near Pike River.'

'Well, he was the one who put a stop to it. I was only eight at the time, but I tried to help. It was me who found the men trapping the mustangs and got him to stop them.'

'What happened to him?' Jack asked, wondering where the man was now. Surely if he had been looking after her since she was five he would be looking for her. 'Did you runaway from him?'

'No.' Jessie sighed again. 'I had been out hunting that day with Warrior. When I got back to the cabin, I felt something was odd. The horses that were his were gone and the front door was open. It was the middle of winter. He never left it open in winter.'

'What happened next?'

'I went inside. I found him on the floor.' Her eyes glistened with tears. 'He had been shot. Killed, in his own home. There was a note too, written with his blood. _I am coming for you_. I knew who it was. It was the man who had killed my mother all those years ago. He had killed him. He had found out where I was after all those years and he was after me. I buried him next to his wife, then I took off. That was a little less then a year ago now. I've been running ever since.'

Lisa looked at Jack, then back at the girl. 'He was the one who shot you.'

'Yes.' Jessie admitted. 'He did. I had been staying in a cave not far from your ranch. I knew he had been there and so I was looking for somewhere else to hide. That's when he found me. He was on a motorbike. I tried to get away, but Warrior wasn't fast enough to outrun his gun and here I am. He's still out there, he knows I'm not dead and he'll be coming for me. He won't stop till I'm dead, and all because I saw him kill my mother.'

'Well, you needn't worry about him now. Your safe here. The police will find him and it will all be over.'

Jessie rolled her eyes. 'He's never been caught before. He's not about to be caught now. It won't end till I'm dead.'

Jack looked at the girl, he could see she wasn't making this up. It was true, every word of it. 'Jessie, what is his name?'

'Matt Durelle. He's wanted for petty thievery, drug dealer, murderer, gang leader. You name it, he's done it.' She sighed. 'He spent time in jail, that's what I heard while I was with Robert, and when he escaped he came looking for me. He's not a person you want to mess with. He murdered quite a few people south of the border, he and his gang. They're bad news. Really bad news. That's just the kind of people that my mother used to hang around. It wasn't good company. I'd have turned out like her too if I wasn't looked after by the Macentiers. I know that now.'

'What was her name?'

'Judith Hawkins.'

'You don't have any other family?'

'No. Thank God. Her parents died when she was nearly thirty and she had no siblings. I wouldn't want to know if I've got family if they're all like her. Even though she might have been my mother, I know how I would have turned out if things hadn't ended like they did. I lost count how many boyfriends she had, she didn't even know who my father was or is. Personally, I don't want to know. It would be just my luck that they guy who killed her and is after me is my father.'

Lisa nodded, her heart going out to the girl. She didn't know what to say. The girl had one heck of a time, and yet she seemed so calm cool and collected about it. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was nearly time to leave since visiting hours were coming to a close. 'Well Jessie, it's getting late and it's nearly time for us to be on our way.'

Jessie nodded, her gaze averted down at her hands. 'Alright.' She looked up at her for a moment, then glanced at Jack. 'I'm really sorry that I stole from you place. I was only stealing so Warrior and I had food to eat over winter.'

'That's alright Jessie, we won't hold it against you.'

'So your not going to tell the police about it?'

'I don't think there is really a need to press charges. We'll just forget this ever happened okay as long as it doesn't happen again, alright?'

'Alright.' She looked up at him, a million emotions showing her thoughts in her eyes. 'Thank you.'

'Your welcome. You stay well now you hear and focus on getting better. You don't need to worry about that man anymore, your safe here.'

_I wish that were true_. Jessie thought, but just nodded then looked at Lisa. 'Warrior might look tough, but underneath it all he is a big softy. Treat him gently and you won't have any problems with him.'

'I'll keep that in mind.' Lisa stood up, then placed her hand on the girls shoulder. 'We will come back and see you tomorrow. I can ring Amy again and she can let you talk to Warrior again if you like.'

'I'd appreciate that.' Her face showed her genuine gratitude. 'Thank you.'

Lisa smiled as she nodded. 'Anytime Jessie. I'll see you later.'

Jessie watched as the couple walked out of the room, then sank back against her pillow. She was mad, mad at herself for talking to them but it felt good to have it off her chest. She had held onto the anger and hate she kept bottled up inside her for way too long, it felt good to be able to voice some of what she was feeling. In a way she didn't know exactly how she was feeling or what she was feeling. She felt scared, alone. Lost.

Glancing at the door they had left through, she was reminded of the old couple who had taken care of her. Lisa reminded her so much of Lillian, kind, gentle, caring. The type of person she wanted in her life. She wanted to be loved, protected. Even though the couple had given her that and a life that she was grateful for now she no longer had that. A picture flashed through her mind. The image of the people around the dinner table at the ranch. A family. That's what she wanted, wanted to be a part of. That's what her heart yearned for. _Family. _A place where she belonged, a place she could call home.


	10. Chapter 10- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys.**

**Since your all asking for more, I thought I'd better give you a lil more (just a lil bit, a lil smudge, a lil tidbit) of the story for the week. The chapter was going to be longer, but it just wasn't going anywhere and I decided to cut it short, merge in the first part of the next chapter and get onto the more interesting part of the story. I'm still not happy with it, there was supposed to be a conversation with the police, social worker and Jessie but it wasn't what I wanted and so I left that out and brought forward part of the next chapter. As I have said before, I have no idea about police procedure ect, so I'm just making it up as it goes.. Hope this is okay, and would sort of be realistic.**

**Another thing I want to say is, if I was a nice writer to my characters, I'd be a bit kinder to them and give Jessie a break after all she's been through but- I'm not *laughes evily* its going to be quite sometime before she gets a break and not only does she get into a dangerous situation with the person from her past Lisa and Jack get dragged into the mess with her... (cant give out too many spoilers) You'd think after that Jessie would be able to stay with Jack and Lisa and live happily ever after *coughs loudly* but that aint going to be as easy as that. (of course not, why would I make it easy? what point is there in that?) I've probably given out a little too much spoilers in saying this but oh well, it'll keep you all wondering and in suspense. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Lisa looked at Jack soberly as she turned off the voice recorder and they continued walking down the hallway of the hospital. He looked at her and placed his arm around her waist and she leaned against his shoulder. 'That poor girl Jack, going through what she has.'

'She's had a pretty rough life, that's for sure.' He was about to say more to Lisa when a doctor walked up to them. 'Hello.'

'Hi.' The doctor looked at them, then check her clipboard. 'You must be Jack Bartlett and Lisa Stillman right?'

'That's right.'

'Constable Doyle told me you would be dropping by.' She extended her hand forward. 'I'm Doctor Barbra Douglas. I've been looking after the girl since she got here.' She glanced to the door of the girls room. 'Did you have any luck talking to my very difficult patient?'

Lisa nodded as she shook her hand. 'Well, she didn't want to at first but we did manage to get some information out of her. For starters you can put her name down as Jessica Hawkins but she prefers to be called Jessie.'

Barbara raised her eyebrows as she wrote the name down on the patient file. 'You must have the magic words or something. I've been trying to get that much out of her since she woke up and I couldn't even force that out of her. Do you have the name of her parents or Guardians?'

'Judith Hawkins was her mother. She's deceased. She doesn't know who her father is.'

'Alright.' She wrote that down on the file too. 'Any relatives?'

'Not that she knows of.'

'That's fine. I can try looking her up in the system and see I anything comes up.' Barbara looked at Lisa. 'How did she seem to you?'

'Troubled. There's a lot more to her then meets the eye.'

'She's got a man coming after her too, he's the one who shot her.' Jack added. 'We're going to inform the Sargent about what she said, but we're telling you so that you can keep an eye on her too. She's really worried that he's still going to come after her.'

'Don't worry, I will keep an eye out.'

'Other then not talking to you guys here, how is she?'

'Distant. Uncooperative.' She checked through her files for notes about her care. 'We're keeping her sedated because of the injuries she sustained but we're cutting back on that as much as possible since its a strong drug. Not only she won't talk to us but she won't let us feed her either. Other then that, she's doing as well as can be expected. The bullets haven't left any major damage, but she was very lucky. One was wedged in close to her spine, if it had been a fraction of an inch closer it would have paralyzed her. She also lost a lot of blood, so we did a transfusion and that seemed to have worked well. She is severely underweight and malnourished and she had a nasty gash on her arm that was infected when she got her. In my opinion, she hasn't been cared for. Even without the bullet wounds, she's in rough shape.'

Jack nodded. 'She's been living out in the wilderness for nearly a year, hunting and scavenging whatever she can but I'm surprised she lasted this long on her own. It's a dangerous world out there.'

'I couldn't agree more.' Her phone began ringing in her pocket and she pulled it out. 'I'm sorry, I've got to take this call. I'll see you later.'

Lisa looked up at Jack as the lady hurried off, then looked at her watch. 'We better get this recorder back to the Sergeant then I've got to get on home.'

'Alright, then let's get moving.' His hand holding hers, they walked out of the hospital then drove around to the police station in silence. Both of them sobered by what the girl had revealed, they were mortified by what had taken place in her life. 'That poor kid. No wonder she wouldn't talk to anyone.'

'She's a lot like her stallion. Hurt, scared.' Lisa glanced over at him. 'She's scared of men. I could see it in her eyes when she looked at you.'

'No wonder too, watching that guy kill her mother. She's terrified that he's coming after her.'

'I think she has reason to be scared. She was very lucky this time, she mightn't be so lucky the next.'

'Well hopefully there won't be a next time.' The truck pulled to a stop in front of the police station and he turned the engine off. Looking over at Lisa, he could tell she was a bit shaken up and rubbed her hand gently. 'Lis, what is it?'

'Oh, nothing.' She assured him, quickly putting on a brave face so he wouldn't push the issue. 'It's fine.'

'Alright.' He patted her hand, then opened the door and hopped out. Lisa got out, then they walked into the police station and over to the desk.

Maggie was sorting out papers as they came in and she looked up when she heard them. 'So, how did it go?'

'Well, we did manage to get her to talk.' Lisa grabbed out the recorder and placed it on the desk. 'She told us what's going on and what happened but you can hear all of it on the tape.'

'Alright, well that's a very good start. Thank you.'

'Lisa and I are going to go visit her again tomorrow in the morning.' Jack added in. 'It might be a good idea if you came too. She might speak to you if we're there. She seemed comfortable enough talking to Lisa, she might come around with you too.'

'Okay, I'll see if the Sergeant is able to come too.'

'That might not be such a good idea.' Lisa saw the look on the woman's face and quickly continued. 'It's nothing against him it's just Jessica is frightened of men. She seemed to tolerate Jack, but he's already tried talking to her and she wouldn't have a word of it.'

'Well that explains a few things then.' Nick joined in on the conversation as he entered the room. 'She did look quite upset and scared when I tried talking to her, it was like she thought I was going to hurt her. I guess it's no surprise though, after all it was a man who shot her.'

'Yes, apparently he's been after her a long time. His name is Matt Durelle, she told Lisa about it.' Jack shook his hand as the Sergeant came over to them. 'It's all on the tape. She knows it was him that shot her.'

'Matt Durelle. Well well well. It is a small world after all. The police have been after him for a long time. He's got quite the record of drug smuggling and dealing, not to mention escaping from jail and other things.'

'You can add murder and attempted murder to the list too.' Lisa added. 'He killed Jessie's mother when she was five and she saw him do it.'

* * *

**This was where I was going to put in a conversation with the police, social worker ect but I left that out. I was also just going to leave the chapter there, but I decided I'd leave you all on a cliff hanger (evil, yes, I know) and so have put this in instead. This is a day after the previous half of the chapter, so time has passed, blah blah blah ect ect. Anyway, I'll shut up and give you the rest lol**

* * *

Something, something was wrong. She could feel it. Could feel something there that shouldn't be. Something that shouldn't be there in the room. Something that sent a chill through her spine as the sound of footsteps came closer.

Jesse's eyes flew open as she heard a man's heavy footsteps walking into the room. Looking at the door, her eyes widened as she saw the man standing there. The man smirked at her and she shivered. He winked at her as he walked closer and closer, smiling as he saw her shuddering.

'Looks like I didn't kill you.'

'Looks like you didn't.' She snarled, her eyes glistening with anger as she suppressed her fear. He was there, standing right in front of her. Flashbacks ran through her mind, Screaming. Yelling. Fighting. Hitting. Punching. Throwing. The gun. The suppressed shot. Her mother's body hitting the ground. Her mother's open glazed eyes as she gasped for one last breath. Running. Running as far away as she could. 'What do you want?'

'You know what I want.' He smirked, pulling a pistol out of a hidden holster in his jacket then stroking it as his cold eyes gleamed. He pointed it at her, then laughed softly as he saw her shrink back. 'Ah, I won't do it now. It's too easy. There's no thrill.' He grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her into his face. 'The thrill of the chase. Next time Jessie. Next time.'

Jessie was flung back down onto the bed as the man walked out of the room. Her whole body was shaking, shaking from fear as she tried to calm her breathing. She was terrified, terrified out of her wits. He had been there. He had been there in the flesh.

Her hands went to her throat, rubbing her sore neck from when he had yanked her off the bed. She knew it would bruise, but that was the last thing on her mind. He knew she was alive. She had to get away. He could come back, he could come back and kill her at anytime. She had to get away. Had to get away before he returned.

Sitting up, she winced as pain shot through her back from her wounds but she pushed it aside. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was nearly two in the morning. She had an hour before the night nurse would do her rounds. An hour to make her escape.

Looking around the dark room, she began to conjure a plan. There was no way she could slip out the door without anyone noticing. She would be caught in an instant. There was no point telling anyone, Matt would have long disappeared by the time the police arrived. He would be back. They couldn't keep her safe. She had to get out.

Her eyes landed on the window. Bingo. Her escape route. It would be the best way to get out. No one would see her slip off into the night. She would disappear without a trace, like a ghost she needed to be.

Looking down at the IV line in her wrist, she knew she needed to get it out. Quickly she began to unwrap the bandage, then got ready to pull the needle out. Gently, gently, she began to remove the needle. Blood oozed out as the needle was removed and she held the bandage to her wrist tightly. Waiting until the bleeding had stopped, she wound the bandage around where the needle had been so it wouldn't get infected. The line out, there was nothing left connected to her.

Swinging her feet over the side of the bed, she sat catching her breath for a moment then got to her feet. Holding onto the bed, she stood unsteadily for a moment while she got her bearings then knelt down and pulled out the clothes left under the bed. Lisa had dropped off some clothes for her that day, and her boots were there too. Thanks Lisa, you've helped more than you know. She smirked as she put the clothing on. At least she would be dressed and in proper clothes and not the stupid hospital gown she had been wearing.

Throwing it under the bed, she pulled on her boots and grabbed her belt and knife then headed over to the window. Slipping the knife into the latch, she lifted it up then opened the window. A gust of cold wind blew into the room and she shivered. It was freezing. Winter definitely was coming early this year.

Lifting up her leg onto the windowsill, she winced as she stood on her injured leg for a moment then quickly pulled herself up and out the window. Her eyes widened as she saw the drop down to the ground, then she grabbed onto the drainpipe running down to the ground and began to lower herself to the ground. Her back and leg screamed in pain from the gunshot wounds but she couldn't stop now. She was halfway between the third floor and the ground, it was a long way to fall.

Her fingers were going white from how tightly she was holding on, but she still slowly lowered herself inch by inch. Finally she was close enough to the ground and she turned and let go. Landing on her feet, she almost collapsed from the pain that shot up her leg and she fell back onto her bottom. Sitting still for a moment, she looked up at the open window she had escaped from and shook her head. She was crazy, but then again being crazy was the only thing that had kept her alive this long.

Jessie took another minute to rest, then got to her feet and looked around. She hadn't been in this part of town, but she had a fair idea of where she was. A good thirty miles from Heartland, and her ticket to disappearing, Warrior.

She had to get there, get Warrior and get out of there before dawn but there was no way she would ever get there before the sun rose. She was about to sigh in defeat when she heard a vehicle approaching and smiled. That was her ticket. It was headed towards the road to Heartland.

Hearing the pick up slow, she hid in the bushes near the road and waited as it slowed to a stop. Hurrying over, she softly jumped onto the tray and held on as it pulled away down the road. She couldn't believe her luck. She had gotten out and was headed towards Heartland and no one had seen her. Now, as long as her luck lasted she would be just fine.

The wind in her hair, she held on tighter as the truck sped up. Glancing around, she recognized the countryside from when she had ridden Warrior into town and also from when she had gone down into the ranch yard. There was an intersection where the truck had to stop not far from the ranch. That's where she would jump off.

The truck slowed to a stop at the intersection and Jessie jumped out, landing on her feet as the truck continued on its way. She took a glance around, then headed towards the ranch. It wasn't far now, then she could grab Warrior and be out of there. She would go deeper into the mountains, far away from any civilization for the winter then once spring came she would cross the border into Montana. Hopefully he wouldn't follow her.

Her breath coming in short gasps, she jogged as fast as her injured leg would allow to Heartland. She had been very lucky, the doctor had told her not to have lasting repercussions from when she had been shot and that in time she would heal completely. She knew she had been lucky, but that luck has long run out. She could only keep running from him but one day it would come to an end. That's what she was trying to avoid. Getting killed. He had been at the hospital, where she had been told she would be safe but that wasn't the case. She wasn't safe anywhere.

Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, she looked down the ridge to the ranch. It wasn't far to go now, not long till she would be reunited with her stallion. The thought of seeing Warrior brought life back into her tired legs and she hurried on despite the dull ache from the healing wound.

Quietly, she jogged down the drive towards the ranch then headed over to the corral. Warrior was in there, his back leg cocked and his head down as he slept. Carefully she grabbed the latch, then opened the gate and walked in. 'Warri.' The stallion woke with a start, turning his head at her voice. He looked at her for a moment in the pale moonlight, then shook his head and trotted over to her. She laughed softly as he rubbed against her. 'Did you miss me boy? I missed you so much.' She scratched under his chin as he nibbled on her hair with his lips, then looked at the house. She had to get a move on, or someone might wake and see her. 'Come on boy, let's go.'

Making the stallion bow, she slipped her leg over his back and slid on as she let him rise. Holding on tightly to his mane, she nudged him forward into a walk through the gate then moved her hips and he jumped into a canter. A glance back over her shoulder as Warrior cantered down the drive, she was satisfied to see that no one had stirred. Looking forward again as the stallion veered off into the trees, she disappeared like a ghost into the night….

* * *

**OK, that's enough for this chapter. As I said, I'm not too happy with the first half of it but I can't think of anything else so that's all for now folks! *laughs evily at the cliff hanger ending* Adios!**


	11. Chapter 11- Running From A Nightmare

**Okay, okay, I wasn't planning on uploading another chapter yet, but since you guys have been asking for it I thought I might as well give you a lil more. This is the second half of the previous chapter, so it is only a very short chapter, just the people at Heartland discovering that Warrior is missing. The next chapter will be a full length one again, so it will be nice and long! (Hopefully around 2.5-3k words)**

**I really love reading your reviews and thoughts on my story, it really makes my day reading how you guys are enjoying it and where you guys think I'm going with it. I just sit here and smile, knowing exactly how this story is going to go and you guys not having any clue as to what I've got planned *rubs hands together* To the person Kyle who reviewed, your review really put a smile on my face! When I write, I imagine watching it play out like a movie and I'm glad your enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! To all the guests who have taken the time to review, thank you. To the Guest who said chapter 9 and 10 were tear jerking, you have no idea how tear jerking and scary this story is going to get. You've always got to write a storm before the calm lol, but I will promise you all it will start calming down soon. (A lil lull in the storm before the next onslaught lol) I don't know when I'll be uploading next, I've actually been sick in bed all week and I've got to get some tests done to see why I'm getting sick all the time so we'll have to see how that pans out. As I've said before, I actually have the entire story written (well, this particular part of it anyway) its just a matter of editing and uploading but I still have to find the time and energy to do so..**

**Anyway, enjoy and I do apologize that this chapter is rather short...**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Amy's alarm clock screamed and she groaned as she slapped the button to turn it off. Contemplating staying in bed, she rolled over and yawned as she decided to get up and take Spartan out for a ride before breakfast.

Yawning again, she quickly got dressed and headed outside to the barn. It was still dark, but the first rays of light were showing over the horizon as it heralded the beginning of a new day. Walking past the corral, she stopped. Something was wrong.

Running over to the fence, she saw the open gate. The stallion wasn't inside. Warrior was gone.

Turning on her heels, she quickly ran back into the house. Jack was sitting at the table now, sipping a cup of coffee as he listened to the news on the radio. 'Grandpa, Warrior's gone!'

Jack plonked his cup down as he looked at her. 'Pardon?'

'Warrior! He's gone!' She repeated, turning the radio off as Lou and Mallory walked into the room. 'I went out to take Spartan for a ride and the corral gate was opened and he's nowhere in sight.'

'I'll ring the police and find out if anyone's reported a loose horse.' Jack quickly stood up and walked over to the phone, then looked at the girl's in their pjs. 'Go get dressed, we'll go look for him as soon as it's light enough.'

Lou and Mallory nodded, then hurried back to their rooms as Amy went to the fridge to prepare a bit of breakfast for them to eat before they headed out. Throwing some bread into the toaster, she listened as Jack spoke on the phone.

'It's Jack Bartlett from Heartland in Hudson here. I was wondering if anyone has reported a loose horse recently… It's a black stallion, about seventeen hands and he's wearing a brown leather halter… Alright, I'll hold.' He placed his hand over the phone as he looked at Amy. 'They're just checking it up.'

'Hopefully he hasn't gone too far.' She looked out the window at the rising sun. 'We've got no idea how long ago he got out or what direction he's gone. He could be out on the highway by now.'

'Let's hope not.' He replied, then turned back to the phone as another person took the call. 'Sargent, it's Jack Bartlett here. Warrior's gone missing. We were wondering if anyone had reported seeing him on the roads….. I see… No, we didn't hear anything…. We only just found out he's missing…. I see.. Well, we're about to go looking now, but the more people out looking the more chance we have of finding her…. Alright, ten o'clock then... We'll have some horses ready to ride when you get here… Alright.. Thank you… Bye…'

'Grandpa, what's going on?' Amy asked as he hung the phone up. 'Looking for who?'

'Jessica ran away from the hospital last night. The night nurse did her rounds at three and found the window in her room open and the girl gone. They've been out looking for her around Hudson, but there's no sign of her. They've also got on camera the guy whose after her and they're out looking for him too.' He heard Lou and Mallory walk back into the room and continued. 'Since Warrior is missing too, they figure she's come here then taken off again into the mountains. They're gathering people for a search now and they're going to meet here at ten. We're going out now though, we might be able to find her first before she gets too far away.'

'Well, let's eat then get out there.' Lou quickly buttered some toast then handed it to Mallory. 'I'll pack some snacks, and a first aid kit. We might need it.'

'That's a good idea.' He was about to put the phone down, then quickly dialed Lisa's number. 'I'll just let Lisa know what's going on.' He waited till she picked up, then headed into the living room. 'Hi Lis, I hope I didn't wake you…. I was just on the phone to the police… Jessie ran away from the hospital last night and Warrior is missing from his pen this morning…. They're organizing a search now, they're meeting here at ten… I'm going out with the girls now, see if we can find her… Sure… I'll see you soon… Bye…' He hung up the phone then quickly grabbed a piece of toast off the plate. 'Lisa's coming over now. Let's go get the horses ready to ride and we'll head out as soon as she gets here.'


	12. Chapter 12- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys! **

**I managed to get a chance to edit this chapter, so now I'm posting it here for you all to enjoy. I'm feeling a bit better these last couple days, this cold I had has gone away somewhat so I'm thankful for that. I've got more tests next week though and doctors appointments so I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload again... I will try and get it up as soon as possible, I do leave this on an awful cliff-hanger *laughs evily* I think you all are aware by now I love my cliff-hangers. I will say, the next couple of chapters are going to be intense as we build to the climax of this part of the story and then we'll start winding down a lil so I can give the characters a bit of a break lol. **

**In response to the review left about Jack and Lisa's relationship, they have been seeing each other for some time now. Remember that this story is placed between seasons one and two, so the things that took place in season one between them have taken place (except the fishing cabin trip, that will be part of the story later) and they are quite good friends at this point. Neither of them have actually said they love each other yet at this point, however in a couple of chapters there is mention of their feelings about one another. At this point, the best way to describe their relationship is a really really good friendship (they aren't boyfriend/girlfriend as such yet) so they have only had a couple kisses on the cheek ect, so I can include their first real kiss in the story later on. Hope this makes sense for you all and I hope that I answered the question for you Kyle. I also hope that I have managed to capture their budding relationship as well as it is in the series. I want to take it slow and steady, show the ups and downs they go through so if your all expecting them to be married in the near future, you are sadly mistaken. I will say however, it's going to be just as rough a road for them as it is in the series. **

**Anyway, enough yappering. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Jessica slowed Warrior to a trot as they went to down the creek bank and splashed through the water. Warrior shook his head as he felt the cold water on his legs then jumped up onto the opposite bank and cantered up to the top. The sun was rising now, but she couldn't stop herself from yawning. She was so exhausted she was fighting to stay awake, fighting to stay on the stallion.

Warrior transitioned into a gallop again as they broke out of the trees and headed across an open field. She stroked his shoulder and held onto his mane with her other hand. She had missed him so so much, it was good to be back with him again. The stallion looked at her as she rubbed his neck and she smiled. 'I'm okay boy. We're fine. I'm not going anywhere. No one is taking me away from you.'

The aching in her back continued, getting worse as time passed and the pain medication wore off but she gritted her teeth against the pain and instead focused on staying on his back. She was weak, she knew that and this was really not helping her at all but she just couldn't have stayed there at the hospital. It wasn't safe. Nowhere was safe. He would find her, and he would kill her. It was just a matter of time. There was nowhere left to run, no place left to hide that she could trust to keep her safe.

Warrior started up the climb to the cave as the sun rose higher in the sky. They had taken the long way around because the shortcut was more demanding of both horse and rider. She knew that there would have been no way she could have held on going down the steep inclines that the other trail went over. She was weak and tired as it was. She wouldn't have been able to make it back to the cave if they had taken the other route.

Her vision blurring from the pain, she closed her eyes and forced herself to hang on. She was in agony from her back and her leg but she choked back the feeling of nausea and opened her eyes again. She was almost hunched over the stallions neck now from the pain, but they were nearing their destination. She could rest, even though she didn't want to she knew she needed it. She had to gain enough strength to pack and then be on the run again.

'Woah boy.' She cooed as the stallion stopped at the mouth of the cave, then patted his shoulder as she wearily slid off his back. Almost going to her knees, she grabbed onto his withers to hold herself up, then motioned with her fingers for him to go into the cave. He looked at her, almost as if asking her if she was alright with the gentle look in his eye. 'I'm okay boy, just get me inside.'

Slowly, the stallion stepped forward into the cave and the girl sighed with relief as they went into the shadows. She was safe, for the moment. She would rest, then be on her way before anyone would find her. Sinking down onto a deerskin rug, she heard a noise at the mouth of the cave. Whipping her head around, she smiled in relief as she saw what had caused it. 'Cougar!'

The mountain lion jumped forward, almost knocking the girl over as she leapt into her arms. Jessie laughed despite the pain she was in and held the puma tight, rubbing her head with her chin. 'I see you missed me girl. I'm sorry I was gone so long. You thought I'd left you, didn't you?' The mountain lion purred as she rubbed against her. 'I'd never leave you girl, something came up and I couldn't get back.' She fondled the lions shoulder with her fingers as she leaned against her for a moment longer, then struggled to her feet. 'We've got to get packing. We have to move.'

Slowly, she made her way over to where her things were and started to bundle them up in blankets that she had taken from the deserted cabin. Placing her saddlebags on her lap, she looked over at the photograph of her with Robert and Warrior. The photograph had been taken a couple months before he had been killed and a sliver of emotion crept into her face as she remembered that day. She had found an old camera hidden away in the cellar, and they had decided to try and see if it would work. It had, so the first thing she had wanted to take a photo of was the three of them. She didn't know that it would be the only photo she had of him, or would ever take with him.

Jessica smiled sadly as she placed it in the saddlebag, then as she dragged a blanket off the rest of her belongings a colt pistol clattered to the floor. Picking it up, she brushed off the dirt and checked to make sure it was loaded. Luckily, the day she had been shot she had only been wearing one of the pistols and so even though the police had one of her guns she still had her rifle and a pistol. They had been given to her by Robert, on her eleventh birthday. He had told her she was old enough to carry the responsibility of looking after them, just as they had been handed down from his father to him when he was given the duty of providing for the family. The guns had been in the family for nearly five generations, passed down through the years until they had become hers.

Holding the pistol in her hand, she was reminded of the history of the pistol as she reminisced the story she had been told when he had given them to her. His great-great-great-great grandfather had been one of the most influential Indian chiefs in the early 1900's and these were the guns given to him by the government when he had signed a treaty with them. One thing they didn't guess at the time though was that they were going to be used against them in the great Indian wars. These guns had once protected their people, and now she was going to use them to protect her.

Jessie looked at Warrior and Cougar, then back down at the gun. Something passed over her, a feeling that rushed through her veins, a coursing electricity that stirred her like nothing had ever come close to before. Something that was telling her to fight, to stand up for herself. She owed it to herself, to her mother, to Robert to fight. To stop running from him and fight. It wasn't her that deserved to die. She knew it was time to stop hiding. She needed to face him. To end it once and for all. She didn't care what the consequences might be, all she knew was that the time had come for her to fight back against him, against the hold he had over her. The hold of fear, of terror of him that had been bashed into her so many times. The fear that made her shiver still in fright.

Her leather brown holster clanked on the rock as she picked it up and buckled the belt around her waist. There was a new look in her eye, a new life in her movements as she tied the bottom of the holster down to her leg in gunfighter style with a piece of latigo. The next time she saw him, they would end their feud once and for all. She knew it wouldn't be her lying on the ground, not with the hours of quick-draw she had up her sleeve. She had done it with Robert, they would compete against each other to see who could clear leather first and now that practice would save her life. She wanted to live, she had her whole life to live. She would face him the next time he came for her, face him and tell him to leave her alone for good. If he didnt- well, she hoped it didn't have to come to that. She just wanted to be free, free to live her life the way she pleased and not live in fear or him any more. If it meant killing him to be able to do that, then that was something she was willing to do…

* * *

Lisa pulled her horse to a stop beside Jack as they halted near the coral fence and dismounted. Throwing the reins over the rail, she looked over at Caleb and Amy as they rode to a stop behind them. 'Find anything?'

'Not a sign.' Amy dismounted Spartan and led him to where the other horses were tied, then walked over to her and Jack. 'Not even tracks.'

'I'm beginning to think Mallory is right.' Caleb joined the conversation as he tied his gelding next to Spartan. 'She's good at disappearing.'

'You got that right.' Jack looked at his watch, then at the map. 'Lisa and I covered this section here and managed to find some tracks that might have belonged to Warrior but we couldn't follow it too far. There wasn't much to go on and we lost what we had found on the rock.'

'Let's hope Lou and Mallory did better then us.' Lisa saw them cantering up, then saw Tim's truck turning into the drive. 'I wonder what he's doing here.'

'Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for half an hour!' Tim stopped his car and yelled out the open window to Jack. 'I've got your cows on the boss's property.'

Jack rolled his eyes as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw all the missed calls. 'Well, would you look at that. I guess I must have been out of service.'

'Yeh, I guess you must have.'

'We've been out looking for Jessica.' Lisa butted in, deciding to explain the situation since it didn't look like Jack was about to. 'She disappeared from the hospital last night, and Warrior's gone too. The police have organised a search, they'll be turning up soon.'

'She's not in any condition to be out there.' He exclaimed. He'd heard from Amy about the girl and what had happened to her. 'That's definitely not going to help her.'

'Exactly.' Jack walked over to the car as a semi pulling a horse trailer turned into the drive. 'So unless your going to come help, then I suggest moving out of the way so that people who want to help can find a place to park.'

'Alright, alright. I'll help.'

'Might be actually useful for once.' He muttered under his breath as Tim drove over to where Lisa's car was parked and stopped beside it. 'I'll get Amy to get you a horse.' He shouted.

Lisa walked over to Jack as Mallory and Lou joined them. 'Did you two have any luck?'

Mallory shook her head. 'Not a sign.'

'She didn't head towards the lake.' Lou dismounted, then patted the horse as the semi pulled up behind them. 'So that can be marked off the list.'

'Well, with us searching around here.' Jack marked on the map where they had been. 'That leaves the rest of this area to be covered.' He looked over at the semi as two mounted police officers got out of the cab, then began walking over to them. 'Morning.'

'Morning. You must be Jack Bartlett.'

'That I am.'

'Constable Mark Croyden and Constable Dash McKinley.' The man introduced himself as he shook Jack's hand. 'We're the people in charge of this search operation. I understand from Sargent Avery that you guys have already been out to take a look around?'

'That's correct. We didn't find anything though, except a few tracks.'

'Well, that's a start. Let's take a look at where you guys have searched.'

* * *

'Alright, you all have your search areas and designated groups now.' Constable Croydon told the group of nearly forty people gathered in front of him, maps in hand. 'We want this search to go as safely as possible, so for your safety and that of Miss Hawkins we request that you do not approach her. If you see her, stay back and radio your position and Mr. Bartlett, Mrs. Stillman, Sergeant Avery or Constable Doyle will come to you. Miss Hawkins has the potential to possibly be dangerous to people unfamiliar to her, so I repeat, do not attempt to approach her. Alright, that's it. Mount up and ride out. We'll meet back here at three if we don't find any sign of the girl.'

Lisa grabbed her horses reins as the search party began to mount and disperse out of the ranch yard and led him over near Jack's paint. She just couldn't resist picking on him, since Jack had been disagreeable with the idea of the Constable assigning the teams. He had growled that he bet he'd be stuck with Tim. 'Are you disappointed that you didn't get teamed up with Tim?'

'Hardly.' He checked the gelding's girth then untied him from the rail. 'It's bad enough we've got sections next to each other.'

'Hey, I heard that.' Tim rode over on the chestnut he had been given, Caleb and Amy following him since they had been told to ride with him. 'You know, I'm sure Caleb and Amy would be happy to swap me for Lisa.'

'I think not.'

'Oh, come on!' Mallory whined as she halted Copper next to them. 'Let's just get out there! Everyone else is already on their way, let's move!'

Jack rolled his eyes as he mounted Paint, patting the gelding as he picked up the reins. 'Alright, let's go.'

Lisa nudged her horse into a trot catch up with Jack as they left the ranch. Almost forty people had showed up to help with the search, neighbouring ranchers and people from the mounted police had volunteered to join in. Patting the grey, the scenery began to change as they ascended into the mountains and the others that had followed them headed off to their sections. Looking over at Jack, she noted the look of determination on his face as he looked at the ground for tracks. She could tell he was worried about the girl, even if he didn't voice it in those words. 'Jack, is there any caves around here?'

'A couple.' He steadied Paint as they rounded a corner of the narrow trail, trees growing thickly on either side. 'But they are both almost ten miles from here, and about fifteen to the ranch depending on which way you go.'

'I think we should check them out Jack.' She nudged her horse into a faster trot as the trail widened, catching up with Jack so she could talk to him. 'She mentioned that she was staying in a cave when we went and spoke with her. I think it would be worthwhile checking them out.'

'I highly doubt she would have been able to ride up there, but we haven't had much luck here. We might as well go take a look.' He touched Paint with his heels and the gelding surged forward into a slow gallop. 'It's going to be rough riding though.'

'I can handle it.' Her horse hurried to keep pace with Jack's. 'I'm just hoping we find the girl alive. Anything could have happened to her. She's not in any condition to be out here, not with her injuries still healing.'

'I agree. Let's hope we only find her and not Durelle as well.' Jack looked around the landscape, keeping his eyes open for any sign of the girl or the man after her. They rode on in silence, going higher into the mountains and they slowed their horses to a trot as they neared the small creak running at the back of the property. He slowed his horse to cross the creek, then something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A look at the ground beneath him revealed a few prints from an unshod horse and he slowed the gelding to a stop and dismounted. Kneeling, he measured the print with his hand. 'Looks like Warrior was here, and from how deep these are I'd say Jessie was riding him. She definitely took him alright.'

Lisa pulled her horse to a stop beside Jack, taking Paint's reins so he could pace out the distance between the prints. 'How far ahead do you think she is?'

'I can't tell.' He knelt again, placing his hand in the imprint. 'These are prints from his front hooves and they're deeper then the ones made by his hind. It means he's got more weight on his front which is why they are deeper.'

'Because Jessie's leaning over his neck.'

'Yep. She's either injured herself running away, or she's worn herself out.' He took another glance at the tracks, then grabbed Paint's reins off Lisa and mounted up. 'Warrior's trotting, so hopefully she's slowed down now and we can catch up with her. Let's just hope we can find tracks on the other side.'

Lisa nudged the gelding into a walk down the slope of the bank, the horse's hooves splashing in the water as they crossed the creek. Jack stopped his horse once they were up the other side, again looking for tracks. 'Over there Jack.'

Jack looked where she was pointing and nodded. 'Well, let's hope we don't lose them.' Paint jumped into a canter as he guided him next to the tracks, watching the ground. He could hear Lisa's horse next to him, knowing she was keeping pace so he focused on the tracks instead. 'Looks like you were right Lis, she's headed back for the cave.'

'Call it a woman's intuition.' She teased, leaning down over the geldings neck as she ducked under some low branches, slowing him down to a trot. 'Should we radio in our position and let them know that we're on her trail?'

'I guess we had better.' Jack pulled Paint to a stop as he grabbed the radio from off his belt, then offered her a water bottle from his saddlebag. 'Want a drink?'

'Thanks.' Lisa grabbed the bottle and sat back, enjoying the scenery while Jack radioed in their location and details of how their search was going. Tall Evergreen pines stretched up towards the sky, growing thick on either side of the narrow trail and ahead in the distance you could see grey mountains, capped with white snow. The sun was shining brightly, the air smelt crisp and clean. Nowhere she had been compared to the beauty surrounding her. Patting the gelding, he snatched a couple of mouthfuls of grass next to the trail. If the situation wasn't so dire, she could have enjoyed the scenery a whole lot more. She only hoped that she was right and that the girl was still at the caves. If it was already snowing higher up the mountains, it was only going to get colder as they went higher. Paint snorted, bringing her back to reality as he pawed at the ground waiting to get going again. 'Easy boy, easy.' She grabbed his bridle while she waited for Jack to lead on again. 'Ready?

'Ready.' He grabbed the bottle off Lisa, then placed it back in the saddlebag and picked up Paint's reins. 'It's not much further to the cave now, let's hope she's there.'

The gelding jumped into a canter, following after Jack's horse as Lisa guided him forward. They rode on a little way, the trees starting to thin a little as they began to climb higher into the mountains. As they rounded a corner, just up ahead was a small clearing and a cave in the side of the mountain. 'That's the cave?'

'Yep. That's it.' Jack halted Paint as Lisa pulled to a stop beside him and grabbed out a pair of binoculars. Taking a peek through them, he thought he could make out something just inside the mouth of the cave. 'I think she's still there.' He looked again, then wondered why Lisa hadn't replied. 'Lisa?'

A muffled scream behind him made him look around. There was a man standing behind Lisa, one hand over her mouth and the other holding a gun to her head as he pulled her off her horse. His blood ran cold as he saw the look in her eyes and he felt frozen, as if he was unable to move. The man looked straight at him, and he could see the coldness in his expression.

'Don't try anything stupid, or she gets it.' He motioned with his gun at the woman's head as Lisa struggled, trying to get out of the man's grasp. He could see the fear in her eyes as the man jammed the muzzle of the pistol to her head and she quickly stopped struggling. She looked at him, terrified as she almost buckled in pain. 'Get off your horse, nice and easy and get away from that rifle.'

Jack didn't say a word as he dismounted Paint, his arms up as he slowly walked away from the horse and the rifle. He had to do something, he had to get her away from him before she got killed. His mind racing trying to figure out a way to get her out of harm's reach, he slowly did what he told him to do.

Matt threw the woman down on the ground roughly, holding the gun on her as spooked the horses. The horses snorted, galloping off down the trail as he hit them with a branch. He smirked as he walked over to the man. 'Don't try anything or I'll kill her now.' He grabbed a piece of rope out of his pocket, then made the man sit on the ground and tied him his hands behind his back. Grabbing the radio so he had no way of getting help, he turned back to the woman. 'Come on sweatheart, let's go get me my revenge.'

Lisa yelped as he roughly picked her up, looking at Jack desperately as the man held her in a headlock, the other hand holding the pistol at her head. She could barely breathe, he was pressing so hard over her throat that she was almost blacking out from lack of oxygen. She wanted to do something, tried to protest but the man pushed her to walk and she was made to stumble away from Jack and towards the cave.

'Jessica Hawkins!'

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know it's mean ending this chapter here! I wanted to leave it on a note of suspense lol as I have been the last few chapters. I will promise you however that in a couple more chapters I won't be having any more cliff-hangers for a lil while (well, for awhile) cause I know using them all the time takes away the suspense. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading and if you drop a review or have dropped a review I appreciate the support! This story has about 1.5k views now, so thank you all! It also has the most reviews of any of my stories (and it means a lot to me) and I really appreciate this fandoms support. You guys inspire me to keep writing and bringing you content that you all love.**

**On another note, I've been tossing around an idea in my head I wanted to run past you all... I watched the episodes of Flashpoint where Lisa stars in them and I've been debating writing a story that's a kind of cross over with Heartland and Flashpoint. What would you guys think of that? It would be a one-off type story with a single storyline, Lisa would be a retired cop who changed her identity after leaving the force (hence the name Lisa Stillman and not Donna Sabine) but has a daughter. It wouldn't be connected to this story in any way except that my OC Jessica would be in it as Lisa/Donna's blood daughter... The storyline would sort of run along the lines of a person Lisa/Donna arrested coming back for revenge by kidnapping her daughter. Lisa/Donna brushes off her uniform (so to speak) and joins the SRU team from Flashpoint to find her before it's too late... It'd be an AU type story, it wouldn't be fully true to Heartland, it would be a mix of Heartland and Flashpoint so there would be some difference to the story regarding Lisa as shown in Heartland**

**AAnyway, drop me a review letting me know if you guys would want to read anything like that. I'll probably work on it if I get enough interest, but this story does have preference over it. I just really love Jessica Steen's work in Flashpoint so I'd love to write a story showing some of a different side to her in Heartland. If you guys haven't seen her in it, it's on the Web. My favourite was A New Life, the last ten minutes of that episode really took her acting to a whole new level (It was really cool seeing Lisa/Donna vulnerable but dangerous at the same time, holding a gun on the guy who shot her husband) and I've watched it like five times already lol.**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Adios! **


	13. Chapter 13- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi Guys,**

**Thank you for your reviews, it means a lot to me! You will all be pleased to know that work on a Heartland/Flashpoint crossover has been started (thanks to the interest you guys showed in me writing something like that) and I'm pleased to announce I already have almost 8k words done on it in the last 2 days (I haven't been feeling well this weekend so I got my thoughts together in the middle of the night and have been doggedly working away at writing it on my phone. All my stories are written on my phone, so I think if you guys hate typing on a phone you can all appreciate what I go through to bring you these chapters) My goal is for the crossover to be finished before I start uploading it (I have a terrible habit of starting writing something then get distracted and don't get back to it) and I'm aiming for it to be about 20-25k words long... I'll continue uploading this story while I write the crossover, but their might be a little bigger gap in uploading them. I want to keep a nice amount of chapters sitting there to upload...**

**I apologize that this is a short chapter, but after I gave you a nice lone one, I'm sure you'll all forgive me. *Hides under bed***

**Thank you to everyone who wished me well for my doctors appointment, I'll let you guys know how it turns out... Now, let's have a word with our characters, they've been dying to share their thoughts since the beginning of the story (and well, a friend suggested it would be a good idea to let them have a lil say.**

***Lisa- So, after ending the last chapter on a terrible cliff-hanger, what can I expect for myself in this chapter?**

***Me- Well, your mostly silent with a chance of mortal danger.**

***Lisa- *Faints***

***Jessie- Why are you doing this to us? Haven't I been through enough already? And Lisa, your just being plain mean to her. Having someone with a gun to her head like that.**

***Me- Hehe nope.**

***Jessie- You are so mean.**

***Me- I know I am, don't you just love it?**

***Jessie- *Stares with hatred***

***Jack- *Sitting away tied up* Hey, have you forgotten me over here?**

***Me- No, just sit tight Jack. You ain't doing nothing in this chapter.**

***Jack- *Grumbles***

***Jessie- *Glares* Let's just get into this, shall we. Knowing my luck, this guy is going to somehow be related to me...**

***Me- And let the games begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

'Jessica Hawkins!'

Jessie jumped as she heard her name echoing through the mountain ranges and she wheeled around. She knew that voice, knew who it belonged to but she hadn't expected him to find her so soon. She felt frozen to the floor as she tried to think of what to do. She had been so resolved, so determined that she was going to face him and end this but in the heat of the moment she faulted. She just wanted to run and hide, run as far away from his as possible. She wasn't brave as she thought she was, she was just a coward.

'Jessica, get out here this instant or I'm going to blow this woman's brains to bits!'

_What on earth? _A shiver ran up her spine. He had someone hostage, and it was because of her. Her feet felt like lead, but she got up from where she was sitting and slowly she walked to the entrance to the cave. Cougar and Warrior went to follow her, but she waved them back and made them stay hidden. Walking out of the cave, she looked out where the voice had come from in the direction of the trees. Her blood boiled as she saw Matt walking up, pushing a woman in front of him. She squinted, trying to make out the woman's face as he came closer. _Was that, Lisa? _

Her eyes widened as she saw it was Lisa held at gunpoint by the man and a silent rage began to boil inside her. He pushed her closer, not twenty meters from her now in the middle of the clearing. Her heart pounded, her wounds were throbbing but she couldn't let him see that she was afraid and hurt. She forced herself to speak, and when she did she was surprised at the tone of authority that came out. 'Let her go Matt!'

'Oh, so I guess she is worth something to you then.' Matt snarled, stopping in front of the girl a small distance away from her. He shoved the gun harder into the woman's temple, a small smirk of satisfaction slipping across his mouth as he felt her almost buckle from the pain. 'I've been watching you Jessie, nice little friend you made here.' He nodded down at the woman he was holding hostage in a headlock. 'It's a little bonus that I found her out here on my way to you.'

'Let. Her. Go.' Jessie struggled to keep her voice even as her thoughts raced. Lisa would never come looking for her on her own, she knew Jack would have been with her. Where was he? Had Matt already down something to him? A spark of hatred ignited the already smoldering fire inside her as she saw how pale and frightened Lisa was. A vision of her mother's murder flashed through her mind but she forced herself to stay out of the past and look at reality. This was her worst nightmare come true, she had pulled Jack and Lisa into a dreadful situation and it was all her fault. She locked eyes with Lisa, and the feeling that had come over her returned. She had to do something, she had to stand up to him. Again she repeated what she had told him, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. 'Let. Her. Go. It's me you want, not her.'

'How kind of you to be so concerned about her Jessie. It's real touching.' He pushed Lisa a step closer, a smirk of satisfaction coming over his face as he saw the girls expression. 'You know, it's going to be a real treat this. Seeing your reaction when I kill her. Killing that man you were living with was satisfying, but not as much as seeing the look on your face now. Oh, it reminds me of Judith, _your mother.' _He purred, his deep evil voice scaring the woman held in his grasp. 'She had that same look on her face as you do now right before I killed her.'

Jessie's eyes flamed. 'Matt, you and I both know it's me your after. Just let her go, you don't need her to get at me. She hasn't done anything to you.'

'Neither did that Indian scum, but it was your fault I killed him.'

'My fault? What did I ever do to you?' Her voice was getting louder now as she started to get angry, her fear getting replaced by hate, hurt and exasperation. 'I was five for crying out loud! All I remember was that I tried to keep out of your way as much as possible! I would hide under the bed whenever you came into where we were. I never did anything to you!'

'Just being my daughter is all the reason I need.'

_My daughter? _Her heart skipped a beat as his words tore deep into her soul. A shiver ran up her spine, causing her to feel like she was about to throw up and it wasn't from the pain she was in. _He was, her father?_ Her voice faltered a little as she tried to find words too say. 'Daughter?'

'Your mother never told you?' Matt laughed, his expression one of pure amusement at her finding out he was her father. 'Yeh, it's really amazing what family turns out to be sometimes.' His voice changed as he looked at the girl, his expression changing back to one of hatred to match his voice. 'I wanted your mother to get _rid _of you. I told her to abort you and but she wouldn't. She wouldn't get rid of you, not even after you were born. It was bliss for five months when you were thrown into foster care but your mother would never stop fighting for you. It's because of you that we were arguing that night. _The night she died_. I never wanted you, never wanted her to have you. You are nothing more then something that took her attention away from me. She was my belonging and you took her attention from me. I hated you, have hated you for so long, you piece of trash. That night I killed her, I would have killed you too had you given me the chance.'

_Never wanted. _Jessie felt like she had been slapped across the face. So, that was his true feelings about her but hearing him speak it took everything to a whole new level, gave it a whole new meaning. He had wanted her dead even long before she had been born. 'Well, sorry for being born.' Her tongue lashed out in sarcasm. What else could she say? 'But my mother never belonged to you, she never belonged to anyone. Attention for you? All you used to do was force yourself upon her so she would let you have your way and you would beat her into doing that. How about when you dragged by her hair across the gravel road outside that shack we lived in? Blood pouring from where you had whipped her just because she wouldn't get you a cup of coffee. You abused her, all she was was something for you to take your anger out on.'

'And you were another thing for me to hit.' Matt twisted his mouth in a gruism smirk, still holding the woman with the pistol to her head. 'You will never amount to anything, your just a worthless piece of half-breed trash. No one will ever want you, no one will ever love you.'

'That's not true.' She tried to convince herself. Her voice wavered a little as she tried to keep the fear and pain out of her words. 'My mom loved me in her own way.'

'Yeh, loved the fact that when I was taking my anger out on you she wasn't getting it. No one will ever want a broken kid like you.' He chuckled evilly. 'I loved abusing you. It was so fulfilling to hear you cry, see you try and run away when I would get the whip out. Remember the nightmare now? The nightmare of the torture you went through? I enjoyed killing your mother, and I'm going to enjoy killing this woman just to see the look on your face. And then, I'm going to murder you too. I've waited a long time for this, it is most unfortunate though that this poor soul got dragged into this mess too.' He motioned to Lisa then paused for a moment, looking at the girl. 'You know what, killing you isn't worth it. I think a lifetime of remembering what I've put you through would be so much more enjoyable for me to watch then to feel your life between my hands. I hope you remember what you used to receive. It was quite satisfying hearing you scream for me to stop hitting you and your feeble attempts to fight back. You were never going to be able to stop me and you can't stop me now.'

'I'll never forget it.' She growled, knowing that he was only saying these things to keep her distracted, to make her break down. She wouldn't let that happen, couldn't let it happen. She would break later, not know. She looked back to Lisa, seeing her fear reflected by the woman's eyes. She needed to get her away from him, and quickly. She could see the man getting edgier by the moment. She had to do something, she knew what he was capable of and he wouldn't bat an eyelid at pulling the trigger on her. Her mother, lying on the floor, blood pouring from her head flashed through her mind but she forced it away. She had to focus, she couldn't let what happened to her happen to Lisa. 'Let her go Matt.'

* * *

***Jessie- WHAT! YOUR JUST GOING TO LEAVE IT THERE! *Stares with mouth open***

***Me- Yep, sorry.**

***Jessie- I hate you.**

***Me- Those are harsh words to the one who created you.**

***Jessie- I guess we'll leave it here for now. You and I will be having words later.**

***Me- *Rolls Eyes* Well, I guess that's all for now folks. I need to go calm an angry OC down. Till next time then.**

**Let me know guys if you liked the dialogue between Me (the author) and the characters.. If you guys think its funny, I'll continue to do it when I have the chance but if you don't, I'll leave it out. Hope you all enjoyed, and I love leaving you all on another cliff-hanger (my friend now calls me #queenofsuspence since telling her about my Heartland/Flashpoint story line, and the cliff-hangers I leave you guys on) I hope you guys will forgive me, I do love my cliff-hangers. Anyway, till next chapter, Adios!**


	14. Chapter 14- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys!**

**Well, I wasn't planning on uploading so soon *coughs* but since you all have been begging another chapter I thought I had better upload before hordes of angry fanfic readers turn up on my doorstep demanding more of this story *is hiding in bunker just in case* and so I am happy to be bringing you chapter 14 of this story! I am so so happy how well my story has been received by you all, I will admit that I was somewhat uncertain of uploading it since none of my other stories no matter how hard I tried seem to get any feedback from the fandom's I wrote for. In all honesty, if I didn't get positive feedback, I was going to stop uploading and never upload on here again! Now, thanks to you all I have gotten some of my confidence back with my writing and I hope it shows in my story!**

**Update on the Heartland/Flashpoint story- Well, would you believe that I'm already at almost 24k words on it? I know right! I only started on it Saturday, but I've been getting as much down on it as possible so that I can finish it and get it on here for you all to enjoy! Currently, it is 9 chapters long, with lengths of chapters ranging from about 2.5k words to 4k words depending on where the story line is progressing per chapter (building up to a rather tense climax in about chapter 8) and then easing off as she story winds down to the end. I hope I have done the Flashpoint characters justice, I've only watched the episodes where Jessica Steen was in it (and might I add, she was AWESOME!) and after seeing her in that I was like, I need to write a story were Lisa is a cop. Without giving away too many spoilers, in the crossover Lisa is married to Jack after quitting the force four years prior and she has a daughter to a previous marriage (not Dan, this is an AU so her daughters father is and OC) the story is set about the same time as season 3? (So Lou isn't married, there is no Katie ect, its just the main family in the story, but they are only really mentioned. Lisa is the main character for once!) I just imagine the story being set around season 3, where the characters are younger lol.**

**Thank you to all who had reviewed! I can't believe that I hit the magic triple digits in reviews! You guys are awesome! I really really thank you from the bottom of my heart for your support, it is so appreciated!**

**Now, a word from the characters**

***Jessie- *Glares at author* Well well well. Hello there. We meet again. What are you going to do to me this time?**

***Me- Your still angry at me for that cliff-hanger I left you on aren't you? *Sighs***

***Jessie- You might say that.**

***Lisa- Hey, why are you complaining? I'm the hostage here!**

***Jack- And I'm still sitting over here tied up...**

***Me- Oh you are all so dramatic! Don't worry Jack, I haven't forgotten you. **

***Jack- That's comforting.**

***Jessie- Are we going to write this chapter or what? **

***Me- Alright, alright! *Puts hands up in surrender* Let's get into it!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Jack pushed his wrists up and down against the ropes, trying to get them free. The rope was digging into his skin, and it was burning from the friction of trying to get out of it but he still tried. He had to get out. He had to do something. He had to get Lisa away from that man. He'd already seen what he was capable of doing, how close he had come to killing Jessie when he'd shot her. He wouldn't think twice of killing her, Jessie, and then coming back for him. He couldn't leave any loose ends, couldn't leave any witness behind. There was nothing stopping him from killing all of them.

Trying again, he yanked his wrists against the rope and finally managed to get his hands free. Quickly he stood up, looking around for the horses but they weren't in sight. They had long disappeared, Paint taking the rifle with him. He tried to think of what to do, the man had taken the radio and smashed it against a tree. Remembering his phone as he looked around, he pulled it out of his pocket then groaned inwardly as he saw there wasn't any signal. He couldn't get help, couldn't ring for help on his phone. Of all the times to be out of cell range, it had to be right now. He would have to try somehow to rescue Lisa by himself.

His heart racing, he moved closer to the direction the man had taken Lisa. Hiding in the cover of the trees, staying sheltered and going quietly so he wouldn't alert the man that he was free he snuck closer. _Please don't let me be to late. _His mind pleaded as he got closer, hiding against the trunk of an Evergreen. He could see the man still had Lisa, still had that gun at her head. What was he going to do?

Jessie was standing at the mouth of the cave, obviously trying to reason with the guy but he couldn't hear what they were saying because the wind was carrying their words away from him. The girl looked frightened, but she stood with a poise of bravery. Something was strapped to her side. Was that, a holster and pistol? He couldn't be sure, not with being as far back as he was.

He had to come up with something, something quick. He wouldn't let this man murder Lisa or Jessie. There was no way he was going to let him kill either of them without a fight. _Lisa. _His heart ached for her, and he realised then just how much he cared for and loved her. He hadn't even told her he loved her, and now he might never get the chance. He couldn't live with himself if this man murdered her before his eyes, especially if he didn't at least try to save her. He had to do something. He just needed a plan…..

* * *

"Jack should have told us by now if he's found the girl or not.' Tim grumbled as him and Amy beside him continued riding through their section they had been assigned. Caleb was behind them, the boy looking more at Amy then for the girl they were seeking and the saddle the horse was wearing was getting uncomfortable, adding to his grumpy mood. 'I'm going to find out if he's found her or not.'

'Dad, just leave it.' Amy protested, nudging Spartan into a canter as the trail widened. 'He'll radio when he finds something. Lisa and him are probably still trying to track her down.'

'Or spending so much time making goo-goo eyes at each other to actually look for Jessica. I'm not waiting any longer. I'm radioing.'

'Dad-' Her protest fell on deaf ears as he pulled the palomino to a halt and grabbed the radio from his belt. She looked back at Caleb who chuckled when she rolled her eyes. She knew they would radio when they had found her. 'Just leave them be.'

'Come in Jack. Can you hear me?' Tim ignored her as he held the talk button on the walkie-talkie down and spoke into the mouthpiece. He waited for a few moments, but there was no reply. 'Jack?'

'He's probably busy.' Caleb urged his horse forward. 'Come on, try to talk to him later.'

'Fine.' Tim put the radio back onto his belt and followed after Amy and Caleb. 'When I find him I'm-'

'That's going to have to wait.' Amy cut him off, seeing two riderless horses eating grass in a clearing in front of them. Paint and the grey Lisa had been riding. Her eyes frantically searched for the two people who had been riding them. Jack and Lisa were nowhere in sight. 'Caleb, Dad, look.'

'That's not good.' Caleb glanced down at the horses.

'Thanks for pointing that out, Genius.' Tim urged his horse into a gallop as Amy and Caleb followed close behind. Paint and the grey looked up as they heard the riders and turned tail to flee. 'Amy, you got the grey?'

'Yep.' Amy grabbed the lasso off her saddle as she galloped Spartan close to the gelding and threw the lariat around the horse's neck. Quickly winding it around the saddle horn, she slowed Spartan down until they had stopped, then looked over at her Dad with Paint. 'Something's wrong. Paint wouldn't leave Grandpa.'

Tim grabbed Paints broken reins and pulled the lariat off from around his neck, then looked around at the clearing. 'Jack? Lisa?' His voice echoed back a reply, but that was the only sound other then silence. 'Lisa? Jack?'

'Where were they headed?' Caleb asked, grabbing the grey's reins so that Amy could get her rope of its neck. 'They must have dismounted and the horses run off on them. That, or one of them came off, the other got off to help and then the horses bolted.'

'A cave not far from here.' He answered, talking again into the radio but getting no reply. 'I'm not sure where it is been quite some time since I was out this part of the ranch.'

'I know where it is.' Amy tied her rope to her saddle then picked up the reins. 'Follow me.'

* * *

Jessie looked at Matt with fire in her eyes as she again told him to let Lisa go. She could see Lisa was on the verge of collapsing, the way the man's arm around her neck stopping her from breathing. She had to do something. She was about to black out or get shot. Her leg protested from standing for so long but she grit her teeth through the pain. Slowly, ever so slowly she began to inch her hand closer to her pistol. Her heart pounded. She could miss him completely and get Lisa, there was so many things that could go wrong. One fraction of an inch was all it would take. If she killed him, Lisa would be a witness to murder. If Lisa got killed, she couldn't live with herself. There was only one thing for it, and that was to shoot the gun out of his hand. She could only pray that it wouldn't come to that. She couldn't be sure of getting the pistol with the first shot, there was so- She forced herself not to think of it as she tried to speak with authority. 'Last warning Matt. Let. Her. Go.'

'Oh Jessie, Jessie.' Matt snarled, smirking at her as the woman tried to speak, his hand covering her mouth. 'That's not going to happen.' His finger went to the trigger. 'Say your goodbyes.'

Jessie's hand flew to her holster, her hand grabbing the grips and the pistol clearing leather before a person could even blink. The gun went flying from his hand, a sharp 'ting' sounding as the bullet hit the metal. Lisa collapsed from his grasp as the man fell to the ground in surprise, clutching his hand as blood began to drip from where the bullet had grazed the skin. She held the gun steady on him, seeing Jack running up to Lisa out the corner of her eye. Her full focus returned to the man sitting on the ground trying to stop the bleeding as she forced herself to stay standing. She was the only thing protecting them from him, and it was a feeble barrier at that. The pain, it was clouding her vision but she wouldn't, couldn't, let him hurt Jack or Lisa. Slowly, she knelt and picked up the pistol he had dropped, throwing it out of his reach as she continued holding the gun on him. 'Don't move.'

Lisa struggled to breath as she rolled herself over, gasping for air as she pushed herself onto her hands. She felt someone lifting her up, and looked around to see that it was Jack as her vision cleared. She'd been so close to blacking out everything was still spinning as she tried to get as much oxygen into her lungs as she could. 'Jack-'

'Breathe Lisa, breathe. I've got you.' He pulled her into his lap, rubbing her back as she gasped for air. 'Steady, steady. Deep breaths.' She nodded as she slowly stopped hyperventilating and he helped her sit up. Lisa had been the one thing that he had been the most worried about, but now that he was she was okay his attention turned back to the severity of the situation. He looked at Jessie who was standing between the man and them, with her gun pointed on Matt. 'Jessie?'

She ignored Jack's calling her name, her attention held firm on the man in front of her. That man, he had done so much, put her through so much. Her finger stayed seated on the trigger as she rested her thumb on the hammer. 'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you now.' She held the gun aimed at the man's heart as he got to his feet and regained his bearings. Her heart was racing, sweat was pouring from her palms and her forehead as she held her aim true. She was going pale, weakened from pain but she forced herself to stay standing. 'You don't deserve to live.'

'You can't kill me.' Matt took a step forward towards her, trying to intimidate and weaken her by talking her down now that he saw that the tables had turned. 'You don't have the guts for it.'

'Watch me.' Her thumb cocked the hammer as she took a step back to maintain the space between them, so he couldn't try and grab the gun from her hand. A fire flickered in her eyes. 'You caused me more pain then you would ever know. You deserve to die.'

'Don't do it Jessie.' Jack cautioned, helping Lisa to her feet. He stepped closer to the girl, trying to figure out what was the best thing to do in a situation as tense as this. He kept his voice calm and low so he didn't frighten her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Lisa is fine Jessie. You can put the gun away now. There is no reason to kill him in cold blood. You would be no better then he is.'

'Oh, I have reason alright.' She felt his hand on her shoulder but didn't even glance at him, her gaze fixed on the man in front of her. 'He made my life a misery. A living nightmare. You don't know the things I've been through, what I saw and received at the hands of this man. All my life I've been running from him. I think we both know it's going to end with one of us getting killed, and it's not going to be me.'

'Jessie, put the gun down.' Lisa pleaded, leaning against Jack as she tried to calm her pounding heart. 'If you kill him now that he's unarmed, it's murder. Just let the police deal with him. There is no point in you going to jail for the rest of your life.'

Jessie's finger stroked the trigger and she saw the man tense up. It would be so easy, so easy to pull the trigger but Lisa was right. The man was now unarmed and in a court of law it would be considered murder if she pulled the trigger. Slowly, she un-cocked the hammer and took her finger off the trigger, but still held the gun on him so he wouldn't attempt anything stupid. 'I pray you never take a breath without remembering the breaths you've taken away.'

* * *

***Jessie- WHAT!? I CAN'T KILL THE GUY! *Stares at author***

***Me- Jessie, Jessie, Jessie. Calm down.**

***Jessie- HOW CAN I BE CALM!? YOU MEAN MEAN AUTHOR!**

***Me- Yeah yeah, I know. At least Lisa is safe now.**

***Lisa- We're still going to be having words, you and I.**

***Me- I didn't kill you, so be thankful.**

***Lisa- *Stares***

***Jessie- So, ah, what is going to happen with _my father _anyway?**

***Me- I'll guess you'll just have to wait and see. Till next time folks, over and out!**


	15. Chapter 15- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys! **

**I have heard your pleas for another chapter and so I have found deep down in the depths of my cold heart to upload this chapter earlier than I first intended! I am not sure when I'll be able to update this one again (probably a few days or so) as I need to get some more written on this story before I upload any more... Once I get one more chapter written (that's my goal lol) I'll upload the next one. I need to keep some chapters just ready to upload in case I get sick again and unable to write, at least I can still continue to upload what I've written then. **

**I am very thankful to you all who have reviewed this story and my Heartland/Flashpoint crossover A Mother's Love! Thank you so much for your support and feedback, however I know that you guys really love this story but please stop leaving reviews saying Update Soon ok? I will upload when I get a chance, but asking for it all the time is starting to get on my nerves a little especially if you don't give decent feedback like saying how you enjoyed the storyline ect. I do not wish to offend anyone, but I do feel like I need to address this issue since it's starting to feel like I HAVE to upload, instead of following my premade uploading schedule which allowed me time to work on more chapters in between uploading. I am thinking now of uploading every four days, so I can continue to have chapters in reserve. I need to be stricter in when I upload, so from now on I respectfully ask if you are going to ask me to update, please leave me a longer review then 'Update Soon' because it's starting to annoy me a lil. Saying update soon isn't feedback, and in all honesty, it's not helpful. So please, bear that in mind. **

**Please note, I did not wish to offend anyone by what I said. I have a lot going on right now health wise, and my writing is my escape. I do not wish for it to become a chore. **

**And now, a word from our characters... **

***Jessie- *Glares at author* So, do we find out what happens to Matt now? **

***Me- Sure. Brace yourselves folks! Let the games begin! **

**Please note, the gunshot in the first part of the chapter is the one from Jessie shooting the gun from Matt's hand. There has only been one shot fired so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

BANG!

A single shot rang out in the near distance, the sound echoing through the mountain ranges. Tim, Amy and Caleb looked at each other. It had come from the direction of the cave. Without a word, they kicked their horses into a gallop, dragging Paint and the grey alongside them as two policemen joined them on the trail….

* * *

Slowly Jessie uncocked the gun, but still held it aimed on the man. _Her father. _There was not one good reason why she should spare his life except that it would be she who was punished. 'Death is too good for you, _father.' _She spat the words out like they were venom, then glanced momentarily at Jack. 'Can you tie him up? There's some leather in my back pocket.' She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye and felt him grab the cord from her jeans. Glaring daggers at the man, she motioned with the pistol for him to lie down. 'Don't do anything stupid or I will kill you. You've been warned.'

Matt rolled his eyes as he slowly got down on his knees. 'You wouldn't.'

'Try me and find out.' She held the gun on him as Jack grabbed his arms to tie him up, Lisa standing behind her just off to the side. 'After all, the blood of a killer runs through my veins.'

Matt didn't answer as he laid down, calculating his next move. There was no way she would pull the trigger. It was just talk. She didn't have it in her. When it came down to it, she was just a weak pussy. A coward. He felt the knife he had hidden in his boot, that would be his ticket. He'd get it out, plunge it into the man and then grab the gun off the girl. He waited until the man was standing over him, then he went for the knife from his boot.

Jessie had calculated he would try and do something stupid, and she contined to hold the gun on him as Jack went to tie him up. She was he grab the knife from his boot and her thumb pulled back the hammer as she squeezed the trigger. Another shot rang out as Matt slashed at Jack with the knife, just catching the man's arm instead as he lay on the ground. Her eye flamed, her thumb on the hammer again. 'I told you not to do anything stupid.'

'You- shot. Me.' He gasped, blood pouring from a wound in his chest as he still held onto the knife. He coughed, gasping for air as he struggled to breathe. 'I. Didn't. Think. You. Had. It. In. You.'

Jessie leant down over his body, kicked the arm with the knife to the side. Grabbing him by his shirt collar, she pulled him up with one hand, the other continuing to hold the gun on him. 'I told you not to, I gave you a warning and you didn't believe me.' She glared at his eyes as she spoke her words strongly. 'No one is going to hurt people I care about ever again. Never.'

Matt laughed at her as he was thrown back down on the ground and he looked up into her face with his cold eyes. 'No. One. Will. Ever. Want. Half-breed. Trash. Like. You.' He was losing this battle, but it would be worth it if he could take her with him too. Mustering all the strength he had left in him, he lunged for her with the knife.

Jessie jumped backward out the way as the man went at her with the knife, yelping as she felt the it tear through her jeans and into her leg. Quickly before he could go at her again, she cocked the pistol and fired. The man fell back to the ground in the middle of a lunge and his body yerked once, then didn't move as blood oozed from his head. His glazed eyes stared at her, a gaze penetrating through her soul. It sent shudders up her spine watching the blood flow from the wound, a huge gaping hole in his forehead. _She had killed him. _She was frozen as she stood over his body with her gun on him, unable to move, unable to take her eyes off him. Her leg and back ached, but all she was focused on was the man at her feet. _Her father. _

'Put the gun down now!' Sargent Avery yelled, his voice bellowing around the mountains as he and Maggie galloped over towards them, Amy, Caleb and Tim in tow. Sliding his horse to a stop, he drew his gun and held it on the girl. Quickly he dismounted the mare and began to approach her, shouting his orders at her. 'Put down the gun!'

The girl jumped from the man's yelling and glanced at him with clouded eyes. Her vision was blurring, everything was starting to go funny, even her hearing. She forced herself to focus, trying to make sense of what he was asking. She saw the pistol pointed at her and heard him yell again, but it was as if she was in a trance. Her eyes returning to the body lying at her feet, she slowly took a couple shakey steps back. The man yelled at her again, vaguely hearing it over the throbbing pain wracking her body and she carefully knelt and placed the pistol on the ground.

'Step back, away from the weapon.'

Vaguely she became aware of the command and she backed away from the gun, watching as the man continued to hold the pistol on her as he grabbed her revolver. She could feel a trickle of blood running down her leg to her ankle as she started to succumb to her exhaustion and pain. Her vision was going cloudy, her hearing fuzzy as the man spoke again then she fell to the ground as everything went black.

'Jessie!' Lisa was kneeling by the girl's side in an instant, pulling her into her lap. 'Jessie, Jessie, can you hear me?' She asked, looking at the girls closed eyes and pale face. She heard Amy, Caleb and Tim riding up and stopping near them but only focused on the girl. The girls eyelids fluttered, and she felt Jack's hand on her shoulder as he knelt down beside her. 'Jessie, Jessie honey?' Jessie opened her eyes, looking up at her. She almost cried with relief as she looked at the girl in her arms. The girl's eyes were glazed with pain, tears running down her cheeks. 'Hey, hey. I've got you. Your okay, your okay.'

'My leg.' Jessie muttered, her voice breaking from the pain as she lay limply in her arms. 'He cut my leg.'

'Constable, grab the first aid kit.' Nick knelt down beside the girl, holstering his pistol as he grabbed his knife to cut away her jeans. A gash was torn through the fabric, blood seeping through the material. Touching the girl's leg he felt her flinch, and looked at her. 'I'm just going to cut your jeans Jessica so I can bandage your leg up. Okay?'

She nodded, her eyes half closed as she looked helplessly Lisa. She was tired, really really tired and in pain. Her back and thigh were throbbing, but that was nothing compared to what thoughts were racing around her mind. _Matt was my father. My father. I can't believe what that man said. I can't believe that I killed him, that this nightmare's over once and for all. _She glanced over at the man's body as the Constable handed the Sergeant the first aid bag. A shudder ran down her spine as the woman began examining his body. The knife was still in his hand, her blood dripping from the blade to the ground. He had come so close, so close to killing her with that knife. He would have stabbed her in the chest had she not shot him he had been that close. Things could have turned out to be a whole lot worse. She whimpered softly as the officer tore her jeans, Lisa stroking her cheek to reassure her that it was alright.

'Is everyone okay?' Tim asked as he dismounted and ran over, Amy and Caleb tying their horses and his up to a tree then following him. 'What happened?'

Jack got up and took a few steps away from Lisa and Jessie, the police officer and Lisa taking care of the girl. He looked at Matt's body then turned back to Tim. 'Matt got Lisa and tied me up then dragged her over here to use her as bait to get to Jessie. I managed to get free, but the horses had bolted and that man broke my radio.'

'So that's why you didn't answer when I called you.'

'Grandpa, are you okay?' Amy asked, running over and holding him tight as she looked up at him. 'We heard the shots, we-'

'It's okay Amy, Lisa and I are fine.' Jack held the girl tight to his chest, then looked down into her eyes. 'We're fine. Jessie wasn't shooting at us, she shot the gun out of his hand and then when he tried to go for her and I with that knife she shot him.'

'She did a pretty good job too.' Maggie interrupted, joining their conversation as she stopped beside them. Her voice low, she continued. 'That man is definitely dead.' She saw a cut in his jacket arm and motioned to it. 'That was from him?'

Jack nodded as Amy let go and turned to the woman, Amy standing close beside him. 'I was tying him up to hand him over to you guys when he pulled out a knife from his boot. Jessie shot him before he could really injure me. He only managed to cut the sleeve, I'm not hurt.'

'We'll have to grab an official statement off you later. There will be an investigation into his death of course, according to protocol, but I can already judge from what I've seen that his death was in self defense.' The woman looked back towards the girl. 'I'll call Barbara Douglas and get her to come to the ranch so she can check her over. How deep is that wound Nick?'

'It will probably need stitches, but it hasn't damaged any muscles or tendons that I can tell.' He looked up at Jessie as he started to bandage her leg. 'Is that too tight?'

'No, it's fine.' Jessie murmured, her eyes closed then she opened them and looked at him. 'Am I going to be in trouble?'

'We can talk about what happened later.' He replied, pulling her bloodied jeans over the bandage then began packing up the first aid kit. 'How are you feeling?'

'Exhausted.' She rested against Lisa, savouring the feel of her arms around her. It felt good to be held. She hadn't had much of that in her life. It made her feel safe. 'But relieved. Things could have turned out way worse then they did.' Her eyes glanced over to the body of her father lying on the ground, the policewoman wrapping it up in a blanket obviously to move it from where it lay. 'I'm just glad it's over, really over once and for all.' She looked up at Lisa. 'I'm just sorry you were caught in the middle.'

'It's not your fault honey.' Her heart was still pounding slightly from her close shave with death, but she didn't convey that to the girl. 'You couldn't control his actions. You did what you had to do, to keep yourself and us safe.'

'Even so, I can't believe that horrible monster is my father.'

Lisa saw everyone's head turn except Jack's at what she said, but she knew the girl didn't see their surprise. Unfortunately for her, the truth was something that she really hadn't needed to hear. That the man had never wanted her from the beginning. That was something no child should ever had to have heard. 'Jessie, don't blame yourself for what he did or said. He might have been your blood father but that doesn't matter. You aren't him.'

'Yeh, I guess.'

'We should probably get you back and get you checked over by the doc.' Jack interrupted as he walked over, the two police officers now absorbed in doing their job regarding the dead man since they had finished reporting the girl had been found and the search over. 'You can ride with me if you like.'

'Can I ride with Lisa instead?' She asked. It wasn't that she didn't like him, it was just the fact that she didn't trust him. 'It's nothing against you Jack.' She was quick to add. 'I just feel more comfortable with Lisa.'

'That's fine by me, I don't mind.'

'Is that ok Lisa?'

'Sure.' Lisa looked over to Tim and Amy. 'Can you bring the horse over here?'

'Just one thing before we do go.' Jessie added as a couple of the other people she didn't know headed to where the horse's were tied. 'I need to grab the rest of my things from the cave, and Warrior too.' She omitted mentioning the mountain lion. 'Is that alright?'

'Yes, but there's no way your walking.' She slipped one hand under the girls legs, the other around her back as she lifted the girl up. The girl was so light that she was lighter then some bags of horse feed she would lift on a regular basis. The child was so skinny she could feel every bone in her body as she held her against her. 'I'll carry you up.'

'Are you sure your up to that?' Jack asked, slightly concerned about her since he could see she was still rather shaken by the whole thing. 'I can carry her up there, or Tim could.'

'Its fine, I can manage.' The girl rested her back against her shoulder and she placed her chin on the girls head to reassure her. 'You guys should probably start heading back. It's already past noon and Jack and I will be quite slow, you don't need to wait for us.'

'You two go ahead.' Tim motioned at Caleb and Amy. 'I'll stick around incase my help is needed.'

'Alright Dad. Anything you want us to do Grandpa?' Amy asked as she handed the greys reins to Jack.

'Set the old cot up in the living room, so the doc can check her over.' He patted the gelding as he looked at his granddaughter. 'And try not to tell Mallory what happened even if she does pester you, she doesn't need to know about what's happened.'

* * *

**Well, there we have the answer to what happens to Matt! How is this going to affect Jessica? Lisa? Jack? I guess you'll all have to wait till next time! Adios! **

**P. S. I will try and upload the next chapter of A Mother's Love tomorrow... **


	16. Chapter 16- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys! **

**The next chapter has arrived! I want to thank you all for your feedback and kind words, it's very much appreciated... **

**This chapter is shorter, with a bit of Jessie processing what has just happened... In aprox chapter 19 I think it is, Jack and Lisa have a heart to heart talk about what took place, starting their journey of getting through the experience... Remember, this is still at the beginning of their relationship, this is between seasons one and two, so neither of them has really told the other how they feel yet. I hint at it a little bit during that chapter, however they don't really profess their love for each other for some time after. (I want to write their relationship nice and gentle, them taking their time) I really am looking forward to writing the cattle drive episode lol. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Lisa carried Jessie up to the cave with ease as Caleb and Amy rode off, blinking in the dim light as she walked in. The cave was tidy and in order, obviously the girl had been living in it for quite some time. Warrior snorted as he saw her with the girl, eyeing her warily. 'Where do you want me to put you down?'

'Over there with those things.' She motioned with her head to a ledge where her belongings were scattered around in the process of being packed. Her heart was still racing as Lisa placed her down and she took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. Warrior walked over to her, nudging her with his nose. 'Hey, I'm okay boy. I'm alright.'

'What would you like me to do?'

'You could tack Warrior up for me, I don't even have the energy to do that. His saddle and bridle are over there, no sense in leaving them behind since I won't be coming back here. I don't want to leave my things behind.'

'Alright.' She walked over and grabbed the tack, carrying the heavy Western saddle over to where Warrior was standing with the girl. She could see the girl was tense and frightened, she was herself and decided that the best thing was to try and get the girl to think of something else other then what had happened. 'Where did you get this saddle?'

'The Indian man and I made it.' Jessie rubbed the stallions face as Lisa placed the bit in his mouth, then helped her put the bridle in place and held the reins as she placed his saddle blanket on. 'He taught me a thing or two about leather work.'

'Its very nice.' She admired the detailing on the saddle as she placed it onto his back, the stallion turning to look at her. He stamped his foot and snorted as he cow kicked out at her and she jumped back out of the way. 'He doesn't like being saddled I take it.'

'He's just being ornery.' The girl yanked on the reins, not enough to hurt him but enough for him to know that that type of behaviour was unacceptable. 'He'll stand now, just be careful.'

Grabbing the girth, she began to do it up, keeping on eye on his hind leg. Making sure that it was snug and tight, she did up the cinch then checked to make sure the saddle wouldn't move. 'Okay, I think that's done.'

'Thanks, I wouldn't have been able to lift the saddle on.' Jessie dropped the reins and finished placing her belongings in the saddle bags. 'You can tie these on now, and roll these up.' She nodded towards the skins and blankets next to her. 'And we're done.' Lisa nodded as she went to work, her back turned towards the girl as she knelt down on the rock floor. Jessie looked around behind her, towards where Cougar was hiding. Taking a glance at Lisa, she clicked her fingers for the cat to come over closer. 'Cougar, listen carefully girl. I'm leaving here, and I'm not going to be coming back. I want you to stay hidden until everyone leaves, then follow me down. Okay?' The mountain lion purred as she rubbed against the girls hand. 'Good girl.'

'Did you say something Jessie?'

'Just talking to Warrior.' She lied as Cougar hurriedly slipt away into hiding again and she looked towards Lisa. Thoughts were racing around her head, not making much sense but she felt terrible for the situation that Jack and the woman had been thrust into. It was her fault. She should never had started to talk to them, open up to them. Obviously Matt had found out somehow, and then had seen he could use them to get to her. It was her fault. All her fault, and she felt terrible about it. 'I'm really sorry about my father nearly killing you, I don't know what to say. I didn't want you and Jack getting caught up in our fight. I-'

'Jessie, it's not your fault.' Lisa assured her as she picked up the blankets and placed them onto the saddle, tying them on with the leather straps. 'You don't need to be sorry. Jack and I are both fine. There's nothing to say sorry for.'

'I still feel bad about it.' Jessie handed her the last of the things to be tied to the saddle, her face sober. 'Things could have ended a whole lot worse then they did.'

'But they didn't, so don't blame yourself for what did take place.'

'I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if he had killed you because of me.' She sniffed a little, then tried to brush it off as she handed her the rifle to place in the saddle scabbard. 'You and Jack have both been so kind to me. I-'

'Honey, it's okay.' Lisa placed the rifle where it belonged, then knelt down in front of the girl. She lifted the girls chin gently, getting the girl to look at her. 'We're fine. You don't need to think about what could have happened.'

Jessie nodded as she looked away, tears starting to form in her eyes. Her emotions were all over the place as visions began to play again in her mind. Matt shooting her mother, when she found the Indian man dead on the floor of his cabin with the note he had written at her. Pictures of torture, of torment. Images of what could have happened if she hadn't stopped him from shooting Lisa. She couldn't stop her mind from running away with her. It was all too much, the memories. Horrible memories and images conjured up by her broken emotions. 'When he had that gun at you, all I could see was him murdering my mom. I couldn't stop him. I would have stopped him if I could have, and what he said about me-'

'Hey, hey.' She pulled the girl into a warm embrace as the girl started to cry. She couldn't even begin to imagine how the girl was feeling, knowing that she had never been wanted in the first place and the nightmare she had lived through. The girl sobbed quietly into her shoulder as she held her close, stroking her hair to reassure her. 'None of what he said about you is true.'

'But it is.' The girl looked up at her, tears flowing from her troubled brown eyes. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, and the words that came out of her mouth were just as confused. His words _Never wanted_ echoed through her mind. She hadn't been wanted by the people who should have loved her the most. How could anyone ever want a child as broken and tormented as she? 'No one wants or will ever want me. I'm nothing. Nothing but worthless half-breed trash, the daughter of a drug addict and a serial killer.'

'Jessie, never ever call yourself that again.' She looked into her eyes with a stern but gentle look on her face. 'What that man said about you, none of its true. You are not trash, you are not worthless. Your beautiful and gentle and kind. Never say your worthless, because you not.' Glancing towards the mouth of the cave and home, she turned back and wiped the tears off the girl's cheek with the back of her hand. 'Come on honey, I'm going to take you back to Heartland.'

'Okay.' Jessie nodded as the woman picked her up, then looked over her shoulder at Warrior. 'Come boy. Follow.' The hoof beats sounding on the rock behind her told her that the stallion was coming, but as they left the cave she heard him snort and stop at the entrance. She glanced over at him, the stallion looking down intently at the men with his head held high and pawing the ground. Lisa stopped as she saw the girl looking at the horse, and walked back over closer to him. The girl reached out and stroked his head, then grabbed his reins. 'Come on, they aren't going to hurt you. It's okay.'

Lisa knew that it was more then just her reassuring her horse in the words she said. She could feel the girl was scared too, and her emotions were being picked up the the stallion who mirriod them back. 'Come on Warrior, your alright.'

'Come on.' She gently pulled on the reins and the stallion slowly started after them. 'Good boy.'

Slowly Lisa carried the girl down to where her horse was, going wide around the men so Warrior wouldn't freak out. The stallion was nervous and edgy, his eyes rolling as he looked at the men. Jessie managed to keep under control though, her gentle voice reassuring him as Jack walked over to them with her horse. Warrior snorted as she stopped, holding his head up high as he looked at him but the girl continued to quietly talk to him. 'Thanks Jack.'

'No problem.' He held the grey as Lisa put the girl onto the saddle, then helped her mount up behind her and handed her the reins. 'The police and Tim are going to take care of the man's body, so we're free to go. They've called the doc too, so when we get back she's going to come have a look at Jessie.'

'Alright.' Lisa gathered the reins, one arm around the girl's stomach as she sat behind her. Jack walked back over to where Paint was tied and she glanced at the stallion as he mounted. 'Will he follow Jessie?'

'He'd better.' She yawned, her eyes half closed but she opened them to look at Warrior. 'Follow boy.'

'Lets go.' Jack trotted Paint over to them, then looked at Jessie. 'You okay there?'

'Mmmhhhmmm.' The girl mumbled, her eyes closed as she leant against Lisa's chest. She was tired, so exhausted that she couldn't resist the urge to sleep any longer and soon as the horse under her continued walking she was fast asleep


	17. Chapter 17- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys! **

**After these last few chapters, I am happy to announce that from now on, everything will be smooth sailing! *Chuckles* As if. Nope, we might be finished with Matt and out of danger but this story is only just getting started! I have a lot more whumping up my sleeve yet! Just think of these next few chapters as a lull in the storm that is this story, it's never going to be smooth sailing if I'm writing! **

**I hope you guys like how I'm writing Jack and Lisa's relationship... I am trying to take it slow and steady like the series, but I also want to show how much they care about each other and enjoy writing them together. No matter their differences, Jack and Lisa have always loved each other, even if things get in the way sometimes. Where they are at the moment, I really like writing them as great friends and I can't wait to get writing on the cattle drive episode! (I won't be uploading that anytime soon though, that's about 25 chapters down the line) I can't say anymore without releasing spoilers but Jack will always be there for Lisa, that's going to be evident in the next couple chapters... **

**I had to laugh at some of the reviews, I love hearing your comments about this story! Especially the one where the person wished Matt got trampled by Warrior. I had actually thought about that, buuuuuutttttttttttttttttt, I wanted to give Jessica even more to deal with. *laughs evily* I could have had Warrior kill him, but I think Jessie having to deal with the fact that she killed her father is a much more storyline and also more true to my whumping weakness lol. (I love putting them through hell) **

**Anyway, enjoy, drop a review and thank you in advance!**

* * *

**Chapter** **17**

Lisa heard the girls heavy breathing and looked down at her. The girl was peacefully asleep, a contented look on her face as her chest rose and fell deeply. She nudged her horse forward a little faster to catch up to Jack, Warrior following not far behind. Slowly and in silence, they continued onto the ranch. Jack glanced over at her and saw the girl asleep, then looked up at her and patted her shoulder reassuringly. She looked at him, a small smile of thanks on her lips. They would talk about what had happened later, now was not the time but it was comforting knowing that Jack was there. Just his presence helped.

Quietly, they continued on down the winding trail, the girl still sleeping soundly. A squirrel dared out in front of them, pausing to look at them coming towards it then scampered up a nearby pine. A bird sang loudly from the tree top, causing Warrior to stop sharply and look at it before trotting after them. Still, Jessie slept on.

It was almost two in the afternoon now, quite a few hours had passed since they had left the ranch. The grey and Paint were starting to tire, Lisa could feel it especially since the grey was carrying two people every time he tripped over a rock. They were almost home, it wasn't much further now.

Coming out of the trees, they could see the ranch yard empty. Everyone who had come to the search had long left and it was quiet. Spartan and Copper were in the paddock, grazing contentedly with the other horses and the general feeling of the place was that of peace.

Lisa followed Jack up to the fence surrounding the house and pulled the grey to a stop beside Paint. Warrior had stopped a few paces back, snorting and looking around but not with viciousness. More like curiosity. She felt Jessie start to stir, and looked down to see that she was awake. 'We're here.'

'Mhhmm.' Jessie replied sleepily and her eyes still closed, sore and in pain from her wounds but that was nothing to how tired she felt. She forced herself to wake though, and looked around. 'Where's Warrior?'

'He's right behind you.' Jack said as he dismounted, then stood beside Lisa's horse and extended his arms forward to take the girl. He could see the look of hesitation and fear in the girls eyes but he gently reassured her with a smile. 'Come on, I've got you. I'm not going to hurt you.' The girl hesitated for a moment, then let Lisa slide her off the saddle and into Jack's arms. He could feel the girl tense up instantly at his touch, saw in her eyes her fear. She was just like Warrior. Troubled. Traumatised. 'Hey, it's okay. I've got you.'

'Here, I'll take her.' Lisa dismounted and threw her horses reins over the fence, then Jack handed the girl back to her. 'Let's get you inside.'

'What about Warrior?' She looked at the stallion who was watching her with his head up and ears pricked, his body tense as if he would charge them if they tried to hurt her. 'He can't stay tacked up all afternoon.'

'I can untack him and put him in the corral.' Jack offered, looking at the horse. 'Would he let me?'

'Probably not normally, but he'll behave when I'm around.' Jessie weakly clicked her fingers and the stallion trotted over to her, nudging her with his nose as Lisa chuckled. She grabbed his reins, then nodded for Jack. 'Okay, just be careful. He likes to cow kick.' Jack slowly went to the stallions shoulder and grabbed the cinch strap, the girl holding onto his head as the man undid the saddle. Warrior's eyes were back, trying to watch the man as he decided if he could be trusted or not. 'Easy boy, easy. You can trust him. He won't hurt you.'

Jack lifted the saddle off the horses back, placing it on the ground beside them. 'That wasn't so bad, was it?' The stallion glared at him, kicking out underneath his belly towards him and he took a step back. 'I think I had better not push my luck.'

'That's quite enough Warri.' Jessie reprimanded. 'We better get him into the pen before he tries to attack you.'

'Then we are getting you young lady inside.' Lisa interrupted. 'You need to rest and have that leg attended too.'

'Yes, yes.' Normally she would argue, but she was tired. Too tired and in pain to protest. 'Come on Warri.'

The stallion snorted as he followed them, being led towards the corral he had been trapped in for nearly a week. He snorted again as the gate was opened, but he followed them in and stood quietly while the girl took off the bridle and let him loose.

'Behave yourself Warrior.' Jessie remarked, giving him a pat then sending him away from her and Lisa so they could get out of the yard. Warrior snorted, then backed up and trotted over to the watering trough to grab a drink as they walked out of the corral and to the house.

'We saw you guys coming in.' Lou opened the door for them, moving out of the way so that Lisa could carry the girl in. 'Doctor Barbara is finishing up her shift, then she'll be over.' She grabbed her coat off its hanger. 'I've got to go, I'll be back in time for dinner.'

'We made a bed for Jessie over near the fire.' Mallory added as she and Amy walked into the kitchen where they had gathered, Lou already hurrying off in the car. 'It's all ready.'

'Thanks Mallory.' Lisa carried the girl over into the living room, then placed her down on the stretcher. 'How are you feeling now?'

'Sore.' She chuckled slightly. 'I really shouldn't have been out riding.'

'No, you definitely shouldn't have been.' Mallory followed them in, looking at the girl. 'I might have met some crazy twelve year olds, heck I'm twelve but your the craziest I've ever seen.'

'I think that's enough Mallory.' Jack interrupted, placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her towards the door. 'The horse's need untacking, thank you very much.'

Jessie chuckled and shook her head in disbelief as Jack ushered the girl outside,the door slamming shut behind them and making her jump slightly at the noise. 'Who on earth is that?'

'That's Mallory.' Amy walked in, holding a glass of water. 'She's a neighbour who boards her horse here. Would you like a drink?'

'Yes, please.' She took the glass and took a couple of sips, then handed it back. 'Thanks.'

'Your welcome. I'm Amy by the way.'

'Jessie, but you already knew that.' The girl introduced herself, then looked at her. 'Your the person whose phone got nibbled by my horse aren't you?'

Amy laughed. 'Yep.'

'Sorry about that. Warrior has the tendency to be curious when he's not trying to kill someone or himself. I hope he didn't do too much damage when he was here.'

'Only to the buckets he trampled on.' She glanced at the clock. 'I better go help Mallory with the horses. See you Jessie.'

'Bye.' Jessie looked back at Lisa after Amy had gone, then back at the cup. 'Can you pass that to me please? I'm really thirsty.'

'Here.' Lisa handed it to her, then pulled it away as the girl tried to guzzle it. 'Not so fast. You'll choke.'

'You sound like Lillian.' A cloud of emotion passed into her eyes, then quickly disappeared again. She took the glass back off Lisa, drinking it slowly she had emptied it then handed it back. 'She used to rouse on me too when I would drink too fast.'

'Sounds like you really liked her.' She prompted, placing the glass on the wagon wheel coffee table then knelt down beside her on the floor. 'Are you feeling a little better now?

'A little, my back and leg is really getting painful though.' A look in the woman's face told her what she was about to say and she stopped her before she could speak it. 'I am NOT going back to that hospital though. Not in a million years.'

'I take it you don't like hospitals.'

'I hate them. Poking and prodding. The noise. The smells. The last time I was in one-' Her voice trailed off sharply as memories came back. She remembered what happened that night, the night that-

'Jessie, are you okay?' Lisa saw something in the girls eyes, she looked like she was about to cry. 'What's wrong honey?'

'The last time I was in the hospital, I was there for weeks.' Jessie started, her voice wavering between a whisper and a sob. 'My mother had been running from Matt for nearly a month, and he found us living in a caravan park. He tied her up, then started beating me. I remember her screaming, screaming for him to stop and him laughing. He dragged me on the floor, then threw me against a cupboard. The next thing I remembered was being in the hospital. I had broken ribs and a concussion. Hospitals have nothing other then bad memories for me.' She looked at the woman.' I shouldn't be bothering you with me sob stories. I'm constantly doing it.'

'It's okay honey.' Lisa handed the girl a tissue and held her hand gently. 'I don't mind. It's better you getting it out then bottling it all up inside.'

'At least it's all over between me and him now.' She was referring to Matt, _her father. _'Maybe the nightmare will be done away with. Maybe I can forget everything, everything he did to me. I don't want to remember what happened. I-'

'Sssh, Sssh, settle down.' She gently interrupted her. 'Your getting yourself worked up. Take a deep breath and calm yourself down. Your not going to help yourself getting upset like this.'

Jessie nodded, taking a few deep breaths then sighed. 'I don't know. I just don't know how I ever will get over it.' The vision of her shooting the man, blood everywhere played again in her mind. '_I killed him. I killed my own father.'_

'Jessie, that man lost the right to be your father long ago. The way he treated you, no one should be treated like that. I know what your going through. I know the struggle going on in your mind, but Jessie _none of it is your fault_. It's going to be hard, it's going to be a long road but you will get over it. You will work through it. Life does go on.'

'Are you speaking from experience?' She looked up at her, a new light in her eyes. Maybe she did understand. Maybe she did understand what she was going through.

'The doctor's here.' Jack announced, walking into the room with Barbara in tow. 'I'm going to go start on dinner.'

'How's my most difficult patient today?' Barbara asked as she set down her bag on the coffee table and looked at Jessie. 'You really are the most difficult patient I've ever had.'

'I'm glad to see you too.' Jessie teased back, resting her head back on the pillow. She was exhausted, but she guessed they wouldn't let her sleep till the doc had looked at her. She didn't mind Barbara really, for a doctor she wasn't all that bad. 'I just took a little ride, that's all.'

'After climbing out of a three-story window and somehow managing to end up here.'

'Never mind the details.' Her eyes gleamed cheekily even though she was in pain. 'Wouldn't you love to know how I managed to end up getting back here in the first place?'

'Yes, how did you do that anyway?' Lisa questioned.

'Caught a ride. In the back of a pickup headed this direction.'

Barbara shook her head in amazement. The girl certainly was full of surprises. 'Okay. No wonder we didn't find you around Hudson.'

'Nope. I was long gone.'

'How are you feeling anyway?'

_I am so gettiting tired of that question. _She thought, but kept it to herself. 'Sore. My back, my leg. And exhausted. I could sleep for a year.'

'On a scale of one to ten, how bad would you say your pain is?'

'Probably a seven.' Jessie replied. It had been getting worse and worse throughout the duration of the day. 'It's been getting worse.'

'I'd say it is, that's the pain killers wearing off.' Barbara grabbed out a bottle and needle from her bag, grabbing the dosage out that the girl had been getting at the hospital. She saw the girl looking at her, knowing how much she hated needles. She had made that fact quite well known during the time she had been at the hospital. 'Just look away. It will be over in the moment.'

Jessie grimaced, looking away and she grit her teeth together as she felt the needle go into her vein. A short sting, then it was over. She glanced back as the doctor held a cotton ball to where she had injected her, then she placed a bandaid on the spot.

'There, that wasn't so bad.'

'I just hate needles.' That was true, but it wasn't her getting them that she hated entirely. She had watched so many people taking drugs that to her all needles were bad. So many things that they didn't think about brought back memories for her. It wasn't their fault, they weren't to know but it was just so hard when everywhere she turned their was something to remind her of her past. 'I'm not going to have to go back to hospital, am I?'

'Well, that depends on how much damage you've done to your stitches and if there is anyone to take care of you.'

'I'm happy to do that.' Lisa offered, noticing the relief in Jessie's eyes. 'I can handle it, and I'll have help too.'

'Alright, let's just check your wounds over then. Jessie, can you sit up so I can look at your back?'

'Sure.' Jessie pushed herself up, then swung her legs over the opposite side of the stretcher. 'Shirt off?'

'Yes, please.'

Lisa watched as the girl pulled her shirt off, then almost gasped as she saw how emaciated the girl was. Every one of her ribs were visible, her backbone protruding under stretched skin but what shocked her the most was the scars. Her back was a patchwork of them, it as almost so bad that there wasn't a square inch of skin that was normal. The doctor looked around at her as she put her hand to her mouth, then left the room before she burst into tears.

Barbra saw something in her face as the woman turned to leave and understood. It was quite daunting, seeing the condition the girl was in. She kicked herself for not preparing her beforehand, but really no amount of explaining prepared a person for what they saw. Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, she returned to the task a hand before the girl caught on that something was wrong. Gently, she began to pull the dressings off the girl's back to look at the wounds underneath. 'Well, it doesn't seem to look like you've damaged them.'

'That's a good thing.' Jessie replied. She had heard Lisa leave the room and could guess why. She was ashamed of her scars, that was the way anyone who saw them reacted. The ones on her back and her legs. She tried to hide them as much as possible. 'So, I don't need to go back then?'

'I don't see any reason why you would have to. As long as they don't get infected they'll heal up fine.' She grabbed new dressings from her bag and gently placed them over the wounds. 'Just don't do anything to tear them. Your still on strict bedrest.'

The girl rolled her eyes as she placed the shirt back on and swung back around. 'If riding Warrior and climbing out windows didn't tear them then I think walking around would be fine.'

'You really are difficult.' Barbara chuckled, then turned to the girls leg. Helping the girl take off her jeans so that she didn't injure her bandaged leg she looked at the gunshot wound in her thigh. 'You really shouldn't be walking on this.' She could see the wound was red even before she pulled the dressing off. 'You've aggravated it, but luckily it's not infected. It's just become a little inflamed because you've been moving it.'

'I'll stay off it.' She rolled her eyes again. She had no intention of being an invalid. She hated people fussing over her. 'Other then that, it's okay isn't it?'

'Yes, but if you don't rest and let it heal it will get worse.' Re-dressing the wound, she looked down at the girls leg. Blood had seeped through the bandage, drying on the material. Trying to take it off without loosening it first would cause it to start bleeding again and from the look of it, it had bled a lot. 'Did anyone clean this before bandaging it up?'

Jessie nodded. 'The Sargent did.'

'Okay, we'll just need to wet it down so we can get the bandage off.' Hearing Lisa walk back in, she turned to her. 'Could you grab a bowl of warm water and a cloth?'

'Sure.'

'Thanks.'

Jessie watched Lisa as she walked around the corner into the kitchen. She could see that the woman was upset by what she had seen, the state that she was in but it went deeper then just concern. She could see it in her eyes. It had really shaken her. She hadn't seen the scars on her back herself, she could only guess what they looked like from the ones the had on her legs. They were bad enough, but she knew that her back looked much worse. Her body, flecked with scars, was a puzzle of near misses and mistakes she'd never make again. Mistakes of trusting people. Mistakes of allowing people to take advantage of her. She was reminded she needed to keep her distance, keep quiet but she just couldn't help it. Even after all she had been through, she was still just too trusting. It just stemmed from her desire to be loved and wanted even though she knew she never would be.

'I've got it.' Lisa walked back into the room, Jessie looking up at her, obviously disterbed from her thoughts. She placed the bowl down next to the woman, then took a seat on the couch. 'How's her wounds looking?'

'Good, the stitches didn't tear so that was the main thing.' Barbra began to soak water into the bandage to lose the dried blood. 'The dressings are going to need changing everyday, so if you don't think you can handle it, I'm willing to drop in and do it.'

'No, it's okay. I can do it.'

'Alright.' The bloodied bandages were wet now, wet enough for her to start taking them off and she gently began to unwind them. Slowly, she worked them loose, the blood getting thicker and thicker as each layer was taken off. Pulling the bandage off, she was surprised that the wound didn't look as bad as she had expected. It wasn't too deep, but it did still need stitches. 'That's going to need stitches.'

'How thrilling.' Jessie groaned. More needles, more pain though she didn't feel anything from her back or leg wounds now. Whatever it was that she had given her worked like a charm. 'Am I going to have to go to the hospital to get them?'

'No, I can do them here. I brought the stuff with me. Is it okay if I do it now?'

'I guess so.' She looked away as the woman began grabbing stuff out of her medical bag. There was worse things in life then getting stitches. Gritting her teeth as she felt a needle just below her knee, she again was reminded how much she hated them. She wouldn't have needed stitches if _her father _hadn't left her a parting gift. How nice it was of him to slash her leg before he died, but then it was better her leg then getting stabbed in the chest. Even when he was dead he was still causing her pain. She was glad that it was over, but it was the easy way out for him, being killed. She was the one who had to live. Live with the memories. Sometimes memories could be the worst form of torture. God only knew that he had given her enough horrible memories to last her lifetime.

'There we go.' Barbra tied the last stitch neatly, then covered the wound with another dressing and bandaged it up. 'All finished.'

Jessie looked back and raised her eyebrows. 'That was quick.'

'See, it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be.' She clipped the bandage in place with a safety pin, then grabbed a handful of dressings and bandages from her bag and placed them on the coffee table. Getting up, she helped the girl lie down again then turned to Lisa. 'That should be enough there to last a couple of days.'

'Okay.' Lisa motioned with her eyes that she wanted to speak with the woman in private. 'I'll walk you out.'

'Alright.' Barbra caught the fact she wanted to speak with her and glanced back at the girl. 'I want you to rest now, but you hear? I want a good report from Mrs. Stillman here when I come back.'

'I'll be the perfect little angel.' Jessie assured her as they walked out. Laying her head on the pillow, she couldn't resist the urge to sleep and soon she was off in a dreamless slumber.


	18. Chapter 18- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys. **

**It's 11pm here and I'm uploading this chapter with my phone lol. I'm going to keep this author note short and sweet, as I really need to get some sleep lol. I thought I should upload first though, so here I am.**

**Hope you all enjoy, in the next chapter we get some Jisa one on one time then some Jessie and Lisa alone too. I hope you all enjoy that, it was quite fun to write getting into the characters and how they'd respond to what happened... **

**Anyway, enjoy the update!**

***Edit* I am so so Sooooooooooooo sorry about my mistake in uploading the wrong chapter! I have fixed it now, so you can read the proper update. Note to self, don't upload at 11pm! **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

'How is she really?' Lisa asked as they walked into the kitchen, Jack walking over to join her since the stew was on the stove. 'Is she going to be okay?'

'I won't lie to you, it's going to be a long journey to get her to where she needs to be.' She replied, looking at Jack and Lisa. 'She's severely malnourished, it's going to take a long time to get her at the weight she should be for her age. I also did run bloodwork on her as well, to make sure that there isn't any other underlying issues to cause her to be this way. I'm still waiting on the rest of the results.'

'Well, what can we do?' Jack asked, glancing back at the sleeping girl. 'Is there anyway we can help?'

'Letting her stay here is the best thing for her at the moment. Being in a safe environment will play a huge role in her recovery. She's going to need careful monitoring, plenty of good food and as much water as she will drink. It's important that she stays hydrated so that if her wounds do somehow get infected she won't get dehydrated from fever. I have got some medication to help with her pain.' She handed Lisa a small box. 'The instructions are on it, it's not as strong as what I gave her but it will do. If you find that she says the pain is getting worse, let me know and I can adjust her dosage.'

'Alright, I think we've got it under control.'

'Okay.' Barbra nodded. 'I'll drop by in a couple days to see how she's doing but if you have any concerns don't hesitate to call. I'll contact her case worker too and let him know she's staying here. He'll probably drop by at some time too.'

'Sure. Thanks for coming out.'

'Your welcome. I'll see myself out.'

Lisa looked at Jack as the woman headed out to her car. 'I hope it's okay Jack that she stays here. I know I should have asked you first but-'

'Lisa, is fine. I was going to offer for her to stay here anyway.' He assured her, heading back over to the stove to check the stew. 'She seems to be coming quite attached to you.'

'I know.' She glanced over at Jessie, the girl still sleeping peacefully. 'If you don't mind Jack, I was thinking maybe I should spend the night. Just so I can keep an eye on her, since I practically dumped her on you anyway by telling the Doc she could stay.'

'Lis, don't worry about it. Between Amy, Lou and I we are more then able to look after her.'

'I won't leave it all to you guys though, I will come over and help. Besides, it's going to take awhile for her to trust you and Caleb.'

'Lisa.' Jack grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. 'Lisa, stop. What's really gotten you set off like this?'

'Oh Jack.' Lisa looked up at him, her eyes going watery. 'She's been abused. Her whole back is covered in scars, from her father. He hit her with a belt or whip or something. She looks terrible. How could anyone treat a child like that?'

'I don't know Lis, I don't know.' He pulled her close against him. 'She's safe here though. She's safe now. No one will treat her like that again.'

She nodded as she wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye. 'I know.'

'She's going to be okay now. She's going to be fine.'

BANG!

Jessie woke up with a start, her heart racing as she sat up. She looked around in confusion, wondering why she was where she was then remembered as she heard footsteps. It was just the front door. Someone had slammed it. Her heart returning to normal, she glanced around. The living room was vacant, but voices were audible in the kitchen and she could hear the sound of cupboards being opened. Something cooking on the stove, it's delicious smell wafting into the room made her stomach growl and she was reminded just how hungry she was.

'Told you you would have woken her up.' Mallory remarked over her shoulder as she carried the bowls to the table, seeing the girl sitting up. 'Slamming doors isn't a recipe to keep people sleeping.'

Jessie chuckled a little. 'I think that smell would have woken me up before long anyway. What is it?'

'That would be Jack's stew, and it should be edible if he hasnt burnt it.' She began placing utensils down on the table. 'Last time he made stew it was so disgusting I couldn't taste food again for a week.'

'That's cause I told you to watch it and you got sidetracked.' Jack's voice rang out form in the kitchen. 'If I remember correctly.'

Mallory rolled her eyes. 'Nevermind the details.' The table finished being set, she walked over to the fire and placed another log on it, then sat down on the couch opposite the girl. 'So, what's the go? Where did you magically appear from?'

'There nothing magic about me.' She chuckled slightly again. something made her feel at ease around this girl, even though she had already caught onto the fact that she talked incessantly. 'I'm your ordinary girl who just happened to be on the receiving end of a few bullets and bad luck.'

'I'd say.' Glancing over at the kitchen, she lowered her voice. 'Take it from me Jessie, your bad luck just got worse. They're down and out crazy around here.'

'Are you spinning yarns again Mallory?' Jack asked, walking into the room and placing things om the table. 'The craziest one around here is you.'

'What can I say? Everyone loves me.'

Jessie chuckled again. 'Well, in that case I should fit in very well. Apparently I'm crazy too.'

'My definition of crazy is jumping a horse over a six foot fence tackless, and since you managed that without killing yourself, I'd say your quite fitting to have the title of crazy.'

'Oh, so you heard about that then?'

'Heard about it? It was caught on camera. I saw it with my own two eyes!'

Jesse's cheeks went sightly red as she blushed. 'No one of my more enlightened ideas I must say.'

'What? It was awesome!' Mallory exclaimed. 'That horse of yours jumped that fence with inches to spare. I haven't seen anything like it, not even at horse shows and trust me, I go to a lot.'

'Warrior has got springs, that's for sure. He jumps like a stag.'

'You should enter him in a show jumping competition. He'd definitely win for sure.'

'I've never thought about it, but that might be fun if I got the chance.' Jessie mused over the idea. 'Do you show jump?'

'I don't, but Amy does. She won the Fall Finale last week.'

'Okay, I'll keep that in mind.' She nodded, not knowing what she was talking about but decided to go along with it anyway. 'So, Mallory, what's the go here? Who's who?'

'If you want the family history, you've come to the right place. Jack's the old dude-'

'I heard that Mallory.'

Mallory rolled her eyes again as Jack called out from the kitchen and continued. 'Lisa's his girlfriend. He's Amy and Lou's grandfather. Tim, who you haven't seen is his son in law.'

'Ex.'

'Jack! Stop butting in!

'Just making sure your telling the whole truth.'

'What did I say?' Jack laughed. 'You're crazy.'

'To be correct I'm only half crazy, they're full crazy.' Mallory looked at him, then back at the girl. 'Anyway, Tim is the EX son in law.' She emphasised the ex for Jack's benefit. 'And Caleb whose off goodness knows where is the ranch hand. Then there's me of course. The loyal neighbour who just comes around to annoy everyone everyday.'

'Okay.'' Jessie nodded, then furrowed her brow. 'So, Amy and Lou's Mom-'

'She passed away just over a year back.'

'Oh.'

'It was a car crash.' Mallory explained, going sober for a moment. 'It happened so quick. One moment she was here, and the next.'

'I know.' She could understand how they felt. It was the same thing with Lillian and Robert. One moment they were there, the next they were gone. 'Life can change in an instant and your never the same after it happens.'

'I agree.' She glanced at the girl, seeing the look of thoughtfulness and sadness on Jessie's face. 'Your very wise for a kid my age.'

Jessie chuckled, interrupted from her pondering. 'I had to grow up quick to survive. I learnt a lot in the bush.'

'Bet you didn't learn that from the bugs and the bees.'

'No-' She paused for a moment. 'No, I didn't. Someone I held dear to me died like that. One moment they were here, the next. Gone. It's funny, when something like that happens it makes you grateful for what you do have.'

'Dinner's ready.' Jack exclaimed as he walked in, carrying a huge pot of stew. 'Mallory, can you go grab the bread and salt off the counter? I'll start serving up so we can eat before it gets cold.'

'Sure Jack. You want me to call Amy and Lou?'

'They'll come when they're ready. They said they wouldn't be long.'

'We are talking about Lou here.' Caleb added as he took his bowl of stew from Jack. 'The stew could freeze over before she comes.'

'Is that Jack's stew I can smell?' A voice from in the doorway asked as someone took off their coat and Tim walked into the room. 'Glad to see I made it to dinner. By the time they finally finished documenting that corpse I was beginning to think that it was going to be midnight before they finally finished. That girl made quite nice work of him. Half his head-'

'Tim!' Jack groused, motioning to the girl behind him. 'You've said more then enough. If all you've come here to do is hear the sound of your own voice I suggest you turn around right now and exit through the door you came in.'

'That's not a very warm welcome Jack.'

'And I don't need you coming in here with the crap that comes out of you mouth, so shut up and sit down.'

'Oooookay.'

Jessie played with a loose string on the blanket that was covering her as the two men spoke, feeling rather uncomfortable and out of place. She glanced at Tim as he sat down at the table, surveying him with a cautious eye. Obviously there was something more then just a mutual dislike for each other. She could sense it, and it made her feel ill at ease. I think Mallory is right. This family is crazy. She had more peace and quiet living in the forest by herself then she was going to get in a lifetime stuck here. Running back to the cave was sounding better and better every minute.

'Lisa's had to duck back to her own place, so until she gets back I'm afraid your stuck with me.' He handed her a bowl of stew. 'It's not much, but it's warm.

Jessie looked over at Jack as he disterbed her from her thoughts and took the bowl with a small smile. 'I don't mind eating whatever you give me, as long as it's not rabbit, deer or rattlesnake. I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime.'

'Rattlesnake?' Mallory walked back in, placing the plate of bread on the table. 'You ate that?'

'Yep. You don't get much meat from them though.' She giggled at the look of horror on her face. 'They're all skin and bone. Literally. I do prefer rabbit and dear but you can only cook them so many different ways before you start to tire of it. I shouldn't complain though, there's more things less palatable that I had to eat.'

'Like Jack's stew.' Tim added from the table.

'Hey, I'd have you know that this recipe has been in this family for five generations.' Jack protested. 'If it's that bad, then why are you sill sitting here eating it?'

'Point taken.'

Jack turned back to Jessie. 'Is there anything else you'd like?'

'A glass of water please if it's not too much trouble.' She began to gingerly eat the stew, then dug in as she tasted how good it was.

'No problem.'

'I'm back.' Lisa announced as she came through the front door, hanging her coat and scarf on the hat rack. She walked into the living room, placing a couple of bags down near the coach then walking back into the kitchen over to Jack. 'Sorry I took so long, there was a couple of things that came up.'

'That's ok.'

'Anything I can do to help?'

'Not really.' He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it up. 'Dinner's on the table. Everything's under control.'

'How's Jessie been?'

'Asleep since you left, she's only just woken up now.'

'That's good. She's had a decent sleep then.' Lisa grabbed a bowl for herself of the stack on the bench. 'I brought over a few things that might fit her. I don't need them any more, so she can put them to good use. Has she been talking?'

'To Mallory. That girl could make a brick wall talk with her endless chatter.'

'That's good.' She followed Jack into the living room, the bowl the girl was holding already empty. 'You finished that off pretty quickly.'

'Mmmhmm. It was good.' Jessie took the glass of water Jack passed her and took a couple sips before glancing over at Tim. 'I've got no idea what he was whining about. It was good. The best stew I've tasted in a very long time.'

'There's plenty more left if you want extra.' Jack added, taking her empty bowl. 'Do you want more?'

'Only if you're sure there's enough for everyone else. I don't want to put you out.'

'It's fine Jessie, really. There's more than enough.' He looked at Lisa. 'Want me to grab you yours too?'

'Yes, if you wouldn't mind.' She sat down on the floor beside the girl as Jack headed back over to the table. 'Did you have a good sleep?'

'It wasn't too bad.' Finishing the glass, she handed it to Lisa who placed it on the table. 'How's Warrior?'

'He was peacefully eating when I drove in, so he's fine.'

'That's good. Do you know where Jack put my stuff?'

'It's probably in the barn. I can ask him later.'

'Okay, thanks.'

'I should probably go eat my dinner with Jack.' Lisa looked over at the table. 'Excuse me.'

Jesie nodded as Lisa went and joined the others at the table, then dug into the rest of her dinner that Jack handed to her. As she quietly ate, her mind wouldn't rest. Thoughts raced about. Thoughts about the day. Thoughts about what had happened. She didn't want to think about it, but the memory of her father's unblinking gaze was etched into her mind. She couldn't shake it. His cold, glazed eyes. The words he had uttered repeating in his mind like a mantra. Never wanted. Never wanted. Never wanted. She closed her eyes as her thoughts tempted to overwhelm her. She needed to stop thinking. She had to get it out of her mind.

Finishing off the rest of the food, she leant down and placed the empty bowl down on the floor then started to pick the skin next to her nails off. it was a thing she did whenever she was stressed, and it had turned into a bad habit. She was worried. Worried about what would happen to her. She knew she shouldn't be worrying, but she couldn't help it. She was safe here. Her father was dead. He wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore. She should be able to rest without fear of him but there was something in her stomach that was telling her that even though he was dead, her troubles had only just begun…..

* * *

**See that lil button that says 'Review?' See it? Go on, click it and drop me some feedback! Lol **


	19. Chapter 19- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys! **

**Here is the next chapter of this story! I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story, your support is very much appreciated! This story has almost 5k views now, so thank you guys!**

**In response to a review left by a guest about Jack and Lisa's relationship I will explain how I imagine their relationship to be at this stage in the story. While everyone else thinks of Jack and Lisa as boyfriend/girlfriend neither of them have actually come right out and said that they're an item. In response to another guest review about Jack and Lisa, Lisa doesn't stay at Heartland unless absolutely necessary. There is nothing 'else' going on, she only stays there when she has to. I had to look up the definition of a platonic relationship (I never knew what it was till now lol) but that kind of describes their relationship at the moment. They both care and love each other, but neither of them has come out and outright said it to the other. There is nothing physical going on between them (a kiss on the cheek or a hug, but nothing more at this stage) because I wanted to write their first kiss according to the TV series in the forth (?) episode of season two where they go on the cattle drive. That first kiss was the best I've seen in my opinion in the shows I have watched and I wanted to include it in my story. They have been spending time with each other for about a year, on and off since Lisa travelled a lot during that time... I hope that explains it, I tried to explain it the best I could, the way I imagine their relationship and the way I want and are going to write it. **

**In response to the second part of your review, I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens. *Laughs because I know what happens* Jack and Lisa's relationship had quite some rocky patches, but in the end it all turned out well. I can't say too much about how Jessie fits in with their lives without giving away any spoilers but I can say that I have given it a hell of a lot of thought how I'm going to carry this out and I think you will all be pleased with the result. You all will just have to have a little patience and wait. I will reveal everything in time as the story progresses. **

**Anyway, I hope this answered all your questions. I tried my best to explain it and I hope I've covered everything your little inquisitive minds want to know. If I haven't, I guess you'll just have to wait and see how it turns out.**

**In this chapter, they both kind of acknowledge how they feel about each other (no three letter sentences containing I love you yet though lol) and they talk about how the events affected them... The three of them will have to deal with it in their own ways, mostly I cover how Jessie copes since she's the one most affected by them. I will include little bits of how Jack and Lisa cope, mainly Lisa (because she can kind of relate to Jessie's past better than Jack can in a way. No spoilers here sorry, I'm going to be dragging out that particular storyline for a very long time. Let's just say Lisa has a lot of layers to her character as I've written her in this story) and then Jack. I have spent some time researching PTSD and trauma and how people respond ect so I hope I have written it correctly. That said though, this is fiction, not real life so I write it how I feel it should go. If I'm a little wrong in some areas, please give me this liberty. **

**Alright, enough said. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Lisa was staring into the flames of the fire that night, absorbed in her thoughts as Jessie slept peacefully on the stretcher next to her. Thoughts raced in her mind, reliving the events of the day. She had been terrified, so scared when that man had held her at gunpoint. She had been helpless, utterly helpless. There was nothing she could have down. She relieved her life flashing past her eyes as she thought she was going to die. She could only imagine what reaction Jack had to her being held hostage. He hadn't mentioned anything, but she could see he was troubled by the whole thing just as much as she was.

'Lis.' Jack said softly, walking over and sitting down on the couch next to her. Everyone else was in bed, the house quiet and still as the glow from the fire was the only light in the darkness. 'Are you okay?'

'No, I'm not.' She admitted, looking into his eyes. 'I was so frightened Jack when he dragged me off that horse. I was so scared-' Her voice trailed off as she quietly began to sob, her shoulders heaving as she tried to keep it in. 'I-'

'Lis, it's okay.' Jack put his arms around her and held her close to him. 'Your okay. We're both okay. Let it out, let it go.'

'I know, I know.' She rested against him, letting her pent up emotions all out. 'The look in Jessie's eyes when she saw him with me. She was terrified. I was so sure he was going to kill me, then her and you. I saw my life flash past my eyes. All the things I wished I had done, heard everything I wished I had said. It was awful Jack. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't have done anything to stop him if he had pulled the trigger.'

'Hey, hey. Ssssshhhh.' He held her tighter as she looked up at him. 'I was just as terrified as you were Lis. I watched him drag you away and there was nothing I could do. I felt helpless. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't have done anything to save you. Do you know what was going through my mind?' She shook her head as he wiped the tears off her cheeks. 'That I was going to lose a person I care deeply about, and I hadn't told her that.'

'Oh Jack.' Her eyes glistened in the firelight. 'I can't imagine how you felt. It was bad enough me being the one with the gun to my head, but if he had killed me you would have seen it and not been able to do anything at all to stop him. Jack-'

'Sssssh, I've got you.' He assured her, rubbing her back to calm her down. 'We're all alive. We're still here. We're okay. Don't think about what could have happened, it didn't. We're fine.'

'I know Jack, I know.' She brushed her tears off her cheeks and sat back, still resting her head on his shoulder. 'I just needed to let it out. I couldn't in front of Jessie. She doesn't need anymore put on her, she's already dealing with more than enough. She's already blaming herself for putting us in danger. I told her it's not her fault, but she's still blaming herself.'

'What happened today is something that she's going to have to deal with in her own way, just as we are too.' Jack placed his arm around her shoulders. 'I think what happened today will take time for her and us to move forward from, but we can't let the past dictate our fears for the future. Yes, today you could have been killed. Yes, I could have been too, and Jessie as well but we didn't. We move on, we move forward. We don't let it hold us back.'

'I think it goes deeper than just that for Jessie unfortunately.' Lisa glanced over at the girl, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed deeply in her sleep. The girl looked so peaceful with the glow of the fire on her face, her long brown hair caressing her face and shining in the orange light. Even though the girl was sleeping now, she could only guess the nightmares that would come for her, just as they had for her all those years back. 'She watched that man murder her mother, found the man who had been caring for her dead because that man had killed him. Of course she's going to blame herself for that, and for what happened today. She'll have the memories of what happened, and what he told her that no one will ever love her. She's going to struggle with that for the rest of her life.'

Jack looked down at Lisa, and she glanced up at him before putting her head back against his shoulder. 'You've started to care a lot for her, haven't you?'

'More than I should.' She continued watching the girl sleep. Yes, Jack was right. She had started to care about the girl, but she knew she needed to maintain a distance even though it was going to be hard to. She couldn't let herself get too close to her, she wanted to save herself the heartbreak when the girl was placed in a foster home. 'She's got no one Jack, no one at all. Someone needs to watch out for her.'

'You know I will, but once she gets placed into the system, she's out of our hands. There's nothing that we can do about it.' He didn't mention that Clint had already found the girl a placement.

'I know.' Lisa fell silent as she gazed into the fire, her eyes taken off the girl by the flickering flames. 'I wish that she didn't have to go into foster care, if I could take care of her I would but I just can't. What with my busy schedule and traveling, I wouldn't be able to give her the time and care that she really needs.'

'I'm sure that whoever Clint finds to take her will look after her Lisa. He'll find someone that can look after her and give her the help she needs.'

'I hope your right Jack, I really do. It would break her if she was placed into a situation that was worse than the one she's been in. I don't think she would be able to cope. I really don't.'

'Well, for the moment she's safe here. She's not going anywhere until the doc says she's healed up enough so you don't need to worry about all that yet.' He could see that that definitely wasn't going to happen. He knew Lisa, and he knew that she was going to worry about her and what might happen with her. After all, she had almost been killed because of her even though it wasn't Jessie's fault. She was going to have an invested interest in what happened to her because of that connection. 'It's getting late Lis, we both need to get some sleep.'

Lisa nodded, then looked into his eyes. 'Thanks for listening to me Jack, I feel better now. I just needed to talk, get it off my chest.'

'I know.' He gave her a kiss on her head. 'You know you can always talk to me Lisa. I'm always here.'

'Thank you Jack.' She moved away from him so he could get up off the couch. 'See you in the morning.'

'Night.' He briefly touched her hand, then stood up. 'And Lisa,'

'Yes?'

'Try to get some sleep. Please.' He said gently, a hint of concern evident in his voice.' I don't want to see you with bloodshot eyes from staying up all night when I get up in the morning.'

'I'll try.' She smiled at him as he turned and walked out of the room, then looked back into the fire. The flames danced almost hypnotically as she watched them flicker back and forth. There was something about watching a fire, something that calmed her soul and made her feel all warm and snug inside. It gave her the feeling that everything was going to be alright.

After a time, she pulled her eyes away from the fire and grabbed her bedroll and pillow off the floor. Unrolling out, she placed it on the rug in front of the fireplace then crawled under the blankets and laid down. She closed her eyes, but sleep wouldn't come….

* * *

Lisa could hear the seconds ticking by, the grandfather clock in the living room ticking the only sound other then the crackling of the fire in the still house. She pulled out of phone from her pocket and turned it on, blinking in the bright light. It was nearly two in the morning, but she hadn't slept a minute the entire night. She just couldn't sleep. When she closed her eyes all she could see was a replay of what had happened that day. She heard Matt's yell, felt the gun muzzle pointed in her temple, saw the fear in Jessie's eyes. It replayed like an endless video record.

Sighing, she turned the phone off again and sat up. She knew she wasn't going to sleep that night. Her mind was just too full of what-if's and what could have happened to allow herself to get any rest. She wanted to get some sleep, but everytime she tried to her mind was wide awake.

Staring back again into the flickering flames of the dying fire, she grabbed a log from the pile and threw it on the coals then sat back and tried to get herself to feel like sleeping. The clock rang twice as it sounded the arrival of the new hour, then the sound of the ticking as it marked the seconds again was the only sound in the room.

She heard the sound of sniffling and looked over at the direction it was coming from. Jessie was awake, wiping what look liked tears away in the dim light. 'Jessie, what's wrong honey? Are you okay?'

Jessie shook her head as she sniffled again. 'Nightmare. I didn't wake you, did I?'

'No, I've been awake for ages.' Lisa could see the girl was upset and troubled, a haunted look in her eye. Motioning with her hand, she invited the girl to come over to her. 'Come here Jessie.'

Jessie carefully slid off the stretcher, then went over beside the woman and sat next to her. Lisa placed her arm around her, and she relaxed as she leant back against her shoulder. 'Thanks Lisa.'

'Its okay honey, sometimes all a girl needs is a hug.' She held her tightly against her. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

The girl shook her head. 'I'd rather forget it.' She yawned sleepily between her tears, starting to break down in her arms. 'I want to sleep, but these dreams won't go away. I'm too scared to sleep.'

'Oh honey, it's alright. It's alright.' She kissed her head gently as the girl sobbed quietly in her embrace. 'It was just a dream. Only a dream. Your safe here. No one's going to hurt you. I'm here. I won't let anything bad happen to you. Just calm down sweetie, your okay. Your okay.'

Slowly, the sound of Jessie's sobbing abated away as she calmed down. She was safe. Nothing was going to happen to her here. She could rest without fear. She just had to trust. Trust that it was going to be all okay. There was no one here who was going to harm her. She could trust them. She had no choice. She had to trust them. She had no one else. Nothing else.

'There, you see.' Lisa gently wiped the tears off the girl's cheeks as Jessie stopped crying. 'There's nothing to be scared of. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to you.'

'I know. I know.' Jessie softly replied as she shivered. There was warmth coming from the fire, but the air had a chilly nip to it. Winter was coming, and she was glad that she wasn't in the cave any more. She would have been freezing. 'I better get back into my bed and try to get some sleep.'

'Its okay Jessie, you can stay with me if you think that would help you sleep.' She placed a blanket around the girl, smiling softly at her. 'My mom used to let me sleep in her bed whenever I had nightmares. She said bad dreams were scared of her, and I believed it.'

Jesie chucked a little. 'You had nightmares?'

'I do still sometimes.' It was the truth. She did. 'But do you know what I do so I don't think about it?' The girl shook her head and she continued. 'I think about good things. Like friends and family.'

'And Jack?' Her eyes glinted mischievously in the firelight.

Lisa blushed slightly. It was obvious that she had noticed how close they were to each other. 'Yes, and Jack.'

'I don't have anything good to think about. I don't have any friends or family.'

'You have Warrior, don't you?' She could see under Jessie's hard exterior was just a little girl crying for love and affection. She saw it in her brown eyes as the girl looked up at her. God, she could see in those eyes so much pain, so much hurt but there was a spark of trust that she saw too. It hurt her to think of how traumatised the girl was. She knew Jessie tried to keep up her facade of being strong because it was how she had learnt to cope with her life but all she saw was a girl who just wanted someone to care about her. She had been where Jessie was. She could see herself in the girls eyes, even if what she had gone through hadn't been to the extent that Jessie had been through. She could understand what she was dealing with, there was things she had to deal with on an everyday basis. When something traumatic happened to a person, it stayed with them their whole life. 'Think about what you like to do with him. Is there something in particular you love doing with him?'

'Riding him bareback at a full gallop and jumping.' She smiled as she remembered how surprised Robert had been when she had ridden the stallion bareback before he had even had a saddle on him. 'Robert was teaching me how to break Warrior in, and one day I just hopped on his back. No saddle, no bridle. He looked at me with his big brown eyes, like he had accepted me as his master and we took off across the field. There was nothing that compared to that feeling when he accepted me as his friend and leader. He trusted me, trusted me enough to let me take control. He didn't see me as a threat, he saw me as an equal. A friend.'

'It's a pretty special bond that you two share.'

'It is. Warri would do anything for me. He's an extraordinary horse.' Jessie yawned softly as her eyelids began to get heavy. 'I think I can go to sleep now. I've bored myself to tears talking about him.'

Lisa chuckled as she helped the girl crawl under the blankets and laid down next to her, propping herself up on her elbow. 'Okay honey. You get some rest. Don't worry, I'll stay next to you. You can sleep.'

'Can you put your arm around me?'

She placed her arm under the girls head, Jessie closing her eyes as she rested back against her. 'There you go honey. You're safe. I'm here.' Slowly, she watched as the girl went to sleep, an expression of trust and contentment on her face. The girl deserved some love and attention. She wanted to take care of her, to take the girl into her own home but she knew that she couldn't. She was again reminded that with her schedule there was no way she could spend the amount of time that she needed too with her. Maybe it was better that she went into foster care, but better for whom? She felt herself getting sleepy, and for the first time that night she began to finally doze off, the girl sleeping peacefully next to her….


	20. Chapter 20- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys, **

**Here is the next chapter of the story, a little later then intended but better late than never I guess.. I do want to apologise however for the delay in uploading, if you read my last update on A Mother's Love you'd have read about me trying to find our neighbours dog. We still are no closer to finding him and I'm utterly exhausted. He's been missing five days now, and hasn't been seen since last Thursday. What's more, it's the middle of summer here and it's been hitting the high 40's here (celcuis that is) and there's no water anywhere he could find. Please pray he is found before Saturday, they say it's going to hit almost 50 and will hit 50 in some parts of our region. **

**In other news, I've had more tests done today and am waiting for some results. I've been getting really dizzy and breathless lately, but the doctor still doesn't know what is going on with me. I guess it's just another waiting game... **

**Anyway, I want to thank everyone who took the time to review my last chapter. I'm really glad that you all expressed your enjoyment and enthusiasm for it, to be honest I thought it wasn't that great but I'm glad you all liked it... **

**Enough from me, enjoy the update! **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Lisa and Jessie were still asleep when Jack walked out of his room the next morning, Jack smiling when he saw them asleep together on the floor. They looked so peaceful together, Lisa with her arm around the girl dozing quietly next to her. Looking at Lisa, he was again reminded what had drawn him to the woman when he had first met her. Her caring, kind, loving spirit. He could see she had lost the battle in maintaining a distance from Jessie. Her heart had been captured wholey by the girl. Jessie deserved it. Deserved someone to give her some love, but he also knew it was going to be hard on both of them when she left to go to the place Clint had found.

Hearing a noise behind him, he turned and put his fingers to his lips as he saw Lou and Amy walking down the hallway. 'Ssssh.'

Amy quietly walked up next to him, smiling as she saw Lisa and Jessie. 'How long do you think they've been there for?'

'Jessie looks pretty comfortable.' Lou added, the girl sleeping deeply next to the older woman. 'Do we wake them up grandpa?'

'No.' He shook his head. 'We'll leave them be. They need to sleep. Just go do what you need to, but quietly. I'll stay and watch Jessie when Lisa wakes up.'

'Okay, I better get out and do my chores. Lou, can you pack me some lunch for school?'

'Sure thing. I'll have some breakfast ready when you come back in.'

'Thanks Lou.'

Lou looked back at Jack as Amy quietly headed out of the house. 'Want me to make you something while I'm at it?'

'Just some breakfast. I don't know what I'll be doing today until I talk to Lisa. Someone needs to stay here to keep an eye on Jessie.'

'Well, I'd love to help but I've already got plans.' She saw the look he gave her. 'So you can count me out of babysitting a kid I don't know. Between you and Lisa, I'm sure you can handle it. I already made plans with Scott weeks ago. I'm not canceling now.'

'I didn't ask you too.' He heard a door open behind him and Mallory walked into the hallway. 'You go have fun. We'll be fine.'

'What's the hold up?' Malloy asked, slightly annoyed that her path was blocked. 'It's too early for a traffic jam.'

'Sssssh!' Jack glanced back at Jessi and Lisa, seeing if they'd been distunbed by her loud talking but they didn't stir. He motioned towards them. 'It's too early to be loud, so keep the noise down Mallory.'

'Sorry.' She cringed as she whispered back. 'They look so cute Jack. Look at them. You'd think Lisa was her mother. Hey, maybe Lisa should take care of her. She's got no kids of her own. She'd have no problems looking after her. She's got the money.'

'Is not that simple Mallory, and don't you go suggesting that to either of them. Lisa has a lot on her plate, so don't go saying that she should take care of her full time.'

'But Jack, look at them! They're perfect for each other!'

'Mallory.' Lou glared at her. 'I'm sure you have things to do.'

'Alright, alright.' She put her hands up in defeat. 'I'm just saying-'

'Don't. Get Mallory.'

'Fine. Ugh, you never like my suggestions anyway.'

'You know Grandpa, maybe Mallory's right.' Lou added as the girl headed of to grab her stuff together for school. 'Jessie does seem to have become attached to her.'

'I know Lou, I can see that but there's more to it. Lisa doesn't have the time or the experience to deal with a kid like Jessie. Clint was on the phone with me yesterday after the doctor came around. He's already found a place for her to go, and she'll be leaving once the doctor says she's well enough.'

'Does Lisa know?'

'Not yet.' He shook his head, then looked back at them. 'But Lisa knows it's best for her. I'm sure the family he has lined up will be more than capable of looking after her. Apparently they have experience with kids like Jessie, and they haven't given a kid back in the time they've been foster carers.'

'Well, maybe you should let them both know soon.' Lou glanced at him knowingly as she headed for the kitchen. 'Before they get too attached to each other.'

Jack knew Lou was right. He would need to let Lisa know, sooner rather than later. Quietly, he walked over around them and sat down on the couch. He smirked, looking at Lisa as she slept. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. He was worried that she wouldn't have been able to sleep last with the way she had been so worked up about what had happened. He knew she tended to overthink things, he did too sometimes and what had happened the day before wasn't going to be quickly forgotten by any of them but there was no point worrying about it. It was over. They were safe.

Lisa felt someone watching her and she opened an eye to look. She saw Jack sitting on the couch and smiled sleepingly at him. 'How long have you been sitting there?'

'Long enough to notice your the most beautiful woman alive.'

She blushed slightly, looking over at Jessie. The girl was still in a deep sleep, not disturbed the least bit by their whispering. She gently moved her arm out from under the girl, then crawled out from under the blanket and sat next to Jack. 'My arms numb.'

Jack chuckled slightly as he watched her rub her arm. 'How long have you been stuck with her lying on you?'

'Since two this morning.' She yawned softly. 'Jessie woke up crying after I put some more wood on the fire and she fell asleep next to me. It took her a little while, but I managed to get her back to sleep. I think she had a nightmare about yesterday. She wouldn't say what it was though and I didn't press it.'

Jack nodded understandingly. 'And you, did you manage to get any rest?'

'A little.' Her tired eyes looked at him. 'After Jessie fell asleep in my arms, I managed to get some myself. I guess I just got tired enough to, my brain wouldn't turn off before.'

'Lisa, is there something else troubling you?' He asked gently. There was something else going on, something deeper that he just couldn't put a finger on. It worried him. What was Lisa hiding? 'It's not entirely from yesterday, is it?'

'I'm fine Jack. Really.' She lied, but smiled at him as she tried to maintain the image she was okay when she really wasn't. 'I'm still a little shaken from yesterday, but I'm fine. I promise.'

'If you're sure-'

'I am Jack. I am.'

'Well, if you ever want to talk about anything, you know I'll always be here.'

'I know. Thank you Jack.'

Jack looked back down at the girl, still sleeping soundly. He knew he needed to tell Lisa. Tell her that Clint had someone to look after her. 'Lisa, there's something I need to tell you.'

'What is it Jack?' Lisa looked up at him, trying to read the expression on his face.

'Lis, Clint rang yesterday while you were at Fairfield. He's found a placement for Jessie.'

'Already?' She asked in disbelief. 'You can't be serious.'

'I am serious Lisa. Clint said that as soon as the doctor says that she's good to go, the family can take her.' He saw the look on her face. 'Its for the best Lisa. You said yourself yesterday that you couldn't take care of her if you wanted to. These people, they know how to manage looking after kids like Jessie. Clint couldn't speak enough good about them.'

'I know.' Her voice wavered a little. She hadn't expected the girl to be placed into a home so soon. She wanted to believe that it was for the best, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling of worry that was twisting her stomach into knots. 'It's probably better for her anyway. She won't get attached to us.'

'I think she already is.' He looked down at her. 'We're going to need to tell her. The sooner, the better.'

'Are you going to tell her?'

'You can if you want, if you feel that she would take it better.'

Lisa shook her head. 'No, I don't think I could. You tell her Jack, when you think she's ready.'

'Alright.'

'I need to be getting back to Fairfield.' She glanced at the time on her phone. 'Can you stay with her Jack? I don't know how long I'm going to be, but I'll be back as soon as I can. I know you have things you need to do yourself.'

'It's fine Lisa, it can wait. You take all the time you need.'

'Okay.' She looked down at Jessie, then at Jack as she stood up to leave. 'Just, be careful with her. Don't let her up and about. She really shouldn't be off her stretcher.'

'Don't worry Lis, I've got it under control.' He could smell Lou cooking breakfast. 'Stay and have a bite to eat before you go.'

'Its fine. I'll grab something on my way home. I'll see you later Jack.'

Jack watched her as she quietly left, then turned back to the girl. He could tell that Lisa was upset with finding out that the girl had been placed so soon, but he knew it would have been worse if he had waited longer. He could see she was attached to Jessie, but why she had gotten so involved with her was beyond him. Sure, it was terrible what she had been through and they had almost been shot or worse over her but what he couldn't figure out was why she was so emotional about it. Even since they had talked to her that first time, Lisa hadn't been herself. She was hiding something. But what, and why?

The warm light shining on Jessie's face began to tease her out of her sleep and she groaned as she began to wake up. Rubbing her face as she sat up, she opened her eyes and looked around. Jack was sitting on the couch across from her, but she couldn't see Lisa anywhere. A small tinge of panic began to take hold of her, but she forced herself to stay calm. 'Where's Lisa?'

Jack placed the newspaper down as she heard Jesies voice and looked over at her. 'Lisa had some things to take care of, she'll be back later.' He could see in her eyes a flicker of fear. 'Don't worry, you'll be fine with me. Can I get you something?'

'Some water please.' She replied timidly, watching him cautiously as he got up and walked into the kitchen. She pushed the covers off herself as she brought her legs under her, trying to stretch. She felt sore, her back and leg ached and she felt a twinge of pain in her ankle as she moved but still got to her feet anyway. Carefully and slowly, she made her way back over to the stretcher and sat down. The house was quiet. Except for Jack, there was no one else inside. A shiver ran up her spine. How could she know if she could trust him when no one else was around? Was he going to hurt her? Would he hit her? She could see Lisa liked and trusted him, but would she see a side of him she hadn't?

'Here you go.' He walked over to her, noticing that she had moved back onto her stretcher. 'What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.'

'I'm sorry.' She jumped at his voice and gingerly took the glass he was holding towards her. 'I just-' Her mind hurried to find an excuse. 'I just didn't sleep well last night.'

'That's not good. Were you in pain? Do you need something?'

'No, its fine. It's not bad at the moment. I can handle it. I just had a bad dream, that's all.'

'Lisa said you had a nightmare.'

Jessie nodded. 'It was awful.'

'Do you want to talk about it?' The girl shook her head. 'You know, it might help if you voice it. Get it out. What was it about?'

'It was about my mom and Lisa.' Her voice slightly shaky, she stared down at her hands as she began to pick her skin. 'What happened yesterday, it brought back memories of what happened to my mom.'

'I see.' He nodded understandingly as he took the empty glass from her. 'But your okay. You don't have to worry. He won't be coming after you anymore. Your safe.'

'It wasn't me he had in my dream.' She bit her lip. She really didn't know if she could trust him, but she couldn't bottle it up any longer. 'It was Lisa.' Flashbacks of him killing her other ran in her mind, but instead of it being her mother's body that hit the floor, it was Lisa. 'He had Lisa like he had my mom, and he killed her. I couldn't do anything about it. I stood there as I watched her die. He laughed as he stood over her body and said it was my fault. I watched my mom die. I watched my mom die and there wasn't anything I could have done about it. Lisa could have been murdered yesterday because of me. Why is everything always because of me? Why is everything that happened in my life caused by me?'

'It's not your fault. Nothing that has happened to you is any of your fault. Don't think that it is because it isn't.' He pulled a tissue from the box and handed it to her. 'Jessie, there is nothing that you can do to control another person's actions. Don't let your father saying that it was your fault get to you, because no a word of it is true. None of it. It's not your fault your mother died. It's not your fault what happened yesterday. Your only a child. Don't blame yourself.'

'I just can't help thinking that it's my fault. That night that he killed her, they were arguing about me. What am I supposed to think? And yesterday, you two were almost killed because of me. How can I not think it was my fault?'

'Jessie, you were only five. He was the adult. It was him that pulled the trigger, not you.'

'But if I hadn't been there then they wouldn't have been arguing.'

'From what you've told me Jessie, things were just as bad before you were born as they were after you were born. Your father was the way he was long before you came along.'

'And I made it worse.'

'You couldn't help being born Jessie, that definitely wasn't your fault.'

'Maybe.' Jessie bit the skin beside her nails furiously, making it bleed. 'But when you've thought it was your fault your entire life, and then hear the things my father said yesterday it's a hard habit to break.'

'I know it is, but the first step to working through it is accepting the fact that you couldn't change what happened. Sometimes things like what happened to you happen, you have to move forward. You can't stay forever in the past.' The girl nodded, and he could see that she was thinking about what he had said. 'Now, you must be hungry. How about something to eat for breakfast?'

'It's probably more near lunchtime then breakfast, isn't it?' She glanced behind her at the clock. It was almost eleven. 'I must have needed that sleep.'

'I couldn't agree more.' Jack got up, handing the girl another tissue so she could blow her nose. 'I'll go grab you something to eat.'

'Thanks, and can you grab me another drink too?' Jessie saw him nod as he disappeared around the corner into the kitchen and sighed. He was right. She needed to stop blaming herself. There wasn't anything she could have done. It wasn her fault. The sooner she accepted that, the sooner she would start feeling better. She knew it, but old habits die hard. She had blamed herself all her life, even though deep down inside she knew she shouldn't have.

Glancing around the room, she wondered about Cougar. She really needed to go see her, go check on her. The mountain lion couldn't hunt and she wondered when the last time that she had eaten was. The deer carcass she had left in the cave had been completely eaten, she couldn't guess when the last time cougar had a decent meal was. She really needed to get something for her, but she couldn't tell anyone about her feline pet. They'd insist on her going to a zoo or something, or worse.

'Here we go.' Jack walked back into the living room, carrying a tray that he placed down onto the coffee table and handed a plate off it to the girl. 'It's not much.'

'Its food Jack. Anything I'm given is better than some of the things I've had to eat.' She dug into the chilli and rice with gusto. 'You can't afford to be picky when your starving.'

'I guess not.' He saw in her face how grateful she was to have something to eat. 'So, Warrior seems to be in a good mood this morning.'

'That's good. He can be a bit of a handful at times. I will admit that.'

Jack chuckled. 'I hadn't noticed. So, do you know what his breeding is?'

'Definitely mustang. There's a black mustang stallion left in the ranges near Pike river that's Warrior's half brother. They had the same father, a gorgeous black full blooded mustang but Warrior's mother was a thoroughbred. I saw him running with her when he was a foal. A tall bay, she was if I remember correctly.'

'We guessed there was some thoroughbred in him. He's a particularly fine animal.'

'Yeh, he got that from his dam. His father was quite good too, but he was a bit slow. He was more of a heavier type mustang. He could win quite the fight too. Warrior has his mean streak if the mood takes him.'

'So I noticed.'

'What Robert couldn't figure out was what a thoroughbred was doing in the high country.' She continued between bites of her meal. 'Its mustang country, and she was definitely a thoroughbred. With Warriors speed, you could say she might have been a racehorse in her day before she ended up in the ranges.'

'Our vet ran some DNA tests on Warrior last week when he was getting the bullet out of him because we were wondering what blood he had in him. It would be interesting to see what it shows, because most race horses these days are DNA tested. If his dam was a racehorse, it might be in the system.'

'That would be interesting to know, but I'd say it was just a horse that did its time on the track and got dumped. Robert told me more than once about what happens to the horses once they've done their time. Warriors dam was one of the lucky ones. I know domestic horses don't normally do well in the wild, but she was quite something when I saw her. That stallion took care of her well.'

'I bet Warrior would have been one heck of a herd leader if he was still out there.'

'Yeh, you definitely wouldn't want to come between him and his mares, that's for sure.' Jessie handed her empty bowl back to him. She was still cautious of him, but she was stuck here. Talking to him was better than twiddling her thumbs in boredom all day and he didn't seem to be too bad. 'So, not that your company is bad or anything, but where is everyone else?'

'Amy and Mallory are at school. They'll be back in a couple of hours. Caleb's out working, or he's supposed to be and Tim doesn't live here. He works next door.'

'You don't like him much, do you?'

'Ancient history that isn't worth the breath to recite it.' Jack handed the girl an apple, then looked around for something to her to do. 'Do you want to read or something?'

'I like drawing, if you've got some paper and pencils.' She glanced up at the window hopefully. 'But I'd really like to be out with Warrior.'

'Unfortunately, your supposed to be on bedrest. Drawing I guess it is then.'

'I guess so.' She groaned. She really wanted to see her horse. 'Can't I see him? Please?'

'Your not really supposed to be walking on that leg of yours, so no.' He handed her a pencil and paper with a book to lean on. 'You just sit tight, Lisa will be back soon and you can show her what you've been up too.'

'I guess so.' Putting her pencil to the paper, she started to draw Warrior. Casting a glance at Jack every so often, she inwardly groaned as he showed no sign of leaving. Cougar was around. She could feel it. She needed to check on her, but there was no way she would be able to with him watching her every move. She could just hope he would hurry up and need to do something…

* * *

**Hopefully the dialogue in this chapter didn't bore you to tears but I need to give them a little break, don't you think? Anyway, hope you enjoyed and be sure to drop me a review! This was my 20th chapter, so a little milestone! Adios! **


	21. Chapter 21- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys! **

**Big nice long chapter here for you all! Just over 5k words! **

**I don't have much else to say except that I was going to do a Christmas story for Heartland but then there would be HUGE spoilers in that that would reveal storylines of this story so sorry folks, no Christmas fanfic from me this year... I will definitely be doing one for next Christmas (I hope) maybe Christmas in July even depending on where my story is at that time... It doesn't have to be Christmas to read Christmas stories does it? **

**A HUGE GIANT THANK YOU to all who have reviewed, I can't thank you enough! Your support and feedback is much appreciated!**

**Anyway, enjoy and Merry Christmas! **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Jessie smiled with satisfaction as she looked at the drawing she had finished. Warrior was poised on the page with a front leg up, looking intently into the distant mountain ranges. She'd drawn it from memory when she had taken him with Robert into the ranges near their cabin. Warrior had loved it. They had ridden through the mountain wilderness, swam in crystal clear rivers. It had been a trip to remember. Their last trip.

Putting the drawing aside, she glanced over at Jack out of the corner of her eye. In some ways he reminded her of Robert, but all she really wanted him to do was leave so she could go check on Cougar. She looked at the clock, it was almost three in the afternoon. She sighed. He wasn't going anywhere.

'How's that picture coming?' Jack looked over at her from where he was making some fly fishing lures on the kitchen table. 'You've been working on it for hours.'

'Its finished.' She held it up so he could see it. 'It's not my best work. I could have been better if I worked on it more.'

'That's pretty good just the way it is.' He complimented her, then heard his phone ring and got up. 'I better get that.'

Jessie listened closely to his conversation, then smiled. He had to leave. She would be alone and finally able to get to see Cougar. She quickly wiped the smirk off his face as he walked back into the room. 'I hope that wasn't about me. You sounded pretty cranky.'

'Tim was reminding me about the cattle on his bosses place.' He glanced at the clock. 'I've got to go and get them back over here before he rings me again. He's been trying all day apparently. Are you okay by yourself for a little bit? Amy and Malloy will be back in ten.'

'Yeh, sure.' YES! She yelled inwardly. 'I'll be fine.'

'Okay. I'll be back soon.'

Jessie watched as he grabbed his coat and hat, then went out to the truck parked outside and drove off. Smiling, she put the picture and book down on the ground then pushed back the blankets. Carefully she swung her legs over the side of the stretcher and got to her feet. Her leg and ankle hurt, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. With a quick glance at the clock, she hurried out the back door near the kitchen.

She spotted the bin and headed over to it. Quickly she began to dig through it for anything edible for Cougar. A few slices of stale bread, a couple of chops that had started to go bad. She grabbed enough to give the mountain lion a decent meal then turned and headed for a stump in the yard.

Putting her fingers to her lips, she blew a shrill high whistle. It was Cougars whistle, the whistle she used to call her to come since she was a kitten. She waited, looking around then out of the shadows from behind the house stalked Cougar. 'Hey girl!' She cooed as the puma bounded over to her, licking her face. 'You miss me? Hey? Did you miss me?' She tickled her under her chin as the big cat purred. 'You did miss me, didn't ya?'

The greeting over, Cougar pulled back and laid down to eat. Jessie watched her, smiling widely as the cat purred with contentment. She was okay. She was fine.

'Jessie, what on earth are you thinking?' Mallory called to the girl as she walked out of the house around the side, then stopped and gasped. 'Is that-'

'A mountain lion.' Jessie finished the sentence as she spun around. She wasn't happy that Cougar had been seen. Mallory wasn't supposed to be back so soon. 'Promise me you wont tell anyone.'

'I better-'

'Promise!' She yelled, Cougar vanishing off into the trees. 'Promise.'

'I promise.' Mallory replied timidly, for once in her life. There was something in the girls eyes that said don't mess with her or question her. She was angry, and it wasn't pretty. 'What is going on?'

Jessie sighed. 'Fine. I'll tell you but you better not breathe a word of it to anyone.'

'Cross my heart and hope to die.'

'Cougar is my pet.'

'You have a mountain lion as a pet?'

'Yes.' She whistled softly and clicked her fingers. 'You can't tell anyone about her. No one can know.' Cougar slunk back over to them, looking at the other girl cautiously as she sat down beside her master. Jessie patted her head gently, the lion purring happily as she rubbed against her. 'Cougar has been my constant companion for nearly three years now. I found her as a day old kitten not long after Lillian had died. It was like Lillian had sent her to me.' Cougar nudged her hand as she stopped patting her, asking for more and she resumed rubbing her head. 'Her mom had been killed by a hunter, I was lucky to have found her when I did. Robert let me take care of her, and she's been with me ever since.'

'Can, can I pat her?' She asked cautiously, sitting down beside her. 'She's really a majestic creature.'

'Yes, she is. She loves being scratched behind her ears, like this.' She showed Mallory where to scratch the Cougar, and she purred loudly, showing her fangs as she smiled. 'She smiles like this when she's happy. I think she likes you.'

'I think she does too.' Mallory laughed as Cougar rubbed up hard against her. 'But what are you going to do with her? How on earth are you going to take care of her? She must eat a lot. Your not in the mountains anymore, what happens if she starts killing livestock? The ranchers around her will shoot her.'

'Cougar stays with me because she can't hunt anything bigger than a rabbit. I taught her how to gather rabbits and mice but she can't bring down a deer or something like that.' She sighed. 'I don't know what to do with her. Cougar means everything to me. I don't know what to do.' Cougar purred again as she rubbed against her legs. 'No one else can know about her, so I can't tell them she's my pet.'

'Why can't you tell them?'

'They'd place her in a zoo or something. She doesn't belong in a cage.' Jessie looked up around her at the scenery, the trees, the mountains. 'She belongs out here. In the wild.' She fondled the lions ears as tears began to come to her eyes. 'I'd put her down first rather then let someone use her as an amusement in a circus or lock her behind a fence.'

'No, no you can't do that. I'll look after her.' Mallory looked at Jessie. 'I'll take care of her. I promise.'

'You would?' She wiped a tear off her cheek as she rubbed Cougar's chin. 'Thanks Mallory. It would mean the world to me knowing that your looking out for her. Your not so bad.'

'Thanks.' She laughed, then glanced behind her. 'We better get you back inside before Amy comes in from the barn. If she sees you out here, she's going to be asking questions.'

'Alright.' The girl giggled as Cougar placed her head on her legs, nudging her stomach with her nose. 'I'll see you later Missie, this kind girl is going to watch you so I know you'll be okay. You be a good girl, okay?' Cougar purred, closing her eyes. 'Off you go now, you've got to go hide. Go on.'

Mallory helped Jessie stand up as the mountain lion took off again into the trees, letting her lean on her to get up the stairs. 'How did you manage to get out here in the first place?'

'On my own two feet.' She opened the door, her leg feeling a bit numb from sitting on it for so long. 'I've been in worse shape then this before.'

'And your not supposed to be up, so you can go sit back on that stretcher right now.'

'Yes, yes.' Jessie chuckled, crawling back onto the makeshift bed. 'Have you seen Warrior?'

'Yeh, I saw him when I walked past the corral. He seems in a good mood. He ate everything and his water bucket was half empty.'

'That's good. I was worried he mightn't have handled yesterday too well. You know horses can catch onto emotions. They're pretty intelligent.'

'What did happen yesterday?' Mallory jumped onto the couch across from her. 'No one is telling me what happened.'

'Nothing pretty.' She glanced down and picked up her drawing. 'I don't want to talk about it, okay. It's nothing that you need to know about.'

'But-'

'Don't bother arguing with me. You won't win.' She passed her drawing to her. 'What do you think?'

'Did you draw that?'

'Yep.'

'It's pretty impressive. You should show it to Amy. I think she'd like it.'

'Yeh, I will when she comes in.' Jessie glanced over at the clock. It was just after three thirty. 'Could you grab me something to eat? I'm starting to get hungry. Just an apple or something.'

'Sure.'

Jessie glanced down at the picture again as Mallory headed into the kitchen and sighed with boredom. She wasn't used to not doing anything, and it was starting to get on her nerves just sitting there doing nothing. She'd already had more than enough of that back in the hospital. 'Hey, Mallory, do you have any plans for this afternoon?'

'No really.' She walked back in, tosing her an apple as she sat down. 'I was going to go for a ride on Copper maybe, but other then that, nothing.'

'Could you help me out to Warrior?'

'Your supposed to be resting.'

'Yes, I know but I'm sick and tired of lying here!' She blurted out, her tone slightly harsh. 'Sorry Mallory. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm just bored of sitting here with nothing to do. I hate not doing something.'

'Fair enough.' Glancing out the window over at the corral, she sighed as she gave in. 'Fine, I'll take you out but if Jack or Lisa show up, just tell them it was your idea and not mine.'

'Deal. Thanks Mallory.'

'I'll go grab you a coat and some shoes. It's getting cold outside.'

'Okay.' She nodded as Mallory disappeared down the hallway and swung her legs down over the side of the stretcher. Her leg was still sore, and she knew better then to push it too much. The other day, running that distance was a bit out of her scope in her current condition and she knew that she wouldn't be doing that again in a hurry.

'Try these on.' Malloy handed her a pair of her spare boots. 'These should fit.'

'Thanks.' Jessie bit her lip as she slipped them on, the boots slightly tight around her toes but they fit nonetheless. Standing up, she put the coat on and smiled. 'Okay, ready.'

'We'll go slow.' She put the girls arm around her shoulders as they walked to the door and out to the corral, keeping an eye on her as they walked over to the fence. The girls face was pale with pain, but she kept going until they stopped near some hay bales on the other side of the fence. 'Alright, you can sit down there.'

'Hey boy.' Jessie called as she sat down heavily, glad that the short trip was over. She didn't know how she had managed the other night to get away from the hospital and get all the way here when she could barely walk from the house to the corral. Warrior snorted and shook his head as he trotted over to her, pushing his head through the gap in the rails. 'Hey, I'm not going anywhere.'

'You and that horse have a pretty special bond.' Mallory commented as she took a seat beside her on the hay. 'Just like Amy and Spartan.'

'Yeh, we're pretty well inseparable.' She looked at the gate, then at the hay. 'If I keep Warrior here, could you take a bale inside so I can sit down? I've got some tricks I can show you with him.'

'Sure.'

Jessie rubbed Warrior's forehead as Mallory unlatched the gate and carried in a bale, placing it in the center of the corral. The stallion snorted happily as he pressed harder against her, then watched as she got up and walked into the pen. Sitting down on the bale, Mallory locked the gate again and she whistled for him to come. Warrior shook his head playfully as he bucked and trotted over to her. 'Good boy.'

'Hey, what are you doing up and about?' Amy asked as she lead Spartan out of the barn, noticing the girl with the stallion in the corral. 'Your supposed to be inside resting. How did you get Grandpa to let you come out?'

'He doesn't know I'm out. Tim called and he left nearly an hour ago. Something about cows.' She motioned with her hand for Warrior to back up and the stallion did, then she sent him to go round to her left at a canter. 'I'm just so bored of being cooped up inside. I feel fine and Warrior needs the exercise.'

'Besides.' Mallory added as Amy joined her on the corral fence. 'Jessie said she was going to show me some of Warriors tricks.'

'Oh, alright.' Amy gave in, seeing that Jessie wasn't about to let her boss her around. 'What can he do?'

'Come boy.' Jessie whistled, calling him into the center as she stretched out both her arms and ducked her head. 'Over.' Warrior snorted as he turned in, bucking once as he cantered up to her then daintly picked up his feet and sailed inches over her head.

'Woah!' Malory exclaimed in amazement as the stallion slowed and turned back to Jessie, trotting over to get his pat. 'Your crazy.'

'I've never seen anyone do that before.' Amy clapped a couple times, smiling in surprise. 'You and he have such a trust bond that can't compare to anything I've ever seen.'

'Well, when he's saved your life on more then one occasion, you get pretty attached to each other.' She rubbed his forehead as she kissed his muzzle. 'Isn't that right boy?' Warrior nickered softly as he nudged her back, tossing his head proudly. 'Do you want to see another trick?

'You bet.'

'Okay Warri, back up.' She flicked her wrist at the stallion, sending him back towards the fence. Once he was far enough back, she lifted both her hands up and gave him his verbal cue to rear. 'Up boy, up!' Warrior lifted his forelegs off the ground, pawing out at the air as he reared up, then shook his head as he came back down again. Jessie threw her hands up again, then cued him to walk forward as he reared on his hindlegs. Warrior sorted as he reared again, then walked towards her as he pawed at the air. She let him walk closer to her, then cued him to go down. 'Good boy, good boy.'

'I don't think my horse would be able to do that.' Mallory commented as Warrior walked back to Jessie, shaking his head playfully. 'Copper prefers his oats to doing anything like that.'

'It takes a special horse, that's for sure.' Jessie smiled as Warrior nudged her, then she clicked her fingers as she sent him back a few steps. 'Sit boy.'

Amy laughed as Warrior sat down like a dog, looking at Jessie obediently and she grabbed out her phone. 'This I have to get a photo of.'

'Yeh, the first time I got him to do this he wasn't so happy about it but he trusts me. Watch this.' She stuck her tongue out at him, and Warrior stuck his out back. 'This was the first trick we did together.'

'That makes a perfect photo.' Amy laughed again as she looked at the picture she had snapped. 'You guys could do a show together with the tricks Warrior can do.'

'I don't think so.' She snapped her fingers as Warrior stood up, watching to see what she wanted him to do next. 'Warrior and I do this for fun and to strengthen our bond. It's never been for show. I just like testing what the two of us can do together, reaching our limits then making them higher again. Once I can ride again, I'll show you what else he can do.'

'Like jump a six foot fence without any tack?'

Jessie chuckled as she cued Warrior to lie down beside her. 'Sorry to disappoint you Mallory but that's not something I do on a regular basis or plan to do on a regular basis. I can however pick up a handkerchief off the ground from his back at a full gallop and vault on and off without any tack.'

'I'd like to see that sometime. Sounds pretty impressive.'

'Well, normally it's rabbits instead of handkerchiefs' She explained as Warrior laid down next to her, hen she slipped off the bale onto his back and gave him a hug. 'I ran out of ammunition a few months back and I didnt have anyway of hunting anything to eat, so I go the idea of chasing rabbits and I soon learnt to get them while he was running. Warrior is pretty good at catching them on his own too, he'll chase them down then knock them over so I can get them. I've had enough rabbit stew to last me a lifetime, trust me.'

'I'd hate to be a rabbit if you two were around.' Amy looked back over at Spartan, tied up to the hitching rail. 'Well, I should probably get going if I'm going to go for a ride. It might be a good idea for you to go inside soon Jessie, you don't want to over do it.'

'Your concern is duly noted.' She patted Warriors shoulder and the stallion stood up, standing still as she sat on his back. She saw the look on Amy's face and patted Warriors neck again as she nudged him closer to the fence. 'Don't worry, I won't go jumping any fences. I'm just sitting here, nothing spectacular, nothing strenuous.'

'Well, make sure that's all you do. Grandpa and Lisa would kill me if they knew you were out here. Mallory, you watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything crazy.'

'Yes, boss.' Mallory rolled her eyes as Amy walked over to Spartan and mounted, taking off at a canter down the drive. 'Sometimes she does worry too much.'

'Yes, but I do think they would get upset if something did happen while I'm riding when I'm not supposed too.' She lent down over his neck and hugged him again as he walked over to Mallory. 'I'll just take him around at a walk a couple of times, then I'll go in before they get back. They'll never know.'

'I think it's too late for that.' She replied, looking down the drive as she heard a car coming up. 'Lisa's back.'

'Busted.' Jessie moaned as Lisa stopped the car on the driveway and rolled down the window. She smiled widely, like the cat that caught the canary. 'Hi Lisa.'

'What are you doing out here missy? And why are you on your horse? Your supposed to be resting.'

'That's the third time I've heard that in as many hours.' She rolled her eyes. 'I'll go back to bed.'

'You just wait there, I'll come take you back to the house.'

'Okay.' She rolled her eyes again as Lisa went to park her car at the fence, then saw Mallory's 'I told you so' face. 'Don't say it Mallory.'

'Hmmm.' Mallory giggled. 'I won't say 'I told you so' if you don't want to hear it.'

'Mallory.' She glared at her, the girl laughing. Pressing her heel into Warriors side, she nudged him forward into a walk. Might as well get a quick ride in while Lisa came over to the corral since she was already in trouble anyway. It felt good to be out of the house, doing something other then nothing. 'Good boy Warri.'

'Jessie's been showing me a couple of tricks Warrior can do.' Malory commented to Lisa as the woman stopped beside her. 'Warrior is one heck of a horse.'

'Yes, I can agree with that but she should be resting.' Lisa pointed the last of her reply to Jessie as she looked at her. 'Come on, it's time to go inside.'

'Okay, okay.' She pulled Warrior to a stop next to the gate, then cued him to bow so she could get off. Sliding off his back, she stood shackingly for a moment then regained her feet as she held onto his withers. 'I'll see you later boy. The hospital warden has arrived.' She joked as she rubbed his neck. 'Be good. I'm watching you.'

Lisa opened the gate and slipped in, closing it behind her as she walked over to the girl. 'Come on, I'll carry you back. You shouldn't have walked out here in the first place.'

'Fine.' She hated the fact that she wasn't allowed to do anything for herself, but then again she knew that she shouldn't be walking. Sighing, she allowed Lisa to pick her up, placing her arm around her neck for balance. Warrior snorted warningly. 'Its okay boy, she's not going to hurt me. I trust her, and you can too. She's just looking after me i'll I get better and can look after myself.' Warrior snorted again as he blocked the path to the gate with his body, looking at Lisa cautiously. 'Its okay boy. She's not taking me far. Just to the house.' She placed her hand on his nose and pushed him back. Back boy, back.'

'He doesn't like me much does he?' Lisa remarked as Jessie tried to push the horse away from the gate. Warrior snorted again at her voice. 'Easy boy.'

'Get back.' Warrior put his ears back at the tone Jessie used and backed up. He knew not to mess with that tone, but he shook his head as they went out of the yard then pawed the ground. 'He's just being protective.'

'I can see that.' She replied as they headed back to the house with Mallory tagging along behind. 'Why are you out here in the first place? Where's Jack?'

'Tim called and Jack had to leave. I got bored, so Mallory helped me out to see Warri. Don't get mad at her though, it was my idea. I'm just not used to being cooped up inside. I needed to get out.'

Lisa sighed as they walked back into the house, placing the girl down on the stretcher. 'Jessie, Jessie, Jessie, what are we going to do with you?'

Jessie smiled mischievously. 'Let me be annoying. I needed to get out for a little bit.'

'We aren't going to be able to stop you from doing that are we?'

'Nope.' She smiled again, then turned serious as Lisa sat down beside her. 'I'm sorry Lisa. I needed to get out. I just fell, like trapped or something. I'm used to being outside twenty-four-seven, so being stuck inside the hospital and here feels like I'm locked up. I know it sounds stupid, but since I've lived in the wilderness more then a house, I'm just more at home outside.'

'No, Jessie, I understand. It must be a hard adjustment for you.' She saw Mallory get her school bag from the door and sit down at the table to begin her homework. 'I understand it's hard for you with,' She paused for a moment, wondering what to say. 'everything. It just takes time.'

'Thanks Lisa. I won't go outside again though without your permission. I know I overstepped the boundary.'

'I'll take you out as much as you like when I'm here, okay?' She smiled as she rubbed the girl's shoulder. 'It's only until you heal up and your stronger, and it won't take long.'

'If I survive till then.'

Lisa chuckled at Jessie's statement. 'Oh Jessie, I can see patience isn't one of your strong points.'

'Your right there.' She picked up her picture and handed it to Lisa. 'I drew this today. What do you think?'

'Is gorgeous Jessie. You have a real talent for drawing.'

'You think so?'

'Yes, definitely.' She looked back down at the picture, amazed at how much detail she had put into the sketch. 'You did a really good job on it.'

Jessie blushed slightly. She wasn't used to receiving compliments. 'I want you to have it Lisa.'

'Why me?' Lisa looked at her in surprise. 'You should keep it Jessie, you've put a lot of work into that.'

'And that's why I wanted you to have it Lisa.' She pushed her hand back to her. 'Lisa, last night, for the first time in a very long time I felt safe. I felt wanted. I just wanted you to have this to you to thank you for what you did, and have done for me. You might not think so, but you helped me a lot last night by just being here for me.'

'Well then, thank you Jessie.' She looked down at the picture again, surprised that Jessie would put so much time and effort into something so beautiful for a person she had just met. 'I'll treasure it for years to come.'

'I'm glad you like it.'

'I love it Jessie.' She looked back at the girl. 'I'm going to frame it and put it on my wall in my room back home'

'As long as you're happy to look at Warrior before you go to sleep each night.' She chuckled. 'He was my model for the sketch.'

'I kinda gathered that.' Lisa placed the drawing aside, a smile on her face. It was really a gorgeous drawing. Jessie had a lot of talent. A small tinge of sadness passed over her as she remembered Jack saying that the girl had already been found a home but she was here for the moment and she was going to enjoy it while she was here. The girl deserved some happiness in her life, deserved some good memories. 'Jessie, how are you feeling?' She turned the subject of the conversation away from the drawing, turning her attention to tending to the girl. 'How's the pain?'

'Its not too bad, but I could probably do with something.' She gently pulled the boot off her injured ankle, then placed it down on the floor with the other. 'It's mainly my back.'

'Okay, the doctor left you some some stuff to take. I'll go grab it for you.'

'Thanks Lisa.' Jessie smiled as the woman got up and went into the kitchen, then looked over at Mallory as the girl threw down her pencil. 'What's wrong?'

'Ugh. Math.' Mallory complained, rubbing her head. 'I hate math. It's so boring.'

'Its not too bad.' She laughed, then motioned for her to come over. 'Here, what are you working on?'

'Geometry.' Grabbing her workbook, she walked over and flopped on the ground beside Jessie's stretcher. 'Can you make any sense of this at all?'

'Ah, geometry isn't that bad.'

'I still don't like it.'

'Your working on this problem?' She pointed to a half completed answer involving finding the volume of a triangular prism and Mallory nodded. 'Okay, well for a start you've forgotten your formula for finding the volume of a rectangular prism.' She picked up the pencil and began to do the math, writing down the answers as she figured out the problem. 'See here, you forgot to add these two numbers together. To get the volume, we're going to treat this as a rectangular prism, so length times base times height.' She wrote down the answer to the first part of the problem. 'Then we divide by two and there you go.'

'Why couldn't my teacher explain it like that?' Mallory wondered as she took the workbook back, amazed at how easy and quick it actually was. 'Thanks Jessie.'

'No problem. Geometry can actually be fun.' She heard Lisa walking back in and grabbed the cup and the medication she handed her. 'Thanks Lisa.'

'Your welcome.' She saw Mallory working in her math book beside her. 'Has Mallory roped you into helping her with her homework?'

'I offered to help.'

'Yeh, she made it sound a lot easier then my teacher did.'

'You probably weren't paying attention in class, were you?'

Mallory rolled her eyes. 'Never mind the minor details.'

'It does help to listen.' Jessie chuckled. 'You wouldn't need help if you did.'

'Haha, thanks for helping anyway. I'll get out of here before you two scrutinize me anymore.'

Lisa laughed as Mallory took off back to her spot at the kitchen table, then turned back to Jessie. 'You really should probably change out of those clothes before we look after your wounds. You're covered in horse hair.'

'Yeh, I probably should but I don't have anything else to wear.'

'That's why I brought you over some extra things.' She dragged a plastic bag over. 'I'm sure we can find something to fit you in here. Mallory, can we use your room?'

'Sure.' Mallory looked up from her homework. 'I don't mind, as long as you don't mind the mess. I haven't cleaned it up yet.'

'Thanks Mallory. Okay Jessie, you hold onto these and we'll go to her room.'

'Right.' Jessie took the bag as Lisa picked her up, yawning as she carried her down the hallway. 'I think I'm going to take a nap after this.'

'Well, dinner will still be a couple of hours anyway, you can have one then.' She put her down on the bed, then helped her take off her shirt. The girls back was a patchwork of scars criss-crossing her skinny body. She couldn't help but trace one of them with her finger as if she were in a daze. How could anyone do this to a child? Jessie, these scars-'

'My father.' Jessie cut her off, looking up at her. Her eyes pled with her as she took the woman's hand off her back and held it gently. 'Please, don't tell anyone about them. I know they look terrible, but they don't hurt. I don't want anyone seeing them. I hate them. They look hideous. They make me look ugly.'

'Your not ugly Jessie, I know you've been through a lot but don't talk down to yourself honey. It's not worth it, and in the end your the only one who gets hurt by it.' She took her hand back and gently pulled the dressings off the gunshot wounds and began to clean and re-dress them. 'They will fade.'

'They haven't in eight years, they won't be doing any now.' She gingerly took off the pants she was wearing so Lisa could check the wounds on her leg. The scars on her legs were the only ones she could see, she couldn't see the patchwork of scars her father had left on her back but she could guess what it looked like. 'I've just accepted that I'll always be stuck with these lovely reminders of him.' She scoffed. 'He took great pleasure in giving me these, the sick man. I'll be happy if I never see another stockwhip in my entire life.'

A stockwhip? _So that's what he hit her with._ Lisa winced as she thought of the girls abuse. Getting hit by a stockwhip when you were trying to crack one was bad enough, but for the amount of scars she was covered in he must have been beating her for a very long time. The girl sniffled as she looked away from her, and she placed her hand on the girls bony shoulder. 'Are you okay?'

Jessie nodded as she wiped her nose on her hand. 'Yeh, I'm fine. It's just something I'd rather forget.' She looked down at the bandage on her thigh, undoing the safety pin so Lisa could take it off. 'How's my back looking?'

'Well, they're healing up okay. The doc should be happy.' She grabbed a long-sleeved shirt from the bag that looked like it would fit her and helped her into it, then tended to her leg. 'How's your arm?'

'Oh, that's fine now. It looked worse then it really was.'

'You know, you gave Jack and me quite a fright that night when you came off Warrior in the alleyway. Especially when I found that blood on the ground. We were worried you had been really hurt.'

'Sorry about that.' She teased with a small smile. 'No, Warrior's hoof just grazed my arm when I came off. I won't be doing that trick again in a hurry though I might add.'

'I hope not. We thought you were plum out crazy.'

'No, I was just scared.' Jessie admitted. 'I was worried I was going to be in trouble, or that you guys were working with my father to find me. I just couldn't risk it, that's why I did what I did. I was terrified, and when I get like that I do crazy things.'

'I think we all do.' Lisa finished bandaging the girls ankle up, having already taken care of her thigh and patted her leg as she helped her put some trousers on. 'All done now.'

'Thanks for doing this Lisa, I really didn't want to go back to the hospital.'

'Your welcome Jessie.' She picked the girl up again and headed back out into the living room. 'Hospitals aren't my favorite place on earth either, so I definitely can understand why you don't like them.'

'Yeh.' She quietly agreed as she sat back down on her stretcher, then laid down as Lisa pulled the blankets onto her. 'I think I'm going to catch some sleep.'

'Okay, you have a good nap.' Lisa sat down as the girl closed her eyes, then quietly snuck out of the room once Jessie was fast asleep


	22. Chapter 22- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys!**

**I'm back again and bringing you another chapter of this story! I want to thank everyone for their support and reviews (I had to laugh reading the one where a person said they'll be sorry to see this one end. Let me assure you darlin, this ain't ending for a very, very VERY long time!) it's very much appreciated. I love reading your thoughts and chuckling over them, it keeps me coming back to upload. **

**Shout out to a couple of my favourite reviews from the previous chapter. **

**-Sriram Subramanian - ****Jessie seems she has got lots of talent and given the opportunity, we will see her grow a beautiful women, knowledgeable, and talented. I hope Lisa or Jack can take her care, and I am sure even if she is in a good foster home, she will shine and be a very talented young adult and take this world by the horns.****I love the way you have built this character, Jessie. Eagerly waiting for more in this unique story. **

**Thankyou Sriram, I put a lot of thought, time and effort into creating Jessie (taking parts from my own experiences and putting them into her (nothing traumatic mind) so I think that gives her a bit of depth?) Even though I have a wonderful family and I haven't been through anything that Jessie has been (it's purely fictional) I admit that I struggle with anxiety, depression and panic attacks. Through my writing, I can express this, I can express my feelings so I think it adds a pure, raw depth to the character I've created. I'll be totally honest here, writing this and revealing this part of me to you guys is a huge step for me. I have never felt so much support from any fanfom that I have written for before, and I have said it before, I was worried about uploading this story, that it wasn't good enough. I'm just so thankful that I have found a place where people enjoy my stories and trust me, I love writing them for ya all! **

**-The Real TC- ****Good update. That Jessie sure is headstrong. Despite her awful abuse, she's not scared of asserting herself when she wants to get her own way. I suspect having Robert in her life was a very good thing for her; very healing. She's mature beyond her years, no question. ****Now that Jessie has Lisa and the rest of the Heartland gang in her life, I hope it leads to more healing. She's putting up a brave front, but no question she's got major PTSD going on. Despite the bonds that are already forming, it pains me to think they really might not have all the tools and training to deal with a kid who's been through so much.****Anyway, I like that the artwork is going to a good home—hopefully the same happens for Jessie**

**Ah, The Real TC! I love reading your reviews! Yes, Jessie is headstrong lol (kinda like me, sorta but not quite as much) I love how you've noticed she's mature, I was hoping people would notice that through my writing. 'Old Soul' is the way I like to put it. People who have had things in their lives while their young, it changes them, it matures them. They have to be mature, they can't act like people except them to be for their age. I hope that while Jessie and Mallory are close in age, I can show how their very different backgrounds shape their characters. Jessie is always going to be more quite, reserved then Mallory, more adult like because of the tramua she has been through. In some ways as this story plays out, it's going to help her. In other ways, it could destroy her. (tad spoiler Alert there) Also, I think by now your going to figure out that I'm not going to be kind to Jessie... Lets just say, her foster care experience, well *rubs hands together* it's not going to be great... (and some of it I have drawn from real life stories I've heard about in our town. Unfortunately, sometimes kids end up in worse places then the situations they were brought out of)**

**-SABRINA-****Lisa is emotionally attached to Jessica and Jessica is emotionally and physically attached you Lisa this is not going to end well. Lots of tears to be shed. Love this story and Merry Christmas to you and a prosperous well-being for 2020.**

**Merry Christmas to you too! (even if it is late!) Thank you for your well wishes, I wish you all the best in 2020 too! Haha, you noticed their connection! (well, I think the writing on the wall is pretty clear) and yes, OH yes my dear, tears are going to be shed! Let's just say, when Jessie manages to turn back up at Heartland from the foster home, poor Lisa won't be letting her out of her sight. (Major spoilers there but oh well. You'll have to wait till chapter 36!)**

**These are just a few of my favourites, if your review didn't make it, please know I read and appreciate them all! I just wanted to extend a few ideas in reply to the reviews above and I'm sure you all enjoyed the little tidbits I dropped. **

**On another note, I need to explain a little about this chapter... I originally had Ty in this story in the place of Caleb, but because of the time frame I had to remove him and add Caleb ect. Going back over it, I realised that I had to change a couple things. Now, when they mention that Caleb was away, this was supposed to be over a weekend, however it didn't fit with how I ended the last chapter. Instead, Caleb went to a one day rodeo (spur of the moment thing) hence why Jack is a lil annoyed with him. Just wanted to clear that up so I didn't cause confusion later on. **

**Anyway, enough of my yabbering! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Lisa was sitting out on the porch later that afternoon in the evening sun waiting for Jack to turn up. Jessie was napping, the girl needing a decent rest so she had come out here into the quiet to think while Mallory kept an eye on her. The sun was setting, a gorgeous orange glow cast over the landscape and Amy and Calab who had returned from his rodeo trip were taking the horses into the barn for the night and finishing their chores.

Looking down at her watch, she sighed. Jack should have been back by now if all he was doing was getting some stray cattle and fixing a fence. She contemplated ringing him, but knew there was no point because he probably didn't have any service. She was just a little bit concerned, but brushed it off quickly. Jack would show up in time, there was no reason to worry.

She looked over at the corral, Warrior pacing and snorting as he looked towards the house. The stallion stopped as he stood with ears pricked, listening then snorted again as he trotted against the fence again. The stallion pawed the ground as Calab walked past, leading a couple of horses then shook his head and bolted around the pen.

Hearing a car coming up the drive, she smiled as she saw it was Jack and got up. Going over to the gate, she waited as he parked his truck then walked up to him. 'Hello stranger.'

'Hello Lisa.' He got out and closed the door behind him as she came over, then gave her a hug. 'How long have you been here already?'

'A couple of hours, but don't you worry.' She smiled at him. 'Jessie's been behaving herself.'

'I'm sorry I was gone so long.' He apologized as they walked to the house, his arm around Lisa. 'An entire stretch of fence is down, so I've got to go fix it tomorrow.' He looked down at her as he opened the door, letting her walk in first. 'I know it might be a bit to ask, but can you stay with Jessie tomorrow? I really have to get the fence fixed.'

'Jack, that's what I'm here for.' She patted his shoulder as he took off his coat and hat. 'I managed to clear my schedule for the entire week, so you can take as long as you need on that fence. I've got Jessie looked after, since I was the one to suggest she stay here anyway.'

'Thanks Lis, that's a great help.' Jack walked into the kitchen, Lou busy at work making dinner. 'I saw Calab's truck outside, he's finally back I take it.'

'Apparently so.' Lou checked the vegetables steaming on the stove. 'He won a few events at the rodeo too.'

'He can win a fence mending event tomorrow too, since he took off and left us high and dry. The back fence is down that borders Big River and I don't think I could take hearing Tim whine about it one more time. I think I'll take Mallory out too so we only have to spend one day on it instead of two.'

'I'll make you guys some lunches then.'

'Appreciate it.'

'Anything I can help with Lou?' Lisa asked as she rolled up her sleeves. 'Want me to wash the dishes?'

'Thanks for asking, but I've got it under control. You and Grandpa go take a seat, dinner won't be long.'

'Okay then, we'll get out of your way.' Jack remarked as he grabbed a glass of water and headed into the dining room after Lisa. He glanced over at Jessie, still sleeping soundly then over at Mallory. 'Mallory, its almost dinner time. Can you set the table please?'

Mallory looked up. 'Are your legs and fingers painted on?'

'Mallory-'

'Don't worry Jack, I'm on it.' She teased as she picked her books up and put them away in her school bag. 'How many places do you want?'

'Well, Calab will be staying for dinner I guess so make sure you add an extra for him.'

'Sure.'

Lisa looked over at Jack as Mallory headed into the kitchen and chuckled. 'You and that girl.'

'Yeh, I'm just thankful that Jessie isn't as immature as Mallory is.' He glanced over at her as he sat down at the table, Lisa taking a place next to him. 'I haven't talked to her yet Lisa.'

'I guessed that.' She sighed softly. She really wished that the girl didn't have to go into care, but there was no alternative. 'You know your going to need to tell her soon. She'll take it better coming from you then Clint if he shows up and she still doesn't know.'

'No, I know. I'll tell her tomorrow. I just didn't want to spoil today for her. She needed a day to just relax. Did she show you the picture she drew?'

Lisa nodded. 'She gave it to me. She said she wanted me to have it as thanks for being there last night.' She saw the look he gave her. 'I know Jack, she's getting attached to me. I couldn't refuse her though. She put so much work and effort into drawing it.'

'Maybe you need to tell her Lisa.'

'I don't know if I can.' She looked over sadly at the girl. Jessie looked so peaceful, without a care in the world as she slept. 'I really don't want her to go into foster care Jack. I know what the system is like.'

'I know Lisa, but there's no other choice.' Jack glanced over at her. 'You better go wake her up, or she'll miss eating.'

'She's been down for a couple hours anyway.' She stood up, then turned back to Jack. 'I'll tell her tomorrow.'

'Okay.'

Lisa walked over to Jessie's stretcher and gently placed her hand on the girls shoulder. 'Jessie, its dinner time.'

Jessie opened her eyes and yawned as she nodded. 'I could smell it cooking. Its smells good.'

'Did you have a good nap?'

'It was okay, I guess.' She sat up as she yawned again, then saw Jack. 'So you finally decide to show up. I was getting worried that we'd have to get out the search parties.'

Jack chuckled. 'It took longer than I expected. A whole heap of fence is down so I've got to go repair it tomorrow, so Lisa will be staying with you.'

'Great.' She smiled, then quickly added. 'No offence Jack.'

'None taken.'

'Do you want to eat here or join us at the table?' Lisa asked as Mallory walked back in with the plates and utensils and began to set the table. 'Do you feel up to it?'

'Sure.'

'Okay then.' She picked the girl up and carried her over to the table, Jack getting the seat out beside her for Jessie to sit on. 'There you go.'

'Thanks.' Jessie looked at Lisa as she sat down next to her, then back around the room as Mallory finished setting the places and sat down across from her. 'Did you manage the other problems Mallory?'

'Yeh, they weren't too hard. I appreciated your help earlier, I'd still be stuck trying to figure them out.'

'No problem. Glad the lessons Lillian dragged me through came of use.'

'You had school before where you lived?'

'Not quite exactly like what you have I would imagine.' Jessie chuckled. 'Lillian did lessons with me every morning, like reading and math. I hated it as much as you do but now I realise that I need those skills she taught me. I actually miss those lessons. Its funny, you know. You never really appreciate things until they're taken away.' She went silent for a moment, then changed the subject. 'So Lisa, your stuck with me tomorrow. Have you thought of anything we could do to kill time?'

'No, I haven't thought that far ahead.' Lisa admitted as Amy came in, Calab following not far behind. 'Is there something you'd like to do?'

'Maybe a picnic out in the front yard? I used to go on them all the time with Robert and Lillian.'

'Sure, we can do that.'

'Great.'

'Dinner is served.' Lou announced as she carried in the dishes and placed them on the table. 'I hope you guys are hungry.'

'When aren't we?' Calab asked as he sat down beside Amy, then looked over at the girl as Jack began to serve up. 'How are you feeling now?'

'A bit better, thank you.' She replied shyly, then looked over at Amy. 'Did Warri eat everything you gave him for dinner?'

'Yep. He's got quite an appetite.'

'That's good. I hope it's not too much trouble you guys having to feed him as well as all your own stock.'

'Don't worry about it, one horse extra isn't going to break us.'

'So, he still is going crazy?' Calab asked as Jack handed him his plate. 'He doesn't seem to like me much.'

'Well don't take offence to it.' She began to slowly eat the vegetables on her plate, savoring each bite of food. 'Warrior doesn't like anyone but me. Its just the way he is.'

'He was one of the horses caught in that scandal up by Pike River a few years back.' Amy added. 'So that's why he's wary of all humans. I can't even get near him, Jesse's the only one to go near him. He trusts her.'

'I'll keep that in mind. The way he was looking at me was like he wanted to bite my head off.'

'I wouldn't blame him.' Jack muttered under his breath, then looked over at Lou. 'Has Scott got the results of his bloodwork in yet? I wonder if he's right about him being part Thoroughbred.'

Lou nodded as she wiped her mouth with a napkin before replying. 'He's going to drop by tomorrow, he wants to check on him anyway to see how his bullet wound is healing up.'

'Warri isn't going to be too happy about that.' Jessie interjected. 'I guess I'd better be on hand to make sure he doesn't kill your vet.'

'You really shouldn't be up and about yet.' Jack finished filling his plate and began to eat. 'You still need to rest.'

'It's fine Jack, I'm as tough as old boot leather. I'll just sit inside on the hay bale like I did today.'

'Pardon.'

'Ugh, my big mouth.' She groaned, then realised she needed to explain as she saw the look on his face, and the look on Lisa's. 'I got bored so I got Mallory to help me out to the corral. Don't get mad at her though, it was my decision. I just had enough of being cooped up inside.'

'So that would explain the hay bale then. I wondered how it ended up in there.'

'Yep, that was me.'

'She showed Amy and I a really cool trick with Warrior too.' Mallory interrupted in between mouthfuls of mashed potato. 'She got him to jump over her!'

Lisa looked at Jessie. 'Really?'

Jessie rolled her eyes. 'Thanks Mallory. You know how adults worry about us kids doing dangerous stuff.' She turned to Lisa. 'It's not as dangerous as it sounds. Warrior and I have been doing it for ages and we haven't had an accident once. It's nowhere near as dangerous as standing on his back while he gallops. I've done that too and I'm still here.' She glanced at Mallory. 'Don't you copy me though. Warrior and I did plenty of training together before we even attempted that.'

'It's a wonder you didn't break your neck.' Caleb scoped out the last of the corn onto his plate. 'But then again with that crazy stunt you pulled I'm not surprised. Your a regular ol daredevil, aren't you?'

'Yep, that's me.'

'Just make sure you don't kill yourself while your here. I'd hate the amount of paperwork that I'd have to fill in for Clint.' Jack grabbed the last lamb chop, then looked at Caleb and Mallory. 'I've got a fence down in the back paddock. I'll need you two to help fix it tomorrow before I hear from Tim about it again.'

'Sure.' Caleb replied, then looked at Mallory. 'You going to turn up when we start or when we've finished?'

'I'll be here early.'

'Well just make sure that you do. I don't want a repeat of last time.'

'Yes Jack.'

'I'll have lunches ready for you guys before you leave in the morning.' Lou added as she stood up to start clearing the empty dishes away. 'Do you want me to prepare something for you and Jessie Lisa?'

'That would be great Lou. Thanks.' Lisa placed her empty plate on the pile, then glanced over at the clock. 'It's probably time for you to get back to bed Jessie.'

'I should be heading out too.' Calab stood up. 'Thanks for dinner Lou.'

'No problem Calab. Night.'

'I'll help you with the dishes.' Amy stood after Calab had left. 'Mallory, you can come dry.'

'Fine.'

'I don't think I'll be far off heading to sleep either.' Lisa yawned as she stood up, picking Jessie up and carrying her over to her stretcher. 'Were you warm enough last night Jess?'

'Yep. I've got more than enough blankets. Thanks Lisa.'

'Okay, you get some sleep now.' She placed the covers on the girl, then sat down on the couch as Jack joined her. She yawned sleepily as she leaned against Jack, smiling as he placed his arms around her. 'We never did get to that picnic yesterday did we?'

'You can thank Jessie for that.' Jack chuckled. 'We'll put that one on ice for later.'

'I'll hold you to it.' She glanced at the flickering flames of the fire, then over at Jessie. The girl had been asleep the minute her head had hit the pillow. 'Your not mad about it are you?'

'No, of course not. I still got to spend time with you.'

'I guess that could have turned out to be a whole lot worse then it did.' She sighed as she felt Jack squeeze her hand reassuringly. 'I will admit I'm still a little bit shaken from what happened yesterday.'

'I think we're both still going to be a bit shaken for awhile yet, it just takes time to process things that happens like what we went through.' He kissed her head gently. 'But we're both okay. We're all okay. That's all that matters.'

'I know. We were all very lucky.' She yawned gently again. 'I think it's time for me to hit the hay, especially if Jessie wakes up from another nightmare. I think she's having a hard time.'

'She's going to have a hard time for awhile I think Lisa, but she's strong. Heck, she's had to be. She'll be alright.'

'I hope so Jack, especially once she goes to the foster home.'


	23. Chapter 23- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys, **

**I will make this short and sweet since people are complaining about my authors notes at the beginning of my chapters. If you don't like it, just skip it! Simple! Sorry if that's blunt but I have more than enough to worry about without complaining people! I don't care if you read them or not, but I do reveal things about the storyline so if you don't care for spoilers or explanations, scroll on by! **

**I don't know how often I will be able to upload. I live in Australia, rural New South Wales and as most of you would be aware, most of Australia is held in the grip of the worst bushfires in the history of Australia. My family and I are safe for the moment, but fires could start around us at any moment. We've already had fires take out some of the national parks not far from us. **

**One of my best friends is in the middle of the fires down on the south coast. She lives in a town called Nowra. On Wednesday, while everyone was celebrating new years, she was being evacuated with her husband. They were able to return home for a short time, but tomorrow it has been predicted that their town will be gone. I haven't heard from her since Wednesday, there is no power, no internet, no phone, no communication at all. The towns along the coast are running out of food, water, fuel. People are stuck in towns, they can't leave even if they want to. I just hope and pray they're going to be alright. **

**Australia needs prayer. This drought we have been in for four long years has brought people to their knees and these fires are just another twist of the knife. Fire-fighters from the USA, Canada and New Zealand have landed in Australia today to help with the fires, but the only thing that is going to stop these fires is rain. We need rain and desperately. **

**I will let you get on with the chapter. Sorry for this rant, but I have more things to worry about then my authors notes being long. If you don't like it, scroll on and move along. Get over it. If you don't like it, I don't care. I don't need people PM'ing me about it so go to your nearest hardware store, buy some wood, build a bridge and GET OVER IT! **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Jessie yawned sleepily as she sat on the blanket in the warm sun. She looked around her, the farm yard quiet since everyone was going about their lives. It was peaceful, and serene. She glanced over at the horses quietly grazing in the paddocks, then at Warrior in the corral. The stallion had his head in his feed bucket, raising it every so often to look at her and make sure she was still there. She smiled as she watched him. They were lucky, very lucky. Things could have ended a whole lot worse then they did. It was over now though, and over for good. Her father was dead. The man that had been chasing her wouldn't be following her any more. She was finally safe. She could breathe.

'Here we go.' Lisa walked over with a basket and sat it down beside Jessie. 'Are you comfortable? Do you want a couple of pillows?'

'No, I'm fine Lisa.' She looked up, her thoughts were interrupted then she glanced at Warrior. 'But you could go and let Warri out. He can come over here and do some grazing while we're outside. He's probably as sick of that pen as I am of indoors. '

'Are you sure? He won't run away?'

'He'll be fine. Just stay clear of him when you open the gate, you don't want to get knocked over in his excitement.'

'Okay, if you're sure.'

Jessie rested on her elbow as she laid down on her side, watching as Lisa walked over to the corral. Warrior looked at her as she walked to the gate, then at her as he snorted. Lisa opened the gate and he quickly cantered out, then trotted over to her and nudged her with his nose. She laughed as Lisa walked back over to join them. 'Hey boy. Did you miss me?'

'Scott will be coming by this afternoon to check him over.' She Lisa remarked as she sat down on the blanket beside Jessie, Warrior still nudging her with his muzzle. 'You two are really close. I've never seen anything like it. '

'Yeh, I we're like an old married couple.' Jessie laughed as the stallion nudged her again, then patted the ground behind her. 'Down boy, lie down.' Warri snorted, then laid down behind her. She leaned back against his neck as he nudged her again. 'Good boy.'

Lisa smiled as she watched the two of them, Warrior with his neck wrapped around the girl and Jessie rubbing his face. They had such a bond she had never seen before. It was truly amazing, and she smiled as the girl laughed gleefully, Warrior nibbling on her hair. Jack's reminder echoed through her mind though. She needed to tell her. 'Jessie, there's something I need to talk to you about.'

'Yes?' She looked at her, the question written on her face. 'About what.'

'Where you're going to be living.' She hated telling her, but forced herself to continue. 'Jessie, since you've got no other living relatives, you've become a ward of the state, and that means that you will have to go into foster care.'

'I kinda already guessed that.' Rubbing Warrior's forehead, she continued staring blankly at him. 'What's going to happen?'

'Clint can explain the process better to you then I can, but he's already found you a family to go to.' Jessie's face falling didn't slip past her notice. 'I'm sorry Jess, it's just the thing that happens.'

'I understand.' Jessie bit her lip, fighting back tears. 'I guess I'm just starting to like it here. You and Jack aren't half bad.'

'I am sorry Jessie.' Lisa could see the girl was starting to get upset. 'I really really am.'

'Its okay Lisa, it's fine.' She focused on playing with a whirl on Warrior's forehead. 'I knew that I would have to go into care eventually, I just didn't expect it to be quite so soon.' Her chest heaved as she sighed loudly, her eyes glued to Warrior so Lisa didn't see them watering. 'I know you guys don't want another thing to worry about. I've already caused more then enough trouble already.'

'That's not it at all Jessie.' Placing her hand on the girls shoulder, she felt her flinch as the girl pulled away and winched. The girl was clearly upset with what she had told her, even though she was trying to make it look like she wasn't. 'Jessie, look at me.' She waited, then Jessie slowly turned around and she placed her arm around her as the girl sniffed back a sob. 'I would look after you myself Jessie, it's not that I don't want to but I really just can't with my busy schedule. I'm hardly ever here, I live between here and France, and that's not what you need. You need stability, you need to go to school. You need people who can help you, and I can't. I wish I could Jess, but I can't.'

'I know.' Jessie sniffed as she pulled away from her. 'I know. I just can't help feeling like I'm a burden that people want to get rid of. All my life I have never really been wanted. I've never felt I really belong anywhere.'

'But what about Robert and Lillian?' She was a little shocked at what she said. 'You liked them, didn't you?'

'Yeh, I did. It's kinda hard to explain.' Sighing, she paused as she tried to put it into words. 'They did look after me, and I adored them but they never really showed me love. They treated me well, but only because I had no where else to go. Robert was quite a hard man, even before his wife died. He never really showed any affection for me, not the way Jack does to Lou and Amy. I never saw in him what I see in Jack. When I was young, I never noticed it but as I became older, I began to feel like I was a burden on them. Robert never said those words, but I was never told I wasn't either.'

'I'm sorry Jess.' Lisa looked down at her, seeing another layer of the many emotional scars the girl carried deep inside her. 'That's really awful.'

'I've learned to live with it.' A blush rose on her cheeks as she lied. She had never learned to deal with rejection, the rejection she got in the way of affection she had never received. 'It's made me realise I don't need people. They just walk in and out of my life.'

'I can see that is really not true Jess.'

'I only wish it was.' Jessie muttered, then turned her head as she heard a car coming up the drive. 'That the vet?' She asked, her face blank and her eyes clouded again as she put up the emotional walls she hid behind. Warrior snorted as the car pulled up, eyeing it warily. 'Easy boy, easy.'

'Yes, that's Scott.' Lisa replied, the previous subject of their conversation closed by his arrival. She quickly stood up and moved back as Warrior got to his feet as the girl tried to calm him. 'Are you okay with him? Can you hold him?'

'I'm trying.' Shakeingly, she got to her feet, grabbing his halter as the stallion threw his head up and snorted. 'Easy boy, easy, easy.' Warrior snorted as the man stepped out of the car and began to approach them, pawing the ground as the girl tried to hold onto his halter. 'Stand Warrior!' Her tone was harsh as her legs almost buckled underneath her. 'Lisa-'

'Easy boy, easy.' She ran forward and caught Jess as her legs gave out, the stallion having thrown her off balance when he had yanked away from her. 'You okay?'

'I'm fine.' Jess gasped in pain, then looked up as Warrior bolted forward towards the vet with his teeth bared. 'Warrior! No!' She screamed at him as loud as she could, her voice making Lisa jump with the ferocity of her command. 'Get back here now!'

Scott had been watching the horse since he had got out of the car and stopped as the stallion ran towards him. Dropping his bag on the ground, he held his hands up to make himself look bigger to try and stop the horse's attack. 'Woah boy! Woah!'

'Leave him Warri!' Jessie yelled again, getting back up on her feet. She had to stop him before he seriously injured the man. 'Get back here you beast! Get back here now!'

Warrior slid to a stop right in front of the man, rearing and pawing the air. Scott took a step back, his arms still up as the stallion landed and pawed the ground viciously, snorting loudly. 'Warrior!' He snorted again as he heard her voice, then wheeled around and trotted back to her.

Jessie smacked him on the nose as he stopped beside her, grabbing his halter before he could get away. 'Don't you do that again! You are in big trouble mister. This isn't the wilderness any more. You can't attack whoever you like.'

'We better try and get him back in the pen before he goes for Scott again.' Lisa grabbed the other side of the halter, then looked over at Scott. 'You better get back in your car until we get him in the corral. We had no idea he would react like that.'

Scott nodded as he picked up his bag, his heart racing. He had dealt with a few vicious horses in his time, but Warrior was a totally different bag of oats. It was like he had been showing him that he was boss, and he wasn't about to be challenged. 'He certainly doesn't like men, does he.'

'No, he doesn't.' Jessie dragged him along with Lisa's help back to the corral as Scott moved out of the way back to his vehicle. Warrior rolled his eyes as he tried to get away again, but the two women wouldn't let go. 'Get in there Warrior. All you just did was make a huge idiot out of yourself.' Lisa closed the gate as she slapped him on the rump, the stallion snorting as he wheeled around to find the gate shut in his face, securly locked. 'That almost ended very badly.'

'He's crazy.' Lisa replied, turning from the horse back to Jessie. 'Are you okay Jessie?' The girl's face was pale as she reached for the post and she quickly grabbed her before the girl could fall again. 'We better get you back inside.'

'I'm fine Lisa, really.' She protested as Lisa held her in her arms. 'My legs were just numb from sitting, that's all. Your not taking me in while the vet is here.'

'You can be so stubborn sometimes.'

'Yes, I can be.'

'Well, that was a little more excitement that I hadn't bargained for.' Scott remarked as he walked over to them, the stallion watching his every move. 'Scott Cardinal.'

'Jessica Hawkins.' Jessie shook his hand, then glanced back at Warrior. 'I am sorry about his behaviour. If we had known that you were coming now I would have gotten Lisa to put him away again.'

'No harm done. I was supposed to be coming later, but a client cancelled. I should have rung first.'

'It's fine Scott, not your fault.' Lisa hoisted Jessie up again, the girl starting to get a little heavy. 'Like you said, no harm done.'

'How about we go sit down?' Jessie suggested. 'Lisa and I were just about to eat. Your welcome to join us if it's okay with her.'

'It's fine by me.' She chuckled. 'There's more than enough.'

'Okay.' Scott agreed, putting his bag back in the car and grabbing a file from off the seat instead. 'We'll let Warrior cool off some I think.'

'That won't do anything.' Jessie replied as Lisa carried her back to the blanket, placing her gently back onto the ground. 'You won't be able to get near him. It's nothing he holds personally against you, it's just what he's been through. It took ages for him to trust the man I used to live with, and he's only just starting to tolerate Jack. He's just a very, shall we say, difficult horse.'

'I don't blame him, for what he's been through.' Scott sat down on the blanket across from her and Lisa. 'How did you get him anyway?'

'I saw him once, as a foal with a bay mare but the first time I really saw him was when he was a two year old.' She began to explain as Lisa grabbed the food out of the picnic basket. 'He'd been kicked out of his herd, and he was in pretty bad shape. So was his brother. I, and the indian gentleman Robert, caught him and I began to look after him. He eventually came around, but I let his brother go. He and I have been inseparable since, and even with his faults, he's the best horse I could ask for.'

'He's unique, that's for sure.' Lisa chuckled, handing her a sandwich. 'What did the tests say Scott?'

'Well, there's nothing on his sire's side that's worth anything but his dam's DNA is another matter entirely.' He grabbed a couple of pages out from the file. 'They were able to match it with a pure bred Thoroughbred racehorse.'

'I knew there was thoroughbred in him.' Jessie chuckled. 'That must where his temper comes from. We think his dam was dumped after she became useless at the track. Robert knew of that happening quite a lot.'

'I don't think her owner let her get dumped intentionally.' He handed the page to Lisa with the dam's information on it. 'Because you're sitting right next to her.'

'His dam was my stolen racehorse?' Lisa looked down at the paper in stunned amazement. 'She was one of the best racehorses I have ever had. I was so upset when she was stolen, the police never found any trace of her. How on earth did she manage to get up their I wonder.'

Jessie looked over Lisa's shoulder at the picture of the horse. 'That's the bay alright.' She glanced up at Lisa. 'Technically, does that mean you own Warrior?'

'No honey, don't worry. I wouldn't take him off you.' She saw the relief written on the girls face. 'I would love to know how my mare ended up their though. Do you think she's still running round with the herd she was with?'

'I have no idea, but trying to find her would be like finding a needle in a haystack. She's probably long gone by now.'

'Yeh, your probably right.' She handed the page back to Scott. 'Scott, you wouldn't have happened to know Robert Macentire did you?'

'No, I only heard about him because of that scandal with the mustangs that he broke up.' He looked over at Jessie. 'That's the man you live with, isn't it?'

'Lived is the keyword. He's dead.' She replied, her face void of emotion. She didn't show that side of herself to people she didn't trust. 'But that is something I would rather not talk about if you don't mind. Can we go back to another topic now?' Scott was a little taken aback with her abruptness, but nodded and she helped herself to another sandwich as he and Lisa carried on a conversation while she returned to her thoughts. She was worried. Worried about what was going to happen with her when she went to the foster home. Worried about her future, and what lay ahead. She couldn't get the nagging feeling of worry out of her stomach. Something was going to happen, she could feel it…


	24. Chapter 24- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys! **

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a couple of weeks, things came up so I was unable to get it up but I'm here now so I hope you all enjoy this update. I haven't forgotten this story or everyone who has been following it, life just got in the way. Again. I intend to upload every four days but we will see what happens... **

**Storyline in this chapter is along the lines of Ghost Horse from season 2. No copyright intended, all rights ect belong to CBC ect. This is purely for fanfiction entertainment.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Amy was out riding Spartan a few days later before school, enjoying the fresh morning air. Jessie had been still asleep when she'd left, and she smiled as she patted Spartan as he cantered beneath her. She liked Jessie, and Jessie was starting to come out of her shell, even if she did only want to speak about Warrior to her. The girl had had quite a tough run in life. It reminded her of someone else. Ty.

Nudging Spartan faster, she guided him up a rise then slowed him to a stop as a herd of wild mustangs raced through the valley she was overlooking. They took her breath away as they galloped, their long manes waving in the breeze. They were spectacular, truly gorgeous beyond words. She nudged Spartan into a canter as the herd disappeared into the trees, following them so she could take a closer look.

The herd stopped running as they came into a clearing and began to graze, Amy pulling the black gelding to a stop as she watched them. The herd was a large one, a big black stallion that kind of looked like Warrior standing guard as the mares grazed.

A neigh from her right made her turn in its direction and an appaloosa mustang galloped into view towards the herd. The black stallion neighed and reared as the other horse galloped closer, running in between him and his herd.

Amy watched as the appaloosa challenged the black band leader, stopping to rear in the valley and neigh as the black galloped up to him. A fight was about to unfold. A fight to see who was going to be the leader of the herd. The appaloosa was challenging him, daring him to fight and the black wasn't about to let this upstart get away with taunting him as he charged towards him.

The black met the appaloosa, rearing and pawing the air as he slid to a stop. The appaloosa reared back, striking out at him with his forelegs as the two stallions met, screaming and bellowing at each other as the fight began. Around and around they went, rearing and striking each other as they fought for supremacy. They were equally matched, both stallions in their prime but it was the black who had the most experience and soon the appaloosa was dripping blood from the bites he had been given. Still, they fought on, locked in a ritual that the wild stallions had partook of since the dawn of time.

The appaloosa kicked the black in the ribs, a resounding 'thud' echoing around the valley as the black regained his bearings and charged at the appaloosa. The appaloosa went down, the black rearing high above him to trample him underhoof, but at the last second the appaloosa got to his feet and fled. The black was right on the appaloosas tail, chasing him away from the herd as the appaloosa ran for his life.

A shot rang out, and Amy turned to see where it had come from as all the mustangs began to flee. The black stopped chasing the appaloosa as he turned back for his mares who were already on the run from the noise. Four men on horseback came out of the trees, shooting at the mustangs as they fled. The mustangs galloped on ahead of them, disappearing from sight over another rise as the men followed behind…

* * *

Jessie yawned as she woke, having heard Amy returning from her morning ride and she sat up on the stretcher as Amy walked back into the house. 'Amy, how was your ride?' She asked to make conversation, but Amy walked right past her and she raised her eyebrows then grabbed her clothes out from under the bed and headed into Mallory's room to get changed. Placing her pjs aside, she could hear Amy and Jack talking through the closed door.

'I couldn't believe it,' Amy walked out of her room where she'd grabbed her school bag, Jack walking in front of her as he tried to finish his morning coffee. 'they were trying to shoot some of those horses.'

'It's not right, but there's nothing anyone can do about it.' He replied. 'They'll be sending their cattle up there pretty soon to graze, there's got to be something left for them. Maybe they were just trying to move them on.'

'No way.'

'Amy, you know what cattle ranchers can be like.' Jessie walked out of the room, joining in on the conversation. 'I know its mean, but if the mustangs eat all the grass, then there's nothing left for the cattle. If there's nothing left for the cattle, they starve and the ranchers can't make money.'

'Yeh, I know.' She glanced up at the clock as they walked into the kitchen. 'Look at the time, I'm going to miss my bus.' She looked at Lou, who was drinking orange juice after her morning run. 'Unless someone wants to drive me.'

'Ugh.' Lou complained. 'I can't wait until you get your driver's license.'

'I can.' Jack interrupted, then glanced over at Jessie, noticing she was up. 'Morning.'

Jessie smiled. 'Morning.'

'Well, maybe someone could get me a car for my birthday.' Amy playfully nudged him with her elbow, then headed out the door. 'See you later, bye Jess.'

'Bye.'

'Likelihood of that happening is pretty low.' He called after her, the door slamming shut as she ran out the gate to catch the bus before it left without her. 'What are we doing for her birthday?' He asked Lou.

'I've got it all planned out.' She winked at him. 'It's a surprise.'

'I hate surprises.'

'Anything that I could help with?' Jessie asked as she sat down at the table to eat her breakfast beside Jack. 'The doctor said I'm allowed to be up and around now.'

'Not that you worried about staying put before.'

She rolled her eyes as she chuckled. 'What can I say? I hate not doing something.'

'You still need to take it easy.' Lou cautioned as she handed Jessie the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon that had been put aside for her. 'You've still got those stitches to watch, you don't want to hurt yourself again.'

'Tell me about them, they're driving me crazy.' She complained and Jack smiled teasingly at her. 'It's not funny! They're driving me insane with their itching. At least she said they can come out in a couple of days.'

'Well, if you do want to help-'

'I do.'

'Maybe you could help me make the food later.' Lou continued. 'You do know how to cook, right?'

'Sure.' She pushed the empty plate aside. 'I can cook pretty decent, Lillian taught me a thing or two.' Jessie glanced at Jack. 'So, what are your plans for today? Is Lisa coming over?'

'Ah, no.' Jack got up and placed his empty coffee cup in the sink. 'She rang this morning, and apparently she's got to go to Vancouver for a few days. Urgent business stuff that she has to take care of or something.'

'And by a few days how long is that exactly?'

'She'll be back by the weekend. She told me to tell you to keep yourself out of trouble, and that she'll call when she's got the chance.'

'So, I guess you're stuck with me then.'

'I guess so.' He patted her on the shoulder as he walked past. 'Since the doctor has given you permission to be up and around, want to come do the chores with me?'

'Sure. Thanks for breakfast Lou.'

'Your welcome.'

'What's Lisa doing in Vancouver anyway?' Jessie asked Jack as they walked out to the barn. 'She travels a lot, doesn't she?'

'Yep, she does.' He opened the door to the barn, a chorus of whinnies greeting them as they walked in. 'I think she's looking at a couple of racehorses while she's there, you know she breeds them.'

'Yeh.' She walked over to the stall Warrior was in and rubbed his head as he bumped against her chest. 'Hey boy, you have a good sleep? There's a good boy.'

'You sound like Amy, talking to the horses like that.' Caleb commented as he led Shorty into the barn to untack him. 'Another horse crazy girl.'

'Horses can be better company then people sometimes.' She grabbed his halter as the stallion tried to bite Caleb as he walked past. 'When you don't have anyone else to talk too, horses make the best listeners there is, and they don't talk back to you.'

'Ain't that the truth.' Jack grabbed Paint's tack off the rack then looked over at Caleb. 'Would you finish mucking out the stalls? Jessie and I are going out for a ride.'

'We are?' She raised her eyebrows. That was the first she had heard of that, and while she was excited to spend some time with Warrior that small voice in her head reminded her to proceed with caution.

'You any good a moving cattle?'

'Sure, we had a few cows that I helped take care of.'

'Well, what are you waiting for? Tack up and you can show me what that horse of yours can really do.'

'You bet.' Jessie grinned widely as she grabbed her saddle and bridle off the stand and threw them over the stall door. Her hesitation pushed to the back of her mind as she reminded herself that she had to move forward and work through her problems. She turned to him, a slight hint of teasing in her tone. 'Do you think your horse can keep up?'

'Paint might be old, but he's still got a lot of miles to go yet.' He saw her struggling to put the saddle onto the horse and walked over to give her a hand. 'Need some help?'

'As much as I hate to admit it, that would be great.' She placed the saddle on the floor and grabbed the bridle as Jack walked into the stall. Warrior snorted warningly, pawing the ground with his front hoof as he watched the man and she quickly grabbed his halter. 'Warrior.'

'I see he still doesn't like me much.' He commented as he placed the saddle pad on the stallions back, stepping back as the black cow-kicked out at him. 'Take it easy fella, I'm not going to hurt you.'

'Warrior takes a lot of time to trust people.' Rubbing his forehead, she made him stand still as Jack picked up the saddle and put it on him. She looked into his eyes as he tried to watch Jack, snorting cautiously. It was the same caution that she expressed whenever he was around, the caution of not knowing if he was going to turn mean or something. She trusted Lisa, but she had been burnt too many times by thinking she could trust men in her life. Men like the people her mother had used to hang around, even Robert to some extent. While she had loved and admired him, after his wife's death he had changed from the person she used to know. He'd been short-tempered, angry. She'd learnt when was a good time to stay away. Even if he hadn't hit her, words could be more powerful then a punch. She bit her lip as she patted the stallion. 'He and I have a lot in common. We've both been burnt by the fire, and I think it's changed us forever. We have to learn to trust, but we don't want to for fear of being hurt again. Isn't that right boy?'

Warrior nudged her gently with his muzzle, and she smiled thoughtfully as she looked at him and ran her fingers through his fur. 'I'm a lot like Warrior. It took ages for me to earn his trust, but once I did he's never let me down. I know what people like Clint think of me, that I'm potentially dangerous and shouldn't be trusted because of my past and what I've been through. I wish he'd give me more credit for having more sense then he does, I know what he thinks of me.' The stallion lipped her arm gently as Jack put the saddle on him. 'That's what people think of Warrior, that he's dangerous and unpredictable. But once I got to know him, I knew as long as I never broke his trust, he would never harm me. Even through all he's been through, he still has an endless capacity to love those that love him. You just have to be there through the hard times to make it to the good times. You just have to give a chance, sometimes no one else will.'

'I have a feeling your not just talking about Warrior there.' Jack stepped back to let Jessie in to do up his cinch. 'Your talking about yourself.'

'I am Jack.' She fought back tears as she made sure the cinch was tight. 'All I want is to be treated right, be treated like an actual human being. Everyone here does that, I've never really experienced what I have these past couple of weeks. I just hope that this place I'm going to is half as good as here. I like it here.'

Jack nodded as he placed his hand on her shoulder, turning the girl to face him. 'We like you too Jessie, and if this foster home doesn't work out, I've told Clint you can always come back here till he finds another place. You won't have to worry about being in a group home in between places. If the circumstances were different-'

'I know Jack.' She interrupted. 'Lisa already explained it to me.'

'Well, you know your always welcome to come visit.' He walked out of the stall and grabbed Paint who had been finished tacking up by Caleb. 'Let's get this show on the road. We've got some cattle to go work.'


	25. Chapter 25- Running From A Nightmare

**C****hapter 25**

'That was fun.' Jessie smiled as she halted Warrior outside the barn that afternoon, her and Jack just having returned from tending the cattle. 'Thanks for letting me come with you.'

'No problem.' Jack dismounted Paint and gave him a pat, then started leading him into the barn. 'You really showed your abilities out there, the way you and Warrior handled that run-away steer was really something to watch.'

'What Warrior and I did today, that was nothing compared to what we can really do. Isn't that right boy?' She chuckled as she dismounted and led Warrior to his stall. 'A steer is way easier than the mustangs Robert and I used to herd together, and then alone after, you know.' She rubbed his neck thoughtfully. 'Would you mind it f I came out with you again tomorrow? I really enjoyed myself today.'

'I wouldn't mind it at all.'

'Jack, the worst thing in the world just happened to me. The absolute worst.'

'Good evening to you too Mallory.' Jessie chuckled, handing her saddle to Jack so he could quickly wipe it down with his. 'How was school?'

'Fine.' She turned back to Jack. 'My dad got a job.'

'I don't think that would be the absolute worst.' He could hear Jessie chuckle as she brushed Warrior down. 'Your dad's been out of a job for awhile now, and hasn't he?'

'You don't understand!' Mallory continued without taking a breath. 'He's been hired for the summer rodeo circuit to sing.'

'I didn't know he could sing.'

'That's it, he can't. He thinks he can and since my mom did the booking, she now thinks that she's his agent slash manager. And, she's going on tour with him. And since they don't think it's a healthy atmosphere for me.' She did bunny ears with her fingers to emphasis the healthy atmosphere stupidity. 'Guess what they've decided? Guess?'

'Lock you up in your room at home and throw away the key?' Jessie couldn't help teasing her ever so slightly.

'No.' She glanced at Jessie, then back to Jack. 'They're sending me to camp. For the whole summer.'

'For the whole summer?' He repeated. He didn't mind the idea of that, he'd have a break from her endless chatter. 'Well, that will be fun.'

'Fun? Are you kidding? Have you ever been to camp? Panty raids, ridiculously motivated councillors. I have one word for you Jack. Outhouses.'

Outhouses? Seriously? The girl couldn't bear the thought of using an outhouse? Jessie had to chuckle at that. 'Count your lucky stars Mallory that there is outhouses. You wouldn't want to go behind a bush and find a snake staring at you.'

'You are not helping Jessie. It's a total nightmare. They can't make me. I'm not going.'

'So, what's your plan?' Jack placed the saddles back and quickly gave Paint a once over before putting him back in his stall.

'To stay here?'

Jack didn't reply to her as he turned to Jessie. 'You finished with Warrior?'

'Yep, all done.'

'How about we go get a cold drink?'

'Sounds good to me.'

'I don't need an answer right away.' Mallory ran after them. 'But tomorrow would be good. My parents would be okay with it, they're just too polite to ask.'

'Later Mallory.' Jack stopped her as Tim's truck pulled up and both him and Lou hopped out. Tim waved at him, then followed him into the house. 'I wonder what those two are up too.'

'Let's find out.' Jessie trotted ahead, Jack walking behind leaving a very stunned Mallory standing out in the drive.

'Don't forget Amy's surprise party on Saturday. Your around, right?' Lou asked as she grabbed a pot of coffee, turning as Jessie walked in. 'Oh, hi Jess.'

'Hi.' Jessie headed to the sink to grab a drink, but that was only an excuse to listen to what they were discussing.

'I missed one sweet sixteen, I'm not going to miss another one. I'm around.'

'Good. We need to make a list.' She headed to the desk, then grabbed a pencil and paper. 'When do think we need to start talking to an architect?' She missed the signal Tim gave her to stop talking as Jack walked through the door. 'Cause the sooner we get building the sooner we can open.'

'What architect to build what?'

Jessie raised her eyebrows as she filled her cup. Whatever these two were planning didn't sound like it was going to be welcomed at all by Jack. This was once thing she knew to stay out of straight off the bat. Quickly she drank her water, then placed the cup in the sink. Time for a hasty exit. 'I um, think I forgot to close Warrior's stall. I'll see you guys round.'

* * *

'I'm entering the Hudson rodeo, not the actual rodeo but the Queen of the rodeo contest.' Sraya told Amy as they headed out to the school bus to home.

'Oh my gosh, Sraya.' Amy chuckled.

'It's not a beauty contest.'

'Yeh yeh.'

'No, it isn't.'

'Okay.' Amy still wasn't buying it.

'You have to show great horsemanship and-'

'Make speeches and present yourself as a goodwill ambassador.'

'Don't make fun of me.'

'I'm not. I think it's great.'

'Miss Flemming. A word.'

Amy turned when she heard the teacher call her. 'Yes?'

'There's a study tutorial tomorrow morning before class that I think you shouldn't miss. Your earth science finals is coming up and you really need to improve your term grade. You'll be there?'

'Yes, sure Miss Adams.'

'See that you are.'

'Sucks to be you.' Sraya commented as they boarded the bus once the teacher had left. 'So, how's this girl you were telling me about that's living out at Heartland?'

'She' s doing okay.' Amy took a seat next to her as Ashley got on just before the bus pulled out. 'She's starting to trust me, and she has a way with horses, especially her stallion.'

'Are you talking about Jessica Hawkins?' Ashley asked as she found an empty seat across from them. 'I read about that girl in the paper. The police had been after her father for a long time. Isn't she dangerous?'

'No, she's not dangerous. What did you read?' Amy was silently fuming on the inside. How had the paper heard about what had happened? 'What did it say?'

'Oh relax, it was just saying that Matt Durelle had been apprehended by a bunch of civilians and someone shot him dead. They didn't say who they were, but I put two and two together and figured it had to be her that shot him. Am I right?'

Amy groaned. 'Its something I'd rather forget.'

'So I am right?'

'Yeh, I was there.'

'Oh my god.' It was Syraya's turn to be shocked. 'What happened? Why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't want to think about it Syraya.' Amy replied. 'You knew about the search, I just omitted the fact about Matt getting Lisa and holding her hostage.'

'That must have been scary.' Ashley butted in. 'I don't know what I would do in that situation.'

'I wasn't there to see it, Jessie told me later what happened. Her, Jack and Lisa were very lucky.'

'At least he's no longer a threat to society. I read about him escaping from jail a couple years back.'

'Yeh, can we not talk about it? Can we change the subject? Please?'

'My BMW's in for servicing. I'd rather walk to school then take the bus, but I didn't want to ruin my new shoes.'

Amy looked at Syraya and rolled her eyes. That wasn't exactly what she had in mind for a subject of conversation.

'Oh my god, I can't wait for school to be over. Summer vacation is so great. Nothing to do but sleep in, shop, hang out.' Ashley turned to Amy. 'Who's the new guy working at your place?'

'Caleb O'Dell. He's been working at Heartland for a couple months now.'

'Pshaw. More like Caleb O'Delicious. I saw him in town. So hot! Hey, have you ever heard from Ty? I mean it's so weird him just leaving like that. What's it been? Like four months now? So rude. But then again, a guy like that can't be trusted.'

Amy had been ignoring what Ashley was saying, instead staring straight ahead but a flash of white through the trees made her turn and look. It was the appaloosa. 'Hey, stop the bus.'

'Amy?' Soraya asked as Amy picked up her bag and hurried up the front. 'Amy?'

'Stop, I've got to get off.' The driver stopped the bus, and she quickly hurried out the door before it dove on again. The mustang was in the paddock beside the road, grazing and she walked closer to get a better look. The stallion was covered in bloodied wounds from the fight, and no wonder too from the thrashing that the black had given him. He was lucky to be alive.

Tossing her bag aside, she carefully climbed through the barbed wire fence and slowly began to approach the stallion. 'Easy. Easy boy.' Slowly, she walked closer to him. The stallion stopped grazing and looked up at her, his face covered in blooded bite marks. She was close, almost near him now and the stallion stood still. Suddenly, a truck roared past on the road and the stallion took off with a whinny, galloping as fast as it could away from the vehicle. Amy sighed. The horse was injured and needed looking after, but if she couldn't get near it how was she going to be able to help it?

* * *

Jessie was out with Warrior working him in the round yard as Amy walked up the drive and she turned to look at her. She looked mad, and she decided to give the horse a break for a minute. Carefully, she climbed over the fence and hurried over to her. 'What's wrong Amy?'

'Oh, nothing. Just thinking of the homework I have to get done.' Amy glanced over at the stallion. 'How's he doing?'

'Good. We helped Jack with the cattle today. I was just working with him on another trick.'

'That's good. How are you doing?'

'Okay, I guess.' She sighed as she placed the rope she had been using with Warrior on a hayable next to the fence. 'Doing better.'

'I'm glad to hear it.' Amy glanced up at the sky, it was getting late in the evening. 'You should probably call it a day now, you don't want to over do it.'

'Your probably right. I'll leave him out for now.' She glanced over her shoulder at Warrior. 'I'll put him away after dinner.

'I was just going to go grab some juice before I start my homework, want to join me?'

'Sure.'

'Okay.' Amy and Jessie began towards the house, and she noticed her dad's car parked near Jack's. 'Is dad here?'

'Yeh, he must be still. He and Lou turned up a while back, they must still be talking with Jack.'

'I wonder what about.' Amy opened the door, and heard Lou's voice. Looking at Jessie, she raised her eyebrows and the girl shrugged as Tim walked into the entrance. 'Dad, where are you going?'

'Hi Amy, Jessie.' He grabbed his hat off the rack, then his coat and put it on. 'Ah, that I'm going to let the old guy simmer down a bit. Lou's better at handling him then I am when he's like this.'

'Okay.'

'I think I might just head back outside.' Jessie remarked as Tim left, hearing Jack raising his voice. 'I don't want to listen to this right now.'

'At least go get a coat. It's getting cold outside. Come on, I've got one you can borrow.'

'You want to build a corporate horse center what?' Jack asked, not noticing Jessie had walked into the room.

'An equine corporate-' Lou replied, then started again as she realised it was wrong. 'A corporate equine retreat.'

'Whatever it is you call it, I don't want a bunch of strangers crawling all over this place like termites.'

'They won't be. They'd come for a day or two at a time and they'd learn about trust and team building and bonding.'

'Bonding?'

'Yes. Bonding. And at the same time they' ll see a slice of Western cowboy lifestyle and the beauty of the countryside.'

'In other words, a dude ranch.'

'A dude ranch?' Amy interrupted.

'It is not a dude ranch.' Lou protested.

'Yes, it is. A fancy dude ranch, but a dude ranch none the less.'

'It is not a dude ranch okay. It's a way to expand the Heartland brand, a small investment with very large returns.' She turned to Amy, finally noticing the girl hiding behind her but continuing anyway. 'Dad totally agrees with me.'

Jack placed his cup down loudly on the bench. 'Well that makes it just about perfect. And where are those dudes going to stay, we don't have any place for them. Where are you going to put them?'

Lou placed the plans she had been holding on the table. 'In cabins.'

'And who's going to pay for this?'

'We got a loan.'

'Whose we?'

'Dad and I. It will pay for the buildings.'

'And where are you going to build your buildings?'

'Grandpa, we have six hundred acres-'

'That's right.' Jack cut her off. 'And last I checked they were my six hundred acres.'

Jessie looked at Amy as Jack headed outside, jumping as the door slammed shut, Lou storming of to some other place in the house. 'What in horsefeathers was that all about?'

'I have no idea. Come on, I'll grab you that coat. We'll let them cool off some.'

'What is a dude ranch anyway?' She asked as she followed Amy to her bedroom. 'Is it a really really bad idea?'

'I wouldn't say its a bad idea.' Opening her wardrobe, she looked through her coats and found one that would fit the girl. 'Here, try this on.'

'Thanks.'

'A dude ranch-' Amy continued as she placed her bag down beside her desk. 'Is where people from the city go to learn about horses. Riding them, looking after them. Stuff like that.'

'And what's so wrong with that to make Jack get angry like that?' Following Amy out of her room, they headed back outside to the barn. 'I don't think it sounds that bad really.'

'For other ranchers maybe, but Heartland is a cattle ranch, not a dude ranch.'

'I can't see a reason why it couldn't be both.' Jessie opened the gate to the round pen and clipped a lead to Warrior's halter as the stallion trotted over to them. 'It's good to have a few different things to keep a ranch going. You can't depend on just one thing to bring in money.'

'I know you're right there, but there's no way it would work. We've all got our hands full as it is.'

Jessie raised her eyebrows. It sounded like Amy was just as against the idea as Jack was. 'I was just giving my opinion.'


	26. Chapter 26- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys,**

**I apologize for not uploading sooner, things came up and I couldn't upload as planned... I have now decided that I will try and upload weekly now, hopefully that will be a bit more of a realistic goal then uploading every four days... We'll just have to see...**

**The next couple of chapters are sort of a fill in, Lisa wont be back at Heartland till the next chapter (from memory, could be wrong) so please don't shoot me! I wanted to explore Jessie fitting in with the other characters in her absence and there is a few good reasons why I am writing the way I am. I don't need to explain them, I'm just writing my story how I want it to go...**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Jessie pushed her food around her plate at dinner time, trying to ignore the conversation that Lou was having with everyone at the table about the dude ranch. What was the problem? It didn't sound like such a bad idea to her. She groaned as Lou started again.

'We need the extra money and it's a good way to make it.'

'It's a funny way of making money to me.' Jack replied. 'Paying a whole pile of interest to a bank for a loan.'

'That's just the initial investment and-' She paused as she tried to think of something to say. 'I think it's a good idea.'

'Well, it's none of my business.' Caleb interrupted as he grabbed his empty plate and got up. 'But I don't know of anyone who got rich off running a dude ranch.'

'Okay. Just so everyone is clear, it is not a dude ranch.'

'Whatever.'

'I think the dude ranch is a great idea.' Mallory added as Caleb left the room. 'I could teach lessons, help out over the summer-' She saw the look Jack gave her. 'Holidays. But that' s still under consideration, right Jack?'

'I'll be back later.' He headed into the kitchen, then followed Caleb outside.

'You haven't said much.' Lou looked at Amy and Amy rolled her eyes at her. 'Okay.'

'I think it's a good idea, but it's not really my place to say anything.' Jessie ate her last mouthful of mashed potato, then got up. 'I'll start the dishes.'

'No, you don't need to. You should get some rest.'

'Ugh, please. I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime.'

'I'll come help you.'

'Thanks Mallory.' Jessie picked up the stack of dirty plates and headed into the kitchen, Mallory in tow. 'Where's the dish detergent?'

'Under the sink. There.' She pointed. 'So you think it's a good idea?'

'Like I said, it's not really my place, but yeah, it doesn't sound all that terrible to me.' She turned the tap on, then looked at Mallory. 'So, what's this camp thing about?'

'Ugh, don't ask.'

'Okay, then I won't.'

'I'll wash, you two dry.' Amy commented as she walked in. 'Thanks for filling the sink Jessie.'

'No problem.' Jessie took the towel Mallory handed her, then waited for Amy to pass her a dish to dry. 'Jack really doesn't seem to like the idea of a dude ranch.'

'No kidding.' Mallory grabbed a cup Amy passed her and began to wipe it. 'Jack normally doesn't get mad like that, but when he does.'

'Does he get mad all the time?'

'No, unless you do something stupid.' Amy handed Jesse a plate. 'Or get on his nerves.'

'I'll be sure to not do either. I've copped more than my fair share of people being mad at me.' She handed the plate onto Mallory to put it away. 'I don't want any more of that.' The room fell unusually quiet after Jessie said that, and the girl concentrated on wiping the plates. She missed Lisa already, something terrible but she knew that she needed to get over it. Once she went to this foster home, she wouldn't be seeing her at all. It was better in the long run if she got used to her not being around, and there was no better time to start than now.

'I still think it's a good idea.' Mallory remarked to Lou as the woman carried in some more dishes for them to wash.

'Thank you Mallory.'

'So, Amy, what are you going to do for your birthday?' Mallory walked back over to the sink from putting the cups away. 'If it were up to me, I'd have a huge party with a DJ, but obviously that's not going to happen. My mom watches this show where girls have massively expensive sweet sixteen birthday parties and they get everything they want and they still end up hating everybody for doing it for them. Have you seen the show?' Amy didn't reply. 'So, what are you going to do?'

'I don't know.' Amy handed her another plate to dry. 'It's no big deal.'

'I totally understand. I can't even think how excruciating it'd be having a birthday without your-' She shut up as Lou elbowed her roughly. 'Ow.'

Even though she didn't finish the sentence, Amy knew what she was getting at. 'Okay, I'm gonna go do my homework.'

'Good one Mallory.' Jessie took over washing after Amy left. 'I can understand what she's going through. You didn't have to say that.'

Mallory rolled her eyes and turned back to Lou. 'So, what are you going to do for her birthday?'

'Never you mind Mallory.'

'Are you having a surprise party?'

'Mallory!' She turned to make sure Amy was definitely out of earshot 'How did you know?'

'I promise not to tell. But you gotta help me out too. You have to convince Jack to let me stay here for the summer. I could die at that camp.' She protested as Lou grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards the door. 'Malnutrition, West Nile, multiple bee stings. My mom's allergic to bees. It could be genetic.' Lou handed her her coat. 'Is that a hint?'

'Goodbye Mallory.'

'Where do I put these?' Jesse asked as Lou walked back into the kitchen. 'In this cupboard?'

'Here, I'll take them.' She grabbed the plates and placed them in the draw they belonged in. 'Jessie, what did you mean when you said you understood Amy?'

'Lillian died a couple months before my birthday.' She replied, emptying the sink. 'That first birthday was the hardest. I made my own cake that year.' She chuckled. 'I wasn't about to let Robert make it, he was the guy who could burn water.'

Lou laughed. 'He didn't cook then I take it.'

'No.' The phone rang and she jumped at the sound of it. 'That's something I still have got to get used to.'

'I'll get it.' Lou picked it up. 'Hello? Oh hi Lisa. Yeah, she's right here. I'll put her on.' She handed Jessie the phone. 'Its Lisa.'

Jessie grinned wildly as she grabbed the phone off Lou. 'Lisa!'

'Hi Jessie.' Lisa chuckled at the surprise in the girls voice. 'What have you been up too?'

'I've been busy.' She walked into the living room and sat down on the stretcher to talk to her. 'I went out with Jack to help him with the cattle today, and I'm going out again tomorrow with him. I'm surprised you rang.'

'I keep my promises Jessie. I was going to ring you earlier, but the meeting I was at took longer then expected and now I'm in peak hour traffic stuck on the freeway back to Vancouver.' Lisa glanced out her windscreen to see if the cars in front would be moving any time soon. 'I hope your still taking it easy, your not completely healed up yet.'

'Yes, yes Lisa I am.' She chuckled. Lisa was such a worry-wart. 'The doc said the stitches can come out in a couple days, and I can't wait.'

'That's good.'

'Yeh, they're driving me nuts. They're insanely itchy!' She could hear Lisa giggle. 'It's not funny Lisa!'

'No, your right. I remember when I had stitches once, I was ten. I got bucked off my pony and tore a gash in my arm. By the time they were ready to come out, my mom swore I had almost scratched right through the bandages.'

'That must have hurt.'

'It did. So, what else have you been up too?'

'Oh, you mean since you disappeared?' Jessie teased. Lisa hadn't dropped by for the last couple of days and she was still surprised that she had gone away so suddenly but she didn't hold it against her. She couldn't expect her to just drop her life to be around for a girl like herself. 'Well, the police aren't charging me with anything, so that's something.' Se heard Lisa sigh with relief. 'It was self defense, so they don't hold it against me. I still feel, like numb or something though. I still can't believe I did what I did.'

'You haven't been having nightmares again, have you?' Lisa asked with concern in her tone.

'Not really.' It was true, she didn't really have the nightmares at the moment. 'I just don't think about it.' Time to change the subject. 'So, when will you be back?'

'A couple days at most.' The traffic started to move forward slowly again, then stopped again. 'If I ever get out of this ridiculous peak hour traffic.'

Jessie laughed. 'Glad it's you and not me stuck in the city.'

'Thanks Jess, thanks a lot.' She replied with mock annoyance. 'I'm going to have to go soon, my phone is going flat and I forgot my car phone charger. Is Jack around?'

'Ah, yeah.' She glanced up as he walked through the front door. 'He just came in.' She placed her hand over the mouthpiece. 'Jack, Lisa wants to talk to you.'

'I see you've been hogging the phone.' He teased as he walked into the living room.

'He's here Lis, so I'll say goodbye now.'

'Bye Jessie.' Lisa chuckled. She could imagine Jessie rolling her eyes when she said the last sentence. 'Stay out of trouble, you hear?'

'Yes, yes. Bye Lisa.' She handed the phone to Jack then grabbed her coat. 'I'm just going to say goodnight to Warrior.'

'Well, make it quick. It's getting cold outside.'

'Yes Jack.' Jessie hurried outside to the barn, and then went around out of sight from the house to call Cougar. A couple of low whistles, and her mountain lion appeared from the bushes near the house. 'Hey girl, I what have you been up to hey?' The puma purred as she walked around the girl sitting on a stump and rubbed up against her. 'So, you've been good then?'

The mountain lion liked her hands with her rough tongue and the girl laughed. 'Are you hungry?' Cougar purred louder. 'I guess that's a yes. Wait here, I've got some stuff for you.'

Going inside the barn, she headed over to her saddlebags where she had hidden some food for the lion and grabbed it out. Giving Warrior a pat on her way past, she went back to the stump just outside the door and placed the food down for the big cat to eat. 'Here you go girl. It's not much, but it's all I could get.' The mountain lion scoffed down the food she was offered, then looked back up at her. 'That's all I've got.' Jessie laughed as she scratched behind her ears. 'I'll get you more tomorrow. Off you go now, go hide.'

Jessie stood up as the mountain lion took off back where she had appeared from.

She felt bad for stealing the food from the garbage for her pet, but she couldn't tell them about her. She sighed as she walked back into the barn and over to Warrior. The stallion was still standing at the door, waiting for her and he playfully nudged her with his muzzle as she gave him a pat. 'No, no sugar cubes today.' She chuckled. 'You got your treat already.'

'There you are.' Lou exclaimed as she walked into the barn. 'Jack wanted me to come grab you. It's too cold for you to be out now.'

'Yeh, I was just about to head in.' She gave Warrior one last pat and a kiss, then headed after her. 'So, Amy's sixteenth is on Saturday and your having a party for her?'

'Just keep that to yourself.' Lou looked down at her. 'Don't tell her what we've got planned.'

'My lips are sealed.' Jessie chuckled. 'Is it okay if I'm around, or do you want me to stay somewhere else while it's on? I don't want to get in the way.'

'No, definitely not.' She sounded slightly shocked. 'Your invited.'

'I've never been to a party before.' Her face turned serious. 'I don't know if I should be there. I'm guessing there's going to be a lot of people.'

Lou hadn't thought of how Jesse would react to that. 'You don't have to stay with everyone if you don't want to. You can stay in my room till it's over if you find it too much.'

'Thanks Lou. I'll think about it. Is Lisa coming?'

'As far as I know she will be.'

'Good. What about a present for Amy?'

'Oh, you don't have to do that.'

'I want to.' Jessie insisted. 'I could do her a drawing. Does she have a favorite picture or something?'

'There's one of her and our mom that she keeps in her room.' Lou turned thoughtful for a moment. 'I can get you a copy of it.'

'Great.' She smiled. 'I'll get to work on it as soon as you get it for me.'

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed and didn't find it too ****boring. I will try to upload again next week but I can't make any promises. Adios!**


	27. Chapter 27- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys,**

**Well, I'm here again with another chapter! (Yes, I surprised myself too lol)**

**In response to Sriram, no, Clint doesn't take Jessie to foster care before Amy's birthday (I'm not quiet that mean *chuckles evily* but I do like putting my characters through Hell and back) so you can breathe easy for a couple chapters lol**

**Anyway, enjoy and drop me a review with your thoughts... Its probably a boring chapter but I need to give them a little break before the next storm hits *grins* so it is a fill in between the rest of the storyline...**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

'So, Amy's out on her morning ride?' Jessie asked Caleb as she walked into the barn to tend to Warrior. 'She wasn't inside.'

'Yeh, she takes Spartan out each morning.' He replied, mucking out an empty stall. 'I didn't feed Warrior, I thought I'd leave that to you.'

'Thanks.' She walked into his stall, rubbing the stallions face as he nudged her. 'I'm going back out with Jack anyway, don't want him running on a full stomach. Can you hand me that brush?'

'Here.' He handed her the dandy brush off the shelf, then leaned against the stable door. 'So, Amy mentioned that this guy's a mix of thoroughbred and mustang. Isn't he a bit much horse for you? Being a stallion and all.'

'No. We have an understanding, don't we boy?' Warrior whinnied gently as she brushed a ticklish spot. 'Our relationship is built on respect. I respect him, and he respects me in return. Warrior is a free spirit. If you try and force him to do something, he will fight you till the cows come home. I respect that he's way smarter than me, if I want to go somewhere and he refuses, he's got good reason.'

'At least he's not trying to bite my head off.' Caleb could see the stallion watching him, but he wasn't looking like he wanted to kill him. 'I still believe you have to show them who's boss.'

'If I did that, I'd be dead long ago.' She swapped over to the other side to brush him down. 'The men that abused him tried to do that, that's why he hates men so much. He's only just starting to trust Jack.' Going over his coat, she quickly finished getting the dirt off him. 'I'll saddle him up and take him around the round yard a couple of times.'

'I'll grab your tack.'

'Thanks.' Jessie rubbed his forehead as Warrior leaned against her. 'Your just a big baby, aren't you?'

'Where did you get that saddle from?' Caleb asked as he placed the tack over the stall door. 'I haven't seen one like it before.'

'That's because it's one of a kind.' She tossed the saddle blanket over his back. 'I made it, with help of course.'

He whistled softly. 'No wonder it's so good. You wouldn't find quality like that in a tack store.' He turned as he heard Amy leading Spartan into the barn. 'I can take care of that guy if you're in a hurry to get to school.'

'Thanks, that would be great.' Amy saw Jessie in with Warrior. 'Morning Jessie.'

'Hi Amy.' Jessie nodded at her as she grabbed the saddle and placed it on Warrior. 'You off to school?'

'Yep, see you this afternoon.'

'Hey.' Caleb stopped her as she started to leave the barn. 'You wanna hang out sometime? Saturday night? Maybe catch a movie or, I don't know, do something?'

'Um.' She wasn't too sure, turning to look at something out the door. 'That would be-' There it was again. A flash of white through the trees. 'Oh my God, come here!'

'What?'

Jessie raised her eyebrows as she led Warrior out of the barn, following Amy and Caleb. 'What are you looking at?'

'I saw him again.' Amy replied, looking through the trees for the stallion.

'You saw who?' Caleb asked, stopping beside her.

'The ghost horse.'

'The ghost horse?'

'This mustang.' She began to explain. 'I saw him get driven away from his herd the other day, and now I just keep seeing him.'

'Okay.'

'I can't see anything.' Jessie patted Warrior as the stallion lifted his head and snorted, looking at something. 'But Warrior must have heard something.'

'A ghost.'

'Shut up, I do.' Amy playfully nudged him with her elbow. 'I saw him yesterday on Plummers Road. He just keeps getting closer and closer to Heartland. I know it sounds crazy, but it's almost like he's looking for me or something.'

'I'm sure he is.'

'Look, there he is.' Jessie nodded in the direction of the appaloosa. The stallion trotted around on the other side of the arena, then began to graze. Warrior snorted softly as he watched him with interest, his ears pricked but his body relaxed. She patted his neck with one hand, the other holding onto his reins. 'He looks like Warrior did when I found him. That stallion must have been in one hell of a fight.'

'Yeh, it was something to watch.' Amy agreed. 'We should really try and get him in a pen or something. Look at those wounds.'

'How do you figure that you're gonna get anywhere near that horse?' Caleb asked, looking at Amy.

'Thought you were a prize-winning cowboy.' She teased.

'Um, hello.' Jessie interrupted. 'Warrior and I've had plenty of experience with wild horses. I could chase him down and get him in the round pen.'

'Nah, leave it to the experts kid.' Caleb patted her shoulder as he walked past, Warrior snorting and stamping his foot at him. 'I'll go saddle Shorty.'

'Amy?'

'Let Caleb do it Jessie.' Amy replied. 'Besides, your still supposed to be taking it easy.'

Jessie rolled her eyes. Did they think her incapable of catching one wild horse? 'At least let me come with you two. I'll stay out of your way.'

'Fine, you can come.'

'Gosh, can they wrap me up in anymore cotton wool?' She murmured as Amy went to grab Spartan. Rubbing Warrior's shoulder, she threw the spilt reins over his neck and mounted. 'Good boy.' Her fingers played with his mane as she watched the stallion, waiting for Amy and Caleb. The stallion was magnificent, a gorgeous leopard appaloosa and as she watched him graze she knew that that horse belonged free. Robert had said she had the gift, the gift of listening to horses and inside her was telling her that this horse belonged in the wild. There was something about him that said he wouldn't bow to no human.

'Right, let's get going.' Caleb led Shorty out of the barn with Amy in tow. 'Jessie, can you open the gate?'

'Fine.' She rolled her eyes as she nudged Warrior with her heels. Grabbing the latch, she made Warrior walk forward while holding onto the gate and opened it all the way up. 'So, what's the plan? I think we should just drive him into the pen.'

'Just let me handle it. Yah!'

Jessie rolled her eyes again as Caleb spurred his gelding into a gallop, the mustang bolting off with a snort. 'Good one, idiot.' She scoffed as she nudged Warrior after them. They didn't need to chase him, she could have got him in the pen by just taking it slow and forcing him to slowly graze towards it just by her presence but no. Caleb had to show off.

Pulling Warrior to a stop, she rested her arm on the saddle horn as she watched them chase him in the small valley. Caleb had his rope out, obviously intending on lassoing the stallion and she just shook her head. What was the go with guys just showing off to impress the girls? There was a way more simpler way of catching him then trying to rope him.

Caleb roped the stallion, and she could hear Amy happily shout when he got him, then she began to laugh as he was pulled off his horse by the stallion and dragged in the grass. She nudged Warrior into a gallop toward them to turn the stallion back before he reached the trees. 'Expert hey?' She teased as she galloped past. 'Least I'm still on my horse.'

'You all right down there cowboy?' Amy asked as she pulled Spartan up beside him, smiling cheekily as he groaned when he saw Jessie turning the stallion back. 'Maybe you should leave it to the 'kid' to get him.'

'Very funny.'

'Come on boy, let's go back.' Jessie turned the stallion back towards Amy and Caleb. She knew she could drive the stallion to the round pen single handily, but it was more fun to watch Caleb try and rope him. 'Do you want to give up and just let me get him back yet?' She teased as Caleb mounted Shorty, having recovered the rope from where the stallion had shook it off. 'You know the second time is always the lucky one. Just remember to have the lasso wrapped around your horn first. A body can only take so much grass skiing.'

'Thanks for your advice Jessie.'

'Mmmhmm.' She slowed Warrior again as Caleb set off after the mustang again, this time wrapping the lariat around the saddle horn before he got yanked off again. 'Well done.' She mock applauded . 'You do realize there was an easier way.'

'Yeh yeh, you've had your laugh.' Caleb replied, leading the stallion back towards the ranch. 'And how would you have done it?'

'Well, first of all I wouldn't have chased him like a bull out of the gate.' Jessie patted Warrior who hadn't even raised a sweat. 'I'd have taken it nice and gentle.'

'What matters is that we've got him.' Amy interrupted their little feud as they reached the ranch and Caleb let the stallion run into the pen. 'What a beauty.'

'Sure is.' Caleb replied, looking at her and not the stallion. 'So, what about Saturday night?'

Amy went to reply, then heard the school bus leaving the drive. 'Oh my God! School!'

'Hey, don't worry, I'll drive you there.' Caleb dismounted Shorty, handing the reins to Jessie. 'Can you take care of him? Thanks?'

'Okay.' She muttered, not amused as Amy threw Spartans reins at her and hurried after Caleb. 'What was that about taking it easy? Come on then.' Dismounting, she led the three horses into the barn, letting Warrior wander into his stall while she untacked the other two. Jack still wasn't around, Paint was still in his stall and so she led him out and quickly brushed him down before tacking him up. What was taking him so long? She thought they were going to start the cattle right away. 'Come on you two.'

Leading Warrior and Paint over to the fence around the house, she tied the gelding to the post and dropped Warrior's reins on the ground. The stallion wouldn't go anywhere if she ground-tied him, but she didn't know if the paint had the same training. 'I'll be right back.' Going inside the house, she could hear Jack on the phone and she sat down at the table to wait till he had finished.

'I'll definitely have a chat with her. Fine, Mrs… Miss Adams.' He corrected. 'I've got your number. I sure do. You have a nice day now.' He hung up the phone as Lou walked in.

'So, we need to talk. Like adults.'

Jessie saw the look Jack gave Lou when he glanced back her. 'Don't let me stop you two. You never do anyway.' She murmured the last sentence under her breath as she got up and grabbed herself some toast while she waited.

'And you need to talk to dad.' She added as she followed him into the kitchen.

'Already have.' He placed the phone back on its charger.

'Oh.'

'I thought partners were supposed to tell each other everything.'

'Look, I know you're still probably one hundred percent against the idea-'

'You know Lou.' He interrupted. 'I'm a man who likes his privacy and the thought of sitting at this table making small talk with folks I don't know or care to know does not sit too well with me.'

'The dining in the house situation would only be temporary.'

'It's hard enough to get along without some stranger's big ears flapping at every little single thing you say.'

'I know. I see your point, and I but-' She had a better idea. 'Look, can I show you something?'

'It's going to have to wait till I get back from the cattle.' Jack turned to Jessie. 'You ready to go?'

'Yep.' She wiped the crumbs from her toast off her mouth. 'The horses are out front, all tacked up.' Glancing over at Lou, and she got up and put her plate in the sink. 'Did you by any chance get a copy of that photo yet?'

'It's in your drawing book.'

'Okay, great. Thanks Lou. Let's go Jack.' Walking outside, she picked up Warrior's reins and placed them over his neck. 'So, was Lisa checking up on me yesterday?'

Jack laughed as he mounted Paint. 'Kinda, but kinda not. We were discussing some plans.'

'Ooooh.' Jessie teased, vaulting onto Warrior. 'What kind of plans?'

'Lunch plans for when she gets back.'

'So, like a date?' She chuckled as she kept Warrior beside Paint as they cantered out of the ranch yard. 'Sounds like fun.'

'Your as bad as Mallory, you know that?'

'Don't compare me with her Jack. I'm nothing like her.' She pretended to be offended. 'I think it's cute. You and Lisa are good together.'

'Glad you think so.' He teased back. 'Come on, let's go find these cows.'

* * *

Jessie was standing watching the wild mustang in the round yard that afternoon while Lou was showing Jack something on the computer in the office. The stallion was running around the pen, obviously distressed and he wasn't about to start calming down any time soon. She sighed deeply. That horse didn't belong here. She could feel it. He belonged in the wild.

'So, what's the go with that horse?' Jack asked as he walked up and stopped beside her. 'Where did he come from?'

'How about I let Amy tell you that.' She turned to him. 'It's not really my place. For the record though, that horse doesn't belong here.'

'I can see that.' The stallion reared, trying to find a way out. 'That's what I thought about Warrior.'

'That's different. He chose to stay with me. You can't force a free spirit like that horse to become gentle. It just will never happen.'

'How did you ever become so wise?' He looked down at her with a smile on the corner of his lips. 'When your only twelve.'

'I listen to the horses.' She replied, looking up at him then back at the stallion. 'Robert said I had 'the gift' with horses, and sometimes I wonder if he's right. I don't know. I don't know if I believe that hog-wash. To me, 'the gift' is more just common sense. Knowing when to let go. Sundance and Warrior were exactly like this stallion when I got both of them. Wild, spirited. The difference between them is that Warrior chose to accept me as his friend, his leader, while Sundance didn't. I knew when it was time to let Sundance go. I think Amy is going to have to learn that too.'

'You know Jess.' Jack placed his hand on her shoulder. 'Never let anyone say your just a kid. You've got more common sense and knowledge then I've seen in many adults.'

'Well, it wouldn't be that hard if they're all like Caleb.' She heard Jack chuckle at that. 'I had to grow up fast. I had to learn to think like an adult if I wanted to survive. I never had a childhood. I might only be twelve, but I feel like I'm a hundred and twelve with what I've been through.'

'And it's shaped you into the beautiful, strong, courageous young woman that you are.'

Jessie blushed. 'That's the first time a person other than Lisa has ever called me beautiful.'

'Well, you are Jess. Your beautiful, not only on the outside, but on the inside too. You have a big heart, your kind to animals and people even after what they've put you through. Your smart too.'

'You really think I'm smart?'

'Of course I do. Come here.' He invited her for a hug ad the girl smiled as he put his arms around her. 'Don't ever think you're not.'

'Thanks for saying that Jack. It means a lot to me.' She looked up at him, then turned a she heard the school bus down the road. 'Looks like Amy and Mallory's back.'

'Yeh, I've got to have a few words with Amy. Her teacher called earlier.'

Jessie cringed as she looked back at the mustang. 'That sounds like fun for her.'

'Hmm. Not really. You stay here, I'll just go talk to her.'

'Ok.'

Jack walked over to meet Amy as she walked down the driveway. 'Got a call from your teacher, a Miss Adams.'

'She called.' Amy sighed.

'Something about a study session you never showed up for.'

'I'm sorry. I just totally forgot. I got involved with-' She paused. 'Something.'

'That wouldn't be the something, would it?' He nodded in the direction of the round yard where Jessie was still at the fence watching the stallion. 'Where the hell did he come from?'

'He's the one the rancher's almost shot.' Amy explained as she walked over to the fence, stopping beside Jessie. 'He just kinda followed me home.'

'You don't think you can keep him here, I hope.'

'I'm gonna try.'

'He's a wild horse Amy. Not easy to gentle.'

'Wild horses are gentle all the time.' She glanced at Jessie. 'Warrior's proof of that.'

'Warrior also chose to stay with me Amy.' Jessie replied softly. 'I would never force him to stay with me if he didn't want to.'

'Yeh but there's even a penitentiary in Colorado where the convicts work with them. It's like they learn from each other to trust.'

'Too much trust is not necessarily a good thing. Now, you take him even halfway and he'll lose his abilities to cope in the wild.'

'Let me at least try.'

'Fine.' Jack gave in, against his better judgement and the look that Jessie gave him. 'But don't let it interfere with school, you got it?' Amy nodded and he started for the house. 'You girls are gonna drive me into the ground.'

Amy looked at Jessie as Jack walked away. 'You don't think I've got what it takes to gentle him?'

'No, I'm not meaning that at all.' Jessie assured her as she watched the mustang. 'What I'm saying is that some wild horses are better being left to be wild. Yes, I've trained mustangs, I've broken in more than just Warrior, but only to keep the balance of the herds where Robert and I lived. If there were too many horses, we would round a few up, choose the ones that would take to training the best and let the rest go. All I'm saying is, is that if I caught this horse up there, I know in my heart that he's better being free.'


	28. Chapter 28- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys, **

**I had an extra few minutes spare today so I thought that I'd treat you all to an extra chapter of my story!**

**Ya all might have noticed that I've changed my name, I decided that my old one no longer fitted me and so I now have the same name on here as the other places you can find me. I am doing fan videos of Jack and Lisa now, they are available on my YT channel (imajisaheartlandfan) and I post sneekpeaks of them on my instagam account (also imajisaheartlandfan) I hope you'll all go check them out, your support would be greatly appreciated. **

**Anyway, enjoy this extra chapter, Lisa's BACK! **

* * *

**Chapter 28**

The sun was shining brightly a couple days later as Jessie rode Warrior tackless over the grassy field. She laughed as the wind blew her hair into her face as Warrior galloped against the breeze. Jack let her go have a ride to watch for Lisa, since she had gotten home the day before and was dropping by to see her before they went for lunch.

'Woah boy, woah.' She brought him to a stop, squeezing her thighs against his back to tell him what she wanted him to do. She was getting better at just using her legs and thighs to control him, it was like they were one. No saddle, no bridle. Truly free. 'Good boy.' She rubbed his shoulder, the wind blowing softly through his mane and tail as he stood sniffing the wind and pawing the ground. He wanted to run again. 'We'll run again soon, we're just taking a breather.'

Sighing with contentment, she breathed in the fresh mountain air. It was good to be out, just her and him. She couldn't be happier. 'Up boy, up.' She grabbed a handful of his mane as the stallion reared, pawing the air. 'Good boy. Good boy.'

A glint of silver on the horizon caught her attention and she smiled with excitement. Lisa was finally here. 'Up boy, up!' The stallion reared again as she waved at Lisa, then nudged him with her heels as he landed again. 'Now, you can run.'

Warrior spun on his hindquarters and was stretched out into a full gallop before he had reached three strides, his ears flat against his head as he raced down the hill back towards the house. Jessie laughed as she urged him on, the wind stinging her eyes and making them water from the speed. It always thrilled her to ride Warrior at full speed, it never ceased to take her breath away.

'Woah boy, woah.' She laughed as she slid him to a stop in the grass beside the round yard and turned back to look at Lisa who was just pulling up to park. 'Hehe, we beat her!' Even though it wasn't really a race, she chuckled. 'Come on.'

'Look at you.' Lisa exclaimed as she hopped out of her car, Jessie riding up and jumping off Warrior next to her before giving her a big hug. 'You look wonderful.'

'Thanks Lisa.' Jessie smiled as she relished the hug, looking up at her with a big grin. 'Warrior and I beat you.'

'Yes, yes you did.' She laughed, then placed her hands on the girls shoulders. 'You look so much better then the last time I saw you. Must be Jack's cooking.'

'Must be.' She grinned cheekily as she hugged Lisa again. 'I've missed you.'

'I missed you too sweetie.'

Jessie laughed as Warrior nudged her from behind, bumping her into Lisa and she turned to him. 'You want attention too hey?'

'How has Warrior been?' Lisa rubbed his neck as the girl gave the stallion a hug. 'Hasn't tried to kill Jack?'

'No, he's been very well behaved.'

'That's good.'

'Hey Lisa.' Jack walked out of the house and joined them. 'How was your trip?'

'Good.' She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 'You ready for lunch?'

'Yep. All ready to go.'

'Okay.' Lisa turned back to Jessie. 'We'll catch up some more when I get back, and I may have a little surprise for you.'

'Awe, Lisa, you didn't need to buy me anything.'

'Trust me, you'll love it.'

'You've got me wondering now.' Jessie teased. 'That's mean, telling me you've got me something and then saying you'll give it to me later.'

'It will be worth waiting for.' Lisa chuckled. 'Trust me.'

'Hmmm. Two words that get people into a lot of trouble.' She smiled. 'Off you two go then, I've got something to work on.' She quickly added. 'And it's not for either of you, it's for Amy.'

'Okay, there's some sandwiches in the fridge if you-'

'Go Jack, I'll be fine. Go.'

'Yes, yes. Bye Jessie.'

'Bye.' She patted Warrior's neck as Jack climbed into Lisa's car and waved as they left. 'Well, what are we going to do with ourselves boy?' Lou had borrowed Jack's truck and headed to town, Amy and Mallory were in school and Caleb was off somewhere. 'We've got the whole place to ourselves.' Warrior nudged her towards the house and she laughed. 'Right, right. Amy's drawing. I'll be right back.'

Going inside, she grabbed the sandwiches that Jack had left for her in the fridge and her drawing pad then headed back out to find a suitable spot to draw. 'Cougar, you can come out now.' She called as she sat down on the stump at the back of the house, Warrior lying down behind her. Cougar trotted out of the bushes and over to her, smelling the bag with the sandwiches in them. 'Yes, yes. Here you go.' She pulled out a turkey and cheese sandwich for the lion, then began eating her own lunch. Handing Cougar a couple more, she ate her fill then began to work on Amy's present.

* * *

'You know what I like best about you?' Lisa smiled at Jack as they ate lunch together at Maggie's.

'No.'

'The way that you absolutely embrace change with such an open and adventurous attitude.

Jack chuckled. That certainly wasn't true and both of them knew it. 'Well, things have changed enough over the last year.'

'I know. Your right.' She admitted. 'It hasn't been easy.' She placed her hand on his. 'But you've asked my advice, and I'm going to give it to you. I think you should let Lou go for it.'

'You do?'

'I really do.'

'Fine.'

'She's a highly educated girl.'

'I know.'

'And she's given up a huge job in New York.'

'I know that too.'

'So, no wonder she's determined to find something for herself. I'm sure she wants to show you what she can do. And show her father what she can do. And you know what? It might be fun.'

'No.'

'It might be. A corporate equine retreat.'

'Dude ranch.' Jack corrected. 'Let's change the subject. What's this surprise you've got planned for Jessie? You didn't mention it on the phone.'

'I wasn't sure if snooping ears were around.' She chuckled. 'I did a little shopping while I was in Vancouver and brought her a couple of things.'

He raised his eyebrows. 'Couple of things?'

'A dress for Amy's party, a suitcase because she's going to need one. A few other clothes.' She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and got up a photo of the dress. 'That's the dress I got her.'

'Do girls her age wear those things these days?' The dress was almost ankle length, with long sleeves. 'Don't they go sleeveless and above the knee these days?'

'Yes, but have you seen Jessie wear short sleeves or shorts.' Jack shook his head. 'That's because she's embarrassed.'

'About what?'

'What her father did to her. Jack, she's covered in scars. Her arms, her shoulders, her legs. She's ashamed of them.'

'So that's why she didn't believe me when I said she was beautiful.' He sighed. It made sense now. 'That's why you brought her that dress.'

Lisa nodded. 'Don't mention anything to her about her scars. She'll open up to you if she feels comfortable about it. She feels embarrassed from what her father did to her.'

'At least she doesn't have to worry about him any longer.'

'Yeh, at least.' She sighed. 'I thought that my trip away would make me detach from Jessie, but I couldn't stop thinking about her the entire time. When I saw her on the Ridge today, she reminded me of someone I used to know.'

'Who?'

'A person I knew, a girl about her age.' She played with her cup thoughtfully. 'Jessie is one hell of a girl.'

'That she is.' He chuckled, but wondered what was going on in her mind. He'd learn to read her face, and there was something that she wasn't telling him. 'She keeps on saying how cute we are together.'

'We are cute together, aren't we?' She kissed him gently on the cheek , then tapped him playfully on the nose. 'Come on, we better head back. I want to spend some time with Jessie before I have to go to Fairfield.'

* * *

Jessie was still drawing that afternoon when she heard a car pulling up and she quickly shooed Cougar off into the bushes as she grabbed her stuff together. Going around the side of the house, she smiled as she saw it was Lisa's car. Placing her stuff on the chair on the porch, she grabbed the stallions halter and led him to his stall, then headed back to Lisa and Jack. 'So.' She grinned cheekily as Lisa got out. 'What's the surprise?'

'You'll have to wait a moment longer, we'll take it inside first.'

'I'll see you two later. I have work to do.' Jack gave Lisa a kiss on the cheek. 'Behave yourself Jessie.'

'I always do.' She replied cheekily as Jack headed off towards the barn, then skipped around Lisa like a newborn foal. 'So, what is it?'

'It's been driving you nuts, hasn't it?' Lisa grabbed a couple of bags from the boot, then pushed Jessie's hand away as the girl tried to peak in the bag. 'Patience Jessie.'

'You know that's not one of my virtues.' She complained as she ran up the path to the house. 'Come on Lisa.'

Lisa chuckled, a tinge of sadness crossing over her face as she walked into the house. She was definitely going to miss the girl when she went to foster care. She was already used to her being there at Heartland whenever she visited, and she once she left it was all going to change. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she placed the bags on the table as Jessie took a seat. 'Slow down Jess, it's not going anywhere.'

'Can I look now? Please, pretty pretty please?'

'Yes Jessie.' Lisa laughed at the girls enthusiasm. 'You may.'

'Great!' Jessie opened the first bag and gasped as she pulled out a gorgeous dark blue chiffon dress. 'Oh Lisa, you shouldn't have.'

'I saw it in Vancouver and I thought it would look good on you.' She smiled. 'You've got a party to attend on Saturday, you need a dress and I remembered what you said about your scars so I made sure to get you a dress a wouldn't show them.'

'Awe, thank you so much Lisa.' She got up and gave her a hug. 'Its the nicest dress I've ever seen.'

'Your welcome Jessie. You deserve a little spoiling. There's still another bag for you to open.'

'Right.' Placing the dress back in the bag, she opened the other one and pulled out a couple of button up shirts like the one Amy had lent her. 'Thanks Lisa.'

'Now you won't have to borrow Amy's. Go on, go try them on.'

'Yes, yes definitely.'

'Go.' Lisa chuckled as the girl hurried up the hallway, then made her way to the living room and sat down on the couch. She smiled as she shook her head. Jack was right. She was one hell of a girl, and that girl had her hook, line and sinker. It was a shame that she would be leaving. It almost felt selfish to her that she wanted the girl to stay with Jack, but it was in her best interest to go to the foster home. Or was it? She just didn't know.

'What do you think?' Jessie asked as she walked back out, spinning around in the dress. 'I love it.'

'It looks gorgeous on you Sweetheart.' It really did. 'You won't recognise yourself.'

Jessie laughed. 'I hardly doubt that. I can't believe this dress is really mine.'

'Well you better believe it, because I highly doubt that it would fit me.' She grabbed the girls hand. 'You look stunning.'

She blushed. 'What about my hair though? How should I wear it for the party?'

'You let me worry about that. I'm free Saturday, and I'll be here helping Lou set up Amy's party. I'm sure that I can find a few minutes to do your hair.'

'Alright then.' She giggled. 'I can't wait till Saturday.'

Lisa smiled again as the girl left to change back into her other clothes. Today was the first time she'd seen the girl really really happy. It made her feel good. Jessie deserved to be happy, after all she had been through.

'How do you think you'll do my hair?' Jessie asked as she curled up on the couch next to her. 'That braid you did perhaps?'

'I was thinking more along the lines of a half up-half down bun style and a bit of curl. I think it should look nice, you've got the thick hair for it.'

'Sounds girly. I like it.' She smiled with contentment as she leaned against Lisa. 'Why would you go to all this trouble for me though?'

'Because you deserve it Jess.' She patted the girls head. 'I got you a suitcase too so you can keep all your things together. I'll grab it out of the car before I leave.'

'That's too much Lisa.'

'Nonsense Jessie. I don't mind. I don't have a girl of my own to spoil, so let me spoil you.'

'Okay.' Jessie chuckled.

'So, how have you been Jess? Really.'

'Good. Jack's great, for a guy. Amy's really nice and the others aren't too bad. Oh, and my stitches are finally gone!'

'Bet your glad about that.'

'Am I ever.' She looked up at her. 'I'm just happy to see you though.'


	29. Chapter 29- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi Guys, **

**This chapter is slightly shorter than usual but I'm sure you all will enjoy a it just the same. Thank you all for your reviews, it means a lot to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Jessie watched as Amy started to gentle the mustang the next afternoon. She was sitting atop the round yard fence, the stallion ran around and around as Amy tried to get him to join up but the stallion wanted no part of it. He wasn't looking at Amy at all, he was looking for a way out.

She sighed as the stallion pig rooted again and changed direction. There was no way this stallion was going to let anyone boss him around, that was definitely clear. Amy was getting frustrated, she could see that. Maybe if she agreed that this horse should be tamed she would have helped her, but this stallion belonged free. He was nobody's pet. 'Amy, why don't you call it a day?'

'Why don't you get in and help me, since you've broken mustangs.' She replied, chasing the stallion around again. 'Instead of making useless comments.'

Jessie rolled her eyes. There was no way she was going to help break a horse that should be free. 'I can't, you know. I've still got to take it easy.'

'Then, at least give me some advice. What would you do?'

'Well.' She sighed. 'I'd let him get used to the sight and smell of me first, so I would stop trying to force him to join up for now and just let him get used to you. Just sit outside the pen, show him your not going to harm him. It's been ingrained into him to run from humans, you need to show him your not a threat.'

'He probably needs a break anyway.' She picked up her rope and climbed onto the fence next to Jessie. 'Was that what you did with Warrior?'

'Sort of.' Jessie replied, watching the mustang who had now stopped and was looking towards the mountains again. 'I took it extremely slow and easy with Warrior, I would sit for hours just outside the pen he and Sundancer were in so they could get used to me.'

'How long did it take for them to come round?'

'Three weeks before Warrior finally walked too me and started to show an interest in me. Sundancer on the other hand never did. Robert said that there are some mustangs who are born to be free, some that are born to be trained and some you have just got to let go of. I let Sundancer go.'

'Yeh, well I'm not letting go of Ghost.' She picked up her rope and started him around the yard again. 'Come on, git up.'

Jessie shook her head. Amy had missed the whole point. Why was she so intent on breaking a horse that didn't want to be broken?

'Yah!' Amy kept on making the horse go around the yard. 'Git up.'

She didn't agree with her trying to gentle him. He belonged free. She thought that the horse was just going to be staying there ill his wounds had healed, but she was trying to turn him into a domestic horse.

'Fine.' Amy finally gave up and opened the gate to the other pen. 'Get out.' She looked over at Caleb as he walked up to the fence. 'I give up.'

'Well, don't take it too personally. It's a known fact that a lady can't gentle a mustang. Only a man can.'

'Say's who?' Jessica asked, turning to him.

'That's a little sexist don't you think?' Amy picked up her coat off the ground from where she'd placed it.

'It ain't got nothing to do with sex. It's more about physical size than anything.' He opened the gate for Amy as she headed out of the yard. 'Well, that and smell.'

'Yeah. Smell I can believe.'

'We still on for Saturday night?' He asked as Amy walked away without replying, then saw the look that Jessie gave him. 'What?'

'You insult a girl about her horse breaking capabilities, then expect her to go out with you?' Jessie jumped down off the fence and headed towards the barn. 'No wonder Jack says I have more brains than most adults if they're all as dense as you.'

* * *

Jessie sat upright in bed. Something had woken her, that she something that she didn't know the reason for. She looked around the room. The fire was still burning, the house was quiet but her heart just wouldn't stop pounding. A horse whinny shattered the silence. That must have been what had woken her.

Quietly, she climbed out of bed and crossed over to the window in the kitchen. It had sounded like Warrior, but it was the mustang stallion in the pen. She jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder and turned to see Jack. 'Jack, you scared the living daylights out of me!'

'Sorry Jessie. I heard you get up and just thought I should check on you. Your okay?'

'Yeh, I'm fine.' She assured him, looking out the window. 'The mustang woke me, he sounded like Warrior.'

'I think he woke everyone between here and Vancouver.' He chuckled. 'He's certainly not happy.'

'No, he isn't.' Jessie agreed. 'Why are you letting Amy attempt breaking him? You and I both know that he belongs in the wild.'

'Amy's a hard headed girl, sometimes she's got to learn a lesson on her own without help from other people and that horse will teach her that.'

'If he doesn't kill her first.'

'I don't like him being in that pen any more then you do, but I'm going to let Amy make the decision. She needs to learn that not every horse can be gentled.' He looked down at her. 'You best get back to bed. Your going to have a busy day tomorrow.'

'Yeh, I should. Night Jack.'

* * *

'Hey, I'm here.' Lisa exclaimed, walking through the door. 'I thought you'd be out knocking me over Jessie.'

'Hi Lisa.' Jessie laughed, placing down the big mixing bowl and spatula that she had been licking, chocolate cake mix all over her face and on her apron. 'I've been helping Lou cook.'

'You mean, by licking the bowl.' Lou teased, grabbing it so she could wash it up. 'Hi Lisa.'

'Hi.' Lisa walked in and sat down, shaking her head in amusement as the girl continued to lick the spatula. 'Are you trying the take the plastic off too?'

'Waste not, want not.' She placed the spatula in the sink. 'And I can say without a doubt that these cupcakes are going to turn out great. The mix tastes awesome.'

'I can see that, it's all over your face.'

Jessie giggled. 'I better go wash up.'

'Yes, you better.' Lisa chuckled as the girl hurried off to the bathroom. 'What do you want me to do Lou?'

'Well, for the moment everything is taken care of.' She placed the mixing bowls into the dishwasher and turned it on. 'Till Amy leaves anyway.'

'How is Amy?'

'Quiet. She spent most of the day out at the barn with Spartan.'

'It must be hard on her, her mom not being here or her sixteenth.'

'Yeh.' Lou nodded slowly as she sat down across from Lisa. 'I tried asking her earlier about how she's doing but she didn't want to talk about it. When she's like that I just give her some space till she's ready. She'll be going out with Caleb soon, so we can get the place decorated before she gets back.'

'Okay, I'm all clean now.' Jessie walked back in, minus the cake mix on her face. 'I threw the apron in the wash basket.'

'Yes, that looks better.' Lisa teased. 'I can actually see your pretty face now.'

'Hey, it wasn't really that bad.' She teased back. 'I was just testing the mix. So, when's Amy leaving so we can start decorating?'

'Soon.' Lou glanced up at the clock. 'I should probably go find her and remind her what the time is. She needs to get ready.'

'Okay, I can lounge around then for a little while.' She sat down at the table and rested her head on her arms, sighing heavily. 'I think I could do with a nap.'

'Has Lou tired you out cooking?' Lisa asked after Lou had headed outside. 'What else have you been up to today?'

'I went out with Jack to check the fences, rode Warrior for a bit longer after that, did the barn chores. I've been busy.' She yawned loudly. "And I didn't get much sleep last night.'

'Why?'

'The mustang woke me.'

'That appaloosa I drove past?'

'Yeh, him.'

'Where did he come from?'

'Amy saw him the other day, and she thinks she's going to gentle him.' Jessie glanced at the oven. 'I think those cupcakes are nearly done.'

'Want a hand to get them out?'

'Thanks.' She tossed an oven mitt to her as she stood up. 'At least we don't have to cook these over an open fireplace like I used to back with Lillian and Robert.'

'They didn't have an oven?' Lisa asked as she grabbed out a tray of cupcakes and placed it on the bench.

'No electricity.' Jessie replied. 'Mmm, nothing beats warm cupcakes.' She grabbed one out of the tray and placed it aside for her to eat. 'Want to test one too Lisa?'

'Sure, they smell wonderful.'

'Nothing beats making stuff from scratch.' She grabbed another cupcake and placed it on a plate then took them to the table and sat down again. 'Lillian taught me to make everything I can cook from scratch, no packet mixes were allowed in her kitchen.'

'Mmm, these are good.' Lisa complemented, taking a couple bites then leaving the rest to cool a bit more. 'Your not a bad cook.'

Jessie laughed. 'Thanks. Lou was going to use cake mixes, but I showed her this recipe instead. It's not really that hard to cook from scratch if you know how.'

'Is that chocolate cupcakes I smell?' Amy asked as she walked into the kitchen. 'What's the occasion?'

'Lisa wanted some for our picnic we're having later this week. You can have one if you want.' Jessie offered, finishing off hers. 'They're not bad.'

'Maybe later, I've got to go get ready to go out. Thanks for offering though.'

'No problem, I'll keep one aside for you.' She called after her as Amy headed for the bathroom, then turned back to Lisa and Lou who had walked through the door. 'Told you I could keep a secret.'


	30. Chapter 30- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys, **

**We've had rain in Australia! Our dam is full now and the paddocks are starting to go green! The drought is far from over but it's a start! **

**In reply to a review left on my previous chapter, yeah I know you guys probably hoped Lisa would be in contact with Clint when she was away and get custody of the girl but the whole plot of this part of the story is that she can't on her own... (no more spoilers) I can't make it easy though, or I'd have no story at all lol**

**There's another four chapters of this part of the story till it's finished then the second part starts. Let's just say, it's going to get tense and dramitc again *chuckles evily* and I can't wait! Enjoy the calm before the storm guys because the journey is going to be rough! **

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Amy looked down at Ty's hat in her hands as she got dressed to go out with Caleb. Why hadn't he contacted her? Where was he? She thought he would have at least sent some kind of word as to where he was. She jumped as a knock sounded on the door, quickly hiding his hat under a scarf on her bedside table then turned to her Grandpa. 'Hey.'

'You got a minute?' He asked softly, walking into her room.

'Yeah, sure.' She sat down on her bed, wondering what it was that he had to say.

'I recognise this is gonna be a hard birthday for you with your mom not here to see it. Just wanted to make sure you're okay.'

'I am, I guess.'

'Good.'

'It's not just mom you know.' Amy admitted. 'It's been a weird few months.'

'I know it has. I know.' He knew what she was talking about. A particular boy who hadn't been heard from since he had left. 'Anyway, you keep an eye on that cowboy tonight.'

She chuckled. 'I will.'

'Can't trust them, not a one. So, what do you think about this dude ranch thing?'

'I don't like the idea much either, but Lou seems pretty set on it. And hey, maybe if she doesn't do this she'll come up with an idea that's even worse.'

Jack laughed. 'Yeh, probably.' He noticed Ty's hat on her bedside table, but decided not to mention it. 'You better not keep that cowboy waiting.'

'I guess not.'

'I'll leave you to it then.'

'Okay.' Amy sighed after he left, picking up Ty's hat again. Holding it for a moment, she looked at it then placed it into the wardrobe. Ty wasn't coming back, she'd better just accept that fact. Grabbing her phone off the table, she headed out into the living room. 'Well, I'm off.'

'You look great Amy.' Lou complemented as she turned to her. 'Have fun.'

'See you Amy.' Jessie grinned from where Lisa was doing something with her hair. 'Don't be too annoying to Caleb.'

Amy laughed. 'Me? Annoying? Never.' She gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. 'Bye Grandpa.'

'Don't forget your coat, it's still chilly this time of year.'

'I won't Grandpa.' She hurried to the door, grabbing her coat off the rack and headed out to where Caleb was waiting with his truck. 'Man, I thought they'd never let me leave.'

Caleb laughed. 'Hop in. Want to drop by Maggie's and get a milkshake first?'

'Sure. Let's do it.'

'I thought she'd never leave.' Jessie exclaimed as the truck rolled down the drive. 'So, what's first on the agenda?'

'Finishing your hair first Missy.' Lisa laughed at her eagerness. 'I'm almost done.'

Lou grabbed her list off the table. 'Well, dad should be showing up shortly-'

'Good, there's something I want to talk to you and him about.' Jack cut her off. 'But what can I do now?'

'Start clearing some room, move the chairs and that back.'

'Alright, I'm on it.'

'There we go.' Lisa placed the last bobby pin in to hold the girls bun in place. 'All finished.'

'Thanks Lisa.' Jessie got up, pushing the chair she had been sitting on back against the wall. 'What do you want us to do Lou?'

'You two could go start on the food. There's some salads that need to be thrown together, sandwiches that need to be made-' She looked at Jessie. 'And don't forget to ice the cupcakes.'

'I wouldn't. Come on Lisa, you can do the salads and sandwiches while I do the fun stuff.'

Lisa laughed as she glanced over at Jack. 'Someone's given me my marching orders. Coming Jess.'

'I head that Lisa.' Jessie teased as she grabbed the icing sugar and cocoa from the cupboard, smiling cheekily at her as the woman came into the kitchen. She glanced out the window as she heard a truck arriving. 'Looks like Tim's here.'

'Great.' Lou walked through the kitchen. 'I'll go help him bring the stuff in.'

Jack walked into the kitchen after her, going over to Jessie. 'Those cupcakes look good.'

'Hey, you'll have to wait till later.' She shooed him off as he tried to grab a cupcake. 'I don't want them all gone before the party starts.'

'Looks like you've been told Jack.' Lisa remarked, cutting up cheese for the sandwiches. 'But I got one.'

'Oh you did, did you?' Jack walked over to her, planting a kiss on her cheek and stealing a piece of cheese. 'That's unfair.'

'You two.' Jessie chuckled. 'Fine, here you go Jack. Wouldn't want you thinking I've got favourites.'

'Thanks Jessie.' He grabbed the cupcake she offered him, then turned to Lou and Tim as they walked in. 'I've come to a decision about this dude ranch that you want to build.'

'We're listening.' Lou placed the decorations she was holding down and walked over to him. 'Yes?'

'First of all, this is still my six hundred acres and those cabins of yours have to be built somewhere where I can't see them from anywhere.'

'Deal.'

'Great.' Tim interjected. 'What's number two?'

'Number two-' He replied. 'Is that you will never ask me to take a group of city slickers on a trail ride.'

'Well, Lou's trying to make this a success, Jack.'

'Thank you, Grandpa.' Lou gave him a hug. 'You won't regret this.'

'Oh yeah. I might.'

'Thanks dad.' Tim got a hug too from her.

'Congratulations, Honey.'

'Okay, back to business.' Lou turned to Lisa and Jessie. 'You two have it handled here?'

'Yes, yes.' Lisa finished placing the sandwiches on a platter, then turned to the salads. 'You about done Jessie?'

'Yep.' She placed the spatula that she had finished licking back into the bowl, then turned to Lisa. 'Do I need to wash my face again?'

Lisa looked up at her and laughed, Tim, Lou and Jack all chuckling. 'You most definitely do. Go on, I'll rinse the bowl.'

'I think you managed to get more on your face then on the cupcakes.' Tim remarked as she hurried to the bathroom. 'Icing goes on the cupcakes, just so you know.'

'She's a larrican, that's for sure.' Lou looked down at her list. 'She loves being in the kitchen.'

'I remember when you used to help your mom in the kitchen on the rare occasion that she cooked.' Jack passed Lisa the rest of the stuff that needed rinsing. 'And you looked like Jessie more then once.'

'I'm sure.' Her cheeks started to go red. 'Okay, dad. You and Grandpa can get to work putting the decorations around the living room. Lisa, once you've finished in here, can you help?'

'Sure.'

'Great.'

'Okie doki.' Jessie walked back into the kitchen as the others walked out. 'What do you want me to do now?'

'Well, I think everything in here is under control.' She placed the last of the utensils into the dishwasher then glanced up at the time. 'Go change Jessie, I'll go give them a hand.'

'Alright.' Going into the guest room where she had placed her stuff, she climbed over Mallory's junk to get to the bag the dress was in. Mallory had already claimed the room long before, having spent plenty of nights there since Heartland was her second home. Pushing some clothes left on the floor from Mallory aside, she changed out of her shirt and jeans into the dress Lisa had given her.

Looking into the mirror, it was like she was looking at a different person. The girl looking at her from the glass wasn't her as she knew herself any more. This girl looked cared for, and she was surprised at how much she had changed in the time she'd been at Heartland. She was putting weight on, now she didn't look like a walking skeleton anymore and in her eyes there was a new look. A glint of life.

Hearing another couple of cars pulling up, she walked over to the window and glanced out. There were quite a few people gathering and more arriving, and a chill ran over her. She quickly pushed her fears aside though, and turned away from the window to grab her sketch pad and put the final touches on the drawing she was doing for Amy.

A knock sounded on the door and she glanced up. 'Come in.'

'Just wanted to give you this.' Lou said, handing her a photo frame. 'I forgot to give it to you earlier.'

'Thanks.' She took the frame, placing it on the bed then held up the drawing. 'What do you think?'

'That looks amazing.' She replied. 'You did an awesome job on it.'

'I hope Amy likes it.' Placing the drawing into the photo frame, she grabbed the wrapping paper and quickly wrapped it up. 'I'll give it to her after the party.'

'Okay.' Lou glanced back towards the living room. 'I better get back out there and finish getting everything ready. Nice dress by the way.'

'Thank you.' She blushed as she turned away, Lou heading out back to where everyone else was. Placing the wrapped up present in the bag the dress had come in, she hid it at the back and headed for the door. She could hear lots of voices, and she closed her eyes as she swallowed hard. She could do this. Walking out with resolve, she headed over to Lisa, bypassing all the people who were helping to finish decorating. 'There's a lot of people here.'

Lisa chuckled as she patted the seat next to her. 'Yes, there is.'

'I haven't ever seen so many people in one room.'

'I've seen way more.'

'That doesn't help Lisa.' She elbowed her teasingly. 'I'm not used to being near so many people.'

'You look gorgeous Jessie.' Jack interrupted as he walked over. 'That dress suits you.'

'Thanks Jack.'

'Can I have everyone's attention please?' Lou's voice shouted over everyone and the room turned dead silent so you could hear a pin drop. 'That's better. I want to thank everyone for coming, and for helping us celebrate Amy's birthday-'

'They're back!' Mallory exclaimed from her post at the window. 'You want me to go now Lou?'

'Yep.' Lou quickly flipped off the light switch. 'Go. Everyone ready?' She motioned for them all to come over near the doorway. 'Quiet guys.'

'Mallory, what is it?' Amy asked as she followed her into the house. 'What's going on?'

'SURPRISE!' Everyone shouted at once as Lou turned the lights back on, a look of total shock on Amy's face as they began to clap and she laughed in amazement. 'Happy birthday, Honey.' Jack said as he walked forward, giving her a hug.

'Thank you.' Amy turned to Caleb who was standing behind her now, knowing now why he had 'left' his wallet behind. 'You knew!'

'Happy birthday.' Soraya gave her a hug and Amy laughed.

'And you did too! I am so mad at you!'

'You know I can keep a secret.'

'Did you do all this?' Amy asked Lou as she walked over to her. 'This is incredible.'

'Everyone helped, including Jessie. You didn't leave me much time to get everything ready.' She playfully punched her arm. 'We were trying to get you out so we could get this done.'

'Yeh, and you just weren't getting the hint.' Jessie added, walking over to them. 'Happy birthday Amy, and no, the cupcakes aren't for Lisa.'

'Oh, you little devil.' She teased. 'You lied like a trooper.'

'Only so I didn't spoil your surprise.' She glanced over at Mallory. 'But I was sure she was going to let slip.'

'I wouldn't do something like that.' Mallory protested. 'But it was hard not to say anything.' She glanced over at her mom and dad, and walked over to them.

'You all ready hon?' Her mom asked as she handed him his guitar.

'Yeh, I'm all set. I'm a little bit nervous, though.'

'Oh, your going to be fine.'

Mallory rolled her eyes as her dad whispered something into her mother's ear. 'Oh, my gosh. Get a room.'

'You just play.' Her mom pushed him away.

'Relax Sweetheart.' He sat down on his chair and winked at Mallory. 'Your daddy's going to sing for his supper now.'

'Oh, and the humiliation never ends.'

'Happy Birthday Amy, from all of us.' He said, then started to sing.

Mallory listened to him for a little bit, then headed over to Jack, interrupting his conversation with Jessie. 'Can you please put a CD on?'

'Come on Mallory, your dad's not half bad.'

'I don't mind him.' Jessie replied, tapping to the rhythm of the song with her foot. 'He could be worse.'

'Your not helping Jessie.' She rolled her eyes. 'He's totally gross. Jack, we need to talk.' She grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him.

'What's this?'

'A contract. Outlining all the things I promise not to do. Like I won't be a bother, I won't talk all the time. And I won't eat as much. Please let me stay.' She begged. 'You'll have to sign right here.'

'You can stay Mallory, if it's okay with your parents.'

'Thank you Jack!'

He rolled his eyes as she hugged him. 'Guess it's my days to make the ladies happy.'

Jessie nudged him as a boy came over to talk to Mallory. 'Oh well, I guess you won't be bored with Mallory around once I'm gone.'

'Trust me.' He chuckled. 'With Mallory around, I'm going to be wishing it was you staying. Excuse me.' He looked over at Lisa. 'I'm going to take Lisa for a dance.'

'Yeh, go on. Abandon me.' She teased as he took off, then smiled as she watched them. If only things could be-, she shook her head. There was no point wishing for something that wouldn't happen.

'Hi.'

Jessie jumped as she turned to see the boy who had been talking to Mallory behind her. 'Oh, hi. You startled me.'

'I'm Jake.' He gave her a handshake. 'I haven't seen you before. How do you know Amy?'

'I'm Jessie.' She introduced herself with a shy smile. 'Yeh, I haven't been here long. Jack sort of took me in a couple months back.'

'Oh, so you're the girl I heard was living here.'

'That's me. I'm here for the time being anyway.'

'Would you like a drink?'

'Um, yeh, sure.' She nodded and he walked over to where the drinks were and got her a cup of cordial. 'Thanks.'

'Your welcome.'

Jessie glanced over at Mallory, then back at him. 'So, are you Mallory's friend?'

'Sorta, when she's not running away from me.'

'Oh, I see.' She chuckled. Young love. Though she could never see the attraction boys had for girls her age. She preferred her horse to boys. 'Well, keep trying Jake. I'm sure she'll come around.'

'Thanks. Excuse me.'

Jessie couldn't help smiling as the young cowboy headed back over to try again. She could see he was persistent, goodness knew he would need to be around her. Sighing, she looked around. She couldn't see Lisa and guessed she was off somewhere talking, then she spotted Jack and walked over to him. 'Jake seems nice.'

Jack chuckled. 'He sure has a thing for Mallory, that kid.'

'I can see that.'

'Hey, Jack.' Charlie interrupted, walking over with his wife to shake his hand. 'You sure throw a great party.'

'Well, Lou does.' Jack replied. 'She's the organiser in the family.'

'Thanks for letting me play, it's always good to rehearse in front of a crowd.' He looked at his wife. 'Right, Jess?'

'Beats the shower.'

Jack laughed.

'And Jack, we have to tell you how grateful we are.'

'Grateful?'

'Yeah, you're letting Mallory stay here for the whole summer.'

'It is so wonderful that she is with people that we know and love.' Jess added. 'Not strangers, you know.'

Jack saw the look Jessie gave him, a look of total amusement as she tried not to laugh. 'Well, I just-'

'She told us all about it last night.'

'Last night?'

'Yeh, she is so happy. She adores you.'

Jack glanced back at Mallory, who promptly took off with Jake. 'She's a good kid, and we're happy to have her stay.'

'Thanks Jack.' Jess looked down at the girl as her husband took off to get some food. 'You must be Jessica, Mallory has said a lot about you.'

'Has she now?' Jessie glanced over at Mallory and Jake dancing. 'I wonder how much of its true.'

She laughed. 'Yeh, Mallory has got the ability to stretch the truth. Excuse me, I better go grab something to eat.'

'Stretch the truth? Mallory?' Jessie looked up at Jack as she chuckled in mock horror. 'Never.'

'Yeh.' He glanced over at her. 'I-' He was interrupted by the phone ringing. 'I better go get that.'

'Mmhmm.' She nodded as he left, wondering what she should do next.

'You look a little lost Jessie.' Amy cocommented as she walked over to her. 'Come on, you can meet a couple of my friends if you want.'

'Okay, if you say so.'

'Ashley, Soraya, I want you to meet Jessie.' She led the girl over to them. 'Jessie, Ashley, Soraya.'

'Hi.'

'Hi Jessie, Amy's told me about you.' Soraya replied. 'You really have a mustang stallion as your horse?'

'Yeh, his name is Warrior.' Jessie watched Amy leave out of the corner of her eye to get some food. 'He's actually a mustang thoroughbred cross though.'

'Wow, exciting.'

'Ashley.' Soraya elbowed her then looked back at the girl. 'Ashley has a firm belief that mustangs are good for nothing. According to her, all horses are if they don't have bloodlines or cost a fortune.'

'Oh, Warrior has bloodlines alright.' She could tell that Ashley was a bully as soon as she spoke. She didn't go through all that crap in her life to let a bully get to her though. 'The vet did a check on him and his dam was a racehorse who was in the money more then once.'

'And Warrior has plenty of speed alright.' Amy joined back in on the conversation. 'I saw Jessie run him today, and if he was on the track I'd place my money on him.'

'Of course you would.'

Amy rolled her eyes at Ashley and decided to change the conversation. 'So, Soraya, how's rodeo practice coming?'

'Yeh, good.' She nodded. 'Lou offered to sponsor me, so all I have to do is show up and look good.'

'Oh, my God. Soraya, are you kidding me?' Ashley figured out what they were talking about. 'The Hudson Rodeo Queen? I mean, the next thing you know, you'll be barrel racing. Well, you've got the big hair for it.' She saw the look she gave her. 'Kidding. Oh, there's mister Odell-icious. Excuse me.'

'What's the go with her?' Jessie asked as Ashley left. 'What's the Hudson Rodeo Queen anyway?'

'That's just Ashley, and the Hudson Rodeo Queen is a competition.' Amy explained. 'Soraya is going to be great at it.'

'Thanks.' Soraya looked at her gratefully

'I'm going to go find Lisa. It was nice meeting you Soraya.' Jessie left the conversation, heading over to where Lisa was sitting near the fireplace. 'Hey.'

'Hey Jessie.' Lisa looked up as the girl sat down next to her. 'Are you enjoying yourself?'

'Yeh, a party's not too bad.' She admitted. 'Have you seen Jack though? I haven't seen him for ages.'

'No, maybe Lou sent him to get something. He'll be back soon.'

'Hmmm.' She yawned, then glanced over at the time as some people began to leave. 'I think I'm ready for bed.'

Lisa laughed as the girl leaned against her. 'All tuckered out already hey?'

'Yeh, something like that.' She yawned again as she closed her eyes. 'I'm going to catch a catnap.'

'Okay honey.' She chuckled, wondering how the girl could sleep with the ruckus going on. Slowly, the minutes ticked by and she began to wonder where Jack was as the last of the guests left and Lou began to clean up. 'Do you want a hand Lou?'

Lou looked over and smiled as she saw Jessie asleep on Lisa. 'No, I've got it handled. Besides, I think someone's claimed you as her bed.'

'Yeh, I better wake her up but I don't want to.' She kissed the girls head gently. 'She's having a really good sleep.'

Jessie woke up with a start as the door slammed, her heart pounding as Amy stormed through, Jack following her. Sleepingly, she raised her eyebrows. 'Wonder what's going on there.'

Mallory walked in. 'Ty's back.'

* * *

Jessie knocked softly at Amy's door, holding the present in her hand. Hearing Amy say it was okay to come in, she walked in and closed the door behind her. 'Amy, are you okay?'

'Yeh, I'm fine.' She pulled the clips out of her hair and placed them on the dresser. 'What's up?'

'I have something for your birthday.' She walked over and handed it to her. 'I didn't want to place it with the other presents, I wanted to give it to you myself.'

'Awe, thanks Jessie. You didn't have to.' Carefully, she pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a picture frame with a drawing of her and her mom. 'Oh, Jess.'

'Lou said the picture I drew that off was your favourite.' Jessie sat down on the bed beside her. 'I hope you like it.'

'Like it?' Amy questioned as she ran her fingers over the glass. 'I love it Jessie. Thank you so much.'

'Your welcome Amy.' She placed her hand on hers, an unspoken promise going to her that if she needed to talk she would be there. 'I best be getting to bed. Happy birthday Amy.'

'Night Jess.' She looked down at the picture again as the girl walked out and closed the door, then placed it on her bedside table and stood up. Ty was walking over to the mustang, the stallion walking over to him and sniffing him. Turning, she flicked out the light and went to bed.. .


	31. Chapter 31- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys! **

**Well, the count down is on to the second part of this series! Only a few more chapters to go till- bang! Things get interesting again! I promise you that you will need to bring your tissues along with you when I start to upload it. There's going to be tender moments, heart breaking moments, cliffhanger moments, the list goes on and on! I actually almost made myself cry when I was writing a rather heartbreaking chapter in it so if the author almost cries I think I had better be prepared for the ocean of tears that you'll be flooding me with! **

**I forgot to mention in the narrative of the last chapter that Lisa had to go away again the next day (after the party) so that explains her absence in this chapter. Lisa still has her own life to live lol but she will be back in the next chapter (or the one after) but she's definitely around in chapter 35 from memory, where this particular part of the series comes to an end... Anyway, enjoy guys and I can't wait to have you all crying again! (mean, yeah I know) **

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Jessie rubbed her eyes as she sat up, yawning deeply. She rubbed her face as she yawned again, then swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up. Someone was in the kitchen making noise, and she tried to stop yawning as she walked into the room and sat down at the table. 'Morning Jack.'

Jack turned to her from making his coffee and chuckled a little. 'I hope I didn't wake you up. Did you have a rough night?'

'Something like that.' She glanced up at the clock and groaned. 'Man, you should have gotten me up.'

'I guessed you needed the extra sleep. Here.' He placed a plate on the table. 'I saved you some breakfast.'

'Thanks Jack.' Picking up the toast, she nibbled a little off the edge before putting it back and pushing the plate away.

'Is something wrong Jess? It's not like you not to have an appetite.'

'I didn't get much sleep.' Sighing, she flopped her head onto her arms on the table. 'And I just don't feel hungry.'

'You want to talk about it?' Jack sat down across from her. 'That same nightmare again hey?'

She nodded. 'I just wish I could sleep without seeing what happened every time I close my eyes.'

'Its still on your mind then?' The girl nodded again. 'Is it because your afraid of something? What do you think is triggering it?'

'I don't know.' She whispered back. 'I wish I did.'

'Are you thinking of it a lot?'

'Yes.' She whispered, nodding. 'All I see when I sleep is the picture of that man, _my father _with his face and head blown to pieces. It was by my hand Jack, my hand. I killed him. I killed a person. I'm no better then he was.'

'Jessie, you have got to stop doing that. Stop blaming yourself, it's not helping you at all honey. You have to let it go. You need to let it go.'

'But how do I let it go Jack?' Jessie looked up at him with watery eyes. 'I can't let it go.'

'Its going to take a lot of time Jessie.' He gently placed his hand on her arm. 'But you've got to come to the realization that it was not your fault. That man made his own choices, and from those choices he had to walk down the road he had paved. You were protecting yourself, and us. If hadn't done what he did, then what happened wouldn't have happened.' He gently lifted her chin to look at him. 'Jessica, you have to forgive yourself. Only then can you let it go.'

Jessie nodded. What he was saying made sense. She did have to forgive herself. She had to move forward. 'Thanks Jack. I needed to hear that.'

'Alright. Do you want something to eat now?'

'Yeh.' She pulled the plate with the toast on it towards her. 'What are you doing today?'

'Got a few things to do.' He got up and opened the fridge, grabbing the cake Lou had set aside for her. 'We don't normally eat dessert for breakfast, but I'll make an exception for this case. Here you go.'

Jessie smiled as he handed her the cake. 'Dessert always makes me feel better.'

'I thought it might. I'm going to head out to the barn and get started on my jobs. I'll see you out there.'

'Okay.' She nodded as he grabbed his coat and hat, then placed the rest of the cake back on the plate after her had left. It wasn't just the nightmare that took her sleep and appetite away, it was a nagging fear in her stomach about her future. Even though she tried to not think about it, the thought of going to a foster home loomed over her like thunderclouds at a picnic. It couldn't be avoided, but that didn't do anything to calm her fear.

Sighing, she forced herself to eat the cake so at least she had eaten something and chucked the toast in the bin. Looking out the window, she could see Amy and Caleb trying to get the mustang back into the pen from the paddock and shook her head. He didn't belong here.

Going to the stretcher she slept on, she headed to the bathroom and got changed from her pj's into work clothes. 'Man, my hair is a mess.' She chuckled as she saw her reflection in the mirror, then grabbed a comb and quickly tied her hair up into a pony-tail. Satisfied that she looked at least half decent, she headed out to the ranch yard and over to where Mallory was standing at. 'What are those two doing to that poor horse?'

'Trying to get him back in here.' Mallory replied. 'Caleb let him out on accident.'

'That's it. Just keep moving.' Caleb turned him back towards the pen. 'I got him cornered.'

'Oh yeah?' Amy teased back as they drove the mustang towards the yard. 'Like you had him cornered when you let him out of the pen?'

'I thought I had it settled.'

'Oh, well, you were wrong.'

'Okay, I'm sorry.' Caleb apologised, turning the stallion back as he tried to get away from the yard. 'I guess he moved faster than I thought he would.'

'Go left!' Mallory called out as the stallion tried to make a break from them again. 'No, go right!

'There is no way they are going to get that horse back in here on foot.' Jessie commented. 'Seriously, they just need to let him go.'

'Do you want me to help?'

'Mallory, stay right there.' Amy shouted as she turned the stallion back. 'Come on.'

'Amy, I don't think he likes you.' Mallory added as the stallion reared and snorted at her, then tried again to get away from them.

'Hey.'

Jessie jumped at the new voice behind her and turned to see a guy she hadn't seen before coming over to them. 'Hi.' She replied, then whispered to Mallory. 'Whose that?'

'Ty, Amy's boyfriend, sorta.' She whispered back, then looked at Ty. 'Hey.'

'I figure we could use another hand.' Caleb commented to Amy as the stallion got away from them.

'Okay, Mallory, if you want to do something-' She paused as she saw Ty. 'Just go get Scott.'

Mallory saw the look on Ty's face. 'Well, what do you expect after four months? Welcome home? Come on Jess, let's go find Scott. I think he's in the barn.'

'So.' Jessie asked as soon as they were out of Ty's earshot. 'What's the go with that guy?'

'He worked here a few months back as part of his probation.' She explained. 'He and Amy started to go out together and then he disappeared and we didn't hear from him since, until Jack showed up with him last night.'

'Looks like he was in a fight.'

'Yeh, I think he got into trouble and Jack fished him out of it but Jack won't say what happened.' They walked into the barn, Mallory walking in on Scott and Lou kissing in the office. 'Hey Scott. Amy needs you in the field.'

'I'd say about five seconds.' Lou replied to Scott.

'Wait here, I'll be back.'

'Uh-huh.'

'While you're waiting-' Mallory sighed heavily after Scott had left. 'What are we gonna do about the Ty-Caleb situation?'

'What are we gonna do about the what?' Jack asked as he walked into the barn, hearing Mallory talking.

'You know. Ty's back. And Caleb doesn't know about… You know.'

'Well, the only thing I know is if I was hoping to stay somewhere all summer, I might consider doing something useful instead of wasting other people's time with a bunch of-'

'Manure.' She grabbed the rake he was holding off him. 'I was just getting to that.'

'You know, she's got a point Grandpa.' Lou added after Mallory had left. 'Are you sure bringing Ty back here was such a good idea?'

'I made him a promise, Lou.' He replied. 'I'm gonna stick to it.'

Jessie watched Jack leave the barn again from Warrior's stall where she had been standing and patted his neck as she heard the mustang neigh again. 'Guess I'll go see what they're up to.'

Walking back out to the corral, she saw Amy walking up to the mustang then the stallion bolted as Tim blew the horn on his truck while coming up the drive. 'Nice one, Tim.'

'Hey Amy.' Tim waved. 'Got a little something to show you.'

'Why'd you have to go and honk Dad?' Amy asked as she walked over to him as the truck pulled up outside the barn. 'We just about had him in the pen.'

'Well, I just couldn't wait to show you what I got here.' He replied, then leading a horse out of the trailer. 'This guy's name is Storm. He's a six year old Dutch Warmblood. That's what the papers say anyway.'

'Wow.' Jessie exclaimed as she hopped down off the fence and walked over. 'He's gorgeous.'

'He's beautiful.' Amy added, patting his neck.

'Yeah.'

'Well, what's wrong with him?'

'Nothing. Well, except he's a day late for your birthday.'

'My birthday?'

'What, you want me to tie a big red bow around his neck?'

'You got me a horse for my birthday?'

'A horse for your birthday.'

'Really?' Amy exclaimed, giving him a hug.

'Happy birthday.'

'Wow! Thank you! He's incredible.' She took the lead rope, and looked at Jessie. 'What do you think of him?'

'He's stunning Amy.' Jessie chuckled, rubbing his shoulder. 'But don't tell Warrior I said that. he might get jealous.'

'Yeh, this guys amazing.'

'Yes, he is.' Tim agreed. 'Well, what are you waiting for? Go tack him up and try him out.'

'Okay, okay.'

'I think she's done with the mustang for today.' Jessie remarked to Scott as Amy led Storm into the barn. 'I can round him up if you really need to look at him, I've worked with mustangs before.'

'With all due respect Jessie.' Scott looked down at her. 'Three grown adults couldn't get him into a pen.'

'Of course not, you can't expect him to do what three people who are less then a quarter of his size want him to do. It's like trying to catch a raccoon with a butterfly net. It's not going to work.'

'You have a better idea then?'

'Yes, actually I do.' She winked at him, then walked into the barn and grabbed Warrior's bridle off the rack. 'Come on boy, let's show them what they could have done the other day.' Placing the bridle on him, she led him out of the barn and vaulted onto his back. 'Okay boy, let's go.'

Trotting him over to the gate, she leant down and opened it, Warrior automatically going through and spinning his front around so she could close it again. 'Good boy.'

Holding the reins in one hand, she loped him over to the far corner where the stallion was grazing and took a wide berth around him to get in between him and the fence. Slowing Warrior down to a walk, she let him go towards the stallion, gently moving him down the paddock. 'Easy boy, easy.'

The stallion snorted as he saw where the girl was forcing him to and stopped, pawing the ground. 'Easy way or the hard way boy. I don't mind. Your not the first mustang I've caught and you won't be the last.' She gathered Warrior underneath her, readying him to spring forward if the mustang bolted. 'Its your choice.'

The stallion snorted again, then turned to run. Jessie let Warrior have his head and gave chase, the black sliding in front of him to stop the stallion's escape route. The appaloosa snorted and reared when he found his path blocked, Warrior licking his lips and if he could, rolling his eyes to say that he could do this all day.

'Alright appaloosa, what's your next trick?' Jessie asked, one hand resting on her leg and her body relaxed as if a cranky stallion was nothing more then a kitten. Her legs however were clamped around the horses belly, ready for whatever direction the black spun in going after the mustang. 'I have all day.'

The appaloosa turned again and Warrior was right on his tail, Jessie guiding him to turn the mustang towards the pen. The appaloosa stopped sharply again, the black already crouched down like a cutting horse awaiting his next move. With a snort, he stallion tried to run for the far end of the paddock but before he could get anywhere the black was already beside him, turning him back to the pen.

The mustang tried to get away again, but Warrior blocked him, snapping his teeth not far from his face. The appaloosa bolted forward again, more in fear of the black and all Jessie had to do was sit back and enjoy the ride as Warrior chased him into the pen.

Sliding the stallion to a stop, Jessie was off his back before Warrior had even come to a complete halt, slamming the gate shut on the mustang and latching it securely. Picking up Warrior's reins, she patted his neck as she led him out of the paddock and in front of the barn. 'Good boy.'

'We would have saved a whole lot of running if we'd let her catch him before.' Caleb remarked as the girl stopped beside them. 'I admit it, that was impressive.'

'Certainly put us to shame.' Amy elbowed Caleb, Storm's reins in her hand. 'Next time Caleb let's him out, I'll call you and not him.'

'Just don't let him out.' Jack interjected. 'It might have been impressive, but it was pretty stupid too.'

'Relax Jack, cornering one mustang into a yard is nothing compared to running down a herd of twenty single handedly.' She placed the reins over his neck and vaulted on. 'Well, after that little exhibition, I'm off for a trail ride. Have fun with him Scott.'

'Yeah, thanks.'

'Come on boy, let's go.'


	32. Chapter 32- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys,**

**Decided I might as well treat you all to the next chapter so here it is earlier then I first intended but anyway... Its still a fill in chapter, nothing much exciting happens in it I'm afraid, just expanding on Jessie's character through her interaction with those around her... Three more chapters guys, three more chapters till it gets interesting again. **

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Pulling Warrior to a stop atop a rise, Jessie looked down at the ranch as she patted his neck. She felt better now, awake after the thrill of the chase with the mustang and she giggled as she lent down and hugged Warrior. 'That showed them, didn't it boy?' She giggled again. 'The look on Caleb's face was priceless.'

Lingering a few minutes, she turned Warrior towards a trail she'd seen with Jack the other day. It was time to go exploring. 'Come on boy.' She leant down over his neck as they went through the undergrowth then let him have his head once they were clear of the trees.

Warrior bucked a couple of times in sheer joy, the girl sitting effortlessly through his antics and she laughed as the wind blew in her face. This was what life was. Galloping with the wind through your hair, in gorgeous mountain countryside. It was perfect.

Slowing him down as they came to the end of the trail, she gasped in amazement as the trees opened into a clearing with a lake glistening on horizon. What really caught her attention though was the old run down buildings. What were they doing out in the middle of nowhere? 'This I've got to see boy.'

Halting him beside a cabin, she jumped down and let him graze as she started to explore. The cabins were falling down, the door on the ground of the one she was looking at, the hinges long since rusted away. 'Cool.' Carefully, she walked inside. There were bunks lined up against a wall, a couple of tables and chairs and a fireplace that looked like it hadn't been used in a very long time. The floorboards creaked under her step and she carefully made her way back to the door, still amazed at what she had found. It was like a hideout, and she wondered when was the last time anyone had gone to see them.

Her stomach growling, she glanced up at the sky and was reminded that it was after lunch time. Surprisingly, she had an appetite now, and blamed it on the ride. Picking up Warrior's reins, she grabbed a couple of stalks of grass sticking out the corner of his mouth. 'Okay boy, let's get back.'

* * *

'How did your ride go?' Mallory asked as Jessie walked back into the barn, Warrior waiting outside for her to return. 'Nice of you to leave me with all the work.'

'Relax Mallory, I'm happy to give you a hand.' She started looking for the brushes she used on the shelf as Amy and Caleb walked in leading Storm. 'I'm just going to brush Warri down, turn him out, grab a bite to eat then I'm free.'

'Ugh, your going to be forever. I'll be finished here before you even finish you lunch.'

'I can't wait to try him over fences.' Amy exclaimed as she led Storm to his stall. 'I don't know. I want to, but I-'

'But you just don't want to rush things.' Caleb finished the sentence for her.

'Yeah.' She gave him a pat. 'Yeah, exactly. I just want to have a feel for him before-'

'So-' Ty interrupted, leading the black gelding out of his stall. 'How's Spartan been doing?'

'Fine.'

'Well, he looks great.'

'Why wouldn't he?'

'Okay. I'm sorry I asked.'

'Oh. Good. Well, at least your sorry for something.'

'Amy, come on.'

'Just turn him out, okay?' She asked, leaving the barn.

'Looks like you're not the only one who's been replaced.' Ty rubbed Spartans forehead. 'Come on, I'll take you out.'

'So, what did that guy used to do around here?' Caleb asked Mallory after Ty had left.

'It's complicated.' She replied, leaning against the front of the empty stall she had been cleaning 'There's a lot you need to know. Starting with-'

Jessie rolled her eyes as she finally found the brushes she had been using behind the cans of hoof ointment and headed out to where she had left Warrior tied to the corral fence. 'I'm back boy.' She started brushing his neck with the dandy brush, then looked over at Ty. 'So, your Ty.'

'Yes, I'm Ty.' He replied, leading Spartan into the corral. 'You mustn't have been here long to want to talk to me.'

'Why wouldn't I? I don't have a problem with you.' She scratched behind Warrior's ears as she brushed his neck. 'I'm Jessie, by the way.'

'Where'd you come from? Another neighbor like Mallory?'

Jessie laughed. 'No. Jack's looking after me till I'm able to go to my foster home. I'm an orphan you see.'

'Sorry to hear that. You must miss your parents.'

'Yeah, I think not.' Jessie switched sides, having finished brushing the other already. 'My father killed my mother when I was five, I took off and was found by an older couple who looked after me till they died, then I came here.'

'But you said you were an orphan. What happened to your father?'

'He died not long ago.' She left out the part that she had killed him. 'So yeah, I've had a run of bad luck. Haven't I boy?' She scratched between his ears and Warrior nickered softly. 'These folks aren't half bad though.'

'When they're not ignoring a body.'

'So, your settling in okay?' Jack asked as he walked over, closing the gate to the corral so Spartan didn't bolt.

'Yeah. I mean, more or less. Leaning towards the less.'

'You met Caleb.'

Ty didn't reply to that in a direct way. 'I don't know what I'm doing here, Jack.'

'Your working. Unless you've got a better offer. Some place you'd rather be. As for Amy-' He paused. 'Well, don't let her run you off.' He headed towards the house, stopping by Jessie on his way. 'If your hungry, help yourself to the left overs in the fridge on the top shelf.'

'Thanks Jack, I'll duck in soon.' She placed the brushes down near the post, then grabbed Warrior's reins. 'Come on boy, I'll turn you out now.'

* * *

'You know.' Mallory said, looking over at Jessie who was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand. 'Since you didn't help me with the barn chores, maybe you want to help me set the table?'

Jessie chuckled as she placed the book aside and got up. 'I'm all yours. What do you want me to do?'

'Grab some glasses, that would be a start.'

'Alright, I'm on it.' She walked into the kitchen, glancing over at the door as Jack walked in. 'Hi Jack. Mallory's putting me to work here.' She grabbed the glasses from the cupboard. 'Is Lisa dropping by?'

'Not that I'm aware of. I think she already had plans.' He headed into the dining room, where he noticed Mallory setting an extra plate on for herself. 'Well, I take it you're inviting yourself for supper.'

'No, not at all.' Mallory quickly began picking up the extra place. 'I'm just trying to be helpful. Show you there's no downside to me staying here.'

'Mallory-' He stopped her before she could take it back to the kitchen. 'Mallory, I figure I ought to know your upsides and your downside by now.' He placed the things back on the table. 'I made a promise to your folks, and I'll more then likely be keeping it.'

'More then likely? How much more?'

Jack's reply was interrupted by the door opening and Lou and Amy walking in. 'Hey everyone.' Lou placed the bags of groceries she was carrying on the table. 'Good news. The architects' plans have finally arrived.' Jack didn't say a word as he walked around her to the table and began looking through the shopping. 'For the equestrian retreat.'

'Did you get any orange juice?' Amy asked, looking through the bag.

'Mallory will be eating with us.' Jack added. 'So you might want to double up on, well, pretty well everything.'

'Oh, I get it. Nobody give a damn. What was I thinking?'

'You know Jack-' Mallory walked into the kitchen as Lou walked out. 'Lou didn't just stay in Hudson so she could buy groceries and wash dishes.'

'Well, I wonder what she thinks she'll be doing if she gets that dude ranch up and running.'

'You could at least show a little excitement for her guys.' Jessie said timidly, placing the last of the glasses on the bench. 'She really wants to do it, so just let her.'

* * *

Jessie was watching as the boys helped Scott with the mustang the next day, sitting atop the fence as they drove him into the chute where they could give him antibiotics for his wounds. Surprisingly, the stallion was calmer then he had been when Amy was around and she wondered why. 'Is he going to be okay?'

'Yeah, he will be.' Scott replied as Ty and Jack got the stallion into the crush. 'Wild stallions get cut up like this all the time and they're fine.' He glanced over at her. 'But I don't need to tell you that, you've probably seen first-hand more mustangs then I have.'

'Your more then likely right there.' She hopped down off the fence and walked over to the stallion. The stallion looked at her with his big brown eyes, and she patted his back gently beside Jack. 'Your alright boy.'

Ty looked at the girl in amazement. The stallion was actually calm, licking his lips as he glanced back at her. 'I think he likes you.'

'Well, I don't want him to. He should be free, not here.' Jessie took a step back, the stallions eyes following her. 'Its funny, he doesn't like Amy though.'

'Yeah, I don't get it. Amy gets near this horse, and he freaks out.'

'Stallions don't like to be bossed around by mares.' Scott replied, looking over at the girl. 'Where Jessie isn't trying to dominate him, so he shows her a reasonable level of mutual understanding.'

'Are you saying my granddaughter's bossy?' Jack questioned.

'Runs in the family.' The vet chuckled, looking over the mustangs wounds. 'I don't see any signs of infection, but better safe than sorry.'

'Still, you got to wonder. Each day he's handled he's gonna be a little less wild than he was the day before.'

'And a lot less likely to survive on his own' Scott agreed. 'Let him go.'

Jack opened the gate and the stallion ran out into the paddock, then headed after Ty and Scott back to the barn. Jessie stood awhile longer, leaning on the fence with her chin resting on the rail. The stallion raced around, then stopped, calling to the mountains. A whinny sounded back, mixed into his echo. There was another mustang out there, and the stallion was calling to it.

'So.' Jessie started as she walked into the barn, seeing Ty mucking out Spartans stall. 'Why is Amy so intent on gentling that mustang when he clearly doesn't want to be here.'

'I have no idea.' He placed down the rake he was using and walked over to Warrior's stall. 'Do you want-' His question was cut short as the stallion snapped his teeth when he tried to grab his halter, the black missing his face by less than an inch. Ty jumped back as Jessie quickly got between him and the stallion. 'Man! What is his problem?'

'Easy boy, easy. Woah.' She gently cooed as she reached out slowly and grabbed his halter, rubbing his forehead. 'Easy boy. He's not going to hurt you.' She turned to Ty as the stallion started to calm. 'I'm sorry. I should have warned you about him. Warrior was abused as a colt by men, and he's still not over it yet. No ones to touch him except me, so he doesn't hurt anyone.'

'He sure doesn't like me.' The stallion was eyeing him cautiously. 'That's for sure.'

'Its not just you, he doesn't like any men full stop.' She continued to rub his forehead. 'It's not his fault he reacts like he does though, he's just been bitten too many times to trust any man.' Glancing over her shoulder, she nodded in the direction of the tack rack. 'Can you pass me his bridle please?'

'This one?'

'Yep, that's it. Thanks.' She placed the bit into his mouth, placing the headstall over his ears. Warrior nudged her and she laughed as she pushed him back. 'Hey.'

Ty laughed, watching the two of them interact with each other. 'I mightn't know much about horses but you two sure are something.'

'Inseparable is probably the best word to describe us.' She rubbed his ears then opened the stall door and led him into the hallway. 'I'm going to go take him out for a run since Jack's busy. I'll help you with the stalls when I get back.'

'I'd appreciate that.'

'Mmmhmm.' She nodded as she grabbed a lock of the stallions mane and vaulted onto his back. 'I'll be back in an hour or so.'


	33. Chapter 33- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi guys,**

**Thank you all for your reviews and support, its much appreciated!**

**This is just a short fill in chapter, just a little bit more character growth for Jessie and how she interacts with those around her.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

'I called him Jackson.'

Jessie rolled her eyes as she heard Mallory's voice inside the barn then chuckled as she pulled her stallion to a halt and slid off his back, patting his neck as she led him into the barn. 'Whose Jackson?'

'Jack.' Mallory replied, glancing at her then turning back to Ty. 'Not once. Not twice, three or four times. Jackson! Jackson! Jackson! I couldn't stop myself.'

'Oh my God, that is serious.' Ty laughed, filling the water bucket in Warrior's stall. 'You can give him a drink now Jessie, it's cleaned out.'

'Thanks Ty.' She patted the stallions neck as he snorted, watching him intently. 'Its okay boy, he's not going to hurt you.'

'Its not funny.' Mallory insisted. 'I plan to spend my summer here.'

'The whole summer?' Ty asked as he went back to finish cleaning the stall he had been working on.

'Yeah and how's that going to work out when Jack hates me?'

'That'll work fine. Amy hates me and I'm still here.'

'She doesn't hate you. It's the opposite of hate.'

'Oh yeah? She seems pretty friendly with that Caleb guy. What's his story?'

'He lives in a trailer, has a big truck and his nickname is Odell-icious. How much time you got?'

Jessie rolled her eyes again as she brushed her horse down. Mallory certainly was quite the busybody, filling him in on everything that had happened while he had been gone. She chuckled as she gave her stallion a hug. 'Ain't you glad I'm not like her.' Warrior snorted, nudging her with his nose. 'I guess that's a yes.'

* * *

Jessie sat on the fence watching Amy with the mustang the next day, shaking her head as she tried to catch the stallion when he clearly didn't want to be anywhere near her. 'Amy, just let him go. He's not going to be tamed.'

'I'm not giving up.' She tried to rope him again, the stallion snorting as it raced away from her. 'Easy, good boy.'

Jessie looked at Ty watching her as he led a horse towards the back paddock. 'She's not going to give up, that's for sure.'

'Yeah, she's going to get herself killed.' He watched the stallion closely, seeing him start to get aggressive. 'Amy, get out of there.' He threw the lead rope to Jessie as the stallion charged at Amy. 'Get out of there Amy!

Amy saw the stallion running towards her as if she were in a trance when the stallion knocked her to the ground. Ty ran in, shooing the stallion away as Jessie hurried in after him. 'Back off!'

Jessie quickly got between Amy and the stallion, shooing him back as Ty helped her get up. The stallion snorted, pawing the ground as it looked at her. 'Back off!' The stallion ran at her but she held her ground, throwing her hands in the air as she yelled loudly at him. 'Get back! Back!' She glanced over her shoulder at Amy and Ty. 'You alright Amy?'

'Yeah.' She brushed the dirt and mud off her jeans. 'Just fine.'

'One of these days, that horse is going to kill you.' Ty added as he helped her out of the pen. He glanced over his shoulder at Jessie and the stallion as he opened the gate. 'Alright Jessie, we're out.'

'Good.' She backed up towards the gate, not taking her eyes off the horse. Reaching the fence, she climbed quickly out of the pen and walked over to Amy and Ty. 'That was close Amy, too close.'

'I know.'

'You still having trouble with that stallion?' Caleb asked as he led shorty from the barn. 'I could give you some pointers if you like.'

Amy shrugged her shoulders. 'Guess it couldn't hurt.'

Jessie followed them over to the round yard after she'd tied the loose palomino up and out of the way. She wondered what Caleb was going to suggest, but if it was anything like that exhibition he did when he tried to catch the stallion it was going to be good. 'How many horses have you broken in Caleb?'

'A few.' He led Shorty into the round yard, closing the gate behind him. 'Well, breaking in a horse, it's not exactly rocket science. There's a lot of different ways of doing it, and this here is a tried and true.'

'Well, have you done this before?' Amy asked, not entirely convinced.

'A few times, yeah.'

'With a mustang?'

'No, you've got to catch them first. Given you manage to rope that mustang and get him into a pen, you tie a leg up like so.' He lifted the geldings near foreleg, slipping the loop of his lasso over the fetlock. 'And then you just sort of get him down to the ground. Lay down, lay down, lay down.' He pulled the horses head around as he made him lie down. 'Easy boy, easy, easy. You're okay. Lay down.'

Jessie raised her eyebrows as the horse lay down. If someone had tried to do that with Warrior, he'd have killed them or himself by fighting it. It might work with some horses, but she didn't see it happening anytime soon with the mustang stallion.

'Once you've got him on the ground, well, there's no doubt about who's boss now. And then you let him up.' He let the gelding rise. 'Easy now, easy. Well, you got yourself a fully broke horse. He'll never look at you with evil intentions ever again.'

Ty looked at Amy. 'Is that what you want, Amy? A mustang for a house pet?'

'I don't mean to offend anybody,' He remarked to Amy as Ty walked out of the pen. 'but I think your friend there might not be cut out to work with livestock.'

'I don't think the mustang should be broken either, that's just my opinion.' Jessie shrugged her shoulders as Amy followed after Ty. 'All I know is that if you tried to do that with Warrior, either one or both of you would have died trying to get him on the ground. You can't boss a horse, you have to respect each other.'

'I'll think we'll just leave it as aggreaing to disagree on this subject.'

'Sure.' She rolled her eyes as she jumped off the fence. Gosh, no wonder Jack said she had more sense then him.

* * *

'So, how'd you sleep last night?'

Jessie looked over at Jack as she ate her cereal and smiled. 'Pretty good.'

'You haven't had any more of those nightmares, have you?'

'You heard me up and around last night.' She sighed. 'Yes, I got woken up and couldn't get back to sleep so I got up to watch the stars.' She didn't mention her midnight meet up with her favourite big cat. 'Sorry I woke you, I didn't mean to.'

'It's not your fault, I know.' He nodded as he took a seat beside her. 'So, what mischief are you planning on getting up to today?'

'A ride with Warri, help around with the Chores, nothing major.' She sighed as she finished her breakfast and sat her head down on the table. 'I just wish Lisa was back.'

'So my company isn't good enough for you anymore?' He teased. 'Didn't think it'd take long for you to get tired of me.'

Jessie laughed. 'No Jack, it's not that. Sometimes a girl just likes the company of other girls and with Mallory and Amy at School and Lou off working at Maggie's I'm surrounded by the opposite kind who sort of get on my nerves. Namely Caleb.'

It was Jack's turn to laugh. 'Yeah, I don't blame you for wanting Lisa's company. She'll be back soon.'

'Yeah, I know. She rang me again last night.'

'That's good of her. She does like you.'

'She travels a lot, doesn't she?'

'Yeah, she's always going somewhere. That's Lisa though. Always busy.'

Jessie yawned as she glanced at the clock. 'Oh well, might as well get out and go for a ride. I'll see you later Jack.'


	34. Chapter 34- Running From A Nightmare

**Hi Guys! **

**Well, I must admit that I wasn't planning on uploading again so soon but your reviews prompted me to give you all the next chapter earlier then I had first intended. *winks* Thank you guys all so much for joining me for this story, your support and feedback are greatly welcomed! Sadly, this is the second last chapter in the Jessie saga for this part of the story, I will add the final chapter soon but if I get a bunch of reviews maybe I can be convinced to uploaded sooner! **

**I will start uploading the second part of this story some time next week. I have almost finished it but need to do some editing so once I've got the first couple chapters edited I will begin to upload. I will continue to upload it under this story so it won't be lost in the Heartland fic archives and it's easy for you all to find. **

**Anyway, enjoy and Lisa's back!**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Jessie sild Warrior to a stop atop a rise overlooking the ranch a few weeks later, jumping down off his broad back as she dropped the reins to the ground to let him graze. The sun was just starting to set as she walked to the old tree stump and sat down as the stallion shuffled off to find some grass to eat. She sighed deeply. She liked it here, wished that she could stay but she knew that that wasn't able to happen.

Clint had been their earlier that afternoon, finalising the rest of whatever he needed to take care of in arranging her foster care, and he had been explaining the process. She sighed again. Now that she was cleared by the doctor as being well enough to go to the home, she would be leaving the next day. She hadn't met the people that were taking her yet, but had assured her that they would take good care of her, and Warrior was allowed to go with her so that was something good at least. No one except Mallory knew about Cougar, the girl already promised to look after her but she still worried about her big cat. She wished she didn't have to leave, but she knew that she couldn't expect them to take care of her full time.

Hearing a rustle in the bush behind her, she turned to see Cougar stalking out of the leaves and smiled sadly. 'Hey girl.' She clicked her fingers as Cougar trotted over to her. 'You know just when I need to see you.' The puma rubbed her head against her and she laughed as she ran her fingers through her thick coat. 'I'm going to miss you girl.'

She sat in silence, rubbing her furry ears gently as Cougar placed her head on the girls lap. There was no way Cougar would be able to come with her, she had to stay. It was best in the long run, for her. With Mallory watching out for her, she would be okay.

Hearing a horse neigh in the corral, she looked down at the wild appaloosa mustang that Amy had been trying to tame. She watched him sympathetically as he bolted around the pen again, he reminded her of Sun Dancer. When she had caught Warrior, he had started to trust her long before the length of time the stallion had been there, but still the mustang hadn't shown any inkling of becoming tame. It wasn't fair to him. He deserved to be free.

The setting sun in her eyes, she knew it was time to head back to the ranch for dinner. giving Cougar one last pat, she sent her away with a flick of her hand as she stood up. The puma bounded back into the bush, and she whistled lowly for Warrior to come to her. 'Come on boy, it's time to head back.' He snorted as he snatched one last mouthful of grass and trotted over to her, holding his head up so he didn't trip over the reins. Picking them up as he stopped beside her, she placed them across his wither then grabbed a handful of his mane and vaulted onto his bare back. A gentle touch of her heels to his flanks and he wheeled around to canter down the trail back to the house.

Jessie patted his neck, deep in thought as she slowed him to make the ride last longer. She looked around, soaking in the scenery. This was where she felt at home, the wild forest. It was as much a part of her as Warrior and Cougar were. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she didn't have much of a choice. She had to go to this new place.

Slowing Warrior to a trot as she entered the ranch yard, she smiled sadly at Jack as he walked out of the barn to meet her. 'Hi Jack.'

'How was your ride?' He asked as he walked towards her, Warrior snorting warningly at him but still allowing him to grab his bridle. Warrior had gone a long way in trusting men from when he had first arrived at the ranch, but he was still cautious. He rubbed the stallions forehead as Jessie slid off his back. 'How are you feeling?'

'To be honest, I'm terrified.' She admitted as she led the stallion into the barn, Jack walking beside her. 'I'm scared Jack, I really am. What are these people going to be like? Are they going to be good people? How are they going to treat me? I just am so scared about my future.'

'Jessie, your going to be just fine with the people that Clint has found you to go to.' He closed the stall door as Jessie led the stallion in and pulled the bridle off him, then grabbed a brush to quickly groom him down. 'I know that everything feels uncertain for you right now, but your going to be okay. You just have to trust me, and trust yourself.'

'I hope your right Jack.' She sighed as she brushed the stallions neck. 'I really do.' Pausing, she bit her lip, then continued. 'Jack, there is something I need to ask of you.'

'Sure. What is it?'

'I need someone to leave my guns with. I don't really have a use for them now, now that I'm safe that is. I don't really want to take them with me, and I don't think I would be allowed to anyway.'

'I'll take good care of them for you Jessie, don't you worry about it.'

'Thanks Jack.' Jessie patted Warrior neck, then headed out of the stall and they started to the house. 'Is Lisa coming to say goodbye?'

Jack nodded. 'She's coming for dinner tonight, and she's going to come before tomorrow before you leave. You know she wouldn't let you leave without saying goodbye.'

'I'm glad.' Inwardly, she sighed. Outwardly though, she kept on her facade of being strong. 'You know, I might have only been here for a couple months, but I've seen the way you and Lisa act. Whatever you do Jack, don't let her go. She's an amazing woman and your lucky to have her. She's one in a million, never forget that.'

'I'll keep your advice in mind.' He blushed slightly, amused that the girl had noticed, but then again they really couldn't hide the way they felt about each other. Reaching the porch, he opened the door and let her go inside in front of him. 'Do you need help packing?'

'No, I already finished.' She shook her head as she headed into the dining room, the smell of dinner from the kitchen in the air. 'I'll just go clean up.'

Before she let him see her get emotional she quickly headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, slumping against the wall. She couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She began to sob, letting all her emotions out. She felt scared, terrified, and a hundred other feelings that gripped her heart.

Looking at herself in the mirror, her tear filled eyes stared back at her as rivers ran down her cheeks. Everything felt uncertain to her, unknown. The uncertainty of her future terrified her, but it was what she was leaving behind that really was ripping her heart out. It wasn't just Cougar. There was Jack and Lisa too. As much as she hated to admit it, she had gotten too attached to them. She had gotten attached to the others too. She felt like she _belonged _here. Really belonged. For the first time in as long as she could remember she felt like she truly belonged, and yet tomorrow she was leaving it all behind. She was being taken from it all.

She had hoped that by some miracle she would have been able to stay, but she knew there was no way possible for that to happen and knowing that she was leaving tomorrow just confirmed that it wasn't going to happen. She could understand that they couldn't look after her, but she still couldn't help the way she felt. She didn't really know how she felt. Everything was all so confused, so uncertain. Her emotions were all over the place.

'Jessie, are you alright? Can I come in?'

Jess heard Lisa's voice outside the door, and quickly tried to wipe the tears off her cheeks. 'Yeh.'

'Dinner's ready.' Lisa continued as she opened the door, then saw Jessie standing at the basin wiping her face. 'What's wrong honey?'

'I'm scared.' She admitted as Lisa came over to her, pulling her into her arms and she buried herself into her. 'I'm terrified Lisa.'

'Oh Jess, it's going to be okay.' Gently, she began to stroke the girls head as she held her tight, letting the girl cry in her arms. Her heart was breaking for her, yet she tried to reassure herself that this was best for the girl in the long run. 'Your going to be okay.'

Jessie let herself cry until there were no tears left to cry, a calmness coming over her as she felt Lisa's strong embrace. Slowly, she began to feel better, and she wiped away her tears as she looked up into Lisa's kind eyes. 'I'm sorry Lisa.'

'You don't need to apologise sweetie. I know what emotional turmoil your going through. I know how hard all of this must be on you.' She looked down into Jessie's brown eyes, wiping the last of the tears off her cheeks with her thumb as she cradled the girls face in her hands. 'Your going to be okay. Your going to be okay.'

'I just wish I could know for certain. I just wish I didn't have to go.'

'I wish things could be different too honey, but they can't be.' Lisa could feel herself getting emotional looking into the girls sad eyes. 'Everything might feel uncertain now, but your strong. You will be okay. You just have to believe.'

'That's what Jack said.' Jessie chuckled a little. 'I know Lisa, I know but I just can't help feeling like this.'

'It's just going to take time Jessie. I'm sure everything will be okay. You have Warrior, and even though your going to a new place you have each other.' She wiped the last tear off the girl's cheek, then glanced down at her watch. 'It's time for dinner. Do you need me to tell them to wait a moment, or are you okay?'

'I'm okay now.' She quickly went to the basin and splashed some water onto her face to freshen up, then wiped her eyes and face down. 'I bet everyone is going to be glad to see me go tomorrow. They'll have the living room back then.'

'Don't say that Jess, we're all going to miss you.' Lisa placed her hand on the girls shoulder as they walked out to the dining room. 'Jess, would you like me to stay with you tonight? If I would make you feel better.'

'If you want, I'd appreciate it.' She smiled up at her. 'Thanks Lisa.'

'Your welcome honey.'

Jessie took her place at the table, sitting quietly as the family began to come in and sit for dinner. Slowly, she ate dinner as they talked around the table but she didn't listen to their conversations. She had a lot on her mind, her thoughts still a jumble. Her stomach was in knots, but she forced herself to eat what was placed in front of her. Lisa knew she was upset, and she smiled sadly at her as she felt Lisa place her hand on her knee. Lisa squeezed her knee gently, a conversation passing between the two of them without words. Slowly, she picked away at her plate till it was empty, then excused herself and changed into her pajamas to get ready for bed.

Leaving Mallory's room, she went back over to her cot and sat down as the family began to clean up from dinner. She knew she should go help, but she needed a moment by herself to just take a breath. Tomorrow she was going to a new place, and she wondered what she would be doing this time tomorrow. What were these people like that were taking care of her? Would they treat her well? There was a feeling of dread in her stomach that she couldn't shake.

'Do you want some desert?' Lisa asked as she sat down beside her. 'You didn't eat much for dinner.'

'I'm not hungry.'

'I thought so.' She rubbed the girls shoulders as she leant against her. Wrapping her arm around the girl, she wished that she could take away the girls pain. She wished the girl didn't have to go through this. She wished she could take care of her, so the girl wasn't thrust at the mercy of a bunch of strangers but she knew she couldn't. 'You want me to plait your hair?'

Jessie nodded. 'Thanks Lisa.'

'Your welcome sweetie.' Gently, she began to braid the girls hair into a French plait, the girl nodding her head sleepily as her body relaxed to get ready for bed. 'There you go.'

'Thanks.' She repeated as she laid down, letting Lisa place the blankets on her. 'Night Lisa.'

'Good night Jess.'

* * *

Jack and Lisa sat together quietly on the couch after everyone had gone to bed, the crackle of the fire and the sound of Jessie's breathing the only noise in the quiet house.

Jack looked down at Lisa, the woman watching Jessie sleep, deep in thought. 'You okay Lisa?'

'Yeh, I'm fine.' She replied, turning to look at him. 'Jessie's quite upset with having to go to that family tomorrow.'

'I could tell.' He placed his arm around her, the woman in turn leaning against him. 'She'll be okay Lisa, and Clint says the family is happy to let her visit here whenever she likes.'

'That's good.' Silence fell across the room again as she watched the girl sleep. Even though she had only been there a couple months, she couldn't help but feel like she was going to be saying goodbye to a family member tomorrow. She knew the girl adored her, and she had gotten attached to her in return. It was going to be hard to say goodbye. 'I'm going to miss her.'

'I'm going to miss her too Lis.' Jack admitted, placing a kiss on her head. 'But she'll be able to come for visits, and you can see her when your not in France.'

'Yeh, I know.' Her voice trailed off as she rested against him, gaining strength from his embrace. 'But it's not going to be the same.'

'What do you mean?'

'I know she's safe here when I leave, but we don't know this family at all. Is she going to be safe with them? How do we know for certain that they're going to take good care of her?' She looked up at him, her blue eyes glistening with tears in the firelight. 'What if further down the track she gets put into a worse situation then she was in? I just want to know that she'll be safe.'

'Clint speaks very highly of this family. They're good people Lisa.' He wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek. 'Your really not handling her leaving well are you?'

Lisa nodded her head. 'I've grown attached to her Jack. You know I don't have any children, she sort of filled that hole in my heart. I always knew she would be leaving, and I told myself to keep my distance but I just couldn't leave her crying out for affection and the longing of someone to turn to. I never thought it would be this hard on me though when the time came for her to leave. I'm really hope for her sake this family is good, she's had enough of a hard time as it is. I just wish I could look after her myself. I would, if it were possible, but-' She let her thoughts trail off. They both knew she couldn't. 'I just hope it works out for her.'

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Is Lisa's concern for Jessie's safety legitimate? Are things going to turn out for Jessie? What's going to happen with Jessie when she goes to the foster home? How are things going to play out? Will she ever see Jack and Lisa again? Will she get to return to Heartland? I guess you'll all have to see what happens! Adios! **


	35. Chapter 35- RunningFromANightmare Final

**Hi guys, **

**Well, here is the final chapter for this part of the story! With all your reviews and kind comments I have decided to upload this early for you all! I will start uploading the second part of this series sometime this week, I just have to go over it and give it a final edit and it's good to go. It's going to be rather epic, it's going to be full of gut wretching emotions and I can't wait to share it with you all. I can't wait to share it all with you, I'm sure you will be crying an ocean with some of the storylines included in the next part of this series. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Jessie sighed as she picked up the suitcase Lisa had given her, everything with the exception of her guns tucked safely away inside. It was really happening. She was leaving.

She glanced over her shoulder at the clock. It was almost ten. Her foster carers would be arriving any time now, Clint was already outside with Jack and Lisa waiting for them and she felt like her feet were made of lead as she forced herself to head back outside. She'd already said her goodbyes to Amy and Mallory before they had left for school, and she had given Amy a quick sketch of Spartan as her way of thanking her for her part in looking after Warrior. To Mallory, she'd given her a drawing of her and Copper, as well as instructions for Cougars care. She'd taught her the whistle to call her, and told her a few other things she needed to know. She just hoped Cougar would be okay.

'You heading out now?'

Jessie turned at Lou's voice, the woman having appeared in the doorway from the laundry and nodded. 'They'll be here any minute now.'

'Alright.' Lou walked over to her. 'I'll say my goodbyes now. I know I didn't have much to do looking after you, but I wish you all the best.'

'Thanks Lou.' She smiled sadly. 'You take care of yourself.'

'You too.'

Jessie picked up her suitcase and started for the door as Lou headed back to do the washing. Reaching for the door handle, she paused, then took a deep breath and walked out. She didn't know when she would be back, or if she would come back. Clint had promised she could come visit when she liked, but she didn't set any faith by it. This was a new place she was going too, she didn't know what to expect but she determined to keep her wits about her. She didn't know who she could trust.

'Got everything?' Clint asked as the girl walked over to where he, Jack and Lisa were talking. He glanced down at his watch. 'They should be here any minute now.'

Jessie nodded as her answer to Clints question, placing her suitcase down. 'They're bringing a trailer for Warrior, right?'

'Yes.'

'I'll go grab him.' She turned and headed for the barn, noticing Jack following her. 'Do you have a cheap halter that I can take?' She asked, pulling the leather one off the stallion and handing it to him. 'This one is too good for me to take.'

Jack gently grabbed her hand and gave her the halter back. 'You keep it Jessie, as my gift to you. I know this must be hard, but stay strong and keep us close to your heart. You know you are always welcome to come and visit. Our home is always open.'

Jessica swallowed hard as tears came to her eyes. 'Thank you Jack. I'm going to miss you all.'

'I'm going to miss you too but everything will be alright. You just have to believe.'

'I know, and I have Warrior too. As long as we're together, nothing can hurt us.' She turned back to the stallion and put his halter on, then clipped the lead on, opened the door and led him out to where Clint and Lisa were as Jack grabbed her tack. 'I'm ready.'

'Good.' Clint nodded, then turned his attention to the truck pulling into the drive. 'Here they are.'

Jessica swallowed hard again as the truck and horse trailer pulled to a stop. A man and woman hopped out of vehicle and walked over to Clint and the three adults began to talk. Turning to Warrior, she absorbed herself in picking at a bit of loose stitching in the halter.

'Jessica, this is Mr Howard and Mrs Ruth Armstrong. They will be your foster parents.'

The girl turned at Clint's voice and cautiously smiled. 'Hello.'

'Hello Jessica, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.' Ruth smiled widely at her. 'We hope you will be happy at our home. We've got a few girls staying with us that are your age, I think you'll get along with quite well.'

'I look forward to meeting them.' She replied softly, a shiver running up her spine. Something wasn't right, her stomach was in knots but she forced herself to remain calm. 'If you'll excuse me, I'll load up Warrior. I'm sure you want to be on your way.'

'I can load him.' Howard offered, reaching for the lead but Warrior snorted and reared, pushing him back away. 'Woah!'

'Easy boy, easy.' Jessica quickly got him back under control, rubbing his neck. 'He doesn't like strangers, so I'll load him.'

'It takes awhile for him to trust people.' Lisa interjected. 'He needs space.'

'Well, I'm more than happy to give it to him.' Howard took a couple more steps back. 'If you'll load him, we'll put the rest of your things in the truck and be on our way so your not in Mr. Bartlett's hair anymore.'

Jessica caught the look Jack shot at him but didn't say anything as she lead Warrior forward. Opening the back of the trailer, she let him take a look at the inside, then lead him in and tied him up. Heading back out, she closed the door behind him then walked back over to the group. Turning to Lisa and Jack, she smiled sadly. 'I guess this is goodbye.'

Lisa nodded as she fought back tears. 'I'll call you sometime, I've got your foster parents number.' Something inside told her not to mention the phone she had given her that morning.

'I'd like that.' Jessica held Lisa tight as she hugged her. 'Keep well, and keep Jack out of trouble. He's going to need a firm hand now that I'm not around any more.'

Jack chuckled as Jessica gave him a hug too. 'You take care you hear. Your always welcome here at Heartland. We'd love to have you visit.'

'I'll keep that in mind. I'll miss you both, and the rest of the family. You guys have given me the best couple of months I could ask for.'

'Alright, we must really hit the road.' Howard interjected. 'Time to go Jessica.'

Jessica nodded as she gave them both one last hug. 'Goodbye.'

'Bye Jessica, you'll be in my thoughts.' Lisa kissed her head gently, then wiped away a tear running down the girls cheek. 'Stay safe.'

'Good luck Jessie, I hope we'll see you again soon.'

The girl nodded again, then turned and walked over to the truck and hopped into the backseat. Howard and Ruth shook hands with Jack, Lisa and Clint then climbed in the truck and Howard started the engine. Tears began running down her cheeks as the truck pulled out of the ranch yard, Jack and Lisa waving to her as she waved back till she couldn't see them any more as they headed onto the road. Watching the scenery fly past, she couldn't help but feel like she was leaving the first place she'd felt she'd really belonged. Wiping away her tears, she sniffed then put on a brave face. This was a challenge that she was going to meet. She was a survivor, and she would face it courageously.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first story of this series! I will see you all with the next story in a few days with Old Demons, Uncertain Futures (it will be included under this story, if you have a look at the chapters you will see the story name in the chapter title) and I'm glad you have all enjoyed my writing so far! **

**TTill next time, adios! **


	36. Chapter 1- Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys!**

**Well, here is the first chapter of the next story (Old Demons, Uncertain Futures) in the Jessie Stories Saga! I was going to wait a few more days before uploading it but since I managed to get it edited sooner then I had expected, here it is!**

**This story starts approximately a month after where the last chapter ended so there is a rather large time skip but we'll go back and explore what happened in that month in the next few chapters. *winks* Strap on your seat-belts folks because this story is starting with a splash!**

**As mentioned before, I'm keeping the 'romantic' interactions between Jack and Lisa toned down for the moment. (They still haven't actually kissed on the lips yet) They're still figuring things out and even without them kissing there are some just as sweet moments to come. I really can't wait to write about their first proper kiss on the cattle drive though, its probably more selfish on my part why they haven't kissed yet then anything else but that kiss was so cute! I don't think you guys will mind though...**

**I've been thinking about one of the reviews that was left on my story a little while ago about how the reviewer liked the fact that the chapter was focused again on Jessie and Lisa and its got me thinking about the rest of the story... I was planing on having the other charters more involved in ****the story but would you guys rather just read about Jessie, Lisa and Jack? Thoughts?**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! I love reading your thoughts on my updates and I look forward to reading them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.0**

The young girl patted the stallions neck as she slowed him to a trot, checking the crossroads ahead for any traffic before letting him canter on. She glanced over her shoulder at the girl clinging to her waist, the girl's head resting on her back. She was pale, too pale for her liking and she slowed the stallion to a stop on the side of the road. 'Jessie, Jessica, are you alright?'

Jessie moaned as she lifted her head, nodding. 'I'm alright.' She replied, out of breath and in obvious pain that she was trying her best to hide. She had more important things to worry about than herself, she needed to get the other girl to safety before people came looking for them. If they found them- She bit her lip as her side throbbed. 'Don't worry about me Cindy, we have got to keep moving. You know what will happen to us if they catch us. We have to keep going, we don't have any choice. We'll be safe at Heartland.' Her eyes searched the deserted paddocks they were riding past as she paused for a moment. 'Jack and Lisa will take care of us.' She certainly hoped they would, she hadn't heard from them at all since going to the foster home. She tried to smile as Cindy glanced back at her, trying to reassure her. 'Don't worry. We'll be alright.'

'I hope you're right.' She didn't sound convinced as she patted the stallions shoulder. A glance towards the horizon revealed the first rays of the early morning sun as it began to rise. 'We have to find a place to hide till night. Where do we go?'

Jessie gritted her teeth as she sat back, trying to recognize the landscape in the dim light. She wanted to keep going, she knew she needed help but she also knew Cindy was right. They couldn't risk being spotted and taken back to that dreadful place. They had to hide, even though her gut was telling her time was of the essence. She thought for a moment, trying desperately to find a solution. 'A couple miles further, there should be a forest reserve. I remember us driving past it, they took these back roads when they took me to their house. We can hide there. It's out of the way, and I don't think many people go there.'

'Right. Let's go Warrior.' Cindy nudged the stallion with her heels and he jumped forward into a canter. She glanced back over at Jessie as she leaned against her, holding onto her so that she didn't fall off. 'He really hurt you, didn't he?'

'Nothing that I can't handle.' She replied, trying to sound normal but she couldn't keep a tinge of pain out of her voice. She winched as her side ached again, pressing her hand to her ribs. 'I'm just glad that it wasn't you that copped it.'

'Thanks for saving my hide.' Cindy's voice was low as she guided the stallion along the curb of the road, sticking to the gravel edge so the horse's hooves wouldn't leave prints behind that they could track them by. 'I'm sorry that he beat you though. You shouldn't have tried to stop him from hitting me.'

'Cindy, I promised that I would look after you, and part of that is protecting you even if it means getting roughed up now and then. I just hope that he doesn't do anything to the others while we're getting help.' Jessica thought back for a moment to the other foster kids in their care. 'By the time that the athourites finish with them, I can guarantee that they won't be seeing a sunrise for quite some time.'

'Do you think they'll believe us?' The girl asked timidly as she cast a worried glance towards the east. The sun was rising quickly, they had to hide as soon as possible. 'I mean, they fooled Clint and everyone else for years. Even if we can get someone to help them, I don't think they'll talk. They're too scared to. We don't have any real proof and it'd be just our word against theirs.'

Jessie looked down at her bloodied hand as she pulled it away from her side, quickly wiping it against her pants where the blood from her scratches were. She winced as she held her side again, trying to stop the bleeding. Goodness only knew what damage falling on the wood in the fight had done to her. 'I've got plenty of proof, all the proof I'll ever need.' She slipped a small flip phone from her pocket with her other hand, the one Lisa had given her. She opened it, sighing inwardly as she saw they were out of signal area still. Too bad they were on a back road without any signal, or she would call them to come get them. She would have called them the first day she had been at that horrible place if she could have, but unluckily for her, there was no mobile reception back at where they had lived. Cindy raised her eyes as she glanced back at her and gasped. 'I've got photos, videos. It's going to be pretty hard for them to talk their way out of it.'

'How, how on earth did you ever manage to hide that all this time? If they had found out that you had a phone, you would have been toast.'

'I hid it, mostly in my boot but I have a couple other places. Still, I am lucky that they didn't find it. If only I had a signal.' She sighed, then coughed loudly. The blond haired girl looked at her, then slowed the horse as she continued coughing. She waved her on, holding her side with one hand and the other wrapped around Cindy's waist. 'Keep going, we can't stop.'

'But you're really hurt.' Her eyes widened as she saw the girls pale face. Jessie was strong, she always tried to cover up when she was hurt but she knew without a doubt something was wrong with her. 'We need to stop. You need to rest.'

'Cindy, this is one time you need to follow what I say without question. We need to make it to the forest so we can hide. Keep going.'

'But-'

'Don't argue with me Cindy!' Jessie said with a harsh tone, then inwardly kicked herself as the girl shrunk away in fear. 'I'm sorry Cindy, I'm sorry.' She coughed again. 'Just please, keep going. It's not much further now.'

'I hope it isn't.' The girl let Warrior have his head and they were off down the moonlit road. 'You're really not going too good.'

'I'll be fine, just as soon as we get to Heartland.' She looked up at the road ahead. 'There, just around the next bend.'

Jessie sighed silently with relief as the forest reserve came into view. They would be safe there to hide till night came again. She glanced around behind her. The road was deserted, quiet and still. They hadn't had a car or truck pass by all night. They had been lucky, but how much longer was their luck going to last? She knew that the foster carers would be on their tail as soon as they knew that they had escaped. Hopefully they had managed to put some distance between those who would come looking for them and themselves. She could only guess they'd had an hours head-start before they would come looking for her and Cindy. She'd left Howard hogtied and locked up in a stall in the barn, hopefully he hadn't woken yet and had someone free him. She was glad that she'd managed to knock him out when she had. He was a strong man, he would have managed to hurt her more then he already had if she hadn't gotten away when she did. She was indebted to Cindy for helping her get the guy moved and tied up, and that was when they had made their escape.

'Here we are.' Cindy pulled the horse off the road and they headed down the path into the forest. 'How far do we go?'

'Far enough to hide.' She looked around at the trees surrounding them. 'Keep Warrior on the path, we don't want tracks they can follow.'

'I know.' Slowing the stallion a little more, she turned him into thicker scrub. 'We'll go down here a ways and I think we'll be able to hide no problem.'

'Yes, this looks like a good spot.' She agreed as Warrior stopped next to a fallen evergreen pine that was still covered in green needles, providing excellent cover they could take shelter beneath. 'We'll hide under here.'

'What about Warrior?'

'No one will think anything of him if they see him. Wild horses are all around here. We'll just take his tack off and hide it.'

'Alright, any other instructions?'

'Just hop off so I can. I need to lie down.'

Cindy slid off the stallion, then gave her hand to the girl and helped her off after her. She caught the wince the girl made, and looked down at her side the girl was covering with her hand. 'Your really not well, are you?'

'I'll live.' Jessie brushed her concern off not wanting to alarm the girl. 'Just help me get down under the tree.' She winced again as she knelt down beside the pine, crawling underneath and finally flopped onto the bed of pine needles. She grunted in pain, still holding her hand over her side. 'Grab the stuff off Warri and come under. We both need to rest up.'

'Already on it.' She had the cinch undone and was pulling the saddle off as she spoke. Placing it down under the tree, she grabbed the bridle and halter off then crawled in after the older girl. Grabbing the saddlebag and the sack of things they'd taken, food and their belongings she laid down beside her. 'Do you want something to eat? Fiona swiped us plenty. There's some sandwiches and cookies and-'

'I'm not hungry.' She interrupted, her already aching head feeling worse from the girls high pitched chatter. Her head was throbbing dreadfully, concerning her. She'd taken a hard hit to the head, concussion was a strong possibility. 'Cindy, can you please lower your voice a bit? Just whisper. We don't want anyone hearing us.'

'Oh, sorry.' She lowered her voice as she dug into a sandwich, then handed her the water bottle. 'At least have a drink.'

'Alright.' Taking the water from her, she took a quick drink then placed it aside as she watched Cindy eating. For a ten year old, Cindy was quite small, not in height but in weight. All the foster kids were skinny, and no wonder with the meager food rations they had been given. It was just lucky that Fiona had managed to get them the food that the other girl was eating now. She had known they were going to try and get away and had snatched it right from under Ruth's nose earlier that night. Oh, their own three boys and themselves had plenty to eat but they didn't care much for what the foster kids ate. 'Fiona was very kind.'

'Yeah, I hope she won't be in too much trouble if they find out she helped us escape.' Her face turned serious as she frowned, concerned for the rest of the children. 'What do you think they'll do with the others? Fiona said that when that other girl escaped before, they were locked in that shed we had to sleep in for two weeks as a lesson to them.'

'Well, if I have anything to do with it, they won't be there much longer.' She pulled her phone from her pocket. 'I need you to look after this. Hide it in the bottom of the saddlebags in the plastic that sandwich was in. I think there is a storm brewing and I don't want it getting ruined.'

'Storm?' Cindy asked in the middle of a mouthful, her eyes wide with fright. 'There's a storm coming?'

'Don't worry, I'll be right here with you. Hopefully we'll be warm and dry at Heartland before it hits.'

'You know Heartland will be the first place they look for us, since you came from there.' Cindy finished her sandwich and wrapped the phone up, placing it in the saddlebag securely where it wouldn't get wet. 'Maybe it's not safe for us to go there. They'll just make us go back to that awful home.'

'No.' Jessie shook her head. 'Jack and Lisa would never betray us. Once I tell them what happened, they'll make sure that those people never have another foster kid ever again. Besides, if Howard and Ruth go there, they'd have to say we ran away and I don't think they would want anyone to know that. Especially not with what they've been doing and knowing that we can get them put in prison.'

'Can we?'

'Why do you think they would be so worried about finding us? They know that we can get them in trouble.'

'They'd better be in trouble. I had enough of sleeping with rats to last me a lifetime.' She laid down beside the older girl, curling up against her. 'I don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer.'

'Sleep then Cindy, I'm right beside you. You're safe.'

'Thanks Jessie.'

As the sun rose and the wildlife began to wake, the only sound that really mattered to Jessica was the steady sound of Cindy sleeping peacefully beside her, nuzzled up into her arms. She watched her chest rise and fall, somehow hearing her breathing calmed her. She remembered listening to Lisa sleep beside her that night she'd woken from her nightmare, finally lulled to sleep by her heartbeat. Why hadn't she contacted her? Why hadn't she rung? In over the month she had been at that glamorized dump there had been nothing. No messages, no calls, no letters from the outside world. She had been confined to the ranch, not even allowed to go into town when Howard, Ruth and the three boys would go in. All the kids were terrified of them, they did as they were told out of fear and none of them were even game enough to squeal to Clint or runaway.

She hadn't bowed to their superiority though. She hadn't let the boys do what they wanted to her, she wasn't going to let them break her like they would a horse. She had fought and fought and fought. It might have added a few more scars to her body, but she wasn't going to be a scared, submissive, broken little girl like the other foster children. She hadn't been through what she had to have more people break her will. She remembered the yelling, the beating she would receive when she didn't do as they wanted but that didn't matter now. Cindy and herself had gotten away and she were going to make them pay for what they had done to her and the other kids.

Cindy stirred, crying in her sleep and she stroked her hair like Lisa had for her. The girl didn't wake from her dream, quietly lulled back to sleep by her touch. The first day they had met the two of them had connected. She had protected her from the kids of the foster parents, and she had protected her from Howard too when he had tried to beat her for something his own kids had done the night before. Cindy was like a little sister to her. She would do anything for her.

She thought of the other kids still in their care. In total, there were eight kids, her and Cindy included. Goodness only knew how much money they were getting for the kids, since they made out that the kids were worse than they really were to get more money. The greedy things. They certainly didn't need the money, with the mansion that they lived in and the horses they bred. The horses had slept and ate better than the foster kids. She'd even caught little five year old Bobby eating biscuits from the dogs food bowl. After that, she'd put aside some of her meager rations to give the smaller children more food to eat.

She couldn't help but think of them as the sun rose higher. Little Bobby was the youngest, a cheeky blue eyed blonde boy. He was timid, so much so that whenever Howard or Ruth went around him he would run into hiding. She'd gotten to know him though, and when they weren't near he could be found mucking around with her playing a game of chase. She smiled, thinking of him. At least she'd given him a little joy. It was the least she could do.

Jenny and James were the next oldest kids, both seven year old twins. They were lucky enough to not have been separated, they had each other for support. They were quiet, quick to do as they were told and always eager to do things for Howard and Ruth. They didn't do it out of love though, it was all utter fear. Everyone feared them, but the twins were the ones who were the favorites, if they could be called such. They just got hit less than the others since they allowed themselves to be fully controlled by their narcissistic foster carers.

Rachel came next, being nine years old. She hadn't seen much of her as she had kept to herself. In the month she had been there, she hadn't heard her speak once. She had tried to talk to her, tried to make friends with her but she was just too scared to be seen with her since it was well known amongst the kids that they had labelled her as a trouble maker. It was only because she didn't like the way she and the rest of them got treated. By both the foster parents and their kids.

Cindy was the only ten year old and had only been there a couple weeks before she had arrived. She was supposed to be returned to her grandmother who was her guardian once her grandmother had recovered from her broken hip but she had secretly learned that they were planning on keeping her, lying about her grandmother so that they could keep the girl. They only wanted her for the extra money. Well, that was not going to happen, she was going to make sure of that.

The other two kids were both older than her, Tilly and Fiona. They were both sisters, and had been there the longest. Fiona was the eldest, at seventeen and Tilly was fourteen. The two of them stuck together like glue, trying to help the younger kids get by the best they could. She had tried to get Fiona to come with them, to come escape but she had refused. She had said that she wouldn't leave her sister, and that it was her duty to look after the younger children. She'd gotten them food and water though, and promised to hold Howard and Ruth off their trail as long as she could. She'd said that them getting away was the only way to help the others.

Fiona told her what had happened to the other girl who had escaped from them, and it hadn't ended nicely for her. They had killed her to keep the way they treated the kids a secret and told the authorities she'd run away. The authorities had believed them too, the girl was apparently still declared as missing but Fiona knew the truth and had shared it with her when she'd mentioned of her intention to run away. She knew the risks they were taking, running away but there was no other choice. She was the only child brave enough to risk everything and there had been no way she was leaving Cindy behind when they had fled. Howard was seriously twisted, he'd gone so far as to murder a child because she'd taken off and Ruth was no better. There was no way either of them could be trusted, they were capable of anything. She knew that if they caught her and Cindy, they could possibly be murdered too but she wasn't going to let that happen. They were going to make it to Heartland, and they were going to make sure that the other kids were taken off them. They had come too far to give up now.

* * *

Lisa sighed as she stood at the sink, washing the dishes from her afternoon tea with Jack. The girl had been on her mind a lot lately since she had gotten back from France and something just didn't feel right to her. She chafed at her it really annoyed her but her uncanny sixth sense had never been wrong. Something wasn't right, she could just feel it Apparently Jessie was in good health and enjoying her new home and her new life with Howard and Ruth but something still didn't feel right about the whole situation. She knew them from the horse breeding circle, they were well respected as being of moral character and people praised them for the work they did taking in orphan children and giving them a home. She had seen a couple of the foster children who once when she'd crossed paths with them at a horse show and the kids had been well mannered and polite but still there was a nagging worry that wouldn't leave the back of her mind. It further worried her that it was getting stronger, like her instincts were telling her the girl could be in danger. Was it just her mind playing tricks because she hadn't liked the idea of the girl going into foster care in the first place or was it more than that? Was she right? What if she was right and the girl was in danger?

She didn't know the couple personally and that didn't help ease her concerns at all. She only had heard of them and the brief time she'd been introduced to them before she had met them when they'd picked Jessica up. They seemed like decent people to her, and they'd welcomed the foster kids into their home. They had to be good people, didn't they?

'Lisa, Lisa are you okay?'

'Yeah sure.' She turned at Jack's voice, interrupted from her thoughts. 'Why do you ask?'

'You've been washing that same plate for the last five minutes. Are you trying to take the glaze off it as well as the crumbs?'

'Oh.' She chuckled, placing the plate on the drying rack. 'I've been a bit distracted lately. Sorry I'm not better company.'

'I can tell that it's not because I'm distracting you, you've hardly said a word all afternoon.' He patted the seat beside him. 'Come sit Lis, tell me what's bothering you. We can clean up the dishes later.'

'I won't say no to that.' She teased as she returned to the table. 'I swear that you could read me like a book.'

'No, not really. I just know when something is bothering you. What's on your mind?'

'Jessica.'

'I see.' He leant back against his chair. 'What's got you worried about her?'

'I've been thinking of her a lot today. Something just doesn't feel right.' She sighed. 'I've rung Ruth and Howard at least twice a week since she's been in their care and I've never been able to actually talk to her. I've sent messages to her cell phone, and rang her too but she hasn't replied. It just seems really odd. Every time I ring, they say she's busy. Out riding, or cooking, or playing with the children. They just seem to be making excuses why she can't come to the phone. She's just always busy, apparently.'

'Well maybe she is. It sounds like she's having fun there and you know cell phone service out that way is sketchy at the best of times.'

'I don't know Jack.' She sighed, looking at the table. 'I hope you're right. Even if she was busy, you would think that she'd ring back using their phone.'

'I bet she's having so much fun that she's forgotten all about us.' He chuckled, lifting her chin so she'd look at him. 'I'm sure that she's alright Lisa.'

'I just wish I knew for certain.' Lisa turned back to the table, fiddling with the table cloth as the feeling got stronger. 'Maybe we should just drop by and see her. I'm not busy tomorrow, so we could drive over and visit her. Have you got plans tomorrow?'

'No, I think a drive might be nice if it would put your mind at ease. I'm sure she's alright Lisa.'

'Yeah, it's probably nothing.' She smiled, trying to shrug her feelings off. She'd just only gotten back from France a couple of days previous and hadn't been able to spend much time with Jack till now. 'So, enough worrying. Let's go and have that ride before dinner.' She playfully tapped him on the nose as he kissed her on the cheek. 'And before Mallory turns up and starts saying things.'

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I don't know exactly when I'll update next but I will try and upload soon! Adios!**


	37. Chapter 2- Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all for your reviews and kind words, they mean a lot to me! You'll all be happy to know that this story (Old Deamons, Uncertain Futures) is now complete! I have 33 chapters for this story so I'll be uploading them all when I get a chance and continue to keep writing in the meantime with the next part of this saga. I am so grateful for the support and appreciation for this story, I honestly didn't think anyone would enjoy it but you have all been so welcoming of this storyline and my own character creation, Jessie and for a few chapters, Cindy. **

**A person PM'd me after the last chapter I wrote to let me know that there are no rats in Alberta (who knew? I certainly didn't lol) so to everyone who lives in Alberta please excuse that little error in this story lol. **

**Things are going to get tense in this chapter, like I said this story starts with a 'bang' of drama and that defiantly comes to a climax at the end of this chapter and the next. I hope you all enjoy it, things will get better I promise *eventually* but things have to get worse before it gets better. I have a feeling however you all will like the way the storyline in this story gets wrapped up at the end, however it is quite a rocky ride for our characters throughout the entire story. If it wasn't well, there wouldn't be a story lol and I think you all know by now I don't like the characters having it easy.**

**Anyway, enjoy. *Procedes to go hide in bunker knowing the reaction of all with the cliff-hanger at the end***

* * *

**Chapter 2.0**

Lisa slowed her horse to a stop as they reached the top of the hill overlooking the ranch and patted the horse's shoulder while she caught her breath. She laughed as Jack and Paint came ambling up the hill, stopping beside her. Jack had lost his hat, his hair blown messy by the wind. His eyes sparkled from the thrill of the race and he looked all the more handsome. She nudged her horse closer to his as she playfully punched his shoulder. 'I beat you.'

'Yes, you did. No need to brag.' He teased her as she kissed him on the cheek. 'And only because you had a head start.'

'Hey, it wasn't me who went before you said go.' She teased, her eyes sparkling. 'You started Paint before you said go.'

'True, true.' He looked at her cheekily. 'Call it even?'

Lisa rolled her eyes in mock disrespect. 'I won fair and square, but for the sake of your manly pride, we'll call it even.'

'Pride huh?' He teased. 'Can we go back now and retrieve my hat?'

'Certainly.' She laughed, turning her horse then glanced on the gathering clouds on the horizon as the wind started to pick up. 'Maybe we should-'

'Head back?' He finished the sentence. 'Yes. That's going to be a dozy when it breaks.'

'Too bad it's going to storm, we were having such a nice, peaceful ride.' She nudged the grey into a canter down the path towards the ranch. She breathed in deep of the fresh, clean air. She felt better now. 'I think I needed that.'

* * *

The cool breeze blew across Jessie's face, teasing her back to the waking world. Her side hurt, her chest hurt, her whole body hurt. As she took her hand from her side she saw it was covered in blood, her head swimming as she saw it. _Something is dreadfully wrong._ She felt weak, hot, dazed. Her clothing was saturated in blood. It wasn't that bad she had thought at first when she'd been injured but it just wouldn't stop bleeding. She winced as she felt the need to cough, sitting up with much difficulty. She coughed into her hand, then took it away. Her hand was bloodied. She wiped it away on her jeans, concerned that she'd coughed up quite a bit of blood. Her chest hurt dreadfully, each breath she took felt like she couldn't breathe. Her mind was racing as she tried to stay calm. Something was really wrong. He really had hurt her when he'd beaten her.

She looked up at the sky, it was going black with storm clouds as night began to fall and the sun started to slip behind the trees. The first low rumbles of thunder began to roll in the distance. It was time to be moving, they still had a long way to go.

She looked at Cindy still sleeping beside her, shaking her gently by the shoulder to stir her from her slumber. 'Cindy, we have to get moving. Wake up.'

Cindy's eyes fluttered as she sat up, blinking as she looked around her. 'Where are we?'

'We escaped, remember?' She saw Cindy thinking, then the girl nodded as she remembered. 'Come on, we have got to get moving before the storm hits. We're still a long way from Heartland.'

'I'll get Warrior tacked up.' She went to stand up, then saw the blood on the pine needles the girl had been lying on. She gasped as she knelt down beside her, seeing the dried and wet blood soaked through her clothes. 'Jessie, you're really hurt!'

'It's not that bad.' She tried to push her hand away. 'Don't worry about it Cindy.'

'Jessica, you're hurt. Don't argue with me.' Cindy lifted her bloodstained coat and shirt, shaking her head as she saw the wound. 'You should have told me that you were hurt bad!'

'It ain't nothing.' She tried to brush it off. 'I landed on a bit of brick or something when I fell while Howard was fighting me. It'll be alright.'

'No, it's not and neither are you.' The girl replied sternly as she tore pieces of cloth off her singlet she was wearing to wrap around the girls torso. 'Its been bleeding out this whole time, we need to get you help.' She wrapped the makeshift bandages tightly, stuffing cloth between the bandages and her wound to stop the bleeding. 'This isn't going to last long. We need to get you to someone who can help. Where's the nearest ranch?'

'We're not going anywhere other than Heartland. I can make it there. Lisa will know what to do.'

'You need to go to hospital.'

'I hate hospitals.' Jessie winced as the girl pulled her shirt down again. 'Let's just get to Heartland.'

'You can be so stubborn sometimes!'

'So can you!'

'Ugh, arguing isn't going to help any. I'll get Warrior saddled. We need to get you somewhere as soon as we can.' Cindy crawled out from under the tree, tossing the water bottle to her. 'Drink some. You need to keep your strength up.'

'Yes Cindy.' She coughed again, bringing up more blood. Her side hurt, her chest hurt. What was going on? Sure, it had been a bad fight, but she had been beaten up before by the boys. Why was this any different? It was like she was struggling to breathe, like she was under water. 'We're still a good way from Heartland. We're going to have to ride hard to outride the storm. I'll guide Warri, you hang onto me.'

'Your in no condition to be guiding Warrior Jessie, it's better if I do it.' Cindy led the stallion over to the saddle, throwing the things back into the saddlebag. 'You can just hold onto me.'

'Listen Cindy.' She grunted as she struggled to her feet, her breathing labored. 'If I black out, I can't hold onto you, where's if I'm in the saddle, I can't fall off since I'm jammed in against the horn. You'll still be able to take the reins if need be. Please, you have to trust me on this. And no matter what happens, you need to give that phone to Jack and Lisa or another of the adults, okay? I'm relying on you to make sure that the other kids get rescued and that phone holds the key.'

'Okay Jessie, I will.' She checked the cinch on the saddle then made sure they weren't leaving anything behind, then helped her get out from under the tree. 'Are you sure about this?'

'Yes. Bow Warri.' She tapped his knee with her hand and the stallion went down so she could get on. Cindy helped slide her into the saddle, then Warrior stood as she picked up the reins, tossing his head. 'Easy boy, steady.' She patted his neck as she grimaced from the pain. 'Easy.'

'Are you alright?' Cindy asked, seeing how pale she looked.

'I'm fine, get on Cindy.' She gave the girl her hand, helping lift her on behind the saddle. She gasped as she clutched her side, breathing heavily. 'You on?'

'Yes.'

'We've got everything?'

'Yes.'

'Where's the phone?'

'Wrapped up in the saddlebag like you asked.'

'Good. Let's get moving.' Jessie nudged Warrior's sides gently and he quickly jumped into a canter. She held him back as they reached the trail, peering out cautiously in both directions before letting him bound out. He was fighting the bit, ready to go but she held him at a steady canter. Once they reached the road, she would let him fly. She bit her lip as her side throbbed, trying not to worry Cindy any more by crying out in pain. She reined him in as they reached the road, again checking to see if the coast was clear. It was. She loosened the reins as she turned him with a nudge of her heel. 'Okay boy, let's go. Hold on Cindy.'

Warrior leapt into a gallop, the force of the wind blowing against her wound bringing tears to her eyes but she didn't rein him in. They had to make it to Heartland tonight and they were running out of time. Any moment now Howard or Ruth could come up behind them and it would be all over. No. She wasn't going to let that happen. She couldn't let that happen.

Thunder rumbled overhead as the clouds thickened, Warrior still running strongly in that mile eating gallop of his. She glanced up worriedly. It was starting to become dark and the clouds would cover the moon. They'd have no light to guide them. They'd get lost in the storm when it broke. They had to get as much ground covered as fast as possible or she knew they would never make it. Trying to keep the worry out of her voice, she turned to Cindy casually. 'Got a light of any description?'

'Actually, I managed to nab a touch and batteries. They're in the saddlebag. I thought we might be in need of them.'

'We certainly will. Thank you for getting them Cindy. We'll have to get it out soon.' She slowed Warrior as they came to a crossroads. She looked both ways, trying to decide what way to go. One was rougher, harder going but took almost twenty miles off going over the mountain rather than around it if she remembered reading the map she'd gotten a glance at correctly. The other was smoother, but longer. She looked up at the sky. Oh, what path should she choose? Warrior snorted, pawing the ground. 'Which way boy? Which way do we go?' She loosened the reins, letting him choose his own way. 'Come on boy, you know best.'

Warrior snorted, then started towards the shorter path. He pawed the ground. 'This way? Are you sure boy?' He nodded, champing at the bit. 'Alright.' She let him go, the stallion quickly jumping into a gallop. 'I trust you boy.'

The storm rumbled overhead as the thunder crashed louder. The wind began to pick up, howling through the trees alongside the pass over the mountain. Jessica felt Cindy bury her face in her back as Warrior galloped faster to get away from the trees before the storm broke. She was scared. She couldn't blame her for being scared. Her parents had been killed in a plane crash because of a storm. That was why she was so frightened of them. 'Its okay Cindy, it's just the sound of horses galloping in heaven. Nothing to be worried about.'

'I don't like storms.' She whimpered, holding onto her tight. 'How much further?'

'Still awhile to go I'm afraid but each stride takes us closer. Don't worry, Warrior will get us there safe and sound. He's not scared of the storm and I'm not either.'

'Well, I'm not you.' Cindy held on tighter as the thunder rumbled louder. 'Can't we stop and wait for it to pass?'

'I would, but there's nowhere safe to stop. I'm sorry Cindy, we have to keep going.' _And if we stop, I don't think I'll make it. _She thought to herself, trying to keep herself from blacking out. 'Come on Warri, let's go.'

* * *

The storm broke in all its fury just as they came off the mountain path and onto the highway leading to the ranch. The sun had long since sank over the horizon, everything was pitch black except for the light from the torch shining on the side of the road, showing them the way. In a few moments, they were soaked through, their threadbare coats more suited to a picnic in the park than a rainstorm.

'Keep that light on the curb Cindy!' Jessie shouted above the sound of the wind, getting a mouthful of rainwater for her troubles. She drank it eagerly, her mouth parched and her forehead hot. She could guess that it was from her wound. It was probably infected by now and causing her to get feverish. The rain felt so nice on her skin, so nice and cold. She leaned her head back, opening her mouth to catch the rain and drink it as fast as she could swallow. Suddenly, Warrior slid to a stop, rearing high as she clutched to the horn, a tree exploding from lighting not two hundred yards from them. 'Woah, easy boy, easy.'

Quickly she got him under control, patting his soaked shoulder as he quivered in fear. 'Easy boy, easy. Steady.' Her ears were ringing, her eyes sore from the bright flash. She shook her head to stop the ringing then looked back at Cindy. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes.' She shouted over the sound of the wind. 'You?'

'I will be if you don't squeeze me so tight that I can't breathe.' The girl loosened her hold. 'Thank you. Come on Warri, let's go.' She nudged him on, daring not go faster than a canter so he didn't slip. The thunder crashed, the lightning lit up the sky, they pressed on. 'Come on boy, get us home.' She pleaded, then coughed again. She didn't know why she had asked him to take her home, Heartland wasn't her home. She didn't have one. Not that it mattered now, all that mattered she was making sure Cindy got to safety and getting herself looked after.

She was starting to see black as her side hurt worse and worse. She placed her hand to it, then down in the torchlight. The rain washed the blood away. It had bled through again. She groaned. She had thought it wasn't that bad. It should have stopped bleeding by now. Why hadn't it? She was sure there were no arteries or veins that had been severed, but it was still bleeding with a slow steady stream. It just wouldn't stop.

The darkness threatened to take her in its grasp but she fought it off the urge to faint. She had to get back to Heartland, she had to get Cindy to safety. She scrunched her eyes shut as Warrior slipped, jerking her body roughly. She gasped in pain as she held her side, her breathing fast and shallow. 'Easy boy, easy.' Warrior sidestepped as he regained his footing then stood snorting as the rain poured down on them. 'Eaaasy eaaasy.' She cooed as she patted his shoulder with her free hand, still holding onto the reins as she stroked him. 'Cindy are you okay?'

'Yes.' She timidly replied, holding on tight. 'How much further?'

'A couple more miles. Just hang on Cindy, we'll be there soon.' She nudged Warrior and the stallion stretched out into a canter as fast as he dared. She held her gaze on the light from the touch Cindy was holding to keep her focused. Her side was aching, the darkness was closing in but she pressed on. She couldn't faint here. She had to get Cindy to safety. 'Get us home boy, please.'

As they came over the rise, down off in the far distance she could just see the lights of the homestead. Slowing the stallion slightly, she turned him off the highway and towards the road to the ranch. Her vision was going black, her hearing was like she was underwater but she pressed on. 'We're almost there Cindy, not much further now.'

A flash of lighting startled Warrior and he reared as it came too close for comfort, shattering an old pine in the paddock not far from the road. 'Woah boy, Woah!' The stallion reared again, Jessie clutching onto the saddle horn as tight as she could. Her ears were ringing and her eyes burned from the brightness. Warrior screamed as he reared high, taking the bit in his mouth. 'Easy, easy boy! Woah!'

Holding onto the reins, she tried to get him under control as the wind and rain picked up. She could hear branches and trees breaking as she struggled to hold him steady and not let him bolt. Warrior pranced underneath her, snorting, pawing the ground, tossing his head. She bit her lip till she felt it bleed as she tried not to succumb to the pain of her wound. The stallion pig rooted, jumping forward and jarring her more with his jagged, stiff legged movements. 'Please boy, calm down!'

'Jessie, are you okay?' Cindy asked as she held on tight to the horse with her legs. 'You don't sound so good.'

'I'll be fine once I get him under control.' The stallion backed up as she tried to walk him in circles to calm him. 'He's really spooked.'

'Just let him go, we're almost there anyway. If he wants to run, let him run.'

'It's too dangerous for him if he bolts, he could slip and break a leg. Easy, easy.' She patted his shoulder as he finally stopped spooking and stood. She could feel the tension running through his muscles, could feel how nervous he was as he flexed his neck and held the reins gently. She tried to show him that she wasn't frightened, but she was. She was terrified, even though she wouldn't admit it to Cindy. He was picking up on her emotions and it was only making him more nervous and on edge. 'Come on boy, it's not much further now.'

Warrior lifted his head high as he struggled to go faster, but she held him in at a choppy canter. Each stride jerked her already bruised body and caused more pain as she held onto the horn to hold her upright. _Just hold on Jessica, you can make it. _She thought to herself. _Your made of strong stuff, it's not much further now. You've been through worse before, this is nothing._

Turning him into the drive, she let him go as another crash of lightning lit up the sky. Warrior bolted, taking the bit in his mouth and she didn't try to stop him. She was almost spent, every last bit of strength getting sapped from her body as she clung to the horn. _Just a bit further. _

They were galloping past the paddock now, Warrior having leapt over the cattle grid in one giant bound that had almost sent her and Cindy flying off his back. She pulled on the reins, trying to slow him before they crashed into something, pulling him in with everything she had. He slowed slightly as he bolted past the corral and into the ranch yard, skidding to a stop as the fence around the house came into view. 'Woah boy, woah!' He reared, and she felt Cindy let go of her and tumbled off his back. 'Cindy!'

'I'm okay!' She got to her feet quickly then lunged for the reins as the stallion jumped nervously. 'Easy boy, easy.'

'Just, get him under control.' Jessie wheezed as she slumped down on his neck, all her strength and energy drained. She lay still, her long brown drenched hair sticking to the stallions wet shoulder as the storm poured down on them. She didn't move.

'Jessie!' Cindy's eyes widened as she held onto the stallion, trying to calm him. Warrior stopped fighting and she quickly opened the gate as she held onto the reins and led him through. Leading him onto the porch, she dropped the reins as she knocked frantically on the door. 'Help! Someone please come help!'

* * *

The storm raged loudly outside but the laughter around the Bartlett dinner table drowned out the noise of the thunder. Lisa helped herself to more salad as Scott told of another prank he had pulled on Jack when he had been living in the loft and another roar of laughter sounded around the room. Lisa took her salad quietly, trying to be involved with the conversation but she had been unusually quiet the whole night.

'Lisa?' Jack leaned over to her as he had taken notice of her unusual quietness the entire evening. 'Something wrong?'

'Oh, nothing.' She plastered a smile on her face to reassure him. 'I'm fine.'

'You've just been very quiet, that's all.'

'I'm just tired. I had an early morning.' She glanced out at the window at the storm. 'Do you think it'll stop soon? I probably should get going.'

'I don't really want you driving in that weather. Its-' His sentence and everyone else's laughter was interrupted by a huge crash and clap of thunder and lightning. 'I think that got a tree.'

Mallory was up first, running for the kitchen window. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky and she gasped. 'I certainly wouldn't want to be out there right now.'

'Do you think the barn will hold Grandpa?' Amy asked worriedly as the family joined Mallory at the window. 'It's getting bad out there.'

'The barn has weathered worse storms than this, the horses will be just fine.' He replied as Lisa stood at the window beside him. 'But I think we should go back and sit down, it's not a good idea to be near windows in a storm.'

Lisa looked at him as they walked back to the table. 'Looks like I'll be on the floor again in the living room if it doesn't give up soon.'

Jack chuckled, then looked over at Tim, Caleb and Scott as they sat back down at the table. 'You might want to bunk in with Mallory, I don't think you'll be the only one staying.'

She chuckled. 'Does she snore?'

'I don't snore.' Mallory protested, overhearing their conversation. 'But you better not.'

'I don't snore Mallory.' Lisa laughed, then was going to say something else when she thought she heard something on the wind. 'Did you hear that?'

'Hear what?'

'I thought I heard a horse neigh.' She glanced over at the window, then shrugged her shoulders. 'Guess I was wrong.'

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door, then above the roar of the wind, a girl calling out. 'Help! Somebody please come help!'

Lisa didn't wait for the others to go investigate, they hadn't even seemed to hear it. She heard a knock again. This wasn't a trick of the wind. Someone was there. She quickly went to the door, looking out the glass to see who it was. A young girl was there, dripping wet as she went to knock on the door again. The girl sprung back in fear as she opened it, then her eyes widened as she saw the body slumped over the neck of the horse behind her on the porch. _Oh my God! Jessie! _'Jack!'


	38. Chapter 3 -Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys, **

**Okay, okay it probably was a bit mean ending the last chapter where I did so I've decided to be kind to you all and upload this chapter a couple days early. **

**I've also uploaded a couple new Jisa fan videos on my YT channel. One is What Are Words, the other is I Get To Love You (personally my all time favourite video I've done) and I hope you guys will enjoy them. I really think that I Get To Love You captures the essence of Jack and Lisa's love perfectly. Such a gorgeous song for my favourite couple. **

**Alright, I know your dying to read what happens next so I'll stop talking and let you get to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3.0**

Lisa ran forward out into the cold not waiting for anyone to come help. She looked at Jessie's pale, bruised and rain drenched face as she helped her down off the horse, the other girl jumping around her like a spring foal trying to help the best she could. The girl was cold, soaked to the bone and for a moment she began to panic as the girl half lay on the horse and lifeless in her arms. 'Jessie, Jessica honey, can you hear me?'

Jessie heard Lisa's voice, fighting through the darkness to respond to her. Pain rushed over her in a wave as she became conscious again, almost threatening to make her faint again. She forced her eyes open as she nodded, feeling her holding onto her tightly as she and Cindy pulled her off Warrior. 'L-isa.'

'It's okay honey, I've got you. I've got you.' She heard footsteps behind her as she held the girl in her arms, but didn't bother glance back to see who it was. The only thing that mattered to her was Jessie. 'Get some blankets, we've got to get them dry and warmed up.'

'What about Warrior?' Cindy asked as she grabbed the saddlebags off the saddle. She wasn't about to leave them behind, not with the phone that she had to give to them. 'Where can I put him?'

'Scott can you take care of him?' She carried the girl into the house as Lou and Amy hurried to find blankets, Jack came over to help get the girl inside and Scott and Ty went out to take the horse to the barn. She looked over at Mallory as they got the girl into the living room. 'Mallory, go find some clothes they can change into.'

Cindy placed the wet saddlebags on the floor, then hurried over to Jessie and the woman. 'Jessie, are you okay?'

'I'm still alive.' She sat up, wincing as she held her hand over her side. She tried to brush Lisa's hand away from looking at her side, but she didn't have the strength left to protest. She bit her lip, fighting back tears from the pain as the woman quickly tore her shirt to look at her wound. 'It's not that bad.'

'Not that bad?' Lisa scoffed as she looked at the deep bloody gash. 'What on earth happened to you child?'

'It's a long story.' She coughed, her chest heaving in pain as she struggled to breathe. More blood was on her hand as she pulled it away, wiping it on her wet clothes. 'I think it's going to need stitches.'

'I'd say it needs more than just stitches.' Lisa took the blanket Amy handed her and wrapped it around the girl, then looked over at Jack as he came back into the room with more blankets. 'I think we need to take Jessie to the hospital.'

'Its not that bad.' She protested as Jack came over to her, kneeling down beside Lisa and Cindy to look at her injury. 'It doesn't hurt too much.' She lied. It was hurting like hell but there was no way she was going to the hospital. 'Please, I don't want to go to the hospital.'

'Your in no condition to be arguing with us sweetheart. You're going to the hospital and that's final.' He looked down at the other girl, then back at her as he got up to grab the keys to the truck. 'Jessie, who's this?'

'Cindy. Can Amy and Lou look after her?' Jessie asked, looking at them. 'I'll explain later, just keep her safe.'

Cindy's eyes widened. 'No, I want to come with you!' She begged. 'Please, I don't want to stay with them. I want to stay with you!'

Jessie mustered her strength to place her hand on the girl's shoulder. 'Cindy, you have to trust me. They won't hurt you. You're safe here.' She didn't see the glances exchanged between the other people standing around them. 'I'll be alright, but I need to know that you are safe. You need to stay here. Alright? Amy and Lou will take good care of you, you don't need to be scared of them. They won't hit you.'

'Jessie-'

'Cindy, I'm sorry but you must trust me. They aren't like the foster parents, they aren't going to abuse you.' She kissed the girl's head as Cindy threw her arms around her. 'You'll be fine. They're good people. I trust them.'

'The storm has lessened for the moment, we should go now.' Jack interrupted, having got his keys off the wall. Putting on his jacket, he knelt down beside the two girls, then turned to Cindy. Whatever had happened for them to have come here and with what Jessie had said to her, he was already starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together. 'Cindy, we're going to get her some help, okay? Jessie is hurt really bad, she needs to go to the hospital.' The girl nodded, not looking at him. 'You'll be alright here, you're safe.' He looked at Jessie, the girl's bruised pale face and pain filled eyes saying more than words. 'Come on honey, let's get you out to the truck.'

'Can you walk?' Lisa asked as she gave the girl a hand to get up.

Jessie nodded, biting her lip as she forced her feet underneath herself and tried to stand. She stood for a moment, leaning against Lisa then her legs gave out under her. She didn't hit the floor though, for Jack and Lisa caught her before she fell. Jack took one look at her, then picked her up bridal style and she didn't argue. She felt so weak, so tired. She was fighting the darkness that was trying to take her back in its grasp. 'Thanks Jack.' She murmured, her head resting on his shoulder.

Jack nodded as he carried her towards the front door. 'Lisa, grab that other blanket and jacket. Tim, can you keep an eye on things here?'

'Sure Jack.' He handed Lisa her mobile off the table so that she didn't forget it as she put on her coat then looked down at the girl. 'We'll look after Cindy, don't you worry.'

'Thanks.' Jessie rested her head against Jack's shoulder again as Tim opened the door for them, gasping as the cold air hit her. The rain had slackened for a moment, but the wind was freezing cold. She nuzzled against Jack as he carried her to the truck, Lisa opening the door and hopping in for him to pass her to her. She coughed, her sides heaving in pain as Lisa held her against herself and wrapped her in another blanket. She looked up at her as she rested against her, Lisa looked terribly worried and it only made her more nervous. Her body language was scaring her. She obviously knew her injuries were worse then she'd thought. 'Guess you didn't expect to see me again.'

'Would have been nice if it was under better circumstances.' She helped the girl into a more comfortable position, the girl half lying on the seat and half on her lap with her head leaning against her chest. Jack closed the door, then hurried around to the driver's side and started the engine. For once, the heater decided to work. Jack backed up slowly, turning the vehicle around then headed out to the road towards the town. The rain started to bucket down again heavier as they pulled out onto the road, the squeal of the windscreen wipers like fingers on a chalkboard. 'What on earth happened sweetheart?'

'Let's say, I'm never going back there.' Jessie managed to get out as she forced herself to stay conscious but she was losing that battle. 'I'll explain everything later, I'm just so tired.'

'You can't sleep yet honey.' Lisa stroked her hair, the worry of not knowing how bad the girls injuries were silently freaking her out. There was a lot of blood on her, from what she could guess the girl had been bleeding for quite some time. The girl was feverish, she was probably in shock and if she had concussion the worst thing she could do was fall asleep. 'Talk to me Jessie, you have to stay awake.'

She nodded, about to say something but stopped by another coughing fit. This time she didn't have the strength to cover her mouth, or wipe the blood off her chin.

Lisa saw the blood she coughed up, wiping it off her face with the corner of the blanket. Coughing up blood wasn't a good sign and it only served to increased her worry. The girls breathing was raspy, fast and shallow as if each breath were a struggle from coughing. 'God Jessica, what did they do to you?'

'Got into a punch up with Howard last night.' She wheezed, again feeling like someone was pressing down on her chest with every breath she took getting harder and harder to take. 'He was beating Cindy and I tried to stop him. He turned on me because I was protecting her from him, then we escaped and didn't look back.'

Lisa looked at Jack and he caught her glance out of the corner of his eye as he concentrated on the road ahead. Anger welled up inside her. Goodness knew what else he had put the kids through if this was anything to go by. Jessica's pale face was black and blue, it was a wonder he hadn't broken her nose into the bargain. She looked at the girls eyes, still shining with that courage even though she was in pain. No wonder Cindy had been so frightened of her leaving her with the others. She didn't know who to trust. The girl's eyes fluttered for a moment, she could see she wanted to sleep but she had to keep her awake. She had to keep her talking. 'Your very fond of Cindy, aren't you?'

Jessica nodded, jumping slightly as thunder rumbled overhead. 'We looked out for each other. All the foster kids do. We had to.' She bit her lip as the truck hit a pothole, her side jarring from the motion. 'Why didn't you try and contact me Lisa? I would have told you how awful it was before it came to this.'

'I tried to Jessie, I rang them all the time. I knew that you wouldn't have mobile service out there, but you never rang me back using their phone.'

Jessie's eyes flashed angrily. 'They never told me you were trying to contact me. I thought you'd forgotten all about me since I'm just an unimportant foster kid.'

'No Jessie, I didn't forget you honey. Jack and I were even planning on going out there tomorrow to see if you were alright. I just wish we had come to see you sooner.'

'It wouldn't have done any good. They would have been watching us like a hawk, I'd never have been able to tell you what was going on.' She coughed again, gasping in pain as her ribs throbbed. 'They really drill the fear of God into those kids. They're too scared to put a toe out of line for fear of getting beaten.'

'Sounds like they put the fear of themselves into you children instead of God.' Grabbing the corner of the blanket she wiped the blood off the girls mouth again. 'That's all over now, you and Cindy are safe. We'll make sure that you don't end up back there.'

'It's not us I'm worried about, it's the other kids.' Jessie bit her lip hard from the pain. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, she felt like she was in water, trying to breath in water. 'They'll know we're gone by now and the others are going to be on the receiving end of their wrath. Can you do something? Tell the police? I gave Cindy the phone you gave me with evidence of how we were treated and our living situation. It should be enough for them to have the kids taken off them.'

'Don't worry, Jack and I will make sure that they're alright just as soon as you get taken care of.'

'Thanks Lisa.' Jessie coughed again, choking on the blood she coughed up. Lisa quickly sat her up and slapped her back to clear her airways so she could breathe. Jessie leaned against her, gasping and heaving for oxygen, whimpering in pain.

'Sssh, I've got you.' Lisa held her arms against her, wishing she could take the girls pain away. Her whimpers tore through her soul, how could anyone be so cruel to a child? 'Your going to be alright, you're going to be alright.'

'We're almost there.' Jack slowed down as they entered the town. 'Just hold on Jessie, you'll be okay.'

Jessie nodded, resting against Lisa. Each breath was a struggle for air. 'I just hope the others will be.'

'Don't worry, we'll see to it, they'll be fine. I promise.' He pulled the truck to a stop in a vacant spot near the entrance then hopped out and Lisa helped the girl move over so he could pick her up. She whimpered softly as he picked her up out of the truck, resting her head against his shoulder as Lisa closed the door. 'I've got you, I've got you.'

'Your going to be alright honey.' Lisa assured her as Jack carried her into the emergency department. 'You'll be okay.'

* * *

Cindy dug into the warm stew Lou handed her with gusto, sitting at the table in dry clothes and wrapped up in warm blankets. She looked at the woman as she sat down, the house quiet with the exception of the rain on the roof and the quiet snoring of the men sleeping on the floor. It was rather late, as far as she could tell everyone except Lou was in bed. 'Thank you.'

'Your most welcome Cindy.' Lou smiled at her. 'I hope you like it. It's not much, just what we had left at short notice. There's some salad and things left too if you want them. We weren't really prepared to have extra guests or we'd have something better to offer you.'

'Yeah, we really dumped ourselves on you, didn't we.' She hoed into the stew, but forced herself to eat slower so that she didn't make herself sick. 'We just didn't have anywhere else to go. I am sorry for just turning up on your doorstep but Jessie said you guys would look after us.'

'We're happy to, Jessie is almost like family so that means we will look after you too.' The girl smiled cautiously as she looked at her. 'Cindy, I know that Jessie's hurt, but why did you two run away? Were they mean to you?'

Cindy nodded as she all but licked the bowl clean then turned quiet and serious as she pushed it aside. 'He used to hit us, he hit all the kids. He and his three boys. It didn't matter if he was drunk or sober, he still hit us. His boys, they used to gang up on me and beat me up till Jessie arrived. She wouldn't let them near me. She was protecting me from him last night when he tried to beat me with a horse whip. Jessie tried to stop him and he beat her but she knocked him out and then we ran away.'

'So that's how Jessie got hurt?'

'Yes.' She nodded again. 'He flung her onto the cobblestones, she was knocked out cold for a few moments but I distracted him so that she could get up. Jessie gave it to him good.'

'It doesn't sound very nice there.' Lou persisted, prompting her to say more. The girl was obviously scared of them and if it was true that they'd been treated like that there was no way those people should have foster children. 'Where did you sleep? Were you in the house?'

'No, in a shed. All eight of us. There were mice, they'd crawl under the covers and wake us up. Jessie got good at catching them though, she'd catch them and kill them so we could sleep. It was really cold too, we used to all huddle up to each other to keep warm.' She paused for a moment, thinking, then snuck quietly over to the saddlebag and got out Jessie's phone. 'Jessie managed to hide it from them, she took pictures and things. She wants to give it to the police. She told me to give it to Jack or Lisa but since they're not here I'll give it to you.'

Lou nodded as she took the phone the girl handed to her without opening it. 'I'll put it aside for them.'

'Thanks Lou.' She glanced at the clock. 'Can you ring them? Find out if Jessie's alright?'

'Sure sweetie if it puts your mind at ease, but you'll need to go to bed after. It is quite late.'

'Alright.' She agreed. 'I'll finish off that salad first though.' Pulling the salad bowl over, she began to eat what was left as Lou headed into the kitchen to make the phone call. She was glad to finally be out of the rain, the storm still rumbling but with less ferocity than before. Silently, she chewed on the lettuce leaves as she listened to Lou on the phone then looked up as she walked back in. 'How is she?'

'Jack doesn't know yet, they haven't told him. He promised to let us know when there is any news so it's time for you to be off to bed. We've made you a bed in Mallory's room.'

'Alright.' She sighed as she got up. 'Just make sure you come wake me when there's news.'

* * *

Lisa paced the hallway of the waiting room as they waited to hear anything about the girl. She'd been there for nearly four hours already and no one had come out yet to tell them how she was. She was angry, no, furious actually at how the girl had been treated, of the shape she was in. The hospital had already called the police and they were to come around in the morning and they'd also rung Clint too but hadn't heard back from him yet. It was late, of course, as the clock ticked closer and closer to midnight.

'Lisa, come sit down. You're making me dizzy walking back and forth like that.' He patted the empty seat next to him. 'Pacing isn't going to make news come any sooner.'

'I know.' She sighed heavily as she sat down beside him. 'I just can't sit still. They should have come to see us by now.'

'Lisa, they will come soon, just relax.' He put his arm around her, and she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. 'Try and get some sleep, it's very late.'

'I can't sleep.' She whispered back in the empty room, the lights dim since it was night time. They were the only people there. Waiting. 'I knew something was amiss when I met them. I should have gone to see her sooner. I knew something was wrong today and I just pushed it aside.'

'They tricked everyone as to what they were really like, not just us Lisa. They fooled Clint, the department, no one guessed they were treating their foster kids like that.'

'Yeah, well I hope they go to jail for a jolly good time. Treating children like that-'

Jack kissed her head as she started to get worked up about it. He knew how much she cared for Jessica, he did too but getting angry wasn't going to do anything. Getting angry wouldn't help Jessie. He felt his phone ring in his pocket and pulled it out as Lisa looked at him questioningly. 'It's Lou.' He whispered as he stood up to take the call, going over to the window to get better service. 'Hi Lou.. No, we're still here... We haven't heard anything yet… Yes, Jessie told us… We'll hand that to the police, the hospital already informed them since Jessica is a foster kid… I see… Tell Cindy we haven't heard yet, but we're sure that she's going to be alright… I'll let you know as we hear anything… Alright, you try and get some sleep… Bye..'

'Cindy's worried about her?'

Jack nodded as he took his seat beside her again. 'Yes, she wanted to know if we had heard anything yet. She's quite worried about her apparently, poor kid. She gave the phone you gave her to Lou, she's keeping it to give to the police.'

'I don't think I want to see what she's got on there to be honest.' Lisa sighed. 'To think they've fooled all those people for years, they're highly respected in their circles. They were revered as having high morals and respected for their work with foster children.'

'Well, it will certainly be a surprise for them all when word gets out.' He looked up as he heard the door open and nudged Lisa as the doctor walked into the room. He and Lisa both stood as she walked over to them. 'How is she?'

Barbara took the mask off her face as she walked over, having come straight from the operating theater out to them. 'Well, it certainly wasn't the first time that she was beaten, but it was definitely the worst. She's got four cracked ribs and the others badly bruised and lots of bruises over her body. That wasn't the worst though, she had slow internal bleeding which we have managed to curb and trauma to her lungs which was making her cough up that blood. We've stitched the wound in her side, it wasn't too deep as it looked like at first but it was quite nasty. I'd like to know how she got that, it is most unusual compared to the rest of her injuries. She's got a concussion too, I'd say that she hit her head on something when she was being beaten.'

'Is she going to be alright though?' Lisa asked, the concern evident in her voice. Jack squeezed her hand gently, his touching doing little to calm her like it normally did. Why? Why had she ended up like this? 'She'll be okay, won't she?'

'She lost a lot of blood, we need to give her a transfusion but we don't have her blood type here at the moment since it is rare. We've got to get it from Calgary, and it won't be here till morning. We did find a person who has the same blood type, if they'd be willing to donate.' Barbara looked from Jack to Lisa. 'Lisa, you're her match. Would you consent to donating?'

'Of course.' She replied without hesitation. It was the least she could do for Jessie, in fact it was the only thing she could do to help her at the moment. 'I'd be happy too.'

'Good.' She nodded. 'I'll go get things ready for it then. You can go see her while you wait. She's sleeping at the moment, we've got her sedated but she'll know you're there. She's in room nineteen. Excuse me.'

Jack looked at Lisa as the doctor headed down the hallway, surprised but not really that she'd agreed without hesitation. He knew how much she cared for the girl. 'You sure about that?'

'Well, I'm not about to say no when she needs it. It's about time someone did something for her, I don't mind. Come on, let's go see her.'


	39. Chapter 4- Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys, **

**I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but it's the best I could do on it (yeah, I get mental blanks too sometimes) and hopefully you guys will think it's better than I do. **

**I feel like Jessie is a little out of character in this chapter, she's more straight to business and direct then she'd normally... I'm trying to write her trying to hold herself together, she's just been through something terrible and the only thing that is stopping her from breaking is her concern about the other foster kids and trying to have some humour in spite of her condition. **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.0**

Jessie opened her eyes groggily as she heard the sound of that beeping from the machine in her ear, driving her crazy. She struggled to gain her bearings for a moment, then remembered that she had been taken to the hospital last night by Jack and Lisa. She wrinkled her nose in disgust from the smell of antiseptic. She hated hospitals.

She looked over at the window, the sun just shining through the crack in the curtains. It was morning, still early though she could guess. She coughed as she tried to sit up a little better, her breathing felt easier and her pain had lessened some so for that she was thankful. She glanced down at the needle in her hand, then at the stand above her. There was an IV bag connected to her, but also another one that looked like it had blood in it. So, they must have been giving her a transfusion. She honestly didn't think she'd lost that much blood. Obviously, she had if they were giving her a transfusion.

She glanced around the rest of the room, a small smile touching her lips as she saw Lisa asleep sitting in a chair leaning against Jack, the guy also asleep. They looked so cute together, really really cute. She coughed again, trying not to wake them but she startled Lisa and then Jack was awake too. She cringed. 'Sorry.'

'It's not your fault honey, I've been awake for ages.' Lisa exclaimed with a tired yawn as she walked over to her, bringing her chair over closer. 'How are you feeling?'

'Better than last night.'

'I should hope so.' Jack added, coming over next to Lisa. 'You had us pretty worried last night young lady.' He touched her cheek gently, careful not to touch her bruises. 'You really had us worried sweetheart, you were in quite a state.'

'Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to worry you. I just didn't know where else to go or who to turn to.'

'We're just glad you're alright now honey.' Lisa took her hand, the girl smiling at her. 'Aren't we Jack?'

'Of course we are.' He agreed. 'And I know of a particular young girl who will be very happy knowing that you're alright.'

'Is she awake?' Barbara asked quietly as she looked in and Lisa nodded. 'How do you feel this morning Jessie?'

'Not too bad.' She replied as the doctor came in to check on her. 'Still keeping you in a job.'

'I see your sense of humour hasn't been affected.' She teased as she changed the empty IV bag to a full one. 'You're a lucky girl Jessie.'

'Maybe, I don't feel too lucky.' She could only guess what her face looked like from how it felt, and it was a bit sore and swollen. 'When can I get out of here?'

Lisa chuckled. 'Jess, just because you're feeling better doesn't mean you can get out of here anytime soon.'

'You listen to Lisa Jessica, she's right. You're not going anywhere for at least a week, at the absolute minimum.'

Jessie groaned loudly. 'Really?'

'Really. You've got a few cracked ribs that need to have an eye on them, trauma to your lungs and slight internal bleeding, not to mention that gash in your side and concussion. You're not going anywhere any time soon, and no climbing out of windows.' She tapped her nose with her pen as she paused writing on her chart. 'I've seen your type before, young Missy.'

'Internal bleeding hey? No wonder it was hard to breathe.' She ignored the look on Lisa's face but it did amuse her. Obviously they did care about what happened to her then. 'I guess I'm stuck here then and I won't go climbing out of the window, you have my word.'

'Good. We don't want people thinking this hospital is so bad that our patients want to escape from it.' Barbara teased light-heartedly as she placed the clipboard back on the end of the bed, then she turned serious. 'Jessie, I had to report your injuries to the police and the child welfare department since you are a minor and they coincide with being abused. They want to speak with you as soon as you are able too and they'll want to know what happened.'

'I understand. I'm more than happy to tell them what happened. The sooner, the better.'

'I understand that you're not the only foster child they have.'

'Yes, that's why it's important that I can talk to them as soon as possible. I'm worried about the safety of the other children.'

'As am I, due to the nature of your injuries.' She glanced down at her watch. 'My shift ends in half an hour, but I'll let them know that you're ready to speak with them, as long as you feel that you're ready.'

'That would be good. Thank you.'

'Alright, well I'll leave you three alone now and go make a couple phone calls.'

Jessie turned back to Lisa and Jack as the doctor left the room. 'So, what have I missed out on while I've been away?'

* * *

'Cindy. Cindy?'

Cindy groaned as someone shook her shoulder and she opened her eyes. Light was filtering through the window, it was morning already. She rolled over, looking up at Lou. 'Any news about Jessie?'

Lou smiled as she nodded. 'Jack just rang, she's going to be alright. Mallory is finding something for you to wear, and then we can go see her, alright?'

'Alright! Thank you Lou!'

'Your welcome Cindy. Jack said that the police and a person from the Child Welfare Department would like to speak to you and Jessie about what happened. They might be there, they might not be. I just thought that I should let you know.'

'Okay.' She nodded as she sat up, pushing the covers back. 'We should take the phone then, just in case.'

'Is she up?' Mallory asked as she looked in, then walked in as she saw the girl sitting up. 'I found you a shirt and a pair of jeans that should fit you. I've got you some boots too, those old sneakers are pretty much done for.'

'Yeah, they're pretty worn out. Thanks Mallory.' Cindy smiled as she took the clothes and the boots. 'Jessie was right, you guys are way nicer than our foster parents.'

'It's just some old clothes and boots-' Mallory started but quickly stopped when she saw the look Lou shot at her. 'Sorry.'

'We'll leave you to get changed.' Lou added as she got up. 'There's a hairbrush on the dresser so that you can tidy your hair and we'll have breakfast before we go.'

'Alright, thank you. I won't be long.' She waited till they left the room then slipped out of the pyjamas she'd been lent and put on the clothes they'd given her to wear. Mallory was right about the shoes, they were done for and so was her old clothes too. It was just lucky she'd worn extra clothes when they'd taken off, because if she hadn't she wouldn't have been able to make Jessie bandages.

Pulling the boots on over her socks, they were a little big for her. Glancing around, she saw a notepad and tore a couple of blank pages from it then scrunched them up and placed them in the toe of the shoes. They fit better now.

Going over to the dresser she picked up the hair brush and ran it through her tangled blonde hair until it had some resemblance of being neat. Pulling it up into a high ponytail, she thought of when Fiona would plat her hair. Hopefully she was alright. She looked in the mirror, her black eye looking painfully at her. She touched it gently, it was still swollen and sore but it was nothing compared to the beating she'd had before Jessie turned up. Jessie had made sure that both Howard and his boys stayed away from her. She'd certainly given him an absolute what for the other night, even if she got banged up in the process.

A towel and a small basin of water had been left for her too and she quickly wiped the dirt and tear stains off her cheeks. She guessed that she had been crying again last night, though she had no recollection of it. Feeling a little better, she looked again at her reflection and was satisfied. She hadn't felt this good since she'd been in that foster home. Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled. She was safe and far away from those people.

Making sure everything she'd used was left tidy, she headed out to the dining room. The men and their beds had disappeared, it was quiet. She heard a noise from the kitchen and saw Lou and Mallory sitting down to eat breakfast and headed over to them. 'Thank you for the lend of the clothes.'

Mallory smiled as she looked up. 'They fit alright?'

'Yeah. Boots are a little big but they'll do.' She took an empty seat and sat down, glancing at the clock. It was after nine. She glanced again in astonishment. 'You should have woken me earlier.'

'No, you needed to sleep.' Lou handed her a bowl of muesli and fruit. 'It's not much-'

'It's more than enough. Thank you.' She poured some milk on it then dug in. 'Can I see Warrior before we go?'

'Sure, I think he's out in the round yard.'

'Good. Jessie will be happy knowing her horse is looked after.'

'I'll come with you.' Mallory offered as she placed her empty bowl in the sink. 'I'm heading out anyway to check on Copper. He's the horse that I ride.'

Cindy nodded as she ate the last spoonful. 'We won't be long.'

'That's alright, I've got to wash these up and grab a couple of things. I'll see you outside soon.'

'Come on then.' Mallory hurried to the door, throwing the girl a coat to put on. 'It's a little chilly from the storm last night.'

'You're telling me, we rode through it.' Cindy chucked as they walked out towards the corral. 'I've been meaning to ask how that mountain lion is.'

Mallory paled. Had she seen her swiping scraps and feeding her before sunrise? 'How do you know about that?'

'Jessie told me about Cougar.' She climbed up onto the corral fence as the stallion ambled over to them. 'How are you doing boy, hey?' She scratched his forehead as he rubbed against her. 'I guess you're good. How is Cougar?'

'She's good.'

'Jessie will be very happy to hear that.' She hopped off the fence into the pen, patting the stallions neck. 'She's been worried about her.'

'Well, she never rang to see how she was.'

'It wasn't exactly a resort, we weren't allowed to use the phone.' Cindy scoffed with indignation. 'She would have rung if she could.'

Mallory caught in her tone that it was best not to pursue that any further. 'So, what's your story?'

She sighed, rubbing the stallions shoulder. 'My parents died in a plane crash from a storm when I was little, my grandmother has been raising me but she took a fall awhile back and broke her hip so I was placed in foster care till she recovered. It shouldn't be much longer now till I can go back, I miss her and my pets.'

'Your lucky to have somewhere to go. Jessie doesn't.'

'Why can't she stay here?'

'I've asked them that question myself and the only answer that I get is that it's complicated.' She climbed over the fence and joined Cindy patting the horse. 'I guess she'll be having to go to another foster home once they find her one.'

'I don't think she'd stay there long. She's told me that if they put her in another home she'll just run away, especially if it was as bad as the one we just left.'

'Alright Cindy.' Lou shouted from over at the truck. 'Time to go.'

'Coming.' She shouted back, giving Warrior one last pat. 'I'll see you when I get back, boy. Bye Mallory.'

'Bye Cindy.'

Cindy quickly climbed over the fence and ran over to the truck as Mallory headed to the barn, hopping in the passenger side as Lou started the engine. 'Did you get the phone?'

'Yes, it's in my bag.' Lou nodded as she put the truck into gear and reversed out of its park. 'We probably won't stay too long, Jessie is going to need to rest. How about after I take you to get a milkshake?'

'Only if you want to, I don't want to trouble you.'

'It's no trouble at all. We'll grab Jessie some flowers too before we go visit her. Now sit back, relax and enjoy the ride.'

* * *

'Lou's coming into town now, they'll be here soon.' Jack announced as he walked back in from being on the phone. 'Cindy sure sounds excited to come see you.'

Jessie chuckled. 'Cindy has been my little shadow since I arrived at that awful place. She's the only good thing that's come out of that awful situation.'

'Do you want to talk about it?' Lisa prompted gently, the girl had been shying away from it all morning. She'd say something, then quickly change the subject like she was scared to talk about it.

'I'll wait till the police and the social worker arrive, I'd prefer to only talk about it once. So Jack, what happened to that mustang stallion Amy was trying to tame?'

'He got turned loose, he's back up in the mountains now.'

'That's good, I'm glad he's where he belongs.'

'Excuse us, I hope we're not interrupting anything but we need to speak with Jessica.' A woman said as she entered the room, followed by two police officers Jessie knew very well. She walked over to Jack and Lisa, shaking their hands as they stood up to meet her. 'You must be Jack Bartlett and Lisa Stillman. I'm Rebecca Donnavan, I'm filing in for Clint since he's currently out of town at the moment.'

'Good to meet you.' Jack shook her hand warmly. 'I take it Clint and the doctor have filled you in with what has happened.'

'Yes, they have.' She turned to Jessica. 'And you must be Jessica.'

'I don't see any other Jessica's, do you?' Jessie teased, then looked at Nick and Maggie. 'You guys have got to be sick of me by now.'

Nick laughed. 'You certainly have kept us busy, that's for certain. At least we're not staging a search party right now though, you seem to have forsaken the fine art of climbing out hospital windows for the moment.'

'Can't do that with broken ribs, at least I draw the line somewhere.' She chuckled.

'Well.' Rebecca interrupted their little catch up. 'You've most likely been told why we're here but just so you know what the process is I'll fill you in on it anyway.' The girl nodded as Lisa helped her sit up a little higher so she could see them better. 'Last night, the doctor on duty rang the police and I to report a possible case of child abuse and we wanted to speak with you to see if you could shed some light on what has happened to you so we can decide what our next course of action is to be.'

Jessie nodded. 'I understand. Can Jack and Lisa stay while you talk to me? I'd feel better if they were here.'

'Of course, they're welcome to stay.' She took a seat beside her as she pulled out a notepad to write down notes. 'So Jessie, what happened?'

Jessie took a deep breath as Lisa held her hand reassuringly. 'Well, would you like me to start at the beginning or just from before we ran away?'

'Either. It's up to you.'

'Alright, I'll start from the beginning when I arrived there.'


	40. Chapter 5- Old Demons,Uncertain Futures

**Hi Guys,**

**Well, I don't know where to begin... I'm pretty sure everyone has heard about the Corona Virus and whats going on so I'm not going to focus on that. Its in the news, its in the papers, it is everywhere and I think we need something different to keep our minds busy in the wake of such a horrible worldwide event. **

**I am going to keep posting my story to give you all something to look forward to and will try and be more regular in my updates. I've started on the third story in the Saga (would tell you the title but that's a huge Spoiler lol) and am currently writing the 8th chapter so I'm very happy with my progress so far.**

**I was going to upload a couple of days ago but I've been sick with something since last Friday and its really given me a knock-around but I'm starting to feel better and had the energy to get the laptop out and update so here I am. **

**I have always enjoyed writing for this fandom and I'm sure over the coming weeks we are going to need the support of each other to help keep each other sane. I want to encourage you all to try and do something kind for someone each day, be it a smile if you still are allowed to go out in society or ringing up a friend or just posting a kind comment to someones post. Be the light in someone's darkness, kindness always comes back to you. Not only will you make someone's day, it will make yourself feel good to. I struggle with social anxiety, I hate being in crowds (like in shopping centers) but I force myself to find at least one person to smile to. That's all it takes and you may never know what effect a simple gesture such as a smile could have on a person. Keep smiling folks, even in the face of everything that's happening around us. We have to be strong, we have to be courageous. We have to help each other, we need to look out for each other. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys take encouragement from my words. I need them as much as any person (I'm dealing with a lot at the moment, I can't even go visit my grandmother in the nursing home because they closed it to all visitors and they didn't even have the audacity to let us know!) and I need to focus on something else so I'm going to continue to write my stories so you all can enjoy them. **

**This chapter is slightly shorter then the others (I apologize for that, sorry) but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. It's probably not my best chapter *shrugs* (I have high expectations for my work) and I'm not satisfied with it but I couldn't figure out anyway to make it any better so I just left it the way it was...**

* * *

**Chapter 5.0 **

'When I arrived at their house, I thought that I would actually live _in the house_ but Howard said I wasn't going to be living in the house with them. I didn't mind when he said that on the way there, but when I saw the place that I was supposed to sleep in, I didn't like it at all. There was a shed where the foster kids were to sleep, out near the horse barn. It just looked like an ordinary shed on the outside but inside it was a different matter.' She fiddled with her blanket as she spoke. 'It was bare, except for beds and some of them were nothing but a mat and a blanket on the floor. It was disgusting in there, mice left their mark on everything and at night they would crawl over you, biting at you. I got quite good at catching them and killing them, the other kids didn't, they were too scared of them.'

'So, did you tell them about the mice?'

'Yes, I did but they wouldn't do anything about them. Mice were the least of our problems, I could get rid of them, I couldn't get rid of the rest of them.' She paused for a moment then continued. 'Howard and Ruth forced us to work from sun up till after dark. The two older girls, Tilly and Fiona worked in the house for Ruth. I never set a foot inside the house, so I don't know what happened to them when they'd work in there but they would be so tired when they returned to the shed they'd be asleep before their head hit their bed. The rest of us, myself, Cindy, Rachel, Jenny, James and Bobby were put to work around the place. I didn't mind the work, like cleaning up after the horses and fixing fences because I'm old enough to do it, where Bobby is just five. He couldn't do what Howard wanted, even though he did try.'

'So, there's eight of you children? I thought there were nine. There's a girl missing according to their files, a Cynthia. Did you see her?'

'I'm afraid not. You would need to talk to Fiona about her, I don't really know what happened except that she tried to run away, they caught her and she didn't come back.'

'I see.' She continued writing down notes, frowning. 'I'll just interrupt you again for a moment with another question. Do you think that the children still in their care are safe?'

'Definitely not. I wanted to help the rest of them get away, but I couldn't. Only Cindy and I got away, Cindy is coming here with Jack's granddaughter.'

'I see.' She mused. 'Did Howard ever lay his hand on you and the others?'

'Yes, a kid got beaten everyday. Howard has a very bad temper, and when he was drinking his tether was even shorter. The slightest thing would cause him to fly into a rage, it was worse when he'd been drinking and then he'd come into the shed and take it out on a kid that he picked. I would take the beatings more often than not so that the other kids didn't get hit. I could handle it, but the younger kids didn't deserve it. He'd take a kid out to the barn and hit with whatever was on hand. A lead-rope, whip, his hand. It wasn't little slaps either, it was good hard whacks. The night Cindy and I escaped he was going to hit her with a horse whip, one of those old racing ones. He'd been drinking too, and heavily so when I tried to stop him he started swinging punches and I swang them back. He knocked me down and I landed on an exposed brick, that's how I got that gash in my side. Cindy got in and held him off till I got back up again and I knocked him out and we tied him up and locked him in a stall then took off. Fiona stole us food from the house and we grabbed our things and left. As far as I know, he was still out cold when we ran.'

Rebecca nodded as she continued writing notes. 'Jessie, the doctor said your injuries weren't from just one beating. How many times did he beat you?'

'To be honest, I lost count. Him and his three boys. He didn't try and stop them from beating the girls, he encouraged it. I taught them to leave Cindy and the other kids alone but I did get roughed up for my troubles. It was worth it though so they'd leave the other kids alone.'

'Did he or his boys try to hurt you in any other way?'

'He didn't, but it was on the boys minds. They soon dropped that caper when I hit them over the head with a lump of wood. They didn't try touching me after that.'

'Right.' She turned to the police officers standing behind her. 'I am concerned about the other children, I think an unexpected visit is in order.'

'Jessie, look what I've got you.' Cindy exclaimed excitedly as she came into the room, then quickly became quiet as she saw the police officers. She looked down, not looking them in the eye as she approached the girls bed. 'I brought you flowers.'

'Oh, thank you Cindy, they're beautiful.' Jessie took them, smelling the fragrant blossoms. 'Mmm.'

'You must be Cindy, aren't you?' Rebecca asked as the girl nodded. 'We were just about to leave, but we wanted to talk to you.'

'About that bad man that hurt Jessie?' She asked timidly, still not looking up at them.

'Yes, Jessie was saying that he hits you children and makes you work hard. She also said that you had to live in a shed with rats and mice. Is that true?'

Cindy nodded. 'He would hit me all the time before Jessie showed up, but she wouldn't let him after she arrived. She tried to stop him from hitting the other kids too. Are you going to take the other kids away from him?'

'We're going to go visit them and decide on what to do Cindy.'

'Well you better make sure you get the other kids away from them. They don't have Jessie to look after them any more. Fiona tried her best, but she's always working in the house and they don't have anyone else looking out for them.'

'What about the phone Cindy?' Jessie interrupted. 'Where's the phone?'

'I've got it.' She handed it to her. 'Lou was looking after it but she said I should give it back to you so you could give it to the police.'

Jessie nodded then looked at Rebecca, handing her the phone. 'There's pictures of the living quarters and such on there, videos and voice recordings too of Ruth and Howard talking. I think you'll find it quite helpful in your inquiries, those people have fooled the department for way too long.'

'Alright, thank you Jessie. You have been a very big help. You too Cindy. We'll need to talk to you more later, but we'll leave you alone with Jessie for now.' She looked over at Jack and Lisa as she and the police officers headed out. 'We'll be in touch with you soon as we have an idea of where we go next.'


	41. Chapter 6- Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys! **

**Well, since today is my birthday I thought I might give you all a present and upload the next chapter early! I hope this update finds you all well, wherever you are. **

**Things get a little tense in this chapter... I wanted to show the internal struggle that Jessie is going through regarding what has happened to her, and how it affects how she treats those around her. She's been through a lot, she's been thinking a lot as well and she's been struggling a long time hench her behs at the end of the chapter. I hope I've managed to do her struggle justice and not ruin her relationship with Lisa too much (no spoilers)**

**Anyway, enjoy and have a good day! **

* * *

**Chapter 6.0**

Jessie patted the bed beside her as the social worker and the two police officers left, inviting the girl to come sit beside her. Cindy smiled widely as she clambered on up, being careful not to get caught up in the IV line. She chuckled as the girl nuzzled into her and she put her arm around her. 'How's my favourite girl this morning?'

'Okay. I had a good sleep.' She looked up at her. 'I got a good feed too.'

'You probably are better than me then if I know Lou. Hospital food isn't that great.'

Neither is dog food. I still can't believe Bobby ate that from its bowl.'

Jessie saw the look on Lisa's face. Yep, unfortunately it was true. 'Well, let's hope that they won't be there for much longer. Hopefully, they get taken from them soon.'

'Yeah, I hope so too.' She sighed, then looked over at the flowers on the bedside table. 'Do you really like the flowers? I didn't know what ones to get you, there were so many! Lou said it would help cheer you up.'

'Of course I like them and both you and them have cheered me up, buttercup.'

'Good. I'm happy then.'

Lisa smiled as she saw the two girls lying there together without a care in the world. Jessie looked so grown up, her arm around the younger girl as they spoke. The young girl obviously looked up to her like a big sister figure and she could see how much they cared for each other. It was cute, if she didn't think of what circumstances had brought them together. What Jessie had said made her sick to her stomach that someone could treat children like that and something told her that what she had said wasn't all. She turned to Jack standing beside her, her voice a meer whisper. 'Jack, aren't they adorable?'

He chuckled. 'Very. They obviously have a strong bond with each other. Cindy's taken a shining to Jess and she has to her.'

'Poor kids, I'd hate to imagine what they've been through. Hearing about it is bad enough. How could anyone be so cruel?'

'I don't know Lis, but I'm sure they're going to have the full force of the law on them for treating them like that.'

'What scares me is that I had a feeling that something wasn't right and I just pushed it aside. I should have said something, done-'

'Lisa, there's nothing either of us could have done to change it, short of taking care of her ourselves and we both know that it's not possible.'

'Jessie could have died Jack. You saw the way she was last night.' She replied bluntly. 'If she didn't get to us when she did she wouldn't have made it. She would have bled to death. I just wish I'd gone to see her sooner, made sure that she was okay.'

'I know Lisa, but you can't keep wishing you'd done this or that when you can't go back and rewrite the past. There's nothing you could change.'

Lisa sighed. 'I know. I just wish that-'

'Lisa.' He caught her eyes and held her gaze. 'If wishes were horses, beggars would ride.'

'I know, I know.' She sighed again then she chuckled as a thought came to her. 'Why do you have to be the sensible one for?'

Jack laughed, shaking his head. 'I don't know, you've got me there.'

'What's so funny, you two?' Jessie asked as she and Cindy looked at them.

'Lisa says I'm the sensible one of us two.' He replied as he and Lisa left their own conversation and went over to the girls. 'It was nice of you to get Jessie flowers Cindy.'

'Yeah.' Cindy smiled. 'Lou brought them, I just picked them. There were so many to choose from.'

'So, you like Lou then?'

'She's nice. She said she's going to take me for a milkshake before we head home.'

Lisa chuckled. 'And where is Lou?'

'Out in the car, she said she had some phone calls to make.' Cindy hopped down off the bed and sat down in the chair left by the social worker. 'So, what's wrong with you? How long will it be till you can get out of here?'

Jessie sighed. 'At the very least, they want me here for a week.'

'A week?' She squeaked. 'Why?'

'Apparently I've got cracked ribs, my lung is injured and I had internal bleeding that they had to fix, not to mention that gash in my side and to top it off, concussion.'

'You were most definitely not fine then.' Cindy chastised. 'You should have told me that you were really hurt and not tried to hide it.'

'I'm sorry Cindy, but there really wasn't much you could have done. You know what would have happened if they caught us.' She sighed, picking the threads in her blanket again. 'It's behind us now, let's leave it there, shall we?'

The girl nodded. 'Alright.'

Jessie could see that there was more on her mind than just the state of her health. 'Cheer up hon, I'm alright. We both are.'

'He could have killed you, Jessie-'

'But he didn't.' She interrupted, placing a finger to the girls lips. 'I don't want you thinking about it, alright? You already have more than enough to deal with without blaming yourself for him beating me. It wasn't your fault. I promised you that I would protect you and I meant it.'

'Look where that got you.' Cindy sniffed. 'In hospital.'

'Oh Cindy. Come here.' She placed her arm around her as she moved closer. 'Cindy, when I make a promise, I see it through, no matter what. I protect those I love and I love you, you little rascal. I don't want you blaming yourself. It was my choice. I don't like seeing you sad, I want you to be happy. Try not to blame yourself, for my sake.'

'Okay.' She shrugged her shoulders. 'if that's what you want I'll try.'

'Good girl.'

Lisa looked at her watch, and then at Cindy. 'I think it's almost time to go. Jessie needs her rest. We can bring you in again later to see her.'

'Alright.' Cindy nodded as she stood up, giving the older girl a hug. 'I'll give Warrior a carrot and hug for you.'

'Thank you Cindy.' Jessie smiled as she hugged her back. 'You behave yourself for them now, you hear?'

'Yes, yes. I will.'

'Make sure you do.' She called after her as they left the room, then called Lisa back. 'Lisa, can you wait a moment?'

'Sure.' Lisa glanced at Jack and Cindy, waving them on. 'You two go, I'll catch you up.' She turned back to the girl, taking the chair beside her. 'Yes Jess?'

'Did I handle that right?' She asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. 'I mean, I don't really have much experience with others my own age and especially not as a sibling figure.'

'I think you handled it quite well to be honest.' She replied. 'Its funny, you telling her exactly what I told you not so very long ago.'

'Yeah.'

Lisa looked at the girl as she became silent. Something was troubling her, she could feel it and she guessed that it was from that foster home. 'Jessie, are you alright?'

'I guess.' She shrugged, then burst out. 'I don't know, I mean I think I am but what happened-' She bit her lip as her eyes began to water. 'Those kids should never have been treated the way they were. The animals were treated better, and only because they were actually worth something. We were just their slaves. They never knew what Howard was going to do next, any little thing would earn them a beating. And when he'd been drinking-' Her voice trailed off. 'It was like walking on ice, just waiting for it to crack.'

'Ssssh. It's okay Jess, you're away from him now. You're alright.'

Jessie nodded as she blew her nose on the tissue Lisa handed her. 'I just needed to get it out. I wasn't going to break around Cindy. She thinks me a hero or something.'

Lisa smiled understandingly. 'You've been trying to stay strong for her when really you're breaking inside. You need to let go, you have to let it out.'

'Only when she's not around. I don't want her to think I'm a weak coward.'

'But you're not honey, you're not a coward.' She gently reprimanded. 'Your the strongest girl I know. What you've been through, I can't imagine, but yet you keep on. You keep pressing on, regardless of what it is that is trying to push you back down. When you fall, you get back up. You keep going, you keep trying. You don't give up. That's not cowardice, that's bravery. That's strength. That's courage. Of all the things you are, you are most certainly not a coward. You never were one and I know you will never be one.'

Jessie sniffed as she nodded, her eyes reflecting her torn emotions and the struggle she was going through inside.' But I'm ready to give up. I've had enough. I can't keep on going. Every time I close my eyes, every time I hear nothing but the sound of silence, every time I hear a yell or shout I remember. I remember those beatings from my father, my mother's murder, finding Robert dead, running for my life, my father-' She spat the word out the second time like it was poison. 'Trying to kill me, him trying to kill you, his dead eyes boring holes in me, the nightmares and then that foster home. I just can't forget them, they won't lose their grip on me. I feel like I'm breaking. I feel like the world is crushing me, tearing me apart one horrible memory at a time. I just want it to end. I just want it all to end. Maybe it would have been better if I had died. Maybe I should have died.'

'And who would gain anything by you dying? Only yourself.' Lisa replied bluntly. She had to shake the girl out of that mindset as soon as she could. It wasn't healthy for her to be in that mindset, once a person believed they were better dead most often then not they followed through with their thoughts. ''Certainly not Cindy. That girl worships the ground you walk on. And what about us? We care about you very much.'

'Obviously not enough to make sure that I didn't go to a foster home.' With the look on Lisa's face she instantly regretted what she had said. 'I'm sorry Lis, I-'

'Jessie, I know you are going through a lot and that foster home certainly was not the best thing for you, but you have to understand that we just can't commit to looking after you. It wouldn't be fair to you.'

'I'd much rather be left by myself than get beaten Lisa.' _But why would they want you anyway? _The thought screamed through her mind. _You're just a worthless piece of crap. Lisa and Jack might say that they care about you, but no, they don't. They only pretend to. They only pretend that they care about you. Face it Jessica, you are not worthy to be loved. No one will ever really love or care about you. It's only about what's in it for them. If Jack and Lisa really cared about you, they would find a way to make it work. They don't want you anymore then your father did. The only person who you can rely on is yourself. You can't trust people. You only leave yourself open to be hurt. _'I think I need to get some rest now.'

She nodded sadly. That certainly had gone downhill at a rate of knots. 'I'll come see you later?'

'Don't bother. You probably have way better things to do then get harnessed with an invalid like myself. Just go!'

Lisa couldn't hide her hurt and surprised emotions as she quickly exited the girls room. Maybe Jessie was right. Maybe they could have done something. She could certainly see why she would react like that if she was in her shoes. She'd been let down too many times, she was broken and hurting. Who knew the thoughts racing through her mind?

Jessica sat in stunned silence as the room was still and quiet after Lisa's hasty exit. Why had she said that? Why had she lashed out at her? She'd just told her that she didn't want to see her. What had taken her over? What had happened? She put her hands to her head as she tried to stop her pounding thoughts. Why oh why had she said that? She had just pushed away the only person she knew really cared for her. Her father's laughter rippled through her mind, his words echoing to the very core of her soul. She was breaking. She was being torn apart by her emotions and her memories. Her tears began to flow and this time, she didn't quench them. She cried for everything she had lost. Her mom, Robert, Lillian and now, the only people left in the world who cared if she lived or died.

* * *

Jack looked at Lisa as they drove back to Heartland in silence. She hadn't said a word since leaving the hospital, she'd just stared out at the scenery as it flashed by the window. Something was wrong. Something had happened. Looking over at her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. 'Lisa? Are you okay?'

Lisa nodded, refusing to look at him as tears ran down her cheeks so he didn't see her crying. Why had the girl said that? What made her lash out at her like that? She knew that he was waiting for an answer, so she swallowed hard and forced herself to sound normal. 'I'm,... Fine. Just, a bit tired. It was a long night.'

Jack could tell in the waiver of her voice that she wasn't fine and he slowed the truck to a stop on the edge of the road and turned the ignition off. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he turned her towards himself. He looked at her as she looked down, ashamed. She'd been crying. 'Lisa? What's wrong?'

'Jessie.' She managed to get out. 'She said that if we really cared about her, we would have stopped her from going to the foster home. She said that we would find a way to make it work. She basically told me that she didn't want to see me again.'

'Oh Lisa.' He put his arm around her. He could see that it'd hurt her, what Jessie had said. 'Jessie didn't mean it Lisa.'

'But she did. She did mean it Jack.'

'She's going through a lot right now, she's not herself. She's upset, angry, hurt, she's not thinking straight. She needed to lash out at someone and unfortunately it was you. With what she's just gone through, I'm not surprised that she reacted and said that. She's hurting Lisa, she's hurting bad.'

'But she's not half wrong Jack. We should have done something, checked up on them somehow, _anything.'_

'Lisa, short of us looking after her ourselves, there's nothing else that we could have done. It wasn't in our hands, it's not our decision. She's a ward of the state, what we think is best doesn't matter. They'll do as they see fit.'

'I know, but-' Her voice trailed off as she wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. 'What should I do?'

'Give her time Lis, just give her time.'


	42. Chapter 7- Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys,**

**Hope everyone is well, my family and I are going ok. Not much else to say really except that I'm thankful for your reviews and I'm glad you guys are continuing to enjoy my story. I'm hoping to upload every two to three days but I'm also trying to keep enough writing so I can continue to upload and as of late I haven't been able to get any chapters done. **

**To Toni Pierce, haha, give them time, give them time. They'll kiss *eventually* lol. Thank you Siriam for your review too, your well wishes mean a lot to me.**

**Anyway, enjoy! (Get ready for another emotional, tense chapter. You have been warned.)**

* * *

**Chapter 7.0 **

Jessie stared at the clock as the minutes ticked slowly by. She couldn't rest, she couldn't sleep. Her words she had said to Lisa echoed in her mind. Those cruel words. She should never have said those words to her. She had meant it at the time, but now she could see that she shouldn't have. It wasn't Lisa's fault that she couldn't take care of her. She shouldn't have lashed out at her like that. It wasn't fair to her. She'd lashed out at her horribly, and all she done was to push away the person who really cared for her. She wished that she could take it back, take it all back but she couldn't. The damage had been done. She knew Lisa wouldn't come back, not with the way she had told her to go and basically not come back.

She knew why she had said it, but still it didn't make it right. She had wished to live with Jack and Lisa way before she had gone to that foster home and all the foster home had done was drive that desire deeper into her soul. Jack didn't drink, he didn't yell or scream at her, he didn't hit her. They fed her good, they kept her safe. Lisa spent time with her when she could, she could talk to her, open up to her about how she felt. Lisa didn't swear at her, didn't tell her she was worthless, didn't get mad at her. All she wanted was a place where she felt that she belonged, where she had worth and was wanted. She felt that at Heartland, yet she knew that with all the longing in the world, she'd never be able to stay.

She felt that they didn't want to take care of her since she was just a worthless half-bred, a daughter of a drug addict and a murderer but the nagging conscious in the back of her mind told her that it wasn't true. They would have taken her in if they could have. They did care about her, otherwise they would have said that she had to go when she'd been staying there before she had gone to the foster home. She knew deep down in her heart that they would have looked after her if circumstances were different. It was their caring that had driven her to return to Heartland when she and Cindy had escaped. Something told her she'd be safe there, that they would look after her. Now, she probably had forever messed it up by her angry and hurt words. She growled low in her throat at herself as she clenched her fist. Why did she do that?

Lunch came and went. The doctor and nurses on duty came to check her over, but other than that she was left alone. Left alone with her thoughts and regretting more and more what she had done. Her father's words and voice echoed in her mind, pushing her further and further into anger and hate and hurt. It was like she was trapped in a hole she couldn't get out of. Like she was swimming in an ocean of regrets, pain, tears and hurt. She couldn't escape. His words played over and over in her mind, giving way to what had happened at the foster home. The swearing, the drinking, the beating, the screaming...

**Flash Back Start **

_Jessie's eyes flamed with anger as she heard Howard yelling at James, swearing and cussing at the boy as he pulled him by the ear towards the barn. She had only been there for three days already, but she was fast learning what these people were really like. James cried out in pain again as Howard shoved him into the building and she saw red. He didn't deserve to be treated like that. None of the children did. Already she was learning that the kids in his care were beaten regularly, but she vowed that was going to change if she had anything to do with it. It made her angry the way they were treated. They had done nothing that could justify the beatings he dished out upon them. _

_Throwing down her pitchfork, she hurried over to the barn, running as fast as she could. Maybe she could stop him before he really laid it into the boy, he didn't deserve to get hit. Opening the door, she growled in her throat as she saw him cowering on the floor, cornered and trapped as Howard laid his boot into him. 'Leave him alone!' _

_He turned to her, giving the boy another kick. 'And who do you think you are to stop me? Get back to work before I lay it into you. The boy has to be taught a lesson.'_

_'And what lesson exactly are you trying to teach him by kicking and swearing at him?' She took another step forward, showing him that she wasn't afraid of him. 'What did he do to warrant getting treated like this?' _

_'He questioned my authority. He had the audacity to back chat me.'_

_'And what, kicking him black and blue is going to change that? I think you've given him enough, leave him alone.'_

_'Leave it Jessica, or you'll be next.' He seared, turning from the boy and shaking his fist in her face. 'You do not want to cross me.'_

_Jessie stared him in the eyes, her courage unfaltering. She didn't flinch. She wouldn't back down. 'I am not scared of you. You leave him alone. That goes for all of us. Go find someone else your own size to beat up.'_

_'I'm warning you Jessica Hawkins, don't cross me.'_

_'And I'm warning you.' Her eyes flashed with anger. 'You leave the children alone.' She held her gaze steady until he finally sneered then pushed her with his shoulder as he walked past. She growled in her throat as she watched him leave, then turned back to James and knelt down beside him. 'He's gone now. Are you okay?' _

_James nodded timidly. 'Thank you for making him stop. We're all too scared of him to stand up to him.'_

_'Well, luckily for you, I'm not.' She smiled as she gave him her hand and helped him to his feet. 'Come on, let's get back to work.'_

**Flash Back End **

She growled in her throat as she remembered that man. She might have said that she wasn't afraid of him, that he didn't scare her but he did. The first time she had been beaten by him, he'd left her bruised and bleeding on the floor of the barn. It was Fiona who had helped carry her to the shed and get her cleaned up while the other children slept. Fiona had tried to talk her out of fighting against him and his wife but she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't be broken like they had the horses she had to take care of. He wasn't going to break her spirit, and yet without even being here he was still abusing her with his poisonous words and actions. They played over and over in her mind, taunting, bullying, scaring her as she heard his voice echoed through her thoughts. She clenched her fists shut again, trying to force his voice to go away. It just wouldn't leave her alone.

She forced herself to control her anger, trying to stop it from getting out of hand. Focusing on her breathing, she forced herself to take deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. He made her angry, he made her furious with just the memories of what he had done to her and the other children. It played over in her mind like a cinematic vision, reliving every little moment of being at that house. That man, his boys. They could all go to Hell for all she cared.

**Flash Back 2 Start **

_Jessie looked up as the rake she had been using to pick up the manure in the round yard was snatched from her hands. She looked at the shadow on the ground in front of her. She knew who it was. 'Richard, leave me alone. I'm working.'_

_'I'm sure that you could take a little break for my sake.' He purred as he looked her up and down. 'You really are something to look at. My dad's right. You certainly are a fighter, I like that in a girl. That shinner looks good on you.'_

_She forced herself to remain calm, her eye still smarting from Howard hitting her the night before. How dare he talk to her like that! How dare he say that to her! 'I have work to do, so if you'll excuse me.' She went to walk around him, but he stepped in her way, preventing her from getting to the barn. 'Can you please remove yourself from out of my way?' _

_'You know, if you were just a bit more friendly towards me and my brothers, you might find your life to get a little easier.' He grinned as they joined him in the corral. He grabbed her hand, not letting her go. 'But if you don't, we can make it a living Hell.'_

_'And just what do you mean by 'friendly' towards you?' She asked cautiously. She was sure she guessed what type of friendly they were thinking about, but she wanted it on record on the phone in her pocket. 'What would you want in return?' _

_'Well, you've got a good looking figure and your mature for your delicate age.' He eyed her rather pronounced bosom as he spoke, eyeing her up and down. 'We don't take kindly to rejection when we ask a pretty girl to be friendly with us and there's no one around so you can choose the hard way, or the easy way. There's three of us and only one of you.'_

_'Hmmm.' She eyed a nice chunk of 4 by 2 wood lying on the ground just behind him. She knew what was on their mind and they were right. There was no one around. Warrior was in the field, everyone else was somewhere with their work. A cold shiver ran up her spine as she realized that she was alone. She had to think quick. She needed something to protect herself with. If only she could get that piece of wood. She stepped closer to him, running her hand on his chest seductively. If she could distract him for a moment, she'd be able to get to the wood and hit him with it. If she took them on with her bare hands, they'd be on top of her before she could get away. 'Its a reasonable proposition.'_

_'I knew that you would see reason.' He leaned down to kiss her. 'You couldn't resist a real man.'_

_That was the token she needed. With lightning quick reflexes, she leapt forward, knocking him to the ground as she grabbed the stick of wood in her hands. As the other two closed in on her, and Richard tried to stand up she brought it down on his head as hard as she could. 'Go to Hell you pig!' She screamed as he collapsed to the ground. She looked at the other two as their brother lay unmoving on the ground with blood pouring from his head. 'You three keep the Hell away from me. If any of you so as much lay another finger on me, I WILL kill you! Let this be a warning to you. Stay away from me!' _

_'When our father-' _

_'So you want him to fight your battles do you? Coward!' She roared at him, holding the wood like a sword, ready to strike them if they went for her. 'You tell him that a girl got the better of three of you and he'll think he raised a bunch of pansies. You wouldn't want him to be ashamed of you, would you?' She taunted, edging closer to the fence so that she could make a run for it. 'You'd do better saying his head injury was caused by him falling off a horse then a little delicate twelve year old girl. It would be so embarrassing for him if he knew that his boys were cowards, afraid of a foster kid. Take this as a warning.' She nodded at the person on the ground. 'Leave me alone.'_

_Quickly she slipped through the fence, still holding the wood then bolted for the stables. Her heart racing, she forced herself to walk as she saw the other kids tending to the horses. She nodded at Rachel as she walked past, heading for the gelding she was to look after. Slipping inside his stall, she lent against him with her back turned to the others as she struggled to keep it together. Her hands shook as she forced herself to calm down. She was alright, she was okay. They hadn't done anything to her._

**Flash Back 2 End**

Jessie looked down at her hands as she tried to get what had happened to her out of her mind. Her hands were shaking, her heart pounding as she relived the boys advances. She knew that she had been lucky to get away. She knew what they had planned on doing to her. Fiona had warned her about them the first day she had been there. They had tried to do the same thing to Cynthia just before she ran away. She was lucky, if she hadn't gotten away when she did- Her hands shook harder as she thought of it. She didn't want to speak of it, didn't want to think of it but it wouldn't leave her mind. She could still feel Richard's eyes on her, could see the look on his face in her mind like it had happened yesterday. She knew that when the police heard that recording on the phone, they were going to be asking questions and just the thought of it made her sick to her stomach.

She hadn't told anyone about it, except for that brief mention to the social worker. She had hidden it from the girls, hadn't wanted Cindy to know what had almost taken place but yet she was all the more protective of her. She knew that she couldn't trust those boys, they would try anything but it was just lucky that they left her alone after that. She knew they were afraid of her but still she had to watch her back and protect Cindy from them. They might have only been twenty, eighteen and fifteen, but three against one weren't the best of odds. She knew that they would be in deep trouble though when the police were done with them but there wasn't much comfort in that fact. The damage of their attempt had already been done. She was terrified of them.

Her hands shook harder as she tried to contain her emotions but finally she gave in and broke down. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she relieved every beating at that dreadful place. She wished for Lisa as she cried but she knew that she had only herself to blame as the reason for why she wasn't there. Lisa would have held her tight, telling her that it was all going to be alright. She would feel safe in her arms, safe and protected. She didn't need to hold her emotions in check with Lisa. Lisa understood her. She could talk to her about things she wouldn't tell Jack. Lisa would just be there and listen to her then tell her that it was going to be okay. But it wasn't. Because of her anger, her pain and hurt, she'd pushed her away and she knew that Lisa might never come back...


	43. Chapter 8- Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi Guys!**

**As promised, here is another chapter! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Reviews are greatly appreciated, I love to know your thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8.0**

Cindy smiled as the bright evening sun warmed her back as she brushed Warrior down. The stallion nickered, nudging her gently with his nose and she chuckled as she placed her arms around his neck. He nibbled at her blonde ponytail and she quickly pulled it out of his reach. 'Warri, you naughty boy.'

'How is he doing?' Lisa asked as she walked over to the corral, leaning against the fence as she looked in. 'He having a good nibble on your hair?'

'Yeah.' She laughed as she patted his neck then walked over to her, the stallion following her, nudging her with his nose. 'Warri! Cut it out mate!' The stallion whinnied, almost like he was teasing her and she rolled her eyes as she turned to Lisa. 'As you can see, he's doing just fine.'

'He's eating and drinking okay?'

'Yeah.'

'Good. He went off his food totally the last time he was here.' A cloud of emotion passed over her face but she quickly pushed it away. 'I'm glad he's okay. It was quite some storm that you guys were in last night.' She looked over her shoulder at Jack, Caleb and Ty as they cut up a fallen tree in the paddock. It was the one that had been struck by lightning and they wanted to get rid of it before a horse hurt itself. 'He missed Jessica terribly. It's a good thing that he likes you, else he would be off his food.'

Cindy couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with Lisa. She had seen something in her eyes, something that had Jessica written all over it. 'Lisa, what did Jessie say to you when she called you back?'

'Oh, a couple things.' Lisa glanced down at her hands. 'Nothing important.'

'I may have only just met you, but my grandma taught me how to read people and your hiding something about Jessie.' The girl continued cautiously. 'Whatever she said, I promise you that she didn't mean it.'

'What makes you think that she said something?'

'Like I said, I'm good at reading people.'

Lisa sighed. The girl was right. There was no fooling her. Maybe she could tell her why Jessie had lashed out the way she did. 'She did say some things. She said that if we as in Jack and I really cared about her, we wouldn't have let her go to that foster home. We would have made it work so that she didn't have to go there. She also basically told me that she never wants to see me again.'

'That most certainly is not true.' Cindy replied with certainty. 'Jessie couldn't speak more well of you and Jack. She didn't mean it. She's hurt and angry, she's not herself. She wants something to blame, something to be mad at. The Jessie in her we both know didn't mean it.'

'I don't know. She sounded pretty certain to me that she didn't want to see me again.'

'Lisa, listen to me.' She dropped Warrior's leadrope and climbed over the corral fence so that it was no longer between them. Warrior followed her as she stopped beside Lisa, whinnying softly as he looked at her. She chuckled as she patted the stallion through the fence then looked back at the woman. 'Jessie thinks a lot of you. She just needs time and space to sort herself out.'

'What on earth happened to her to send her crazy that way? It's so unlike her.'

Cindy sighed deeply. 'Jessie took it upon herself to keep us all safe and that meant that she copped the beatings he intended to take out on us. She wouldn't listen to us, she insisted that she could handle it. She didn't want us getting hurt. I think the way she was treated had just caught up with her. She had one hell of a time. We all did. She's not really mad at you, she's just not herself at the moment.'

'Was it really that bad there? Jessie said some things to the police and the social worker before you arrived, but she didn't go into detail.' Lisa asked, wishing to understand the events that had transpired at that foster home and made Jessie act the way she had. 'What really happened?'

'Howard would come to the shed we kids had to stay in at night and we knew that one of us was going to be beaten. When Jessie came, she would take the beatings for us. She insisted that it was to keep us safe. She promised me that she would protect me.' Cindy looked down at the ground. 'He would hit her with a whip or belt or his bare hands. He even used a meter steel ruler on her once. It was whatever he could reach he would use to hit any of us. It was way worse when he was drunk. He would beat you till you were almost blacking out from the pain and then sometimes that wasn't enough for him. He'd throw you in the cellar without food or water and lock it till he felt like letting you out. I would sneak out of the shed when he went back to the house and I'd go help Jessie. Sometimes she couldn't even move from the pain. He left her in the cellar for three days, I tried to get her out but he kept it locked and I couldn't get her out. Even after that though she wouldn't stop trying to protect us. She said that she had nothing to lose, but that we deserved better.'

Lisa nodded, numb from what Cindy had elaborated on with how Jessie was treated. It was so like her to protect those around her. She'd done the same for her and Jack when her father had been holding her hostage. If Jessie was bottling all that emotion and turmoil inside her it was no wonder that she had cracked and snapped the way she had. It was just too much for her to hold back any longer. 'She said that her injuries were from her fighting against him to stop him beating you.'

'Its true.' She nodded grimly. It was her fault that Jessie had been hurt so bad. 'Howard caught me stealing food for me and the other children to eat. He'd been drinking, heavily too and Jessie knew it when he came to the barn. We'd been working late, cleaning out the stalls when he came in. He grabbed me and punched me, that's how I got this black eye. Jessie was furious. I never saw her that angry. She fairly flew at him, kicking and punching him. It was an awful tussle. They wouldn't stop fighting, no matter how hard I tried to stop them. He hurt her bad but she kept fighting. He just couldn't keep her down and she just wouldn't give up. I believe that she would have been killed by him if she didn't knock him out and then we ran away from there as fast as we could. Jessie tried to hide how bad she was hurt from me too. Her only focus was keeping me safe and getting back here to Heartland. This place, you and Jack, it was all she talked about. It was what kept her going, probably what kept her alive even when she was so badly hurt.'

'She talked about us?'

'All the time.' Cindy replied truthfully. 'She talked about you, how kind and gentle and understanding you were. She told of how Jack tried to help her work through her nightmares and memories and how you both took care of her while she was recovering from being shot. From the first day, she always planned on running away and getting back here. She was crushed when there was no word from you. It started her belief that you guys really didn't care about her as much as she thought you did and then she really just didn't care anymore. It was like she had given up hope. Then, when we escaped all she could think of was getting back here. She knew that she would be safe, that we both would be.'

'I did try to contact her, I wanted to know how she was doing but they never told her about it.' She sighed deeply. It was all making sense now why Jessie had been so upset and angry at her. 'It really has affected her then, how he treated her, you and the others and also not hearing from me.'

Cindy nodded. 'Jessie would cry herself to sleep. She doesn't know that I know it but I saw it even though she tried to hide it from me. I have my grandmother, and she's my family but you two and Warrior are all she had and has. She has nothing, she's got no one else and it really played a huge part in why she's not herself now. You see Lisa, it's not you why she reacted like that. It's her anger and hurt and everything else. Once she's thought things through, she'll be alright. I know she will be.'

Lisa patted Warrior's neck thoughtfully as the stallion poked his head through the fence to nudge her with his nose. 'The two of you have a real bond, don't you?'

'Jessie and I are like two peas in a pod. She's the closest to a sister that I've ever had.' She glanced up as she heard a car pulling into the drive. She cautiously drew closer to Lisa, not knowing who it was that had arrived. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought it was Ruth and Howard, but she could have almost cried when in relief when Fiona stepped from the car with the social worker and police officer. 'Fiona!' She shrieked as she ran over to her as the girl ran to meet her, throwing her arms around her. 'Your alright!'

'Yes, we all are, thanks to you, Jessica and Warrior.' Fiona smiled as she held the girl close. 'The police have put Howard and Ruth into custody and the others are safe. You two really saved all of us. How is Jessica? All I know is that she's in the hospital.'

'She's got a few cracked ribs and a couple other injuries. They're keeping her there for a week at least.' She pulled back, then hugged her again. 'I'm just glad that it's over for all of us.'

'Me too sweets, me too.'

Lisa walked over to Maggie and Rebecca as the two girls embraced. 'So, the other children are safe?'

Maggie and Rebecca nodded. 'We've got the children at the station taking statements and they'll be staying in a motel room till we can find somewhere else for them to go but there is no way that they'll ever be in Howard and Ruth's care again.' Rebecca replied. 'I need to talk to Cindy to get her side of the story but with what evidence we have gotten in an inspection of the property, the children's statements and Jessie's phone, we have a very solid case against them already.'

'And with Jessie's injuries-' Maggie continued. 'He's only going to have more charges laid against him.'

'I'm glad the children are safe.' She looked at Cindy and Fiona, then at the house. 'If you want to speak with Cindy, perhaps we should head inside. It's probably more suitable than standing out in the drive.'

Rebecca nodded, then looked over at the girls. 'Cindy, Fiona, we're going to head inside. Can you please come in too? I would like to speak with you Cindy.'

Cindy looked at Warrior, his leadrope still attached to his halter then nodded as she glanced back at her. 'I'll be there in a minute, just need to get Warrior back to his stall.'

'Alright.'

'Don't take too long Cindy.' Lisa added as they started for the house. Opening the door, she held it open for them then headed into the kitchen as they hung up their coats. 'Take a seat.' She offered as she headed to the cupboard where the cups were stored. 'Would you like anything to drink? Tea, coffee?'

'Some water would be nice.' Rebecca replied as she sat down, the girl and the police officer taking a seat at the table as well. She placed a folder on the table as Lisa handed her a glass. 'Thanks.'

'What about you Fiona? Maggie?'

'I'm fine thank you.' Fiona said softly, looking at her hands.

'I'll take a coffee if it isn't too much trouble.' Maggie glanced out the window, watching for the girl to come back out of the barn. 'Two sugars and a little milk.'

'Alright, I'll just put the kettle on.' She glanced over at the entrance as the front door was opened and Cindy came into the kitchen. 'Cindy, do you want something to drink?'

'Just some water please Lisa.' The girl took an empty spot next to Fiona. 'Can we go see Jessie after?'

'We'll see what the time is, okay?' Lisa grabbed a couple of glasses and filled them from the sink, then sat down at the table with them and handed the girl her drink. 'Did you fill Warrior's water bucket?'

Cindy nodded as she took a sip from the cup. 'And his hay-net too.'

Rebecca flicked through her papers, then looked over at the girl. 'So, you were with the Armstrong's for just over a month before Jessie turned up?'

'Yes mam.' She replied, looking at her glass. 'I was.'

'What were they like?' She asked gently, trying not to sound too abrupt since the girl was obviously quite scared. 'What did you think of them?'

'They were horrible.' Cindy didn't look up at her, keeping her eyes down to avoid confrontation. 'They said mean things to us, made us sleep in that shed and Mr. Armstrong and his boys used to beat us.'

Rebecca nodded as she wrote notes down. 'Did they use just their hands, or did they hit you with anything?'

'The boys just used their hands, but Mr. Armstrong used anything within his reach at the time. I got hit with a stirrup iron and horse whip once. He would choose a kid each night to beat up, regardless if we had done anything wrong or not and it was worse if he had been drinking. The boys however, they used to corner me when no one else was around and then lay it into me.'

'So, how often do you think you were beaten while you were there?'

'I don't remember, there was so many times. Some days he would just single out a kid to pick on all day and if it was me, he'd beat me two or three times in the same day. After Jessie showed up though, she wouldn't let him touch me.' She sniffed and Fiona held her hand under the table. 'She protected me from him.'

'I see.' Rebecca nodded, writing more notes down on her notepad. 'So, the night that Jessie got hurt, what happened? Was she trying to stop him from beating you?'

'Yes mam.' Cindy replied. 'He said I had forgotten to lock the gate in the bottom pasture and he also caught me stealing food and he was going to lay it into me in the barn when Jessie showed up. They got into a fight and he knocked her down. She landed a brick on the floor and she didn't move for a little time. I don't know for how long she was out of it for, I was trying to stop Mr. Armstrong from kicking her. She managed to get back up just as he was going to hit me with a crop and she hit him over the head. We tied him up and locked him in a stall and then we took off as quickly as we could. Fiona grabbed us some food from the house and then we got on Jessie's horse and got away.'

'Did you know that Jessie had been really hurt?'

'Not until yesterday evening. We were hiding in the forest till night and that's when I found out she had been hurt. She tried to hide it from me, she didn't want to worry me.'

'And that wasn't the first time Jessie had been really hurt by him, was it?'

'No.' She shook her head, trying to keep it together. 'He got so angry with her once when she had just arrived that he beat her with a whip till she was bleeding and then threw her into the cellar under the barn. He locked her in there for three days, I tried to get her out but I couldn't. She was an absolute wreck when he let her out, but she tried not to show it.'

'Did he lock any other kids in the cellar while you were there?'

'He locked Bobby in there a couple of times, and Rachel too. I wasn't locked in there, but when he put a kid in there he didn't give them any food or water. I would pour water through the cracks in the door so that they could drink when I could, but I had to be careful because if he caught me I would have been in big trouble.'

'Alright, thank you Cindy.' She smiled at her as she wrote down a few more things, then looked at the police officer. 'Maggie is going to ask you a couple of questions now.'

Maggie nodded, looking at Cindy. 'Cindy, did Mr. Armstrong or his boys try and hurt you in any other way?'

'No mam. Mr. Armstrong never did anything other then beat us and Jessie wouldn't let the boys near me.'

'Do you know if they hurt Jessie?'

'I don't think they did. Jessie tried to stay out of their way as much as possible. I think she was scared of them.'

Maggie nodded as Lisa got up to turn the kettle off and make her her coffee. 'I see.'

'Jessie did stay away from them.' Fiona added quietly. 'I told her too. I told her that they had a tendency to be dangerous.'

'It was good that you told her.' Maggie knew that Fiona wasn't saying anything else for Cindy's benefit. Fiona had already told them about the advances that they had made at her and what had happened to the other girl in their care that had taken off. 'Cindy, did you know that Jessie was using a phone to get evidence against them?'

Cindy shook her head. 'Not till she asked me to look after it. I never looked at what was on it, I gave it straight to Lou and then to you.'

Maggie nodded as Lisa handed her her coffee. 'Alright Cindy, I think that is all the questions I have for the moment.'

'May I go and get changed so I can see Jessie now?' Cindy looked at Lisa. 'It's not too late and we don't have to stay long.'

'If Rebecca has finished with her questions you may.'

'Yes, I have for the moment.' She looked at Fiona. 'You may go with her if you like, I want to talk to Mrs. Stillman privately for a few minutes.'

'Come on Fiona.' She fairly jumped out of her chair. 'You can tell me about the look on their faces when the cops showed up.'

Lisa looked back at Rebecca as Cindy and Fiona quickly disappeared into the living room and down the hall. 'I don't think Jessie told you everything when you spoke to her earlier.'

'No, I came to that conclusion myself.' Rebecca placed her papers back into the folder. 'Jessie recorded a lot of conversations and videos of how they were treated there, and on it there was a recording of the boys making advances at her.'

'You don't think-'

'I certainly hope they didn't but we can't rule it out. Fiona told us how they got Cynthia and how Howard murdered her when the girl tried to run away, but there was more to it then even she knows.'

'What will happen to Jessie now? All of them?'

'Well, we'll try and find other foster homes that can take them but they're going to require counselling and support so we're hoping to place them in homes where there are no other children.' She finished the rest of her drink then continued. 'They are pretty messed up, from the physical, mental and emotional abuse they received and they are it pretty bad shape. We can probably find a home easy enough for the four young ones, as they are easier to help but the older ones like Fiona and her sister and Jessica is going to be much harder. Most foster parents refuse to take on older children.'

'What about Cindy? Is she going to be able to go back to her grandmother?'

'That's the plan, she's only got a couple more weeks of rehab and then they're going to release her. We'll have to find somewhere for her to stay till then though, we've got the other children in a motel room at the moment.'

Lisa shook her head. 'Its an awful mess they've been through, those poor kids. Cindy is lucky to have her grandmother so she doesn't have to go to another foster home. I'm not sure if Clint told you, but Jack offered to look after Jessie in between foster homes and I'm sure that he would be okay with Cindy staying here just until she can go back to her grandmother.'

'Yes, it was written on Jessie's file. I will speak to Jack about it to make sure though. I don't think Cindy would want to come to Calgary and leave Jessie. I think it might be good for both of them if they can stay together.'

'Can we go now?' Cindy asked as she walked back into the kitchen, Fiona following her. 'Please?'

Lisa chuckled as she stood up, knowing that they'd finish their conversation about the girls later. 'Alright Cindy, yes.' She looked at Fiona. 'I can take you to see her too if you want, as long as it's okay with Rebecca and Maggie.'

'Its fine by me Fiona.' Rebecca gave her consent as she stood up. 'We'll be heading to Calgary tomorrow so-'

'I'll see her.' Fiona quickly interrupted. 'Thank you, Mrs. Stillman.'

'You can just call me Lisa, Fiona, and no problem.' She grabbed her phone and handbag off the bench, grabbing her car keys too. 'Let's go.'


	44. Chapter 9- Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys!**

**My apologies for not uploading this chapter yesterday! Time just seemed to get away from me (I spent the whole day sleeping, I haven't been very well for the last couple of days. No, I am NOT coming down with Corona, I'm just feeling pretty lousy and fatigued... I had something picked up in a blood-test awhile back but now I can't get into a doctor because of the craziness so I've just got to wait it out till I can get an appointment. Lets just say almost fainting the other day really gave me a nudge to start trying to figure out what is going on with me. I have a family history of MS and Celiac disease so I'm cutting wheat and gluten out of my diet and I'm hoping that I'll start feeling better soon.)**

**Anyway, I am here now with another chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who is continuing to read and review this story, you guys keep me writing when I really don't feel like it (which has been quite a lot lately. I just haven't felt like doing ANYTHING! I feel awful) and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my writing. I do try really hard to write something that you all enjoy. **

**A HUGE shoutout to TnWalk7Rach for being my 400th reviewer! Yay! Your continued support means a lot to me and I'm glad you've been enjoying this story so much! Your the best!**

**Jisa will be back in chapter 10 I promise you all, I just really wanted to focus on Jessie, Cindy and Lisa for the last couple of chapters but don't worry, there will be a nice long Jisa scene for you all to enjoy! **

**I wanted to focus on Lisa's reaction and emotions regarding the situation Jessie was in since Lisa was the one closest to the girl during her previous stay at Heartland. There's also some other reason why she's so emotionally invested in Jessie that will come to light in the next chapter... Till then I'll leave you all in suspense and I hope you enjoy the hints of Lisa's past I continue to drop here and there. These hints are building up to a story-line further down the track (Way further) but lets just say that Lisa can relate to parts of Jessie's past better then people realize. This is one good thing about being a writer, I get to tease you all with little hints while I know exactly how and where these hints lead to. (Mean, yeah I know but it'll be worth it. Trust me) **

**Alright, without any further ado, here is chapter 9! Enjoy ya'll!**

* * *

**Chapter 9.0**

Jessie stared blankly at the wall as the clock slowly ticked the seconds by. The room was dark, the curtains closed as she was meant to be asleep but sleep just wouldn't come. She couldn't sleep, the images in her tormented mind not letting her rest. She couldn't shake them, couldn't make them go away. She just wanted them to leave her alone, but they just wouldn't. The dark was only making it worse as her heart began to pound and she forced herself to breath through her thoughts and feelings. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the memories…

**Flash Back 3 Start**

'_That will teach you!' Howard yelled as he kicked her bruised and bleeding body down the stairs, standing over her as she lay limp and lifeless on the cellar floor. 'You don't backchat me, you worthless piece of trash. What did you think you were doing, telling me to leave Bobby alone? You all have been left in my care and I'm allowed to discipline you all as I see fit. We'll see what a couple days in here does to you, hey?'_

_Jessie kept her eyes closed, forcing herself to look unconscious so that the man would leave her alone. She could feel the blood dripping down her skin, could feel the bruises on her chest and face and her whole body ached with pain but still she forced herself to lie still. Hopefully he would leave her alone if he thought she was knocked out._

_She felt his boot in her stomach as he kicked her again, then heard him walk away from her and up the stairs. She opened her eyes as she heard the cellar door close, then everything went dark as she heard the lock snap shut. She was trapped, trapped in the darkness and cold. It was cold, so cold and the darkness was creeping closer and closer._

_She had to get out. She had to. Forcing her hands underneath herself, she dragged her bleeding body to the foot of the stairs then started her agonizing climb to the top. She pushed against the door with all her might, but it wouldn't budge. She couldn't make it move. She was really trapped. Trapped in the darkness with the mice and the rats and the spiders._

_Lying on the stairs underneath the door, she started to cry. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her whole body was covered in wounds from the beating he had given her and she was taken back to another time in another place when she had been beaten by another man. She could swear she heard her father's laugh echo in the cellar as she cried. He had been right. She would never be loved and wanted. Why had she though that these people would be like Jack and Lisa? Why had she though they had actually wanted her? Why had she trusted Jack and Lisa? Why had she trusted Clint when he was the one who had put her here? Why didn't she just have run away when she had been at Heartland? She would have been better off on her own then here in this monster's care._

_The tears flowed down her cheeks as her father's words pounded in her head. She knew the reason why she was here. He was punishing her by giving her this fate. Even in death he could still torment her, his words still etched like words carved in stone in her mind. She could still feel the sting of his hand on her, could hear the lash of the horse whip. Now, instead of him it was another person that beat her. She couldn't escape. She couldn't escape him. She hadn't been able to escape him, and now she was stuck with another person she couldn't escape from. Even if she did get away, the one thing she knew she couldn't escape from was the memories._

_She turned around in the darkness, trying to find a way to lie down that would ease her pain then yelped as she fell down the stairs to the floor below. She didn't try and stop her fall, she just accepted it, then lay there on the cold concrete, motionless. There was no point fighting anymore. She couldn't escape from this place. She could hear the rats and the mice scurrying around, then felt them biting at her, tugging at her torn, blood stained clothes. She didn't resist, didn't move. She just accepted it. _

_She didn't know how long she lay there, the rats and mice scurrying over her body. She could hear Cindy calling to her, but she didn't have the strength to answer. She could hear the trickle of water coming through the cracks but she made no effort to rise and drink it as it pooled on the concrete. Her whole body felt stiff, she couldn't move even if she tried._

_When the door was opened, she didn't even look up to see who it was coming down the stairs. She felt gentle hands touching her, could hear someone talking to her softly as they picked her up. It wasn't Howard, she knew that but she couldn't figure out who it was just by voice alone. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was Cindy and Fiona carrying her up the stairs. Cindy had tears running down her face and instantly she knew why she hadn't died down there. She did have something, someone to live for. Fiona carried her out of the cellar, out of the darkness into the light…_

**Flash Back 3 End**

If only someone could carry her out of the darkness she felt that she was trapped in now. Trapped in the cruel memories she couldn't escape. The darkness was closing in on her, pressing against her. She couldn't escape the darkness. She wanted to scream, to do something but no sound would come from her throat. She couldn't breath, her heart was racing out of control. Her stomach lurched as chills ran up her spine, she couldn't escape the darkness. Tears began to flow as she felt like the darkness was choking her. Her whole body shivered as she struggled to breath.

'Jessie, Fiona and Cindy are here to see you.' Lisa said gently as she opened the door, then her eyes widened in horror as she looked at the state Jessie was in. 'Fiona, go find a nurse.' She forced herself to say as calmly as she could. 'Cindy, go with her.'

Carefully, she walked over to Jessie, sitting down beside her as the girls hurried back up the hallway to the nurses station. 'Jessie, Jessie, it's alright hon, it's okay.'

'No! Don't- Don't touch me!' Jessie screamed, flinching away from Lisa's desperate touch. Her eyes were wild, her breathing fast and shallow, her whole body trembling in fear. 'Please, don't touch me!'

'I'm not going to hurt you.' She said, gently taking her by the hand and holding it firmly. Their eyes met and she could see the terror and fear in Jessie's eyes. It was almost as if it wasn't Jessie in there, the Jessie she knew being replaced with a terrified, broken soul. 'Listen to me.' She gently continued, the girl flinching from her voice and touch as she cried. 'Listen to me Jessie. You're safe and they aren't going to hurt you again. I'm here now. Trust me, I won't let anybody hurt you.'

Lisa almost expected Jessie to yank her hand away in her panic but she didn't. Instead, she relaxed a little, more tears forming in her eyes and she let out a little breath. 'Lisa, I- I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay honey, its okay.' She smiled at her kindly, placing her arm around her and pulling her into a hug that she didn't resist. 'It's okay, I'm here.'

Jessie slowly started to calm down, feeling Lisa's arm around her. 'I'm sorry Lisa, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it.'

'Ssssssh, honey. I know you didn't.' She kissed the girls forehead, smoothing back her hair. 'It's alright, it's alright.' Hearing the door opening behind her again, she glanced out the corner of her eye to see a nurse walking in. 'She's having a panic attack.'

The nurse nodded as she looked at the girl. 'I'll go grab her a sedative.'

Lisa turned back to Jessie, her heart going out to the girl. She knew what panic attacks were like, she knew the girl was feeling awful. Cindy was right, Jessie really wasn't herself. 'Sssh, I've got you Jessie. It's going to be alright, it's going to be alright. Your safe. Breathe Jessie, breathe through it.'

Jessie nodded, burying her face in Lisa's shoulder. It felt so good having her hold her, just to have her presence. 'I thought you wouldn't come back. I thought I'd never see you again. I didn't mean to get mad at you. I didn't mean to say what I did.'

'I know you didn't honey. I know you didn't.'

'Can you forgive me?'

'Of course I do sweetheart. It's not your fault honey.' She kissed the girls head again as she held her tightly against her. 'It's not your fault.'

The nurse returned, holding a small bottle and syringe. 'This is going to help you calm down Jessie.'

'No, please, no.' She whimpered, nuzzling closer into Lisa. 'Please, don't let her hurt me.'

'She's not going to hurt you honey, I'm right here.' Lisa gently assured her. 'Its okay, it's going to make you feel better.' She looked at the nurse, nodding for her to give the girl the sedative. She held the girl tight as she whimpered, rubbing her head with her chin. 'Ssssh, its okay.'

'There you go.' The nurse said gently after she had taken the needle out of the girls arm and placed a band-aid where she had put it in. 'That wasn't so bad. It will make you feel better.'

Jessie just clung to Lisa, her breathing becoming steadier as the sedative started to take effect. 'I don't like needles.' She whimpered. 'I don't like them.'

'I don't think anyone does honey.' The nurse said gently as she checked the girls vital signs and wrote them down on the chart at the foot of the bed. She looked at Lisa. 'Do you know what triggered her panic attack?'

Lisa shook her head. 'She was like this when I came in.' She looked down at the girl. 'What happened honey?'

'The dark.' She replied, her face still burrowed in the woman's shoulder. 'It's too dark.'

She knew instantly what the girl was talking about. She had a panic attack from memories of being locked in the cellar. 'It's alright honey, the nurse is going to open the curtains.' She glanced at the nurse and she nodded as she went over to the window and light filtered into the room. 'There you go.'

Jessie nodded again, glancing towards the window where the light was coming from. 'It was so dark, so dark and cold.'

'I know honey, but your not there anymore. You're safe. He can't and won't hurt you again.' She reassured her, the nurse leaving the room as she saw that she had the situation under control. 'I know it must have been scary, but you're alright. Your safe. You don't have to be scared. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Your safe here.'

'You promise?'

'I promise. He can't hurt you again.' She kissed her head one last time then gently pushed her away and laid her head down on the pillow again. Jessie looked up at her, her brown eyes showing her crushed and tormented soul. 'Your going to be okay.'

She bowed her head, looking down at her hands. _If only that was true Lisa. I'm never going to be alright. If they only knew what I went through, they would want nothing to do with a soul as damaged and broken as mine. My father is right. I'm just a piece of half-bred trash that will never belong, never be loved and never be wanted. _She didn't say it out-loud though, just thought it as she stared at the IV line in the back of her hand. 'Why are you here Lisa?'

Lisa was a little stunned at her question, but didn't react. 'I brought Cindy and Fiona to see you. They're waiting outside. Do you want to see them or should I tell them your not up to visitors?'

She continued looking at her hands as she contemplated Lisa's question. She could keep it together, she would keep it together. She wouldn't show them how broken she really was. 'I'm fine. Tell them to come in.'

'Are you sure? You don't have to see them if you don't think you can handle it.'

'Of course I can handle it!' She snapped, then instantly regretted in. 'I'm sorry Lisa. I do want to see them.'

'Alright, but it won't be for long. You do need to rest.'

Jessica sighed, reluctantly agreeing as Lisa got up and let the two girls into the room. 'Cindy, Fiona.'

'Jessie.' Cindy climbed up on the bed, giving her a hug. 'Warrior told me to give you a hug from him.'

Jessie chuckled as she hugged her back, careful not to get her IV line caught on the girl. 'Did he now? Well, make sure you give him an extra carrot with his oats tonight.'

Fiona sat down in the chair beside the girls bed as Lisa walked around and took the chair on the other side. 'How are you feeling?'

'Alright, I guess.' She cocked her head as she looked at her, like she was trying to remember. 'So, how-'

'The police and the social worker came and got us. We're safe, all of us. They've got Howard and Ruth in custody, as well as the three boys.'

'They're going to go to jail.' Cindy added, rather cheerfully. 'Thanks to us.'

'Where are the others?' She asked. 'What's going to happen now?'

'Lisa?' Fiona looked at her. 'What did Rebecca say?'

'She said that for the moment, they'll be staying in Calgary until they can find other homes for you to go to.' Lisa replied, noting the look on the girls face. 'They'll be alright Jessie, they'll be okay.'

'I hope so.' She looked at Cindy. 'But will Cindy have to go there too?'

'No.' Cindy protested suddenly, realizing what they were talking about. 'No, I'm not leaving Jessie!'

'Cindy, its okay.' Lisa quickly interrupted. 'Rebecca was asking Jack if you could stay at Heartland till your grandmother can look after you again. It's only for a couple of weeks, then you can go back to her.'

'So, I can still see Jessie?'

'Either Jack or I can bring you in to see her for as long as she's here in the hospital.'

'Good.' She snuggled up against her. 'Fiona told me about what happened when the police showed up. Howard-'

'Cindy.' Fiona said gently, cutting her off. 'I don't think Jessie wants to hear about that right now. How about you save it for later?'

Cindy shrugged, not realizing that Jessie couldn't handle hearing about them at that moment. 'Fine.'

'I want to thank you though Jessie.' She said in that calm, quiet tone she had. 'You did save us. You helped us get away. We never would have been able to get away if you did risk yourself for us.'

Jessie looked down. 'I don't want praise Fiona, I'm just glad your all okay.'

Fiona nodded. 'We are, and we will be. Rebecca is taking us to Calgary tomorrow, so I don't know if we'll meet again but I just wanted to thank you for what you did before I go. I'm sure the other kids are thankful too, even though they couldn't be here in person to tell you. I know you don't want praise Jessie, but you saved us. All of us.'

'You tell them I said-' She tried to think of what to say. 'Tell them to never give up hope. Hope is the only thing you can cling to when everything seems lost. Even when it seems like there's nothing, there's always hope. Hope for the future.'

'I will.' Fiona promised. 'You have to keep up hope too Jessie, there is a place for you somewhere. I don't know where it is, but you will find someone who will love and look after you. Just as I care for my sister, someone will care for you. Don't lose hope.'

Lisa couldn't help but feel her eyes tearing up hearing the two girls speak. They had been through so much, yet both of them were trying to help the other keep going. It spoke of their resilience, their courage and strength. All they wanted she knew was someone to love them, someone to care for them. It was the cry of every foster child. The yearning to be loved and wanted. 'Fiona, you and the other kids could write to Jessie and Cindy. You could send them to Heartland and I'll make sure that they get passed on to her.'

'I think they'd appreciate that Lisa, thank you.' Fiona acknowledged, glancing at the clock. She turned back to Jessie. 'We should probably be going now, you need to rest.'

'Do we have to?' Cindy asked.

'Yes, I think it's time to go Cindy.' Lisa replied as she stood up. 'I'll bring Cindy by again tomorrow Jessie.'

'Thanks Lisa.' She nodded as the girl hugged her. 'Thanks for bringing them in, and for.' She paused, trying to think of what to say. 'Before-'

'Its okay, I'm just glad I could help.' She smiled kindly at her as she held her hand then let it go. 'Everything will be alright, you'll see.'


	45. Chapter 10-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys! **

**I was planning on uploading tomorrow but I thought I'd treat you all and upload this chapter early! I've been making good progress with the next story the last couple of days so I'm happy I've got enough chapters in reserve to keep uploading every 2 to 3 days. **

**As promised, here's some Jisa! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 10.0**

'Cindy's asleep?' Jack asked as Lisa wearily walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. 'You look terrible Lis.'

'She's finally asleep.' She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes to rest them for a moment. 'I'm just really tired, I've got to drive home yet.'

'There is no way I am letting you drive home looking like that Lisa, you'd fall asleep at the wheel and have an accident. No, you're staying here tonight.'

'But-'

'Lisa, you are in no shape to be driving so don't argue with me.' He gently but firmly stated. 'I wanted to ask you how Jessie was, but I wasn't going to when Cindy was around.'

'She's a total mess Jack, there's no denying that.' She sighed, feeling comfortable with Jack's arm around her and looked up at her. 'She's already been through so much without this needing to happen as well. She never should have gone to that foster home. It's just traumatised her even further. How could they have treated her like that? How could they fool them for so long?'

'I don't know Lis.' He replied gently. 'I don't know.'

'The poor girl having her father almost kill her and now this? No wonder she's a mess.' She glanced towards the fireplace, staring into the flickering flames of the fire. 'Did Rebecca talk to you about her and Cindy?'

'Yes, she told me what they'd found out. Cindy's going to be staying here till she can go back to her grandmother and they're going to be looking at another placement for Jessie to go to when she's healed up.'

'I really wish I could take care of her.' Lisa said quietly. 'If I could, I would.'

'I know. You've gotten quite attached to her, haven't you?'

'Yeah, she reminds me of-' Her voice trailed off. 'Just someone I used to know. She's been through so much already, she needs a place where she can feel safe and wanted. You know what the foster care system is like, they'll just move her from house to house. She won't find a real home, not at her age. No one wants an older kid and especially not one with her trauma. They'll probably place her in a group home.'

'They'll try and do what's best for her Lis.'

'I know.' She sighed. 'But look at what just happened to her, she got abused by the people who were supposed to look after her.'

'They certainly were good at fooling people, that's for sure.'

'What if she ends up in a place like that again? It'd break her.'

Jack kissed her head gently. 'There's not really much we can do about it. It's out of our hands Lisa, she's a ward of the state so unless we were to ask to look after her full time there's no other way to make sure that she doesn't end up in a place like that again and we both know it's not possible for either of us to commit to that.'

'I know Jack.' She sighed. 'I just wish there was some way we could look after her.'

'I know Lis, I do too.'

* * *

Jessie stared at the roof as she tried to sleep but sleep wouldn't come. Her memories, her thoughts, they raced around her mind. She couldn't get rid of them, couldn't make them leave her alone. She just wished they would leave her alone, her body screamed for sleep. She needed to sleep but every time she closed her eyes, all that would flash before her eyes was the pictures of her abuse and torment from both her father and the horrible monster of that foster home.

She glanced over at the clock in the dim light. It was two in the morning and yet she had not slept a single minute. She just couldn't sleep. Her heart began to pound again and she forced herself to keep calm and not panic. She didn't want another panic attack, the last one had been horrible. More then anything she just wanted to sleep but it kept eluding her.

Suddenly, she heard Lisa's voice almost as if she were sitting next to her, speaking to her.

'_My mom used to let me sleep in her bed whenever I had nightmares. She said bad dreams were scared of her, and I believed it.'_

_Jesie chucked a little. 'You had nightmares?' _

_'I do still sometimes. 'But do you know what I do so I don't think about it?' The girl shook her head and she continued. 'I think about good things. Like friends and family.'_

Think of good things. Well, nothing else had worked. She closed her eyes, trying to focus her thoughts on Warrior. She saw him galloping across a ridge, the wind blowing through his mane as he called to the stars above, saw him and her playing in a mountain stream, the stallion splashing her with the cool water as she laughed gleefully. She smiled at the memory. She held that one close to her heart. It was one of her most treasured memories of her beloved stallion.

She focused on Cougar next, almost feeling her warm fur against her body as she focused on her memories. She thought of the first time she had given Cougar her first mouse to hunt. The big kitten had not known what on earth to do with it and so Warrior had stepped in and shown her the ropes. Cougar had been so proud of herself when she caught her first mouse by herself, she had purred for ages as Jessie praised her. She smiled again, that cat meant the world to her. She hoped that Mallory had been taking good care of her while she had been away from her. She knew that when she returned to Heartland, Cougar would be very very happy indead to see her.

Her thoughts turned to Jack and Lisa and her smile faded a little. Even though she was attached to them, it still pained her to think that she couldn't stay with them forever. She knew why she couldn't, she understood why she couldn't but still it hurt. She really wanted them to take care of her, she felt safe in their care. Safe, wanted, and maybe even _loved? _They cared about her, she knew, but they couldn't look after her, no matter how much as she wanted them too.

She looked over at the clock again, it was just half past two. Her eyes were getting heavy and she closed her eyes again. Thoughts of Warrior, Cougar, Jack, Lisa and Cindy danced through her mind as she finally drifted off to sleep, a small smile on her face.

* * *

By morning, the story of the abused foster children had spread like wildfire, fueled by the media as they covered the story. Now everyone knew of what had happened, how the highly respected Anderson's had been abusing the children in their care. The Anderson's were in custody as the police figured out what they were to be charged with and were awaiting a verdict on if they were getting charged with murder too.

Jack turned off the radio, having heard more than enough about the scandal. It made him sick to his stomach, hearing what the children had been put through. He had heard some things from Lisa and Rebecca but what was going over the radio was truly horrible. He flipped through the channels before turning it off but every news station had been broadcasting the same thing. It was the hot topic of the week. How a highly respected family had been involved in such a thing. It would be in the news for weeks.

Lisa came into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'Morning.'

'Morning. Do you want some coffee?'

'Maybe later.' She yawned. 'I'm still waking up.' She glanced down at the radio. 'Anything interesting on the news?'

'Somehow they got wind of the charges brought against the Anderson's. The story is on every news channel, it's spread like wildfire.'

'Oh boy.' Lisa groaned as she sat down. 'They better not try and interview Jessie, that's the last thing she needs right now.'

'You know what the media is like.'

'All too well.'

'They're calling it the scandal of the year, then praising the quick actions of the police for why it was exposed. The police wouldn't have had the faintest clue what was going on if Jessie didn't get away.' He scoffed. 'There was a reason why I turned it off, I just couldn't listen to it anymore.'

'No, I wouldn't want to listen to it either.' She glanced over at the clock as she heard the first sounds of the rest of the family stirring. 'I heard more then enough first hand yesterday straight from Jessie and Cindy.'

'I heard more then enough from Rebecca and Maggie yesterday.' He placed the radio back up on the top of the refrigerator. 'When are you going to go and see her?'

'Soon, probably around nine or so. I was going to take Cindy shopping and get her some clothes too, Rebecca texted me last night and asked if I would do that for her. She deserves some nice things, and Mallory has been kind enough to share with her the last couple of days.'

Jack nodded as he opened the fridge and grabbed out the eggs and bacon he was going to prepare for breakfast. 'I was thinking I might come in and see her, if you think she's up to it.'

'I think Jessie would like that, she does trust you.'

'I wouldn't be surprised if she's straight back at square one with how that man treated her.' He grabbed a pan from the cupboard as he turned the stove on. 'How hungry are you?'

'Oh, I'll eat whatever you cook.' She yawned as she got up to help. 'Jessie knows that you wouldn't hurt her, that's why she trusts you and that's why she came here. She came here because she knew that she would be safe.'

'What's cooking for breakfast?' Cindy interrupted as she walked in, rubbing her eyes as she smelt the food sizzling on the stove. 'I'm starving.'

Jack laughed. 'Eggs, bacon and toast Cindy.'

'Sounds good to me. Want me to help with anything?'

'You could grab the bread from over there and pop it in the toaster if you want.'

'Alright.' Cindy nodded as she headed over to the bench, then turned to Lisa. 'When can we go see Jessie?'

'Cindy, its barely six in the morning. I think we had better give her some time to wake and have breakfast before we go in and see her.' Lisa chuckled as she put the kettle on, grabbing a cup for each for her and Jack to put the coffee in. 'We're going to do some shopping too, you need some clothes of your own.'

'Can we get something for Jessie?'

'Sure, if you would like too. What do you think she would want?'

'I don't know.' She popped the bread from the toaster onto a plate then pondered it for a moment. 'Maybe something she can keep, like a model horse that looks like Warrior. I have a few of those back home.'

'Like, a Breyer horse?'

'Yes!' Her face lit up. 'You know of those?'

'I used to collect those when I was your age. I'd save up my pocket money for weeks to buy them.' She smiled, remembering her enthusiasm of her teenage years when she'd been so excited to buy the latest model that was brought out. It had been her only hobby when she'd been stuck in boarding school. 'I still have them too, packed away. Gosh, I haven't thought of those for years.'

'A grown woman excited over a kids toy.' Jack teased, flipping the eggs in the pan. 'You'll be collecting them again next.'

'Hush Jack.' She elbowed him cheekily. 'I'd have you know it was those horses that got me into horses when I was little.' She grinned. 'Maybe I'll buy you one for Christmas, just as a little joke.'

'You wouldn't.'

'Watch me.' She chuckled again. 'Coffee's done.'

'Toast is done too.' Cindy added, placing the plate on the table. 'So, could I get one of those for Jessie if they're not too expensive? If we find one that looks like Warrior?'

'Sure, if we can find one. Maggie's in town sells a few of them.' She sat down as Jack brought over the eggs and bacon, serving them up on their plates. 'We can get you a pair of boots too. I can tell those ones are a little bit big for you.'

'I did do the newspaper trick but yes, they are a little big.' She admitted as Jack gave her the rest of her breakfast. 'It is so kind of you guys taking care of me the last couple of days. Thank you.'

'Your welcome Cindy.' Jack replied, taking his seat. 'I spoke with your social worker yesterday, and you'll be staying here with us till your grandmother is able to look after you.'

'How long will that be?'

'Only a couple more weeks, she's almost finished with her rehab so once that's completed you can go back to her.'

Cindy smiled widely as she dug into her toast. 'Brilliant! I can't wait to see her. She makes the best choc-chip cookies and she always braids my hair and-'

Lisa chuckled at the girls enthusiasm as she talked non-stop about her grandmother. From the admiration and excitement in knowing that she could go back to her soon, she could tell that she loved her dearly. Cindy didn't know just how lucky she was to have family, unlike Jessie. 'You must love her a lot.'

Cindy nodded. 'Yes, she's the best. I can't wait to go home. The neighbour was looking after my cats and dog but it will be great to see them again. Maybe you could bring Jessie by to see us before she goes to another foster home.'

'I'm sure she'd like that.'

'Morning Cindy.' Amy said as she walked in, looking around for her breakfast. 'Didn't you save me any?'

'Nope.' She grinned widely. 'I ate it all.'

'I'll cook you some.' Jack chuckled as he stood up. 'Is Mallory up yet?'

'I have no idea, her door was still closed.'

'Well, she better get up soon.' He glanced over at the clock. 'She needs to go get those chores of hers done before she leaves for school.'

'I can help her.' Cindy offered as she pushed her empty plate away. 'I'll go start now. Can I take a couple pieces of bread for Warrior? He like a treat every now and then.''

'Sure, there's an apple in the fruit bowl too.'

'Thanks.' She grabbed an apple then headed for the door. 'I'll be back soon so we can get ready to go.'

Amy chuckled as Cindy exited the house, hurrying to the barn in the morning sun. 'She's in a good mood today.'

'She's one of a kind, that's for sure.' Jack interjected. 'She's really happy that she's going back to her grandmother in a couple of weeks.'

'Well, that's great news for her.' She grabbed the last piece of toast off the plate as she waited for the rest of her breakfast. 'No wonder she's in a good mood. She's lucky to be able to go back to her.'

'Yes, she is.' Lisa agreed, then her expression changed to one of sadness. 'Jessie doesn't have anyone.'

'That's not true, she has us.' Amy replied. 'But how long will she be able to stay here once she's out of the hospital? She's not going to take kindly to going to another foster home after what has happened.'

'I don't know. Until they find a place for her to go I guess, and that could be awhile or they might have already found someone. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.'

* * *

'Cougar, Cougar, where are you girl?' Cindy called from the back of the barn, hidden from the view of the house. 'I've got you something to eat.'

A bush moved and the puma slinked out, checking to make sure it was safe before she walked over to the girl crouched on the ground, offering her hand to pat her. Purring loudly, she rubbed up against her as the girl patted her head. 'How have you been girl, hey? Cindy asked, laughing as the cat's whiskers tickled her cheek. 'Happy to see me?'

Cougar purred again, nudging her hand with her nose. 'Oh, you just want me for your food hey?' She chuckled, patting her as she held out the bread. 'There you go. Mallory or I will get you something more later on.'

Standing up, she gave the mountain lion another pat then ushered her off. 'Off you go now, shoo, I'll see you later.' The puma purred, rubbing against her one last time then quickly disappeared across the field into the trees on the other side. Cindy smiled, then turned and walked back into the barn. Warrior stuck his head over the door as she walked past, blowing softly through his nostrils at her. 'Oh, you big baby.' She chuckled as she patted his neck, then offered him the apple. Warrior took it gently, crunching down on it as juice dribbled from his lips. He nudged her again after he had finished it, looking for more. 'That's the only one I've got. Sorry boy.'

'How's the crazy horse this morning?' Ty asked as he walked down the stairs from the loft and over to her, standing a little behind her so that the horse didn't feel threatened by his presence. 'He seems nice and calm.'

'He's going well.' She patted his neck, looking at Ty. 'Amy's been putting herbs in his feed, to help him relax since Jessie isn't here with him. It seems to be working.'

'That's good.'

'Yeah, Warrior misses her.' Cindy pushed his nose back, making the stallion back up so that she could enter his stall. 'I'll go turn him out, he needs to stretch his legs. Is the corral empty?'

'Should be, at least for this morning. Amy might need it to work with a client's horse later but that won't be until she gets back from school.'

'Alright, I'll be back before she does.' She grabbed his leadrope off the hook next to the door and clipped it to his halter. 'Come on boy, easy.'

Warrior flicked his ears forward, watching Ty warily as Cindy led him out of the barn. He stopped, snorting as a red truck pulled up into the yard, half-rearing as it squealed to a stop. 'Woah, easy, easy boy!'

'Caleb you idiot!' Ty growled as he ran forward to help Cindy calm the stallion. Warrior was rearing, Cindy was trying to hold onto the rope but she was only a little girl and Warrior was way stronger. He grabbed hold of the rope as Cindy struggled to hold him. 'Woah, easy boy, easy.'

'Its okay boy, its just a truck.' Cindy said softly, soothing him as she rubbed his forehead like Amy had showed her the day before. She glanced over at the man as he stepped from the truck, a seething dislike for him already showing in her eyes. 'What did you think you were doing? You don't come into a ranch yard that fast. Warrior might have gotten loose!'

Caleb shrugged his shoulders. 'Sorry.' He looked at Ty. 'Is Amy around?'

'I think she's in the house.' He still had hold of the stallions leadrope, even though Cindy was calming him down. 'Its okay boy, its okay.'

'Who is that?' Cindy asked as they led the stallion towards the corral. Warrior was snorting, tossing his head as his eyes rolled and he was dancing in place as they struggled to keep him at a walk. 'Doesn't he know not to drive like that with horses around?'

'He should, the idiot.' He said under his breath, shooting a look towards the house where Caleb had disappeared. 'That's Caleb. He's the other ranch hand.'

'Why did he want to see Amy?'

'They're friends.' He opened the gate, letting go of the leadrope as the girl led the stallion into the corral, closing the gate behind them. He nodded at Warrior, changing the subject. 'It certainly got him worked up.'

'Yeah.' She patted his shoulder as she took the leadrope off then walked to the fence and climbed out. 'Its only because of the foster home. Mr. Anderson used to pull up in the yard like Caleb. He hates that, it spooks him.'

Ty nodded, but didn't ask questions. He had been filled in on what had happened to the two girls by Jack the afternoon previous and knew better then to press her to talk. 'I'll keep an eye on him for you. You'll be going to see Jessie, won't you?'

'Yes, and Lisa is taking me shopping.' She glanced towards the barn. 'I guess I better get his stall mucked out and start on the others. I offered to help do Mallory's chores so I better hop to it. You better go inside and grab some breakfast before there's none left.'

'I might wait a little, it's a bit crowded in there for me at the moment.' He shot another look towards the house then followed the girl to the barn. 'Warrior needs to be ridden, he's got a lot of excess energy. Are you going to ride him when you get back?'

Cindy shook her head as she grabbed the shovel and headed into Warrior's stall. 'No, Warrior is a bit much horse for me to handle on my own I'm afraid. He's okay with me riding him if Jessie is with him, but I wouldn't try riding him without her presence to help him remain calm. He does need the exercise though, I'll ask Amy what we should do with him.'

'Free jump him.' Mallory interrupted as she walked into the barn. 'Warrior loves jumping, and it would burn some of his energy off without you having to ride him.'

'That's not a bad idea Mallory.' Ty agreed. 'Amy does that with a couple of our other horses.'

'I'll ask her about it. Seems better then letting him get it all bottled up inside him like a shaken soda bottle ready to explode.' She picked up a pile of manure and dumped it into the wheelbarrow just outside the stall. 'I'll have to ask Jessie, since he's her horse but I think she'd be okay with it. Goodness knows he does need to blow off a little steam.'

'You going to see her today?' Mallory asked as she walked over to Copper, grabbing his leadrope to turn him out into the pasture.

'Yes, soon.' She replied. 'But I offered to help out here to kill some time so after I finish with Warrior's stall, what can I do to help?'

'His saddle needs a good clean, it's pretty dirty.' Ty grabbed another shovel and started on Pegasus's stall. 'There's some saddlesoap in the tackroom.'

'What was it like riding in that storm?'

'Mallory.' He hissed under his breath, giving her the look. She rolled her eyes and he sighed.

Cindy shrugged. 'It was terrifying, but Jessie and Warrior looked after me.' She looked down at the ground. 'I just won't do it again in a hurry, that's for sure.'

'What was it like in that foster home? Was it as bad as what they were saying?'

'Mallory!'

'What?' She glared at Ty. 'I'm just curious.'

'You know what.' Cindy looked at both Ty and Mallory. 'I'm only going to say this once. For the love of Pete, please stop your squabbling. Your making my head want to explode. Yes, Mallory, it was. I wouldn't wish for my worst enemy to be treated the way Jessie, I and the other kids were. Does that answer your question?'

'Yes.'

'Good.' She dumped the rest of the manure into the wheelbarrow. 'Let's hop to it then.'


	46. Chapter 11-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys!**

**Here I am! I know you guys are champing at the bit to get into this update so I'll keep this short. **

**To Kyle, yes, we will have more of Jack and Lisa's growing relationship in the coming chapters! PATIENCE guys, it will be worth it. *winks* Trust me.**

**To guest who left a review about Lisa taking in Jessie, I'm afraid that its probably not going to be the solution your hoping to see but I think it may come close... *no spoilers!***

**To Toni, yes, I'm going to be fleshing out Lisa's past throughout this story and the coming stories. There is going to be plenty of her backstory as this Saga unfolds. (Hopefully giving her a more of a past then they have in the TV series)**

**To the other guest thanking me for uploading, you are most most welcome and I'm glad your enjoying the story.**

**Hope you all enjoy this update, it's going to be quite the roller-coaster!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG USED AT THE END. ALL RIGHTS GO TO BETHAL CHURCH, BRIAN AND JEN JOHNSON AND ASSOCIATED INDIVIDUALS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT JESSIE, WARRIOR AND COUGAR. ALL RIGHTS GO TO CBC AND ASSOCIATED PARTIES.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

'Here we are.' Jack announced to the girls as he pulled the truck up into a parking spot out the front of Maggie's. 'I'll be back in half an hour or so, I've just got to quickly duck to the post office.'

'Alright, let's go Cindy.' Lisa opened the door, the girl sliding out of the seat behind her. 'Do you want a milkshake while we're here?'

'Sure, but I thought this was a horse stuff store.' She questioned as Jack reversed and pulled back onto the road. 'Is it a cafe as well?'

'Yep, come on.' She led the way to the front door, opening it for the girl to go through first. 'Let's go get you a pair of boots and see if there's a horse for Jessie first though.'

'Okay.' Cindy followed her into the store side of the building, spotting the model horses instantly. 'There they are.'

Lisa chuckled as the girl hurried over to them and she followed at a somewhat slower pace, stopping to grab a pair of boots for the girl. 'Found anything?'

'Yep.' She held up a box for Lisa to inspect. 'What do you think of this one?'

She nodded her approval. 'I think Jessie is going to love it.'

'I hope she does.' Cindy looked down at the model again. 'Are you sure it's okay to get it for her? I mean, it's forty dollars.'

'Don't worry about the cost, one model horse won't send me broke. I think it looks just like Warrior.' She looked down at the boots she was holding. 'Try these on, I think they'll fit.'

'Anything I can help you with Lisa?' Maggie asked as she walked over. She smiled as she looked at the girl. 'And whose this young lady? I see you like model horses.'

'This is Cindy, she's staying at Heartland for a couple weeks.' She placed her hand on the girl's shoulders. 'This is Maggie Cindy.'

Cindy smiled shyly. 'Hi.'

'We're here to get some boots.'

Maggie nodded. 'Well, if you need a different size, just hollar. I've got more out back.'

'Thanks Maggie.' She replied as Maggie went back to the counter to serve another customer. She looked down at Cindy sitting on the chair at the end of the rack as the girl tried on the new boots. 'How do those feel?'

'Much better.' She stood up, walking around in them some. 'I think they'll do fine.'

Lisa knelt down in front of her, feeling for how much room she had in the boots. 'That's your toe there?'

'Yep.'

'They're not too tight?'

'Nope. They feel fine to me.' She took another walk in them as Lisa stood up. 'I think they'll do.'

'Do you like them? There's a couple other styles you could look at.'

'I like these ones, and the quicker we finish here, the quicker we can go see Jessie.'

'Alright.' Lisa chuckled. 'I guess it's these ones then. You can wear them out, I'll put these old ones in the box.' She grabbed the box off the shelf and put Mallory's boots the girl had been using. 'Don't forget the model.'

'Found some boots then?' Maggie asked as they walked up to the counter. Cindy nodded. 'I'm glad.'

Cindy placed the horse on the table, then looked back at the model horses. 'Can I go have one last look? I haven't looked at them for ages. I didn't get a catalogue either.'

Lisa chuckled. 'Of course, off you go.' She smiled as the girl skipped back to the stand and turned to Maggie. 'Could you wrap the horse up? It's a gift for someone.'

'Sure.' She grabbed out the roll of brown paper. 'So, where did she come from?'

The woman sighed. 'She's a foster child that Jessie helped escape. She's staying with Jack till her grandmother can take her in a couple of weeks.'

'So, she's one of those-'

'Yes. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to her. She doesn't know that the story of what happened is in the media yet.'

Maggie shook her head. 'To think that those people would do such a thing as abuse their foster kids, it's horrible. They used to come in here, and they were such nice people but come to think of it, I never saw any of the foster kids.'

'They weren't allowed to go with them to town.' She looked back at Cindy. 'She's had it rough, they all did.'

'And you mentioned Jessie? How's she?'

'She's in the hospital, we're going to go visit her soon. That's who the horse is for, Cindy wanted to get her something.'

Maggie gasped. 'Is she alright?'

'She's got cracked ribs and a couple other things. They're mainly just keeping her there for observation.'

'Cracked ribs from the foster home?' She shook her head in disbelief. 'Those poor kids.'

Lisa heard Cindy returning and quietly shushed her. 'Did you get a catalogue?'

Cindy nodded. 'I got one for me and one for Jessie. She can look through it when she gets bored.'

'That's a good idea.'

Maggie got an idea of her own as she observed Lisa and Cindy's conversation. Looking through her book, she pretended to find something. 'Lisa, there's a promotion going that you buy one model horse and you get another one free. Maybe Cindy would like to choose one for herself.'

Cindy's face lit up. 'Really?'

'Yep. Go pick yourself a model.'

Lisa turned back to Maggie as Cindy hurried over to the stand. 'Maggie-'

'Sssh.' Maggie quietened her. 'Consider it a gift to her. From what I heard, she deserves something nice.'

'Your too kind Maggie. I can pay for it.'

'Nonsense Lisa. It's my good deed for the week.'

'If you're sure-'

'I'm positive.' She smiled as the girl returned. 'Did you find one?'

'Yep.' Cindy nodded, placing the pinto model on the counter. 'It looks like Jack's horse Paint. I think I'll name him Paint.'

'That's a nice idea.' Lisa chuckled as she paid for the boots and the other model. 'I think Paint would be honoured knowing that there's a model named after him.'

'Can we go get that milkshake now?'

'Of course.' She picked up the bag with the model and the boots in it. 'Thanks Maggie.'

'See you later Lisa. Enjoy that model Cindy.'

'I will.'

'What flavour do you want?' Lisa asked as they walked to the counter of the cafe. 'I might grab myself one too.'

'Hmmm. Strawberry?'

'Strawberry it is then.'

Cindy looked around the dinner as Lisa ordered. People were eating, there were quite a few people there too. She hadn't seen so many for quite some time. It reminded her of the cafe her grandmother and her used to go to for milkshakes. She was about to sit down to wait, then the front page of the newspaper caught her eye. She looked at the headline, a cold shiver ran up her spine. The photos on the front, she knew them. It was of their living quarters back at the foster home. She opened the paper, more pictures and the rest of the story inside.

'Cindy, let's go. Jack is going to be waiting for us.'

'Lisa, look.' She pointed to the newspaper. 'Why did they do a write up about us?'

Lisa looked at the paper, a silent anger welling inside her at the pictures and the article. She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. 'I don't know Cindy. Come on, let's go.'

Cindy took one last glance at the paper and followed Lisa out to the side walk to meet Jack. 'Now everyone knows about it. How on earth did they hear about it?'

'I have no idea.' She replied honestly as Jack's truck pulled up in an empty car park. 'But when someone as influential and respected as the Anderson's were, the media is going to be hot on the story. That always happens.'

Cindy sighed as she hopped in the car. 'They're going to just make a spectacle out of it.'

'Did you get what you wanted?' Jack asked Cindy as Lisa and her hopped in the car. 'We can go up to the hospital now, they rang to say that Jessie is awake and looking forward to seeing us.'

'I got my boots and a model for Jessie.' She sipped her milkshake as she held her model on her lap as Lisa climbed in beside her and closed the door. 'And I got this model. It looks like Paint, don't you think?'

'It does. What are you going to call it?'

'Paint.'

'Paint hey?' He chuckled as he reversed and pulled back out onto the road. 'Did you find something for Jessie?'

'Yes, I got her a model that looks like Warrior.'

'I'm sure she's going to love it.' Lisa added as she drank her milkshake. 'We'll grab you a couple of shirts and jeans before we go home too, but we'll go see her first. You're just champing at the bit to go see her.'

Cindy laughed. 'Yes, I am.'

* * *

Jessie finished eating her breakfast in peace and quiet. Surprisingly, she had had a good enough sleep, what little she had of it once she had been able to sleep in the wee hours of the morning. Lisa was right. Thinking of good things did help her get to sleep.

'Jessie, we're here!'

Jessie looked over, smiling as Cindy, Lisa and Jack walked into the room. She pushed away the table her empty tray was on and patted the bed beside her as an invitation for Cindy to climb up next to her. 'Hey, how have you been?'

'Good.' She sat down next to her, smiling widely. 'Lisa brought me these boots and we have something for you.' She placed the wrapped box on the girls lap. 'Open it up.'

'What is it?' Jessie asked, starting to unwrap the package. 'You shouldn't have Lisa. You've given me too much already.'

Lisa chuckled. 'Jessie, you're worth it. Trust me, I don't mind. Cindy picked it out.'

'Oh, Cindy, it's gorgeous.' She exclaimed as she looked at the model horse. It was completely black, not a speck of white to be seen. The stallion was rearing with his head held high, his mane blown back by the wind. She touched the plastic window of the box, then opened it and pulled the horse out. Taking the model from its packaging, she held it reverently in her hands. 'Its beautiful. Thank you Cindy, Lisa.'

'I picked it because it looks like Warrior.' Cindy continued. 'Do you like it?'

'Like it? I love it. It's the nicest present anyone has ever given to me.' She gave her a hug. 'It's truly beautiful.'

'I'm glad you like it.' Lisa sat down as Jack grabbed himself a chair. 'How are you feeling this morning?'

'Alright. I'm pumped up on painkillers, so I feel great.' Jessie chuckled. 'I did manage to get some sleep, so that was good.' She glanced over at Jack. 'Cindy been giving you a hard time?'

'She's actually quite good. She's better behaved than you, she hasn't gone climbing out of hospital windows yet.' He replied as Jessie rolled her eyes. 'Unlike someone else I know.'

'Very funny Jack, very funny.' She scoffed. 'You know I had my reasons for what I did.' She turned to Cindy. 'How is Warrior? He's alright?'

'He's okay, he's a bit flighty and skittish so Amy has been giving him some herbs to help calm him.'

'Lavender.'

'Huh?'

'Warrior loves the smell of lavender.' Jessie explained. 'I used to hang a bundle of lavender near his stall. It helped calm him and also made the stable smell great.'

'I'll have to see if we can find some.'

'I've got some in a garden at home.' Lisa offered. 'I never thought about using it with the horses though.'

'What about exercising him? He needs to be exercised, he's just got all that energy he needs to burn.' Cindy asked. 'I was thinking maybe free jumping him, I was going to ask Amy. Mallory suggested that.'

'That might work, but he really needs to be ridden. He's used to having a five mile gallop everyday, of course while I was at that foster home I wasn't able to exercise him as much but that's what he's used to. I don't want you riding him by yourself though Cindy, you hadn't ridden a horse before a month ago. He needs someone experienced.'

'How about you ride him Lisa? You ride, don't you?' Cindy looked at her. 'I mean, Warrior likes you.'

'I don't know.' Lisa replied with some strained hesitation. 'Warrior might tolerate me, but who knows what he would be like if I tried to ride him.'

'Lisa, Warrior trusts you and he does need to be exercised.' Jessie continued. 'Just ride him in the corral first and see what he's like and then if he's okay with you maybe take him on a trail ride. He can't stay cooped up or he's just going to get so restless he'll go crazy.'

'No, I agree with you there.' She sighed. 'Are you sure it's okay if I rode him?'

'I trust you and he trusts you. Just take it nice and slow.'

'I don't know Lis.' Jack interrupted, his tone conveying his concern about the whole idea. 'I don't want you getting hurt if he turns mean.'

'Lunge him first and see if he's alright with that. It'll take the edge off him and then you can decide if you want to get on him. I don't want you getting hurt either, that's the last thing I want.'

'It won't hurt to try, he's got to be exercised. Last time half of his problem was because he wasn't able to burn his energy. I'll be careful with him.'

Jessie nodded. 'Thank you Lisa. That's one worry taken care of.'

'No problem.'

'So.' Cindy joined in, changing the conversation. 'How much longer are you going to be stuck in here for?'

Jessie chuckled. 'Cindy, a few more days at least. I'll be happy to get out of here, that's for sure. I'm sick of it already.'

'It didn't take long.' She placed the model horse catalogue on the girls lap. 'I'll have to see if I can borrow some books from Mallory for you, but for now, you can look through this.'

'Thanks Cindy.'

'So, Jessie.' Lisa spoke up. 'Did you get any sleep last night?'

'I got a little, but not much. I guess I have too many things on my mind.' She sighed. 'I was awake till two, it was so annoying.'

'Do you want to talk about it?'

She shook her head. Not while Cindy and Jack were present. 'No, not at the moment.'

'That's alright, you don't have to.'

Jessie was about to reply when Jack's phone rang. Quietly excusing himself, he walked out of the room and into the hallway to take the call. She looked down at the model in her hands. She wanted to talk, needed to get it out but she wouldn't in front of Cindy. 'How have you been Cindy?'

'Alright, I guess.' Cindy nuzzled into her. 'I mean, I'm in better shape than you.'

Physically, yes, emotionally, she wasn't so sure. Cindy was a good two years younger than her, and Cindy had always been shown love and kindness. It was different for her, she'd never had to rely on anyone but herself, she had never been abused or beaten by anyone before and she hadn't been burnt by those who said they loved her. It made her resilient to a degree, but Cindy didn't have that. Didn't have that experience. 'Cindy, don't lie to me. You're upset, aren't you?'

'No, I'm fine. What would make you think that?' She laughed half-heartedly, trying to shrug it off as a joke but then quietened and became serious. 'I'll just be happy to go back to my Grandma.'

'You can talk to me, you know that.' She pressed gently. 'I'll always be here for you.'

'I know.' Cindy replied as Jack walked back in and she looked over at him. 'Interesting conversation?'

Jack looked at Lisa, not answering the girls question directly. 'Rebecca needs to speak with Cindy again, so she asked if I could take her around. It would only be for an hour or so, you could come with us or stay here and talk to Jessie.'

'I think I might stay.' She could see the girl needed to talk but she knew that she wouldn't do it if Cindy or Jack was around. 'Do you mind Jessie?'

'Not at all.' Secretly, she was glad to get some alone time with her.

'Do we have to go now?' Cindy complained. 'We just got here.'

'We've been here nearly an hour, and I'm afraid so Cindy.' He motioned for her to come along. 'You can see Jessie again when we come back to pick Lisa up, if she's not asleep.'

'Fine.' She sighed heavily as she gave the older girl a hug then climbed down off the bed. 'I'll be back later Jessie.'

'I'll hold you to it.' Jessie called after her as she and Jack left. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a moment, clearing her head. She breathed deeply a couple of times, then opened her eyes again. 'I love Cindy dearly-' Her voice trailed off.

'But sometimes you want to say things when she's not around.' Lisa finished the sentence with a chuckle as she brought her chair over closer to the girls bed. 'She's a nice girl, but sometimes you need your space too.'

'How did you guess that?' Jessie laughed. 'I've never said anything of the sort.'

'Call it a woman's intuition.'

'I love Cindy, but sometimes she is a little much.' She rolled her shoulders back, then winced as pain from her injuries shot through her. 'Man, those bruises must really look like something, they're still making me stiff and sore. I feel like I fell off a horse then got run over by a freight train.'

'Well, if they look like anything like the ones on your face, I can see why.' They were black and purple, deep bruises that marred her skin and made her face swollen. It had started to lessen a little, but not by much. 'Do they hurt?'

'A little.' She conciensolessly touched her cheek, then winced. 'A lot. I'm just glad that there's no mirror in the room, I don't think I'd really want to see how I look at the moment. Barbara had to take pictures of my injuries for the police investigation, I don't even want to see them either. My face was the only thing that my father didn't scar, unlike the rest of my body. I don't think I could bear to see it like the way it is. It looks terrible, doesn't it?'

It did. There wasn't a makeup made that could hide those bruises like she had to those bygone years. 'They'll fade Honey.' She assured her gently. 'It might just take a couple weeks.'

'Guess I had better steer clear of mirrors then.' She tried to crack a joke, but inside she was breaking. She didn't want to see the evidence of what he had inflicted upon her, another lasting reminder that she was nothing more than an old rag doll. She could still see the smug look on that man's face as he mercilessly rained down blow after blow on her. She could still feel the punches, hear his laughter. A new fear gripped at her heart. She had thought it was going to be over, but what if they made her stand up against him in court? She wouldn't be able to see him without losing the plot, either completely breaking down or trying to rip his throat out with her bare hands. 'Will they make me testify against the Anderson's?'

Lisa was a little stunned at the question, but realized that there was more going on behind her eyes that she couldn't read. She knew that she had a tendency to overthink, just like herself, but it wasn't going to do her any good stressing herself out when she needed rest so she could heal. She knew the thought of testifying against the person that had abused her was only going to scare her further. 'Jessie, I don't know to be honest.'

'I don't ever want to see his face again.' She said with a touch of venom in her tone. 'If I ever saw him again,' Her hands began to shake as she tried to contain herself. 'I don't think I could.' She looked at Lisa. 'First my father, then him. I'm just so tired of it, tired of the memories and the nightmares. I just want it to end. I just want to be happy again.'

'Oh Jessica.' She placed her hand gently on the girl's small, slender one. Jessie flinched a little at her touch but accepted it without protesting. It was hard seeing her like this. She'd been so happy and confident before she'd gone to the foster home but now she was back to square one again. 'You will work through this and you will be happy again. I promise you that.'

'But how can I be happy, with the memories of what happened flashing before my eyes every time I close them?' She looked at her, her eyes troubled and haunted, like she was searching for answers she'd never find. 'I don't have a home, I don't have family. I'm just a broken orphan that no one wants. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? These scars,' She looked down at her arms, covered by a long-sleeved hospital gown. 'They're living reminders every day, every time I look at them. I'm ashamed of them. I'm ashamed of myself. I'm nothing but a broken, unwanted sack of crap.'

'Jessie, that is not true.' Lisa said softly, holding her hand. 'Never be ashamed of being broken, because strength is nothing but pain that has been repaired. You will get through this. Life goes on. You have to keep going, keep fighting.'

'But what is the point of fighting on? What is the point of living anymore.'

Lisa placed her hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. 'You go on for what the world can offer you. Jack, I, we care for you. Warrior, that stallion would do anything for you. What would it do to him if you give up? He'd be so upset and crazed with fear and grief that he'd had to be put down. I know it's hard, I know it's tough, I know you want to give up. Jessie, I have been there.' She looked into her eyes as she started to tear up. 'Jessie, I have been where you are now. I have wanted to give up, give in. I wanted to die. Things in my life, it was nothing like it is now. I had nothing, I had no one really I could turn to but I had to keep going and I worked through if. If I had decided I wanted to stop living, I would have missed out on all of what I have now. Jack, my work, you. I am thankful every day that I kept going, that even when the odds were against me I didn't give in, didn't give up. I came through, and I know you can too.'

Jessie looked up at her, speechless. 'But, Lisa, you seem so-'

'Perfect?'

'Yeah. I mean-' She stopped, not knowing what to say. 'Your rich, you could have anything you want. Life isn't hard for you.'

'Money isn't everything Jessie.' Lisa chuckled lightly. 'And life is just as hard when you do have it.'

'I guess I just imagined that you had a perfect life.'

'I guess you did, now you know the truth.' She fell silent, then turned serious. 'Jessie, one day I will tell you my story, but it's not for now. Even with what you've been through, it's too much for you at your age. You shouldn't have had to go through everything you did. You're so young, so innocent. You shouldn't have had this trauma, this emotional and physical abuse from those who were to love and care for you. Even if I can't tell you now, I understand.' She brushed the girls cheek gently, careful not to hurt her bruises. 'And I promise to help you get through this the best that I can. You don't have to go through this alone. I will help you for as long as I can.'

Jessie took her hand, smiling at her. 'Thank you Lisa.'

'Your welcome honey.' She smiled as she gave the girl a hug. 'It might seem dark now, but even as the sun chases the night away, it will turn to light again.'

She looked at her as Lisa held her arm around her. 'How did you get through?'

'It was a song I heard on the radio.' She was taken back to when she had heard it, sitting in her car on the edge of the freeway one morning when she had decided that she was going to kill herself. 'It saved my life.'

The girl raised her eyebrow. 'How can a song do that?'

'It's hard to explain, but when I heard it it made me realise that it wasn't the end for me, that there was light at the end of the tunnel.' She kissed the girl's cheek gently. 'You need to get some sleep now, do you want me to sing it to you?'

'You can sing?'

'Ssssh, it's our little secret.' She put her finger over her lips. 'You can't tell anyone. Promise?'

'Promise.'

'Alright then, close your eyes.' **I know it's all you've got to just be strong, And it's a fight just to keep it together. **Jessie nuzzled down against her, her head resting on her shoulder as she listened to her sing. **I know you think that you are too far gone. But hope is never lost,**

**Hope is never lost. **She paused for a moment, kissing the girl's head gently. **Hold on, don't let go. Hey, hold on, don't let go. **The girl let her body relax in her arms and she continued. **Just take one step closer, Put one foot in front of the other. You'll get through this, Just follow the light in the darkness. You're gonna be ok. **Lisa looked down at the girl, her eyes misting. Jessie had been through so much, she had already been through way too much in her young life and now for this to happen to her- She kissed her head again gently as she continued to sing. **I know your heart is heavy from those nights But just remember that you are a fighter, a fighter. **Even though now the girl looked like she was breaking, she was a fighter. She had proved that. **You never know just what tomorrow holds, And you're stronger than you know. You're stronger than you know. **Jessie was strong, even if she didn't believe it. She just needed to learn and to realize that she was still strong, that there was strength even in being broken. **Hold on, don't let go. Hey, hold on, don't let go. Just take one step closer, Put one foot in front of the other. You'll get through this- **The girl was going to make it through, she was going to make sure of that because she wasn't going anywhere. Jessie needed her and she was going to help her get through. **Just follow the light in the darkness.**

**You're gonna be ok. And when the night is closing in, Don't give up and don't give in. **She glanced back down at Jessie, the girl's breathing deeper as the child drifted off to sleep. She smiled, resting her cheek on the girl's head. **This won't last, it's not the end, It's not the end.**

**You're gonna be ok.**

* * *

**I think this song couldn't be included at a better time. To everyone stuck home, this too will pass. Live will go on. We just have to be strong and lift each other up during this time.**

**If anyone wants to listen to the song here in this chapter it's called 'Your Gonna Be Okay by Brian and Jen Johnson from Bethal Church on YouTube. I highly recommend it, it's a beautiful song and rather fitting for what Jessie and everyone in real life are going through at the moment.**

**Stay strong, chin up and press on.**

**Till next update, stay well! I'll see you all again soon!**


	47. Chapter 12-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys,**

**Well, I wasn't planning on uploading so soon after I uploaded the previous chapter but oh well... I'll give you all something to read over the weekend! You can thank me later lol.**

**I hope you all are still enjoying the story and thank you to everyone who is continuing to review and comment on my work. Ya'll be pleased to know that I'm currently writing chapter 25 of the third story (No, I'm not letting you know what the title of that is just yet) and I'm happy with the continued progress I'm making moving throughout the events of season 2... Yes, I've finally written the cattle drive! *happy dance* and I'm sure you'll enjoy reading that once I start uploading that part of the saga.**

**Anyway, enjoy and I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

* * *

**Chapter 12.0**

Jessie smiled as she did the buttons on her shirt up, glancing out the window at the sun outside. A little over a week had passed since she'd been in the hospital and the doctor had finally said that she was well enough to leave. She almost couldn't contain her excitement, so happy at the thought of finally leaving. Fixing up her sleeve cuff, she was careful not to get her clothing caught on the IV needle that was still in the top of her hand. They were going to take it out before she left, and she was glad that it was going. She really hated it, hated anything to do with a hospital actually.

She glanced in the mirror, her bruises on her face still showing. She touched the one under her eye gently, winching as she took her fingers off it. They were taking a long time to go away and they still hurt. She sighed, taking her eyes off her reflection. It hurt too much to look at it. She just wanted to hide, to run and hide. Her face looked terrible, thanks to Howard. Howard. She snorted, turning from the hospital dresser. She'd heard that he and his wife had been charged with child abuse and neglect, and himself with assult and battery of the children in his care. In addition to those charges, they were both under criminal investigation regarding a child going missing in their care. She had heard about it from a newspaper and guessed it was Cynthia. Fiona had told her about her suspicions as to what had befallen her, the police were just trying to find the evidence. If they did, they were looking at life imprisonment. They both were awaiting their trials.

As for his three boys, the oldest one was being held in custody too as charges of assault, battery and sexual harassment were being laid on him. The two others, she hadn't heard about them but could guess they were probably facing Juvenile Court for their part in beating up her and the other foster kids. She didn't feel any sympathy for them, they knew what they were doing and they deserved what they got. She only hoped that she wasn't going to be called to testify against them.

Jessie looked over at the clock as she headed back over to her bed, sitting down on it to wait for Lisa's arrival. She was supposed to be picking her up and she hoped she hurried up. She was eager to get out of there and back to Heartland. Back to peace and quiet without beeping hospital machines.

'Are you ready to go?'

She glanced over at the doctor as she walked into the room and chuckled. 'Of course I am. I can't wait to get out of here, and you probably can't wait for it either.'

Barbra laughed, checking the girl's vitals over one last time. 'You haven't been the easiest patient I've ever had to look after, but I will forgive you. Just please, try not to end up here again in the state you were in.'

'Yeah.' She raised her eyebrows as she rolled her eyes. 'That wasn't really my fault.'

'I know, what I'm saying is you take care of yourself.' She gently pulled the IV needle out of the girl's vein and stuck it in the sharps container. 'Right, you're ready to go as soon as Mrs. Stillman arrives. Now, just because I'm letting you go doesn't mean you can go run a marathon tomorrow. You need to rest, your injuries are still healing and you need to be careful with those stitches.'

'So when can I ride again?'

'Not till those stitches come out, and that won't be for a few more days at least. Even then you should wait a bit longer, your ribs are still healing up.'

Jessie sighed. 'Really?'

'Really. You need to take care of yourself, and when you do start riding no pushing yourself. I don't want you ending up back here, you hear?' She playfully teased her as she wrote on her file. 'I'm going to tell Mrs. Stillman exactly what I told you so she knows you are not supposed to be riding either.'

'Are you ready to go?' Lisa asked, poking her head around the door with a smile. Jessie glanced over, her eyes shining with eagerness to be on her way. 'Your chaperone is here.'

'Boy, am I ever.' She laughed as the woman walked in and came over to her. 'I'm more than ready to leave this place.'

'I was just telling this young lady that she needs to take care of herself.' Barbra placed her notes she'd written back in the girls file. 'So no horseback riding until her stitches have come out and that will be a few more days at least. I'd say no riding full stop for at least another week but I don't think she's going to listen.'

'Probably not.' Lisa agreed. 'I think I can manage to make sure she doesn't go riding till she's healed enough too. When do you want me to bring her back to get them out?'

'Thursday afternoon at the surgery?'

'Sure. Do I need to make her an appointment?'

'No, you can just drop in. I'm free most of the afternoon and it won't take long.' She turned back to the girl. 'No cartwheels on the way out.'

'I'll try and contain myself.' She grinned widely as she hopped off the bed, grabbing the new suitcase Lisa had given her with her other clothes and her model horse Cindy had given her in it. 'Can we go now?'

'Yes Jessie, come on. Thank you Doctor.'

'No, thank you. I don't have to make sure the windows are locked now that you're taking her off my hands. Bye Jessie.'

'Bye Doc.' Jessie led the way out of the room into the hospital, then waited for Lisa's guidance as to where she was going. Lisa smiled, taking her by the hand as she led her down the hallway. 'A person could get lost in here.'

Lisa chuckled. 'Yes, they could indeed. Let's get you home, I know a particular stallion is going to be very happy to see you.'

* * *

'So, whatcha thinking of?' Lisa glanced at her as she drove on the freeway back to Heartland. 'You've been awfully quiet the entire time.'

Jessie turned from staring out the window at the scenery flashing by and sighed. 'How lucky I am. I would have died if it weren't for Cindy and Warrior. They saved my life.'

'You were lucky, I'll say that.' She agreed, glancing at her again from the corner of her eye. 'But that's not all, is it?'

'No. I guess I just don't believe that it's really over. I'm scared they're going to call me to testify and I'm terrified of facing them. What if they don't go to jail? They're going to come after me. I was the one that busted their whole secret by escaping. They're not going to easily forget me. What if they come after me and you and Jack get thrown in the middle again like last time?'

'You've been thinking about your father again?'

She nodded. 'I can't help but feel responsible for what happened, and what if they come after me? I don't want you and Jack getting hurt. I'm not worth it. I'm not worth fighting for.'

'Jessie, what is this really about? What's got you thinking like this?'

'I had a dream last night, it's stupid I know but I just can't stop thinking about it.' She sniffled. 'Howard got out of jail and came for revenge on me. He got you and Jack and killed you. There was nothing I could do to stop him. I don't want you dying over me. I'm not worth it.'

'Honey, that's not going to happen. Howard is going to be locked up for a very long time, I don't think you need to worry about him coming after you. If they find him guilty of murdering that child, he's going to be locked away for good.'

'But what if he isn't?'

'He will be.'

'I hope you're right.' She looked down at her hands. 'I don't want people dying over me. Wherever I go, people get hurt. My mom, Robert. My father almost killed you. I seem to have a knack for getting people into danger. Maybe he should have killed me when he killed my mom. I'd never have been the reason that Robert was killed. Maybe it's better if I had died.'

'Jessie, you can't think like that.' Lisa gently reprimanded. 'Don't lose who you are in your fear. I know you are frightened and scared, but thinking you are better off dead isn't going to help you. You can't live your life in fear.'

'I know Lisa, I know. I'm just scared I'm going to lose people I love and I don't want myself to be the reason. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Cindy, Jack, you. You guys are all I have left. I have no one else.' She turned back to the window, biting her lip. 'Is that kind of fear bad?'

Lisa didn't answer her question directly, she didn't know what she was going to answer to that. She thought about it for a moment before replying. 'I don't think it's bad Jess, as long as you don't let it rule your life. I get scared, worried sometimes that I'll lose someone I love, but I work through it. I don't let it dictate to me how I'm going to live.'

'Did you lose someone?'

She nodded. 'My mom died of cancer when I was young, my dad was left to raise my sister and I after she passed. He died only a few years ago, after I moved back here to take care of him and take on Fairfield.' She paused for a moment then continued. 'And there was a girl a bit younger than you who I was close to. She died from cancer as well. I know what you're saying Jess, because I have been there. I've been through losing people I love but I don't live in fear of what might happen. I just live every day as it comes and cherish the time I have with them.'

Jessie nodded as the car pulled into the drive of Heartland. 'Thank you Lisa, I needed to hear that.'

'Hey, any time Honey. You can talk to me, you know.'

'I know.'

* * *

'Jessie's here!' Cindy shouted as she watched the car pull up from the window. Not waiting for Jack, or stopping to get her coat she ran out of the house to the car as the girl stepped out. 'Jessie!'

'Cindy, not so tight!' Jessie laughed, trying to get the girl to release her hold on her a little. She tousled the girls hair as Cindy let go, chuckling. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' She laughed, giving her another hug as Lisa joined them. 'Hi Lisa.'

'Hi Cindy.' Lisa replied, glancing at Jessie. 'I think someone is happy to see you.'

'Yeah, I think that too.' She looked down at her as Cindy wrapped her arm around her waist. 'Where's Warrior?'

'In his stall. Come on, he's going to be over the moon to see you.'

Lisa smiled as she watched Jessie and Cindy head over to the barn, turning to Jack as he walked over to her. 'Hi.'

'Hey.' He slipped his arm around her waist, giving her a kiss on her cheek as she lent against him. 'Thanks for picking Jessie up from the hospital, Lou had to borrow my truck.'

'Your welcome.' She replied, his arm still around her waist as they walked towards the barn. 'How has Cindy been the last couple of days?'

'She seems okay, I think she's doing alright. She's been a little quiet, but I think she's managing. Her grandmother is going to be released from rehab next week, so she'll be coming back to pick her up with Clint next Wednesday.' He glanced over at Jessie as they stopped a little ways away from the barn. 'How's Jess? I'd have been to see her more but I wasn't sure how she'd react if you weren't around. '

Lisa sighed. 'Not doing so well. She's worried about Howard, what he might do if he were able to come after her. She's worried about us too, she said she had a dream he came for revenge and killed us. I think she's really having it hard, she feels it's her fault that Robert was murdered and she said she's not worth fighting for. She said she thinks it would have been better if she had died. I think she's scared she's going to lose us, because she feels everywhere she goes, she gets people into danger. She doesn't want to lose anyone else, she hasn't got anyone else. I sort of understand how she feels.'

'She really doesn't have any self-worth, does she? I mean, she doesn't value herself.' He looked up at the two girls as they laughed in the barn, brushing Warrior down. 'She must feel awful, believing that all her life.'

'All her life she's been told she's worthless, she believes it. I don't know much else about her time with Robert and Lillian, she definitely loved them but I don't think they really returned it.' Cindy's laughter rang out at the stallion who tried to eat her hair and she chuckled before returning to the subject of their conversation. 'I don't think she has ever really been shown love. Now, she's going to be moved from pillar to post in the foster care system. Of course she's not going to think anything of herself, she's ashamed of what she is. She's ashamed of those scars, her history, what has happened to her. She doesn't know how to value herself when she has always believed that she is nothing.'

Jack looked down at Lisa, holding her close as she leaned against him. 'Lisa, I know you aren't telling me everything. What you're saying, it sounds like you went through what she is now.'

'I won't lie to you Jack, after my mother died I struggled with who I was and I have always struggled with it.' She paused, holding onto the feeling of Jack's arm around her. 'I know what Jessie is going through, to some degree.

'I wouldn't have thought, you always seem so confident and sure in yourself.'

'I've learnt to hide it Jack, I had to.' She wanted to say more, to tell him what she had really gone through but something was holding her back. She just couldn't get the words out. 'Jessie needs love, she needs a safe house that she can call home. She needs to have people who will care for her and take her into their family. She needs a place where she belongs.' She saw the look he gave her and quickly continued. 'I know, we've already been over this before. I travel too much to give her the care and attention she needs. I just wish there was some way that she didn't have to go to a foster home though.'

'I know Lisa.' He sighed, kissing her head gently. 'When Clint rang me to talk about Cindy, he spoke about Jessie. He's found a place for her, but they can't take her for a few weeks. If that doesn't work out, he said she would have to go to a group home. By law, she's not really allowed to be staying here.'

'I don't think she'd cope in a group home.' A shudder ran up her spine. She'd heard from an old friend who grew up in a group home went through, and it didn't sound like it would be at all good for her. 'I wish there was something I could do.'

'Your already doing everything you can, there isn't much more you could do.'

'I could adopt her.' She looked up at him as she expected him to be shocked but he wasn't. He just looked at her sympathetically, understanding showing in his expression. 'I really want to Jack, with all my heart. If only I could, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I love that girl, it breaks my heart to see what she's been through and going to go through being pushed pillar to post in the foster homes. If only there was a way, somehow a way that I could look after her.'

'I know Lis, I know.' He kissed her head gently again. 'Lisa, this isn't just about Jessie, is it? What's really going on?'

'Jack, where's Warrior's bridle?' Jessie called out, unknowingly abruptly ending their conversation. 'I can't find it and Cindy can't either.'

'I think we put it aside for cleaning, it looked like it could do with some looking after.' He replied, letting go of Lisa and heading to the barn as she followed. 'Let's go see if we can find it.'

Lisa walked quietly up to Warrior, rubbing his forehead as he sniffed her pockets gently for sugar. She chuckled a little as his lips nibbled at her coat, then sighed as she patted him and looked towards where the two girls and Jack had disappeared. 'Got any suggestions on what I should do boy?' Warrior snorted as he shook his head then started sniffing again. 'No, I didn't think so. Sorry buddy, I haven't got any sugar for you today.' She turned quiet and thoughtful as her fingers ran through his forelock. She looked at Jessie through the open door to the feed room, the girl smiling as she started playing with her long brown hair while she waited for Jack to find Warrior's bridle. She reminded her of the girl she used to know, standing there like that as the thin sunlight through the window shone on her tresses. If only there were some way she could take care of her, look after her so she didn't have to go to a foster home. She sighed as she patted Warrior's neck again. She knew that realistically there was no way she could look after the girl permanently full-time. If only she could though, she knew she could give the girl so much. The kind of life that Jessie really deserved.

'Found it.' Cindy exclaimed, pulling the bridle out from behind a feed box. 'It must have fallen down behind it when someone left it there.'

'I'll go grab his saddle.' Jessie added as she started to the rack where the saddles were held, but Jack got there first.

'You let me handle saddling him, I don't want you hurting yourself lifting it.' He picked the saddle up, carrying it over to where Warrior was tied and placed it on the stall door. Warrior snorted as he looked at him and Lisa quickly took hold of his halter. He patted the stallion's neck as he placed the saddle pad on his back. 'Steady boy, easy.'

'He's getting better around you Jack.' Jessie commented as she walked over and stood beside Lisa, taking over keeping him still. She scratched behind his ears as Jack went to place the saddle on his back, Warrior rolling his eyes back to look at him but he didn't kick out. It was a look of more curiosity than of malice intent. He was learning to trust him, just like she was. She liked Jack, he was gentle and kind. Not at all like the men her mother associated with, her father or Howard and even Robert to some degree. He was patient, patting Warrior gently as he did up the cinch on the saddle. She could tell in the way he looked at Lisa that he loved her, he treated her right. He was an example of what a man should be. 'He definitely isn't as nervous around you as he used to be.'

Jack patted Warrior on the rump as he swapped sides, making sure that the saddle was done up nice and snug. 'He's a good horse. To be honest, I was really worried at first about Lisa riding him but he's been an angel the entire time.'

'That's my boy.' She patted him again as she slipped his halter off and took the bridle Cindy handed to her. Gently she opened his mouth and placed the bit in, pulling the headstall over his ears and into place as she tightened the throat lash. She turned to Cindy, placing his reins in her hands. 'Alright, let's take him to the arena. Remember to walk at his shoulder, you don't want him stepping on you.'

'I remember.' Cindy replied, leading the stallion out of the barn. 'Come on boy, I finally get to ride you again.'

Jessie turned to Lisa as they followed her at a safe distance to the arena. 'Thank you for exercising him for me Lisa, he looks great.'

'Hmm?' Lisa was startled from her thoughts as she looked down at the girl. 'Oh, it was my pleasure. I've ridden some fantastic horses, but Warrior is something else compared to them. He's a special horse.'

'That he is.' She chuckled. 'I hope he didn't give you too much trouble.'

'No, no. He was very well-behaved.' Reaching the arena, she placed her arms on the fence as she leaned against it. Cindy was already in the arena, Jack closing the gate as he walked over to help her onto the stallion. 'I can see why he means so much to you.'

Jessie nodded, watching as Jack helped Cindy mount. 'Warrior is all I have, I don't know what I'd do without him.' She rested her chin on her arms, leaning on the fence like Lisa was. 'I don't think I could live without him. He's everything to me, my friend, my companion. My rock and my safe place. Best of all, he doesn't back chat and he can't reveal secrets.' She sighed deeply, a cloud of sadness passing over her countenance. 'What will happen to him? I've been trying not to think of it, but what will happen when I have to go to the next foster home? Realistically, foster children can't own anything they can't take with them. I don't think there'd be many foster homes that have room for a horse, and even less who would actually want me there with a horse. I can't leave him behind, but I know that I can't take him with me either.'

'How about we cross that bridge if we come to it?' Lisa replied softly, placing her arm around the girl's shoulders. 'I'm sure if it came to it, either Jack or I could take care of him.'

'But for how long would you do that for? It's six long years before I'd be out of care, I can't expect him to sit around doing nothing for that long.' And Cougar, she'd probably be long gone without someone there to look after her. She couldn't expect them to look after her animals for six years, the idea of that was purely impractical. 'I'd be better off on my own, living in the mountains again. At least we had each other, that was all we needed.' She looked up as Cindy mounted, Warrior snorting a little and sidestepping as Jack tried to keep hold of him. 'Let go of him Jack, Cindy has him under control. Cindy, give him a little more rein and settle him down. He doesn't like a tight rein.'

'Sorry Jessie, I forgot.' She let the reins slip through her hands a little bit as the stallion shook his head again. Warrior snorted as he stood quietly again and she leaned down to pat him. 'Easy boy, easy. Good boy.'

Jack stepped back to the stallion, patting his neck as he looked at the stirrups. 'Are the stirrups okay Cindy?'

'Yeah, they feel fine.'

'Let him walk on now Cindy.' Jessie interrupted, watching the stallions cues. 'He's ready now, just take it slow. He needs to be warmed up before you do anything with him.'

'I remember.'

Jack left the girl as she nudged the stallion into a walk and headed over to Lisa and Jessie, joining them on the outside of the arena. 'I'm surprised that you are letting her ride him Jessie.'

Jessie chuckled. 'I promised her that she could have a ride as soon as I got out of the hospital. She's actually a good rider, and she hasn't been riding for long. I taught her on Warrior in secret at the home, so if the need ever arose that she needed to ride she would know how to. I owe my life to her. Her and Warri.'

'She's a natural, that's for sure.' Jack agreed as he watched her walk the stallion around the arena.

'She had a good teacher.' Lisa nudged her with her elbow. 'And a good horse to teach her. Warrior might be headstrong and spirited but he wouldn't deliberately hurt you or Cindy. He was quite behaved after the first couple of times I rode him.'

'Once you earn his trust, you've got it for life.' She sighed again, looking at her stallion. 'I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be with him. Being in the hospital, it was more than enough time away from him. Has Clint mentioned anything to you about where I'm going next?'

Jack nodded, knowing she would ask that question. He'd been expecting it. 'He has found a place for you, but they can't take you for another couple of weeks so you'll be here till then. Other than that, I don't know anything about it.'

'I thought he'd find a place for me, I just didn't think it would be so soon.' She rested her head on her arms again as she sighed. 'I just wish I didn't have to move around, I just want a place to call home. A family that calls me theirs, and not just be treated as a foster child, a nobody.'

'Can I go faster now?' Cindy asked as she rode past them again. 'I think Warrior is getting bored.'

'I think you are more like.' Jessie returned her attention to Cindy as she nodded. 'Okay, trot him up now.'

'I hate the trot. It's so bouncy.'

She chuckled. 'Post Cindy, remember what I taught you. Rise and sit with the beat. It's better than doing a sitting trot, you can practice that later.'

'How thrilling.' She nudged the stallion with her heels and Warrior shook his head as he transitioned into a trot. 'Can't I canter yet?'

'Patience Cindy, patience.' Jessie smiled at her enthusiasm, watching as she posted the trot. She put her chin on her arms again, resting her head as she looked at them. She didn't want this to end, didn't want this moment to end. She was happy, watching the girl laugh and giggle as she rode the stallion but the heavy cloud of worry weighed down on her. This was not to last forever.


	48. Chapter 13-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys!**

**Hope you've all had a good weekend! Here's another chapter for you all to enjoy. It's slightly shorter then previous chapters but I think the story in this chapter makes up for shorter update...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13.0**

Jessie stared into the flames of the crackling fire a few days later, watching them dance and sway. Sleep wouldn't come. No matter how hard she tried, her thoughts wouldn't allow her to rest. She glanced over across the room at the clock, it was just past two in the morning. She sighed as she slipped out from under the covers of the cot and sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace.

The silence was deafening. She hated the silence, hated it ever since she had been locked in the cellar in the cold and darkness. While there was noise and action, she didn't have time to worry about her thoughts, but when night came and all was quiet and still her thoughts plagued her mind. She couldn't escape them, no matter what.

She glanced back at the clock again, only five minutes had passed since the last time she had looked. She groaned inwardly, it was going to be another long, sleepless night. Grabbing the fire poker off its hook on the fireplace she stoked the burning coals then threw in another couple of logs. The flames sizzled and snapped as fire engulfed the wood, cracking and popping that interrupted the silence. She placed the poker back then sat down on the rug again to watch the flames as a warm glow filled the room. Watching the fire, it calmed her. It reminded her of the nights spent beside a fire in the wilderness. Cougar would curl up close to her, insisting upon sleeping under the skins and blankets beside her. Warrior would stand a couple feet away, the stallion watching for danger while she slept. She was lucky to have a horse like him, yet for how much longer? It hadn't taken her long to figure out that foster children had no rights to own anything that couldn't fit into a suitcase. What would happen to him? What would happen to Cougar, who was still a secret?

She couldn't bear the thought of giving either of them up. They were all she had, everything she had. They were her world. They were the last link with her and her old life in the mountains. She sighed as she thought of Robert. She had come to realise what had been missing in that home by watching Jack with Lisa and his grandkids. Love. There hadn't been any of that for as long as she could remember. Not in the essence of how Jack and Lisa treated those around them anyway. Robert, she had come to realise hadn't shown her what love really was. Oh, he had taken care of her and taught her everything she knew, but she had always felt like something had been missing and she knew now what it was. Lillian had shown her more love then he did but after she'd died that was it. There wasn't anyone else left who took care of her, Robert certainly didn't.

Lisa and Jack, they had taken her in till she had to go to the next foster home. They had taken her in when she was injured, they had looked after her. They spent time with her. Lisa had shown her what love really was. In her smile, in her understanding. There was no other place she felt more safe than in her arms. She had never felt that ever, never knew what it was like. She wished that she could stay here forever, but she understood why she couldn't. They all had their own lives to live. She felt that if she stayed she would be in the way. Maybe it was better that a foster home had already been found for her. The longer she stayed, the harder she knew it would be to leave.

A noise behind her caught her attention, slightly scaring her as she turned to see what had made it. 'Cindy!' She hissed, her heart pounding after it had skipped a beat. 'You scared the living daylights out of me! What on earth are you doing up?' The girl sniffled as she came into the light and Jessie instantly regretted getting cross at her. 'Cindy honey, are you crying?'

'What-' Cindy's voice broke as she tried to hide it. 'N-no.'

'Cindy.' She replied gently but firmly as she motioned for her to come over and join her on the rug. The girl slinked over, sitting down beside her as she pulled a blanket off her cot and wrapped her in it. She placed her arm around her as the girl snuggled up to her, still sniffing back sobs softly. 'Ssssh, I've got you. You're alright. You're alright.' She kissed her head gently, holding onto her as the girls strangled sobs lessened and finally stopped. 'What happened Honey?'

'I can't sleep.' She replied softly, her head resting on the older girl's chest. She nuzzled in closer, feeling her warm arms around her. It was okay now. She was with Jessie. Jessie kept her safe. 'My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented.'

Jessie could guess she had gotten that description idea off Mallory as she stroked her hair. 'You are afraid of your dreams?'

'Yes.' She replied quietly, hanging her head. 'They won't leave me alone.'

'The dreams?'

Cindy nodded. 'I'm scared. I'm too scared to go back to sleep.'

'Oh Cindy.' She kissed her head gently. 'Its okay. Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?' The girl shook her head but she could guess what was in the dream. 'Was it about me?' The girl nodded, pressing closer to her as she held on tight to her. 'Cindy, nothing is going to happen to me.'

'I don't want to lose you.' She sniffed. 'After I go back to my Grandma next week, we might never see each other again. What's going to happen with you? You have to go to another foster home while I get to go _home.'_

Jessie looked into the flames of the fire, searching in her mind for some type of answer. 'Cindy, I don't want you worrying about me. I'm going to be just fine in this new foster home. You get to go home to your grandma, you should be happy. I couldn't be happier for you, you're going back to your home. Your family. I don't want you worrying about me.'

'It's not just leaving you that I'm worried about.'

'What is it then Cindy?'

'My grandma.'

'What about her honey?'

'What if she doesn't love me anymore?' She sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek, falling onto Jessie's pajamas. Jessie held her tight, kissing her head and stroking her hair softly as she cried louder. 'I-I've changed. I'm n-not the p-person I used to be. H-how can s-she love me w-when she s-sees how d-different I a-am?'

'Oh Cindy, sweetheart.' Jessie felt for her, the girl sobbing quietly in her arms as she tried to reassure her. 'I promise you that your grandmother still loves you, regardless of what you have been through.'

'But my d-dream-'

'It was only a dream Honey. Your grandmother loves you, there's nothing that is going to change that.'

'She s-said she d-didn't want m-me me anymore.'

'In your dream?' The girl nodded as she held onto her. 'It's alright honey, it was just a dream. It's not real.'

'It f-felt real.'

'I know, I know. Dreams can be like that sometimes.' Jessie kissed her head gently, trying to sooth and calm the girl. 'I understand Cindy, I understand. I have dreams like that all the time. I know they feel real, but you have to remember that they aren't. It's only your mind playing tricks on you while you sleep.'

The girl calmed down, resting against her with a sigh. They fell silent, the minutes ticking slowly by until she spoke again. 'What do you dream about?'

'Things that happened to me in my past.'

'What things?'

Jessie sighed as she rubbed the girls head with her chin. 'I can't tell you Cindy, not now. What happened to me-' She paused for a moment, trying to explain in a way that wouldn't reveal anything to her. 'I didn't have a really good past to begin with, even before I was sent to that home. Things I've seen, things I've been through, it still plagues me day and night. It's not the kind of thing that I can tell you about.'

'Why?'

'Your too young.'

Cindy rolled her eyes as she sniffled, wiping the last of her tears off her face. 'I'm only two years younger than you. It's not much, so you can't really use that excuse.'

'Cindy, I want to protect you by not telling you about what happened to me. I really don't want you knowing honey, it's not that I have things to hide, it's just that I really don't believe you would be able to handle it.'

'Was it worse than the foster home?'

'Yes.' She stared into the fire as she began to have flashbacks. Her parents arguing. The beatings. The abuse. The men and women drinking and shooting up while she hid under her bed to get away from them. The gun he pulled from his coat. Her mother falling to the floor. The gun in her hand. The shot being fired that ended Matt's life. Her shoulders began to shake as she saw in her mind her father's face, the torment images as raw and as fresh as if she were back there staring at his corpse. She swallowed the lump rising in her throat. 'Y-yes. It was.'

Cindy looked at her as Jessie bowed her head, the older girl looking down at her hands. She could see that she was upset, and she snuggled close to her as she put her arm around her. 'Hey, you don't have to tell me. It's okay. You're okay.'

'Thanks Cindy.' She chuckled lightly, leaning against her embrace. 'I guess you can say roles here have reversed.'

'Hey, when you made that promise to me, it wasn't just you who made a promise. I will always be here, just remember that.'

'Will you write to me when you go back to your grandma's?'

'I will, as long as you promise me that you will write too.' She nudged her gently. 'But Jessie, whatever you went through, it's in the past. It's behind you now. You have to move forward. You can't stay in the past.'

'I know.' Jessie looked at her, a small smile on her face. 'That sounds familiar.'

'It should. It's what you told me last week.'

'I guess I need to put my own advice into practice.' She sighed deeply as the clock struck three. 'You and I both need to get some sleep. It's going to be morning before we know it.'

Cindy nodded. 'Can I sleep with you? Like we used to in the foster home?'

'Sure honey, but it'll have to be on the floor. The stretcher won't fit both of us on it. Grab the blankets, I'll grab the cuisiouns off the couch.'

'Okay.' She chuckled as she quietly grabbed the blankets off the cot. 'This reminds me of my grandma and I having sleep outs in the living room when I was little. We used to build blanket tents with the kitchen chairs and imagine we were camping. Did you do anything like that?'

'No.' Jessie shook her head as she placed the cushions on the rug. 'I didn't.'

'You don't know what you have been missing out on then.' She teased. 'We should make one tomorrow.'

'Aren't we just a tad old for that kind of thing?'

'Pshaw. My grandma's over sixty and she still does them with me. I guess it is probably just a little bit young for us though.'

'I think however I could teach you how to make a bush shelter. That way you still get to build a tent, but it's not as immature as a blanket tent.'

'Sounds like a plan then.' She snuggled down under the blankets next to the older girl. 'Why did you choose to sleep out here and not in Mallory's room with me anyway?'

'I like watching the fire.' She placed her arm around her as Cindy cuddled up close to her like she used to after a bad dream at the foster home. 'And besides, I don't want to keep her awake when I can't sleep from a bad dream. I don't want to put her out, I just prefer to stay out of the way so I'm not going to cause any problems.'

She expected her to reply, but she was met with silence. She looked down at her, a small smile creeping over her face as she saw her asleep, the girl resting her head on her chest. She turned back to the fire, watching the flames dance as the sound of Cindy's breathing and heartbeat lulled her off to sleep…

* * *

The soft sounds of Jack's footsteps brought Jessie back to reality as she began to stir from her slumber. She yawned quietly as she glanced at Cindy still sleeping beside her and a small smile crossed her face. Cindy looked so cute asleep, so peaceful. She was glad she had been able to get some rest, she had been quite upset the night before.

Carefully she slipped her arm out from under her and got up, placing the blankets down around the girl so that she didn't get a chill. Covering her mouth to silence a yawn she quietly walked into the kitchen where Jack was preparing his morning coffee. 'Morning Jack.'

Jack glanced up, slightly surprised she was awake so early. 'I hope I didn't disturb you.'

She shook her head as she sat down at the table, glancing out the window at the sun just starting to rise. 'No, this was the time I used to get up anyway. Best time of the day, early morning.' She covered her mouth again as she yawned. 'A little more sleep wouldn't have gone astray though.'

'You didn't sleep well I take it then.' He poured his coffee then took a seat beside her. 'How did Cindy end up with you?'

'She had a nightmare, she couldn't get back to sleep. She used to crawl into my bed at the foster home, I guess she felt safe with me.' She sighed, glancing back towards the living room. 'I'm going to miss her. I'm glad she gets to go back to her grandma though, she deserves to be with her.'

'You two are pretty close, aren't you?'

Jessie nodded. 'Yeah. We're going to write to each other, I hope we can keep in contact. When is she going back?'

'Next Thursday, so just a little under a week.'

'I guess we had better make the most of it then.' She looked down at her hands as she sighed. 'And when do I have to go to my next foster home?'

'The Wednesday after.' He got back up to grab himself another cup of coffee, filling the coffee maker up again. 'Do you want some water?' Jessie nodded and he grabbed another cup from the cupboard. 'Clint scheduled picking you up for that Wednesday, but he said he might come get you earlier depending on what happens with another foster child.'

'So I guess I won't be taking Warrior with me?' Her stomach churned nervously as he handed her the glass and sat down again. 'Did he figure him into my placement?'

Jack fiddled with his mug handle, trying to think of a way to explain the situation to the girl. 'He did try and find you a place on a ranch, but there was no one willing to take you at this time, other than the couple in Vancouver.'

'Vancouver?' She squeaked. 'That's miles away! It's going to be nice being stuck in a city with people I don't know, just another worthless ward of foster care. I know what being a foster kid means. It means you never belong, you are always the outsider, you're never really part of the family. You're never really wanted, they don't care about us.' The reality of her new way of life sunk in like a stone dropped into an ocean. There was no way she was going to be able to keep either Warrior or Cougar. What did she have then? She had nothing. 'I guess I've got to get used to being pushed from pillar to post. It's nice knowing that I'll be moved on when they get tired of me.'

'Jessie, it's not like that-'

'What am I expected to think Jack?' She snapped, her eyes blazing as she raised her voice. 'No one gives a crap about me other than how much money they can get for me.'

'Jessie-'

'Just leave me be Jack!' She lashed out as she got out of her chair, hurrying out the front door without even putting her boots or coat on. The door slammed shut loudly behind her as she ran to the barn, tears welling in her eyes. How could she leave Warrior and Cougar? They were all she had. She pulled the door open, grunting with exertion as she felt her stitches in her side pull. She held her side for a moment, catching her breath as she leaned against the door frame. Gritting her teeth, she walked into the barn and to Warrior's stall. Warrior snorted as she patted him. 'We're going for a long ride boy.'


	49. Chapter 14-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys,**

**Its late at night here but I thought Id update for you all before I head to bed...**

**Just wanted to say that I've given Ty a slightly different backstory to the one in the series (can't remember exactly what his backstory is anyway but nevermind) and I hope you'll all give me this small liberty...**

**Also, this story now has OVER 10k views! Thank you guys so much! Im so happy you all are enjoying my story!**

**I don't know when I'll be updating again but Id love to know your thoughts on my sto r y so dont hesitate to drop me a review. I really really REALLY need to hear from you guys what you are thinking... Reviews on my updates has dropped slightly, I just hope its not something wrong with my writing...**

**Anyway, adios, enjoy and stay well!**

* * *

**Chapter 14.0**

Jessie laid her head down against Warrior's shoulder as they ca to a stop atop a rise overlooking the ranch. Warrior turned his head to sniff her hands as she hugged him tight, tears soaking his mane. He knickered gently, brushing his velvet soft muzzle against her cheek. She hugged him tighter, stroking his neck firmly with her hands. 'I'm okay boy, I'm okay.'

She rested her head on his neck again, fondling his fur with her fingertips. She breathed in deep, wanting to breathe him in, the horsy smell she loved. She couldn't leave him. What would happen to him? What was she to do?

She laid on his neck as the sun rose over the horizon, chasing away the last of the stars still twinkling in the dawn light. She wanted it to last forever, his smell, his fur running under her fingers, the feel of his strong back underneath her. She wanted to remember everything, every little detail of him. The small whirl under his mane she had never noticed before, the way his eyes shone as he looked at her in the morning light. Everything. She breathed in deep again, winching slightly from the tug of the stitches in her side as she sat up again.

She bit her lip, still running her hand firmly over his warm hide. What was she going to do? The law dictated that she had to go to foster carers, but what if they were just as bad or heaven forbid even worse than the ones she had just run away from? What then? She was going to be in a strange place, in a strange city with nowhere to go too. Nowhere she could escape. She couldn't trust anyone. They were all the same. The foster carers were only in it for the money. They didn't really care about her. No one really cared about her. No one cared if she lived or died. She was worthless, just another case number in a huge system. They didn't care what was best for her. This was what was best for her. Herself, Warrior and Cougar. She didn't have to rely on anyone, the only person she had was herself. The only things she had was them, but she was going to be taken from them. What was left for her? What reason did she have to keep going forward? What reason did she have to live?

Warrior snorted, nibbling at her toes gently. He could sense something was wrong, that Jessie wasn't herself. Jessie used to cry all the time, her crying he was used to but this was something different. Something totally different. It was like she had given up, he could feel it in her touch. It sent shivers down his spine. What happened to the girl he knew? It was like she was a different person. He snorted gently, pawing the ground. What had they done to her? He could feel she was more broken and torn than she had ever been before, what had caused her to go like this? He just couldn't understand it.

Jessie wiped her eyes, patting his neck with her hands still wet from her tears. She shivered as a breeze blew through the thin pajamas she was wearing, chilling her to the bone. It was only the third month of Fall, yet it was starting to get cold. She could feel it, could smell it on the wind. What did it matter though? There was nothing left for her to live for. After they took her from Warrior and Cougar and everything she knew, what did she have to hold on to? What reason did she have for living? To be another case number that had as much meaning as a piece of garbage thrown in the trash? To be another statistic of children in foster care?

She watched Jack as he walked out of the house to the barn. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't to blame. She felt bad for snapping at him but it had been building up and building up till she couldn't contain it anymore. She had known it would only be a matter of time till the rubber band of her emotions had been stretched too far and then snapped. That time had come.

* * *

Jack glanced around the barn as he walked in, immediately noticing the open stall door and empty stable. Warrior wasn't there, neither was the girl. He checked his watch. Half an hour had passed since the girl had run off. He'd thought that she'd have stayed in the barn to let her temper cool but obviously she had other ideas. He patted Paint as he walked past on his way to where the tack was kept. Jessie's saddle and bridle were still there. She'd obviously been in such a hurry she hadn't bothered to tack her stallion up. He ran his fingers through his hair. Jessie wasn't supposed to be out riding, but yet he couldn't blame her for running off.

'Morning Jack.' Ty remarked as he walked down the stairs from the loft. 'Looking for something?'

'Jessie ran off while I was talking with her. I thought she'd have stayed in the barn but-' His voice trailed off. 'She's taken off with her horse.'

'I can go look for her if you want.' He offered. 'What got her so upset?'

'She asked about her new foster home, if she'd be able to take Warrior with her. She didn't like the answer.' Jack sighed, throwing the bridle he had been holding back over the saddle. 'She made a giant spill about her feelings regarding being put into foster care. I don't really blame her for her reaction. Being told you're moving to a city with people she doesn't know and you can't take your horse with you is just a recipe for disaster. She's already going through enough as it is.' He glanced out the open door at the landscape outside. 'Maybe you should go see if you can find her. I don't think I'm exactly her favourite person right now.'

Ty nodded as he grabbed a bridle off the rack. 'I'll see if I can get through to her. I probably can relate better to her since I was in foster care for sometime. Being shoved around from house to house whenever they tired of me wasn't a recipe to give me any self-esteem that was for sure.'

'I'd appreciate it. Thanks Ty.' Ty nodded as he walked over to the stall where a bay gelding he rode on the odd occasion was. 'I'm trying to understand her, what's going through her mind but Lisa does a way better job of that then I can. I know this is hard for her, it can't be easy being in foster care.'

'No. It's not.' He pushed the gelding back so he could get through the door, grabbing his halter as he walked into the stall. 'Every house was different, different people with different rules. If they already had children of their own, they were treated way better than the foster kids. I was always introduced as a foster kid, like I was some kind of burden on them. I didn't feel like I belonged in any of the homes I went to. Some of them were better than others, but you could tell who was in it only for the money. The group homes were a whole different kettle of fish.'

'How long were you in foster care?'

'Long enough to really hate it.' He led the gelding out of the stall and tied him to the cross-ties to grab his saddle and saddle blanket. 'I couldn't wait till I was old enough to leave.' He patted the gelding as he quickly brushed his back with the dandy brush then placed the saddle blanket on. 'I really feel for Jessie, she's been through so much already. Going into foster care isn't going to help her at all.'

'No. I know.' Jack patted the gelding as Ty went to grab the saddle. 'Lisa and I spoke about looking after her ourselves, but Lisa travels too much to give Jessie a stable environment and the time she needs. I'd look after her, but taking on a child like her is a whole lot different from letting Mallory stay here. It just wouldn't work for either of us to look after her permanently.'

'Have you two discussed looking after her together?' He asked as he did the cinch up on the saddle. 'Jessie could stay here while Lisa travels and go sleep over at Fairfield when she's here. The two of you could become her joint guardians, share the responsibility of looking after her instead of it being wholly on one person. With a guardianship, you have a lot more rights than being a foster parent. You don't have to worry about Jessie being moved on to another home either.'

'I hadn't really thought of that.' Jack mused. 'I didn't know something like that existed.'

'One of the foster kids in the group home had a couple that got guardianship of him. They weren't married at the time, but the authorities were happy that their relationship was stable and so they got a joint guardianship since only one of them was a foster carer. He eventually got adopted by them, it turned out pretty well for him.'

'I guess he was one of the lucky ones then.'

'Yeah.' Ty checked the saddle to make sure that the cinch was tight enough. 'It's just an idea Jack, I've seen the connection with her and Lisa. They get along really well, the two of them.'

'Yes, they do.' Jack agreed as he unclipped the cross-ties from the gelding's halter and handed him the reins. 'I know Lisa would take Jessie in a heartbeat if she could, maybe there is a way we could make something work that'd be better than her going into another foster home. You've given me something to think about anyway. Don't mention any of this to Jessie though, we don't want to get her hopes up.'

'Don't worry, I won't breathe a word about our conversation.' He patted the bay as he led him out of the barn and mounted. 'I'll let you know when I find her, she probably needs some time to herself.'

'Alright Ty, appreciate that. Thanks for doing this, I don't think she'd want to see me right now.'

'Anytime Jack.'

Jack stood in the doorway of the barn as Ty rode out of the ranch yard towards the forest. He had certainly given him a few things to think about. Joint guardianship. Were they really in a position in their relationship of 'whatever this is' as they put it to add a child into the mix? Neither of them had really come out and said that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, were they ready for the responsibility of looking after a child together? He pulled his phone from his pocket, contemplating ringing Lisa but the early hour stopped him. She'd probably still be asleep, Lisa wasn't really much of a morning person. He put his phone back, deciding to wait for an hour or so before he called. _Joint guardianship. _It certainly was a lot to think about, but there was only one way of finding out if Lisa was ready for something like that. Talking to her.

* * *

Jessie wearily slid off Warrior's back onto the stump she had stopped him beside, wincing as she touched her side. She knew that she had overdone it, knew that she shouldn't have been riding in the first place but she had just been so _angry. _She'd needed to get away and clear her mind. It was getting to her, all the changes and everything that came with that, then her memories of her past nagging her in the back of her mind. She just wanted it to stop. She just wanted it all to end.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she sighed. Her anger was replaced by sadness and hurt, despair and anguish. She patted Warrior as the stallion nudged her gently with his muzzle. 'What am I going to do boy? What am I going to do without you?' He snorted softly, placing his head in her lap. She rubbed his ears, trying to remember the feel of his fur under her fingertips. 'Why does everything have to change? Why does nothing stay the same?' She looked down at the ranch in the distance. 'I feel I belong here boy. You belong here. Why do they have to have to take me so far away from all this? Why do they have to take me to the city? Why do they have to take me from you? What am I to do?'

Warrior flicked his ears, hearing the worry and sadness in her voice. Something was wrong, really wrong. He nudged her gently again, trying to reassure her that it was going to be okay but he could feel something wasn't right. She had gotten upset before, he could remember times that she'd been upset but he hadn't seen her like this. Angry and shouting, then distant and crying. She was crying again now, holding onto him as her tears dripped into his forelock. Why was she so unhappy here? What had they done to her to make her upset like this? He snorted, remembering the other place they had been. She would cry whenever huge black and purple patches appeared on her body. It didn't look like she had any on her, yet she was still sad. It wasn't like her to be like this, she had her bad times but he could feel inside him that this had something to do with him, the way she was petting and touching him. He brushed her cheek gently with his lips, licking her salty tears. She giggled for a moment, then was silent again. It was this place that made her unhappy, the people here. It had to be. He couldn't think of anything else. He pricked his ears, looking intently at the snow-capped mountains in the distance. That was where they should go. Far away from what was making her unhappy.

'I know boy, I know.' She patted his cheek then brushed his long forelock through her fingers. 'You want to go back to the wild. I do too, but we can't. They know about us now. If we run, they'll only hunt us down and find us and I'd get taken away from you anyway.' She sighed, looking longingly at the mountains in the distance. 'Trust me boy, I've thought of it. I want to go back as much as you do, but I can't. I'd never survive through this winter, not when I'd have to start preparing all over again. I don't have any choice. I have to go to this new foster home. I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you or Cougar but there's nothing I can do. Nothing when I'm just an orphan halfbred nobody that no one gives two hoots about.'

'Jessie, I'm glad I found you.' Ty exclaimed as he stopped his horse not far from her and dismounted. 'Jack's pretty worried about you so I thought I'd come see if you were okay. Mind if I join you?'

Jessie shrugged as he walked over and sat down beside her. 'I don't care.' She fell silent again, looking longingly towards the mountains. 'You should have saved yourself the bother. I'm fine. No one cares about me anyway.'

'That's not true on both accounts. Your cold and shivering and if I didn't care I wouldn't be here right now, would I?' He took off the coat he was wearing and placed it around her. 'Here. Put this on. You don't want to catch a chill, not when you're still recovering.'

She sighed heavily as she placed her arms through the sleeves, wincing as she felt her side. 'Thanks. It is a tad chilly this morning.'

Her wincing when she put his coat on didn't go unnoticed by Ty. 'Jessie-'

'I'm fine. Save your breath.' She snapped. 'Its nothing I can't handle.'

'I'm sure it isn't, but Jack won't be too happy with me if you're hurt and I didn't check you over. I'm not leaving till you let me check your side. You weren't even meant to be riding till your stitches came out.'

Jessie bit her lip hard till it bled. 'No Ty. I don't want you looking. It's nothing really. I'll be fine.'

'Jessie, you don't have to be ashamed of your scars.'

She whipped her head around to look at him so fast she almost got whiplash. Her brown eyes turned cold and narrowed as she looked at him. 'How do you know about my scars? Who told you? I'm going to kill Lisa if she blabbed.'

'Jessie, Jessie. Take it easy.' He cautioned, knowing what her history was it wasn't entirely an empty threat. 'I can promise you that no one said anything to me about you having scars. I've seen the way you act Jessie, how you're always in long shirts and pants and always consciously pulling your sleeves down or tucking your shirt into your jeans. You don't need to hide them, no one here is going to pick on you for them.'

'It's not just me being afraid of what people might say and think of me. I can't look at them without remembering how I got them and how ugly I look. I hate myself, I hate the way I look. I look hideous, a cross stitch of scars that'll never fade. When Lisa saw them the first time I was so ashamed. I hate what that man did to me, the way he treated me is written all over me as plain as day. Tell me how I shouldn't be ashamed of them. Of why I shouldn't hide them.'

'It goes much deeper than just skin level, doesn't it?'

She nodded. 'I guess it's why I can't look at myself without hating the way I look.'

'It was your father that did this to you, wasn't it?'

'Yeah.' Jessie looked down at her hands. 'Even though he's dead he still torments me.'

'I know how you feel Jessie.' Ty admitted, turning to her since she had turned away from him. 'My step father used to beat me too when he had too much to drink or if he lost a bunch of money when he'd been gambling, like it was somehow my fault. Jug cords, steel rulers, coat hangers. Whatever he could get his hands on. I know what that kind of treatment does to a person. I used to hate the scars I have now too, I still do.'

'So you know what it's like then? To be abused.'

'Yes I do Jessie, so I understand what you are dealing with. You have all that to deal with, then the new foster home you have to go to. I've been there too.'

'You're a foster kid?'

'I used to be.' He saw her thinking about what he was saying. 'I know you're scared, I know what it feels like to feel like you don't belong. You just have to take it one day at a time. There's nothing else you can do.'

'I'm terrified Ty.' Jessie admitted. 'I know what being a foster kid means, I know somewhat already what it's like. I'm scared. I don't want to go to the city. I want to stay here with Jack and Lisa and all of you guys. I like it here. I feel safe. I don't want to go.'

'I know. That's how I felt whenever I learnt that I was to go to another place. Some homes I stayed in were good, some I couldn't wait to get out of but I always wanted to belong some place. I couldn't go back to my mom for reasons, but I always felt like an outsider in the foster homes. I was never treated like one of the family.'

'Till you came to Heartland that is.' She shivered as a cold breeze chilled her. She held her arms tight against her to stay warm, wincing from the pain in her side. She saw the way he looked at her and she sighed, pulling her pyjama shirt and coat up just enough so he could check her stitches. 'Lisa is going to be so mad if I've really hurt myself.'

'Well, you haven't really done yourself any wonders, but you haven't done them any real damage.' He checked her wound, placing the dressing over it again as the girl winced. 'Sorry.'

'It's okay.' She put her shirt and coat back down, shivering in her thin pyjamas. 'I think it's time for me to head back even though I don't want to. That fire back at the house is mighty tempting right now.'

Ty chuckled as he helped her stand up. 'Come on, you can ride with me. I don't think you'd be able to hold onto Warrior anyway, shivering like that.'

'Yeah, probably not.' She agreed as he placed her onto the gelding, Warrior watching cautiously as Ty mounted behind her. 'Thank you Ty for what you said. I feel better knowing that I'm not the only one to go through this.'

'It's okay Jessie, I'm glad it helped some.' He nudged the gelding with his heels. 'Now let's get you back and warmed up.'


	50. Chapter 15-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys,**

**Well, I wasnt planning on uploading today but due to events beyond my control (I am noe sick with tonsilitis, AGAIN) I've had some time to work on my story lol. Hope you all enjoy and thank you all for your reviews! Keep em coming, I love reading your thoughts!**

**Things are going to get interesting in this chapter... I wasn't entirely happy with the middle section of this update but I know I'm the worst critic of my own writing lol... let's just say, I'm NOT a fan of Val Stanton. I hope you'll all give me that liberty... Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15.0**

'Where have you been? I've been worried about you.'

Jessie sighed as she slid off Ty's horse as Cindy and Jack walked out of the house to meet her, cringing inwardly at his tone. 'I needed a break to think. No need to have been worried, I wasn't going to run off and disappear. As much as I would like to have done so, I have more sense then that.' She looked over at Warrior as he stood behind the gelding, flicking his ears. 'I better go take care of him.'

Jack looked at Ty as Jessie patted the stallion's shoulder and headed towards the barn with the black following her, Cindy hurrying after them after a moment. He could feel the coldness in her tone towards him, but couldn't blame her really. After all, being told you were going to be taken away from the only thing that she had wasn't going to be a recipe to earn any favours from her. 'How is she? She didn't hurt herself did she?'

'Riding before she had those stitches taken out hasn't done her any good, but I think she'll be okay. She should still get them checked out later though, just to make sure.' Ty dismounted, keeping hold of his gelding's reins. He decided not to mention anything about what she had told him in regards to her scars, that was something she had revealed in confidence. He knew that had been a giant step for her in speaking about them, knowing how long it took to get someone's trust when they had been hurt like that. He wasn't about to blow it, Jessie really needed to be treated with kid gloves. She was fragile, not like a flower but like a bomb. He could tell it wouldn't take much for her to get upset and go off at those around her because of what she was working through. 'I can tell she's pretty upset about the foster home, she really just needs some space. I wouldn't mention anything about it for a couple days. She's pretty worked up already.'

'Thank you anyway for finding her, I don't think I'm her favorite person right now with the news I had to tell her.' He glanced towards the barn as the girls and the stallion disappeared inside. He sighed heavily, patting the bay's neck. 'She say anything to you about it?'

'She really doesn't want to leave here Jack, she's terrified of going to this new foster home. I can't blame her really, not with everything she's already gone through.' He was referring to her past before he had come back to Heartland that Mallory had filled him in on and had put the rest together. There was more to Jessie then just her physical scars, there was more to her then met the eye. She had a lot of emotional baggage and trauma to work through, and now she was going to have more with the problems that came with being a foster kid. Problems he had had to work though, like not feeling wanted or belonging. 'Being a foster kid is tough, I know how she feels.'

'I've been researching about what foster kids go through emotionally and such to try and understand her but I think I'm doing a pretty crappy job of it.' Jack sighed again. 'I've probably undone the work Lisa has been doing with her by now.'

'Honestly, I don't think so Jack. She just needs time and space. As harsh and as horrible as it sounds, she's just going to have to get used to the idea of being a foster child. I quickly learnt that I had to.'

'Yeah, unless something happens that she doesn't have to go back into foster care.' He grabbed his phone from his pocket, checking the time. 'I've got to run, I'm meeting Lisa for breakfast at Maggie's so we can talk without worrying if Jessie hears us or not. I wouldn't want to get her hopes up if she heard us talking about figuring out a way she can stay here. I'll be back in a couple hours but can you keep an eye on Jessie and Cindy while I'm gone? I've got Lou looking out for them too, hopefully between the two of you they won't get into any trouble.'

'Don't worry Jack, I'll keep an eye on them.'

'Thanks.' He placed his hand on his shoulder as he walked past on his way to his truck. 'Appreciate it.'

* * *

Lisa glanced down at her watch as she sat alone at a table in the corner of Maggie's diner, waiting for Jack to arrive. He'd rung her earlier this morning, asking if they could have breakfast together away from Heartland as he had something he wanted to discuss with her. She wondered what he wanted to speak about that he hadn't wanted to talk about at Heartland. She fidgeted with her watch as she glanced out the window, watching for his truck.

'Let me guess. Waiting around for Jack again?'

She turned around at the voice to see Val Stanton standing not far from her, knowing that she was speaking of the last time Jack and her had tried to have a meal together at the diner. She'd been waiting for over an hour before he'd finally rung and said he'd forgotten they'd had plans and Val had been there to hear it. 'Val.' She replied cordially, not the least bit impressed that she was there. 'Fancy seeing you here.'

'Yeah.' She replied, coming over closer to her table. ' I'm surprised to see you here too. I see you're not spending all your time at Heartland for a change. Such a pity that you couldn't have been at the Polo Club the other night, you missed quite the party. How's those foster kids going anyway?'

'Just fine. Thank you for asking.' She bit her tongue against saying anymore. Val was the only other person that drove her as insane as her ex and business partner Dan Hartfield did. She couldn't help but hear the sting in her tone when she spoke of Heartland. It was no secret that Val didn't like her hanging around Jack. 'They're both doing great.'

'I'm glad to hear that. You've taken on quite a task helping Jack with those two, especially with what they've been through. I'm surprised that you did really, I haven't seen you at any social events as if late. You must really like them to sacrifice your own social life to help such delinquents as them.' She smiled half-heartedly. 'But I guess I wouldn't expect any less from you. You have a way of finding lost causes, I guess it's only natural you'd find some way of getting involved with them, especially if Jack is around.' She was referring to Lisa's weakness of keeping horses no one thought were worth trying to help. 'Speaking of Jack, you really should hear the rumours going around you about how much time you're spending at Heartland. I guess Jack finally got what he was after with you staying nights there.'

'Val Stanton, that is more than enough.' She stood up, glaring at the woman. How dare she instigate that Jack and her had fooled around when it most certainly wasn't true. She didn't need to explain herself to her, to anyone but she wasn't about to let her get away with tarnishing her name. 'My personal life is no one else's business and certainly not yours for that matter. What I choose to do, be it helping the girls Jack is looking after or spending nights holding a crying child because she had a nightmare is none of your concern.' She put that in to state clearly that there had been nothing else happening between her and Jack. 'Its my life, my choices and frankly I don't give a damn about what people are thinking and saying. I'd thank you for keeping your nose on your side of the fence and keeping out of my business. I know you don't like me seeing Jack, but maybe there is a reason he chose me and not you to go out with. That's what really gets under your skin, doesn't it? The fact that Jack doesn't like you the way you like him.'

Val looked at her, clearly taken aback by how she had been so firmly put in her place by the other woman. She opened her mouth, trying to think of something to reply with but she was utterly speechless for once in her life. She hadn't though Lisa had it in her to be so abrupt and blunt. She'd imagined Lisa to be a pushover when push came to shove and yet she had held her own and then some. She stared at her for a moment, still amazed by Lisa's reaction and finally scraped her jaw off the floor. Without another word, she hurried to the door, bumping into Jack as she walked out and continuing on her way.

'Morning Val-' Jack started but the woman walked away without so much as a backward glance. He looked at Lisa as he walked into the diner, the people seated inside returning to their meals. Something must have happened, he had never seen Lisa so angry, her blue eyes still flaming as she sat back down. He raised his eyebrows as he walked over and he pulled his chair out, taking a seat. 'What on earth was that about?'

'She just said some-' She paused, watching as Val hopped in her car and drove off. 'Things. I put her in her place and she didn't take too kindly to being told off.'

'I can see that.' He chuckled and then quickly stopped when he saw the look she gave him. It must have been good to get her this worked up. 'Sorry Lisa.'

Lisa sighed, her temper calming down. She shouldn't have looked at Jack like that, she could see his bewilderment as he tried to figure out what was going on with her. God, that woman knew how to get under her skin! 'No, I should be the one saying sorry. She just makes me so angry sometimes.' Not to mention she hated the fact that Val clearly had eyes for Jack even if he couldn't see it. 'But let's not waste our breakfast talking about her.' It was exactly what she wanted, putting a wedge between her and Jack so she could worm her way into their relationship. Why was Val only going after Jack now that he was seeing her? Seriously, that woman could be so stupid sometimes. Couldn't Val tell that Jack wasn't interested in her the way she was in him? 'What was so urgent that you wanted to meet here to talk and not wait till I dropped in at Heartland?'

'I'll get right to the point.' He replied as a waitress delivered their breakfast Lisa had ordered before he'd arrived. There was no point beating around the bush. 'If there was a way you could look after Jessie, would you?'

'Of course I would Jack. In a heartbeat if I could. I love that girl.'

'You don't have to tell me that. Your eyes told me the first time you saw her. I knew you wanted to take her in the night we saw her outside Maggie's.'

'I kinda guessed that you would have noticed that.' She blushed slightly. Had her connection to the girl become that obvious? 'But Jack, you know I can't take looking after her full time with my business in France and my travelling around all the time. I can't leave her by herself at Fairfield for months on end and I can't really take her with me every time I go away.'

'That's where the idea I had comes in.' Jack interjected. 'Ty suggested a joint guardianship over Jessie where we'd be in taking care of her together so it's not left entirely on just one person. When you have to go away, Jessie can stay at Heartland and when you're home she can go sleepover at Fairfield. A guardianship has more legal rights over Jessie than being foster carers would give us and we wouldn't have to worry about them moving her to another foster home. She'd be with us permanently.'

Lisa wheased quietly. 'That's a lot to think about.' She looked at Jack, a bit surprised by his suggestion of a joint guardianship over Jessie. She could see he had given it some thought, but would it really work? 'What about us Jack? Do we both feel that 'whatever this is' between us is strong enough to look after a child together? We've only been seeing each other for a year, are we ready to really be in a serious relationship? We've never really spoken of that before.'

'I am Lisa if you are.'

'What if something were to happen between us and we called our relationship off? What would happen to Jessie then?'

'I hadn't really thought of that.' Jack admitted. 'I guess it's something we'd have to work out if something like that happened. I imagine we'd just keep it the same, Jessie spending time with both of us. One of us could always choose to take full guardianship of her if something like that happened and circumstances allowed. I guess we'd just have to wait and see where life takes our relationship. I know though, I want to look after Jessie but I can't do it by myself. I just want you to think about it, Lis, I feel that we could make this work. I just want to know if you're ready.'

'It's a lot to think about.' She raised her eyebrows. 'I'd need some time to think it over.'

'I understand Lisa. Take all the time you need.'

* * *

'Can we go build our bush tent now?' Cindy asked as she placed the shovel she had been using to muck the stalls aside and closed the last stable door. 'I've finished the stalls.'

'I don't see why not.' Jessie replied, brushing Warrior down in the isle. 'Have you had breakfast?'

She nodded as she grabbed the wheelbarrows handles and pushed it past Jessie and Warrior on her way to the muck heap. 'What about you?'

'I'll eat something later. I'm not really hungry at the moment.' She untied Warrior's leadrope from the tie ring and placed it over his neck, giving him a pat as she walked past to where her saddlebags and belongings were kept. Grabbing out her pocket knife and multi-tool she placed them on her belt then grabbed some twine from the bundle hanging on the wall. 'Does Jack have a tomahawk or axe anywhere around here? We're probably going to need one.'

'I know where one is. I'll go grab it.'

'Okay, I'll go meet you outside. Come on Warri.' She grabbed his leadrope as she walked past heading out of the barn. 'Did you enjoy your little ride this morning?'

'Where do you think you're going?' Caleb asked as he walked over, grabbing the lead from her hand. Warrior pinned his ears back, baring his teeth as he pawed the ground. 'Woah buddy.'

'Easy boy.' She glared at Caleb as she snatched the lead back and started calming the stallion. Warrior bared his teeth, snapping at him. 'Easy, easy boy.' She patted his neck, backing him away from the man. He snorted, stamping his feet as he pulled on the lead. Jessie spoke to him softly, patting him to calm him down. 'It's okay, easy. Easy boy.'

'He doesn't like me much does he?' Caleb took another couple of steps back as Warrior snorted, stamping his front hooves harshly on the ground. 'Woah, steady boy.'

'Him and I both.' She glared at him, still holding onto the stallions lead and trying to pat him at the same time. 'God Caleb, you can be so stupid sometimes. Seriously, what were you thinking? I'm only taking him for a walk.'

'I thought you were running off again.'

'If I was you wouldn't still be standing. It's okay boy, easy.'

'What's going on?' Ty called out as he headed over from letting a couple horses out into the pasture, seeing Jessie trying to calm her horse down as Caleb stood a few paces away from them. 'What'd he do this time?'

'Just made a dumb mistake, that's all.' She rubbed the stallion's forehead, the stallion finally calming down as he stopped stamping his hooves. 'Good boy. Easy.' She turned to Ty, motioning towards Caleb. 'Oh his part that is. Gosh, why do men have to be so downright stupid sometimes? How many times must I stop Warrior from trampling you into pulp before you listen and stay clear of him? This isn't a horse you can just boss around Caleb, you have got to earn his trust and you won't get that the way you are going about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take him for a walk with Cindy.'

'Where are you planning to go?' Ty asked as she glanced around for the other girl. 'Jack asked me to keep an eye on you two.'

'Just over to the grove over there.' She nodded in the direction of the trees across the drive past the arena. 'I'm going to show Cindy how to make a bush shelter. She wanted to make a blanket tent inside the house but that was a bit childish for me so we came to a compromise.'

'Found it.' Cindy exclaimed as she walked over to them, holding the tomahawk. 'Can I ride Warrior over?'

'Sure, but I'll be leading him.' She took the tomahawk the girl handed her, pushing the handle down through her belt so she had her hands free to lead the horse. 'I guess there's a first time for everything, including riding bareback.'

'Brilliant.'

'Your going to let her ride that animal?' Caleb asked, raising his eyebrows. 'Ain't that a bit much horse for her?'

'Unlike you, she isn't trying to be his boss. She has more brains then that.' Jessie turned to Ty. 'Can you give her a leg up? I can't lift her on him with my stitches.'

'Sure.' He walked closer, Jessie letting the stallion sniff him as he approached. Warrior's breath blew on his hand as he sniffed his scent and then the stallion licked him gently. 'Well, that was unexpected. Last time I got this close to him he tried to attack me.'

'He trusts you now, you respect him and he respects you.' She cast a glance to Caleb to see if he had seen how Warrior had reacted to Ty. He had, and she could read his face. He wasn't at all pleased by being shown up by a city boy when a horse like Warrior wouldn't bow to him. There was more than just Warrior between those two, she could feel it and could guess it had to do with a certain young woman who lived at the ranch. 'Alright Cindy, stand by his shoulder and Ty will help you on.'

'Okay.'

'Up we go.' Ty helped lift her onto the black's back, the girl grabbing a lock of his mane to help her stay balanced.

'Thanks.' Cindy looked down at Jessie. 'Riding bareback certainly feels different from riding with a saddle.'

'It definitely is.' She patted Warrior's shoulder. 'You okay up there?'

She nodded. 'Alright, let's go.'

'I'll come check on you in a couple hours or so.' Ty added. 'Jack will be back soon and he'll want to know that I kept an eye on you. Don't do anything too strenuous, you do need to have those stitches checked out. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself Cindy.'

'Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything.' She looked at Jessie with a grin on her face at being left as the boss of her. 'Won't I?'

'Sure, whatever.' She rolled her eyes. Didn't they know she could take care of herself? She patted the horse's shoulder as she saw Cindy was settled and ready to go. 'Okay, walk on boy.'

Cindy giggled, holding on tight to the stallion as Jessie led him forward across the drive. It felt way different bareback than riding with a saddle but her smile grew as they walked past the arena. Bareback wasn't so bad. Her fingers intertwined in his mane, her legs wrapped securely around his stomach she started to relax a little, letting her body flow with his movements.

'That's it Cindy.' Jessie encouraged, noticing that the girl had stopped being so tense and had synced her movements to the horses. 'You're a natural.'

She laughed. 'I don't think so. You make it look so easy when I saw you riding him bareback. It's a lot harder than you made it look.'

It was her turn to giggle. 'Trust me, it took me ages and a lot of tumbles and spills to get that good. I'm still amazed that Lillian's mare Cherry Blossom had the amount of patience with me that she did when I was learning to ride bareback.'

Cindy raised her eyebrows in confusion. 'Who's Lillian? Is she your mother?'

'Ah, no.' She realized she had gotten herself into a little situation by mentioning her. She hadn't told Cindy much about her past at all, and knowing Cindy she wasn't going to stop pressing her for answers until she got the ones she wanted. She groaned inwardly. 'She's' She paused, trying to think of how to explain it that didn't give away anything she wanted to keep secret. 'She taught me how to ride, so you can sort of say she was my riding instructor.'

She nodded. 'I thought she was your mom, you never mentioned who your mom is.'

'I don't have a mom or dad anymore.' Jessie replied simply. 'Something happened, kind of like what happened to your parents.'

'Oh.' Cindy fell quiet. She had guessed something had happened to Jessie's parents for her to be in foster care but she hadn't thought they were dead. 'I'm sorry to hear that. Sorry for asking.'

'Its okay Cindy, I know you meant no harm by it.' Slowing Warrior down as they entered the trees she looked around for a nice flat spot to build their shelter. 'I think right here will do. What do you think?'

'I think it's fine.'

'Great.' She halted Warrior, patting the stallion as he stopped. 'Goodboy.'

'So, how do I get off? There's no stirrup.'

Jessie chuckled as she tied the leadrope around the stallion's neck so he didn't trip over on it and stood beside his shoulder. 'Put your hands on his withers like this.' She placed her hand on his withers to demonstrate for her. 'Now, just swing your leg over and slide off.'

'Okay.' Cindy replied a little hesitantly, but did as she was instructed. Holding onto his withers she swung her leg over, sliding off a little ungracefully but lading on her feet. 'Not pretty but done.'

'You'll get better with practice.' She assured her, patting her shoulder. 'The first time I had to dismount bareback I ended up on my back in a puddle of mud.'

'That would have been something to see.'

'It was rather quite embarrassing.' _And you couldn't sit down for a week without being reminded of it. _She was reminded by her memories. She smiled, shaking her head at them then looked around. 'Okay, let's get started shall we?'


	51. Chapter 16-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys!**

**Well, I didn't expect to upload at again so soon but since Ive been able to get quite a lot done on my next story in the saga I decided I'd treat you all to another chapter! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews. They really make my day!**

* * *

**Chapter 16.0**

'I think you've just about finished it off.' Jessie exclaimed as she looked at the lean-to shelter Cindy had built under her careful direction. 'You've done a good job on it. Just put a few more branches on the roof and then you're done.'

'Okay.' She grabbed a couple of branches from the pile next to the shelter and tied them down onto the roof. 'How's that?'

'Perfect.' She exclaimed as she smiled at her. 'You did well.'

'Well, what do we do now?'

'We sit down and enjoy it.' Jessie got up from the stump she had been sitting on too watch next to Warrior and crawled into the shelter, lying down on the pine needle bed. _This brings back memories. _Warrior shuffled over closer towards the shelter, grazing the grass under the fallen maple leaves. Cindy crawled in after her, lying down beside her. 'Was that fun?'

'You bet. Just as good as building a blanket tent.' She propped herself up on one arm so she could look at her while talking. 'Where'd you learn how to do this stuff anyway?'

'Oh here and there.' It was a vague answer, but she hadn't told the girl the extent of what her past had been like to shield her from the knowledge of what she had gone through. Cindy was only ten years old. She was so much younger then herself, much more innocent then her even though she was only two years younger and had been through almost the same things in the foster home. It was that strong drive to protect her, protect her from the truth that gave an elusive answer. 'I pick up things quickly, I only have to watch and try it once then I can do it over and over again.'

'That's not much of an answer.' Cindy chastised, a little annoyed at her answer. Whenever she asked about her past the older girl never told her anything. What was so bad that she couldn't tell her about it? Last night she had said that it was worse than the foster home, but what could be worse than that? 'You didn't answer my question. Where'd you learn this stuff?'

Jessie sighed, trying to think of a way that she could satisfy her curiosity without revealing anything. 'I lived out here in the high country for over a year by myself, I had to learn how to survive.' She was thankful for the bush training that Robert and Lillian had given her, they were the ones who had taught her most of what she knew about bush survival. 'This was my go to shelter to build when I couldn't find a cave or fallen tree or something. Easy to build, not much supplies required and everything used to build it is found out here.'

'Where would you find twine out here?' She asked, slightly confused. 'It doesn't grow on trees.'

'I make twine using grass roots.' She chuckled. 'I gave you twine to make it easier. I can teach you how to make it later if you want.'

'Sure.' She crawled up to her, Jessie wrapping her arms around her as she snuggled in close. 'I'm going to miss this when I go back to my grandma.'

'I'm sure your grandma will give you lots of hugs.'

'Not hugs. You. You've been so kind to me, looking out for me and such. I'm going to miss you.'

'Hey, enough of that. You're going to make me start crying if you keep talking like that. We still have a few days together, let's make the most of it hey?'

'Okay.' She nodded. 'So, where's Cougar?'

Jessie gulped. 'How did you find out about her?'

'I saw Mallory feeding her.' Cindy replied. 'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about her. I know how important it is to keep her a secret.'

The older girl breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank you for not telling anyone about her.' She motioned with her head to some trees off by the side. 'She's just over there, she's been here the whole time.'

'Where?' She squinted, trying to see the mountain lion. 'I don't see her.'

'Right there, she's hiding amongst the bushes.' Sticking her fingers in her mouth she whistled for the puma and Cougar quickly lept from the bush she had been hiding in. She chuckled as she rubbed against her, purring loudly. 'I guess you've missed me.'

'Hey girl.' Cindy scratched behind the cougars ears as she laid down between them. She yawned loudly as Cougars throat vibrated loudly with her purrs, the sensation feeling funny as Cougar laid her head on her arm. 'She has one heck of a loud purr.'

'Yes, she most certainly does.' Jessie agreed, laughing as the mountain lion licked her cheek. 'She's just like a regular house cat, only a lot bigger and with a much louder purr.'

'Its sending me to sleep.' She yawned again, then snuggled down next to the older girl. 'All that work tired me out. I think I'm going to have a nap. I don't think I can keep my eyes open a moment longer.'

'Okay, you do that.' Chuckling, she placed her arm around her as Cindy relaxed into her hold. Her fingers ran through Cougar's fur as the girl quickly fell sound asleep, her mountain lion blinking her eyes as she started to get sleepy as well. 'Off you go Cougar, you need to hide if you want to sleep. Ty will be coming back soon to check on us, you can't be here.'

Cougar rose, licking her hand as she slunk off in the direction of the bushes she had come from. Jessie looked down at Cindy, a small smile coming across her face. A noise from down below in the valley beneath them turned her attention away from the girl as she saw Ty riding up to them. Warrior snorted, raising his head from where he'd been grazing beside the shelter but then put his muzzle back to the grass when he saw the disturbance wasn't anything to be worried about.

She put her finger to her lip telling him to be quiet, motioning down at Cindy sleeping beside her as he dismounted. Ty nodded, tying his bay to a tree quietly then walking softly over to her and sat down beside her. 'I see you're keeping an eye on us.' She whispered, chuckling. 'We're both fine.'

'I can see that.' He smiled, looking down at Cindy. 'Wore her out did you?'

'She didn't get much of a sleep last night.' She replied. 'I'll let her sleep, she needs a nap.'

'Do you want anything to eat? It's almost lunch time.'

Jessie shook her head. 'No, I'm not hungry. Thanks for asking though.'

'Alright, well I'll leave you two to it then.' He placed his hand on her shoulder as he stood up. 'I'll see you around.'

'Okay.' She nodded as he left, watching as he untied the gelding then mounted and rode down the hill back to the ranch. She could still feel his hand on her shoulder, his touch had said more than words. In a touch you could reassure a person, tell them it was going to be okay and to not lose hope. Words weren't needed when a touch was sincere. She sighed, looking down at her hands. It helped knowing that there was someone who had been where she was now, had gone through what she was going through. She wasn't alone.

She could hear a truck coming up the drive, watched as Jack pulled up to the barn with a load of hay in the back. A feeling washed over her as she saw him get out of the truck, a mix of remorse and sorrow. She knew she shouldn't have lashed out at him like she had. It wasn't his fault. She honestly didn't know what had happened, her anger had just overtook her, the same way it had with Lisa. There had been nothing she could have done about it, all her anger and emotions had just been held inside for too long and she'd let them all out on Jack. She kicked herself inwardly. Jack didn't deserve to be treated like that by her. The way that she had reacted, lashed out without any warning and had been so violent in her actions reminded her of the way her father had used to act.

She growled in her throat. Her father would crack like that, the tiniest thing had made him lash out in a fit of temper at whatever was around him. He didn't just use words, he'd used his fists too and anything else he could get his hands on. While she hadn't done that, just the very thought of the correlation between her reactions and her father's behaviour scared her to her very soul. Was she turning out like him? She had vowed never to be like that, and yet she was acting _just like him._

Jessie slowly slipped her arm out from underneath Cindy, careful not to disturb her as she slipped away from her. She needed space, she needed some time. Time to get herself and her thoughts in order and under control as hard as that might be. She didn't want to hurt her or anyone else if another fit of anger took hold of her. Slowly she walked back over to the stump she had been sitting on before, sitting down quietly as Warrior moseyed on over to her. He nudged her gently, brushing his muzzle over her cheek. 'What have I done boy? What have I done?' She asked quietly as she patted his neck with shaking hands. 'I'm just like my father.'

Her hands shook as she ran them over his fur, her eyes blurring with tears. She felt terrible for what had happened, just like before when she'd lashed out at Lisa. She was pushing them away, even though she wanted nothing more than for them to stay. She knew she needed them, she wanted them. Their concern, their care and yet all she could ever seem to do now was respond to that with anger. It wasn't their fault for her circumstance, they had nothing to do with it. They didn't deserve to get what she had dished out on them. _It's not their fault. _She reminded herself, her breathing getting faster again like it had back in the hospital that time. Her heart was pounding as her hands shook, bringing them to her face as she buried it in them in shame. Tears began to pour down her cheeks and her whole body soon consumed in shaking as she sobbed into her hands. Her emotions, her thoughts coming out in one giant tidal wave she couldn't hold in any longer. _It's not their fault, it's yours. It's all yours. You just better get used to the idea of being a worthless foster child. You'll never belong anywhere. You are worthless, not worthy to be loved. No one loves you, no one cares for you. If they did, you wouldn't be in the mess you are now._

As her thoughts told her the horrible untruths in her mind, she sobbed louder, her breaths coming in short gasps between cries. She believed them, believed her thoughts. She didn't belong, didn't deserve to belong anywhere. There was no place for her. No one could ever love a child as broken and torn as she was, she wasn't worthy of anyone's love. There wasn't a place for her, there wasn't a place for her anywhere. What was the point of living anymore? Her insides felt like they were getting ripped out as she tried to catch her breath, hearing her heart pounding in her ears as she struggled to breathe. _You're dying, and you're dying alone. _The voice in her head told her. _They'll be better off without you anyway. There is no place for you in this world. There is nothing left for you. Why fight any longer?_

Warrior nudged her gently, then nibbled at her hair when she didn't respond. He could tell something was wrong, something was really wrong with her. He snorted as he pulled away, trying to figure out what was going on. He looked at her, his ears flicking back and forward as he tried to make sense of her behaviour. His instincts told him she was upset, really upset but he had never seen her like this before. What was he to do? He looked behind him to the shelter where Cindy was sleeping still, oblivious to the pain and struggle Jessie was going through and turned back to the girl. He had to snap her out of it. He had to calm her down. Jessie gasped as she felt teeth nip her arm gently, snapped abruptly out of her thoughts. Taking her hands from her face, she lashed out, her fist connecting with something as her survival instincts kicked in. Through her tears, she looked up to see Warrior shaking his head, snorting as he took quick steps back away from her. _God no! I hit him! _Her breath coming in strangled gasps like someone was choking the realization of what she had just done began to come to her. _I'm a monster. I hit the only thing that has ever been here for me. I'm just like my father._

'I'm sorry boy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' She choked the words out as she tried to stand to walk towards him. Warrior snorted, flinging his head up and down as he took another few steps away from her. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it boy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' She took a step towards him, her whole body shaking as she tried to walk. The stallion snorted, taking another step backwards. 'I'm sorry boy. I'm sorry.' He took another step away, and her remorse turned into anger. 'Fine! Leave me! Just like everyone else does!' She yelled, falling to her knees, her face buried in her hands. 'Just go!' She cried, tears pouring down her cheeks as she whispered, barely audible. 'Go.'

Warrior sniffed towards her cautiously, every muscle in his body tensed, ready to flee if she lashed out again. It wasn't like her, she had never ever hit him. Her sobbing went right to his soul as his ears flicked towards her. His body tingled with caution, his ingrained memory telling him to run, that she was now a person to not trust but his instincts kept his hooves planted firmly where he stood. He knew that this wasn't like her at all. Something was dreadfully, dreadfully wrong with her. He snorted, looking around to see if there was anyone he could lead to her to help her but there wasn't anyone around. Cindy was still sleeping, and the ranch below was still and quiet. He'd have to do it himself.

Cautiously, slowly, one hoof forward at a time he walked closer to her. Every muscle in his body was tensed, ready for a quick getaway that his mind told him to make but his heart telling him to stay. This wasn't her, this wasn't the real her. Another step forward, he extended his head down towards her, sniffing her gently. She didn't move, only continued making those strangled sobs that chilled him to the bone. He gently lipped her hair with his muzzle, then pressed against her as he nudged his face into her chest.

Jessie could feel the stallion rubbing against her, becoming aware of his presence as he nudged her. 'I'm so sorry boy, I'm so sorry.' She placed her arms around his neck as he blew gently on her face through his nostrils. Through her watery eyes she could see him as she held onto him like her life depended on it. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' She apologized over and over again, holding onto him like she was scared he was going to leave her. 'I'm sorry.' He nudged her gently, his head wrapped around her as he pulled her in close to his legs. She could feel his velvet lips gently tickling the back of her neck, felt his warm fur against her cheek as she slowly started to calm, her breathing and heartbeat slowing to match the stallions without her even noticing it. He nudged her again, this time breaking the grip she held him in to take a step back. 'No boy, don't leave me. Don't leave me. Please.'

He sniffed her gently, walking back to her as he licked the tears from her cheeks. 'I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it boy.' Jessie sobbed as she began to calm, her reasoning and senses returning to her as her panic attack started to abate. She reached her hand forward to him, shaking as she tried to pat him. The blank snorted, looking at her hand as he took a step back. 'I won't hurt you. You have to believe me. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I don't want to hurt you. You have to trust me. Please boy. Please.'

Slowly, slowly, cautiously, the stallion took the step forward towards her outstretched hand, placing his muzzle underneath it so she could pat him. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' She apologized again, touching his nose gently then going over his cheek where she had punched him. Warrior flinched at her touch, but didn't pull back away from her. His brown eyes looked at her, trust shining through them at her. His glance broke her heart. He was so trusting of her when she was so broken and unpredictable. A monster like her father that she had vowed she never would be but yet was. She didn't deserve him. 'I'm sorry boy. I'm sorry.'

Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked closer to her again, her heart shattering into a million pieces. How could she let him go? How could she leave him? He could have run, he should have run and yet he had _stayed with her_ even after what she had done. 'What am I going to do without you boy? How can I live without you?' His brown eyes gazed into her, eyes so wise and full of emotion. 'How can I leave you? How can I leave you behind?' He nudged her again, his muzzle wiping the tears off her cheeks then he blew softly in her face. She blew softly back, the greeting between two horses no longer just for horses only. It was a mutual agreement, that they were equals. That they trusted each other. She had broken that trust. Warrior never would have hurt her, and yet she had hurt him. 'I didn't mean it boy. I didn't mean it.'

She sat there on the ground, her arms around his neck as time slipped past. She sat there, gaining strength from his presence, slowly calming down and getting her thoughts in order as she held onto him. She didn't know what had happened, what had happened to her. It scared her, scared her terribly. She had thought she was going to die. What had happened to her? It felt like she wasn't even herself anymore, like she was someone else trapped inside her body. It was like she didn't know herself anymore. Closing her eyes, she leaned in close to Warrior, breathing him in as she tried to make sense of what had happened to her.

'Jessica, Jessie where are you?'

She turned, hearing Cindy's voice as the girl called for her. Quickly she wiped the last of her tears off her face and waved from when she was standing. 'Over here Cindy.' Her voice was bright and cheerful, her walls she hid herself behind going back up to protect herself. She never wanted her to know just how broken inside she was, never wanted anyone to know. They wouldn't care anyway. It was better just to pretend that she was okay rather than everyone seeing what she had been turned by her past into now. 'Have a good nap?'

Cindy nodded as she skipped down to her, yawning softly then chuckled. 'Can we go get something to eat now? I'm starving.'

'Sure.' She noticed the silver SUV coming up and the drive and patted Warrior's neck. 'Looks like Lisa's here.'

'Goody! Can I show her my riding bareback?'

'I don't see why not.' Jessie shrugged as she moved the stallion over closer to a stump the girl could use to mount. 'Alright, up you go.' She helped her climb on, then held her side as she gasped, her ribs and stitches protesting. 'Oooo-uch.'

'Gosh Jessie, are you okay?' She looked down at her, concern written on her face.

'I'm okay.' Leaning against the stallion's shoulder, she assured her while she caught her breath through gritted teeth. 'I forgot about these darn ribs. Man.' She winced, standing upright again. 'That hurt.'

'Maybe you should see the doctor.'

'No.' Jessie shook her head, handing her the leadrope after she'd caught her breath. 'I'm fine.' She motioned to Warrior as she patted his neck as he sniffed her gently. 'I think you should be able to ride him without me leading him now. How about you go take a try?'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure. Just nudge him gently with your heels and he'll go.'

'Okay.' Cindy replied rather hesitantly, then picked up the lead and a lock of his mane. 'Git up boy.'

Jessie followed them slowly down the hill back towards the ranch, absorbed and quiet in her thoughts again. It was almost like she was in a trance the way she walked soberly a distance from the horse and girl, her eyes blank and clouded with emotion.

'Jessie.' Lisa exclaimed as she saw her coming over towards the barn. There was something off, something wrong with her. She looked like she were in a daze, not even seeming to notice what was going on around her. Closing the door of her car, she walked up to her, frowning slightly. It wasn't like her at all. 'Jessie honey. Are you okay?'

Jessie jumped at her voice, her heart racing as she was jolted from her thoughts. She gasped for a moment, catching her breath as she nodded. 'Yeah. I'm fine.'

'How's your side?'

'Fine.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. It's fine.'

Lisa sighed. 'Jessie-'

'Lisa, what do you want me to say?' She snapped. 'That I'm on top of the world? That my life is perfect?' Her face fell as she saw the look on Lisa's expression, her eyes watering as her hand came to her mouth. Why had she snapped at her again? She didn't mean any harm. 'I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry.'

She didn't say a word, just placed her arms around her and held her close to her as she let the girl cry. She looked down at her, kissing her head gently. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jack helping Cindy get down off Warrior, the girl looking over at them with a confused and concerned look on her face. 'Take her to the house, I'll look after Jessie.' She lipped to Jack and he nodded then tied Warrior to the corral and headed in the house with the girl. She looked back down at Jessie, holding her as the girl continued to sob. She rubbed her back gently, kissing her head again. 'Its okay Jessie, you're going to be okay.'


	52. Chapter 17-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys!**

**Hope your all well, here's the next chapter! Thank you all for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17.0**

'What-what's going on with Jessie?' Cindy asked as she looked through the window out to the drive where Lisa and Jessie were standing. 'What's wrong?'

Jack gently placed his hand on her shoulder as he guided her away from the window and to the living room. He motioned for her to sit down and took a chair in front of her, trying to think of a way to explain it to her as gently as he possibly could. 'Cindy, Jessie's going to be okay but it's going to be a long journey for her to get better and maybe she won't. '

'What's wrong with her?' She asked, her bottom lip quivering. 'Is she sick? Is she dying?'

'No, no honey. It's nothing like that.' He was quick to reassure her as he gently took her small hand in his. 'Jessie saw-' He paused, trying to think of how to tell her what he knew of Jessie's past. 'Some things that make her have bad dreams and act like that from time to time.'

'What kind of things? She said it was worse than the foster home, that she didn't want me to know what happened in her past. What is she hiding?'

'It's not that she's got things to hide sweetie by not telling you, it's that she wants to protect you.'

'What from?'

Jack sighed, running his fingers through his hair. How was he going to tell her without breaking Jessie's trust? 'Cindy, your parents loved you and you loved them right?'

Cindy nodded. 'What's that got to do with Jessie though?'

'Jessie didn't have that Cindy. She's never had people love and look after you the way your parents and your grandma do.'

'So that's why she doesn't want to talk of her parents.'

'I'm afraid so. Jessie hasn't had what you've had. She doesn't have people to help her when she is struggling or just needs reassurance. She's only ever had herself to rely on and now she is having problems dealing with that. That's why she has been so upset today, it's not her fault. It's just that she can't control and hold her emotions in anymore.'

'That's why she was so scared of going to be a foster child.' It made sense now how she had been when she had seen her for the first time. Jessie had been scared and unhappy, she could tell, even if she had tried to hide it. 'All the foster kids know they're only looking after them for the money, they never really find a home they can call home. They never find a family they can call family.' She glanced back towards the window, her face sober. 'Poor Jessie. She's been trying to hide how she's feeling the whole time and yet I didn't have the faintest clue.'

'Jessie's like that.' He sighed heavily. 'She bottles everything up inside so that she doesn't hurt anyone by then knowing of her past, yet she's hurting herself by trying to pretend that she is fine.'

* * *

Jessie slowly became aware of the arms encircling her and sniffed back her tears as she looked up at Lisa.' Why- why are you still here when all I do is hurt and push you away? Why haven't you left me? Why do you think I'm worth something? Look at me. All I ever do is cry and make an idiot of myself.' Rivers of tears stained her cheeks as her eyes glistened, a haunted, clouded look that was a window into the torment of her soul. 'I'm broken. I'm nothing. I'm worthless.'

'Your not worthless to me honey.' Lisa wiped a tear from the corner of the girl's eye with her thumb as she looked deep into the girl's gaze. Behind the haunted look and brokenness she could see a girl just wanting to be loved, wanted, valued. Looking into her eyes, her mind was made up in a split second. There was no way she was going to let her go again. She didn't know how the joint guardianship would work, but by God, she was going to make it happen. Jessie deserved people who loved and wanted her, and heaven knew she wanted her more than anything. 'Nothing you can do could ever push me away. I'm always going to be here for you, and that's a promise.' She could see the girl was on the verge of tears again and pulled her tightly into another embrace. Jessie lay her head on her chest, sobbing quietly as she closed her eyes, feeling safe in her arms. She kissed her head gently as she held her. 'Your not worthless, your priceless.'

Jessie leant into her hold, letting out all the emotions she kept inside for so long. Her anger, her hurt, her grief. She let it go till there were no tears left inside her to cry. She couldn't understand why Lisa was still here for her, no matter how many times she pushed her away Lisa was still there. She hadn't had that before. She had never had a person treat her with such love and care and gentleness that Lisa showed towards her. Finally, after what seemed to her to be an eternity, she stopped crying and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Looking up at Lisa, the woman smiled at her as she brushed one last stay tear off her cheek. 'Lisa, I don't understand you at all. You're nothing like the people I've had in my life before.'

Lisa chuckled softly, trying to lighten the mood. 'Goodness Jessie, I hope I'm nothing like the people you used to know.' The girl smiled a little. 'There, that's the look I like seeing on your pretty face. You look beautiful when you smile.'

'I don't know about beautiful.' She blushed a little as she looked down at her feet. 'I'm sorry for breaking down again, I seem to be crying all the time.'

'Honey, there is nothing for you to be sorry about.' Lisa gently assured her. 'It's going to take you a long time to heal, to work through what you have to. There's going to be good days and there's going to be bad days but you have to keep going. I promise you it will get better, it just takes time.'

'Why are you doing this for me Lisa?' Jessie replied quietly, still not quite ready to look at her again. What did the woman really think of her? What was keeping her here, for her? 'Why?'

'Because honey, you're worth something to me.' She touched the girls chin gently, lifting her head. 'I know how hard it can be at your age when you think you have no one, I've been there. I understand. I wouldn't be here where I am now if it wasn't for another woman who took an interest in me. She saw something in me that I couldn't see in myself, and I see that same quality in you.'

The girl nodded, her eyes searching Lisa's face as she tried to read her. 'Lisa, what-' Her voice broke a little, but she forced herself to continue. She needed to know the truth. 'What do you see when you look at me?'

'I see a girl who is strong, courageous. A girl who just needs someone to help and guide her.'

'You don't see my scars? My past? My brokenness? What people say about me?'

'No honey.' Lisa replied gently. 'None of that matters to me. When I look at you, I _see you. _Not your past, not your scars, not what has happened to you. _I see you. _I see a girl that has tried to be too strong for too long, tried to hide how she was feeling from everyone around her because she was ashamed for them to think she was weak and a coward. Your trauma and your past and how it has affected you and will continue too doesn't make you a coward honey, and don't ever think you are. Never be ashamed of being broken Jessie, because strength is nothing but pain that has been repaired. True strength is not hiding your feelings because you are scared of what people might think of you, it's letting them be shown. You can't keep it inside you forever, or how your feeling now is just going to keep on happening.'

'But-' She faulted for a moment. 'But I've been hurt by trusting people before. I'm trying to protect _myself.'_

'I know you are, I know you are honey but you're only hurting yourself more. I'm not saying for you to trust every single person that comes into your life, but I am saying that when you feel that you trust someone, that you'll be able to talk to them when your problems get too much for you to handle on your own. It always helps to talk to someone.'

'The only people I trust are you and Jack, I can't trust anyone else. What am I expected to do though when I get thrown from pillar to post. These foster parents, they're not going to be you or Jack. I'm trying to keep an open mind about my future, of the people that will be taking care of me but how I know they're not going to be like you two. You know what my first foster care experience was like.'

'They're not all going to be like that honey.'

'You don't know that.' She replied quietly. 'You say you understand me, but were you ever a foster child?'

Lisa shook her head. 'No, I wasn't.'

'Then you can't know what it's really like.'

'No Jessie, I guess I can't know exactly what you're going through right now to that extent.' She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. 'But I can try to understand you. Some things I can relate better to you than you think, but others I can't. No one's experience is exactly the same, but we all go through hard times to help those we meet down the road. Things that have happened in my life help me now understand what you've gone through better than you would know.' She glanced at her watch. 'I want to take you to get checked out by the doctor honey, Jack told me you went riding this morning.'

'Yeah. I'm sorry.' Her eyes went down again. 'I know I shouldn't have, but I wasn't thinking straight. Please, don't be mad with me.'

'I'm not mad with you sweetheart.' Lisa was quick to assure her. 'But I do wish that you would look after yourself a little more. Part of that is not bottling things up till you explode and go do things that you do.'

'I know Lisa, I'm trying.'

'But you're trying on your own, and you can't do it by yourself.'

'Yeah.' Her eyes were still fixed on a pebble on the ground. 'I guess old habits die hard. When you've had to rely on yourself and only yourself your entire life you don't like asking for help much.' She sighed. 'I kinda guessed a meeting with the doc was in order as soon as you showed up.'

Lisa chuckled. 'I hope you don't associate me with seeing the doctor every time you see me.'

'Not every time, only when I know I've broken the limit again.'

'It's a bad habit you need to break. You have got to rest when your body tells you you need it.' She grabbed her phone from her pocket, her other arm around the girl as they walked over to her car. _Taking Jessie in to see the doc. Jessie's alright now, I will talk to you later. Tell Cindy Jessie is okay, I don't want her worrying about her the whole time. _Slipping her phone back into her pocket as she opened the passenger door for the girl, she grabbed out her keys. 'Do you want to grab a milkshake after we finish?'

'Um, sure?' Jessie sat down on the leather seat like she was worried she was going to break it as Lisa closed the door. Her eyebrows raised as she saw the interior of the vehicle, it was nothing like Jack's truck at all. She was still looking around as Lisa hoped in and started the engine, wondering what the screen in the middle of the dash was, trying to figure it out.

'Seatbelt on Jessie.'

'Oh, sorry.' The girl hurriedly found her seatbelt. 'I forgot.'

'Not everyday you get to ride in a car like this hey?'

'Yeah.' She chuckled nervously. 'You must think I'm silly or something. There weren't many cars I've been in, I can honestly say I've been on a horse more than I've been in a car.'

'No, I don't.' Lisa checked the road both ways before she pulled into her lane. It had long since stopped surprising her what the girl didn't know, but it wasn't her fault. There were a lot of things she had missed out on learning, and even something like a car like hers (which she didn't even consider really flash, there were a lot more expensive cars then hers) was something new for her. It saddened her really, too think of how much the girl had missed out on. Simple things. Little things. 'It's a lot different from Jack's truck.'

'Yeah, this actually runs.' She grinned cheekily, looking at her. 'But don't tell him I said that. Ty was having a dig about his truck ages ago.'

'Your secret is safe with me. Hey, do you want to listen to some music?'

Jessie raised her eyebrows again. 'I don't know. What kind?'

'What kind do you like?'

'I don't have anything I like. I don't remember any songs from when I was little.' That wasn't entirely true, she could still remember some of the obscene music that her mother had played around her but there was no way she wanted to listen to that even if she knew what it was. 'And the only music I had with Robert and Lillian was what we made ourselves. You know I can play violin and piano?'

'You can?'

She nodded. 'Yeah, Lillian taught me a bit. I don't think I'm very good at it though.'

'I'm sure you are. I used to play piano too, when I was your age.' Lisa chuckled. 'Maybe we could play together sometime?'

'Sure, I'd like that.'

'Good, I'd like that too.' She turned the dial on the volume a little, turning up the music that she had been playing before. 'I'm into country, I think you'll like it.'

'What about that song you sang to me? Can you play that?'

'I think it's on the CD.' She flicked through the tracks until she found the one that she had sung to the girl. 'Yes, it's on here.'

Jessie looked out the window as the words from the song poured into her soul. The scenery flashed by as she quietly sat, Lisa placing her hand on hers once or twice. A tear slipped down her cheek. The song was all about holding on, that it was going to be okay, but would it really? She was almost ready to let go, to not hold on any longer but if she let go what did she have left to hold on too? Would it really be okay for her? Everyone said to keep going, that it was going to be okay, but they weren't her. They weren't dealing with what she had to deal with, what she had to live with. Lisa said she understood, but did she really? Did she understand the real root of everything she was struggling with? The feeling that she had no place, that she didn't belong anywhere? Would she ever belong anywhere?

* * *

'They're back!' Cindy exclaimed in excitement as she heard Lisa's car pulling up out front, jumping up and knocking the chess game Jack and her had been playing off the table. The pieces clattered on the ground as she gasped, torn between cleaning up the mess she had made and seeing Jessie. 'Sorry Jack.'

Jack quickly saved the board from falling off the table too in the girl's haste to go outside. 'Just when I had you in checkmate too. What a shame.' He saw the look in her face and motioned for her that she could leave, knowing how much she wanted to get out to the older girl. 'Go on Cindy, I'll pick it up.'

'Thanks Jack.' She hurried out the front door, the screen slamming shut as she ran out to the car. Jessie was just getting out as she ran up to her, throwing her arms around her. 'Jessie! Are you okay?'

'Cindy!' Jessie gasped in surprise, not quite sure what to make of her behaviour, then it dawned on her. She'd seen her meltdown. She kicked herself inwardly. She hadn't wanted Cindy to ever see that side of her. Her vulnerable, weak side. Lisa said that it wasn't a weakness, that she wasn't a coward but she had always been taught showing emotion was the sign of a coward. Cindy shouldn't have had to see that. 'I'm fine Cindy.' She pushed her away slightly, trying to break the girls grip without hurting her feelings. 'But you're going to re-crack my ribs if you keep holding me this tight!'

'Sorry!' Cindy immediately let go, taking a couple steps back. 'I didn't mean to hurt you.'

'It's okay, no harm done.'

'What did the doctor say?'

'Got a clean bill of health and she took my stitches out too.'

'Your still not supposed to go riding for a few more days.' Lisa added as she came around the back of the car, holding a bag from Maggie's. 'Hi Cindy.'

'Hi Lisa.' Cindy sniffed the air as she smelt an aroma coming from the bag she was holding. 'That blueberry muffins you got in there?'

'Hey, you can't have them right now.' She chuckled, holding the bag out of the girl's reach. She smiled as Cindy pretended to pout, noting that Jessie was quite amused with the girls' antics. 'You can have a couple when you go inside, Jessie thought the two of you could share them.'

'So I was right, they are blueberry muffins.'

'Yes.' Jessie rolled her eyes. 'You guessed right. We've got strawberry milkshakes too.'

'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside.'

'Woah, you only just made one mess by rushing around.' Jack laughed as he heard what she'd said, joining them beside Lisa's car. Cindy had almost ran into him as he'd come out the gate. 'Slow down.'

'Sorry Jack.' She apologised, only stopping long enough for a quick glance back. 'Coming Jessie? I'm starving!'

Jessie rolled her eyes as Lisa handed her the bag, a small smile on her face. 'I guess I've been told.' Then she turned serious as she looked at her. 'Lisa, thank you. For everything.'

'Its okay honey, I'm just glad I was able to help.' She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, then nodded in the direction of the house. 'Go on, Cindy's waiting for you. I'll come see you before I have to go.'

Jack watched as Jessie went into the house, looking down at Lisa as he slipped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' Lisa smiled. 'How was Cindy?'

'Alright, once I managed to get her calmed down. It got her pretty upset, seeing Jessie like that.'

'I can imagine.' She sighed. 'Jessie's got a lot to deal with. Barbra spoke with me while Jessie wasn't around and she wants to get her mentally assessed. I think depending on what that comes back as, it's going to make it a lot harder for us to get guardianship of her.'

'So, you've decided your in?'

She nodded. 'I don't know how we're going to make it work, but somehow we will. Jack, I love that girl, honestly. It breaks my heart seeing her like this. Sad, scared, broken. I don't want to see her going to another foster home. She needs people that understand her, that care for her. She needs a place where she belongs. People she trusts. She won't find that being pushed from foster home to foster home. She trusts us both, she gets along with everyone here. Her staying here, I think-' She paused, trying to think of what to say. 'I think we can make this work, I really do.'

'I'm glad you came to a decision Lisa, I really didn't doubt for a second what you would choose.' He kissed her hair gently. 'I guess the next step is talking to Lou and Amy and letting them know, they deserve a say in if she stays or not. It's their house as much as it is mine.'

'Do you think they'll have a problem with her staying?'

'No, I don't think so. Lou and Amy both like Jessie, and if Lou is worried that she'd have to look after her it's going to be me who is responsible for her.'

'What about Mallory? How do you think she'd react to you being Jessie's guardian? She might get jealous of you spending time with her.'

'I'll speak with Mallory too. I know how much she thinks of me.' Jack replied. 'Jessie and Mallory seem to get along quite well, even if they are very very different.'

'So, after that, what do we do next?'

'I guess after we find out if they're okay with it we organise a meeting with Clint. Without Jessie's knowledge. I don't want to get her hopes up. Clint spoke with me before about getting Jessie assessed, he's got to have a psychologist come out and speak with her before she goes to this new foster home as they had planned anyway. Like you said, depending on what he says, it could affect getting her guardianship.'

'Do you think Jessie's mental state is going to be a problem?' Lisa asked worriedly. 'I mean, if they don't think we are prepared to take care of her there is no way they're going to give us guardianship of her.'

'I don't know to be honest Lis.' He sighed. 'It's probably the only real problem we're going to have. Everything we can have under our control I think we've figured out, but Jessie herself is something we have no hold over. There's nothing we can do about that.'

'And there's one other thing we haven't quite figured out yet either.'

'What's that?'

'Us.' She looked up at him. 'God forbid, but if 'whatever this is' ever were to not be enough anymore and we broke up, Jessie would be devastated. What would we do then?'

'I've thought about that too, Lis. If I didn't think 'whatever this is' was strong enough to bring Jessie into it, I would never have suggested we take guardianship over her.' He looked down into her blue eyes, those gorgeous eyes of hers that showed so much of her thoughts. 'Lisa, if something were to happen with our relationship, if we both felt like we wanted a clean break we still wouldn't be able to do that with Jessie. Jessie would still need us both, we would find a way that she'd be able to spend time with both of us.'

'I guess it would still be the same as it would be now. You looking after her while I'm away and her coming for sleepovers when I'm here. Will that be good enough for the authorities though, I don't know.'

'Neither do I, I just pray that it will be enough.' He glanced towards the house as the sound of girls laughing reached them. 'Jessie deserves to be happy.'

'She does.' Lisa replied, getting that faraway look in her eye that she did when she thought of a girl she had known not that long ago.

Jack noticed her silence, noticed the look on her face. 'Lisa, is everything okay?'

'Yeah, fine.' She quickly returned to the present, pushing her flashbacks to the back of her mind. 'Let's go see what they're up to, it's getting chilly out here.'

'I agree.'

'Took you long enough to come in.' Jessie exclaimed as they walked in and placed their coats on the rack. 'I managed to save you a muffin each from someone.' She motioned at Cindy. 'You can thank me later.'

Lisa chuckled as she walked in, taking a place with them at the table as Jack put his hat up and grabbed himself a coffee. 'Thanks Jessie.' She looked down at the chessboard between the two girls. 'So, who's winning?'

'Jessie.' Cindy replied, between bites of her last muffin. 'She's got me cornered.'

'Well, if you move this one.' She prompted, pointing to the knight and where to move it. 'Then you take out her queen.'

'Hey!' Jessie protested with a laugh as Cindy captured her queen with Lisa's help. 'Your supposed to be on my side!'

'I'll help you Jessie.' Jack placed his cup down as he took a seat beside her. He winked at Lisa and Lisa chuckled. 'I guess chess can be played by four.'

'Oh, you're on.' Lisa teased back. 'Let's win this Cindy.'


	53. Chapter 18-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys!**

**Well, I wasn't planning on updating so soon lol but I guess your reviews nudged me in the direction of uploading another chapter! I just saw today that this story has over 11k views! Thank you guys so much for sticking here with me and my story. Your support means the world to me!**

**On a side note, the attic has two rooms... just wanted to mention my lil addition to the heartland house...**

**I don't have much more to say except enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18.0**

Amy and Lou were washing up the dishes the next evening after supper, Amy glancing out the window as Cindy, Jessie and Mallory chased each other around outside in a game of tag. 'They look like they're having fun.'

'Yeah, Cindy and Jessie really are close to each other.' Lou remarked as she wiped up a cup and placed it on the shelf. 'They remind me of you and I.'

'We weren't this close before mom died, were we?'

'No.' Lou sighed. 'No, we weren't.' She grabbed another cup from the drying rack, wiping it as she watched the girls play through the window. 'It's nice seeing them having some fun. Cindy and Jessie are going to take it hard when they get seperated next week.'

'I know. Jessie hasn't said anything, but I can tell it's hard on her.'

'Cindy too. That night they both showed up here, poor Cindy was a mess thinking Jessie's state was because of her.' Lou grabbed the plate Amy handed her and put it in the cupboard on top of the stack. 'They both have had it a lot harder than either of us. I can't imagine what Jessie has been through. Not having dad around when we were younger was hard, but the childhood Jessie had.' She shook her head. 'Makes ours seem like a fairytale.'

'And yet, looking at her playing with Cindy and Mallory now you wouldn't even be able to tell.'

'Jessie hides a lot inside her.' She replied quietly. 'You wouldn't remember much of how you felt when Dad left us, but I do. I guess I can relate to her a little.'

Amy looked at her, a wondering look on her face. 'What do you mean?'

'Oh, nevermind.' She smiled, shrugging it off. 'Hey, you missed a spot on that baking dish.'

'I was hoping I might be able to speak with you two for a moment.' Jack interrupted as he came in, grabbing another towel from the rack to help dry the dishes. 'That okay?'

'Sure.'

'Guess so.'

'Well, I was speaking with Lisa about Jessie-'

'And the two of you decided that you want to look after Jessie together.' Lou finished his sentence for him. 'Am I right?'

'Yes.' He replied, trying to figure out how she might have guessed that was exactly what they had decided. 'How did you know?'

'Grampa.' Amy spoke up, placing the baking dish on the drying rack. 'Anyone with eyes can see the writing on the wall with the way you two care about each other and Jessie. This isn't a surprise.'

'Well, would you two be okay with it? I mean, it would mean that Jessie stays here when Lisa is in France or away. There'd be another person in the house, and Lisa would be here a lot more-'

'Which would be a real shame.' Lou smirked as Jack rolled his eyes at her. 'I think it's a good idea. Jessie has really taken to the two of you. I think it'd be good for her.'

'What about you Amy?'

'I agree with Lou.' Amy pulled the plug in the sink now that all the dishes were washed. 'I like Jessie, I don't think her staying permanently would be a problem at all.'

'The only thing though Grampa, is where would she stay? In the house I mean. I don't think the authorities would really approve of her staying on the floor in the living room on a permanent basis. She would need her own privacy too, I don't think she'd be comfortable with bunking with Amy, Mallory or I. She'd need her own space.'

'That's one thing I didn't think of.' He sighed. 'That is a good question.'

'I've got it Grampa!' Amy replied, an idea coming to her. 'The attic! There's two rooms up there, we don't use either of them except for storage. We could move everything from one into the other and turn it into a bedroom. That way she'd have her own room, and since it's big enough, on the odd occasion that Lisa would have to stay over she can stay with her. It's definitely more suitable then the floor or the couch.'

'That's a great idea Amy!' Lou interjected before Jack could even get a word in. 'We could give it a new coat of paint, some curtains-'

'Your getting ahead of yourself Lou.' Jack reined her enthusiasm in. 'We don't even know if we can have Jessie stay here permanently yet, Lisa and I haven't even spoken to Clint about it. I wanted to check first with you girls before I spoke to him.'

'Guess your decorating skills will just have to wait a little longer Lou. Anyway, aren't you still working on the cabins for the dude ranch?'

'Well, yeah. They're almost finished.'

'Getting the attic ready for Jessie wouldn't be just a one day job, or even a one weekend job. It's going to take a lot of work.'

'How hard could it be?'

* * *

Lou got her answer, staring at the piles of junk stacked almost to the ceiling in the attic. The whole place was thick with cobwebs and dust, and as the three of them looked at it, they realised what they had just gotten themselves into. 'Maybe we just build another room?'

Amy chuckled. 'Oh, it's not that bad. Maybe the other side will have less.'

'Nope, it doesn't.' Jack replied, knowing very well how much stuff was behind the door behind him. 'It's just about as packed as this one.'

'What is all this stuff anyway?' She asked as she took a step in, brushing the dust off one of the boxes on the pile next to her. 'It looks like it's been here for centuries.'

'Most of this stuff goes back to almost when this place was built. I don't even know half of what the stuff in here is.' He picked up a newspaper dating back to World War 1. 'Here's something you can use for your history assignment Amy.'

'We could start a museum with the stuff in here.' Lou raised her eyebrows as she gave a low whistle. 'This could take awhile to get cleaned up for Jessie.'

'I guess it really should be cleaned up anyway, this stuff has been in here for a long time.' He grabbed another newspaper and handed it to Amy. 'Amazing the stuff you find up here.'

Amy laughed. 'I guess this is my history assignment done and dusted. That was easy. A lot easier than cleaning this up it would appear.'

'Where do we even start Grampa?' Lou sighed. 'It's going to take ages, and yeah, we don't even know if Jessie will be staying.'

'I think we clean it anyway Lou.' Jack replied. 'Getting cleaned out won't hurt it, and even if they say no, which I really hope they don't, we can still have a spare room for her so she can come visit.'

'Sounds good to me.' Amy folded up the newspapers, glancing around. 'I guess we could get started tomorrow after school.'

'We don't want Jessie to know about this though, do we Grampa?'

'No, I don't want her getting her hopes up.' He closed the door as they headed back down the stairs. 'Not a word for either of you too about any of this, okay? If they say no, then she won't get disappointed.'

'Alright.'

'I won't say anything.' Amy agreed, putting the newspapers down on her homework on the table. 'It's going to be pretty hard getting up there done without her knowing though.'

'Hard, but not impossible. I'm sure I can get Lisa to take her for a bit every couple of days, and there's other things we can keep her busy with. I'll talk to Ty and Caleb too, they can help get up there cleaned as well.' He glanced at the clock. 'First thing though, I need to go get those girls to finish their chores. Sounds like they're still running around out there.'

* * *

'You can't catch me Jessie!' Cindy teased as she ran away from her, playing with her and Mallory in the ranch yard the next afternoon. 'You're too slow!'

'Haha!' Jessie called after her, finally giving up the chase as she stopped to catch her breath with a pant. She sat down on the grass, holding her side a little as Mallory and Cindy came to join her. 'If I didn't still have these cracked ribs, I'd run rings around you!'

'Are you okay?' Mallory asked as she sat beside her. 'You're breathing pretty heavy.'

'I'm fine, these ribs are just reminding me I should have been taking it easy and I forgot. Again.' She turned to Cindy as the younger girl took a place on the other side of her. 'Give it a month, and you won't get away from me.'

'Yeah yeah, you said that.' She teased, nudging her with her shoulder. 'I'm just too fast for you, admit it.'

'Having fun girls?' Jack asked as he walked over, kneeling down to their level when he saw Jessie looked a little pale. 'Jessie, you don't look so good honey.'

'I'm fine Jack.' She looked down, away from him. She couldn't look at him. Not after what had happened the day before. She had been trying to avoid him the whole time, she was so ashamed and embarrassed of what had happened she couldn't bring herself to look at him. 'Just got a stitch, that's all.'

Jack nodded, believing what she said but knowing there was more to her quietness and silence she had been displaying towards him. He looked at Cindy and Mallory, motioning for them to go do their chores. 'Mallory, you need to check Copper and feed him. Cindy, can you look after Warrior for Jessie? I think she needs to get some rest.'

'Sure.' Cindy agreed, getting to her feet then helping Mallory get up. 'Last one to the barn is a rotten egg!'

Jessie shook her head as the two girls ran off to the barn. 'How on earth do they have so much energy?'

'They haven't just been in the hospital for a week recovering from bruised and cracked ribs, internal bleeding and lung trauma.' He replied gently. 'It's going to take some time for you to get your strength back.'

'That's what the doc said. I can't believe it's been just over two weeks since I got hurt. It's gone so quickly.'

'Now that you're out of the hospital, that is.'

'Yeah.' She chuckled shallowly. 'I hate hospitals.'

'I don't like them much either to be honest.' He extended his hand to her to help her get up, but she flinched away like he was going to hit her. Her eyes reminded him that while he knew he would never hurt her, she didn't know that. He had to remember that another man's hand hadn't been quite so gentle with her. 'Jessie, I'm not going to hurt you.' He assured her gently, taking his hand away from her though. 'It's getting cold, you need to go back inside.'

'I'm sorry Jack.' Jessie still wouldn't look at him. 'I-I don't know what happened. I trust you, but-'

'You always have that little voice in the back of your mind telling you to be careful. When someone's hand comes inside your personal space your fight or flight kicks in.' He saw her nod. 'I understand Jessie.'

'I don't want to be scared all the time Jack.' She admitted. 'I want to trust you, I really like you. You've been so good to me, even though I've been pretty rotten to you sometimes. I just wish I wouldn't react like this. I know you won't hurt me, but I can't stop reacting like this.'

'Jessie, it's not your fault sweetie. I understand. I should have asked first so you weren't caught off guard.'

'I don't want to flinch and turn into a coward everytime a guy puts his hand towards me Jack. It's embarrassing, especially for you to see me like this.'

'Hey, you don't need to worry about that. I don't judge you for what you've been through or how you react.'

'Still. I don't like anyone seeing me like this.' She sniffled. She hated showing how vulnerable and broken she was at the best of times, but especially not to Jack. He was a guy, it was way different than if she broke down in front of Lisa. 'I'm really sorry about yesterday too Jack. I shouldn't have acted the way I did.'

'You don't need to apologise honey. I know it was hard what you had to hear.'

Jessie nodded again. 'If I can't take Warri with me, can he stay here please till I figure out what to do with him? I can't keep imposing on your generosity with him staying here till I turn eighteen, it's just not logical.'

'What are you going to do with him?' Jack frowned, wishing he could tell her he and Lisa were trying to get the legal right to look after her but knowing he couldn't. If they said no, it would devisate her. 'Are you going to sell him?'

'I don't know.' She shook her head. 'I can't sell him, but I can't keep him here either. Neither of those options would be good for him in the long run. I guess I could return him to his homeland, he could run wild again but I'm worried he's been around me too long he'd have forgotten how to survive in the wild. Then there's the other option. I don't want to do it Jack, but I'd rather put a bullet in him then have him sold and have someone abuse him again or get himself killed by the other stallions in the wild.' She sniffled. 'I guess I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I don't know what to do.'

Jack could understand the struggle she was going through, no wonder she'd been so upset and down the last couple of days. Having this burden on her mind, it was no surprise she had reacted the way she had. He'd seen the connection they had with each other, it was unlike any connection he'd ever seen. He could only imagine how he'd feel if he were in her shoes and had to choose what to do with Paint. Even though if Paint had to be sold, he would be able to be handl it, there was no way it was the same for Warrior. There was only one person who could handle him, and she was sitting in a mental mess in front of him. 'Jessie, don't go making your mind up anytime soon. You need to really think this through, don't do anything rash. Warrior is welcome to stay as long as it takes, even till your eighteen if need be.'

'I don't like being in debt to anyone.'

'Well, you kinda already are, so having Warrior here is only a little more. You'd rather that, then putting him down. Wouldn't you?'

She nodded. 'Yeah. I hate being beholden to anyone though.'

'I can understand that. A person has their pride, don't they?' She nodded again. 'Just don't let your pride get in the way of people trying to help you, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Let's get inside now, shall we?' The wind had started to pick up as the sun slipt behind the mountains. 'It's getting chilly out here.' He stood up, rubbing his knee as it protested. 'Would you like a hand up?'

'Sure.' She smiled as she took his hand, Jack helping her to her feet. She winced as she put her hand to her side. 'These ribs have a way of reminding me when I overdo it.'

Jack looked at her, a slight look of concern on his face as they walked to the house. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'I'm fine Jack, just shouldn't have been running as much as I did. The doc said light activity was alright.'

'The key word you missed there was 'light' by the looks of it.'

'Yeah yeah.' She rolled her eyes. 'And I don't think saying I've had worse will do much to reassure you either.'

'No hon, you're right there.' Even though Jessie herself hadn't said much about her past to him, Lisa had. It pained him to think that another man, her father, could treat his own daughter so terribly. He couldn't imagine doing that to Marrion when she was little, yet he knew not all men were like him. Even with his temper, he had not hit Marrion in anger. He'd hated when he'd had to spank her for being disobedient, but he couldn't imagine beating her with a stockwhip like Jessie's father had done to her. 'I want to show you not all men are like the men you've known and been around. We're not all like that.'

'You have Jack.' She replied as he opened the door for her and helped her take her coat off. 'I watch you. I watch you with Lisa, how your always kind and loving towards her. I've seen you with Lou and Amy. I know your a good person. I wouldn't still be here if you weren't.'

'I'm not perfect, I still have my faults Jessie.' Jack put his hat on the rack and followed her to the living room, putting more wood on the fire as she went and sat down. 'I don't like change for one.'

'I never would have guessed.' Jessie snorted, laughing then immediately regretted it. 'Jack, don't make me laugh. Please.'

'Sorry.' He smiled, enjoying the little laugh she had had. It made him happy when she smiled, when she laughed. She deserved some happiness, and even with what she was going through she still showed that little childish spark from time to time. 'I'll add that to the list. Making Jessie laugh while she has cracked ribs.'

'Stop, stop it!' She teased, trying to ease the ache in her side. 'It's not funny.'

'Alright, alright.'

'What'd I miss?' Amy asked as she walked out from her room, holding a couple of books that she placed on the table. 'Sounds like a party going on in here.'

'Jack was saying one of his faults is that he doesn't like change and I said you'd never have guessed it.' Jessie replied, noting the books Amy had been carrying. 'What are you working on?'

'History assignment.'

'Fun. I like history.'

'I don't.' She sighed as she sat down to work on her assignment again. 'Hey, do you want to do it?'

'I'm pretty sure that's not allowed, as much as I'd love to help.'

'Oh, pretty please?'

'Amy, really? History isn't that bad.' Jessie got up, walking over to see what she was working on. 'World War 1 hey? Where'd you get that newspaper from?'

'Gramps found it, don't ask me where.'

'Well, it's pretty old. I think its real.' She looked at the brown, weatherd pages. 'When you're finished with it, can I have a read?'

'Sure.'

'Do you want to have a chess game Jessie?' Jack asked as she walked back into the living room. 'A losing game.'

'A losing game? Who won yesterday after Lisa and you swapped sides hmm?' She teased him as he got the game out. 'I'm game, if you're happy to get beaten again.'

'Your on.' He smiled, seeing that spark in Jessie's eyes again. She'd be alright, it would just take time and patience, but she'd be alright. He could feel it. Jessie was strong, she'd had to be. It was that strength that was her greatest weakness, and her greatest strength. He could only hope though that she'd learn she didn't have to hide how she felt anymore, he wanted her to be able to be comfortable in telling him if she was struggling with something, but for now he had a chess game to worry about. 'Alright, you go first.'

* * *

'Mallory, can I come in?' Jack asked as he knocked on her half-opened door.

'Sure.' She put her book down she'd been reading as he walked in, scooching over in her bed so Jack could sit down. 'I haven't done anything wrong, have I?'

'No, no Mallory.' He chuckled. 'No, it's nothing like that. I wanted to speak with you about Jessie.'

'Jessie?' Mallory echoed as she sat up, her interest perked. 'What about Jessie?'

'What would you say to her maybe staying on a permanent basis?'

'You mean, like living here?'

'Yeah.'

'Um Jack, hello. I could see this coming.'

'So did Amy and Lou.' Well, he wasn't surprised that they weren't surprised. Lou and Amy had made it quite clear they'd guessed he'd want to do that. 'What would you think though? Would it be okay with you?'

Mallory nodded. 'I like Jessie, even if she is a bit different-.'

'Different?'

'You know. Mature. Old Soul.'

Jack chuckled. 'Yeah, she behaves quite differently from your immature antics.'

'Immature?' She rolled her eyes. 'Whatever. I think it's a good idea Jack.'

'You wouldn't get jealous?'

'Me? Jealous?' She scoffed. 'Do you think I'm a whiny school girl or something Jack?'

'I don't think I'll answer that Mallory.'

'Jack!' She grabbed a small cushion, hitting him with it as he laughed. 'That's not funny.'

Jack grabbed the cushion, pulling it out of her grasp then handed it back to her once she'd calmed down. 'So, are you okay with it?'

'Yeah. Jessie's alright. I like her. What about Lisa though?'

'We're going to be looking after her together.'

'How's that going to work?'

'Not that that's any of your concern Mallory.' She rolled her eyes again. 'But please, don't mention anything to Jessie. Lisa and I don't want to get her hopes up.'

'Don't worry Jack, my lips are sealed.'

'Okay, you have a good sleep. You want the door closed?'

'Na, Cindy still has to come back anyway. Night Jack.'

'Night Mallory.' He remarked, patting her shoulder as he got up and headed back out. Lou was working on her laptop, Amy still working on her homework as he came in. 'Amy, it's time for bed.'

Amy yawned as she nodded, closing her books. 'Alright, I'll have to finish that tomorrow.' She gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. 'Night gramps, night Lou, night Jessie, night Cindy.'

'Night Amy.' Lou didn't even look up from her laptop. 'Don't forget we need to go look at those horses tomorrow after school.'

'I won't.'

'Night Amy.' Jessie remarked as Amy headed down the hallway, then she looked down at Cindy. 'Probably you should be going to bed too, I'm not far off it.'

'Can't we have just one more chess game? Please?'

'Cindy, it's late.' Jack interjected. 'Jessie needs her rest. Off you go, the chess board will still be here in the morning.'

'Alright, alright.' She gave Jessie a hug. 'Night Jessie.'

'Night Cindy. Sleep well.' She yawned as she got off the couch and climbed onto her cot. 'Night Jack.'

'Night Jessie.' Jack walked over to her, kneeling down beside her stretcher. 'You have a good sleep. If you have a nightmare, you know you can come get me and I will sit up with you.'

'You don't have to do that for me Jack.'

'I want to Jessie.' He went to place his hand on hers, but stopped halfway, watching her eyes as if he were asking a silent permission. Jessie nodded, holding onto his hand. 'You'll be okay.'


	54. Chapter 19-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys,**

**Hope everyone is well! I almost forgot it was time to update again but luckily I remembered! Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate them so so so much! **

**Another hard chapter for Jessie, I'm afraid it's only going to get harder for the dear girl before it gets better but it will, eventually! We also have Clint's conversation with Jack and Lisa...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19.0**

'Jessie, it's time to get up!'

Jessie groaned as she heard Cindy in her ear, rolling over as she pulled the pillow over her head. 'It's not morning Cindy. Go back to bed.'

'But it is Jessie! The sun is up.' She tickled her ear from under the pillow. 'Come on. Can't you remember what today is?'

'Ugh, it's Tuesday.'

'Yes?'

'It's our four week anniversary of getting away from the foster home?'

'Ye-no.' She stopped. 'Its it?'

'You better believe it.'

'Okay, but that's still not it.'

'I have no idea.'

'No idea? Jessie!' Cindy shreaked almost in disbelief. 'You can ride today!'

That did the trick. With no further prompting Jessie threw the pillow off her head and kicked the covers back. 'Why didn't you say so?'

'It was more fun making you guess.' Cindy teased, giggling as she handed her clothes to change into. 'And guess what happens in two days?'

'Um, more riding?' She quickly slipped out of her pajamas and into her day clothes.

'No, silly.' She slapped her arm playfully as Jessie hurriedly made her bed. 'My grandma is coming to get me.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot.'

'You forgot?' She pretended to be horrified. 'How could you forget? It's all I've been talking about.'

'I know. Tell me about it.'

'I just did.'

'Oh Cindy, you are crazy sometimes.' Jessie giggled, tossling the younger girl's hair. She glanced around as she heard Jack open his bedroom door and cringed. 'Sorry if we woke you, we didn't mean to.'

'No no it's okay girls, you didn't wake me. I've been up for ages.' He looked over at Jessie. 'So your jail term has come to an end it seems. Bet you're glad about that.'

'You bet! Now I can go riding without getting in trouble.' She finished making her bed, smoothing out the covers till she was happy with how it looked. 'Want some help with breakfast?'

'Sure, that would be great.'

'Can I help too?' Cindy asked excitedly. 'I love cooking.'

'Of course you can.' She replied as they headed into the kitchen. 'What are we going to do for breakfast?'

'Cookies?'

'Cookies for breakfast?' Jack chuckled. 'I don't think cookies for breakfast is a really great start to the day.'

'Awe.'

'Jack might let us make cookies later.' She looked at him as she grabbed the eggs out of the fridge. 'Could we?'

He nodded, grabbing a frying pan out for the bacon. 'I don't mind, just as long as it's after Clint leaves.'

Jessie's eyes narrowed. She hated that man, especially since he was the one forcing her to go to a new foster home where she couldn't take Warrior. 'What's he doing now? Coming to take me to that new foster home already?'

'No, it's not that.' He couldn't help but hear the coldness in her voice as she cracked an egg roughly into the pan. He'd seen that look in her eyes before, whenever she spoke of her father or the other foster carers as of late. Jessie was starting to get a temper and it wasn't pretty. He could hardly blame her though, in her mind she associated that man with what had happened to her at the foster home. It didn't help either that he was sending her away from Warrior. He wasn't going to let that happen, that was why Clint was coming today. They were going to discuss the possibility of them getting a joint guardianship over her. He couldn't tell her that though. 'It's nothing major, he just wants to drop in to check on you two and discuss a couple things about Cindy for her file.'

'Tell him I'm busy.' She smashed another egg against the side of the pan, growling as a piece of shell went into the white. Quickly she picked it out, throwing it aside. 'I don't want to see him.'

'If he asks to see you, you are going to see him. Do you understand?' Jack replied gently but firmly. Jessie glared at him for a moment, her eyes flaming then they changed to that clouded look she got when she crawled back into her shell. She looked down, her shoulders slumped in defeat as she nodded, suddenly interested in the contents of the fry pan. 'I understand that you are having a hard time, but unfortunately you have to do what he says.'

'I know, doesn't mean I have to do it happily though.' She bitterly answered as she flipped an egg over. 'I'd much rather be here or by myself fending for myself then go to another foster home.'

'Unfortunately it's the law Jessie. You know that.'

'Yeah, don't I know it.' She moved aside so Jack could get in to put the bacon on the stove in another pan. 'Cindy, you got that toast on?'

'Yes.' Cindy replied softly, a bit taken aback at her abruptness. 'No need to be so cranky.'

'Sorry.' She sighed, taking a deep breath. Cindy was right, there was no need to take her anger out on her. She was just like her father. 'I'm sorry for going off at you. I didn't mean it.'

'It's okay.' Grabbing the toast out she chucked it onto a plate then put more bread in. 'What are we going to do today?'

'A ride is at the top of my list.' Jessie flipped the eggs, still kicking herself for snapping at Cindy. 'Making those cookies with you.'

'Can we make chocolate chip cookies? We could make extra, they're my Grandma's favourite.'

'Sure.' She agreed, hoping that going along with what she wanted would help a little. 'Jack, how about you and Lisa come riding with us. It's going to be our only chance for us to all ride together.'

Jack shrugged. 'I don't see why not. I'm sure Lisa will be in on it too. We can make those cookies first and take them on the trail ride, sort of have a mini picnic.'

'That's a great idea Jack!' Cindy shrieked with excitement. 'It's going to be so much fun! What do you think Jessie?'

'Yeah.' She nodded, looking out the window as the eggs cooked. Her fire, her anger was gone, a huge giant hole of sorrow and grief taking its place. It felt real, Cindy's leaving and she was reminded again that she would be leaving soon too. This trail ride would be their first and last.

The sound of the eggs sizzling as they cooked brought her back to reality and she flipped them over again. She looked back out the window absorbed in her thoughts as Amy and Lou came into the kitchen, Mallory following but she didn't even notice as a tear slid down her cheek. Cindy going back to her grandmother was taking a bigger toll on her then she had first thought, then to have the added stress of being taken from Warrior. It was just too much.

'Jessie, I think the eggs are burning.' Mallory remarked as she grabbed a mug from the cupboard, the girl jumping at her tone, jolted roughly from her thoughts. 'Shesh, someone is on edge this morning.'

'Mallory.' Jack hissed, seeing the look on Jessie's face. Without a word the girl turned, running to the front door and disappeared outside. Mallory raised her eyebrow as she looked at him. 'Mallory, that wasn't really called for.'

'What's her problem? You'd think she saw a ghost or something.'

'She's upset about me leaving, isn't she?' Cindy asked, interrupting as Amy helped herself to some toast and Lou flipped the eggs onto a plate before they were turned to charcoal. She sighed, watching Jessie run to the barn.

He nodded. 'I'll go talk to her. Amy, can you get the bacon off in a couple minutes?'

'Sure Grampa.'

'Thanks.' Jack headed to the door, putting on his coat and hat as he walked through the mud room. Jessie's coat was still hanging up, the girl had run out so quickly that she hadn't bothered to get it. He sighed as he took it off the hook to take it to her and headed out into the chilly morning. Even though Jessie insisted that she was fine, he knew she wasn't. Quietly he walked into the barn, searching for the girl. She wasn't anywhere to be seen but Warrior had his head down at something in the corner and he could hear a sniffle coming from that direction. A glance into the stall revealed the girl was there, sitting in the corner hugging her knees as she cried and tried to keep warm. Warrior was nuzzling her gently, lifting his head to look at him as he quietly entered the stall and knelt down on the straw beside her. He placed her coat around her as the girl wiped her tears away, refusing to look at him. 'Jessie, I'm sorry if I came across as being harsh and upset with you.'

She shook her head, looking down at the ground. 'It- It's not that.' She sniffled, Warrior blowing gently on her as he nibbled her hair. She vigorously wiped her face dry, trying to regain her composure. 'I don't know why I'm like this.'

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and for once she didn't flinch at his touch. He knew why she was like this. She was trying to appear to be alright, but she was bottling up her emotions till the slightest thing became too much for her. It was as simple as Mallory startling her. 'Jessie, it's okay. You don't have to be ashamed of crying.'

'I don't like men seeing me cry.' She sniffled. 'I don't want them thinking I'm weak.'

'Your not weak honey.' He assured her gently. He could understand why she didn't like showing her emotions around him, she was vulnerable in her state. The only men she had in her life except Robert had all abused her and given her this mindset. It broke his heart. He kissed her head gently as the girl snuggled up against him and put his arm around her. 'It's okay, just let it out Jessie. You'll feel so much better then holding it in.'

Jessie nodded as she let her tears flow, closing her eyes as she sobbed. She could feel Jack's arm around her, holding her. _She felt safe_. She leaned her head down on his shoulder, letting her emotions go. She just couldn't keep them in anymore.

Jack looked down at her as she sobbed, Warrior nudging her gently with his muzzle. It was heartbreaking, seeing her like this. She always seemed to be so strong regardless of what she had been through, he'd never seen her break to this extent before. Was choosing to look after her the right thing to do? Did he really have what it took to help her?

Slowly she calmed down, choking back sobs as she finished crying. 'Thank you Jack.' She looked up at him. 'I needed to get it out.'

'I know darling, you feel a bit better now don't you?' She nodded. 'What's wrong Jessie? Did I upset you?'

'No, it's not you Jack. You were only putting me in my rightful place.' She shook her head. 'I guess everything feels real now, Cindy leaving, me going to a new foster home.' She looked down at her hands as she began furiously biting her cuticles till they started to bleed. 'I don't want to leave here Jack, I love it here.'

'Clint is only doing what the department thinks is best honey.' He wanted to tell her about the decision he and Lisa had made, that was the whole reason why Clint was coming to see them today but he knew he couldn't. If they weren't able to receive custody of her, he hated to think of how she would take that. It was better that she didn't know. 'He's doing what they deem best.'

'I know.' She winced as she bit her finger hard. 'But I still can't see how sending me to another foster home is what's best for me.' She sighed, pulling away from him. 'I need to clear my mind. May I take Warrior out for a ride?'

Jack nodded. 'You go honey, but just stay around here for the moment. I want to be able to keep an eye on you okay?'

'Alright.' She agreed as she stood up, pushing Warrior back so Jack could get up. 'I'll take him to the arena.'

'Do you want me to save you some breakfast?'

'No, I'm not hungry. Thanks for offering though Jack.' Jessie turned back to Warrior as Jack left the barn, scratching behind his ears. 'Do you want to go for a ride boy?' He nuzzled against her, bumping her with his nose. 'I guess that's a yes.'

She could hear Ty stirring in the loft upstairs as she got Warriors bridle off the rack but she didn't seem to notice him as he came down, slipping back to her horse's stall. She needed to be alone and needed some space for a few minutes. 'Alright boy.' She placed the bit in his mouth and slipped the head stall over his ears, adjusting the bridle then picked the reins up to lead him out of the stable. 'Let's go ride.'

The stallions hooves clipped on the concrete as they left the barn and she stopped him just outside. Grabbing a lock of his mane she vaulted on, wincing slightly as her ribs protested. _Damn it_. She adjusted her seat, breathing heavily as she waited for her ribs to settle down. They were okay for the most part but pulling herself onto the horse had just strained it that little bit too much. Warrior flexed his neck, feeling the bit as he moved underneath her, waiting for her cue. 'Okay boy, I'm alright now.' Gently she nudged him with her heels and he strode off into a fast walk to the arena. She smiled, seeing the jumps that were still up from Amy working with one of her clients horses the day before. 'Want to try the jumps boy?'

He snorted, stretching out into a faster walk and she giggled. 'Guess that's a yes.' He stopped at the gate, swinging his rump around so she could reach the latch. She opened the gate then closed it behind them and slid off his back. He looked at her, flicking his ears. What was she doing? 'We need to check them first boy so we get the strides right between the jumps.'

Warrior followed her around as she did a walk of the course, nudging her with her nose as he danced around, playful as a spring foal. He loved jumping, just the promise of jumping sent him into a frenzy. 'Okay, lets see how we go boy.' She grabbed his reins and placed them over his neck, making him bow this time instead of vaulting on. 'Canter boy.'

He swished his tail as he jumped into a canter, snorting with excitement. Jessie smiled as she turned him towards the first jump, nudging him with her heels. He responded by going slightly faster, preparing to take off. She leaned down over his neck as he jumped then looked for the next jump, Warrior giving her a slight buck out of excitement. Her smile grew as the second oxer disappeared underneath them. Even with her being laid up for a month they still had it. Their connection was still there.

'Woah boy.' She slowed him to a halt after they had gone around once, reaching over his neck to slip his bridle off. She let it fall on the ground, oblivious to the silver car that had pulled up in the drive or the small audience that had gathered at the arena fence. Dropping her hands to her sides, she nudged him with her heels into a canter and turned him towards the first jump with a squeeze of her thigh. She didn't need tack to communicate with him, when she took the tack off they were one.

The oxer came up, Warrior dipping his head as he dug his hind hooves into the sand and leapt. Jessie laughed, stretching her arms out either side as he flew over, grinning widely from the rush of adrenaline. 'Faster boy, faster.'

Her hair was blown back over her shoulders, unraveled from the ponytail she had tied it in and flowing freely as Warrior took the next jump. She grabbed a lock of his mane to steady herself as he landed then turned him for the next obstacle. Warriors long stride ate up the distance in seconds, daintily jumping over the spread with ease. There was nothing they loved more than jumping, jumping felt like they were flying.

'Woah, woah.' She laughed as they landed from the last jump, having gone over the course four times already. Warrior slowed down as she leaned over his neck to hug him. 'Well done, good work boy.'

'Nice riding Jessie.'

The voice brought her back to reality and she smiled as she looked up. Lisa was at the fence with Jack and Cindy. When did she turn up? Nudging him into a canter she rode over to them and slid off near the fence. 'How long have you three been watching me?'

'The last fifteen minutes.' Cindy chuckled, spellbound by their performance. 'When are you going to teach me how to do that?'

'Not for a very long time yet.' She replied, turning as she heard a car drive up. Her face clouded as she recognised it to be Clint, a thousand emotions rushing through her that she struggled to control. 'Let's go take Warri to the barn and get his saddle on Cindy, it's time for that ride I promised you.'

* * *

'I see that you have both considered this over quite a bit.' Clint replied as he sat at the dining room table discussing the guardianship proposal for Jessie that Jack and Lisa had put forth. 'Looking permanently after a child like Jessica isn't going to be a walk in the park.'

'No, Lisa and I understand that.' Jack agreed, fiddling with his empty coffee mug. 'But we are willing to take Jessica in and give her a proper home and a family regardless of her past and her problems. Jessie has become a part of our lives, she trusts us which is a huge step for her to take, especially with what she's been through.'

'What about you though Lisa? How are you going to make a relationship with her work when you are going to be absent quite often? Jessica needs stability, having you away a lot might not be the best for her.'

'With all due respect, her going to a new home with strangers isn't exactly ideal for her either.' Lisa replied. 'I love Jessie dearly, I will do everything I can to build a relationship with her even if I am away sometimes. Jack and I have already come to an agreement about how we can make it work and I think that even though it's not a hundred percent ideal, in Jessie's case it is a whole lot better than the alternative. Jessie is attached to both of us, wouldn't it be better for her to stay with people she knows and trusts rather than be placed into the overloaded foster care system?'

'You do understand that I am not the one who can give a yes or no answer? The decision of her placement isn't in my hands, it's in the hands of my superiors. I can only give a recommendation and put to them your proposal, other than that it's out of my control.' He looked at both of them before continuing. 'They will decide what is best for the girl given the information they have. If they don't feel that this guardianship will be of benefit to her, she will have to go to foster care.'

'We understand.' Jack nodded. 'How long will it take for them to make a decision?'

'I will put your application and my recommendation in today when I return to the office. It could take anywhere between a week to a couple of months before they decide. In the meantime, Jessie will still be going to the foster home next week as planned, that was already set in motion and even with your application it can't be changed since they legally have her guardianship as her foster parents at the moment.'

'Could they decide before she has to go to the foster home?' Lisa questioned, a sinking feeling rushing over her. There was no way Jessie would stick around in a foster home for long, she'd be out and away from there the first chance she got. 'Is that possible?'

'I can't give a guarantee on when they'll decide unfortunately. It just depends on how many other cases they are going through at the moment and such. Another thing too that will be a deciding factor will be the results of her psychological assessment this week. If they deem her to be at high risk of hurting someone or something like that it will affect if your application is successful or not.' He glanced up at the clock, writing a few more notes down as he started wrapping up their interview. 'I will let you know as soon as they make a decision. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to speak privately with Jessica and Cindy before I leave.'

Jack nodded as Clint put his papers away, closing up his briefcase as he stood up. 'Thank you for meeting with us.'

'No problem. I wish you the best of luck with your application. I'll see myself out.'

Lisa turned to Jack as Clint left, raising her eyebrows. 'I don't think our chances of being accepted as her guardian are very high unfortunately.'

'I guess all we can do now is wait.' He sighed, seeing the look on her face. 'It'll turn out Lisa, you'll see.'

'I hope so.' She looked down at her hands. If they turned their application down for her guardianship she didn't know how she would take it. Jessie meant a lot to her now, she was attached to her and the girl was to her as well. To seperate them was going to be hard on both of them. She loved the girl, she couldn't bear the thought of her getting moved from foster home to foster home. 'She's not going to be happy if she has to go to the foster home.'

'Luckily she doesn't know about us applying for her guardianship, if they turn us down it would be a whole lot worse for her to deal with.'

'Let's just hope they don't turn us down.'


	55. Chapter 20-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Wow, wow WOW GUYS! I got the biggest shock of my life this morning when I saw how many reviews you guys left overnight! Thats the most reviews Ive had at once I think, thank you guys so so so much for your feedback!**

**I wasn't going to upload for another couple of days but since this story has reached over 500 reviews I thought I would treat you all to a very quick update lol**

**I'm so happy how much you guys like the characters of Jessie and Cindy, I poured a lot of effort and time into creating them and obviously it was worth it! Cindy will be leaving this story in a few chapters, but I promise you she will be back from time to time. I've grown to love her character as much as I love Jessie's so I'm going to be using her at every possible chance *winks* and I think you'll all enjoy her appearances.**

**This update is a bit more lighthearted, we have some cute moments to break up the tension. (Flour in the kitchen and two girls... *winks*) but we also have a couple deeper scenes too, especially when Jessie learns some more about Lisa's past...**

**And of course, we still have the question of if Jessie gets to stay with Jack and Lisa... well, you guys will just have to wait! No spoilers here to see...**

**Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy! I know your all liking putting together the pieces of Lisa's past together and your about to get a huge chunk of her backstory... but I still have some more surprises with her past further on down the track...**

* * *

**Chapter 20.0**

'That's it Cindy.' Jessie encouraged as Cindy turned Warrior in the opposite direction in the round pen, nodding with satisfaction at her riding. The girl was getting better, a huge improvement having taken place since she had first started to ride Warrior. 'Give him a little more rein, don't use them to balance yourself. If you need to, hold onto the horn. You don't need to be hard with his mouth.'

'Okay, sorry boy.' She gave him a little extra rein, patting his shoulder as best she could as she tried to sit the trot. 'Can we go faster now? I think my eyeballs are going to be shaken out.'

Jessie chuckled. 'Relax your body Cindy, move your hips in time to his strides. Don't try to work against him.' She watched as Cindy tried to follow her instructions. 'Yes, that's better.'

'Can I canter now? Please?'

'Alright, alright. Stop moving your hips in time to his stride and nudge him softly with your heels.' Warrior lowered his head slightly as he transitioned into a canter going around her on the outside of the round yard. 'Yes, that's it Cindy. Keep him going forward, you're doing great.'

'Jessica.'

She turned at the man's voice, trying to contain the feelings welling up in her as she walked over to the corral fence. 'Clint.'

'How have you been going?'

'Alright, I guess.' She shrugged, turning back to Cindy. 'Take him back to a walk Cindy.'

'Okay.'

'Jessica, I need to speak with you.' Clint stated, seeing that she was being slightly difficult to approach. 'So can I please have your full attention?'

'Yes.' Jessie looked back at him, trying to control her emotions. She wanted nothing more than to give him a dressing down but she had promised Jack that she would behave herself. How did he think she was going? Really? She'd been told that she had to move to the city, Cindy was leaving, how did he think she was going? 'I'm listening.'

'I've arranged for a psychologist to come visit you this week before you go to Vancouver-'

'Why?'

'Standard procedure. She's going to come on Thursday.'

'Fine.' She sighed. 'Is that all?'

'Yes-'

Jessie turned back to Cindy, ignoring him as best she could. As far as she knew, a visit from a physiologist wasn't standard procedure. Did he think she was weak or something? She could feel anger welling up inside her that she tried to keep a lid on. Seriously, how did he think her mental state was going to be after she'd learnt she had to move away and leave everything she loved behind? What was the point? 'Cindy, halt him now.'

Clint could see from her body language that she considered the matter closed. He couldn't blame her really for the way she was acting. His line of work didn't really earn him friends with the children he had to work with. 'Cindy, can you come here please?'

Cindy nodded, dismounting and handed the reins to Jessie. She patted the stallions shoulder as he nudged her gently. 'Thanks for the ride boy.'

'I'll cool him off.' Jessie mounted, turning him back to the rail. 'You go talk to Clint. I'll meet you inside once you're finished.'

'Okay. Can we make the cookies then?'

'Sure.'

Jessie watched her walk off with Clint as she rode the stallion gently around the yard to cool him off. She patted his shoulder, he was barely warm and hadn't even broken into a sweat but she knew better than to just put him back in his stall without a proper cool down. He snorted as he shook his head, feeling the bit and she chuckled but without joy. 'Later mate, we'll go for a nice long gallop later.'

Riding him slowly around the pen, absorbed in the quietness of her aloneness her thoughts were able to take hold of her mind. She looked over at Cindy as she spoke with Clint, a pang of pain clutching her heart. She loved her like a sister, heck, she was the closest thing to a sister she had ever had. In the time since she had met her they had become close, attached to each other like they were blood family. She was family to her, not by blood but by something much stronger than that. Love.

She slowed him to a halt as she was satisfied that he was cooled down enough and dismounted, pulling the reins over his neck. He nudged her gently as she led him to the gate, opened it then led him into the barn to untack him. She cast another glance at Cindy as she tied him to the ring outside his stall and started to undo his cinch. In two days, Cindy was going back to her grandmother. She was happy for her, she truly was, family was important, being with family was everything yet she couldn't help but feel grieved at the same time. It felt like a part of her heart was going to be leaving with her absence. She had gotten used to her warm smile, her laugh when she was around. Cindy lit up every room she was in, she brought joy to everyone by her presence. She even owed her life to the girl, something that she would never be able to pay her back for.

She wiped her eyes as she lifted the heavy saddle off the horses back, wincing slightly from the pain in her ribs as she carried it to the stand. Her physical pain paled to the pain inside her, the mental and emotional pain that wouldn't let her out of its grasp. It held her tightly in its hands, her mind refusing to fight against it anymore as she broke down for the second time that day. She and Cindy were going to be separated and in a week she was going to be moving to the city to live with people she didn't know in a place that was terrifyingly new to her. A new fear rose inside her. Was she ever going to see Cindy again?

Warrior scraped the ground with his hoof, bringing her back to reality and she quickly got hold of herself and headed back over to him. 'Sorry boy, I just needed a minute.' She slipped his bridle off, placing his halter on him in its place. He sniffed her arm as she rubbed his neck, nibbling gently at her coat. 'You still have oats in your bucket boy, you don't need to eat me.' She chuckled as she let him into his stall, the stallion instantly dropping his nose into his feed bucket. 'I'll be back later boy, we're going to head out on a trail ride with Jack, Lisa and Cindy.' _Our first, last and only. _Her thoughts reminded her as she turned from the stallion and exited the barn.

The wind chilled her slightly as she hurried from the barn to the house, passing Cindy and Clint on the way. She couldn't help but wonder what he was saying to her as she went into the house, glancing back at them as she closed the door behind her. _She's the lucky one, she's going home to where she belongs. To a person who loves her. Me, where am I going? From pillar to post from house to house that will never become home_. She couldn't help the little sting of jealousy but then felt instantly bad for even thinking it. Cindy had been through enough herself, she deserved to be able to go back home to her grandmother.

She sighed as she pulled her coat off, uttering a small yelp as her ribs throbbed and she had to take a deep breath before she hung her coat up. She closed her eyes as it pounded, knowing that lifting the saddle had strained her a little bit too much.

'Jessie honey, are you okay?' Lisa was by her side in a moment, touching her shoulder gently. The girl flinched but didn't pull away as she nodded, breathing heavily. 'Your ribs bothering you again?'

'Slightly.' She admitted, her eyes focused on the ground as she turned to her. 'Getting the saddle off Warrior was just a little too much too soon.'

'What are we going to do with you Jessie? Somehow you need to be more careful when you are hurt.' The woman sighed, her hand still on her shoulder as the girl kept her eyes on the floor. Gently she made her look up at her, the girl's eyes breaking her heart as she saw the dried tears on her cheeks. _Oh Jessie darlin_. Jack had told her about the meltdown she had had earlier that morning, obviously she had another one since then. 'You been crying?'

'Yeah.' She conscientiously wiped her cheeks, but the tear stains were still there. 'Silly me. I already had a good catawaling session this morning, I shouldn't have any tears left after that lot but apparently I do.'

'Jessie crying is nothing to be ashamed of.' Lisa replied gently. 'Do you want a hug?' The girl nodded and she took her into a warm embrace. Jessie laid her head on her chest, leaning against her as she kissed her head. She couldn't imagine how she was feeling. Scared, terrified, that was probably a good start.

The girl closed her eyes, leaning into her hold. She wanted to remember her hugs, Lisa's warm arms wrapped around her, the woman's gentle kisses on her head, the smell of the perfume she wore. When things had gotten bad at the foster home she'd used to imagine Lisa holding her, pretended that she was safe in her arms. It was the only place she felt truly safe, Lisa was her safe place. She made her feel loved, wanted, and yet she was going to be saying goodbye again in less than a week. A small sob escaped her and Lisa held her tighter. How could she say goodbye?

'Your okay honey, you're okay.' The girls sob hadn't escaped her notice. 'Your okay.'

Jessie nodded as she pulled back, wiping her eyes. 'I'm fine now, thank you Lisa.'

'Your welcome honey.' She brushed her fringe back out of the girl's face. 'Your pretty upset about Cindy leaving and your new foster home aren't you?'

She nodded again as they walked into the kitchen. 'But I would rather not talk about it at the moment. I've still got the rest of today and tomorrow with her and I aim to make the best of it. As for the foster home, I'm just trying to deal with one thing at a time.' She looked at Jack as he poured himself a cup of coffee from the machine. 'Jack, is it alright if I get the things out to bake the cookies? Clint is still with Cindy so I thought if I got the things ready once he's finished we can start right away.'

'Sure, that's fine with me Jessie.'

'Brilliant.'

'What kind of cookies are you going to make?' Lisa asked as Jessie started to gather utensils and ingredients, taking a seat down at the table.

'Chocolate chip. Apparently they're Cindy's grandma's favourite, so we're going to make some extra for Cindy to give her.'

She chuckled. 'Chocolate chip cookies were my favourite when I was little. The first thing I used to do when I went to visit my Grandmother was stick my hand in her cookie jar. By the time I'd leave she'd be lucky enough to have a quarter left.'

'I guess you'd better put these under lock and key Jessie.' Jack teased, turning on the oven to heat it up ready for the cookies. 'Or Lisa will eat them all.'

'Jack, I have learnt self-control since those days.' She winked at Jessie. 'I might leave half of them left.'

'Lisa.' Jessie giggled, placing the mixing bowl on the table. 'Do you want to make them with us?'

'Sure honey, I'd love to.' She quickly rolled up her sleeves so that they didn't get dirty. 'Just tell me what you want me to do, your the boss.'

'Well, I can see that you have everything under control so I might head out and see to the horses.' Jack put his empty mug into the sink. 'There's some turkey leftovers from dinner last night Jessie, you could turn that into some sandwiches for our picnic if you want.'

'Alright, I'll sort that out while the cookies are baking.' She replied as Jack headed out to the barn and she placed the last of the ingredients down on the table. 'Now we just have to wait for Cindy and we can start.' She sighed as she sat down across from Lisa, resting her head on her arms. Her thoughts started to creep back into her mind and she quickly turned her attention to something else. 'Tell me a story Lisa.'

'A story?'

'Mmmhmm.' She nodded. 'From when you were little. I'm sure you got up to all kinds of mischief.'

Lisa chuckled. 'I was a pretty good kid.'

'Really?' She teased. 'Tell me about your Grandmother then. What was she like? Other than letting you have free rein on the cookie jar.'

'She was one of the nicest ladies you could ever meet.' She replied with a faraway look in her eye. 'I never knew my Grandparents on my father's side so she was the only Grandparent I had. Her husband died a couple of years before I was born so she moved back to Hudson from the States to help my Mom. She had a little cottage not far from Fairfield, quite a bit smaller than this house but it was the perfect size for her and my sister and I when we would go to visit.' She paused for a moment, smiling. 'Everytime we went to visit she always had something baking for us in the oven. I can still smell her banana bread cooking, it was and still is one of my favourite desserts. She was the best cook, I've never tasted desserts that would be her equal.'

'Mmm, sounds delicious.' She replied dreamily, the talk of food suddenly making her feel very hungry indeed. 'What else did she do?'

'Well she loved to garden. Every year she would plant a veggie patch in addition to the flowers she grew. In spring her yard was like a field of gold, daisies were her favourite even though they're considered a weed. They matched her personality, bright and cheerful.' Lisa glanced out the window for a moment, wondering what Clint was talking to Cindy about. 'She'd sew and knit too, I still have the dress she made me for my sixth birthday.'

'Sounds like she was an awesome grandma.'

'She was.' She agreed, the good memories coming with a slight tinge of sad ones too. She'd passed away when she was eight from cancer, it had taken her a long time to get past losing her. 'Yes, she was the best I could ever ask for.'

'You were lucky to be able to know her.' Jessie looked up, her chin still resting on her crossed arms. 'I never met my Grandparents, I don't even know their names.'

'I'm sorry Jessie.'

'No, it's okay. If they were anything like my parents I'm glad I never met them.'

'Can we make the cookies now?' Cindy asked as she cheerfully bounded in. 'I'm _starving.'_ She emphasised the word, hanging up her coat. 'Riding has given me an appetite.'

Lisa laughed, Jessie chuckling as she got up and grabbed the last couple ingredients from the fridge. 'Wash your hands first Cindy, we won't start till you're here.'

'Yeah, they are pretty dirty.' She glanced down at them then headed to the bathroom. 'I'll be right back, make sure you wait for me!'

'Yes Cindy, yes.' Jessie rolled her eyes, turning to Lisa as she placed the butter and eggs onto the table. 'I think that to say she's excited is an understatement.'

'She likes doing things with you.'

'I know.' She sighed heavily. 'I don't know what I'm going to do with myself when she goes back home. She's the closest thing to family I've ever had.'

Lisa touched her cheek gently, wishing that the two girls could have been able to stay together but she knew that wasn't possible. Cindy had to go back to her family, and Jessie, heaven forbid they were turned down by the department, to a foster home. She didn't know what to say to her, but somehow her touch seemed to reassure the girl. Cindy returned, breaking the moment up. 'See, we haven't started without you.'

'Good.' Cindy smiled, her sleeves rolled up as she took a place beside Lisa at the table. 'What do you want me to do Jessie?'

'You can test the eggs, we're going to need six of them.' She handed the cartoon and a beaker of water to her. 'You know how to tell if an egg is good or bad?'

She frowned as she tried to remember. 'Sink, good. Float and it's bad.'

'Yep, that's right. We don't want rotten eggs in our cookies.'

'No, we don't.' She agreed with a chuckle, gently dropping the eggs into the water. 'They're all good.'

'Alright, dry them off and break them into this bowl.' Jessie passed her a small bowl in-between measuring the butter and sugar. 'Try not to get the shell in it, they're supposed to be chocolate chip cookies, not crunchy egg.' Cindy chuckled, taking the bowl and started to crack the eggs. She turned to Lisa, handing her the bowl with the butter and sugar. 'Can you mix that up please?'

'Sure.' She grabbed a whisk off the table and began to fold the sugar into the butter. 'That about do it?'

'Yep. You finished with those eggs yet Cinds?'

'All done.'

'Alright, pour them in with the butter and sugar.' Cindy put the eggs into the bowl as she measured out the milk to go into the mixture. 'Just stir it up again Lisa please. Cindy, can you sift the baking powder into the flour?'

'Okay.' She took the sifter and dumped the flour into it, giggling as some of the flour landed on Jessie and Lisa. 'Woops.'

'Cindy!' Jessie pretended to be mortified for a moment, then as she put her hand into the flour bag a cheeky twink came into her eyes. 'Oh you're going to get it.'

'Stop, stop.' She laughed as Jessie threw the flour at her, grabbing her own handfuls to toss back at her. 'Hey.'

'Girls, girls!' Lisa complained, trying to keep out of the line of fire. 'That's enough.'

Jessie grinned mischievously, looking at Cindy as she grabbed another handful. 'I think she means she wants in on it too.'

'I think so too.' Cindy agreed, throwing a nice big handful her direction as Lisa tried to hurry out of the kitchen, laughing hysterically. 'I got you!'

'That's it girls.' Lisa made a dive for the flour bag, grabbing it before Cindy and Jessie could get another handful. The girls giggled and laughed as they tried to get away, Lisa bombarding them with flour. 'My turn.'

'Okay, okay.' Jessie gasped between fits of laughter, sneezing from the flour in the air. 'I surrender, I surrender.'

'I do too.' Cindy laughed, looking up from where she had ducked down underneath the table. 'You won fair and square.'

Lisa chuckled, placing the half empty bag back on the table. She sneezed, her jacket and shirt covered in flour as she looked down at her clothes. She was just as covered in it as the girls were. 'I think we'll just call it even girls, you got me pretty good too.'

'What on earth happened?' Jack asked, looking into the kitchen as he and Ty walked in to grab a drink. Lisa, the girls and most of the kitchen were covered in flour. He couldn't help chuckle at Lisa, her hair and clothes absolutely covered in it but her bright blue eyes sparkled. To him, she couldn't look any more beautiful. 'Looks like a blizzard came through here.'

'I have got to get a photo of this.' Ty chuckled as he grabbed his phone from his pocket. 'The three snow women.'

Lisa looked down at the girls with a chuckle. 'We sort of had a flour fight-'

'We started it.' Cindy interrupted, trying to shake the flour out of her hair. 'But Lisa finished it. She got me good.'

'C-Cindy.' Jessie sneezed loudly as Cindy covered her in more flour. 'Please.'

'Oh, sorry.' She moved away from her, giving her some space. 'I didn't mean it.'

'It, it's, Achoo!' She sneezed again, trying to stop herself but not being able to. 'It's okay.'

'Did you actually manage to get any flour in the bowl?' Ty teased, trying to dodge the flour on the floor so he could get a drink from the fridge.

'A little.' Cindy replied, heading back to the bowl to finish her job. 'I think Lisa has more flour on her though then what has to go into the cookies.'

'I can't argue with that.' Lisa agreed, trying to take off her flour laden jacket without putting more into the air. She caught Jack's eye, smiling as he looked at her. 'What?'

He shook his head, chuckling. 'I never thought I'd see the day that Lisa Stillman got into a flour fight with a couple of kids and still somehow manage to look beautiful.'

'Jack Bartlett.' She laughed, throwing a handful of flour at him that she had scraped off the table. He dodged it as he laughed, putting his hands up in surrender while the two girls started cackling hysterically. 'Is that all you can come up with?'

'You two.' Jessie managed to get out between fits of laughter, tears running down her cheeks she was laughing so hard. 'You should have seen your face Jack. It was hilarious!'

'I think I should probably get before Lisa throws another lot of flour at me.' He teased with a smile, Lisa's eyes dancing as she looked at him. 'Come on Ty, I don't want to get caught up in round two.'

'Oh, you sure you two don't want to join us?' Cindy grinned mischievously as Ty gingerly made his way out of the kitchen. 'There's room and flour for two more.'

'I think I'll stick to mending fences Cindy.' Ty replied, glancing at Jessie. It was the first time that he'd heard the girl laugh and look genuinely happy. Their eyes met for a moment and Jessie quickly looked away, focusing on her mixing bowl. It must have been quite something for her to get so involved and it made him happy to see her enjoying herself. Goodness knew she deserved it. 'Save me a couple cookies will you? If they manage to make it to the oven that is.'

'Go.' Cindy ushered him out the door, threatening to throw flour on him and he and Jack made a quick disappearance. She turned back to them, taking her place at the table again. 'What next?'

'A thorough clean up of us three.' Lisa replied, trying to get the flour out of her coat but not having much luck. She gave up, throwing it over the back of the chair and turned to the two girls. Both of them were covered from head to toe in flour, Jessie's face drying the flour on it with tears from her laughter. 'Look at you two.' She exclaimed with a chuckle. 'Your both an absolute mess.'

'You wouldn't exactly be going to dinner with Jack looking like that either.' Jessie teased, Lisa looked like she was covered in more flour than Cindy. 'Let's get these cookies in the oven and get cleaned up shall we? Jack won't appreciate his kitchen looking like this. Add the chocolate chips in now and we're done.'

'Yeah yeah.' Cindy rolled her eyes with a sigh, dumping the chips into the mixture and folding them through. 'It was fun while it lasted.'

'Hand me those trays please Lisa.' She motioned to a couple of trays on the bench and Lisa quickly passed them to her. Quickly she divided the cookie mixture up, filling the three trays with dozens of quarter-sized cookies. 'Right, they are ready to go in. Now-' She looked around the kitchen. 'Let's get this mess cleaned up.'

* * *

Lisa chuckled, seeing her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she went in to clean herself up. Her hair was snow white with flour, her face smudged and dirty and her clothes covered in it. _And Jack still called me beautiful. _She thought with a smile as she washed her face and tried to get the flour out of her hair. _Covered in flour and I still look beautiful to him. _

Jack was one in a million, the only man she knew who made her feel truly special. Truly loved. He hadn't said those three little words _I love you _yet but he didn't have to for her to know he loved her. It was his touch, his smile, his caringness. The way he looked at her, the way his eyes would sparkle when they were together. She knew he basically worshipped the ground she walked on. It felt good to feel needed, wanted, _loved. _

She gave up trying to get the rest of the flour out of her hair, instead turning her attention to her clothes. She brushed off her jeans as best she could, then started to unbutton her shirt from the bottom up to quickly shake it out.

'Lisa, where are y-' Jessie stopped at the door, seeing the scars on the woman's body as she undone her shirt. She took a step back, horrified. _Lisa was scared like her. _

Lisa quickly pulled her shirt back down over her torso, her heart racing. 'Jessie, you scared me.'

'I, I'm sorry. I thought you were getting the vacuum cleaner.' She backed away another step at the tone Lisa used, her lip quivering. The look in Lisa's eyes scared her, she hadn't seen her like this before. Her eyes stung with tears, her emotions threatening to make her break down. It was a huge shock to her, seeing the scars that she had. Now it started to make sense with what she had said to her before. She wasn't the only one who had scars, Lisa had them too. 'I didn't know you were in here. I just wanted to wash my hands. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me.'

Having gotten over her fright Lisa quickly calmed herself down, knowing she had frightened the child by her reaction. 'I'm not angry with you sweetheart.' She quickly assured her, walking over to her. The girl looked up at her, her body language reminding her of a dog that was begging not to be kicked. 'I'm not angry with you honey, it's my fault. I should have locked the door.' She put her arm at her gently. 'It's okay, there's nothing to be upset about.'

Jessie nodded, fighting back tears as she slowly calmed herself down too. She took a deep breath, looking up at her. 'Your scars-' She paused for a moment. 'We're the same. You said you understood me but I didn't know how anyone could. I was so mean to you Lisa-'

'Hey, there's no need to cry darlin.' She quickly wiped the girls' tears away. She could only imagine what she was thinking. 'I know you didn't understand at the time but there's nothing wrong with that. I know what it's like thinking no one could understand what you've been through. It happened a long time ago sweetie, I've lived with them a long time.'

She nodded, her brown eyes looking up at her. 'Was it your dad?'

Lisa shook her head. 'Not my dad, but a person I loved very much who I thought loved me.' She sighed, wiping another tear from the girl's cheek. 'Men haven't always been so kind and good to me like Jack is. I was in a really bad relationship when I was young, only a few years older then you actually. He was very abusive, very controlling.' She paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to explain to the girl as gently as possible to answer her question. 'But that is in the past, I moved forward, I got through it.'

'Does-' Jessie thought for a second. 'Does Jack-'

'I've never told anyone. Dan, my ex knew about my scars but I never told him how I got them. It wasn't something that I could talk about, even to him.' She looked her in the eyes. 'Jessie, I have kept my knowledge about your scars a secret since you spoke to me in confidence and I'm hoping that you will be able to do the same for me. One day I will tell Jack, once I am ready and can move forward but can you please not tell anyone?'

'I won't Lisa, I promise.' Jessie whispered, taking her hand gently. 'Jack will still love you, regardless. Don't ever think that he won't. I see the way he looks at you, the way he is with you. He sees _you, _not your outward appearance. He loves you for who you are inside. Nothing could change that. You could be covered in mud, or flour for instance-' She teased with a grin. 'and he'd still think you are gorgeous.'

She chuckled. 'I know. I'm lucky to have such a wonderful man in my life as he.' She paused, looking down with Jessie. 'When did you grow up to be so wise?'

'Oh, I don't know. I guess it's just from watching and thinking a lot.' Jessie smiled. 'When I see you two together, it makes me happy. You two are meant for each other, I know it.'

'Sssh, don't say that out loud or it mightn't happen.' Lisa tried to lighten the mood of their conversation.

'My lips are sealed.' She glanced back towards the kitchen. 'I need to finish cleaning up. The cookies are almost done.'

'Alright, I'll be out shortly.' Lisa kissed her head gently. 'Jessie, thank you. Your words mean more to me than you know.'

'It's okay.' She blushed slightly, her cheeks going red under the layer of flour. 'You've been here for me, now I get to return the favour.'

Lisa stood quietly for a moment after the girl had gone to get the vacuum cleaner herself and return to the kitchen. Sighing, she went back to the sink to finish tidying herself up, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Jessie might be right, but was telling the truth about her past to Jack something she could do when they had only been seeing each other for a year? She shook her head. She wasn't ready and maybe she never would be.

* * *

**Today, here in Australia it's ANZAC day, a day where we remember the brave men, women and animals that fought in WW1 and WW2 that came from Australia and New Zealand, hence where ANZAC (Australian and New Zealand Army Corps) name comes from.**

**Least we forget **


	56. Chapter 21-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys!**

**Update time! I want to thank everyone who left a review, your feedback means a lot. A fewcof you left some questions so I'll do my best to answer them in a way you guys can understand...**

**To thr guest reviewer Dee, while your review wasnt quite a question I'll mention a couple of thoughts... i probably should have been a little more specific about Lisa's age when she was in the situation her scars came from. Lisa was about 18-20, so quite a few years older then Jessie is at that time. Don't worry, you all will learn more about Lisa's past as this Saga progresses, you just need to keep an eye out for the little hints along the way.**

**To the guest reviewer Sam, re Jack and Lisa's age in this story. Well, I'm still trying to figure that out to be exact... I was going to go the easy way and just use the actors ages when they started the series but that would make Lisa 42 and Jack 49... I'm leaning more towards 45 for Lisa and maybe early fifties for Jack? As far as I know, heartland im the series has never actually set an age for them... I could be wrong though, I just dont remember to be honest... hope that answers your question though.**

**Now, a few harsher words to the guest reviewer in regards to Lisa's scars and I quote 'Lisa has tons of money for plastic surgery. Why would she not have removed them?' **

**Well, firstly, plastic surgery does not get rid of scars fully! It can help to reduce their appearance and make them easier to conceal but it does not clean the slate so to speak. I should know. I'll be very honest here, I have a lot of acne type scars covering my arms and legs because I'm allergic to mosquitoe bites and regardless of what kind of cosmetic surgery you get, all they can do is reduce the appearance of the scars. To completely hide them you have to use make-up to hide them, plastic surgery DOES NOT get rid of scars completely!**

**Now, about Lisa in that statement. Though it hasn't been mentioned and probably won't be, Lisa did get surgery to help make them less noticeable. But I'll say it again for the third time. Surgery does not get rid of scars completely! While Lisa might be richer person, no amount of money can remove emotional scars. Jessie seeing that Lisa has scars is a pivotal point in her life, like she said in the previous chapter she was really mean to her and she didn't know. I needed to include this to strengthen an unspoken bond between the two of them. Lisa won't be telling Jack for the nearforseeable future either, this chapter of her past is one she keeps firmly shut and we won't be exploring it fully until much further down the track. I hope that is a good explanation.**

**One last respond to a review, this one from a guest called Frank for the chapter previous to this one. I quote. 'Are Jack and Lisa anywhere close to a couple to be in a place to get custody of her. I think the authoroties will say no too many variables.'**

**I have put a lot of thought into figuring out this predicament of Jack and Lisa's relationship and asking to take over guardianship of Jessie. Now, Jack and Lisa have been seeing each other for over a year at this point, while that might not seem to be a whole lot of time I know of people who got married after three months of knowing each other and then adopted a child. This is fiction remember, even as much effort I put into it to make it seem real. Jack and Lisa are concerned for Jessie, in their opinion and I think most of my readers would agree with me, Jessie is better off with them and not a foster home. Foster care is a horribly uncertain world for a child, Jessie has already been through so much. She's attached to Lisa and Jack, (even though she's more close to Lisa then Jack at this point because of her past and trust of men issues) and they to her. As I stated firmly in the other chapter, the desicion about Jessie isn't fully made by Clint. All he can do is put forward a recommendation and his opinion, then it's out of his hands. Being a social worker isn't an easy job, I don't want to see reviews hateing on Clint. Things work out in the end, it'll just take time otherwise I wouldn't have a story to write!**

**Enough of that now though. I wasn't completely happy with one of the scenes in this chapter but I didn't have anything better to put in and I left it as it was (re Jessie's trouble with Warrior) so please give me the liberty of an underparish scene. I don't have to time to write this chapter over.**

**Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 21.0**

By time the cookies were almost finished baking, the kitchen was back to the way it was before they had started cooking, and the flour fight that had ensued. Thanks to Jessie and Cindy everything was tidy and clean, back to the way it should be. The two girls had managed to get themselves half reasonably clean, their flour laden clothes in the basket to be washed. As they started on the sandwiches while they waited, the smell of the cookies in the oven wafted through the house; a tantalizing, mouthwatering odor that teased everyone inside. It was almost proving impossible with Cindy dancing around to keep them in the oven till they were ready.

'Are they done yet?' Cindy asked for the fifteenth time in five minutes, peering through the glass door of the oven. 'They look down.'

'Cindy, literally twenty seconds have passed since the last time you asked.' She sighed, placing her knife down that she was cutting up salad for the sandwiches with. 'They need to be in there for the last ten minutes so they don't fall apart, it'll be an exercise in patience for you.'

'But I don't want to be patient.' She stuck her bottom lip out in a mock pout. 'They smell so so so good.'

'Tell you what Cindy, how about you go see if Jack is finished getting the horses tacked up hey?' Grabbing the tomato she began to place it on the bread. 'That way they'll be able to finish baking and you won't be asking every two seconds if they're done.'

'But-'

'Go on! Go! Out!' She replied, ushering her outside. 'They'll still be here waiting for you.'

'Ugh, fine.' Cindy grabbed her coat, putting it on as she glanced back through the door at her. 'But I won't like it very much.'

'Yeah yeah.' Jessie teased with a chuckle, heading back to her work in the kitchen. The house fell silent with Cindy's absence the only noise coming from the fan of the oven. She sighed, placing another made sandwich onto the pile. Her thoughts were muddled like a traffic jam on a freeway that she was trying to make sense of. Somehow it was like she couldn't really believe what she had seen. Lisa was like her, scars from her past etching her skin, a constant reminder to her of what she had been through. Lisa understood what she had been through, she knew better than anyone else what she was dealing with from her own past. The shame, the guilt, the hate of her own body marked by men who didn't know how to respect them.

Grabbing some cling-wrap she began to wrap the sandwiches up for the picnic. It made sense to her now, everything that Lisa had said to her. Lisa could say what she had because _she had been there. _She knew what it was like to be abused and everything that came with it. A new realization of the woman began to dawn upon her. Never again would she see her as the rich woman with a perfect life. Lisa has been just as broken as she was but look where she was now. She hadn't let her past stop her from living. She moved forward, she had gotten through it.

'Thanks for letting me borrow one of your shirts Jessie.' Lisa said as she walked into the kitchen, now free of flour except for the bit that stubbornly insisted upon staying in her hair. 'My one is going straight in the wash when I get home. Wearing a dark blue shirt probably wasn't practical.'

Jessie chuckled softly, looking up at her from her work. 'I'm just glad we take almost the same size or else you'd have to go home to change. You brought me the shirt, technically it's yours.' She looked down at the coat still on the chair. 'But I'm afraid that your jacket is going to need more than just a wash. Milk doesn't mix very well with fake suede. Cindy accidentally knocked over the cartoon and it got pretty soaked.'

'No, it doesn't.' She picked it up, the fabric already going funny as the milk dried on it. 'It's an old jacket anyway, I'll just throw it out. I was going to anyway.'

'Could I have it, if you don't mind?' A little idea had sprung into her thoughts. 'I'll see if I can do something with it.'

'Sure, but I wouldn't keep it in the house. It's going to smell pretty bad when the milk goes off.'

'Yeah, I think I'll find a plastic bag to put it in as soon as I finish here.'

Lisa nodded, placing the jacket aside. 'Anything you want me to do?'

'No, I think I've got it pretty well under control.' She cut and wrapped up the last sandwich, adding it to the pile. A glance to the oven confirmed it had another five minutes left to go before the cookies were finished and she took a seat while she waited. 'Lisa, I have a question.'

'Mmmhmm?'

'You can tell me it's none of my business if you want, but why didn't you tell anyone about what happened to you?'

Lisa sighed, taking a seat across from her. 'For the same reasons as you, I guess. It's not easy, talking about things.' She paused for a moment. 'I just felt like I couldn't talk to anyone about it. I didn't want their pity, I didn't want the looks of 'poor you' every time I saw them and I especially didn't want the 'I told you' so's from them.' She glanced out the window for a moment, dead silence filling the room as she mustered the strength to continue. 'I didn't have anyone that I fully trusted, that I could fully rely on. My relationships with my family were strained at the time, I didn't feel that I could go to them and so eventually I worked through it by myself and moved forward.'

'But what about your husband? You never told him either?'

She shook her head. 'No. I guess I was worried that if he knew the truth that he wouldn't want me anymore. It's silly, I know, especially as we got divorced anyway.'

'No, it's not Lisa.' Jessie gently interrupted. 'It's not easy, bringing up the past and sometimes even if you trust a person there are things that maybe are just too painful to share with them. I trust Jack, but I can't tell him everything about my past. I think it's just that we have to work through and learn from.'

'I know.' She agreed softly. 'Jack has always been such a gentleman to me, he's the best man I've ever known.'

'He's the best I've ever known too.'

'Well, with the people you were around the competition wouldn't have been too fierce.'

Jessie laughed in spite of the truth of her statement. 'Yeah. Can't disagree with you there.' The timer on the oven interrupted their conversation and she quickly got up to check on the cookies. 'Looks like they're done.' She announced, opening the door. 'Can you hand me that mitten please?'

'Here.' She grabbed an extra towel as she handed the mitten to her. 'Those look delicious.'

'Yes, they do.' Carefully she placed the trays on the cooling rack, savouring the smell of them as she turned off the oven. 'Hopefully they taste as good as they look and smell.'

'Are they done yet?'

'Yes, yes they're done Cindy.' Jessie chuckled as the girl hurried in. 'Woah, not so fast. I just got them out, they need to cool for a couple minutes.'

'Awe.' She complained, looking at them hungryly. 'How long?'

'Just till you won't burn yourself and they won't fall apart. They need to harden slightly before we take them off the tray.'

'Alright. I guess a couple minutes won't hurt.'

Lisa looked at Jessie, stifling a giggle as they exchanged glances. Cindy was being so serious it was hilarious. The door opened and closed again and she turned as Jack walked into the kitchen. 'We ready to go out on the trail?'

'Yep, just as soon as you guys are finished we can go.' He nodded with satisfaction as he looked at his kitchen. 'You cleaned the snowstorm up pretty quick.'

'Well we thought we'd had better clean it, seeing as we did make it.' Jessie placed the sandwiches in the saddlebags and handed it to him, grabbing a container for the cookies. 'Alright, I think they're cool enough.'

'Brilliant.'

'Cindy.' She exclaimed, almost knocked over in the girls rush to get to the bench. 'They're still there, no need to hurry.'

'Sorry.'

'Here, I'll give you a hand.' Lisa began placing the cookies into the container, seeing as Cindy was preoccupied with eating. 'That should do it, we'll leave the rest to cool.'

'Mmmmm, not bad.' Cindy commented between bites. 'Not bad at all.'

Jessie looked at her then back at Lisa with a mischievous smirk. 'And I thought you were the one I had to watch. Alright, let's go.'

'The horses are all tacked up.' Jack exclaimed as the girls headed to grab their coats, noticing Lisa didn't appear to have one. He wondered where the one she had been wearing had got to. 'Lisa, it's slightly chilly outside. Where's your jacket?'

'It had a slight milk bath and it didn't do it any good.' She replied. 'I'll be fine Jack.'

'Nonsense, you need a jacket. I'll go grab one of mine you can borrow.'

'Alright.' Lisa surrendered as he headed to his room. 'You go on ahead girls, I'll wait for Jack.'

'Okay.' Jessie picked up the saddlebags Jack had placed down. 'Grab the picnic rug Cinds.'

'Got it.'

The two girls headed out to the horses tied up outside, Lisa waiting quietly for Jack to return. Even though she wouldn't admit it out loud she was touched by his worrying for her going cold. That was just the way he was. Kind, thoughtful. She had known from the first time that she had met him that he was a true gentleman.

'Well, it's not fancy like yours but it'll keep you warm.' Jack exclaimed as he came back out with a jacket. 'I've got you an oilskin too in case it rains, the girls already have theirs on their saddles.'

'Thanks Jack.' She smiled as she put it on.

'Your welcome.'

They headed out, the girls making last minute adjustments to their gear. 'Ready to go?'

'Yep.' Cindy tied the blanket to the back of Copper's saddle. 'All done.'

'I'm ready as well.' Jessie exclaimed as she fixed up the way the picnic was packed in the saddlebag, trying to stop Warrior from getting his muzzle into it. 'Hey.'

'I'll give you a leg up.' Jack offered, helping Cindy onto the gelding. He untied Cooper, handing her the reins as she settled in the saddle. 'Here you go.'

'Thanks Jack.'

'Alright.' Jessie grabbed Warrior's reins as the stallion danced energetically, turning him around in a small circle away from the other horses as he started to get more jumpy. 'Easy, easy boy. Steady.'

'You okay Jessie?' Lisa asked as she mounted the chestnut Jack had tacked for her, slightly concerned about the girl handling a spirited horse when she was still recovering from her injuries. 'You need some help?'

'No, it's okay, I've got it.' She grabbed his cheek strap, turning him again as she calmed him down. 'He's just excited, he'll calm down in a few minutes.' He threw his head back, sidestepping away from her. 'Woah! Warrior! Easy mate, we'll have a run soon.'

Jack saw that she was struggling even if she didn't want to admit it and quickly ran over, grabbing Warrior's bridle on the other side. 'Easy boy, easy.'

'Thanks Jack.' Jessie exclaimed with relief as the stallion started to calm down from his excitement. She patted his neck as he sniffed her shoulders, blowing softly onto them. 'There you go mate, that's better.' He nibbled her jacket, nudging her as she reached for the stirrup. 'Can you hold him while I get on Jack?'

'I've got him.' Jack replied, keeping a firm hand on the horses bridle. Warrior eyed him warily but didn't go to attack him, he'd gotten over that faze. 'Easy boy.'

She placed her foot in the stirrup, pulling herself into the saddle. No sooner had she found the other stirrup with her foot then the stallion side-stepped, forcing Jack to let him go as he reared. She threw herself forward, her arms around his neck to steady herself as he pawed the air. 'Easy boy, easy! Steady!'

'Jessie!' Cindy gasped.

'Woah, easy boy. Easy.' She held on as he came back down, stamping the ground with impatience as she held firmly onto the reins. Her legs were wrapped around his stomach tightly, her body anticipating his next move so she didn't get thrown. He snorted, shaking his head as he pulled against the bit. 'Easy mate, steady.' She started to walk him around in a small circle, his nose almost touching her boot as she kept him going forward. 'If everyone is ready to go, can we please leave? I've got no idea what has gotten into him but if he doesn't get some energy burnt soon he's going to explode.'

'Are you sure you're going to be okay riding him?' Lisa asked as Jack grabbed Paint and mounted. The stallion was fighting the bit, tossing his head around as Jessie tried to keep him occupied. 'He's pretty fresh.'

'He'll settle down once he's on the trail.' She replied, the stallion breaking into a slow canter. 'I don't understand it though, he was completely fine this morning when I rode him. I must have given him too much oats or something when I fed him.'

Cindy nudged Copper into a walk as Jack led the way out of the ranch yard to the trail head, a horrible realization coming to her. 'I gave him some of the horse pellets in the feed room when I tacked him up. I'm sorry Jessie, I didn't know that he'd act like this.'

'The old racehorse feed pellets?' Jack asked.

'Yeah, I didn't know. I just thought I'd give him a treat. I'm sorry.'

'How much did you give him?'

'Nearly a pail full.'

Jessie turned Warrior again as the stallion threatened to bolt, his body tense as she tried to keep him under control. She was fuming, the stallion jumping crazily as he picked up on her emotions. How dare she feed him! It was no surprise at all that he was almost leaping out of his skin. 'Cindy, next time you want to give my horse something, ASK ME FIRST!' She snapped as Warrior jumped, bucking high and pitching her forward into his neck. She managed to keep her seat however, bringing his head back up with some difficulty, ignoring their gasps. 'We're headed for the Overlook, aren't we?'

'Yes.' Jack replied, glancing back at her as she fought to keep the horse from bolting. 'Jessie, maybe we just leave the ride. Are you sure you're going to be able to control him?'

'Its fine, he just needs to blow off some steam.' She replied, trying to get her anger under control. Warrior was mirroring how she was feeling and it was only adding to the severity of the situation. I'll meet you at the Overlook.' She barely touched his flanks with her heels and the stallion leapt forward, taking the bit in his mouth as he charged up the trail. She let him run, leaning down low over his neck as the wind blew through her hair.

The ground flashed by under his hooves as he galloped headlong up the long slope to the top of the hill that overlooked the ranch, hench why it was called the Overlook. His tail held high like a banner, he ate up the distance in a couple of mere minutes. Slowly he started to calm down, his bolting gallop transitioning into a more calm, collected working gallop. There was no need to be tearing around like the devil was after him and so he started to slow now that he had burnt off some energy.

'Easy boy, easy.' Jessie gently reined him in, her hands telling her through the reins that he no longer had the bit in his teeth and that he was willing to listen to her now. He shook his head as he slowed to a canter then finally came to a halt at the top of the hill. She patted his shoulder, the stallion sniffing her boot with his velvety muzzle. 'Its okay boy, it's not your fault.' She reassured him, and herself. Her heart finally stopped its mad pounding as she started to calm down. It had been slightly scary, he hadn't acted like this for a very very long time. One thing was for certain, whatever was in those pellets had certainly made him hot. There was no way she was going to feed those to him ever. She liked his spirit, but today's antics were verging on being a little too much. 'Did you enjoy blowing off some steam hey?'

Warrior nickered gently, lipping the toe of her boot as she scratched behind his ears and she chuckled. 'I guess that's a yes.' She smoothed his mane down for a few moments then glanced back at the trail she had just come up. Jack, Lisa and Cindy were nowhere in sight, Warrior having left them far far behind. She sighed. If she stayed, she would miss out on riding with them. She patted him again, leaving her hand on his neck for a bit longer than usual to feel his muscles. He wasn't tense anymore, he was back to being quiet and gentle. 'Let's go back, shall we?'

A gentle touch of her heel and Warrior turned around, jumping eagerly into a slow gallop. Her anger was abated now, there was no way she could stay mad with Cindy when they only had a couple days left together. It was a simple mistake, it was just lucky for her that it hadn't come with serious consequences. Warrior was a hot horse at the best of times, he didn't need that kind of feed to get him going. Gently she applied a little pressure on his reins, turning him off the trail slightly to jump a fallen log. His attention fixed on the log, daintily tucking his legs underneath him as he jumped over it with ease. She patted him as he headed back onto the trail, a smile on her face. Nothing compared to the thrill that jumping at speed gave her. 'Good work boy.'

The trail turned another corner in the forest and the small group of people riding slowly came into view. Warrior fell back to a slow lope as they approached, then to a trot as she turned him to fall into formation beside Lisa, Cindy and Jack. 'Good boy.'

'How is he now?' Jack asked, glancing over at her. The stallion didn't even appear to have raised a sweat from his gallop. 'He alright?'

'Yeah, he's good now. Just needed to get the vinegar out of his system.'

'Vinegar?' Cindy asked, her forehead scrunched into a frown as she tried to figure out what that meant. 'Huh?'

'Means he needed to blow off steam, it's just another way of saying that.' She turned to Cindy. 'I'm sorry for yelling like that at you earlier, but you need to understand what you did was dangerous. You might have thought you were giving him a treat but you should have asked first. Horses can't take sudden changes in their diet and you gave him way too much food just before he was to be ridden. You can't do that.'

'I know.' The girl looked away from her, her head down. 'Jack told me. I'm sorry. I won't do it again.'

'That's all I need to know. Let's consider the matter closed now, shall we? It's too nice a day to spoil it on arguing.'

'Alright.'

'Good.'

'So did you actually make it to the Overlook or did you just turn back?' Jack asked as they made their way along the trail. 'You weren't gone for long.'

'No, we did make it to the top but then I decided it was going to be too boring to wait for you guys and so I came back.' Warrior shook his head, pig-rooting a couple steps and she steered him away from the chestnut Lisa was riding. 'He's still as fresh as when we started, but without the bite shall we say. I really must thank you Lisa, you've kept him in prime condition while I was unable to ride.'

'I was happy to do it.' She replied with a smile, looking at the girl affectionately. 'Warrior is a great horse, however I am thankful he never played up like that on me. I might consider myself to be an alright rider but I would never have been able to seat his antics. You did well to keep him under control as much as you did.'

Jessie blushed slightly. 'Breaking in mustangs gives you a good disliking for falling off, either you learn how to sit anything or get ready to have a steady diet of dirt.' She patted the black's neck as he settled back to a walk to match their pace. 'And riding bareback helps a lot.'

'When have you broken in mustangs?' Cindy asked in bewilderment. 'How?'

'Oh, yeah.' She chuckled hollowly. Cindy didn't know about that because she hadn't told her about Lillian and Robert. 'I helped Lillian out with training a few mustangs she saved.'

'So-' She thought for a moment, trying to make sense of the stories the girl had told her previously. 'None of this makes sense.'

'Yeah, like I said before I'll explain it all fully when you're older.'

'But-'

'No buts.' The look in her eye silenced the girl in an instant. 'I'm not going to talk about it.'

'Okay.'

The atmosphere thickened slightly as the girls fell into silence. Both Jack and Lisa knew about Jessie's past and they couldn't blame her for not wanting to tell Cindy, especially Lisa. Cindy was only young, even with what she had gone through she didn't have the mentality to be able to fully comprehend and understand about Jessie's chequered background. With what little innocence and faith in humanity that she had left there was no need for her to know. It was better for her that she didn't know.

'So.' It was Jack who finally broke the awkward silence. 'Are you up for a canter Cindy?'

'Sure.' She sneaked a quick glance towards Jessie, the older girls face set and devoid of any emotion. Nothing about her made any sense at all but she didn't have anymore time to think of it as Copper jumped forward into a canter following the other horses lead. She held onto the saddle horn with one hand, the other holding onto the reins. Copper was a way different horse to ride than Warrior, it was like she had to tell him everything wheres with Warrior already knew exactly what he needed to do. 'Easy boy.' She uttered nervously, trying to keep him on the trail. 'Steady.'

'You okay there Cindy?' Lisa asked as she looked back towards her, reining her horse in slightly to keep pace with her.

'Yeah, I'm alright now.'

Jessie glanced over at her, satisfied that Lisa seemed to have taking care of Cindy under control. She nudged her stallion faster to catch up to Jack, grinning mischievously. 'Is that all the speed Paint has?'

'He might be old, but he's still got plenty of miles in him.'

'Good.' She smiled. 'Race you to the Overlook?'

'Your on.' Jack chuckled, spurring Paint with his heels. 'Three, two-'

'Ya'ah!' She dug her heels into the stallions flanks, Warrior shooting ahead of Paint and she laughed as she heard Jack urging Paint on. There was no way that Paint would be able to keep up if Warrior kept going near his top speed and she reined him in slightly. She glanced back, Paint was almost five horse lengths behind and she slowed him a little further to let the gelding have half a fighting chance of keeping up but still made a show of urging Warrior on even though she wasn't giving him his actual cue to sprint.

The two horses raced up the hill, Paint's nose reaching to Warrior's flank now as both riders urged their horse on faster. Jessie laughed as she reached the top first, slowing her stallion as their friendly race came to a finish. 'Well, he kept up better than I thought he would.'

Jack rolled his eyes as he halted Paint, patting the gelding. 'You and I both know that Warrior could run rings around him.'

'Maybe, but apparently not today.' She smoothed his mane down as she dropped the reins to ground tie him and slid off, grabbing the saddle bags from off the saddle while they waited for Lisa and Cindy to arrive. She sighed as she sat down on the grass, exhilarated by the run. Jack dismounted, tying Paint up to an old tree then joined her. 'I needed that.'

He nodded understandingly as he sat down beside her. 'I had no idea Cindy fed Warrior those pellets. I should have kept a closer eye on her, I know how much he means to you.'

Jessie shook her head. 'No Jack, it's not your fault. She thought she was doing something good.'

'It won't happen again, I told her not to give him anything without asking you first.'

'Thank you, but it wasn't really necessary. I highly doubt if she'll even see Warrior again.' She fell silent, looking down at her hands. 'What did Clint want?'

'He just wanted to see how you two were and that everything was in order for Cindy to go back to her grandmother, that's all.'

'Did he tell you he's making me speak with a psychologist?'

'Yes, he mentioned that.'

She rolled her eyes. 'I don't need to talk to anyone, I'm doing just fine on my own.'

'Jessie, he's only trying to do what is best for you and part of that is checking up on your mental health.'

'I know.' She sighed again, then fell silent. There was no point in getting mad, it wasn't going to do anything. She glanced down at Heartland in the valley below them, her eyes misting. 'I'm going to miss this place, even worse than before.'

'You know your welcome to come visit anytime you like honey.' He placed his hand on her shoulder gently, hoping that she didn't need to actually leave. Clint hadn't said much about if he thought their application to get her guardianship was going to be accepted or not but he felt that he wasn't too optimistic. He knew Jessie needed a stable environment and the authorities probably weren't going to like the arrangement as it stood very much. The only thing they could do was wait and hope that they did get her guardianship before the girl had to leave the next week. 'And I'll take good care of Warrior, you have my promise.'

'Thanks Jack.' She quickly wiped her eyes before she started crying, turning to look towards the trail as she heard the sound of hoofbeats approaching. From out of the trees Cindy and Lisa appeared, back down to a trot with Lisa leading Copper. She quickly got up to meet them, walking over as they stopped beside Paint. 'What happened Cindy?'

'I took a little spill.' Cindy slid stiffly out of the saddle, winching as the motion jarred her sore shoulder. 'Nothing big.'

Lisa saw Jessie looking at her as she tied her chestnut up, almost like the girl was waiting for an explanation. 'A garter snake spooked Copper.'

'Are you alright? You're not hurt?'

'I'm fine Jessie, really.' Cindy assured her as she got the blanket off the back of her saddle. 'It's nothing to be worried about. Now, I don't know about the rest of you but those cookies are just screaming my name, dying to be eaten.'

'I'm glad to see your appetite wasn't affected.' She replied teasingly but deep down she was relieved that the girl wasn't hurt. She followed them over, pausing to give Warrior another pat as they got the blanket out and started on the picnic. The stallion lifted his head from grazing to nudge her with his nose and she scratched behind his ears affectionately. 'I'm going to miss you boy.' She whispered, then quickly composed herself and joined the group on the rug. Cindy was already well stuck into the cookies as Jack and Lisa sat together, talking quietly between themselves. 'Cindy, leave some for the rest of us.'

'Sorry.' She took her hand out of the container, still nibbling on the one she was holding in her other hand. 'They are just so so so good.'

'Have a sandwich.' Jessie grabbed one from the saddlebag and handed it to her then laid down on her side with her head propped up on her hand. The girl took it, sneaking another couple of cookies while she did so. She didn't stop her, didn't even seem to notice that she had taken them. She was looking far off into the distance towards Heartland with that look in her eyes. The look of longing. She could hear Jack and Lisa talking with Cindy but didn't bother trying to listen to their words as she let herself be absorbed fully by her thoughts. All she knew was that she wanted this moment to last forever.


	57. Chapter 22-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys!**

**Wow! This story now has OVER 12k views! Thank you guys so much! Thank you everyone who's reviewed, you all know how much I love hearing your thoughts. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22.0**

Jessie was up before the sun, rising early so she could have some time to think by herself without the interruption of other people. She quietly slipped out from under her covers and made her bed then changed in the dim light of the remaining coals in the fireplace. She looked down at Cindy, the girl had had another nightmare the night before and had ended up sleeping on the floor in front of the fire next to her stretcher. She was sound asleep, her heavy breathing the only sound other then the quiet ticking of the clock.

Carefully she finished changing then quietly slipped out of the living room into the kitchen and grabbed the loaf of raisin toast on the bench. She looked at it for a moment, contemplating taking a peice but her stomach churned nervously and her appetite abated. She didn't feel hungry. She hadn't eaten dinner the day before or much lunch either but the knots in her stomach took away any little desire to eat that she had. She glanced at the clock. It was just after five in the morning and every second that passed by was a second closer to Cindy leaving, and her new foster home. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She needed a ride, she needed to clear her head.

A quick glance over at the desk confirmed that there was a pen and paper and she grabbed them, writing down a quick note explaining her absence so that neither Jack nor Cindy panicked. She was only going for a short ride, she'd be back in a couple hours. For a moment she considered writing that she wasn't coming back at all but sighed as she wrote the opposite instead. She knew there was no way she'd be able to survive the Winter when she had nothing. Sighing again, she signed her name and placed it on the table where she was sure that it would be found and grabbed some scraps to feed her mountain lion. She'd spent less time with Cougar lately, partly because she was worried that someone would see her with her and partly because she had been busy with Cindy. She still found time to feed her of course but she missed cuddling up next to the fire with her, listening to her loud purrs. It was another thing she was going to miss when she went to the new foster home, her and Warrior and everything else that she had come to love.

Taking her coat off the hook she put it on the slipped out into the cold, quiet morning. The first faint rays of sunrise began to light up the sky as she made her way to the barn, her breath misting in the chilly air. She shivered even though she was wearing a jacket. It was freezing, another reminder that Winter was just around the corner. The first snows were expected by the end of the month, the forecast predicting heavy snow when it did fall.

As quietly as possible she opened the barn door then closed it again as a slight breeze began to blow. Warrior snorted softly as he looked over his stall door, waiting for her with his ears pricked. 'Hey boy. You want to go out for a ride?' She asked softly as she approached him, stopping outside the door as he nudged her with his muzzle. She smiled sadly as she patted him then unlocked the door and entered his stall. The stallion bumped her gently as she grabbed his empty feed and water buckets, placing them aside to fill later when she returned and grabbed a brush and his bridle from over where the tack was stored. Silently she worked, brushing his fur with long, firm strokes. Slowly, she started to feel better, focusing all her energy into getting his coat gleaming and not the train crash that was her thoughts. Every bit of dust and straw was brushed out of his coat until she was satisfied with her work, the barn starting to light up as the rays of the sun drifting through the window got stronger. The stallion nudged her gently as she took off his halter and exchanged it for his bridle and she scratched behind his ears. 'Come on, we're going out.'

She led him out of the stall, trying to be as quiet as possible so she didn't wake Ty and alert him to her presence but Warrior's hooves sounded loudly on the concrete. She cringed as they made it to the door, glancing at the loft. There was no movement, no sound. She breathed a sigh of relief as she opened the door. Ty was still asleep.

Closing the door again she led Warrior a couple of paces away from the barn and halted him, grabbing a lock of his mane as she prepared to spring on. She winched as her ribs hurt from the exertion of pulling herself up but she pushed through it. What did it matter if she hurt herself again? She didn't care anymore.

Warrior shook his head as she gave him the cue to step forward, his hooves scraping loudly on the frozen ground. Jessie frowned. Had it been that cold that the ground had frozen overnight? She nudged him gently with her heels, the stallion smoothly transitioning into a slow canter. Turning him towards the trail they took the previous day she glanced back over her shoulder at the ranch house. No one had noticed her leave and she was thankful. She just needed to be alone for a bit. Alone to think.

As the sun rose higher in the morning, blanketing the horizon in brilliant shades of orange and purple it revealed paddocks snowy white with frost. The girl wasn't surprised. She had smelt the frost in the air, heard it as the grass had crunched under her feet on the way to the barn from the house. It looked beautiful, like a veil covering the ground but the frost came with another complication too. The grass would start to die off for the year now, reminding her again that if she took off to the wilderness like she longed to do Warrior wouldn't survive, not without food.

Slowly they made their way to the Overlook, the girl slowing the stallion at the top of the hill and turning him to watch the rest of the sunrise. She blinked as the sun rose over the horizon, a slight breeze ruffling Warrior's mane and her long hair. She breathed in deep of the cold air, her breath vaporising in front of her as she exhaled. It was cold.

Warrior shifted his weight from hoof to hoof, pawing the ground softly. His movements brought her back to reality and she nudged him forward gently, cantering down the hill to the pasture behind the ranch house. The pastures were still and empty, all the livestock being held in the paddock closest to the ranch so they could be cared for. She slowed Warrior to a halt near a gate, stopping only long enough to open and close it again then they were off again. She didn't know where she was going, didn't care where she was headed. She just needed something else to focus her mind on.

Warrior snorted as he started to slow again, a fence appearing in front of them. Jessie reined him in, turning him to go alongside it instead. She glanced down at the other side, it was a three-hundred foot drop to the bottom, going at a slope that only mountain goats would bother climbing. It was so steep the slope was almost a vertical cliff, almost, but not quite. Through the trees she could see that down the bottom leveled out to a flat pasture heading towards the mountains. Briefly she wondered if that was still part of Heartland then shrugged as she turned Warrior away from it and headed towards the forest.

Her mind started to clear as Warrior trotted his way through the trees into even thicker brush and slowed him to a walk. She looked around, they were almost invisible from how thick the forest was. A loud twig snapped and Warrior instantly halted, his ears pricked as he snorted. She glanced around nervously, he'd obviously heard something.

Jessie sighed with relief as Cougar slinked out from behind a bush, making her way over to them. 'Cougar, you silly girl. You nigh about gave me a heart attack.' She patted the stallion as she slid off, crouching down next to the mountain lion. Cougar purred loudly, rubbing up against her. 'Hey, I've missed you.' She quietly exclaimed. The puma purred louder, wrapping her body around her as she sniffed the girls pockets. 'Oh, you only want me for your breakfast hey?' She teased with a smile as she pulled the food she had taken from the house for her pet. Cougar lay down beside her on the fallen leaves, devouring her meal with gusto. Warrior ambled around them, nosing away the leaves to find the grass underneath. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds around her as she let herself fully relax. Cougar's soft purr, the clank of Warriors bridle as he eat, the small tweets of the sparrows as they started to emerge from their nests, the soft clicks of the crickets hidden underground.

She sat in the stillness, listening. Concentrating her thoughts on what she could hear she felt herself starting to feel better. Her mind was clearing, she could think straight again. She started to think of Cindy leaving again and going to her new foster home but she pushed them away. All she wanted to do was be present, not think about those things at this time. She just needed to take some time out for _her._

* * *

The sunlight shining on her face made her open her eyes and she looked around. Warrior was standing a few paces away, his head down with a back leg cocked as he dozed on his hooves. Cougar was curled up around her, fast asleep. No wonder she felt warm, she realized, looking down at the mountain lion. She was a portable hot-water bottle. She smiled, patting the cat behind the ears. Cougar opened her eyes sleepingly then placed her head on the girls lap before falling asleep again. She chuckled, rubbing the cat. Cougar was such a big baby.

She looked around again, trying to see the sun through the thick canopy of trees above her. The sun was almost up a quarter of the way in the sky and she guessed that it was around nine o'clock. She wondered briefly where the time had gone, knowing that she had to head back now. She'd missed breakfast by a long shot, somehow having her appetite returned to her by her ride. Amy and Mallory would be at school now, Lou would be off getting things ready for her dude ranch to open, Caleb and Ty would be off doing things around the farm and Jack would more then likely be with Cindy, starting to get worried about her.

She sighed as she started to get up, forcing the cat off her. Cougar growled softly as she was rudely awoken and yawned, showing off her fangs. 'Sorry girl but I have to go.' She gave the cat a pat on the head, Cougar instantly going from growling to purring under her touch. 'Oh you giant baby.' She chuckled then saddened slightly. 'I'm going to miss you girl.'

Cougar rubbed up against her, having no idea what the girl was talking about or thinking. She licked the girls face with her long tongue, making the girl laugh. 'Cougar, yuck!' She complained, wiping her face on her jacket. 'I know you love me but save the licks. Goodness only knows where your tongue has been.'

Jessie whistled quietly as she stood up, giving the mountain lion one last pat as Warrior ambled on over to her. 'Off you go girl, go hide.' The puma slinkered off into the underbrush again, disappearing as quietly and as quickly as she had appeared. She took one last look in the direction the cat had gone then picked up the stallions reins and mounted. She sucked in her breath from the ache in her ribs then turned the black towards home. 'We'd better head home boy, they'll be wondering where we are.'

Warrior picked his way carefully through the trees at a walk then jumped into a canter as they emerged from the forest. The frost had all disappeared, melted by the sun that was warming the ground up. It was still cold though, Jessie could see both Warrior's breath and her own as it misted and disappeared. She sniffed the air then sneezed from the cold. Snow was coming, she could smell it. Robert had taught her how to read the signs of the weather and everything she was seeing pointed to snow coming earlier then the weather station had reported. She knew the first snows would fall in less then a week, not the end of the month as they said it would.

The stallion lengthened his stride as they came down the hill towards the ranch, heading for the fence. 'Warri-' Jessie started, trying to rein him in. She knew what he was up to. The stallion loved jumping and took every chance to do so. This however, was a barbed wire fence. 'No.'

She tried to turn him but the stallion took the bit in his mouth and plowed on. He slowed slightly a couple of strides from the fence then took off, tucking his legs up high underneath him. The girl threw herself forward over his neck to stay with his movements, her heart in her throat. Warrior stuck the landing though, continuing on down to the ranch like nothing had happened. She relaxed her body in relief. Jumping barbed wire wasn't something she liked doing. One small slip up and it was all over. Barbed wire and horses were a fatal mix.

The ranch came into view and Warrior headed straight for the barn. She knew exactly what was on his mind. Food. She slowed him to a trot, then finally a walk for the rest of the distance to allow him to cool off properly before she took him back into his stall.

As she rode quietly into the ranch yard, she saw Jack and Cindy waiting out front, obviously looking for something. Lisa was there too, on a phone call it looked like but she put her phone down when they saw her riding in. They hurried up to her as she approached and she cringed inwardly. Jack didn't look extremely happy and neither did Lisa for that matter.

'Where have you been?' Lisa asked as the girl halted her stallion beside her. 'We've been worried sick about you.'

'I needed to clear my head.' Jessie answered as she dismounted, gathering up the stallions reins as he dropped his head to graze on the lawn. 'I left a note so you guys knew what I was doing.'

'But you said you would be back ages ago.' Jack replied. 'We thought something had happened to you. Do you know what time it is?'

'Nine?'

'Almost ten.'

'Sorry.' She mumbled, looking down at the ground. 'I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed to get away, I just needed some time by myself.' She lifted Warrior's head, the stallion quickly grabbing one more mouthful of grass as he was pulled away. 'I'm going to go put this guy in his stall.'

She turned to lead him to the barn when she heard a car coming up the drive. Warrior halted, his ears pricked and his head high as he snorted nervously. She didn't recognize the car and neither did the stallion. 'Easy boy, easy.' She quickly started to turn him around in a circle and moved him closer to the arena away from the driveway as the car slowly pulled up. Warrior snorted again, shaking his head and she patted him quickly to reassure him.

Cindy looked at the car for a moment, almost like she was unable to believe her eyes. Wasn't she supposed to be here tomorrow?

Jessie looked at the car, unaware that she was holding her breath. The car door opened and an elderly woman stepped out, looking towards Cindy, Jack and Lisa.

'Grandma!' The girl exclaimed excitedly as she ran towards her, the old woman opening her arms wide to embrace the child. Cindy wrapped her arms around her, looking up at her with those blue eyes. 'Oh I've missed you so much!' She kissed her cheek, holding her tight. 'I thought you were coming tomorrow.'

'They let me out a day earlier and I just couldn't wait a moment longer to see you.' The woman smiled as they let go of each other and she looked her up and down as she placed her hands on her shoulders. 'Let me look at you. You've grown so much.'

'An inch.' Cindy chuckled. 'And the food wasn't bad here either.'

'I've missed you so much.'

'I've missed you too.'

Jessie turned away, leading Warrior quietly over to the barn as Cindy and her Grandmother reunited. Her feeling of calmness disappeared as quickly as her breath blew away in the breeze. She knew that she shouldn't be jealous, her grandmother was all the family Cindy had but at least she had her. What did she have? She had nothing, no one.

Silently she led Warrior into his stall and let him loose then headed to where the feed was kept to grab his breakfast. Her eyes started misting as she measured out the stallions oats into his bucket, their reunion playing over and over again in her mind. Oh what would she give to have a person who loved her as much as Cindy's grandmother loved her. All she wanted was someone to love her, someone who cared for her. No one really did. Why would they? Her doubts started to take over, her mind fighting against their grasp but losing to them. No one would ever love her, it was just something she knew she had to get used to. That she wasn't worthy of anyone's love.

Grabbing the brush she had left outside the stallions stall she headed back in and hung his bucket up, the black diving instantly into his breakfast. Normally she would laugh at the way Warrior eagerly devoured his food but there was no joy in her soul. She remained emotionless as she vaguely went through the motions of brushing his coat then closed his stalland headed back out without saying a word.

She looked out the barn door, Cindy was still there with her grandmother talking to Jack and Lisa. She turned away. She didn't belong over there in their conversation. She walked over to where her things were kept, looking at the ruined jacket of Lisa's that she had gotten her hands on. She sighed, glancing back out at the group then made up her mind. They didn't need her around to get in the way, she might as well go and do what she had planned to do a little earlier. They wouldn't miss her absence.

She grabbed the buckskin she had cured from a buck she had shot nearly a year ago and placed it in her saddlebags, picking up the rest of the things she needed to do what she was going to. Once everything she needed was in her bag she quietly snuck out the back door of the barn and headed towards the quietness of the pond. She needed to get away. She couldn't stay a moment longer. It wasn't anyone's fault for the way she was feeling, she knew that, she just couldn't bear to be around them.

She trudged over the pasture to the pond, seating herself down beside the old overturned boat on a huge shelf of rock. She glanced down at the ranch yard, the people had disappeared now and she guessed they had gone inside. She blinked away tears that threatened to spill down her face. Why couldn't she have what Cindy had?

Quietly and soberly she set to work, needing to do something to keep her hands busy or she knew she would break down again. She hated the way she felt, how the slightest thing could threaten to undo weeks of hard work of moving forward. Hopeless, sad, terrified, they were the best words she could think of to describe how she felt. Everything was happening so fast. She thought she had the entire day left with Cindy before she had to leave but now her grandmother was already here. It brought her to a new sense of reality. They were going to be separated and then she was going to be shipped off to the city with a couple of strangers. She was exhausted. Totally and utterly exhausted of being strong for so long. What did it matter anymore? There was no point in fighting any longer.

Her hands worked to undo the stitching of the jacket furiously, almost like she was taking out every bit of anger and frustration she had on the single strand of string she held between her fingers. Tears welled in her eyes, her vision going blurry as she quickly blinked them away. The jacket came apart in record time, she couldn't remember ever un-picking something as fast as she just had. She tossed the pieces aside as she rolled out the buckskin then set to work.

* * *

**P.S. You guys remember that gorgeous jacket Lisa wears in the cattle drive episode? Well, in this story I had to come up with a way to include it (I absolutely love that jacket, it's so beautiful! I want one like it one day lol) and so I figured out a way to mention how she came to get it... Anyway, till next update, adios!**


	58. Chapter 23-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys!**

**Hope everyone is well, it's coming into Winter here in AU and man, it's starting to get cold! We get both extremes where we live, it was one of the hottest and driest summer's on record (luckily the drought has broken for us now. For the first time in four years there is water in our dam.) and now we're going to get a cold winter lol. More time to curl up infront of the fire with my cats and write since its so cold.**

**Thank you everyone who's reviewed, things are going to get interesting over the next few chapters. Buckle up your seatbelts guys! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23.0**

The sound of footsteps coming up behind Jessie interrupted her from her work and she glanced around to see who it was. 'Oh, Ty, you scared me.'

'Hey Jessie.' He greeted as he came over and sat down beside her, wondering what on earth she was doing as he looked down at the things she had out. 'Jack wanted me to come find you.'

'I guessed as much.' She sighed, shivering slightly as a breeze blew past. 'Why?'

'He wants you to go inside. You've been out here for ages and its getting colder.'

'I don't care. I can put up with the cold.'

'Jessie-'

'Don't you get it?' She snapped, her eyes crackling angrily. 'When I go in there I'm going to have to pretend I'm something that I'm not. I'd much rather stay out here by myself then go inside and pretend that everything is lartyda with me.'

'You mean, be happy when Cindy's leaving?'

'Yeah.' She replied quietly as she looked down at her hands, going back to stitching up the jacket she was making. 'I know I'm supposed to be happy for her but-' Her voice trailed off.

'You can't help but feel like you've been cheated. That she has something you want.' Ty finished her sentence for her. 'I know how you feel Jessie, that's how I felt when I saw other foster kids going home to their parents. I know what you're going through, seeing Cindy reunited with her Grandmother, her leaving. It's tough.'

'It is.' Jessie nodded, yelping softly as she pricked herself with the needle and she stuck her finger in her mouth. 'Ouch.'

'Needle attack you?' He tried to joke to lighten the mood but the girl wasn't having any of it. 'Sorry Jessie.'

'Look Ty, I know that you're trying to cheer me up but it's not going to work.' Her finger hurting less slightly she started back on her project. 'The way I feel at the moment I'm just no in the mood for it.'

'Sorry.' He apologised again, trying to think of what to say. He looked at Jessie, the girl's eyes blank as she carried on with what she was doing. 'What's that you're making?'

'A buckskin jacket.' She replied, finishing sewing up the cuff of the arm. 'Lisa's jacket was a write-off after Cindy spilt milk all over it and since it was my fault she did I thought I should replace it for her. Besides, it gives me something to do. If I'm occupied I don't have to think.'

'Can I have a look at it?'

'Sure.' She handed it to him, turning back to the rest of the skin as she grabbed her knife. 'I'm going to put some fringe on the front, add some decoration to it.'

'You've done quite well on it.' He complimented, admiring her work. 'Sewing wasn't my strongest skill in school but you've done a good job.'

'Lillian taught me how to make my own clothes and Robert taught me to work with leather so I guess it was a win-win.' Carefully she began to cut a length of leather into fringe to put on the jacket. She paused for a moment to look up at him as he placed the jacket back down. 'Don't tell anyone what I'm working on, I want to give it to Lisa as a surprise.'

'I won't say anything.'

'Thanks. You can go tell Jack I'll head in soon, when I feel like it.' She started on the fringe again as she spoke. 'No sense you freezing your bottom off just to keep me company.'

Ty got the hint that she wanted to be alone again and stood up. 'Try not to be out too much longer, okay? It's pretty cold.'

'I'll just finish this then I'll go in, promise.'

'Good girl.'

She rolled her eyes as he walked away, turning her attention back to the task at hand. She had almost managed to get the coat finished, all she had to do was finish adding the decorative fringe and she would be finished. Forcing herself to remain fully focused on what she was doing she managed to get the remainder of the work done on the jacket before the sun showed three o'clock. She nodded with satisfaction as she inspected the jacket. It was probably one of the best pieces she had done and one of the fastest too. She folded it up carefully and wrapped it up in some brown paper then tucked it away in her saddlebag. She'd give Lisa the jacket before she left.

Her face clouded with the thought of the foster home, for a few minutes while doing the jacket she had been able to forget absolutely everything. Cindy leaving, foster care, her nightmares. For a few moments she was able to enjoy doing something she loved. Everything was coming back though, almost overwhelming her. She forced it back though, she wouldn't let herself break, yet.

Jessie packed everything back away into her saddlebags and headed back to the barn quietly. Ty was right, it was getting colder. She shivered as the dying grass crunched under her footsteps. She hadn't realised just how cold it had gotten. She was almost chilled through. She quickened her steps, glad once she entered the barn that she was out of the wind.

'Where you been?' Caleb asked, untacking Shorty as she entered. She looked up at him and he raised his eyebrows. 'Woah, someone's not in a great mood.'

'Ain't that the truth.' She sighed, placing her saddlebags down with Warrior's tack. 'It just- It hasn't been a good day.'

'Ah we all have those days.' He patted Shorty as he turned to her. 'Chin up, it'll get better. It always does.'

'One can only hope.' She sighed, heading over to Warrior. He nudged her with his nose, his whiskers ticking her cheek. 'Hey boy.' She patted him, scratching behind his ears. 'I'll see if I can bring you a carrot later, alright?' The stallion blew softly on her hands as she made a half-hearted smile. 'I take that as a yes.'

She left the barn after giving Warrior another couple of pats, heading back out into the chilly afternoon. She put her hands in her pockets as she shivered, the wind driving straight through her thin coat. When had staying out in this seem like a good idea? She put her head down, forcing herself to run to the house. Jack was right. It was too cold to be out, especially when she wasn't wearing the right clothes for the conditions.

Quietly she entered the house, stopping at the coat rack to take off her jacket. She was freezing, shivering almost uncontrollably. She hadn't noticed just how cold it had been getting when she was working on Lisa's jacket but now she realised just how stupid she had been to be out there. She fumbled with her buttons, trying to get her stubbornly numb hands to cooperate with her.

'There you are.' Lisa exclaimed as she walked in, having heard the girls footsteps on the porch. She watched as the girl tried to get her coat off, she appeared to be struggling slightly. 'Need some help?'

'Yes, thanks.'She replied, her cheeks red with embarrassment as she gave up trying to undo the buttons. Lisa worked quickly, helping her out of the coat and hanging it up. She shivered again, holding her arms against her as she tried to warm up. 'Thank you.'

'Look at you honey.' She motioned at her as she watched her shiver. 'Your freezing. Where on earth have you been? What were you doing?'

'I needed time by myself.' Jessie explained as the woman grabbed the picnic blanket off the chair and wrapped it around her. 'I lost track of the time and I didn't realise how cold it was getting.'

She shook her head in disbelief. 'Your chilled through. Come on, you can go warm up in bed and I'll bring you some hot to drink.'

'But-'

'No buts. Go do as your told. You don't need to catch pneumonia, trust me.'

'Fine.' She glanced towards the living room as Cindy's loud laughter rang out. 'What's she like?'

'Who? Eleanor? Oh, she's alright.' Lisa replied, walking into the kitchen with Jessie following her. 'Cindy adores her and she her. You won't have to worry about Cindy, she's a good person.'

It wasn't Cindy's care that she was upset about. From what the girl had told her she already knew that she was going to be well looked after. She nodded slowly at Lisa. 'That's good.'

Lisa looked at her for a moment, a slightly confused look on her face that disappeared as quickly as it had come. She turned back to the coffee, still wondering a little at Jessie's unusual behaviour. 'Go change out of those clothes and get yourself warmed up. I'll bring you this once the kettle finishes boiling.'

'Alright.' She sighed, taking a deep breath then walked quietly into the living room, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. It didn't work.

'Jessie.' Cindy's face lit up as she jumped off the couch and ran to her. 'Where have you been?'

'Out for a walk.' She glanced down. 'I was busy.'

'I'm glad you're back, I was going to go look for you.' Jack exclaimed, trying to read the girls emotions but Jessie was doing a very good job hiding them behind blank eyes, making his job harder. 'Why were you out for so long?'

'Lost track of the time.' She shrugged, picking up the suitcase with her clothes in it from under her stretcher. 'If you'll excuse me I need to get out of these damp clothes.'

'So that's Jessie?' She heard the woman ask as she walked down the hallway to the bathroom. 'She seems like a nice girl.'

Jessie didn't bother sticking around to hear either reply, closing the door quickly behind her. She didn't want to know what they were saying about her. She placed her suitcase down and grabbed a different shirt and clean pair of jeans out, tossing her other clothes aside to be washed as she quickly changed. She shivered as she did her buttons up her still slightly frozen fingers not taking to cooperating well. She managed to get them done up after a time then grabbed a towel and wiped her hair dry. It had been sleeting slightly outside, her dampened hair helped in chilling her to the bone. She dried it as best she could then threw it up into a high ponytail, gathered her things and put them away then headed back out. She could hear Cindy's laughter floating up the hallway as she left the bathroom, a surge of jealousy rushing through her. Why couldn't she be happy like Cindy? Why was she destined to never belong anywhere instead of having a home with people that loved her?

'Good timing Jessie, I just finished your drink.' Lisa exclaimed as the girl and her headed into the living room. 'Hot chocolate with one sugar and milk, just the way you like it.'

'Thanks Lisa.' She took the drink and headed to her stretcher, sliding her suitcase under then climbing on and wrapped the blankets around her. The warm mug began to warm her hands as she took a sip, still shivering slightly from the cold.

'Are you warm enough?' She asked, putting another blanket around her shoulders. She touched the girls forehead, her skin cold and clammy. _I hope you're not getting sick. _The thought quickly crossed her mind. 'Your frozen honey.'

'I'm fine Lisa, honest.'

Cindy schoched up next to her as Lisa headed back to the kitchen, cuddling up close to her. 'I've been telling Grandma all about you.'

'Have you?' Her eyes dropped to the ground to avoid Eleanor and Jack's gaze. She blushed slightly. 'What have you been saying?'

'Only good things, I can assure you.' Eleanor spoke up as she put her cup of tea back onto the coffee table. 'I must thank you Jessie for looking out for my Granddaughter while I was unable to take care of her.'

'Your welcome, Mrs-'

'You can just call me Eleanor. Being called by my last name makes me feel so ancient.'She looked at Cindy. 'Cinds, why don't you go heat up some more of those cookies you made me? I'm sure Jessie would like some.'

'Okay Grandma.'

The woman turned her attention back to Jessie after her Granddaughter left, trying to read the girl. She seemed distracted, uncomfortable and she could see it wasn't from being cold. She was good at reading people and just by watching her body language she could see something that gave her the idea she had a rough past. Jessie had her eyes fixed on the ground, trying to obviously avoid confrontation. 'So Jessie, tell me about yourself.'

Jessie looked down at her hands as the greyhairded woman tried to make conversation with her. 'Um. I'm twelve.' She replied softly, still not looking at her. 'I love animals and I like cooking.'

'I can see why then my Granddaughter gets along with you so well then. She loves animals too. We have a couple of dogs and cats back home, she absolutely adores them. She was telling me that she's been learning to ride too.'

'I've been teaching her.' She nodded. 'She's getting there, riding isn't a skill you can learn overnight.'

The woman chuckled. 'Yes, I can't argue with that I'm afraid. I used to ride quite a bit in my younger years, then when I got married I sort of stopped you know. Life got busy. I still love horses though and I'm glad Cindy has been able to get to enjoy them too. I was watching the horse you were leading when I drove up. Quite an impressive horse I must say.'

'That's Warrior, he's my horse.' She glanced up for a moment as Jack quietly slipped out of the room leaving her alone with the woman. She shuddered a little though she didn't know why. 'He's got the tendency to be a bit spirited but I like that in a horse. I'd much rather have a horse with a bit of spirit then a robot.'

Eleanor smiled as she chuckled again. 'That's how I liked my horses too. One of the horses I owned when I was about your age was a chocolate chestnut named Spirit. I never knew what trick he had next up his sleeve. I used to spend more time on my bottom then actually riding him.' She paused for a moment, then continued. 'Jessie, Clint and the other case worker explained what happened to Cindy while she was in foster care.' She saw the girl tense up at the word, it was a trigger for her obviously. 'Cindy wouldn't have been able to be where she is now if it wasn't for you. They told me how you and her escaped and how you protected her from that man. I wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your sacrifice to keep her safe.'

'Cindy means a lot to me.' She sniffed softly. 'I'd do anything for her. She's the closest thing to family I've ever had.' She looked up at the woman, her eyes watery. 'Would it be okay if I keep in contact with her?'

'Of course it is honey.' She smiled kindly. She could see how much Cindy meant to her. 'Your more than welcome to. You can come visit us anytime you like as well, we've got an extra room and I'm sure Cindy would love to have you visit.'

'Thank you so much.'

'It's the least I can do. I'm glad Cindy had a person looking out for her when I couldn't and I'm glad she's found a friend in you.'

'You'll be taking Cindy back to Calgary now I guess?'

Eleanor shook her head. 'Jack has invited me to stay the night so you girls could have a bit more time together. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning though as planned.'

'I hope you're hungry Jessie.' Cindy exclaimed as she walked back in, the smell of the warm cookies drifting around the room. She placed them down, helping herself to one of them then snuggled up beside the older girl. 'You might be lucky if Grandma and I leave you a couple.'

'I guess I had better have one now then before they all go.' Jessie played along, taking a cookie off the plate. Gingerly she nibbled at it, nibbling away little crumbs just like her thoughts ate up her mind. Cindy and her Grandma were laughing again at some little joke between the two of them and she never felt more out of place anywhere then she did at that moment. Cindy didn't need her anymore now that she had her Grandma. She glanced up as Lisa and Jack walked back in, Lisa seating herself on the couch and Jack tending to the fire.

'Are you okay? You warm enough honey?' Lisa asked, looking over at her. 'I can get you some more hot chocolate if you want and something else to eat.'

'No, I'm fine.' She faked a smile. 'I'm not really hungry.'

'You skipped breakfast, lunch-'

'Lisa.' Jessie replied, slightly stronger then before. She looked at her, hoping that Lisa got the impression to not press her further. She was trying to be diplomatic and not be rude but if Lisa asked if she was okay one more time- 'I'm fine. Honestly.' The woman nodded, her expression sobering as their eyes met. She sighed inwardly. Lisa was only trying to show her that she cared. 'Thank you for asking.'

'If you want me to get you anything, just ask.' She replied, chastising herself for being so pushy. Anything to do with Jessie the last couple of days was like walking on egg-shells. The girl could be fine one moment and lash out the next. It wasn't her fault, she knew that. Jessie was dealing with a lot, however it did make her trying to take care of her much harder. She didn't know where she stood with her anymore. She turned to Cindy as Jack sat down beside her. 'Cindy, why don't you go get the chess board and I'll have a game with you.'

'Sure.' Cindy's face lit up as she hopped off the stretcher then looked at her Grandma. 'Do you want to play?'

'Maybe later sweetheart.' Eleanor replied with a smile.

'What about you Jessie? You want to have a game with me?'

'I'll see. You play with Lisa first and maybe once my fingers thaw out a little I'll be able to hold the chess pieces.'

'Okay then.'

Jessie finished eating, curling up in her blanket as the girl headed down the hallway to the cupboard where the games were. Her eyelids were drooping, and she laid her head down, trying to fight the overwhelming urge to sleep. She lost, closing her eyes as her body relaxed into the stretcher and she drifted off to sleep…


	59. Chapter 24-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys!**

**Update time! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24.0**

_Jessie looked at Matt with fire in her eyes as she again told him to let Lisa go. She could see Lisa was on the verge of collapsing, the way the man's arm around her neck stopping her from breathing. She had to do something. She was about to black out or get shot. Her leg protested from standing for so long but she grit her teeth through the pain. Slowly, ever so slowly she began to inch her hand closer to her pistol. Her heart pounded. She could miss him completely and get Lisa, there was so many things that could go wrong. One fraction of an inch was all it would take. If she killed him, Lisa would be a witness to murder. If Lisa got killed, she couldn't live with herself. There was only one thing for it, and that was to shoot the gun out of his hand. She could only pray that it wouldn't come to that. She couldn't be sure of getting the pistol with the first shot, there was so- She forced herself not to think of it as she tried to speak with authority. 'Last warning. Let. Her. Go.'_

_'Oh Jessie, Jessie.' Matt snarled, smirking at her as the woman tried to speak, his hand covering her mouth. 'That's not going to happen.' His finger went to the trigger. 'Say your goodbyes.'_

_Before Jessie's pistol could clear leather a shot rang out and Lisa fell to the ground, motionless. 'No!' Jessie screamed, running to the woman as her father's laughter rang in her ears. She fell to her knees beside the woman's body, already the dirt underneath her was turning crimson with her blood. She began to cry, looking at Lisa. The woman was dead, killed because of her. 'NO!'_

'No, no.' She whispered, her eyelids twitching as she spoke in her sleep. 'No.'

Lisa looked at Jack, hearing the girl's sleep-talking and glanced back at her. Cindy and her grandmother were occupied with a game of Chess and hadn't noticed the girl stirring. 'Has she been having nightmares again?'

'She hasn't said anything to me about her having nightmares.' Jack looked over at the girl, concern evident in his expression. 'She's been under a lot of stress lately, it's probably brought them back.' The girl turned over again, frowning as she continued to mumble in her sleep.

_Matt laughed, leaning down over her as he reached for her jacket. 'That's what happens when you try and run from me.' He chuckled as he yanked her to her feet, the pistol still warm from the shot pointed at her head. 'People die.' The girl sobbed as he pushed her towards the trees, back to where he had left the man tied up. 'When will you ever learn?'_

_Tears ran down her face. 'Why? Why do you hate me? Why did you have to kill Lisa?'_

'_Shut up and keep walking.' He growled, forcing her to walk on. They walked to the grove where Jack was tied, the man looking up as he pushed the girl forward. The girl buckled under his grasp, falling to her knees and he kicked her roughly in the ribs. He pointed the gun at her, laughing as he enjoyed the expression of terror in her eyes. 'Na, not yet Jessie. You can relax, your time hasn't come. Yet.'_

_Jack glared at him, the poor girl cowering on the ground. He'd heard the shot and he knew by the look in the girls eyes the man had killed Lisa. The girl sobbed as she tried to get up but was sent sprawling on the grass again with another kick to her ribs. 'What do you want?'_

_Matt didn't reply, instead another bullet found its mark. He looked back down at the girl as she cowered at his feet, aiming the pistol at her. 'I've waited a long time for this.'_

'No!' Jessie's eyes flew open, her heart pounding as she gasped for air. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't breathe.

'Hey hey.' Lisa was at her side in an instant, wrapping her arms around the girl. 'Hey, it was just a dream. Your okay, your okay. Ssssh, sssh.' She kissed the girls head gently as she held her tight. 'Your okay. It wasn't real. It's just a dream.'

She nodded as she slowly calmed down, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, learning into Lisa's arms. It was okay, it was just a bad dream.'

'What's wrong with Jessie?' Cindy asked Jack as she quietly walked over to him, the chess game she'd been having with her Grandmother well and truly interrupted. 'What happened?'

'She just had a bad dream.' Jack replied softly, looking back at the girl and Lisa. 'Lisa's looking after her, why don't you finish your game off and then we'll go look after Warrior for Jessie okay?'

'Alright.'

'Your okay.' Lisa reassured the girl gently, stroking her hair. The girl wasn't crying, she just lay there in her arms with her head on her shoulder as she slowly began to calm down. 'You okay.'

'I'm fine now.' Jessie pulled away, holding herself together as she looked up at her. 'Thanks.'

'Are you sure?'

She nodded. 'It was just a dream.'

'Do you want to talk about it?'

The girl shook her head. 'No.' She sighed, yawning. 'I'm fine. I think I'll try and get to sleep again.'

'Alright honey.' Lisa kissed her head gently as the girl laid back down again. 'Sleep well, my girl.'

* * *

Jack and Lisa sat on the couch together after everyone had gone to bed, quietly watching the fire in silence. Cindy was going to be leaving tomorrow, the girl had insisted on sleeping with Jessie since it was the last night they were going to be together and so she was asleep on the floor next to the girls bed. Mallory had bunked in with Amy for the night so Eleanor could have a room and Lisa had insisted on staying too so she could keep an eye on Jessie. If she was being totally honest, she was really concerned about the girl. Jessie was starting to shut her out, shut down again and Cindy hadn't even left yet. She could only imagine what the girl was going to be like when Cindy did leave.

'Penny for your thoughts?'

She smiled, looking up at him as her head rested on his shoulder. 'I'll give you them for free.' She glanced over at Jessie, the girl sound asleep with Cindy lying beside her. 'I'm worried for her Jack. She's not herself lately.'

'She has been a bit out of sorts, Cindy leaving, her leaving.' He sighed. 'I just wish there was more we could do to help her.'

'We've done what we could.' She assured him, though it was little comfort to both of them. The decision if she was going to have to leave or if she could stay wasn't up to them. It was up to the authorities and now the waiting game had begun. 'It's out of our hands.'

'I know.' He kissed her head gently, Lisa snuggling up closer to him. 'Are you cold?'

'A little.' The temperature inside had fallen as it got colder outside, the wind picking up as a slight patter of water on the roof told it was raining.

Jack grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, placing it over her. 'That better?'

'Thank you.' She smiled again, turning back to the flames dancing in the fireplace. Jessie started to stir, tossing and mumbling in her sleep again then the girl sat up with a slight sob, quickly wiping her eyes dry. 'Jessie honey, are you okay?' The girl shook her head, not looking at them. Her heart ached for her. It broke her seeing her like this. 'Come here sweetheart.'

Jessie got up carefully so she didn't disturb Cindy and went over to them, Lisa moving over so the girl could sit between them. She sat down, snuggling up to Lisa as the woman shared her blanket with her. She blinked sleepingly, yawning softly. 'Thanks Lisa.'

'Your welcome honey.' She placed her arm around her, Jack getting up to stoke the fire again. 'Nightmare?'

'Yeah.'

'Was it the same one as before?'

Jessie shook her head as Jack sat down beside her again. 'It was a different one.'

'Do you want to tell us Jessie?' Jack asked gently. 'We're happy to listen.'

'It was about Cindy leaving.' She replied, looking down at the floor. 'It was just silly.'

'It's not silly if it made you this upset honey.' Lisa brushed the girls cheek gently with her fingers. 'You know Cindy is going to be looked after, her grandmother is a very nice woman.'

'That wasn't what it was about.'

'Then what was it?' Jack encouraged gently.

'I don't want to talk about it, please.' She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him not to keep pressuring her. 'Please, just leave me alone.'

'Alright honey, if that's what you want.' He placed his hand gently on hers. 'You know Lisa and I'll be here when you're ready to talk.'

'I know.' She smiled at them. 'You've both been so good to me. I'm going to miss you guys terribly when I go.'

'We're going to miss you too sweetheart.' Lisa replied, fighting back tears as she kissed the girls head gently. She really hoped and prayed that a favourable decision would be made before that happened but logically she knew the chances of that were slim at best. 'But we'll keep in touch this time okay?'

'Yes.'

'And you are always welcome here.' Jack added, the girls hand still in his. 'Your always going to be welcome here.'

'Thank you.' Her eyes started to water but she quickly blinked the tears away. She'd done more then her share of crying for one day. Her heart yearned to stay with them forever, they were the people she wanted to live with. They cared about her, they looked after her, they made her feel safe. Cindy had that, in her Grandmother. Would it ever be possible for her to have that too? That was what her dream had been about, a result of her thoughts that wouldn't leave her even when she was asleep. She couldn't share that with them though, could she? She didn't want them to ask her to stay just because she wanted it. She didn't want them saying she could stay out of feeling sorry for her. She couldn't take it being from pity. She didn't want pity, she wanted _love. _'That means a lot to me.'

'I'll try and come see you when I head through Vancouver.' Lisa continued. 'I have to go there pretty often.'

'I'd like that.' She snuggled up closer to her, her legs tucked up underneath her on the couch as she tried to get comfortable. Lisa chuckled, fixing up the blanket over her then started to gently stroke her hair. Her eyelids started to droop again, her body relaxing against Lisa. She yawned, closing her eyes as the woman kissed her head gently. She felt safe in her arms.

Jack smiled as Lisa's eyes met his gaze, the girl falling asleep on her. Gently he placed the girls hand back down on the blanket, grabbing another one to place around Lisa so she wouldn't get cold. She smiled, whispering a thank you as he covered her shoulders and he nodded. He kissed her cheek gently, Lisa's eyes sparkling. She looked so beautiful in the dim firelight, stroking the girls hair softly as Jessie fell fast asleep, dead to the world. 'I'm going to head to bed. You'll be okay here?'

'I'll be fine Jack.' She whispered, touched by his concern for her wellbeing. He had been so gentle when he had wrapped the blanket around her, a smile coming to her lips as she thought of it. His kindness, his gentleness was what she loved most about him. She looked down at Jessie asleep in her arms, reassured that Jack was the perfect man to be a father figure for her. He had always been so gentle with her and Jessie, he could never understand just how much that meant to her. 'You go to bed, I'll be okay.'

'I'll see you in the morning.' He kissed her cheek gently again, lingering for a moment with his hand on her shoulder. He knew what she was thinking from the look in her eyes as she gazed at Jessie again. She was thinking about them trying to get custody of her. If they didn't- He knew it would be devastating for her. Lisa loved the child with her whole heart, it was plain to anyone that could see their connection. 'Things will turn out, you'll see.'

* * *

Jessie and Jack worked quietly together in the kitchen next morning, preparing a special breakfast for everyone to enjoy as a farewell to Cindy since it was her last meal with them. Both Jack and Jessie were working hard to get it prepared while everybody was still asleep so that it would be on the table in time before Amy and Mallory had to catch the bus. Jessie was making up blue-berry muffins, knowing they were another of Cindy's favorite things to eat and Jack was at work with slicing up bread for french toast.

'Jack, can you pass me that muffin tin?' Jessie asked quietly as she finished mixing the batter in the bowl. 'These are ready to go in.'

'Sure.' He grabbed it and handed her the tray, taking a peek into the bowl. 'That looks good.

'Let's hope they taste as good as it looks.' She carefully divided the mixture up into the tray, placing them into the oven once she had filled it up. 'They'll be done in about half an hour.' She glanced at the clock. 'By the time that they finish cooking I think everyone will be running to the kitchen because of the aroma.'

Jack chuckled, glancing down at her as he paused what he was doing for a moment. The girl had snuck in to help him prepare breakfast and he was grateful she had otherwise it wouldn't have been ready in time. He'd wanted to make Cindy's last meal with them special and hopefully by keeping Jessie busy it would help keep her mind occupied. 'Thank you for helping Jessie, this was meant to be a surprise for you too but you had other ideas.'

'Jack, you were loud enough to wake the dead.' She teased with a smile. 'I wasn't about to sit back and let you have all the fun cooking while I slept.' She glanced around, wondering what she could do next. 'Now that the muffins are in I'm all free. What do you need me to do now?'

'You could start on pancakes if you want.'

'Alright.' The girl headed to the pantry to grab the ingredients she needed to make pancakes. She glanced out to the living room, a smile on her lips as she saw both Lisa and Cindy still sleeping peacefully. Her smile soon faded however as she glanced at the clock. In less then three hours they would have to say goodbye, Eleanor having chosen to leave early since she had an appointment she had to make it to in Calgary. Quickly she forced Cindy leaving to the back of her mind, focusing instead on the task at hand as she searched for the baking powder. 'Got everything from the cupboard.' She exclaimed as she placed the items on the table. 'I'll just need the eggs and butter once you're finished with them.'

'You can take them, I'm done with them for the moment.'

'Thanks.' The room fell silent again as they both set to work on their part of preparing breakfast. Jessie glanced out the window as she sifted the flour into the bowl, her reflection staring back at her. She paused, placing the sifter down. Her eyes looked haunted, sad, broken. Was this what other people saw when they looked at her? A girl who didn't really even live inside herself anymore?

'How's it going?'

Jack's question stirred her from her trance and she quickly picked up the sieve again. 'Just have to add the eggs, milk and butter now.' She replied, trying hard to sound cheery. She glanced at the oven, the aroma of the baking muffins already starting to waft around the room. 'They're looking good.'

'They are.' He agreed, grabbing an empty frying pan for Jessie to cook the pancakes in. 'Your a good cook Jessie.' The girl blushed slightly from the compliment. It was true. The girl was a good cook, she knew horses and life on a ranch and the new drawing on Amy's dresser hadn't slipt past his attention. The girl was talented from what he'd seen and somehow he knew that that wasn't all she could do. 'Isn't there anything you can't do?'

'Accept change for one.' She replied, placing the butter into the pan to melt. 'I guess its something I have to deal with though hey? Unfortunately I have a feeling that I'll be having my fare share of 'change' before I turn eighteen.'

Jessie's reply brought Jack back to reality, reminding him of what the girl was going through. 'I'm sorry Jessie, I shouldn't have said that.'

'You didn't mean it.' The girl shrugged. 'Don't worry about it.' She placed a little bit of pancake batter into the pan, the batter sizzling as it hit the butter, letting her know that it was hot enough for her to start cooking. 'So-' She tried to make conversation. 'When are you and Lisa going on your next date?'

'Date?' He echoed.

'Don't play with me Jack.' She teased. 'I saw the way you looked at her last night. Someone has got you hook, line, and sinker.' Jack blushed, turning back to the french toast he was cooking. 'Where are you going to take her next hey?'

'Sometimes you notice too much for your own good.' He chuckled, glancing at her. It was hard sometimes to remember that she was the same age as Mallory, they both acted so differently even though they were both twelve. Jessie had matured quickly where's Mallory was still practically a kid. It sobered him for a moment. Jessie never really had had a childhood. 'I haven't decided. Maybe to Maggie's in town again? I haven't even thought that far.'

'Let me give you a little advice.'

'You give me advice?'

She chuckled as she nodded. 'Lisa loves horses and she likes being outdoors. Take her on a trail ride and have a picnic with her. She seemed to enjoy the one we had the other day and I think she'll enjoy it more when we're not around.'

'Don't say that, she likes spending time with you two.'

'You know what I mean Jack.' She rolled her eyes. 'She hasn't had much alone time with you with us around.' She flipped another pancake then pulled it out of the pan and flipped it onto a plate. 'One down, a mountain more to go.'

'What's going on in here?' Lisa asked sleepingly as she walked in, yawning softly. 'I thought I heard you two talking.'

'Breakfast.' Jessie replied, pouring more batter into the pan. 'Jack and I are cooking breakfast.'

'Morning Lis.' He smiled as he looked at her. 'You look like you could use a cup of coffee.'

'I could do with a cup. Thanks.' She took a seat at the table, yawning again as she glanced at the clock. 'I'm not normally up at this time.'

'So you're not a morning person?' Jessie smirked, turning the heat up on the stove a little. 'I'd never have guessed.'

'Jessie.' She chuckled, taking the mug that Jack handed her. 'How did you sleep?'

'Good, thank you for being my pillow all night. Sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you.'

'It's fine, I didn't mind. I'm just glad you were able to get some rest.' Lisa looked over at the oven as the aroma that had woken her got stronger. 'Those blueberry muffins in there?'

'Most definitely are. They're Cindy's favorite so since we're having a special breakfast I thought I'd make her some. She can take some with her for the road too.'

'That's so thoughtful of you.'

'Selfish more like.' Her eyes glinted mischievously. 'I dreamt about blueberry muffins last night and I woke with a craving for them. Cindy was just the excuse to make them.'

'Oh you.' She exclaimed with a smile, tossing a hand-towel her direction which the girl promptly caught. 'Cheeky thing.'

'You bet I am.'

'Is that blueberry muffins I smell?'

Jessie turned around at Cindy's voice as the girl walked in and nodded. 'Yep.'

'They smell so good.' She looked in the oven hungrily. 'How much longer till they're done?'

'Another ten minutes.'

'Can't I have one now?'

'Cindy-'

'Yeah yeah, I have to wait. I think I had better leave till they're done, they're talking to me.' She sighed. 'I'm going to get Grandma up.'

'Okay.'

'Knock on Amy's door too please Cindy, Mallory and her need to get up for school.'

'Sure Jack.'

'Anything I can do?' Lisa asked as Cindy headed down the hallway, placing her empty cup in the sink.

'There's some fruit in the fridge that needs to be cut up to put on the pancakes.' Jack replied as he pulled out the last piece of the french toast, placing it aside with the rest of them. 'There's some cream and maple syrup in there too.'

'Alright, I'm on it.'

'Pancakes are done.' Jessie announced, flipping the last one onto a plate. 'Anything else?'

'Just eggs and bacon.' He handed her another carton of eggs. 'I'll do the bacon.'

'Something smells good in here.' Mallory exclaimed as she walked in, helping herself to the fridge as Lisa tried to get something out. She grabbed the orange juice, ignoring the fact that Lisa was slightly annoyed with her barging in. She poured the last of the juice into a cup for herself, tossing the empty cartoon in the bin. 'We're out of juice.'

'Good morning to you to Mallory.' The bacon sizzled as it cooked in the pan. 'I'm good this morning, glad you are too.'

'Jack, stop being so melodramatic.' She rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table, grabbing a strawberry that Lisa had cut up. 'So, how's everyone doing with Cindy leaving today-'

'Mallory why don't you go see if we have some juice in the cellar?'

'You don't keep juice in the cellar.'

'No matter. Go check anyway.' He ushered her out of the kitchen before she said something else without thinking. He turned to Jessie, the girl flipping another egg over. 'How are they going?'

'Good. Almost done.' She replied, a slight strain in her voice. 'Mallory sounds happy about Cindy leaving.'

'You know what Mallory is like. Speak first, think later.'

'Yeah.' Jessie shrugged, satisfied that the eggs had cooked long enough. 'You want me to set the table now? These are finished.' He went to reply but the sound of the timer on the oven beeping cut him off and she quickly turned it off. 'I'll just get these out first.' She opened the door, the aroma of cooked muffins greeting her. 'Mmmm.'

'Are they finished?' Cindy asked, hurrying back into the kitchen. 'Are they cooked?'

'Yes, yes Cindy.' She replied, looking at the knife she had poked into one of them. The knife was clean. 'They're done.'

'Yay.' She went to grab one, then pulled her hand back as the muffin burnt her skin. 'Ouch, they're hot.'

'They just came out of the oven Cindy, of course they are hot.' Jessie chuckled. 'Go run your hand under the tap and take a seat at the table. I'll bring you one in.'

'Brilliant.'

'I've finished up here.' Lisa put the fruit she had cut into a bowl ready to take out to the table. 'You want a hand getting those muffins out Jess?'

'That would be great.' She replied in relief as Lisa took the other side of the tray with a kitchen mitt. 'They are hot.'

'Morning Grampa, Jess, Lisa.' Amy greeted as she walked in, looking around the kitchen. 'I was going to say I'd help but everything looks like it's under control.'

'You could set the table Amy if you want to.' Jack put the frypan into the sink to cool down. 'Is your sister up yet?'

'I think so.' She grabbed the plates from the cupboard. 'Lou, are you up?'

'Yeah.' Came the reply from up the hallway.

'I could have done that.' He grumbled, slightly cross with Amy for shouting in his ear.

'Told you there was no juice down in the Cellar.' Mallory reported as she walked back into the kitchen from the outside, hanging her coat up. 'But you didn't listen.'

'Mallory, help Amy set the table please.'

'Sure Jack.' She rolled her eyes. 'You wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?'

'I heard that.'

Jessie slunk out of the kitchen, leaving Jack to deal with Mallory. She headed over to the table where Cindy was seated, waiting for her. She chuckled, placing the plate she had been carrying down in front of her. 'Your muffin Princess.'

'Jessie.' Cindy teased. 'Your supposed to call me Your Majesty.'

'Oh, sorry.' She curtised. 'Your Majesty.'

'Better.' The two girls broke into laughter at their silly discourse, Jessie taking a seat beside her. 'Jessie, this muffin tastes awesome. Even better then the ones Grandma makes.' She learnt over close to her ear. 'But don't tell her I said that.'

'Your secret is safe with me.' She promised with a smile, turning as she heard footsteps coming up the hallway. It was Eleanor. She couldn't help the pang of emotion that rushed over her as she saw the woman but she quickly contained it. 'Morning Eleanor.'

'Morning Jessie.' She sat down next to Cindy. 'I heard you two laughing from down the hallway. What mischief are you two up to now?'

'It's just a silly little joke between us Grandma.' Cindy replied, breaking a piece of her muffin off. 'Here. Try this. Jessie made it. It's really good.'

'So this is what woke me this morning. I could smell it from the room.' She ate the piece Cindy gave her, nodding in agreement. 'Wow, they are good Jessie. Where did you learn to cook like this?'

'A lady I knew taught me. I'm glad you like it.' She faked a smile even though inwardly she was breaking. 'I can write you out the recipe if you like.'

'I'd appreciate that.'

'Alright, I'll go write it out now.'

'Aren't you going to eat?' Cindy asked as Jessie got up.

'I already ate.' She lied. 'Thanks for asking though. Do leave me a couple muffins for later though please.'

'I'll try not to eat them all.'

'Thanks.' Jessie turned, making her escape from the dining room to Mallory's room. She closed the door behind her, slumping against it as she closed her eyes. Pretending everything was okay was absolutely exhausting. She reminded herself it was only for Cindy's benefit, the girl didn't need to know just how much of an effect all this was having on her. It would only serve to worry her and she didn't need that. This was supposed to be a happy time with her. She was going home.

The sound of chairs moving on the floorboards and clanking plates reached her ears, telling her that they were all sitting down to eat. Laughter rang out, Cindy's high pitched laugh recognizable a mile away. For a moment she wondered what they were laughing about, contemplating going back out there to join them but at the moment she didn't feel like faking it. Lucky for her, the excuse of the recipe was her escape. She didn't have to sit with them and pretend everything was okay. Sighing, she walked over to the desk and grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen and began to write….


	60. Chapter 25-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys!**

**Prepare your tissues folks, this update is going to be a tear jerker. Cindy leaves in this chapter *cues tears all round* She will be back from time to time, I really love her character!**

**Just a couple words to Sriram Submranian before we start- If I were to write every single little detail about the family in this story, it would already be over a million words long... I want to keep the story on track with Jessie, Jack and Lisa. Atm, where this happens in the series, Amy is still undecided about Ty and Lou is trying to get her Dude Ranch started... they're pretty occupied at the moment, but theyre around even without my mentioning them, if that makes sense. Its just so many characters to keep track of if I were to use them all in every chapter... hope this clears that up. This is just the way I decided to write my story.**

**Also, I'm not sure when I'll be uploading next. I need to work on the third story in this Saga before I upload the rest of this story... I hope to update again soon though...**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, much appreciated and keep them coming!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25.0**

Jessie waited in the bedroom till the sounds coming from the dining room had died down, waiting for the other people to leave. She knew they were saying goodbye to Cindy since they weren't going to be around when she left and she knew if she went out there while they were saying goodbye she wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore. Amy, Mallory, Lou, Ty and even Caleb to some degree liked the girl. She could still hear them saying their goodbyes from behind the closed door, somehow making it all real. _Cindy was leaving. _

She peeked through the curtain as the front door slammed, watching Amy and Mallory running out to catch the bus. Two down, only three more to go. She turned away from the window, sitting down on the floor to doodle a drawing to pass the time and give her mind something else to think about. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Eleanor's phone light up and frowned. She knew she shouldn't go look but a quick glance wouldn't hurt would it?

She got up, heading over to where it was sitting on the bedside table. It wasn't the notification that popped up that caught her eye. It was the photo on the homescreen. It was one of her and Cindy with Warrior and she frowned, trying to figure out where the woman had gotten it from. She looked a moment longer as she remembered. It was a photo Lisa had taken last week, obviously somehow she'd sent it to Eleanor so she could see that her granddaughter was doing okay. A thought came to mind and she smiled as she headed back to her paper on the floor. One glance at a photo was all that she needed to be able to draw something from memory.

Quietly she set to work, focusing all her energy and skill into the pencil between her fingers. She worked quickly on doing a rough outline, erasing and re-drawing over and over till she was happy with the first sketch then she started work on adding in the details. Minutes slipped by as she sat cross legged on the floor, pouring her heart and soul into her drawing.

* * *

'Jess, you okay?' Lisa asked as she opened the door a fraction to peek in. She looked around but the girl was nowhere in sight. She walked in, confused. 'Jess?'

'Down here Lisa.' She replied, looking up. 'I'm fine, just busy.'

'Jessie, Cindy is going to leave soon.' She said softly as she walked over, kneeling down in front of the girl. 'Don't you want to go spend some time with her before she does?'

Jessie nodded slowly, her eyes watering. 'I do but I needed to get away for a bit. I needed a break. I couldn't stay in there any longer. Everyone saying goodbye to her just made it feel so real.'

'I understand.' She placed her hand gently on the girl's shoulder. 'They're gone now, it's just Jack and I out there. It's okay to come out.'

'Alright, I'm coming.' Quickly she finished putting the last remaining touches on the picture she was drawing and picked it up to show her as they got up. 'I was going to give her this.'

'Oh it's gorgeous honey. Cindy will love it.'

'Thanks Lisa.' She grabbed an empty A-4 envelope and a piece of cardboard, taking the picture back and placing it in the envelope with the cardboard so it didn't get ruined. She took a deep breath, trying to hold herself together just a little while longer. 'I'll be out in a minute, I just need a moment.'

'Sure honey.' Lisa touched her shoulder gently then headed out of the room.

Jessie looked down at the envelope in her hands, closing her eyes for a moment as she composed herself. Opening them again, a set look of resolution in her eyes she picked up the recipe then headed out. 'Here you go Eleanor. Sorry I missed breakfast guys, time just got away from me.'

'That's okay.' Cindy replied with a smile. 'I ate all the muffins.'

'You did?' She asked in surprise, pretending to go along with her even though she didn't feel much like it. 'I thought I asked you to save me a couple.'

'I managed to pry a few from her cold, heartless hands.' Jack winked at her as he joined their banter. 'They're in the fridge for you.'

'Thanks. I think we need to call Cindy the Eating Machine instead.'

'Jessie!' She playfully punched the girl in the arm then glanced down at the envelope in the girls hand. Her curiosity aroused, she tried to take a look as the girl held it out of her reach. 'Whatca got there? Something for me?'

'First things first Cindy.' She held the envelope up above her head as Cindy tried to get it off her. 'Here is the recipe Eleanor.'

'Thank you dear.' The woman replied as she took the piece of paper. She glanced at the clock. 'I'm going to go make sure that I have everything and pack the car. We have to leave soon Cindy.'

'I know Grandma.' Cindy acknowledged as the woman headed up the hall and she turned back to Jessie. 'Can I have it? Please, pretty pretty please?'

'I don't know.' Jessie pretended to be deep in thought. 'You did leave me some muffins didn't you?'

'Yes, yes. They're in the fridge. Now can I have it?'

'Alright, alright.' She chuckled, handing the envelope to her. 'Don't knock me over for it.'

Lisa stood back with Jack, watching the two girls interact with each other. She could tell Jessie was trying to hide how she was really feeling, Cindy was masking her feelings by being Cindy. Something she had observed with Cindy and Jessie was that when Cindy was stressed or upset she acted more childish then usual, trying to get those around her to laugh. Jessie on the other hand would go really quiet and just fade into the background if she could. They were complete opposites in every way possible yet they hit it off so well with each other. She could see Jessie was barely keeping it together but the girl was putting on a brave face so Cindy didn't notice. She was like that, always thinking of how others felt and not caring about herself as long as she didn't make those around her upset. It was honourable on her part but at the same time it was her downfall. She kept everything inside her, everything bottled up tight so no one could see what was going on in her mind. It was just the way she had learnt to deal with things.

'Oh Jessie.' Cindy breathed in awe as she pulled the picture out of the envelope. 'You did this?'

Jessie nodded, turning her head away from the girl so she didn't see her wipe away a tear. 'Yep. Do you like it?'

'It's gorgeous Jessie. I love it.' She exclaimed as she admired it, tracing Warrior's face with her fingertips. 'It must have taken you ages to do.'

'Not really, if I work fast. I'm glad you like it.'

'Its the most special present I've ever received Jessie, thank you.' She replied, placing it back into the envelope so it didn't get ruined. 'I have something for you too, I was going to give it to you right before I left but I think now is a better time.' She pulled a small box from her pocket. 'It's for both of us. Lisa and I found it when we went shopping a few weeks back and I thought it would be perfect for us.'

Carefully Jessie undone the ribbon tied around the box and lifted the lid, gasping as she saw what was inside. 'Oh Cindy, it's gorgeous.' Gently she pulled the necklace out, looking at it in her hand. It was a split necklace with the word 'sisters' written on it and shaped like a love heart. She sniffled back a sob, stifling it before it escaped her. 'It's beautiful.'

'We both have a piece of each other's heart now.' She replied with a smile. 'So when we're missing each other all we have to do is hold onto each other's hearts.'

'That's so sweet Cindy.' _Gosh, your going to make me cry here girl! Pull yourself together Jessie. _She thought, looking at the heart. 'Sisters forever and always.'

'Sisters forever and always.' Cindy repeated.

'How about you put my half on me and I'll put your half on you?'

'Sure. Which half do you want?'

'The right side, because I'm always right.' She tried to crack a weak joke as she carefully split the necklace into two pieces. 'You don't mind?'

'Nope. They're the same anyway.' Cindy placed the necklace around the girls neck, moving her hair aside so she could do the clasp up. 'There we go.'

'Thanks.' She turned to her, placing her necklace around her neck. 'Okay, yours is on.'

'We're sisters now.' She touched her half of the heart with Jessie's. 'So you're stuck with me.'

'I couldn't think of anyone else that I'd rather be sisters with.' Jessie replied, her voice cracking with emotion. She quickly regained her composure, looking at the clock. 'We have time to say goodbye to Warrior, if you want. You have your bags packed?'

'Yep. Can I give Warrior a carrot?'

'You sure can.' She glanced back at Jack and Lisa and they nodded, giving her the go ahead. 'You go put your picture in your suitcase and I'll go grab a carrot and meet you out at the barn, okay?'

'Sure.'

Jessie hurried out, grabbing a carrot from the fridge as she went past. She put her coat on then headed to the barn, her head down against the breeze that made her eyes water. Was it the breeze or was she about to start crying? _No tears. Not yet. _

She strode over to Warrior, the stallion sniffing her over the stall door. He nibbled her pocket, knowing that there was a carrot inside. 'You'll have to wait for Cindy, she's going to give it to you mate.' She scratched behind his ears as he went for her pocket again. 'Hey!'

'I'm here.'

'That was quick.' Jessie exclaimed as Cindy hurried into the barn.

'Jack is putting my stuff in the car so I could come here quicker.' She explained, taking the carrot she was handed. 'Do you want this boy? Do you?'

'Oh stop teasing the poor guy and give it to him.' She chuckled as Cindy held the carrot just out of his reach. 'Remember how I showed you.'

'Flat palm, fingers together. Got it.' The horse took the carrot greedily and she gave him a pat as he promptly ate it. 'Can I have one last ride? I don't know when I'll get another chance.'

Jessie glanced around. There was no one in sight. 'Just a quick ride and we'll go together.' She unlocked the stall door, leading Warrior out the back door to the pasture behind. He snorted, pawing the ground as she stopped him beside the mounting block that had b left there. Quickly she sprang up then gave Cindy her hand and helped her get on behind. 'Hold on tight Cindy.'

'I am.' She replied, her arms wrapped firmly around her waist. 'Ready.'

'Git up boy.' Warrior swished his tail as he jumped into a slow canter, the girl holding on tight to a lock of his mane and her legs firmly around his barrel. Cindy laughed, letting her hair fly back and she nudged the stallion to go faster. They were galloping now, the wind in their hair as he raced up the hill behind the barn. Jessie let go of his mane, extending her arms out as she closed her eyes. This was what flying felt like, the sheer power of raw strength racing underneath her. Cindy laughed with glee again and she opened her eyes again and grabbed a lock of the stallion's mane to turn him back towards the barn.

'Can't we go just a little bit longer?' Cindy begged as Jessie started to slow Warrior down. 'Please?'

'Afraid not Cindy. You have to go soon and Warrior needs his breakfast and grooming.' She halted the stallion, sliding off after Cindy dismounted and led the horse back to his stall. 'I wish we could have ridden longer but we can't.'

'I know.' She sighed, resting her chin on the stall door after Warrior and Jessie had walked in and closed it. The stallion turned, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. 'Hey, that tickles.'

'Cindy, time to go.'

'Well, that's it.' She patted the black as Jessie left his stall. 'Thanks for the ride mate and be good for Jessie. I'll be asking her how you've been.' Warrior nickered, nudging her again. She turned to Jessie as they walked out. 'Say goodbye to that gorgeous cat of your for me.'

'I will.' Jessie promised as they stopped beside the car. Eleanor had the engine running, warming it up so they could leave. She blinked back tears as Cindy said her goodbyes to Jack and Lisa, hugging them both then turning back to her. She wrapped her arms around her, resting her cheek on the girls head. 'Take care of yourself, okay?'

'That goes for you too.'

'I'm going to miss you.'

'I'll miss you too Jessie.'

'Promise we'll stay in touch?'

'Promise.'

'Okay.' She pulled away, looking down at the girl as she placed her hands on her shoulders. 'No crying you hear?'

'No crying.' Cindy replied, close to tears. 'Goodbye Jessie.'

'Bye Sugarbuns.' She pulled her in for one last hug, wishing the moment could last forever. 'Be good.'

'Cindy, it's time to go.' Eleanor said gently as she hopped in the car.

Cindy nodded, letting go of Jessie. She looked up at her, the older girl was almost crying. 'No tears.'

'No tears.' She replied, Lisa placing her arm around her as Cindy climbed in the car and rolled her window down. It was everything she had to pull herself together so she didn't break. She held her necklace up as the car started to go down the drive. 'Sisters forever-!'

'And always!' Cindy finished, holding her necklace up as she waved, the car driving away.

Jessie waved till the car turned onto the highway then couldn't hold it back any longer. Lisa held her close against her as she sobbed, letting it out. She closed her eyes, feeling Jack's hand on her shoulder as Lisa tried to comfort her. One goodbye down, one to go and it was going to be even harder then this one….


	61. Chapter 26-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys! Update time!**

**I'll be leaving you all on another cliff-hanger this chapter. *chuckles* so sorry (not sorry) in advance. Things are going to get interesting, trust me... Three words of spoilers for the next chapter... Sadness, anger, fight. In that order. It's going to be quite a plot-twist... Care to try and guess what's going to happen?**

**I'm hoping to finish uploading this story, Old Demons,** **Uncertain Futures soon, its 37 chapters long from memory so we have about 11 (?) chapters left to go. I am continuing writing the next story (no, no hints about what its called yet) and would like to finish it before I start to upload it but we'll have to see what happens...**

**Anyway, enjoy and as usual I'd love for you guys to leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The week passed by slowly after Cindy had left, an unusual feeling of silence and her absence settling over the people at Heartland. Her presence was greatly missed, even Caleb was surprised to a degree that he missed seeing her cheery face each morning. Cindy called the evening she got home to let them know that she had arrived safely and Jessie had been happy to hear from her but after the call she had been unusually quiet. It was hard, they had been inseparable for the two months since they had escaped and Jessie was missing her most dreadfully.

Lisa and Jack watched Jessie closely, concerned about the girl. Jessie had started to crawl back into her shell, no longer did she laugh or smile. It was almost like Cindy leaving had taken a part of Jessie with her. Jessie would sit by herself for hours, just staring into the distance at nothing. She didn't want to talk, didn't seem to even notice their presence. Getting her to eat was nearly impossible and Lisa, even with their connection, didn't seem to be able to get through to her. It was like she was back to square one, right back where she began after she came to Heartland. To say they were concerned about her was an understatement. They were dreadfully worried about her.

The psychologist came to visit a couple days after Cindy had left, neither of them knew what had been said or what the results of her assessment were but if Jessie's behaviour was anything to go by, all it had done was make it worse. She had completely withdrawn from them, even just by looking at her it was like she wasn't inside her body anymore. Her brown eyes would stare sadly at them, saying a thousand words in just one look. Lisa wished to heaven to know what was going on in her mind, wished that she knew someway to help her. She hated seeing Jessie like this. Lost, scared, hopeless. The girl didn't even want to go see her horse, she had completely blocked everyone and everything out. She would sit on the floor in front of the fireplace for hours, staring at the flames. There was nothing they could do. Jessie wouldn't talk to them. She acted like they were strangers.

Lisa was supposed to be back in France but she cancelled her trip, Jessie being her first and most important priority. The things over there could wait. She needed to be here, needed to be with Jessie. Lou had given her her room, bunking down with Amy so Lisa didn't have to drive home every night and so she was close by to look after the girl. Jessie was having nightmares again and they were worse then before, sometimes she would be lucky to have two hours sleep in a row. The girl wouldn't say what they were, instead just looking at her with the blank, emotionless look in her eyes as she would hold her and tell her that she was okay, she was safe. Jessie didn't seem to take notice of anything, sometimes it seemed like she did for a moment but then she was back to the way she was. The sleepless nights were starting to have an effect on the girl, combined with her refusing to eat. She was going backwards and she had no idea what to do to help her. Both Jack and her were powerless to do anything.

They told Clint of their concerns, of Jessie's behaviour and that if she were taken to the foster home as planned it was only going to get worse. There was nothing he could do either really, he wasn't the one who decided what happened to the girl, he was only the messenger from people who had never met the girl. To them, Jessie was just another number, another case file but to them Jessie meant way more. They had seen her at her worst, they'd seen her at her best. They had been with her for nearly four months, they were the ones who understood her. Knew to a degree what she was like, her personality and triggers. She had trusted them but now it was like she didn't trust anyone. It was almost like she didn't even care what happened to her, almost going to the extent that she didn't care if she died. They could see her wasting away, physically and emotionally. In five days of refusing to eat, the girl had lost nearly a sixth of her body weight. She just would not eat, no matter how hard they tried they were lucky if they could convince her to take a bite. They were at their wits end, at a loss to know what to do.

* * *

Jessie stared blankly into the fire, the minutes slipping by as she sat alone with her thoughts. She was missing Cindy, missing her dreadfully. She had spoken with her on the phone but it was different. Way different. Speaking to her over the phone was nothing compared to her being there with her. When she had arrived at the foster home, Cindy had given her something to live for, a reason to get up in the morning. That reason was to protect her, to look after her. Now, she had nothing. She was going to this new place, leaving her horse, her puma and above everything, Jack and Lisa. Especially Lisa. What did she have left? Nothing. Nothing at all. She was angry, she was furious. They were taking everything from her for the second time. Everything she knew, everything she loved and dumping her with a couple strangers in a city. What reason did she have to live anymore?

She laid down on the rug, her body consumed in total exhaustion. The nightmares, they were back and worse than before. She couldn't sleep, she was afraid to sleep. Afraid of her dreams. Even Lisa, sitting up with her, holding her, did nothing. She was powerless against her dreams. Too weak to fight against them anymore. In her dreams she could see her father, reliving again and again how she was the one who killed him. He would come back to life in those dreams, haunting her, laughing at her. Telling her how hopeless, useless, worthless she was. She would wake in terror just before he killed her, having watched him murder both Jack and Lisa before her went for her. It was exhausting, sometimes she would have the same nightmare three times in a row.

The other nightmares were the foster homes, past and future. In the past she relieved every detail of Howard's abuse to her, ever lash of his belt, every punch. The cold, dark celler she was trapped in. Again and again she relieved it, getting hurt, their escape but getting caught again by him. She always woke up just as Howard caught them, utterly terrified. What if he had caught them? What then?

The dreams of the future foster home were worse than the ones of her past. Nothing in them made sense, it was like it was a different dream every time. One thing always stayed the same though. She was beaten, abused, starved, dying alone trapped somewhere, hoping that Lisa or Jack would come rescue her. They never came, never came for her.

She heard softly approaching footsteps behind her, interrupting her thoughts. It was Lisa, she knew what her footsteps sounded like a mile away. She heard them stop beside her, a breeze drifting over her from the woman's movements of sitting down behind her. She felt Lisa's hand in her shoulder, still staring into the fireplace.

'Jessie, Jessie honey.' Lisa whispered gently, trying desperately hard not to cry. She could feel the girls bones under her hand, the girl was rapidly loosing weight. _God, please, help me. _She prayed, touching the girls hollow cheek. _Please, you have got to help me get through to her. Please, please, help me know what to do, what to say. Please, help me help her. _

'Jessie sweetie, are you listening?' _Are you even in there? _Her mind continued as the girl made no acknowledgement of knowing that she was there. She closed her eyes, trying to gather herself together. She had tried the soft, kind way for long enough but it hadn't done anything. Somehow Jessie had to snap out of it. 'Jessie, I know your hurting and your going through a lot but lying here feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help you at all. You can't lie here forever.'

_Watch me. _She replied in her mind. _What reason have I got? What reason have I got huh Lisa? It's my choice. I haven't got a reason anymore. Maybe once I would have continued to fight but what's the point anymore? I don't have anything. They're even taking Warrior from me. _

'Jack and I are worried about you Sweetheart.' She continued, hoping that she would finally get through to the girl. Sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind. 'You need to woman up and get up. Life just doesn't end because things aren't going the way you want.'

'How dare you!' Jessie snapped as she sat up, her eyes flaming as she yelled at her. 'How dare you! You have no idea what I'm going through. You have no idea what it's like. I have no reason to live, they have taken everything from me. Everything that has ever meant anything to me. Cindy left, they're taking me from Warrior and throwing me into a home with goodness knows who and you tell me to woman up? You don't know what it's like, seeing someone else being loved the only way you could ever dream about. To watch them have what you want and know that you'll never have it because to everyone you're just another number. Another washed up basket case in the foster care system. All I want is to belong somewhere, to belong to _someone. _It'll never happen. I know as soon as this couple tires of me I'll be moved onto the next place I won't belong. I won't belong anywhere, I'll never belong anywhere.' Tears were streaming down her cheeks now but she continued, letting go of everything she had been keeping inside her. 'How would you feel having nightmares every night of the man who killed you mother about to murder you? How would you feel knowing that your father never wanted you in the first place? How would you feel to be a _mistake? _How would you feel to be unwanted, unloved? You don't know what I have to deal with every. Single. Day. I'm sick of fighting, I'm sick of trying to be strong. I'm sick of pretending that I'm alright, hiding behind a fake smile so people don't know what I'm really feeling. I'm sick of saying I'm fine when people ask me how I'm doing. How do they think I'm doing? Like my life is perfect? All I want is to belong somewhere, to someone. A place to call home with people I can call my family. People who care enough about me to accept me for what I am and who I am. All my life all I have ever wanted is to be loved. When I saw Cindy and her grandmother, I couldn't help but be jealous. She has everything I only dream about and she doesn't know how lucky she is. I just want to be not okay. I just want to not be strong anymore. I just want this pain to go away. I want to be happy.'

'Oh honey.' Tears ran down Lisa's cheeks as the girl finished pouring her heart out to her in a broken whisper. _Oh my girl, my darling girl. _She wrapped her arms around her as Jessie held tightly onto her, crying into her shoulder. _I want to take away your pain. I want you to find your home and happy place with me. I love you so much, I want you. You don't know how much I want you, how much I need you. You belong here, with me. You have a home, you have a family, in me. _She held onto her tighter as her tears dripped onto the girls hair. 'It's okay. It's going to be okay.'

'No it's not.' Jessie's voice broke between sobs. 'It's never going to be okay.'

What could she say to her? What could she say that would ease the girls broken heart? They had no idea yet if Jessie could even stay with them. There was nothing she could say. No reply that would heal her pain. She kissed her head gently, letting her cry. She needed to let it out, the girl having held it inside her for so long. It was no surprise why she had been acting the way she had. The poor girl was trying to hold herself together and no one had really any idea what she was going through. It was more than just Cindy leaving, it went way, way deeper.

Lisa and the girl sat on the floor, holding each other as they cried. Jessie for everything she was losing and could never have and Lisa for the fact that there was nothing she could do to help her. She had no idea what Jessie had been struggling with, the girl had revealed little bits and pieces but she had never spilled everything in a way that she had just then. It was her cry of wanting to be loved, to belong that really had torn at her heart. She could remember well too wanting exactly the same thing.

Jessie's body went limp in Lisa's arms as she succumbed to her exhaustion, her head resting on the woman's shoulder as she leant against her. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the feeling of Lisa holding her. She felt Lisa kiss her head gently and she whimpered as she relaxed in her hold. 'I'm sorry for yelling at you.'

'It's okay honey, it's alright.' She quickly assured her. 'You don't need to apologise. I shouldn't have made you snap like that but there wasn't anything else I could do. You've had me so worried Sweetheart. Both Jack and I have been so worried. I didn't know what to do.' She brushed the tears gently from the girls eyes. 'Why didn't you tell me that you were feeling like this?'

'I don't know.' She whispered. 'I don't know.'

'It's alright, you don't have to have an answer.' Lisa grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket. 'Do you feel better now?' The girl nodded as she blew her nose. 'I'm glad. You know, there's someone else who's been worried about you and off his tucker.'

'Warrior?'

'Yes.' She nodded. 'Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and go say hello?'

'Alright.'

'Good girl.'

Lisa got to her feet as the girl headed to the bathroom, taking a seat on the couch. More and more the idea of her going to the foster home was getting to be despicable. How could putting a child through this be for her best interest? The poor child had enough to deal with without having to be shoved from home to home. Jack and her could give her the love and care she so desperately craved, the kind of life that she deserved. How couldn't they see that this was what was best for her? Jessie belonged here, she belonged with _them. _

'Okay, I'm ready.' Jessie said timidly as she walked out, her cheeks dried and her hair brushed. 'Can you come with me?'

'Of course darling.' She got up, following her to the door and handing her her coat. 'It's getting cold outside, they say it's going to snow soon.'

She put her jacket on as Lisa did hers up, the thought of snow bringing a sparkle to her eyes for a split second. 'Could we have a snowball fight if it does snow?'

'Sure.' She agreed, opening the door to let the girl out. 'I used to love making snow angels when I was little.'

'Me too.' She was about to say more when she noticed a car pulling up in the drive, recognising it instantly. Instinctively she pressed closer to Lisa, the woman putting her arm around her. 'What's he doing here?'

'I don't know.' Lisa replied as Clint stepped from the car and they started to head over to him. As far as she knew they still had three days before he picked Jessie up. If, that was, they rejected their application for her guardianship. 'It's okay, let's just see what he wants.'

'Lisa, Jessie.' Clint acknowledged as they approached him, Jack joining them from the barn. 'Morning Jack.'

'Morning.' Jack replied, as equally surprised as Lisa was to see him here. 'What are you doing here?'

'Didn't you get my messages? I've been trying to get hold of you all morning.' Jack shook his head. Clint continued, turning to Lisa and the girl. 'I'm here to get Jessie early.'


	62. Chapter 27-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**WOW! 600 REVIEWS GUYS! Thank you all so much! I wasn't planning on updating today but since this story has hit it's next major milestone, I'm going to share it with you all early! Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter 27.0 **

'Why?' Lisa asked, trying to make sense of what was going on. Jessie pressed closer to her and she squeezed the girls shoulder, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. 'Why the urgency?'

'I have to take another child to Vancouver and the agency decided that I'm to take Jessie with me to save having to take another trip. I had no control over it.' He looked down at Jessie, the girl clinging to Lisa. 'I'm sorry Jessie. You need to go pack your bags, the plane leaves in three hours and I have to pick the other child up on the way.'

Jessie looked up at her and Lisa kissed her head gently. 'Go on honey. It's going to be okay.' The girl nodded, her face devoid of emotion and Lisa wondered what thoughts were going through the child's mind. 'Go on sweetie.'

Jack turned to Clint as the girl slowly headed towards the house, standing with Lisa. 'What's going on Clint?'

'Did they refuse our application?' Lisa asked as Jack put his arm around her waist.

'They haven't made a decision yet.' He replied. 'They just told me to continue with what had been planned for her till they decide what they are going to do and then this morning they tell me that they want her on the plane to Vancouver.'

'How long is it going to take them to come to a decision?' Jack asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 'Jessie's already been through enough, her having to leave like this isn't in her best interest.'

'I have no idea.' He could understand their concern for the girl and he knew it was legitimate. They were right, Jessie had been through enough but he had his instructions from his superiors and regardless if he liked or agreed with them or not he still had to follow them. 'I don't make the orders, I just carry them out.'

* * *

Jessie fought back tears as she packed her bags, wrapping the model horse Cindy had given her securely in a shirt and placing it between her clothes so it couldn't get broken. Why did she have to leave so soon? She wasn't supposed to leave for another three days. None of it made any sense and neither Jack or Lisa were saying anything about him taking her early. Did they ask for her to leave early? Was it something she had done why she had to leave this instant?

She bit her lip till it bled, zipping up her suitcase as she stood up. With one last longing look, she glanced around the room then headed back outside. Clouds had started to cover the sky, the sun hidden behind a scattered grey veil. She shivered as she put her head down, walking back over to the group with tears in her eyes. 'I need to get my things from the barn.' She whispered to Lisa as she put her bag down beside her. She looked up at Clint as the man went to put her bag in his car. 'Can I say goodbye to Warrior?'

'Just for a couple minutes.'

'He's in the round pen Jessie, we let him out to have a bit of exercise.' Jack added. 'There are some carrots in the tack room you can give him if you want.'

'Thank you.' She acknowledged as she walked to the barn, her eyes filling with tears. When would she get to see Warrior again? Would she ever see him again? She put her head down as she entered the barn, not looking at Ty and Caleb who were tacking up horses in the isle.

'Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence.' Caleb remarked, trying to make a joke as the girl walked past. 'I've had quite a fill of cleaning your stallions stall this week. Glad your back.'

Ty glared at him as the girl made no reply, heading for the tack room without so much as a backward glance. 'Good one.'

'What? I was only joking.' He shrugged, having no idea at all what Ty was talking about. 'What did I say?'

He rolled his eyes as he placed the bay's saddle aside and followed after Jessie. The girl was standing at her things, packing a bag as he walked into the room. 'Jessie?'

'Clint came for me. I have to go now.' She replied, her voice barely audible as she tried to keep herself together. She looked down at the brown paper-wrapped parcel that she was holding in her hands. She had wanted to give it to Lisa herself and had planned on giving it to her before she left but now everything had thrown her through a loop. She bit her lip again as she looked up at him, her eyes blurred by tears. 'Can you give this to Lisa for me? I just can't.'

'Sure Jessie.' He took it from her, placing it back down on a shelf as he looked at her. Something must have happened, did they say no to Jack and Lisa's proposal? He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. 'You take care of yourself you hear? You're special, don't let anyone say that you aren't. You're stronger than you know.'

'Thanks Ty.' She looked down at the floor then grabbed her saddlebags with the rest of her small items, leaving her skins behind. 'Tell Mallory that she had better keep an eye out for the cougar, it's a little joke of ours.'

'I will.'

'Thank you.' She smiled sadly. 'I'll say goodbye now, there's someone I need to talk to before I leave.'

'Alright, goodbye Jessie.'

Jessie nodded, shaking his hand then left the room and headed back out past Caleb without a word. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jack and Lisa watching her with Clint as she walked to the round pen and she blinked back tears. Why couldn't she just stay? Damn the whole foster care system and the authorities. They didn't know her. They didn't really care about what happened to her or they'd try and make something work. She knew she was just another number to them.

Warrior snorted as she opened the gate, locking it behind her as she walked up to him. He turned to her, blowing softly on her hands as she gave him a carrot, her eyes misting again. 'This is it boy. This is goodbye. I have to leave.' The stallion ate the carrot, nudging her with his muzzle for more and she chuckled half-heartedly. 'No more mate. You be good for them you hear? I'll come see you as soon as I can.' The stallion brushed his lips across her cheek, blowing softly on her face. She smiled through her tears as his whiskers tickled her skin. 'I'm going to miss you.'

He snorted again softly, looking out of the pen towards the mountains. She looked up at him, his ears pricked as he sniffed the air. _He wanted to run. _'Sorry mate, but you know we can't.' She patted his shoulder, looking in the direction he was looking. She longed to go to the mountains, to get as far away from having to go to the foster home as possible. _You're stronger then you know. _The words Ty had said to her echoed in her mind. A plan began to formulate in her mind as she looked into the distance, Warrior's muscles tense under her hand. She would leave, but she wasn't going to go with Clint. 'I'm going to need you to jump this fence and run like the wind in a moment mate.' She whispered, her heart pumping fast with adrenaline as a sliver of fight re-emerged inside her. No, she wasn't going to go to the foster home. There was no way she was going to the foster home. Not if she had anything to do about it.

Calculating her moves, she slipped her arms around his neck as she slowly worked her way to his withers. The stallion blew on her arm gently, lipping her jacket as she stood beside his shoulder, appearing to be playing with his mane but instead she was gathering herself together to spring onto his back. 'Ready mate?' The girl whispered softly and the stallion nickered as he nudged her. She closed her eyes, grabbing a firm hold of his long locks then with everything she had she leapt onto his back. She breathed in deep from the ache in her ribs, her vision blurring for a second as she breathed through it, Warrior dancing nervously underneath her. The stallion sprang forward into a canter, his body taunt and tense as he caught onto her emotions.

'Jessie-' Lisa started over to the fence, watching as the girl rode the stallion around the pen. A shiver ran up her spine as she ran over. She knew Jessie had the tendencey to be reckless, shehad shown that the night they had first seen her and it was nothing for her to try and run away. She was fearless when she was with Warrior and she knew just how much the girl didn't want to go to the foster home. She was going to make a run for it. 'Jessie!'

Jessie heard Lisa call her name but ignored it. No, she wasn't going to the foster home. Not if she had anything to do about it. Her heel in the stallions flank she turned him and ran him towards the fence. She prepared to go over but the stallion slid to a stop, throwing his head up as he half reared, shaking his head and dancing in place. She held on for dear life as she almost went over his neck, gasping loudly. A horrible feeling rushed over her. He couldn't let her down now, could he? 'Please boy, you have to jump.'

'Jessie don't!' Jack yelled, running over as the girl attempted to jump the stallion over the corral fence. 'Don't you dare!'

She ignored him, turning Warrior away from the fence to try again. Her eyes narrowed as they ran towards the edge of the corral that Lisa and Jack were approaching, Clint coming up behind them. At the last second before they crashed into the rails she spun him around, spurring him into a flat out gallop. Warrior stretched out long and low as he raced to the fence, his tail held up high as he focused on the jump. 'Come on boy, you have to do it.' She begged, preparing to fold herself down over his neck as he jumped. 'Please.'

Warrior hesitated for a split second then leapt, tucking his legs up close against his body as he flew over the fence. Jessie crouched down low over his neck, holding onto his mane as she tried to stay in time with his movements. He extended his forelegs down as he landed, pitching the girl onto his neck. She held on tight, her legs wrapped around his stomach as the stallion gathered his hooves underneath him and bolted forward towards the freedom of the mountains.

'Darn girl.' Jack shook his head as the stallion galloped for the mountains with the girl crouched on his back.

'Aren't you going to go after her?' Clint asked with a hint of exasperation. 'We have to catch that plane.'

He saw the look on Lisa's face when Clint basically told him to go and stop her but Jessie wasn't legally in their care. Until they had custody of her, there was nothing they could do. She had to go with him, regardless of how much either of them didn't like it. There was nothing they could do about it. He turned away from her, not able to look her in the eye. He knew what she was thinking, that they should just let the girl be but he knew they at least had to try and stop her. He looked over at the barn as Ty and Caleb looked at the girl, bolting across the paddock and into the distance on the black. 'Ty, Caleb, mount up!'

* * *

Jessie patted Warrior's shoulder as they shot across the empty paddock, her heart pounding. They had gotten away! Now all she had to do was make sure they couldn't find her and wait till Clint left. She didn't have much more of a plan thought through but getting as much space between them as she could was the best she could think of under the circumstances. A plan could be thought up later. She knew where she'd go. Straight to the forest till the heat died down.

She could hear the sound of a shout behind her and glanced back. She rolled her eyes, seeing Ty, Caleb and Jack following her. Seriously? Did they think they could catch her? She leant down lower, her face getting whipped by Warrior's long mane. 'Let's go boy.'

A barbed wire fence loomed ahead and she felt Warrior slow slightly, sliding to a stop as she looked for another way around. He could jump it, she knew that but she preferred not to take risks if they weren't absolutely vital and the ground on the other side was rather boggy from the rain the previous day. An open gate to the right of her caught her eye and she glanced back at the riders following her. She nudged him forward, bolting to the gate as the riders approached. Warrior zipped through it like lightning, they were off again after their momentary pause.

Her heart pounding in her ears she glanced back. They were through the gate now, closing the distance between them and her because she had been slowed by the fence and had to go through the gate. Caleb was the one closest to her then Ty and Jack brought up the rear with Paint trying desperately to catch up.

Another barbed wire fence loomed ahead and Warrior tried to stop, mud flying off his hooves as he skidded into the fence with a roar. 'Woah, easy.' She calmed him, feeling him tense up as he pressed against the wire. 'Back boy, back.'

She backed him up then turned him, Warrior snorting and pawing the ground. She looked up at the riders coming down the ridge above her to the fence line, they were closing in on her. She looked down over the fence at the drop on the other side then back at the riders. In a split second her mind was made up. She would rather die then go back to foster care.

She spurred Warrior back up the hill towards the riders then spun him around, mud flying from his hooves as he sped down the slight incline to the cliff. She held her breath, holding on with everything she had. The drop on the other side- Warrior leapt and they were airborne for seemingly an hour as he extended his forelegs to land but no ground was underneath. They were falling, falling down to the ground below. With a crash his hooves met earth again, his rider almost thrown from the impact. The stallion tried to slow, tried to stop but his momentum carried him forward, forcing him to gallop down the steep incline like he never galloped before.

Caleb slid his horse to a stop near the fence, leaping off to watch the stallion's mad descent. Ty and Jack pulled up beside him, Paint almost going down in the mud Warrior's hooves had churned up. For once in his life he was speechless.

'God let her make it.' Jack exclaimed, his heart in his throat as the horse crashed his way through bushes and trees making enough noise for an entire mob of horses. The girl somehow was still on the stallions back as he raced down the cliff, almost coming off but somehow still hanging on. 'Please.'

'It's fairly suicide.' Caleb found his voice as he looked further down the incline the horse had to take. There were fallen trees, rabbit warrens, any number of things that could bring the horse down. Any slip was death. They had chased her to her death. 'She'll never make it.'

'She'll make it.' Ty disagreeded, hoping against hope that they both could. If Warrior went down, Jessie would be killed. If she fell off, she would be killed. _Please let her make it. _He looked at Jack, the old man's face as ashern as the clouds above. 'She can do it.'

Jessie closed her eyes, not daring to look as Warrior leapt a fallen log, her heart fairly beating out of her chest. She clung to his back with everything she had as he landed with another jarring crash, almost launching her into the air. She tried to regain her seat but had no chance for the stallion was leaping again, racing down the mountain side faster and faster as their momentum carried them on down the incline.

Warrior gave a strangled whinney that sounded more like a frightened scream as he jumped another log, smashing through branches that wrapped around his legs as he landed. He lost his footing, almost going down on his chest and struggling to get his hooves under him as the girl screamed in fright. By a miracle he managed to bring his legs back underneath him, preventing them both from hurtling their deaths. He raced on, his lungs almost bursting as the slope started to level out and he started to slow, his legs giving out underneath him as they reached level ground. Jessie was thrown as he went down to his knees, the girl rolling over in the mud and lying still for a moment. She blinked, looking up at the sky above her as she felt solid ground beneath her. She lay there in the mud, catching her breath as she watched the clouds. Her heart pounded in her ears, and she closed her eyes as her adrenaline began to wear off and exhaustion began to set in. _You are crazy. _Her mind taunted her as she opened her eyes and looked up the incline that she had just ridden Warrior down. _You could have killed yourself, and him._

Jack looked down the slope at the two still figures through a break in the trees, almost so far down now that they looked no bigger then a couple of ants. They weren't moving, neither of them were. He couldn't be sure if the horse had gone down or not they were so far away but no movement came from below. 'Get up Jessie, please.' He begged, holding his breath. If she was hurt, by the time he was able to get down there to her she would be dead. It was almost a two mile ride to the trail that lead to the bottom of the cliff. 'Please.'

Warrior grunted as he breathed heavily, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. Jessie heard his breathing, stirring her out of the dazed stober she was in. She got to her feet, gasping as she doubled over, her ribs throbbing terribly from the tumble she had taken. Gathering her composure she stumbled to her horse. She fell to her knees by the stallion, patting his neck. 'It's okay boy, we made it.' She sobbed, full realization of what she had just done setting in. _They could have died. _It shook her to her core. At the top of the cliff she hadn't cared if they made it but on the way down every fiber of her wanted to make it to the bottom alive. 'You have to get up now boy. Come on.'

Warrior groaned upon hearing her plea and rolled over, gathering his legs under him. He surged forward, slipping in the mud as he got to his feet but he was up. He stood shaking as the girl patted him, nuzzling her gently. 'It's okay, you're okay.' She soothed gently. 'Your okay.'

'They're okay?' Caleb broke the silence in stunned surprise. 'They're okay!'

Jack finally caught his breath unaware he'd been holding it the whole time. 'Thank God.' He didn't know what to feel. Angry, relieved, annoyed? Jessie looked to be okay, that was the main thing. 'We almost killed her. She would never have made the jump if we didn't chase her.'

'She chose to do this rather than go to the foster home, I really have to give it to her.' Ty added, watching as the girl and the horse recovered from their wild ride. 'She's got guts.'

'And little brains. Can't say that I blame her though for running away.' Caleb replied again. 'With what happened in that whole scandal with the Anderson's it's no wonder that she doesn't want to go to the foster home.'

'I think she's earnt us to give up the chase.' Ty turned back to his bay. 'Clint will just have to go without her.' Actually, he was glad that she had outridden them. What the girl had just done showed just how much she didn't want to go to the foster home. If she was willing to ride her horse down a nearly sheer cliff then she definitely had earned them giving up the chase. 'There's no way we can catch her and the horses are spent.'

'She's still going to have to leave regardless, she's just prolonging the inevitable by running.' Jack grabbed Paints reins as they prepared to leave. 'They still will stick to their ridiculous decision regardless.'

Slowly Jessie and Warrior recovered from their perilous descent and she looked up to the top of the cliff. There was no one there, she was alone. She leaned against the stallion, her arms around his neck as she held onto him tight. They'd given up.

Warrior nudged her as he caught his breath, pawing the ground as a slight breeze began to pick up. 'I know mate, we have to keep moving just in case.' She patted his neck, pulling herself back up onto his back. She winched as her ribs throbbed for a moment, cursing them. They'd almost finished healing up, they normally didn't hurt anymore but her pulling herself onto the stallion was just a little too much for them yet. She frowned as Warrior moved forward into a walk. It had been just over six weeks since they'd been cracked, they should have stopped hurting by now shouldn't they? 'If Lisa finds out about this she's going to march me right back to the doc for sure.' She muttered under her breath as Warrior weaved in and out of underbrush and headed for the clear paddock on the way to the forest. 'As long as I don't have to go to this foster home, I don't think I'd care about having to go to the doctor.'

The stallion picked up the pace after they had left the thick shrubbery behind, traveling through an empty field. Jessie looked up at the sky as she shivered in the coat she was wearing. It was a good coat, one of Amy's she had given her but the breeze seemed to blow straight through it. She crouched down over the horses neck, trying to get warm and keep as low as possible so she was out of the wind.

Warrior slowed again as they headed into the forest, the leaves rustling on the trees as they walked past. She looked around, finding a nice thicket of pines and guided him over to them. They would be safe here, for the moment. No one would find them unless she wanted them too.

Carefully she slid off the stallions back and gave him a pat. 'Thanks boy. You've brought me a little more time at best.' He nudged her, his breath misting in the cold. She shivered again, looking up at the sky. The entire sky was covered in thick grey clouds now, the sun hidden behind the ghastly veil. She could feel the temperature dropping as she sank to the ground, the stallion lying down beside her. She cuddled up next to him, the horse curling his neck around her to help her stay warm. 'We'll just stay here till Clint leaves then we'll go back boy.' She assured him, and herself. It was getting colder by the minute. Her eyelids began to droop, her body surcumbering to the need to sleep. 'I'll just have a quick nap Warri-' She hugged her knees close against her body, wrapping her arms around them so she could conserve heat as she started to drift off to sleep….

* * *

**There were a lot of good guesses but only one of you guessed correctly! Gwen, you picked it!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, see you next update!**


	63. Chapter 28-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys!**

**Hope everyone is well, things have been a lil busy around here but I found a couple minutes to hop on and upload. Things are starting to heat up (or cool down as the case may be) so you've been warned folks. Strap on your seatbelts and crack out the popcorn. Its show time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 28.0**

Lisa looked up as Jack,Ty and Caleb rode back into the ranch yard, hurrying over to meet them. Her blood ran cold as her eyes urgently surveyed the paddock behind them for any sign on the girl. Her search was fruitless. Jessie wasn't with them. 'What happened? Where is Jessie?'

Jack dismounted a weary Paint, grabbing his reins as he turned to her and Clint. 'Jessie outrode us, there was no way we could keep up with that stallion of hers. I'm afraid you won't be taking Jessie to Vancouver today Clint.'

'It appears so.' He glanced down at his watch. There was no way he could wait any longer. He had to leave or he wouldn't make it in time to pick up the other child or catch the plane. 'Jack, you ring me the moment the girl shows back up here. I know you and Lisa don't agree with the decision that she needs to go to foster care till they make a final decision over your request for guardianship but it still stands regardless. Jessie taking off won't have any effect on that and she still is legally in their care and under their control despite the fact that you two are the ones that have been looking after her. It's just the way the system works and what they've decided unfortunately.'

'We understand.' Jack nodded.

'Ring me the minute, the minute she gets back. I'm going to have a fun time explaining why I couldn't take her with me today.'

Lisa looked up at Jack as Clint headed back to his car and left, seeing Jack's visible sigh of relief as his car pulled out of the drive. Ty and Caleb had taken their horses to the barn and if the condition of Paint was anything to go by, Jessie had given the three of them quite a run for their money. Jack looked exhausted, emotionally and physically. What stunt had the girl pulled now? She'd almost given her a heart attack when she'd jumped Warrior out of the corral but Jack looked like he'd aged ten years. 'What actually happened out there?'

'Nothing much, except Jessie almost killed herself. Darn kid.' He replied. There wasn't any kind way of breaking the news that Jessie had almost died getting away from them. They started for the barn, leading a very tired, very sore Paint as Lisa accompanied him.

'What did she do?' She felt her heart skip a beat. Jessie was reckless, but she wouldn't actually try and get herself killed would she? Would she go that far? Had she just struggled with her demons for too long? 'What happened Jack?'

'She leapt Warrior over the fence that borders Heartland and the national park, the one way at the back of the property.'

Lisa paled. 'The one with the cliff that cow ran through that time?'

'That fence.'

'Oh God.' Her hand went to her mouth in shock. No one would have been able to get the bottom of that cliff on a horse and make it out alive. She'd seen that cliff, it was impossible. Why Jessie? Why even try it? Her mind started to race ahead, all thoughts of reason done away with as her mind began to conjure up all sorts of things.

'Lisa, Lisa.' Jack dropped Paint's reins, wrapping his arms around her. 'She's okay, she made it to the bottom. Jessie's fine.'

'She is?'

He nodded. 'Warrior got her down safely. The last I saw of them both of them were on their feet, they're both okay.'

'Thank God.' She chastised herself for her reaction. Of course Jessie was okay. Jack would have told Clint if she wasn't. Why hadn't she thought of that before? 'Are you sure she's alright?'

'From what I could tell, she's just fine.' They continued on to the barn, Lisa opening the door as Jack led Paint in. 'We gave up the chase after that. There was no way we could have gotten down there and going by trail wasn't an option. If trying to stop her from running away caused her to be that reckless, there is no telling just what lengths she might go to to get away.'

'But even her running away isn't going to change anything. She's still going to have to go to the home till they make a decision regardless. Realistically, she should never have been able to be here in the first place.'

'No, I know. They were lenient with that, its just a shame that they wouldn't be a bit more lenient now.' He sighed, taking his saddle off the gelding. 'But we both knew what date they set to take her, we should have said something about wanting to take guardianship of her earlier. In a way it's my fault.'

'It's both our fault.' She corrected, leaning against the stall door. 'Your right, we should have spoken about it earlier. Maybe we would have been able to spare Jessie from all this.'

'Or maybe we couldn't have. I guess it's just something that we'll never know.' He grabbed a brush, wiping the sweat from the geldings coat. 'All we can do I guess is hope that they hurry up and make a decision, and a yes one at.'

'What do we do now?'

'There's not much we can do. Jessie will come back once she thinks it's safe then-' He shrugged as his voice trailed off. 'I have no idea.'

* * *

Time slipt by, Jessie lying beside her horse in complete and utter exhaustion, physically, mentally and emotionally. She was spent, too exhausted to fight her body's desperate plea for rest despite the precarious situation she was getting herself into. The weather was turning bad, the wind picking up as thick grey clouds blew in from the north. The temperature was dropping rapidly, the wind coming down off the mountains where it was already snowing pushing the temperature below zero. It was freezing and still getting colder. Still the girl didn't stir when Cougar found her, having followed her scent through the forest. The mountain lion instinctively curled up against her, Warrior and her touching noses as they greeted each other. Cougar licked Jessie's cold cheek but the girl didn't stir from her sleep. Nothing was going to wake her from her nap no matter how precarious it was to be sleeping in the middle of a coming blizzard…

* * *

Lisa looked out the window again for nearly the millionth time, glancing at the clock. It was just past two in the evening but still there was no sign of the girl. She frowned, seeing the clouds blowing in. A storm was coming in and from the look of it it was going to be quite a storm.

'I see.' Jack spoke into the phone as he walked into the kitchen. Lisa glanced at him for a moment then turned back to the window. 'I'll send someone in to get them. Thank you for letting me know. Bye now.' He hung up the call, placing the phone back on the charger. 'That was the school. Their dismissing the students early today because of the weather forecast.'

'Well if these clouds are anything to go by-' Lisa turned to him. 'I'm going crazy here Jack. I need to do something. Do you want me to go get the girls?'

'Jessie will come back, don't you worry.' He replied but still couldn't help the concern he felt as he looked at the gathering storm. 'Thank you for offering Lisa but I'm going to send Caleb. His truck is better suited to the conditions then your car. I'll be back in a moment.'

She sighed, turning away from the window as Jack headed out to go find Caleb. Jessie had been gone for almost five hours, she should have been back by now. She poured some water into the kettle and put it on to boil, trying to keep herself occupied. It was freezing outside and Jessie still wasn't completely in good health. She'd lost quite a reasonable amount of weight and she was still recovering from her cracked ribs too. Add to that the emotional and mental strain that she had been under lately and she felt she had considerable reason to be concerned. Jack had told her what she had done, jumping the horse down a cliff. If she was as desperate as to risk her life and her horse's to escape leaving for a foster home there was no telling what she might do. Maybe they were right. Maybe they weren't the right people to help her. Maybe she would be better off somewhere else where people knew how to deal with children like her.

'Caleb's heading to town now.' Jack exclaimed, rubbing his hands together as he walked into the warm house. 'It's chilly outside, that wind is blowing straight off the snowys.'

'Jessie doesn't have much warm clothing on either.' She replied, taking the kettle off the boil. 'She's only got Amy's old jacket, she doesn't even have a scarf or gloves-'

'Lisa, Lisa.' He put his hands on her shoulders, interrupting her as she started to get worked up. 'She's probably on her way back right now so let's not get all worked up okay?'

'Alright.' She nodded. 'Let's hope that you're right.'

* * *

Another hour passed, another hour with still no sign of the girl. Lisa was still keeping vigil at the kitchen window, another of countless cups of coffee in her hand. Caleb had returned, Amy and Mallory were both in the dining room working on their homework while Ty and Caleb occupied themselves outside with making sure the stock would weather the storm. A radio was playing in the background but she wasn't paying attention to what was being broadcasted. Her attention and her thoughts were directed solely on Jessie. They should have known that Jessie would have pulled a stunt like this. In all honesty it was a surprise that she hadn't run away before. If she had chosen to run, there was no way they would have caught her. The last time she had run, when she had taken off from the hospital things had almost taken a very bad turn. What trouble was she going to get herself into now?

'Amy, Mallory, quiet!' Jack's voice broke her thoughts as the radio volume was turned up. 'I'm trying to listen to the weather report.'

'What is it Jack?' She asked, heading into the living room. Jack was sitting at his table in the corner making flies for his fishing but had put his work down to listen to the report.

'The severe snowstorm warning that was issued earlier has now been upgraded to a blizzard warning.' The radio crackled, the woman's voice filling the silent room as they listened closely to it, Lou coming out to join them from her room where she had been working. 'A blizzard warning is now in place for Calgary and all surrounding areas for three hundred miles radius. Blizzard conditions are expected to hit around six pm-'

Lisa looked at the clock. If they were right they only had three hours in which they could find Jessie. If the girl was going to come back on her own accord, she would have been back by now. If they didn't go find her there was no way she could survive a blizzard. Not in her condition. 'Jack-'

He silenced her by raising his hand, still listening to the radio.

'We will continue to update on this weather warning as the storm develops. Advice on how to prepare can be found-'

Jack turned to Lisa as he turned the radio off again, a hint of concern in his eyes that the girls didn't catch but she could. 'Any sign of Jessie?'

Lisa shook her head. 'Nothing. Jack, she would have been back by now, she should have been back by now. We need to go find her, before the blizzard hits.'

'I'll come with you.' Amy offered immediately.

'Me too.' Mallory added.

'No one is coming with me.' He replied as he stood up. 'I don't want to have anyone out there with this blizzard on its way. I'll go look for her myself.'

'Your not going without me Jack.'

'Lisa-'

'Don't argue with me Jack!' Her eyes flashed determinedly. 'We are wasting time that could be spent out looking for her. I'm coming with you. That's final.'

Jack gave up. She was right. There was no point trying to argue with her when it came to Jessie. Lisa would do anything for her and she wasn't about to let him get in her way. If he didn't let her go with him he knew she'd go on her own. That was definitely something he didn't need happening. Having two of his most important people in his life out in a blizzard. He looked Lisa up and down, calculating. Lisa was only wearing a light jumper and jeans, definitely not clothes suitable for riding through a snowstorm. 'If your coming you're not wearing that. You wouldn't last two minutes out there.' He turned to Lou. 'Can you find her something else for her to wear? I'll go get some extra clothes on myself and grab some blankets for Jessie, she's going to need them.'

She nodded as Jack headed to his room then turned to Lisa. The woman followed her to her room and she quickly started looking through her wardrobe. 'Clint didn't warn you guys he was coming to get Jessie?'

'Oh?' Lisa looked up, having not really been paying attention. 'No, no he didn't.' She replied. 'He said he'd been trying to get hold of Jack to let him know all morning but he couldn't get through.'

'Poor Jessie, that's a horrible surprise.' She grabbed the warmest clothes she had, passing them to her. 'See if any of these fit you.'

'Thanks Lou.' She acknowledged as Lou left to let her change. 'Maybe find Jessie a coat as well?'

'I'll see what I can find.'

Lisa quickly changed from her light clothes into the clothes Lou had lent her, listening to the rising wind blowing outside. _Jessie why haven't you come back? _Her mind asked as sh_e _headed back out to the living room. Jack was already there, waiting for her as he spoke to Ty and Caleb. 'Ready.'

'Right.' He handed her a scarf, pair of thick gloves and one of his spare winter coats with a hood. 'Put these on.'

She nodded, quickly putting them on as he had asked. She glanced back at the clock. Every second was vital. They had to get out there and start searching, Jessie had to be found. She looked at Lou as she came back into the room. 'Did you find something for Jessie?'

'I've got her a coat and gloves.' Lou handed them to her. 'I'll have some clothes for her to change into ready and some hot chocolate. She's going to be chilled through by the time she gets back here.'

'Thanks Lou.' She headed to the door to wait for Jack as he said goodbye to the girls.

'Be careful Grampa.' Amy cautioned, giving him a hug.

'I will be.' He replied, then spoke briefly with the others before following Lisa out the door. The cold air and wind hit them as soon as they stepped onto the porch, more clouds gathering on the horizon. He turned to Lisa as they headed to the barn, handing her the blankets he was carrying. 'Take these to the barn, I'll go grab us a couple horses.'

'Right.' They parted ways, Jack heading to the small paddock where the other horses had been penned to wait out the storm. She sighed with relief as she walked into the barn, Paint and Spartan whinnying a greeting to her. Pegasus too stuck his head over the stall as she walked past, headed for where the tack was kept. She placed the blankets down, looking for anything else they might need.

'I've got these two.' Jack led a brown mare and a buckskin gelding into the barn. 'Amy's been working with them, they're a couple of horses Lou got for the dude ranch. I'd rather take Paint but he can't go out in this.' He tied them up, grabbing a set of tack for the buckskin while Lisa grabbed the tack for the brown. 'I was thinking we'll head straight to where we lost her and hope we find her tracks before the first of the snow hits.'

Lisa nodded as she quickly placed the saddle blanket and saddle onto the mare. 'How long will it take for us to get there?'

'An hour, maybe longer.' He had the gelding saddled, tying the blankets, jacket and an old canvas roll to the back of his saddle while he replied. 'I've got to grab a few things, can you bridle this guy? Leave the halter on him and tie his lead to the saddle. We might have to lead them some more of the way.'

'Got it.' She bridled her mare, leaving the halter on it then took her lead off and tied her up with the reins instead. She kept glancing towards the door, hoping against hope that the girl would come traipsing in but Jessie didn't appear. She headed to Jack's gelding, quickly bridling him as Jack returned.

'Tie this on your saddle.' He handed her a lantern as he tied one to his. 'And the rope.' He tossed his saddlebags over the back of the saddle with extra things they needed. Walkie-talkies, touches, extra batteries. He patted the gelding as he untied him, leading him to the door. 'Let's just hope we find her quickly and get back here before it hits.'


	64. Chapter 29-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys! Well, it was kinda mean the way I ended the last chapter lol so I thought I'd update early... This one ends on kinda a cliff-hanger too but things will start to calm down in the next few chapters as we come to the end of this part of the saga... We still have a few more chapters left, and i have a decent ammont done on the next story in this Saga, Jessie's story is far from over.**

**Thankyou everyone for the reviews! Keep em comin, I love hearing your thoughts! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 29.0**

Jack had been right. By the time that they got to where he'd last seen Jessie a good hour and a half had passed. The weather was rapidly deteriorating as they rode down to the bottom of the slope along the trail. Snowflakes were starting to fall, the first snows of the season. The wind was blowing harder, making the going worse for the horses since they were riding into the wind. They were reduced to a walking pace, the swirling snowflakes making visibility an issue and the storm was only going to get worse.

'We're here.' Jack shouted to Lisa above the roar of the wind. He halted the gelding, dismounting as he started to look for tracks. He found them, the tracks of the girls footprints beside hoof prints. Her prints disappeared, the only prints to follow that of Warrior's. 'We're going to have to go on foot from here Lisa. I've found her trail. She's riding Warrior.'

Lisa nodded as dismounted, grabbing her lead off the saddle to lead the mare with. Her fingers were numb with cold as she struggled to get the lead attached to the halter. 'How far away do you think Jessie is?'

'Hard to say. Warrior was only walking here so hopefully she won't be far ahead. It's hard to tell if either of them are injured but he did go down and Jessie was thrown by the look of the imprints in the mud.' He replied, grabbing the length of rope off his saddle. He tied it to the other side of the horses halter then handed it to her. 'Tie this to your horse so we don't get separated. The storm is getting worse.'

'I hope she's okay.' She fumbled with the rope for a moment then managed to tie it to the horses halter. 'She's not wearing warm clothes.'

'The quicker we find her and get her back and warmed up, the better.' He led on, Lisa and her horse following as he kept to Warrior's tracks as best he could. 'You okay there Lisa?'

'I'm fine.' Lisa called back then a silence descended upon them. She looked around, snow was starting to cover the tracks as time wore on. It was snowing harder, snow pelted against her face by the driving wind. She pulled her muffler up higher over her mouth and nose, her head down as she followed Jack. _Please be alright Jessie. _She begged, her mind making up all kinds of scenarios the girl might have found herself in. Jack had seemed to think they'd taken a fall at the bottom of the slope, if he was right Jessie could have concussion, re-broken her ribs, any number of things that would have prevented her from getting back to Heartland.

They trudged on, the storm lesening for a bit as snow stopped falling while they crossed an empty paddock. They were riding again now, having been able to pick up the pace since the storm had slackened in ferocity and Warrior's tracks indicated that he was cantering. Jack couldn't tell how old the tracks were, they had to get as much distance covered while the storm had weakened as possible if they hoped to catch up to the girl.

'We'll dismount here.' He announced as they came to the forest, Warrior's tracks disappearing amongst the trees. 'Hopefully Jessie isn't far ahead. My guess is that she's probably hiding somewhere in here.'

'Let's hope so.' She dismounted, following on foot after Jack again. The wind was starting to pick up, howling through the trees as she followed him deeper into the forest. _Jessie, please be in here. _She kept looking around for any sign of the girl but didn't see anything. Jack stopped, looking around again and she walked her mare over closer to him. 'What's wrong?'

'There's a cougar around here.' He pointed to claw marks on the tree next to him. 'They're fresh too.'

'You don't think-'

'Warrior would try and protect her if he is able to.' Jack measured the claw marks with his hand. 'It's an adult female.' He looked around at the surrounding forest again. 'Normally lions don't come this close to the low country.'

'What do we do now?'

'Keep close and keep looking. Let's hope we don't find the cougar in the bargain.' He grabbed a pistol from his saddlebag that he always carried with him to protect himself and Lisa in case the lion went to attack them. 'It's so thick in here that Jessie could hide anywhere and we'd be able to walk straight past her and not know it.' He remarked as they walked further into the forest. 'Jessie!'

She kept looking around as both her and Jack called the girl, hoping to hear a reply from her. Everything was quiet, except for the roar of the wind that carried their words away. She could be anywhere, the forest was large and thick, it was the perfect place to hide in and Jessie obviously wanted to hide. Suddenly she stopped, shushing Jack as he called for the girl again. 'I think I heard something over there.'

* * *

Jessie faintly heard someone calling her through her exhausted stupor. Slowly she began to come around, opening her eyes with some difficulty. She looked around, snow had fallen in the forest. _When did it snow? _The sound of the wind carried again to her a man's voice and she tried to make sense of it. _Jack. _It had to be Jack calling her. Part of her wanted to stay hidden, maybe Clint was with them. Maybe it was a trick to get her to reveal her hiding place. She listened closely, Lisa's voice calling her followed Jack's. Something inside her stirred as she tried to get her stiff and numb body to cooperate but she found she couldn't move she was so numb with cold. A feeling of utter helplessness filled her. She couldn't move. Regardless of her drive to stay hidden, her mind reasoning won out. There was no sense in staying here, in freezing to death. They had come for her, they had come out in a storm _for her. _She tried to get to her feet again, Warrior and Cougar looking at her as she struggled for a moment then collapsed back on the ground. She needed them, needed them to find her. _Please, please find me. _

'I'm here!' She found her voice, yelling as loud as she could but her words were carried away by the wind. She kept yelling, yelling as loud as she could but Jack and Lisa's calls were fading away. _They were going in the wrong direction. _'Please, please come back.' She whispered, tears dripping down her face as she ceased to hear their calls. 'Please.'

Warrior nudged her, his ears flicking. Something was wrong. His instincts told him that she was cold, colder then she should have been. He could hear Jack and Lisa calling for her but the girl had stopped yelling back at them. Couldn't she hear them too? She tried to get up again but her legs gave out underneath her and she fell back against him. He nudged her again, hearing her sobs as Cougar without success tried to comfort her. His body tingled. He had to do something. He whinnied as loud and as long as he could, snorting as he listened with pricked ears in the direction of their voices. Jessie sobbed again, Cougar rubbing her chin over her and trying to snuggle up to her as close as she could to get her warm. He neighed again, the sound echoing around the trees. He could hear them calling his name now, and their voices were getting closer. Again he neighed and again they replied. They were coming.

'It's no use mate, they can't hear us.' She whispered in a broken rasp. She shivered, her teeth chattering as she felt just how cold it was. It was freezing and there was nothing she could do. Already she was stiff with cold. Robert's words rang in her mind about what to do if she found herself caught in a snowstorm but what was the point? She was already frozen from exposure, she could hardly feel her feet or her hands anymore. More tears rolled down her cheeks, freezing on her skin. She sobbed and Cougar nudged her again, purring loudly as she wrapped her body around her. Cougar was trying her best to try and keep her warm but there wasn't much the cat could do to save her now. Her only hope of getting out of this mess had disappeared like the sun behind the storm clouds. 'Thanks for trying girl.'

Warrior neighed again, neighingly as loud and as rapidly as he could. They were coming, he could hear them getting closer. He nudged the girl again, couldn't she hear them too? Jessie made no indication that she could hear their calls, she was crying again as the wind roared through the trees, snow starting to fall again. He paused, flicking his ears as snow fell onto them. He could still hear them, their calls were getting louder but he couldn't see them for the snow that was swirling about him. He neighed again, replying to Jack's call as loudly as he could. Gently he brushed the girl's cheek with his warm muzzle. Her skin was ice cold to touch, her frozen tears chilling his nose. He turned back towards the forest, calling out into the swirling snowstorm. His neighs echoed on the wind, an urgent plea for help. He couldn't help her anymore then he already was, the girl bunched up close to him trying to keep warm and out of the wind but they could. His instincts told him so. She needed them to find her and quickly.

'Jessie! Warrior!'

Jessie looked up, hearing a faint yell carried to her on the wind. Was it just a trick of the storm or was someone calling to her? The stallion neighed again, his body tense with excitement as he called over and over. She looked at him, trying to reason in her mind if this was real or if she were imagining it. It was cold, so so cold. She just wanted to sleep, just wanted to drift off to sleep again… _You're stronger then you know._ Ty's voice rang out in her mind just as she was about to succumb to sleep. _The worst thing you can do in a snowstorm is fall asleep. _Robert was there in her mind, his words reminding her of what he had taught her. _If you fall asleep, you have less chance of surviving. _

'JEEEESSSSSIIIIIIEEEEEE!'

It wasn't a trick of the wind. She heard again a woman's voice calling to her, Warrior snorting then neighing loudly towards where it had come from. _Lisa. _It was Lisa. Mustering what little strength she had left she called back as loudly as she could. 'I'm here! I'm here!' _Please, please let them find me. Please let this be real. _She begged, listening closely for her to call again. Another yell reached her ears, a man's voice. _Jack! _'I'm here!'

Lisa heard the girls reply faintly, clutching Jacks arm. 'I can hear her!' She looked back towards the direction she had heard the girl, nothing but swirling snowflakes dancing infront of her. 'Keep calling Jessie! We're coming!'

'I'm here! I'm here!' She managed to yell again then slumped down against Warrior in exhaustion. 'Keep calling to them boy.' Her voice was barely a rasp, her energy spent as she no longer shivered from the cold. She was exhausted, calling to them had sapped her of every little bit of strength she had left. 'Please.'

'Jessie! Jessie!' Jack called, listening. Her reply had ceased, there was nothing he could hear. He looked around to Lisa beside him, the woman staying as close to him as possible. 'Can you hear her?'

Lisa shook her head, looking all around urgently but all she could see was a blur of white. 'No, I can't. Jessie!' She yelled again, listening. No reply came. 'Where is she?'

'Keep calling to her, hopefully she will start answering again.' He replied, turning back to the direction they were headed. Suddenly Warrior's neigh called them and they hurried towards it. 'Warrior!' His neighs had led them this far, hopefully he would keep calling to them. Something had happened to the girl, she wasn't calling anymore but the stallions cries could still be heard above the storm. 'Warrior! Here boy!'

'I'm here!' Jessie tried again, the words barely out of her mouth before the wind snatched them away. Warrior neighed again, his neighs drowning out her feeble attempt to call them. The stallion snorted, flicking his ears as he flared his nostrils. 'I'm here!'

The stallion's calls were louder now, almost like they were right beside him as they pushed through the storm. Lisa looked around as the stallion neighed again, they were close, they had to be close. 'Jessie!'

'I'm here.'

She heard her faint reply, quickening her pace slightly as Jack hurried upon hearing her reply. There, through the snow she could make out a dark form. The form neighed again. It was Warrior. Another form was beside him, lying half on him and half on the snow. _Jessie! _She surged forward, throwing the lead rope at Jack as she ran to her. 'Jessie!'

'Lisa.' She looked up at her as the woman appeared in front of her out of the snow, Cougar giving a warning snarl as she leapt up. She tried to grab the cat but the mountain lion was too quick and she was too slow. 'No! Cougar! No!.'

Lisa's eyes widened as she saw the mountain lion stalking towards her, its teeth bared as Jessie's faint voice said something she couldn't make out. It snarled, standing between her and the girl and she backed away. What was going on?

'Cougar, leave her!' Jessie tried to yell but all she could do was rasp. 'Leave her!' Cougar snarled again, glaring at the woman then turned and walked back to her. 'Down.' She commanded as the lion returned, Cougar snarling in protest but doing as she was told. She looked back up Lisa, barely able to see the woman in the storm. 'Lisa, she won't hurt you.'

'Jessie, are you okay?' She asked, slowly coming forward again as Jack followed closely behind, having caught up to her. She eyed the mountain lion warily, wondering what on earth was the meaning of this but she had more important things to worry about. Like Jessie.

'I'm alright, just cold.'

'Thank God.' Lisa knelt down beside her, pulling the girl into her arms as she sobbed quietly into her hair, the stress and worry for her finally overpowering her. She held onto her, breathing her in. _Thank God you're alright. _She thought, holding her firmly in her embrace. Finally she let her go, looking at her closely. She couldn't see exactly what the girl looked like but she could guess that from being out in this weather as long as she had the girl was sucumbering to exposure. Jack knelt down beside her, lifting a lanturn up to offer some light. In the light she could see Jessie's face was deathly grey, her lips a shade of bluish purple. She took a glove off, placing her hand on the girls exposed forehead. Her skin felt as cold as ice.

'How are you feeling?' Jack's voice broke the silence as he saw that Lisa was struggling to keep it together. Jessie looked terrible, there was no doubt about that but if they wanted to save her they needed to work together, push emotion aside and get the job done first. He lent down closer to her ear so Jessie couldn't hear him. 'Lisa, pull yourself together. She needs our help.' He looked back at Jessie, placing his hand on her shoulder. 'Are you shivering?'

'No.' She replied, knowing exactly what they were thinking. She knew what not shivering meant and it wasn't good. Already she knew she was starting to feel the effects of hypothermia. The confusion, her feet and legs being numb with cold. 'Its Hypothermia setting in. I'm freezing. I just want to sleep so badly.'

He nodded. 'We need to get you warmed up and back to Heartland.' He handed Lisa the lantern and the end of a rope as he got up so he wouldn't get lost in the storm going back to the horses. 'Stay with her Lisa, keep her talking. I'm going to grab her some blankets.'

'Don't you go to sleep on me you hear?' Lisa cuddled up to the girl, trying to shield her from the wind and the snow. Her emotions were all over the place but she choked back tears. Why had Jessie run away? Look at the mess she was in now. Her grief was pushed aside by anger. The girl would be dead if they hadn't found her. 'Jessie, don't you dare run away on us again.' Her tone was slightly harsher then she had first thought and the girl shrank away from her, her brown eyes showing her surprise and confusion. She closed her eyes for a moment, reminding herself that it wasn't her fault. Jessie had just done what she thought best for herself at the time. She looked at her again, holding the girl's face between her hands. Her tone softened, looking into those eyes. 'You mean too much to me honey.'

'Here, lets get her into this.' Jack placed blankets and the canvas sheet down next to her, handing Lisa the jacket and gloves for the girl. He tried to brush the snow off the girls thin coat as Lisa put the jacket on her but the snow kept landing on it. He gave up, turning his attention to the girls hands. Carefully he put the gloves on her, hoping that she wouldn't have frostbite but the longer she stayed out here the more likely it became. 'How are your feet Jessie?'

'I can't feel them. They feel numb.' She leaned her head against Lisa's shoulder, Warrior nudging her gently. 'I tried to get up but I can't move. They feel so stiff.' She whimpered softly as she felt them lifting her, Warrior and Cougar both giving them a warning in their own way when they heard her cry.

'Its okay Jessie, we've got you. We've got you.' She assured her, the girls whimpers tearing her heart in shreds. Jessie whimpered again as they moved her again and she gently rubbed the girls back. 'You're okay.' The mountain lions warning growl didn't go unnoticed but she ignored it. Between her and Jack they picked her up as gently as they could, Lisa holding her as Jack, wrapped her up in the blankets and the canvas sheet to try and keep the snow off her. 'We're going to get you back to Heartland sweetie.'

She nodded, resting her head against Lisa's shoulder as Jack wrapped another blanket around her. She felt so so sleepy, her eyelids fluttered as she fought the urge to sleep. She felt herself being moved again and forced herself to look around. Lisa was carrying her towards something, Jack walking beside her. She looked around, Warrior and Cougar disappearing in the swirling snow. Suddenly, she started to freak out. 'Warri! Cougar!'

'Ssssh, they're right behind you.' Lisa assured her, stopping beside the mare. Out of the snow Warrior and the mountain lion appeared again, the cat walking over to her. She tensed as the cat rubbed up against her, sniffing at Jessie. 'Jessie-'

'She's my pet. It's okay.' Cougar nudged her, rubbing against her through the blankets. Warrior snorted, nudging her face with his nose to let her know he was there. 'She won't hurt you. Please, we can't leave them behind.'

'We won't Jessie but your our main concern right now.' Jack grabbed a length of rope, slipping it around the stallions neck and tying it to the saddle of his gelding so the horse didn't get lost in the storm. He eyed the cat cautiously wondering what the story was. Jessie seemed to know her though, seemed to trust her. There wasn't time to worry about worrying. Jessie needed to get back to Heartland as quickly as possible and they needed to keep her quiet and calm. That meant her knowing her animals were okay. Carefully he tied a rope around the cat's neck, surprisingly the cat didn't react to it at all. 'I've tied a rope to both of them so they won't get separated from us.'

'Thank you.' Her reply was barely a whisper again. She looked around, the snow was starting to go dark. A shudder ran through her. The storm was getting worse and it was getting dark. 'We have to move. We're running out of time.'


	65. Chapter 30-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean a lot to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 30.0**

Jack quickly formulated a plan knowing that he needed to take charge if any of them were going to make it out of the storm alive. 'Lisa, hand Jessie to me and mount your horse. You'll need to carry her so that leaves me free to lead you back.'

She nodded, gently transitioning the girl over to Jack's waiting arms. The girl whimpered again from the movement but quickly quieted as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder. She fumbled for the stirrup, stiffly mounting the mare and finding the other stirrup with her foot before motioning for Jack to hand the girl back to her. 'Sssssh, we've got you.' She assured her as Jack tried to lift her as carefully as possible onto the horse. The girl looked up at her as she held her in her arms, Jessie bundled up tightly in blankets that only her face was visible. 'I've got you honey.'

Jack grabbed the mare's leadrope, looking around at the swirling snowstorm. A horrible realization flooded through him. He didn't know what way the ranch was, not in this blinding blizzard and there was no way of getting help. In this blizzard there was no getting word to anyone on the walkie-talkie and no one had any chance of coming to find them even if he was able to try and get help. He never had felt so alone, so helpless. Lisa and Jessie were relying on him. Their lives were in his hands. He looked back at Lisa, the woman cradling Jessie in her arms like a new-born baby. They had to get her back quickly but he had no idea which way to go. They were lost.

Warrior snorted, feeling Jack's tension and walked over to him, nudging him. Jack patted him, looking into the storm. Something was wrong. Didn't he know what way to go? He nudged him, pulling on the short rope that stopped him from going far from the buckskin gelding beside him. He knew the way, even if he didn't.

'Jack, let Warrior lead.' Jessie barely whispered, her voice so low that Lisa only just managed to make out what she was saying. 'He knows the way.'

Lisa looked over at Jack, he hadn't heard what the girl had said. 'Jack!' She shouted above the wind to catch his attention. He turned to her, coming over closer so she didn't have to shout. 'Jessie said to let Warrior lead. He knows the way back to the ranch.'

'Are you sure Jessie?' He asked the girl, hope flooding through him.

The girl nodded. 'He will lead us back to Heartland. Trust him.'

Did he really have any choice? It was starting to go black as night began to fall, they had to get back as soon as they could. 'I trust him.' He found himself saying, turning back to the stallion. He loosened the rope from his saddle horn, tying it to the gelding's halter instead so the stallion could lead them. He grabbed Lisa's horses leadrope so that he could lead her and tied it to his saddle then turned to the stallion. Warrior snorted softly as he stood beside him, patting him. He sniffed his hands, he could feel the stallion snort from the air rushing over his gloves. He patted him again. 'Lead us home boy.'

The stallion pawed the ground, anxious to get moving as he turned to his gelding and mounted. 'Go on boy.' Jack urged, taking hold of the gelding's reins in one hand and holding up the lantern in the other. The stallion started forward, his gelding following and Lisa's mare coming up beside. He glanced down at the ground, barely able to see the mountain lion keeping pace with his horse. Jessie certainly had a lot of explaining to do. That was a wild animal, not a house pet. Surprisingly, neither of the horses were at all worried about the cougar at their feet, another fact that bewildered him. What was the go with the mountain lion?

Lisa looked down at the girl as the horses trudged through the storm, Jessie's brown eyes looking up into hers. _Oh Jessie honey. _The girl's eyelids flickered, she was trying desperately to stay awake. How long had she been curled up beside her stallion trying to keep warm? Why hadn't she just come back to Heartland instead of staying out with this storm coming? What had happened? The girl closed her eyes, she waited for a moment to see if she would open them again of her own accord but the girl didn't. She shook her gently, waking her. 'Jessie, I know you're tired and you want to sleep but you can't honey. You need to stay awake.'

Jessie nodded, hearing her words faintly. She knew Lisa was right, she knew herself that to survive she had to stay awake but her body was screaming for her to sleep. _Must. Not. Sleep. _She told herself, trying to think of things to keep her mind off her desperate need for rest. 'Talk to me Lisa. Your talking could keep anyone awake.'

Lisa chuckled, knowing that despite the severity of their situation Jessie was trying her hardest to put a smile on her face. 'What do you want to talk about?'

'Anything.'

'Okay then.' She thought for a moment. 'How come you're worried about a mountain lion and are making us cart her along?'

'I knew you'd ask that.' She sighed, knowing that it was time to come clean about Cougar. 'I rescued her as a little kitten, she was barely bigger then my hand when I found her. I raised her on a bottle, she's been with me ever since.'

'You've kept her hidden all this time?'

Jessie nodded. 'I had to keep her a secret. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her if people found out. But now you guys know and-'

'Sssssh, you can't get worked up honey.' She interrupted her. It wouldn't help her getting worked up into a panic, she needed to stay calm. 'Let's talk about something else, shall we?'

'Okay.' She blinked the snowflakes out of her eyes, trying to huddle up closer to her. There were many things she wanted to ask her, many questions that needed answers but nothing was making sense to her in her foggy-minded state. 'Sing to me.'

'Sing?' The girl nodded. 'What do you want me to sing?'

'Anything.'

Jack glanced over at Lisa as he heard the woman start to sing an old country song to the girl, his face sober. Lisa was trying hard to keep her awake, he had heard their discourse but Jessie was struggling to stay with them. If she fell asleep, she would slip into unconsciousness as her body temperature went down further. They would lose her. There was no way they could help her if she went that far. _Don't you dare die on us Jessie. _He thought, looking at her. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. What a terrible run of luck she had as of late with everything that had happened to her and now this into the bargain. When would she catch a break? He looked back at Warrior as the stallion led them on through the storm, his rump barely visible in the swirling, blinding snow. He was their only hope.

* * *

Amy peered out into the blinding snow from the kitchen window, cold fear snatching at her heart. They should have been back hours ago, it was almost night and still there was no sign of them. She heard footsteps coming up behind her, turning to see Caleb entering the kitchen. 'Still nothing.'

'They'll be okay.' He tried to assure her, placing his hand on her shoulder. 'Jack is made of steel and both Jessie and Lisa aren't shrinking violets. If anyone can make it through this, it's them.'

Ty chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, his eyes blazing as he saw Caleb with his hand on Amy. Caleb saw the look he shot him, quickly removing his hand from Amy's shoulder and excusing himself on the pretence he was going to go check on the stock. Amy looked at him then turned back to the window as Caleb left to go to the barn. 'Any sign of them?'

'Can't see a blooming thing in this snow.' She remarked coldly. 'They should have been back hours ago. It's almost night.'

'They'll be back.'

'I just feel so helpless, knowing they're out there and there's nothing I can do.' She sighed as she sank to a seat at the table. 'I want to do something, I need to do something.'

'You can do something.' Lou interrupted, walking into the kitchen with her hands full of empty plates from the early dinner they had taken. 'We can wash up.'

'I don't feel like washing up.'

She placed them down loudly in the sink, causing Amy and Ty to jump. 'We're going to wash up regardless of how you feel. Grampa and Lisa aren't going to need to come back to a dirty kitchen and dining room and it'll give us something to do while we wait.' She turned back to the dining room. 'Mallory, you can come help too.'

'I was just reading about a person who got lost in a blizzard.' Mallory begrudgingly left her laptop and walked in, grabbing a towel from the rack as Lou started to wash the dishes. 'They didn't find him till two years later and-'

'Mallory, don't you ever know when to keep your mouth shut?' Amy snapped. 'Grampa, Lisa and Jessie are stuck out there in the middle of one of the worst blizzards I can remember, goodness knows where and you come in here talking about trash like that. Where is your brain sometimes?'

'Amy!' Lou grouched, glaring at her as Mallory shrank back in surprise. 'We all might be worried about them but fighting isn't going to do anyone any good. Apologise to each other, now.'

'Sorry.'

'Sorry.'

'That's better.' Lou turned to Mallory. 'Mallory, please think before you speak in future. You do have a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.'

'Like all the time.' Amy added.

Mallory rolled her eyes. 'Sorry. I guess I know when I've been told.'

Lou sighed as Mallory stalked off, her bedroom door closing with a loud slam. The last thing they needed was to start arguing, tensions were high enough as it was but to have everyone under the same roof at each other's throats was not how she expected to be spending the evening. She turned back to Amy. She knew how she felt, she was worried for them too but taking it out on other people wasn't fair. 'They'll come back before you know it, I'm sure of it.'

'What if they don't?' Amy got back up, walking to the window without another word. Her eyes misted, thinking of them out in the storm. What if they didn't come back? By the time the blizzard cleared enough for people to go out to search for them there would be no point. 'They have to come back.' She whispered. 'They have to.'

* * *

Jack and Lisa's horses trudged on, following the stallion. Night fell, everything was black instead of a blinding white. The only light came from Jack's lantern, even it was snatched away by the storm before its light traveled a few feet. Neither of them had any idea if they were headed the right way, their faith and trust in the horse leading them. They had no other choice. If they didn't follow him there was no way they would survive. Warrior was their last hope.

Lisa looked down, trying to see the girl in the little light that Jack's lanturn offered. 'Jessie, are you awake?'

'Mmmmmm.'

'Jessie honey, you need to wake up.' She started to panic slightly at the girls sleepy reply and she shook her gently. 'Jessie, you can't sleep.'

Jack shorted the rope that Lisa's mare was on, bringing her closer to the gelding so he could look at the girl. 'Lisa, is she awake?'

'I'm trying to keep her awake.' She shook her again, focing the girl to open her eyes. 'I'm sorry honey, you can't sleep.'

'I. Know.' Jessie mumbled, her lips numb from the cold. 'Must. Stay. Awake.'

Lisa pulled the blanket over the girls mouth and nose, trying to cover her face better then it had been. 'Hang on honey, you can make it. It's not much further.' She hoped she was right for a faint flicker of hope crackled in the girls eyes. 'Your going to make it Jessie. Promise me you're going to make it.'

'I. Promise.'

'What do you want me to sing next?' She asked, her voice raspy from the cold but if her slight discomfort kept the girl awake it was worth the sacrifice. 'I've sung everything off the top of my head.'

'I. Don't. Care.'

'Nursery rhymes?'

'Yeah.'

Jack couldn't help but chuckle slightly as Lisa started to sing 'Twinkle Twinkle' to the girl in an effort to keep her awake. Watching her with the girl reminded him just how much Lisa loved her. He could see it in her eyes as she sang to her. She would do anything for her, even so far to sing little kids songs to her.

Suddenly Warrior stopped with a snort, pawing the ground. Jack's gelding stopped behind him, Jack halting Lisa's mare quickly. Something was wrong. 'I'll see what's wrong.' He exclaimed to Lisa as he dismounted, holding onto the rope to lead him to Warrior. The stallion snorted as he brought the light up to him. 'What's wrong Warrior?'

The stallion nickered, putting his head down and he followed the stallion's gaze. They had come to a closed gate, that was why the stallion had stopped. He lifted the lanturn to it, looking for the latch to open it as he tried to think what gate it was. It was one on Heartland, that was for certain but what one? He opened it, latching it back to let the other horses through and mounted again. There was no point in closing it, all the stock were down in the pasture next to the barn and he knew for certain it wasn't one of those gates.

'Why. We. Stop?'

Lisa looked down at Jessie as the girl's question reached her ears. 'There's a gate honey, Jack had to open it.'

'We. Close. Home. Then?'

'Yes, we're getting closer to home now honey.' She replied, noting that the girl had called Heartland 'home'. Her mare moved forward again, Jack guiding her with a short lead. 'It won't be much further, you just have to stay awake sweetie.'

'I. Know.'

'How is she?' Jack asked, trying to hear their conversation over the roar of the wind but unless Lisa was shouting he couldn't hear her. 'What's happening?'

'She's still awake.'

'Is she getting worse?'

'She's holding her own.' It was hard to tell really, the girl was really trying hard to stay awake. That was a good sign at least. 'How much further?'

'I don't know. Can't be much further now.'

They continued on, Jack having to swap from a lantern to a torch that gave a fainter light when the kerosene gave out. His gelding stumbled again, the horses were exhausted. Utterly spent. Warrior kept leading them on though, one hoof in front of the other. How much longer until they reached the ranch? Neither Jack nor Lisa knew.

Warrior snorted again, flicking his ears back and forward as he lifted his head up. They were close now, he could smell smoke coming from the chimney of the house on the wind. A new surge of energy flooded through him and he hurried on, forcing the horses to keep pace with him. They were almost there.

Jack felt the lead between Warrior and his gelding go slack again and pulled his horse up, Lisa's mare stopping beside him. 'I'll see what's wrong.' He shouted, dismounting. Carefully, holding onto the rope he walked to the stallion and looked for the reason why he had stopped. Another gate, but this one was one he knew. It was the gate to the house yard. 'Lisa, we're back. We've made it.' Quickly he opened the gate, following beside Warrior as they walked to the front door. 'Hand me Jessie.'

Jessie moaned as she felt him taking her off the horse, mumbling incoherently. She blinked, trying to figure out what was going on. Where were they? Had they made it?'

'Ssssh, sssh. You're okay.' Her head flopped uncontrollably against his shoulder, the girl not even having the strength to lift her head. 'I've got you. We're back at Heartland. We've made it.'

Lisa quickly dismounted, looking at Jessie as they headed onto the porch. The girl was still, limp in Jack's arms as he carried her and she quickly got the door for Jack.

'They're here!'

A flurry of people rushed at them as they walked inside, Jack quickly calming them down at taking control of the situation. 'Ty, Caleb, take care of the horses please. Be careful of the mountain lion-'

'Mallory.' Jessie mumbled. 'Cougar.'

Jack frowned, trying to make sense of what she was saying. 'Mallory, you know anything about her mountain lion.'

'Yeah. I've been looking after her for months.'

He didn't bother asking how or questioning her. Jessie was more important. 'Okay, you go bring her in and take care of her. Amy, Lou, you're going to need to help Lisa change Jessie into dry clothes. We need to get her warmed up.'

'Let's get you to Mallory's room.' Lisa caught the look in the girls eyes as she carried her down the hallway, Amy and Lou following her. She didn't want them seeing her scars. 'Lou, Amy, I can take care of getting her changed. Can you go move Jessie's bed away from the fireplace? She can't be warmed up too quickly because it will shock her body.' They nodded, heading back out and she saw Jessie visibly relax with relief. Gently she began to unwarp the blankets from around her, pausing to stroke her cold cheek gently when the girl whimpered in pain. 'It's okay honey, you're going to be okay.'


	66. Chapter 31-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi folks!**

**Update time! There's only 6 chapters left till the end of this story in the Jessie Saga but you'll all be pleased to know that I am now writing up chapter 52 of the next story! Woohoo! It's my plan to try and finish it before I start uploading but I'll have to wait and see what happens. If I don't finish by the end of my uploading Old Demons, Uncertain Futures I'll be sticking to a tight once weekly uploading schedule until I do. I'm really excited to share with you all the next story in this Saga, I hope you will all enjoy it as much as this one.**

**In this chapter we learn a little more of Lisa's past *winks* and have a decent amount of quality Jisa time. I really enjoyed writing this chapter with the two of them, I think it shows too. **

**The song used at the end is I'll Stand By You, I don't own the lyrics or claim too. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The house was quiet and still, the clock softly ticking by the minutes of the early morning. A gentle glow flickered from the fireplace, bathing the room in a soft orange and red light. Outside, the storm howled and roared but inside it was warm and bright. Cougar lay on the hearth beside the fire, flicking her tail gently as she purred with contentment. Everything was peaceful, a calm inside a raging storm.

Lisa looked down at Jessie, glancing over across at Jack who was still awake too. They'd taken up a bed on the floor in front of the fire now that Jessie had started to warm up and the heat wasn't a shock to her body. The girl was sleeping peacefully between them, wrapped up in blankets to keep her warm. She too had blankets wrapped around her, sitting up as she kept a careful vigil over the girl.

It was Jack who finally broke the silence, looking down at the child. 'Her breathing is stronger.'

'She's warming up too.' She replied, gently touching the girl's forehead. Her skin was warmer, not quite as warm as it should be yet but a remarkable improvement on how she had been when they'd found her stranded in the snow. Carefully she slipped out from under the blankets, moving over closer to Jack so they could talk without disturbing the girl. Jack smiled as she came over, placing his arm around her as she leant against him. 'What do you think? Will she be okay?'

'I think she'll be fine, she's strong and she's showing improvement rapidly. The only thing I think we need to be concerned about now that she's out of considerable danger is the possibility of frostbite.' He looked back at the sleeping girl, content to just sit and watch her sleep. They had come so close to losing her again, everything seemed to be trying to get in the way of her having a part in their lives. If she had been out much longer in the storm- He tried not to think of it. Jessie was okay, and she was going to be okay now. 'We'll need to keep a close eye on her for the next couple of days though.'

'I don't think I'm going to let her out of my sight again.' She sighed, her head resting against his shoulder. Jessie looked so peaceful, so beautiful as she lay sleeping in the firelight. After everything she had been through, everything they had been through together how could she say goodbye? They had both risked their lives for her, and they would gladly do it again. Lisa loved her with her whole heart and she knew that Jack cared for the girl just as much as her. 'What are we going to do if they say no Jack? How can we say goodbye? Jessie almost died twice today because she doesn't want to go to that foster home, are we partly responsible for that? Is it her yearning to stay here that caused her to run away?'

Jack kissed her head gently, his arms wrapped around her as he rested his head on hers. 'Lisa, we cross that bridge if it comes to it. There is no sense in borrowing trouble by thinking of what if-s. If they decide that our request is denied, we will get through this just as we have gotten through hard times before. We go on, we move forward. Only Jessie knows why she ran away, until she tells us we won't know.'

'I just want to know that she's safe and happy Jack, even if she isn't with us.' Her eyes glistened with tears in the firelight. 'Maybe we should have told her that we're trying to get her guardianship. Maybe she wouldn't have run away if she knew that we want her back.'

'But what if we tell her and they say no?'

'What if we don't tell her? She's going to run again Jack if Clint tries to force her to go to this foster home. Maybe she won't be so lucky next time.' Her voice choked up slightly on the last sentence. Seeing Jessie like that in the snow, pale and helpless- It brought back memories of another girl she'd had in her life. She couldn't bear it if she lost Jessie. Jessie meant the world to her, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose her too. 'I just want her to be safe, to be happy. To have people who love her and would do anything for her.' She did, she loved her with her whole heart. She would do anything for her. 'What kind of life will she have in foster care Jack? We could give her so much, so much more than anything that kind of life could give her.'

Jack didn't reply directly to her, instead just continuing to hold her as silence descended upon them. After the longest time, he found himself speaking again. 'Lisa, we've done the best we can. There is nothing more we can do until we know what the decision they have made is.'

'If they say no, I'm going to fight it Jack. I can't let her go. Not now. Not after everything we've been through. Jessie loves us, she loves being here. She belongs here. I'd do anything it takes for her to be able to stay. Jessie deserves a good life, to have the life that she's never had.' The girls words from their conversation that morning repeated over and over in her mind. Everything Jessie longed for, yearned for was right here. 'You know what she said to me this morning, before Clint arrived?' He shook his head. 'She said 'I just want to not be strong anymore. I just want this pain to go away. I want to be happy.' Jack, she's so broken and hurt inside. This life is what she longs to have. To have a family, a house that she can call home. She poured her heart out to me when she finally spoke this morning. She saw what Cindy had, the way her grandmother loves her and she knows that she'll never have that. Jessie is crying out for affection, for belonging, for love. It's the only thing that she has to live for. She has nothing else.'

'Lisa, are you okay?' Jack asked gently as she began to cry and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. This wasn't just about the girl, it went much deeper. When she had been speaking it was like she had stopped talking about Jessie and was talking about herself, not the girl. Lisa shook her head, and he held her tighter as she sobbed gently. _Lisa, oh beautiful. It's okay. It's okay sweetheart. _He'd seen her close to tears a few times, had seen her cry too but this was something else. This wasn't something he had seen before. She'd never been this open, this vulnerable in front of him. 'Lisa, this isn't about Jessie is it honey?'

She shook her head again. 'I've been where she is Jack, I can remember feeling how she feels now like it was yesterday. Everything she said to me today brought me back to when I was young, reminding me of my own broken childhood. The cry of a child wanting to be loved breaks my heart, because for as long as I can remember all I ever wanted was to be loved.'

'Oh Lisa.' He whispered gently into her hair as he kissed her again. She had never revealed much about her past to him, never spoke of it to anyone if he came to think of it. All he knew about her was that her mother had died when she was young and she'd lost her father a few years back. She seemed so strong, so confident. It had never occurred to him that life for her was anything but childish games compared to his own upbringing. He didn't know what to say, what could he say to what she'd revealed?

'When I look at Jessie, I see myself in her eyes.' Lisa continued, her voice wavering between strong and confident and completely breaking down. 'After my mother died I felt so lost, so alone. I had my father, but I didn't really have him, if you know what I mean. He was always so busy working that he never had any time for me. It didn't make things any easier that my sister was his favorite either. I always felt so out of place, so unwanted. I'd try and do everything I could to please him, to earn his love but nothing I did was ever enough. I gave him everything I had, I tried to show him I loved him but he never seemed to acknowledge my attempts. All I remember wanting was to be loved and I was never good enough for him.'

She paused for a moment, gathering strength from Jack's strong arms holding her. 'I might have had a father growing up but he wasn't the kind of father I longed for. In reality, I was just as much an orphan as Jessie is. I had no one I could really count on, except for my aunt who was the only person who showed any care for me. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be who I am today. I don't want Jessie to live the way I did, to have no one there for her. I want to change her future, I want to be a part of her future. I want to give her everything I never had when I was her age but I'm scared that I'm not good enough for her.'

Jack looked down at her, the woman falling silent again as she gazed at the child. 'You are Lisa.' He replied softly. 'You are good enough for her and you are good enough for me too. You don't have to worry about that. Jessie loves you, I can see it whenever she is around you. Her eyes sparkle, her smiles light up the room. You mean everything to her. I wouldn't be surprised if she ran away just so that she could stay here to be with you. She might be scared of going to the foster home but she could just have easily run off weeks ago and never looked back. She didn't though, because she had a reason not to. That reason was you. I could see it in her eyes when you were holding her on the horse. She loves you so much. You never have to worry about being good enough for her or me, because you are. You are kind-hearted, gentle, compassionate. Everything she needs in a person in her life.' He smiled as he cradled her face in his hands. 'Everything I could ever ask for in a woman too.'

'Do you mean that?' She asked timidly, her voice breaking. 'Am I good enough for you?'

'Yes, Lisa Stillman, you are.' He replied, her vulnerability almost making him cry. She had carried this burden inside her all her life, questioning if she was good enough. She was. She was good enough. She was everything he ever wanted. The sun, the moon and the stars. 'You are good enough for me.'

A soft moan from Jessie broke their tender moment up as Lisa quickly composed herself and was at the girls side in a moment. Jessie was awake, her eyes searching the room as she gently placed her hand on her shoulder. 'It's okay Jessie, it's okay. I'm here.'

'Lisa.' Tears ran down her cheeks. 'It hurts so bad.'

'What hurts honey?' She asked urgently, fear clutching her heart. Had the girl hurt herself and it slipt passed her notice? 'What hurts?'

'My feet and my legs, my hands. My ribs too.' She bit her lip, trying to hold back another sob. 'It feels like a million pins and needles are poking me.'

Jack came over beside Lisa, gently lifting the girls arms out from under the blankets so he could look at her hands. They were red and warm, the girl wincing in pain when he touched them. 'They're thawing out honey, they're a bit frostbitten. They're not blistering yet though, that's a good sign sweetheart.'

'I thought so.' Jessie whimpered, feeling so extreamly stupid. Why had she ever thought running off was a good idea? She should have just sucked it up and got over it and gone with him instead of running away and ending up like this, a complete invilid again. She felt so embarrassed, they must think her an absolute idiot. 'I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have been out there in the first place.'

'Your not an idiot Jessie.' Lisa gently reprimanded her. 'Don't say you are honey.'

'I feel like one.'

'Your not sweetie.' Jack agreed, placing the blanket over the girls arms again. Carefully he took the blankets off her legs, the girls feet just as red and swollen as her hands. It wasn't any surprise that she was in pain. 'I'm going to go get you something to help you with the pain ok?'

Jessie nodded. 'Thank you.'

Lisa brushed the hair out of the girls eyes, caressing her cheek tenderly with her fingers. She was relieved to see Jessie looking better, color returning to her cheeks. 'You had me so scared darling, why did you have to run away like that?'

'Because I don't want to leave here.' She whispered, her voice crackling with emotion and pain. 'I love it here Lisa, I've never been happier in my entire life then I have been here. I just couldn't leave with Clint and go to a place that I'll never belong in.' She blinked for a moment, biting her lip. Could she say what she wanted to say? 'Lisa, please, don't make them make me go away. I want to stay here. I want to stay with you and Jack.'

She felt her eyes watering again with Jessie's plaintive plea. 'I want you to stay too sweetheart but it's not up to me or Jack. It's up to the authorities.'

'But would you really want me?'

'Of course we do.' Lisa touched the girls cheek gently again. Jessie needed to know the truth, regardless of how things might turn out. 'Honey, a couple of weeks ago Jack and I applied for joint guardianship of you sweetheart so that you wouldn't have to leave.'

'You-' Jessie paused for a moment. 'You never said anything. Why? I thought you and Jack wanted me to leave. I thought that was why Clint came early. I thought I'd done something wrong.'

'Jack and I had nothing to do with Clint turning up and you could never do anything wrong that would make us have you leave.' She gently assured her. 'We didn't say anything because we were worried if we did and they say no that you'd be devastated and we wanted to spare you that.'

'They said no?' Her eyes looked up at her, searching.

'They haven't told us their decision yet, we're still waiting to hear back from them. Till they decide, it still stands that you have to be in foster care. It's the law.'

'The law is stupid.'

Lisa chuckled softly, the tension of the conversation easing a little bit. 'Yes honey, I couldn't agree more with you.'

'But what happens now?'

'We have to wait. There's nothing more we can do.'

'And I still have to go to the foster home?'

'Unless we hear back from them before, I'm afraid so.'

'I guessed.' Jessie bit her lip again. It certainly was a lot to digest in a short span of time. 'I think I'll be able to survive a small stint away but I won't be too happy about it.'

'Here you go Jessie.' Jack came back in, sitting down beside her. Gently he and Lisa placed another pillow under her head, propping her up so she didn't choke. He handed the cup to Lisa. 'I think you're better at this than me. Jessie will get a bath if I try and give it to her.'

Lisa rolled her eyes, taking the cup and placing it to the girls lips. 'Slowly Jessie, don't gulp it.'

'Ugh, that tastes awful.' The girl complained after taking a sip. 'It's horrible.'

'Afraid so. Sorry.' He watched Lisa giving the medicine to the girl, she was so gentle and patient with her. 'It'll help ease the pain though.'

'How long does it take to kick in?' Jessie asked as she finished the cup, grimacing from the taste. 'It's almost as bad as Robert's coffee was.'

'It won't take long.' He assured her. 'Are you warm enough?'

'Yeah, I think so.' She looked around, as if searching for something. 'Where's Cougar?'

'She's right here honey.' The mountain lion padded over to the girl upon hearing her call her name and nudged her gently with her nose. The girl smiled as the cat licked her face, Cougar purring loudly. 'She's been sleeping at your feet the whole time.'

'She used to do that all the time, when I was on the run.' Jessie wanted to pat her but a smile at the cat had to suffice instead. 'Cougar saved my life more than I care to remember. Both her and Warrior.'

'She probably saved your life again today.' Jack interrupted, taking the empty cup. 'If it wasn't for Warrior and her keeping you warm I doubt you would have made it till we found you. You were very lucky.'

'I know.' Her face sobered. 'I won't run away again, I promise. I'm sorry for causing you both so much trouble. It was never my intention for all this to happen. I thought by running away I wouldn't have to leave, now look at me. Stuck with frostbite. Lovely.'

'Just don't do it again Jessie. I highly doubt Lisa would handle it.' He winked at her but there was some truth in his statement. He had seen how close to breaking she had come when they were looking for her. He glanced over at the clock, it was almost two in the morning. 'You need to get some sleep Jessie, you'll feel better in the morning.'

'Only if Lisa sings to me.'

Lisa chuckled, a smile across her face as she snuggled down beside her, taking her into her arms. 'What do you want me to sing?'

'I'll Stand By You? I like that one, I heard it from Mallory playing music on her ipod the other day.'

'Okay, sure.' She started to sing softly, her rich voice comforting the girl. **Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes, come on and come to me now. Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through cause I've seen the dark side too. When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do. Nothing you confess could make me love you less. **Jessie closed her eyes, letting her body relax as she listened to her sing. **I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you. So if you're mad, get mad. Don't hold it all inside, come on and talk to me now. Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too. Well, I'm a lot like you. When you're standing at the crossroads and don't know which path to choose, Let me come alone 'cause even if your wrong I'll stand by you. **She smiled as she looked down at her, the girl already almost asleep before she'd made it halfway through the song. **I'll stand by you, wont let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you. Take me in, into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you, I'll stand by you. And when, when the night falls on you, baby. Your feeling all alone, you won't be on your own. I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you. ** She kept singing till the song was finished, Jessie sound asleep in her embrace. She looked at Jack, he had a smile on his face as he looked at her. She smiled. 'What?'

'You and Jessie together are really something.' He replied, watching them together warmed his heart. Anyone could see they were meant for each other, they both loved each other dearly. Lisa looked so beautiful in the firelight, sitting with the sleeping child in her arms. Jessie mightn't have her mother around anymore but Lisa was sure stepping up to the role. She needed someone too, someone she could look up to as a mother. 'It's so beautiful watching you two together.'

Lisa blushed, looking down at Jessie. The girl was off in dreamland again, her chest rising and falling rhythmically as she slept. She stroked her cheek gently, overwhelming love for the girl flooding her heart. The girl was okay, she was safe and she was with her for now. She kissed her head gently, slipping out from under her and lying her down on her bed again. 'Sleep well honey, I love you.'


	67. Chapter 32-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys!**

**Update time! This chapter is shorter so apologies for that. The next one will be longer. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me!**

* * *

**Chapter 32.0**

The blizzard died out in the early hours of the morning, the sun rising on a crystal white landscape covered in a thick blanket of snow. Everything was white, the ground, the trees, the buildings. It looked so beautiful, if that beauty didn't come with such a cost. Jack, Lisa and Jessie all could have lost their lives the night before in the storm, they ha.d been lucky to make it through back to Heartland.

School was obviously out of the equation for the two girls since there was no way anyone was going anywhere till the roads had been cleared which was going to take most of the day at best. When Mallory and Amy had emerged from their rooms, Lisa and Jack were still sleeping in the living room, falling asleep after keeping close vigil over Jessie all night. Quietly they helped themselves to some breakfast, giving some to Lou when she joined them and they took up a seat at the kitchen table to eat so they didn't disturb them.

It was Lisa who woke first, teased back to reality by the soft chatter of people talking in the kitchen and she sat up with a soft yawn. Gently she covered the girl again with the blankets, having moved them off her so she could get up since she had slept by her side for the night. Jessie was still asleep and as she glanced over at Jack on the couch she could see he was asleep too. He was exhausted, she could tell. Quietly she left the room, heading into the kitchen to join Mallory, Amy and Lou. 'Morning guys.' She whispered as she walked in, glancing at the clock. It was almost ten in the morning. They whispered a greeting back to her as she went to the kettle to prepare herself a cup of coffee.

'How's Jessie this morning?' Lou asked, handing her an empty mug as she grabbed herself another piece of toast.

'She's still sleeping but she's improving.'

'I don't get why she would do something so stupid to get caught in a storm like that.' Mallory remarked as she shuffled the cards her and Amy were playing a game with. 'Why was she even out there to begin with?'

'She ran away.' Lisa poured the hot water into her mug and took a place at the table across from them. 'She doesn't want to go to the foster home so when Clint arrived yesterday she panicked and took off.'

'Can't say I blame her.' Amy sympathised as she looked at the cards Mallory had given her. 'Jessie's been through a terrible time, it's no surprise that she doesn't want to leave here.'

'Have you heard if they've made a decision about if you and Grampa get her guardianship or not?' Lou questioned as she took the last empty seat at the table. 'Surely they'd have made up their minds by now.'

She shook her head. 'We're still waiting and until they make a decision Jessie has to be in foster care.' Her shoulders slumped as she sighed. 'It's going to be so hard for her if they don't come through before Clint comes again. There's nothing we can do about it either, the authorities were already lenient in letting her stay here this long they won't go changing their ruling now. Regardless, she has to go to foster care by the seven-teenth, it was the date agreed upon when they let Jessie stay.'

'It just doesn't seem very fair.' Mallory commented, placing a Uno card down on the pile. 'Your turn Amy.'

'No, your right. It's not fair.' Lisa agreed as she placed her mug down. 'It's not fair for her at all but laws are laws, even if we don't like them very much.'

'We've almost finished with her room.' Amy interrupted, changing the subject as she played the game with Mallory. 'There isn't much left that needs to be done now is there Lou?'

'No, everything is pretty well in place. We just need to give it a coat of paint and finish the last few things off and then its done.'

'We can't have Jessie around though while it's getting painted if it's to be a surprise.' Mallory picked another card to place on the pile. 'So how can we finish it off if she's still around?'

'Let me figure that out, once I know what's happening with her.' Lisa replied, standing up. 'I'm going to go see if she's awake, excuse me.'

Quietly she walked back into the room, smiling as she saw the mountain lion lying next to the girl where she had been, her head resting on the girl's chest. She still didn't quite know what to make of this bizarre occurrence but they certainly seemed to be close to each other. Cougar was purring like a kitten, her eyes blinking sleepingly in contentment as she looked up at her.

'Cougar, you're squishing me.' Jessie declared, waking up to the lion sleeping half on her. Cougar purred louder, licking her face as she tried to push her away. 'Cougar, it's too early to wake me. Let me sleep.' She moaned, closing her eyes again. The mountain lion purred louder, snuggling up to her face and nudging her with her damp nose. She squealed softly as the cat effectively ended all ideas of getting back to sleep with her wet nose. 'Alright, alright. You can come under the blankets.' The cat purred louder as the girl lifted the blanket with her elbow, winching as it touched her painful hands. Cougar crawled down under them, resting her head on the girls thigh as she got herself comfortable. 'You woke me up for that?' She complained, looking at her. Cougar purred louder and she rolled her eyes. 'Typical cat.'

Lisa couldn't help the smile on her face. Jessie was just too cute as she tried to get back to sleep but the cat wasn't about to let that happen. She came over to them, kneeling down beside her as Jessie looked her direction. 'You're finally awake I see.'

'Yeah, thanks to her.' She shot the mountain lion a dirty look. 'I was enjoying my sleep.'

'How are you feeling?'

'Better.' Jessie yawned again, trying to stretch. 'Can I get up now?'

'Just because you're feeling better doesn't mean you're out of the woods missy.' She playfully tapped her on the nose and the girl giggled. 'Let me have a look at your hands.'

With an exaggerated eye roll she begrudgingly let her check her over, wincing as Lisa moved her fingers. 'They're a bit sore.'

'Frostbite does that.' The girls hands were still red and warm but her skin hadn't started to blister which was a very good thing. It meant that the frostbite was only mild and not more severe like they had been afraid of. 'Can you move your fingers on your own?' The girl demonstrated that she could, grimacing slightly from the pain however. 'Alright, that's enough.'

'Are you going to make me go see the doctor again?'

'Should I?'

'It'd be good punishment. You know how much I hate doctors.'

Lisa chuckled. Yes, Jessie didn't like anything at all to do with hospitals or doctors. 'Well, you'll be relieved to know that until the roads get cleared from the snow you won't be going anywhere. I will ring up Barbra though and ask for some advice for you though.' She tucked the girls fringe back behind her ear. 'You really have to look out for yourself and start looking after yourself honey. I don't like seeing you like this anymore then you like being like this.'

'I hate it.'

'Well, I can say I hate it too then.'

'Can I get up and about? I'm already going crazy being stuck here.'

'Slow down Jessie, slow down.' She shook her head. Nothing kept her down for long, unless it was her own demons in her mind. 'I need to check your feet too but you're going to be staying in bed for today. You're getting over hypothermia and frostbite, you're going to rest.'

'Ugh.' Jessie sighed, rolling her eyes. 'How thrilling.'

'Hey, I wouldn't be complaining you. Things could have turned out a whole lot worse.'

'I know, I know.'

'Can a guy get some sleep around here without you two cackling like a pair of hens?'

'Sorry Jack.' Jessie apologised.

'Hi Sleepyhead.' Lisa smirked teasingly, looking over at him. 'I was wondering if I'd have to get Mallory in here to get you up.'

'Well, you don't. You two effectively solved that.' Jack got up and came over, kneeling down beside the girl. 'You feeling better?'

'A bit. Lisa said I'm stuck on bedrest for the day still.' She stuck her tongue out at her defiantly. 'Not fair.'

'You need to rest Jessie, so I'm siding with Lisa on this one. Your staying put till we say otherwise.'

'Spoilsport.'

'Yeah yeah, I am.' He looked at her feet then covered her legs up with the blanket again. 'You want something to eat now?'

'I'm not really hungry.'

'Your going to eat Jessie.' Lisa replied firmly but not harshly. 'You need to keep your strength up. How about Jack makes some of his stew up for you?'

'I guess I don't have much of a choice.' Jessie sighed in defeat, secretly enjoying however being slightly difficult with them. What else was she going to do to amuse herself? 'Fine.'

'Good girl.'

'He's here.' Lou announced, walking in with the phone. Jack looked up and she motioned to the phone mouthing 'Clint' to let him know who it was. 'I'll put him on.'

'Morning Clint.' Jack stood up as he took the phone, glancing back down at Jessie as he walked out of the room to speak with him in private. 'I was about to ring you-'

'Guess he'll be shipping me out on the next plane after all the trouble I've caused.' Jessie looked down at the blankets then at Cougar snoozing peacefully beside her. 'What are you guys going to want to do with my girl?'

Lisa shrugged, schooching over next to her. Jessie sat up, learning against her as she placed her arm around her. 'I have got no idea honestly. Technically, Cougar is a wild animal. I don't know what laws there are about keeping big cats in captivity but there's bound to be something.'

'I know. That's why I was trying to keep her existence a secret.' She sighed, looking at the cat. 'I never had these problems when I lived in the mountains by myself. I didn't have to worry about things like this. Cougar isn't a problem but there'll be someone stupid who says she is. She's been hanging around here since I came into the lower country and as far as I know, she's never been a problem.'

'I didn't even know she existed till last night, you certainly kept the secret of her well hidden.'

'I had to, I had no idea how people would react and what chain of events those people finding out might put in motion. The only person who knew of her was Mallory, she looked after her for me while I was unable to.' Jessie rested her head on Lisa's shoulder. 'I don't know what'll happen to her now though. What's going to happen with her?'

'I don't know Jessie but I'm sure something can be figured out.'

'That was Clint.' Jack exclaimed, walking back into the living room. 'He's coming to pick you up tomorrow, if the roads are clear.' He saw the look on her face and placed his hand on her shoulder. 'I'm sorry Jessie.'


	68. Chapter 33-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys!**

**Update time! I'll be posting chapter 34 tomorrow, it connects onto the end of this one so thats why I'll be updating early. We're almost at the end of this story! Only a couple more chapters to go now. The good news is I'm currently writing the next story (title will be revealed at the end of this update) and am on chapter 54 of that now. I can't wait to share it with you all, Jessie has had a rough time but things are going to start looking up for her. Its not going to be easy for her, there will be twists and unexpected turns (of course there has to be lol) but life is going to be a bit gentler on our girl. Heck, I'm the writer and even I have come to that conclusion :) lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 33.0**

'You look like you're a million miles away.' Ty commented to Jessie the next morning, walking in from outside to grab himself a drink. The girl didn't bother to turn around to face him as she sat at the kitchen table staring out the window. He headed to the fridge, grabbing himself out a bottle of orange juice and a cup then took a seat at the table 'Something on your mind?'

'Round three of goodbyes a good enough answer? Clint is coming in a couple hours to pick me up, again.' She sighed heavily, placing her chin down on her crossed arms. 'I guess I should be used to it by now.' Cougar padded over from her spot by the fire and rubbed up against her, the girl placing her hand on the cats fur automatically to pat her. 'I've had a lot of experience with them but they don't seem to be getting any easier.' Her shoulders slumped as she looked down at the cat. 'If anything they keep getting harder and harder.'

'Especially if you're leaving behind something or someone that you love.'

'Yeah.' Jessie agreed, stroking the mountain lion as it rubbed against her. 'Lisa said she and Jack applied to have guardianship over me, that they're waiting to hear back from the authorities. I just wish I didn't have leave until they decided what they're doing with me.' Ty nodded, listening to her as she continued. 'I don't know what to feel right now. Happy that they at least want me to stay, angry that they didn't try and keep me sooner, sad because I'm leaving? I just feel like my emotions are all over the place again.'

'That's understandable Jessie, you're going through a pretty rough time. It's only natural to feel how you feel.'

'I know, I just wish I didn't feel this torn. It's like my mind is at war with itself.' She sighed again, glancing up at the clock. Lisa was on a call up the hallway that she had been on for the last half-hour and Jack was off somewhere doing something else. Amy and Mallory were in school since the roads had been cleared and they'd already had their goodbyes, again. 'However this time I won't be trying to run away from leaving. Lisa had words with me about my little escapade.'

Ty chuckled. 'She only wants what's best for you. Look what happened.'

'Yeah.' Jessie raised her eyebrows with a sigh. Her hands and feet were still slightly sore and swollen from frostbite but they were much better then they had been the day before. 'I won't be running off in a hurry again, that's for sure. I couldn't do that to Lisa and Jack so I guess I'd better behave myself for a change and do as I'm told. Even if I don't like it very much.'

'It'll only be temporary, you'll be back here before you know it.'

'I hope so.' She huffed, still not convinced. She didn't want to leave but after the trouble she had caused and gotten herself into she thought it best not to rock the boat anymore then she already had. It wouldn't look good for Jack and Lisa either if she pulled another stunt like the one she had, the atorites would say that they had no control over her and it would only make it harder for her to stay. Why hadn't she realised that before? 'I guess you didn't give Lisa that jacket did you?'

'No, I thought you'd want to and with everything that happened I completely forgot about it to be honest.'

'That's fine. I wasn't expecting to run away either. It was sort of a spur-of-the-moment type thing.' She glanced back up at the clock again, wishing that Lisa would hurry up and get off the call she was on. Didn't she realise they only had a little time left before Clint arrived? 'Where is the jacket now?'

'In the barn with your things. Do you want me to bring it over?'

'Thank you.' Jessie sighed again as she stood up, Cougar purring around her legs. 'I guess I'd better go pack, again.'

She headed into the living room as Ty went back outside to the barn, kneeling down beside her suitcase. _When do I get to stop saying goodbye? _She wondered, blinking back tears as she folded up her clothes she had left out under her bed and placed them back inside the bag. _I'm sick of saying goodbye. I could have just left with Clint the other day and had it all over and done with but no, I had to go and pull that stupid stunt that almost got me killed, twice. _Her fingers still protested slightly with pain as she did the zipper on the bag up but she bit her lip and carried on with what she was doing. The pain was a good thing, it meant that her hands hadn't been permanently damaged from the frostbite.

Cougar rubbed up against her, rubbing her chin over her shoulders as she purred loudly. 'Hey, what's up girl?' She cooed softly, placing her bag aside as she took the cat's head in her hands, massaging between her ears. Cougar purred louder, closing her eyes as she leaned against the girl. 'Oh, you big baby.' Jessie chuckled. 'You big giant baby.'

She fell silent again, massaging the cat's head with her thumbs. Cougar's future was in question, no one had any idea what was going to happen with her. She was leaving, there wasn't anyway she could take a big cat like her to the city. It just wouldn't be fair to her and she didn't think the foster careers would be too happy to have a cougar living with them under the same roof. It was just a miracle that Jack was okay with her being around, both he and Lisa had seen the attachment and connection between the two of them. 'What am I going to do with you hey?' The cat purred louder, lying down on her lap and the girl laughed. 'Oh you cheeky thing. That doesn't help at all.'

She heard Ty return and place the wrapped up parcel on the kitchen table but she didn't look up. She was too absorbed in her thoughts about her pet. She'd spoken to Jack the night before about Cougar and he was happy for her to stay but was also looking into the legal side of owning a big cat. She was relieved that he was looking into that for her but at the same time hoped that it would turn out alright for Cougar. Cougar was a pet, she wasn't a wild animal. She needed her, there was no way that Cougar would be suited for life in a zoo or circus and she definitely couldn't be returned to the wild on a permanent basis. She just didn't have the skills to survive in the wild with her reliance on her. It was just another thing that she had to worry about.

'Sorry about that Jessie.' Lisa apologised as she walked into the living room, placing her mobile back in her pocket. 'Had some Fairfield business to take care of but I'm all yours now.' She took a seat on the couch close to her and Cougar. 'Anything you need to do before Clint gets here?'

'No.' She sighed, still playing with her cat. 'My bags are packed, again. I think I've got everything sorted.' Cougar protested with a slight meow as the girl pushed her off her legs so she could get up. 'I have something for you Lisa. I was going to get Ty to give it to you but since I took off and are able to give it to you myself I might as well do it now.' She walked to the kitchen and grabbed the package, sitting down next to the woman on the couch when she returned. She smiled, placing it on Lisa's lap. 'Open it.'

Lisa carefully untied the string from around the parcel and unwrapped the paper to reveal a buckskin jacket. She gasped in amazement as she pulled it out. 'Oh Jessie, this is gorgeous!'

'You like it?' She asked with a smile.

'Like it? I love it!' She held it up, shaking her head in surprise. 'Jessie, this is absolutely beautiful.' She folded it up, trying to give it back to her. 'It's too much honey, I can't keep this.'

'Sure you can, I want you to have it.' Jessie refused to take it. 'Call it a replacement for the jacket Cindy ruined, I used it as the pattern for this one. I made it from a doeskin I cured last year.'

'So that's why you wanted my jacket.'

She nodded with a smile. 'I wanted to give you something as special and as beautiful as you to say thank you for everything you've done for me. I thought this would be perfect.'

'I don't know what to say.' Lisa looked at it, the time and effort she had put into it was obvious with the quality of her work. It was as good or even better then some clothes she had seen in the fanciest Paris boutiques. Jessie had obviously put her whole heart and soul into making it especially for her. Tears came to her eyes as she gave the girl a hug. 'Thank you Jessie.'

'Hey, don't you start crying.' Jessie teased, returning the hug with another smile. 'I'm just glad you like it.'

'The work that went into this.' She continued as she let go of the girl and turned back to the coat. 'Jessie, where did you learn to do this kind of work?'

'Lillian taught me how to sew clothes and Robert taught me leatherwork so I guess I kinda used both with this.'

'I can't believe you actually made this, it's gorgeous Jessie.' Lisa stood up, putting the jacket on. The girl laughed as she twirled around, winking at her. 'Does it suit me?'

'Of course it does.'

'Thank you Jessie.' She sat down again, looking in the girls eyes. 'I'll treasure it forever.'

'You better.' Jessie teased, playfully tapping her on the nose. 'I put a lot of work into it. I know it probably doesn't make up for the near heart-attack I gave you but I'm glad you like it.'

'I do Jess, I do.'

'Where'd that come from Lisa?' Jack asked as he walked in, detouring around Cougar who was lying sprawled out on the rug in the middle of the living room floor. 'That's a new jacket.'

'Jessie made it for me.'

He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he sat down in his seat near the fire across from them. 'You did?'

'Yep.' She nodded. 'From scratch with a skin I cured myself.' The girl glanced at the clock and sighed. 'Clint's going to be here soon, may I go spend some time with Warrior before I leave.' She caught the look Lisa gave her and quickly continued. 'No, I'm not going to go run off. I promise.'

'If you're heading out to the barn, I'm coming with you.'

'Alright, alright.' She gave up, her hands in the air in defeat. She knelt down beside the cat Cougar purring loudly as she looked up at her, blinking sleepingly. 'I've got to go girl, you're going to stay here with Mallory and Jack.' The cat yawned as she rubbed her head gently. 'You be a good girl, okay?'

Lisa looked on as the girl said her goodbye to the cougar, the girl keeping it short then grabbing her things to head out to the door. She could see in her eyes how having to be separated from the cat was taking its toll on her, how hard had it been for the girl to say goodbye to her when she'd been hidden? When she couldn't tell anyone what she was going through?

Jessie grabbed her things and gave the puma one more pat, Cougar fast asleep again on the floor, flicking her tail softly as she enjoyed the warmth from the fire. She glanced over at Lisa as she turned to leave, her and Jack getting up and following her to the door. 'Got my own pair of personal bodyguards now do I?' She teased as Jack put his coat on, handed her her gloves and opened the door for her and Lisa. She sideskidded a playful punch from Lisa, laughing as she was just out of her reach. 'Missed me.'

'Jessie.' Lisa chuckled, shaking her head as she wondered what was going through the girls mind. For the prospect of leaving, the girl was in an unusually cheerful mood. 'When did you get so cheeky?'

'I don't know. Must be the snow.' She replied, placing her bags on the chair on the porch then jumping down into the snow like a frisky colt. She smirked, picking up a handful of snow and rolling it up. Her hands were still sore but that wasn't going to let that stop her from having some fun before she left. It was better to have some fun then to be sad and moping around when she couldn't change the circumstances. 'Are you ready for that snowball fight we were talking about?'

'Hey, that's not fair!' Jack protested as a snowball exploded on his arm as it hit its target. Jessie laughed gleefully, picking up another one as Lisa ran for cover. He grabbed a handful, a twinkle in his eye as he ducked down behind a rosebush. 'Alright Jessie, your turn.'

'You gotta catch me.' She laughed, taking off towards the barn to get in a better vantage point. She felt a snowball wizz past her and she glanced back, sticking her tongue out at Lisa. 'You missed me!'

'Oh yeah?' Lisa yelled, picking up another handful of snow. She threw it as hard as she could, the snowball exploding all over the front of the girls coat. 'Not that time.'

The sound of laughter rang around the ranch yard as the three of them chased each other around, throwing snowballs at each other. Jessie ducked another snowball from Jack, her coat still covered in snow from their successful hits. She winked at Lisa, glancing at Jack and Lisa caught her gist in an instant. It was time to gang up on Jack.

'Hey, hey!' Jack protested as both Jessie and Lisa threw snowballs at him, forcing him to take shelter behind Ty's truck. 'That's not fair!'

'Oh it is!' Jessie laughed, picking up more snow as she motioned for Lisa to go around the other side of the truck to ambush him. Quickly she snuck up, her and Lisa throwing their snowballs at Jack at the same time. She laughed at the look on his face, tears running down her cheeks she was laughing so hard. 'You should have seen the look on your face.'

'Yeah yeah.' He brushed the snow off his jacket, watching Lisa out of the corner of his eye then dove for another handful of snow. Lisa shrieked as it exploded on her coat then laughed. 'Got you.'

'Maybe.' Her eyes sparkled as she grabbed a handful of snow and ran at him with it. Jessie laughed loudly as Jack turned tail and fled, pelting snow at him. Finally she gave up, panting with exhaustion as she joined the girl. 'Well, I can say I haven't had that much fun in a long time.'

Jack came over to join them, hiding a handful of snow behind his back. 'We tired you out Lisa, have we?' He went to place his arm around her but instead slipped the snow down the back of her coat.

'Not quiet.' She didn't notice the snow in his hand until it was too late. 'Jack!' She gasped in surprise then she dove for another handful of snow. 'Right, that's it. Jessie, give me a hand.'

'Yikes.'

'Yikes yes.' Jessie laughed as she took off after him, tackling Jack. 'Got him!'

'Your turn.'

'Hey, hey, not fair! Two against one! That's not fair.'

'Alright, alright.' Lisa smiled, almost like she was giving in then quickly dumped the snow down the back of Jacks coat. Her eyes sparkled as her cheeks were red from the cold and she placed her arm around Jessie as the girl giggled at Jack getting the snow out of his coat. 'There, even now.'

'So.' Jessie managed to get out as she recovered from the snowball fight and her laughing. 'Who won?'

'I'd say it's a tie.' Jack shook the remainder of the snow out of his coat and put it back on, looking at Lisa. She was hugging Jessie as the girl looked up at her, snuggling against her embrace with a happy smile. She looked so beautiful standing in the snow, her cheeks red and her hair askew. She took his breath away. 'Are we happy to call it a tie?'

'Sure. I'm happy too.' She pulled away from Lisa, looking towards the barn. 'I think we should head in now, we've had our fun.'

'Are you getting cold Jessie?' Lisa asked with concern. In the chaos she had forgotten that the girl was still getting over frostbite and the effects of being out in the blizzard. 'How's your hands?'

'My hands are okay.'

'Let me have a look.'

Jessie rolled her eyes but relented and took her gloves off to show them her hands. 'They're alright, they don't hurt much.'

'They look alright.'

'Told you they were okay.' She slipped her gloves back on, then turned to the barn. 'Clint is going to be here soon and I want to spend time with Warrior before I leave.'

Warrior neighed, sticking his head over the door as the girl walked in. 'Hey boy.' Jessie patted him, the stallion nudging her with his muzzle then started to nibble on her hair 'Hey.' She protested, pushing him away. 'It's not food.'

Lisa chuckled as she came over, standing near the girl while Jack headed off into the tack room for something. Warrior snorted, turning to her as she held her hand out for him to sniff. 'Hi Warrior.'

'Lisa and Jack are going to be looking after you boy.' She patted his neck on his near side, the stallion leaning against her as she rubbed behind his ear. 'It's only going to be temporary boy, I'll be back soon but while I'm gone you need to be on your best behaviour, okay?' Her eyes started to blur with tears as her fingers ran through his fur. 'You be good to them, I don't want you giving them a hard time.'

'Here's a carrot for him.' Jack handed her the treat he was holding as he joined them outside the horses stall. 'We'll take good care of him for you Jessie.'

'I know you will.' The girl snapped the carrot in two, offering them to the horse who eagerly snatched them up. 'Thank you so much for looking after Warrior and Cougar for me Jack. I don't know what I would have done if they couldn't have stayed here.'

'That's quite alright Jessie, I'm happy to do it.' Warrior extended his head forward to sniff at Jack's pockets to see if he was hiding any treats but turned back to Jessie once he'd figured out the man had nothing else to give him. 'And it's only temporary. You'll be able to look after them yourself again before you know it.'

'I'll exercise Warrior when I can.' Lisa continued, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. Jessie was trying to keep it together but she could understand how hard it was on her being separated from Warrior. 'I'll take him out on the trails when I'm here.'

'Thanks, he'll enjoy that.' She sniffed, patting him again. She heard a car pulling up outside, stiffening at the sound. Clint was here. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she composed herself then hugged her horse tight. Warrior nibbled at her hair again, pulling her in close against him with his neck. 'I'll see you boy, I'll be back as soon as I can.'

'It's time Jessie.' Jack gently interrupted their embrace after a few moments, his hand on her shoulder. The girl nodded, pulling away from the stallion and giving him one last pat. Without another word or glance back at the horse she walked out of the barn, he and Lisa following her. Clint was getting out of his car as they approached, Jack walking up to him and shaking his hand. 'Clint.'

'Jack.' He looked down at Jessie standing close to Lisa, her face devoid of emotion. 'I heard about your little adventure in the blizzard Jessie.' The girl looked down at the ground, refusing to look at him. 'Your lucky things didn't turn out worse young lady, I hope you understand the consequences of your actions. I hope you are not planning on running away again anytime soon.'

'I'm not.' Her voice was barely more than a mere whisper. 'I didn't mean to cause so much trouble.'

'That's all I want to hear. Where's your bags? We need to get moving before we get caught in traffic on the freeway.'

'I'll go get it for you.' Jack offered, touching the girls shoulder gently as he walked past.

'Thank you Jack.' Jessie nodded as he walked away, pressing closer to Lisa who wrapped her arm around her. She looked up at Clint, trying to hold herself together. Why did every goodbye get harder and harder?

'Have you heard anything back yet about their decision?' Lisa asked after a moment, then glanced back down at the girl. Jessie was tense, her face hard and set and to anyone who saw her they would think she was being belligerent and rebellious. She was just trying not to break completely. She was trying to be strong.

'I'm afraid I haven't, they're not exactly prompt when it comes to dealing with these sorts of matters. Till they make a decision however, Jessie is required to go to foster care.' He glanced at Jack as he put the girls bags into the back of the car then turned back to Jessie. 'Say your goodbyes, we need to be moving.'

The girl nodded, going to Jack first. Her eyes were misting again, her heart breaking as she looked up at him. 'Bye Jack.'

'Goodbye Jessie.' He initiated a hug, not sure if the girl would be comfortable with one or not but Jessie allowed herself to be embraced by him. He kissed her head gently as she held onto him then looked down into her eyes as she pulled away. 'You'll be okay.'

'Thanks Jack.' He had more confidence in her then she had in herself. She turned to Lisa, rushing into her arms as she struggled to hold herself together. 'Lisa-'

'Sssh honey, it's okay.' She interrupted as the girls voice broke. Her own eyes were filling with tears as she held on tight to the girl, not noticing Clint's phone start to ring or the man stepping away to take the call. She felt Jack place his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that he was there and it was going to be okay. His presence helped some but she felt herself loosing the fight to keep it together anyway. 'It's okay. You're going to be just fine and you can talk to me whenever you want. I'm only a phone call away.'

'I know.' She sobbed, her eyes closed as she tried to remember the feel of Lisa's arms around her. 'I'm going to miss you.'

'I'm going to miss you too.' She kissed her head gently. 'But it's only for a short while. You'll be back before you know it.'

Jessie didn't reply, unable to hold back tears any longer. She held on tighter to Lisa as she sobbed, all her emotions pouring out of her. 'Please, don't let go.' It was more than just a simple request, it was a heart wrenching cry to stay.

The girl's request shattered her heart into a thousand pieces in four broken words. Tears slipped down her cheeks, as she rested her cheek on the girl's head. 'I'm afraid I have to.'

'No, you don't.' Clint interrupted, placing his phone back into his pocket. 'I just heard from my superiors. They have decided to grant you both custody over Jessie. She can stay.'

* * *

**I know you've all been waiting for this so drop me a review and let me know your thoughts!**

**The title of the next story in this Saga is New Beginnings...**


	69. Chapter 34-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys,**

**As promised, here is the next chapter! It's really short but it does off the last chapter. I will try and upload the next update sometime next week... there's only 3 chapters left of this story, once its been uploaded I'll probably take a break from uploading for a little bit while I continue to keep writing New Beginnings.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, and shout out to Toni Pierce for being the 700th reviewer!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 34.0**

'I-I can stay?' Jessie stuttered, turning to him with Lisa's arm still around her. 'I can stay?'

'That's what I said.'

She looked up at Lisa, letting it sink in. 'I can stay!'

'Oh Sweetheart.' Lisa breathed, crying tears of happiness. 'Jessie.'

Jack placed his arm around both of them, looking at Clint gratefully. 'Thank you.'

The man nodded, then turned to his car and grabbed Jessie's bags back out. 'There will be paperwork to fill out of course, I'll be back in a couple of days to get everything finalized.' He looked at Lisa and Jessie, unable to help a slight smile. They were meant for each other. 'I'll leave you folks to it.'

Lisa looked back down at Jessie as Clint drove off, her cheek on the girls head as she held her. 'Jessie, it's okay honey. Don't cry. Everything is alright now.'

'I'm crying because I'm so happy.' She replied between sobs. 'This is the happiest day of my life. Thank you, thank you for wanting me. For taking me in, for being here for me.' She looked up at Lisa then at Jack. 'You won't regret your decision. I'll work hard, I'll-'

'Woah, slow down there honey.' Jack interrupted her with a chuckle. 'All we ask in return is that one day you'll love us as much as we love you.'

'I do. I love you both with all my heart.'

'I love you too Jessie.' Lisa whispered softly. The girl bowed her head, resting it upon her shoulder. She wept until the tears refused to fall. 'Why are you crying?'

'All my life I wanted to hear someone say those words to me.'

'Oh Jessie.' She kissed her head again. She realized just how much they had to do to make things right for her, to give her the life she deserved. Both Jack and her were going to have their work cut out for them. 'That was the first time anyone has ever told you that?'

Jessie nodded, pulling back as she wiped her eyes. 'No one ever said those words to me, not even Robert and Lillian. You have no idea how much hearing that means to me. I've never had someone care for me the way you two do.'

'I promise-' Jack looked at the girl then at Lisa as he started again. 'We promise that we will never stop caring for you or loving you. You are ours now, nothing can change that.'

'Thank you, both of you.' Her eyes shone with admiration and love for both of them. 'For giving me a home and a place in your hearts.'


	70. Chapter 35-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys,**

**I apologise for not updating sooner, things have been kind of hetic around here at the moment. I had another doctors appointment this week (a new doctor) and I had to have a bunch of tests done yesterday so I'm not feeling to great right now. We may have answers as to what is wrong with me but I'm not ready to say what it is just yet. Im still coming to terms with what this diagnoses is. (Shes pretty certain I have *something* but the tests are to just confirm) I see her again next month so we'll get definate answers then...**

**I'll be going on holiday tomorrow for a few days so I probably won't upload till next Friday. I havent been able to work on my next story, New Beginnings, for over a month. There is 2 chapters left of this story and once I upload them I may take a break for a bit. I will be back though, that's a promise. I just want to figure out things here with my health in the meantime.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 35.0**

Jessie stroked Warriors shoulder gently as the stallion sniffed her jacket, tears of happinesses in her eyes. She didn't have to leave, she could stay. She was going to stay and no one was going to take her away from here again. The stallion nudged her gently again, blowing softly on her as she twirled her fingers through his mane. 'I'm so happy I can stay boy, are you happy I can stay?'

The stallion nickerd deep in his chest, nibbling at her cheeks with his soft lips. 'That's a yes then I take it?' She giggled, the horse turning away to snatch at his haynet. 'Oh, your haynet is more important than me then?' Warrior snorted, the black setting to work on eating. She rapped the stable door with her fingers as she turned to walk away. 'Alright boy, I'll come turn you out for a bit shortly, that is if the hospital warden thinks I'm up to it.'

'I heard you're going to be staying.'

She turned as Ty walked into the barn, nodding with a smile. 'Yep. They finally made up their minds about Jack and Lisa's request for my custody and just in the nick of time too.' A glance back at her stallion revealed he was still consumed with his haynet. Typical horse, always hungry. 'So I guess everyone is stuck having me around.'

'I don't think that's a bad thing.' Ty chuckled, heading to Spartan's stall to grab him and take him out to pasture. 'I quite like you Jessie, you're a fine girl. I'm glad you'll be staying.'

'Thanks Ty.' She blushed slightly. 'That means a lot to me.'

'Well I mean it. I just hope you'll find a way to keep yourself out of trouble now that you're here on a permanent basis. You gave us all quite the fright when you took off and got caught in that blizzard.'

'Yeah, so I've been told.' Jessie looked down at the ground, slightly embarrassed. 'It wasn't exactly my shining hour. If it wasn't for Warrior-' Her voice trailed off as she turned to the stallion. 'Well, I can definitely promise I won't be pulling a stunt like that again in a hurry.'

'Ty, did you check the back pasture gate?' Caleb asked as he came into the barn, leading Shorty. 'It was open and there's a few cows missing.'

'No, I checked it last night. It was closed and latched probably.'

'I can go look for them.' Jessie offered hopefully. 'Warrior and I would find them pretty quick.'

'Ah, I think not Jessie. It's a man's job.' He glanced at her, frowning. 'Wasn't Clint picking you up today?'

'If I didn't know any better I would think you're disappointed that I'm still here.'

'Jessie's staying.' Ty interrupted with a smirk, leading Spartan out of his stall. For some reason there was something unexplainable that he just couldn't quite put his finger on with Caleb and Jessie. It was almost like jealousy on his part, like he felt that the girl was a threat of some sort. Maybe she was. 'On a permanent basis.'

'So, all those 'man's jobs' that you speak about could be changed to 'girl's jobs' if you don't watch your step.' She smirked. 'Don't try and hide your disappointment Caleb, I know you're just over the moon about my staying.'

'Whatever.' He rolled his eyes then looked back at Ty. 'We need to go find those strays.'

'Yeah yeah, I'm coming.' Ty growled, heading towards the paddock. 'See you later Jessie.'

'Bye Ty.' She glanced at Caleb as he led his horse away and mounted again, a little more than slightly annoyed. What was his problem? She shrugged, heading back out into the cold to go to the house. It wasn't her concern if he didn't like a girl showing him up. She walked in, taking her coat off as the door closed behind her. She frowned. Where was Jack and Lisa? She walked into the kitchen, then the dining room but they weren't there. 'Jack? Lisa?'

A noise from at the top of the stairs caught her attention and she glanced up, heading over close to the foot of the stairs. Jack and Lisa were standing at the top of the stairs, a guilty look on their face like as if she'd caught them in the middle of something. 'What are you two doing?'

'Nothing.'

'Nothing at all.' Lisa agreed. 'We were just ah, discussing the need for some serious cobweb removing. There's a lot of cobwebs up here.'

'Lisa.' Her hands went to her hips as she cocked her head to the side with a smirk. 'You don't fool me one little bit. You two are up to something, aren't you?'

'Maybe, maybe not.' Jack came down the stairs with Lisa following, placing his hand on her shoulder with a smile. 'It's for us to know and for you to find out.'

'Hmmmmm.' Her eyes darted between the two of them. They were up to something, and it most definitely wasn't just 'nothing' like they said. 'How about I go have a little peak up at those 'cobwebs' myself.'

'Ah, that's not necessary.'

'So, it isn't nothing then.' She replied with the biggest smirk. 'Awe, come on. Tell me! Please, pretty pretty please?'

'I think it's time you and I take a trip to town young missy.' Lisa caught the thankful look that Jack gave her. With Jessie out of the house they could finish off her room without her little prying eyes around. It had been hard enough keeping their preparing the room a secret but it would prove impossible to paint it without her knowledge if she was still around. 'How would you like a sleepover at Fairfield?'

'I can come see your house?' Jessie raised her eyebrows then looked at Jack. 'Is it okay?'

'Of course it is. You two can have some quality girl time without me around to crash your party.'

'Thanks Jack.' She smiled. 'Can you feed Cougar for me?'

'Sure. Don't you worry about her or Warrior, they'll be fine.'

'Alright, well I guess that I'll come then.' Jessie glanced over at her bags. 'I'll just grab a couple things.'

'Thanks for getting her out of the house for a bit Lisa.' Jack remarked to her under his breath as the girl headed across the room. He had no idea how he and the girls were going to get her room completed so she had somewhere to stay other than in the living room but Lisa's idea was a godsend. 'We'll have it finished tonight, we'll just have to let it air out overnight.'

'That's okay Jack, it's my pleasure.' She assured him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. 'It'll give me more time to get to know Jessie when she's actually herself and not stressed out of her mind and give her a chance to relax and un-wind. She's had a rough couple of weeks.'

'I've been thinking about that.' He continued. 'What do you think about the three of us taking a weekend vacation up to the fishing cabin? It could be a kind of celebration or something for her being able to stay and I think the break away could do us all some good.'

'That sounds like a very good idea. I'm in on it and I know Jessie will jump at the chance to spend time with us. It'll have to be next week though, I have some prior commitments this weekend.'

'Great, I'll see about getting things ready for the trip then.'

'Okay, I'm ready.' Jessie remarked as she walked back over, carrying a small bag. 'Let's go.'

'Woah woah woah.' Lisa laughed, looking at the girl. 'Aren't you forgetting something?'

'Um…' She scrunched her face up as she tried to remember. 'I don't think so.'

'Your gloves.' The woman motioned to the gloves on the girls stretcher. 'The cold won't help your hands heal and I don't think Barbra will be happy with you if you don't take care of yourself. We're going to duck in and get her to check you over quickly.'

'I should have known it was too good to be true.' Jessie sighed, heading back to get her gloves. 'I hope it's worth it, you know I don't like doctor's.'

'I know but there's no harm in her quickly looking you over is there?'

'I guess not.' She slipped her gloves on and picked up her bag, heading for the door. 'Bye Jack.' She remarked as they followed her to the coat rack. 'I'll have to check those 'cobwebs' when I get back.'

He chuckled, handing Lisa her coat. Jessie sure was going to be in for a surprise. 'See you Jessie, have fun. Don't cause too much trouble for Lisa.'

'Trouble? Me?' She exclaimed in pretend horror, putting on her jacket. 'Never. You must have me confused with someone else.'

'No, I'm pretty sure I've got the right person.' Jack gave Lisa a kiss on the cheek. 'Drive careful, the roads will still be icy.'

'I'll be careful.'

'Oh come on already.' Jessie rolled her eyes. 'Why don't you both just kiss already?'

'Someone is starting to sound like Mallory.'

'Mmmhmm.' Lisa replied, turning back to the girl. 'You ready to go?'

'Yep.'

'Alright then, let's go.' She ushered the girl out the door, catching Jack's amused smirk on the way. It was slightly embarrassing, Jessie's little remark. Jack had only tried to kiss her once before, after they'd gone fishing together and they hadn't because the girls and Ty had been watching. Since then he'd only kept it to a peck on the cheek and she didn't really know why. Maybe she should speak to him about it, the thought briefly crossed her mind as she opened the back of her car. 'Just pop your bag in there.'

'Okie doki.' The girl replied, putting her bag in the boot. Lisa closed it up and she headed for the passenger seat as the woman hopped in. She smiled cheekily as the car headed down the drive. 'So Lisa, have you and Jack actually kissed yet?'

'Jessie.' She laughed, shocked by the girls forthrightness. 'That's not really a polite question to ask.'

'Sorry.'

'But to answer your question, no.' Lisa continued as she turned onto the highway. 'You got your seatbelt on?'

'Now I do.' She quickly put it on. 'You and Jack like each other, don't you?'

'Yes, we do.'

'How long have you been seeing each other?'

'Is this interrogation time hey Jessie?'

'No, sorry.' She glanced down at the floor. 'Just curiosity. My mom used to have different boyfriends all the time and she didn't care who she kissed.'

'Ah, I see.' Another thing the girl had missed out on. Seeing what a proper relationship was actually like. She wasn't the kind of person to judge but from what Jessie had said about her mother she wasn't exactly the best role model for her. 'I'm not like your mom-'

'I noticed. I wouldn't have stuck around this long if you were. I love my mom but there's no way I could live like she did.'

'What was it like, other than your father?' She decided to change the subject off her and Jack's relationship to something she could use to learn more about the girl. 'You haven't really said too much.'

'It wasn't great.' Jessie sighed. 'I don't really remember much I guess because I was so young but what I do remember isn't the life I'd choose. We never actually had a home I don't think, we used to move a lot. Mom would move into houses with other men and I'd be there but I mostly remember staying out of their way as much as possible. I didn't like any of them. Always loud and rough, drinking and smoking. I somehow knew it wasn't right even back then, I didn't like being around when they brought out alcohol. Especially around my father. He was bad when he was sober, he was worse when he was drunk. When we weren't going from house to house we were on the road living in the car or motels. We never stayed for more than a couple weeks in one place. I don't really remember any happy memories from when I was little. There was one though.'

She smiled, pausing a moment as she looked out the window at the scenery. 'It was a couple weeks before Mom was killed, it was my birthday. She actually made me a cake, the first cake I remember and brought me a little stuffed horse toy. I loved that thing. I named it Brownie.' Lisa chuckled with a smile. 'It was a bay with four white socks, I absolutely addored it. Anyway, Mom was seeing this guy, Frank at the time. He was okay, I liked him better than my father and I remember he was around from time to time. My father and he never got along though, it wasn't pleasent. He wasn't anything like Jack, he wasn't a gentleman but he didn't like the way my Mom was treated. He was there for my birthday but then he disappeared and I never saw him again. Mom was killed not long after and well, you know the rest.'

Lisa nodded, glancing at the girl. Jessie's face was devoid of emotion, she stared out the windscreen at the scenery infront of them. It was hard, she knew. Knowing down the track what a parent was really like and thinking back on it was hard. 'Do you miss her?'

'Yeah.' Jessie fell silent for a moment, trying to choose her words. 'I do miss her, she was my mother after all but in another way I don't miss her. I definitely don't miss that kind of life, believe me.' The girl huffed. 'I know if things didn't happen the way they did, I'd be following in her footsteps because I didn't know any other way to live. I've seen that life, drugs, gangs, you name it. It'll always be with me but I don't choose that life. I want a good life, not one like my mother lived. I guess sometimes I'm scared that I'll turn out like her though. I really want a second chance to live a life I can be proud of. Make something of myself.'

'You know Jessie, that's a very mature statement honey.' She slowed the car as they headed into town. 'You are something Jessie. Your kind, independent, strong. You don't have to worry that you'll turn into your mother, your life now is so different from the life you would have had.'

'I know. I still can't help but think of it sometimes.' She sighed, then turned to her. 'Do you think she'd be proud of me?'

'I'm sure she would be.' Lisa looked for a car park, finding an empty one out the front of Maggie's. 'You want a milkshake before we go see Barbara?'

'Milkshake and no doctor?'

'Not an option.'

'It was worth a try I guess.' Jessie sighed as she got out, joining Lisa as she locked the car. 'Strawberry please. Can I have a look around?'

'Sure.' She opened the door, letting her in. 'I'll go order and come join you.'

'Okay.' The girl headed into the store, thankful that the cafe and the store were almost deserted. A couple customers were at a table near the window and there was a lady trying on hats but other than that there weren't any others besides workers. It felt weird, coming back to where she'd stolen from, the night she'd stolen from the charity bin still playing on her mind. She walked over to the shirts, browsing through them then kept looking around.

Something sparkling caught her attention and she glanced around, heading over to the glass cabinet. She smiled, looking at the shiny belt buckles and necklaces but it was a pretty rose gold colored watch that really caught her eye. A black horse reared in the center of the watch, surrounded by sparkling crystals. It looked like Warrior. Her eyes searched for the price tag and she drew her breath in. There was no way she'd ever get that, not in a million years.

'Something you like in there?'

Lisa's voice startled her and she jumped, her heart pounding as she turned to her. 'You've really got to stop sneaking up on me like that Lisa!'

'Sorry honey.' She took a look in the display. The girls interest in the watch hadn't gone unnoticed. 'That looks like Warrior, doesn't it?'

'Yeah, kinda.' The girl sighed inwardly. There was no way she was going to say that she liked it. Lisa had given her so much already. 'How long will our drinks be?'

'Maggie's probably finished them by now. Come on, I got you a muffin too.'

Jessie grinned, following her back to the cafe and climbing onto a seat at the counter. Lisa took a seat beside her, passing her her muffin when the lady placed it on the counter. 'Thanks.'

'You must be Jessie.' Maggie smiled as she brought the milkshakes over. 'I'm Maggie.'

'Hi.' She dug into her muffin, letting Maggie and Lisa talk. She glanced around, hearing the door open and another customer walked in, heading straight for Lisa.

'I thought that was your car out there Lisa' Val remarked as she came over. 'I'll take the usual to go thanks Maggie.'

'Hi Val.' Lisa tried to be cordial, wishing that the woman wasn't there, especially when she had Jessie with her. 'Fancy seeing you here.'

'I thought you were supposed to be in France.'

'I was.' She rolled her palms on the edge of the counter. 'Things came up and I decided that I would postpone my trip until I felt that I could go.'

'That wouldn't happen to have anything to do with those foster kids Jack was looking after, would it? You have your own life Lisa, you don't need to go looking after kids no one wants. Even their own parents don't want them. Why should you bother helping with them? Surely Jack doesn't expect you to give up your life to help him on some whim of his. They don't belong at Heartland, Jack doesn't need to go taking in every stray off the street like Ty.'

Jessie glanced down at her mug, hearing every word in their conversation. Without even knowing what was happening to her tears began to form in her eyes. The glass shattered as she dropped it on the floor, running to the door.

'Jessie-' Lisa called after her but the girl was out the door before she could stop her. She turned to Val, her eyes blazing. 'Don't you ever speak like that about them. You know nothing about them.' She glanced at Maggie. 'I'll be back to get that item shortly.'

The girl looked around as she stood in the alleyway, tears running down her face. Had Lisa really given up going away because of her? Without really knowing where she was going she ran down the alley, just wanting to get as far away from that woman as possible.

'Jessie? Jessie!' Lisa called, hurrying into the alleyway after the girl. Jessie stopped running, hearing her call to her. 'Jessie.' She approached her, the girl standing head down with her back towards her. Gently she placed her hand on her shoulder. 'You okay honey?'

'Yeah.' She lied with a sniffle as she wiped her cheeks. 'I'm fine.'

'Don't let Val get to you honey, she was way out of line. Nothing of what she said is true. You do belong at Heartland and you belong with us. Jack and I both want you very much.'

'Thanks.' She sniffled again, turning to her. 'Who was that woman anyway?'

'Just a person who has more money than brains. Val Stanton, she's high up in the horse society and she thinks she owns the place.'

'So she's Ashley's mom.'

'Yes.'

Jessie raised her eyebrows. 'Like daughter like mother. No wonder Ashley was so stuck up about Warrior being a cross-bred, having a mother like that.'

'They're both cut from the same cloth those two.' She glanced back towards the Cafe as Val left. Gosh, that woman got on her nerves! To have the audacity to say those things about Jack behind his back and then what she said about Jessie-Why on earth did Jack even bother to still talk to her? Obviously she was good at only showing him the side of her that she wanted him to see. 'I need to go back and pick up a couple things, do you want another milkshake? You can't let her ruin enjoying your time with me.'

'Yeah your right.' The girl nodded. 'Alright. Let's just hope we don't run into anymore of your 'nice' rich horse society people.'

'I couldn't agree more. I've had more than enough of them for one day.'

Jessie followed Lisa back into the Cafe, slightly embarrassed about what had happened. Maggie was cleaning up the mess she had made and she quickly went over to her. 'Let me help clean it up.'

'Its okay Jessie, I've got it.' She finished picking up the broken glass, placing it into the bin and grabbed the mop to quickly go over the floor. 'All done.'

'Sorry for breaking your glass.'

'Its okay Jessie, don't worry about it.' She brushed it off as she headed back behind the counter. 'Would you like another one?' The girl nodded and Lisa went to grab some cash from her purse to pay for it. 'Don't worry about it Lisa, it's fine.'

'You sure?'

'We're not all like Val Stanton.' She winked at Jessie. 'Have in or to go?'

'To go. Jessie has a doctors appointment.'

'Couldn't you just have let it slip your mind?' Jessie teased, not at all looking forward to Barbara reminding her that she needed to look after herself. 'I'm fine Lisa, honest.'

'Your still getting checked over Missy, no getting out of it. Your the one who went and got yourself stuck out in the blizzard and got frostbite.'

'Don't remind me.' She groaned. 'It's so embarrassing.'

'So my Soraya was telling me about your horse Warrior Jessie.' Maggie remarked as she made up another milkshake. 'Do you compete with him?'

'No, I've never actually thought about it to be honest. I haven't had the chance either.'

'You should think about it.' Lisa agreed. 'What's he best at doing?'

'Besides saving my sorry hide from myself? Running and jumping, anything to do with cattle as well. I don't really think he'd have have a particular discipline that he wouldn't be good at, he's an all-round horse.'

'Have you tried barrel racing him?' Maggie questioned, placing the milkshake on the counter. 'There's a rodeo coming up in a couple months, you should see how he'd do in it.'

'Not officially. It wouldn't be that much different to cutting with a mustang. Both require speed and agility and he's got tons of each.' Jessie took a sip of her drink, contemplating what she'd suggested as the woman grabbed something from under the counter and handed it to Lisa. 'Is that the rodeo Soraya is entering? She mentioned something about 'Queen Of The Rodeo' contest back at Amy's birthday party.'

'Yes, that's the one. Hey, your around twelve ain't you?'

'Just over. Why?'

'The age requirement to enter the contest is twelve, if your interested in that kind of thing. It wouldn't hurt having more competitors, numbers are kind of low around her. Most of the girls couldn't be bothered trying their hand at it.'

'I highly doubt that I'd be any good at whatever that entails.'

'At least think about it Jessie.' Lisa agreed with Maggie. 'It might be fun.'

'I'll think about it, that's all I'm going to do.'

'Alright, well we best get going. See you Maggie.'

'Bye Lisa, Jessie.'

'So, what'd you get?' Jessie asked curiously as they walked down to the doctors office.

'Just something I ordered a while back.' Lisa replied, glancing at her watch. She quickened her pace slightly, the girl matching her speed so they wouldn't miss her appointment. 'Let's see what Barbara has to say about your little escapade.'

* * *

**I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but I just don't have the energy or inclination to change it. Please excuse the underpar content, I did try...**


	71. Chapter 36-Old Demons, Uncertain Futures

**Hi guys,**

**Update time! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 36.0 **

'We're here.'

Jessie yawned as she heard Lisa's voice, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She looked around, raising her eyebrows as she saw the horses in the paddocks. 'This is your place?'

'Yep, this is Fairfield.' Lisa slowed her car down as a worker led a couple of thoroughbreds up the drive, waving to her. 'There's a couple of my broodmares, one has already produced quite a promising colt.'

'Wow.' She shook her head in amazement as the car stopped outside the house. This place was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. It was huge, large stables and manicured lawns stretched as far as the eye could see. She hopped out of the car, Lisa handing her her bag from the back as she collected her things. 'This is gorgeous Lisa! This is really your place?'

'Yep. It took a very long time for it to turn into this and a lot of hard work but this is the place I call home.' She looked down at her. 'Come on, I'll show you where your room is and then if you're up to it, maybe a ride since Barbara cleared you and I'll show you around.'

Jessie smiled, following her up the stairs. 'Brilliant.' The woman opened the door, leading her in and she gasped as she looked around. Her house was so different from Heartland there was no comparison at all. Everything spoke of money yet she wondered why Lisa even wanted to stay at Heartland. This place was amazing! 'This is gorgeous Lisa.'

Lisa shrugged, taking off her coat and placing it up on the wall. 'It's just a house Jessie. It's the people that live in it that make it home.' She got that faraway look in her eye for a moment then turned back to her. 'Come on, through here.'

'Has Jack been here?' She asked as she followed her through the house, her eyes wide in wonder. She had never seen a house like this before, it was totally new and unbelievable to her.

'A couple times.' Leading her down a hallway, she opened a door and walked into the room. 'You might not believe it, but sometimes I prefer Heartland to here. It's just so-' She paused for a moment. 'Empty sometimes.' The girl looked around the room in wonder and she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The girl obviously thought that having a grand house made a person happy but it couldn't be further from the truth. It couldn't be more lonely when she didn't have anyone to share it with. 'This was my room growing up. I thought you'd like to stay in it.'

'To be fair, sleeping on the floor in front of the fire, it can't get any better than that but thanks Lisa.' She smiled at her, looking around the room. It was tidy and clean, soft pink curtains caressed the windows and a pink quilt was on the bed. Numerous trophies and model horses lined a shelf on the wall and there were still horse posters hanging up. 'It's really nice.'

'I'm glad you like it.'

'I still might find my way to your bed if a nightmare wakes me.' Jessie teased but there was some truth to it. 'I've never actually slept in a room all by myself, except for the hospital and that doesn't count.'

'You've never had your own room? Not even with Robert and Lillian?'

'Their house was only two rooms, and they had one room for themselves. I had a place by the fire, I guess that's why I like sleeping near one so much. It's probably the only thing I've ever done from the time I was five till now, I guess after that amount of time it's tradition.' She chucked but it was a hollow chuckle. There was a lot of truth in what she'd said, having her own room had never been something that she could have. 'And of course moving around with my Mom-' Her voice trailed off for a moment. 'I spent more time underneath beds then sleeping in them.'

Another thing to add to the growing list of things she's missed out on as a child. One thing was certain, Jessie was sure going to be surprised by having her own room at Heartland. 'Well, when you come to sleep over this will be your room. You are more than welcome to move things or change them, this is your room now, your space. You can make it yours, make it as unique and as special as you are.'

'Well, I could add a bed for Cougar-'

'We might have to have a rain check on that one I'm afraid.' Lisa interrupted with a laugh. 'I don't mind Cougar but I'm sure some of the people would end up with a heart attack if a mountain lion came sauntering around the premises.'

'Probably.' She sighed, opening her suitcase to find her other coat. 'Can we go for that ride now?'

'Sure. I'll just have to change into something else and we can go.' She agreed with a smile as she headed towards the door. 'Your welcome to have a look around and get your bearings, I have a feeling you'll be here often.'

'As long as you'll have me.' Jessie teased back as the woman headed back up the hallway. She looked back down at her suitcase, her shoulders slumping slightly. Lisa was trying so hard to make her feel at home and feel welcome but everything was just so overwhelming. The house was so big and gorgeous, there were so many breakable things she had to be careful of. She'd already almost knocked over a vase when she'd came in. Everything felt so strange, so- different. It wasn't at all like Heartland, she really belonged there but here she was way way way out of her depth. It was all so new, so frightening. As she looked around the room she wished for a moment for her cot beside the fireplace then quickly pushed it aside. Lisa was trying her best, she would not be ungrateful.

Putting her oilskin coat on she headed back out of the room into the hallway, careful not to knock over the vases on the small tables along the walls. Everything was so much different from Heartland, even the decorations and the colours. It spoke of class and high society, something she'd definitely never had any experience with ever. Eventually she made her way back to what she guessed was the living room and began to look around, feeling more and more uneasy and like a stranger. Lisa had disappeared, she didn't even dare go down the other hallway for fear of getting herself lost. It was better to save herself the embarrassment.

She closed her eyes, feeling a panic attack coming on, brought on by her scattered emotions. _Don't panic. Don't panic Jessie. Everything is alright. Your alright. Lisa is here, your safe. It's just a big house, it's nothing to be scared of. _Her mind reasoned with her body, and slowly she felt herself calming down again. There wasn't anything to be scared of, no reason to panic. Everything was fine.

When she felt that she was back to normal she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her heart was still racing slightly but she was knew the worst was over. She wasn't going to have a full blown panic attack because she was able to stop it in time. She sighed in relief, looking around. Thank goodness she'd caught it before it'd really gotten bad.

Photographs on a shelf over across the room caught her eye and she strode over to them. She looked at them, looking for Lisa. She smiled, seeing a photo of what she guessed was Lisa as a little kid with a pony and an older woman that must have been her mother. Her smile faded as her face sobered. There were no photos of her and her mother. Not a single one. Even though she knew that her mother hadn't been the kind of mother she needed she was still her mother. She had loved her, loved her with her whole heart. She had known no other way when she was little, and hadn't really known what she knew now. The woman might have been her mother but that wasn't the life that was best for her, she knew that. It was just so confusing, her feelings. Her heart and her mind were at war with each other. Her mind reasoned with the knowledge of what the situation was like but her heart responded with the call that she was her mother. It was like she was in two frames of mind.

Her eyes wandered over the pictures again, stopping at a picture of Lisa with a man and a girl. She looked at it intently, cocking her head to the side as she wondered. _Who were they? _She heard footsteps coming back up the hall and quickly turned, the photograph forgotten as Lisa emerged. 'We ready to go ride?'

'Yep, let's go.'

* * *

'That's the trail to Heartland.' Lisa pointed as she halted her chestnut gelding, patting his neck as Jessie pulled up her grey mare beside her. They'd been riding for sometime, taking the bridle-paths connecting the properties together so that the girl got an idea of her surroundings. She had been rather quiet on their ride and she wondered if it had anything to do with what Val had said to her. 'How's she going for you?'

'She's a lot different than Warrior but she's alright.' Jessie replied, patting the mare as she dropped her head to snatch a mouthful of grass. It did feel different to be riding another horse, and even more different to be using english tack but it was an adjustment she could get used to. 'She's a nice mare. What's her discipline?'

'Hunter jumper.' She nudged the gelding forward down the trail past the turn-off to Heartland, Jessie urging her mare on to keep pace with her. 'She's in training and once she finishes she'll be going to a client who is interested in her. You know Jessie, maybe you want to help train her?'

'I don't think so.' The girl scoffed slightly. She had no experience training horses in English disciplines. 'I'll leave her training to the experts I'm afraid. I think I'd need more experience in that discipline before I tried to train a horse for it, especially as she's to be sold.'

'Fair enough. You should come watch her train sometime though.'

'I look forward to it. I don't mind getting acquainted with the other disciplines in the horse world.' She smiled, urging the mare into a trot. 'And if it means spending time with you I certainly don't mind.'

Lisa chuckled. 'I hope you do realise that I'm not going to be around all the time.'

'No, I know. You have your business to take care of and I respect that. It just makes the time we do have together more special.' Jessie looked over at her. 'When do you go away again? I heard what you said to Val.'

'I have to head back to France in a couple weeks.'

'How long will you be gone for?'

'Probably a month, maybe a little more.' She looked over at Jessie but was unable to read her emotions since the girl's face was blank. Her being absent though was something that the girl needed to get used to, she did travel to France quite a bit with her business. 'But we'll keep in touch Jessie. I'll give you a laptop so we can video call each other while I'm away.'

The girl nodded. 'I'd like that.'

They rode on in silence again and Lisa glanced over at Jessie, wondering what really was on the girls mind. 'Jessie honey, is something wrong?'

'Wrong? No.' She shook her head. 'I'm just a little uncertain of everything I guess, I mean, it's going to take some getting used to.'

_I've probably overwhelmed her. _She realized with the girl's confession. _I should have known she wasn't ready for all this. She's never been around anywhere like it, it's just too much for her to take in and deal with at one time. _'I'm sorry sweetheart, I should have known that all this being new to you would make you uncomfortable.'

'It's not your fault Lisa, you didn't think anything of it. I'm fine, really. It's just a lot to take in.'

'Would you like me to take you back to Heartland?'

'No Lisa, I want to stay here with you.' Jessie smiled, slowing her horse again as they came to another fork in the trail. She pulled her mare to an almost halt, waiting for the woman to lead on in the correct direction. 'I'll just need to learn how to adjust, I can't keep avoiding new situations and places just because I feel uncomfortable. I'd never get anywhere if I did.'

'As long as you're okay-'

'I am Lisa. Thank you for thinking of me.' She replied sincerely. It touched her that she was so worried about how she felt. Lisa turned her horse to the left trail and she let the mare follow the gelding. Snow still lay on the ground, blanketing the landscape with sparkling whiteness as they emerged out of the trees. She glanced up at the sky, reading the signs of what the weather was going to be. 'I think we need to be heading back, I really don't like these clouds. I think we're in for another dump of snow.'

'I checked the weather before we left, they didn't have any snow predicted.' Lisa glanced at the girl. Jessie looked slightly cold and a little uncomfortable. It was time to be heading back anyway, the girl still needed to rest. 'But I trust your instincts. We'll head back.'

* * *

A little while later Jessie sat on the couch wrapped in blankets with a cup of hot chocolate warming her hands. The weather had turned bad, another good dump of snow was forecasted to fall overnight and she was mighty glad to be safely inside this time then out in the freezing elements. When they'd gotten back they'd heard the weather broadcast and Lisa had sent the majority of her employee's home so they could get home before the snow came. The workers that lived at the stud had gotten the horses in and looked after and everything was in place for the expected storm.

Jessie felt a little more at home now, Lisa had given her a proper tour of the house when they'd returned so she knew where everything was now and it helped put her mind at ease a little. It was a huge house, Lisa's bedroom was almost the size of Jack's kitchen, dining and living room put together. She was secretly thankful Lisa had shown her where her room was, it helped a little knowing where she was if she woke up with a nightmare. It still made her feel embarrassed, how her nightmares always had her running to Jack or Lisa but there was nothing she could do to help that. She never knew when a nightmare was going to come and even though she knew that she was going to be okay she had a feeling they weren't going to go away overnight.

'How's your chocolate?' Lisa asked, walking into the living room and taking a place on the couch next to the girl.

'Good.' She smiled, sharing her blanket with the woman. She took another sip, snuggling up to her to get warm. They had both changed out of their riding clothes into warmer attire but she still couldn't help but feel slightly cold. 'I enjoyed the ride. Thanks for showing me around.'

'No problem sweetheart.' Her coffee was still slightly too hot to drink so she placed it down on the table in front of the couch to cool down. The girl was still sipping away at her drink and she couldn't help but chuckle slightly seeing some chocolate powder on her nose. 'You've got chocolate on your nose.'

'I do?'

'Yep.' She wiped it off with her finger, the girl scrunching her face up. 'All off. I'm glad you had fun out there today.'

'Thanks.' The girl finished her cup off and placed it down on the table, resting her head on the woman's shoulder as Lisa placed her arm around her. This was what she had longed for all along. To be able to stay with people that actually cared about her. It was almost too good to be true, like she was expecting to find that it was just a dream and when she woke she'd still be shipped off to the foster home. But it wasn't a dream. This was her new reality and it felt nice. 'Amethyst is a nice horse, I like her.'

'Yes, she is a good little mare.' She agreed, looking down at her. 'So, what do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon? We've got a couple of hours till dinner and I'm all yours.'

'Could you play with my hair?' Jessie asked hopefully then yawned. 'I'm too tired to do anything I think.'

'Sure honey.' She smiled, bringing the blanket around them tighter. Jessie looked so cute when she was sleepy. Her brown eyes would go all mellow and soft, she'd snuggle up closer to her and then she'd finally drift off to sleep. The girl sighed in contentment as she undid the braid her hair was in then began to run her fingers through it. Barely a couple minutes had passed and the girl was sound asleep on her shoulder. She smiled again, knowing she and Jack had made the right choice. There was nothing else she'd be rather doing then spending time with the girl she now thought of as her own.


	72. Chapter37OldDemonsUncertainFuturesFinal

**Hi guys!**

**Can you believe we are finally at the end of Old Demons, Uncertain Futures? I cant, it seems just like yesterday I started uploading it! There were certainly a lot of ups and downs throughout this story but the end of this story finds us tying up in a happy ending. I really enjoyed this story in the Saga, as I enjoy writing all my stories but this one had a lot of time and effort put into it and im really happy how it went.**

**I am now writing chapter 54 of New Beginnings, I am hoping that once I reach chapter 60 I will start uploading it on a weekly basis. Things in my life have been a bit hetic lately with everything going on but I am going to try and keep writing so I can keep updating as soon as possible. Till I start uploading again, have another read through of these two stories to pass the time. Im sure you'll all enjoy reading them a second time around.**

**Till I start uploading again, stay safe and stay happy! I promise to start uploading as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 37.0**

Jack looked eagerly out the kitchen window the next evening, waiting for Lisa and Jessie to return. He glanced at the clock again, only a couple minutes had passed since the last time he had checked. With a sigh he sat back down again, Lou detouring around him getting dinner prepared. 'Need any help Lou?'

'I've got it under control Grampa.' She replied, grabbing the lasagna out of the freezer to put into the oven. 'What's going on with you though? You're like a cat on a hot tin roof.'

'He's probably the most excited of us about Jessie's room.' Mallory interrupted as she joined them, her homework finished. Jack rolled his eyes but she knew she was right. 'You can't wait for her to see her room can you?'

'I'll admit that I am looking forward to the look on her face, yes.'

'Told ya.' She glanced triumphantly at him with a grin plastered on her face. 'I can read you like an open book Jack.'

'Maybe you should go close a couple open books.' Amy remarked as she walked in and headed for the refrigerator to get some orange juice out. 'You've left your books on the table again and it's close to dinner, you know that.'

'Yes, yes. I'll go get rid of them now.'

Jack chuckled as she grumbled, heading back to the dining room to put her homework away. 'I'll be going away next weekend, I hope you girls can manage things here while I'm gone for a couple days.'

'Oh, where are you going?' Amy asked, pouring herself a drink.

'I'm taking Lisa and Jessie up to the fishing cabin. Lisa heads back to France a couple days after so I thought that we'd go on this little trip beforehand.'

'Sounds like a nice idea.' Lou closed the oven, checking the vegetables on the stove. 'I'm sure they'll both enjoy it.'

'Hopefully. Jessie's been through a lot the last few weeks, it'll be good for her to have a break.'

'How was she staying at Lisa's last night?'

'Lisa said she was okay when she rang this morning. She was going to take her to do some shopping today but they should have been here by now.'

'The snow has properly detained them, there were a few roads closed Grampa.' Amy put her empty cup in the sink. 'They'll show up when they show up.'

'I know.'

'Your really excited about showing her her room, aren't you?' He gave her a sheepish look and she chuckled. 'Man Gramps, you really are like a cat on a hot tin roof.'

* * *

'You really spoiled me today Lisa.' Jessie exclaimed as they drove out of Hudson, heading towards Heartland. They'd been shopping for most of the day, getting her her own wardrobe of proper clothing and other things that she needed now that she was staying permanently. She looked down at the new boots on her feet, Lisa had insisted that she needed another pair so she had one for work and another for going out. She had her own oil-coat and hat now as well, everything that she possibly could need in her closet for work or going out and anything in-between. 'I don't know how to thank you.'

'There's no need honey, I'm glad you're happy with what you've got. You needed a decent wardrobe now that you're staying and I very much enjoyed shopping with you.' She turned her indicator on, merging into another lane as they headed out onto the highway. 'I can't think of anything else you'll need, I think we got everything.'

'I think so too, you spent a fortune on me.'

'And I'm happy to do it. What we got will last you a long time even if it cost a little more, there's no point buying cheap stuff and having to replace it in two months.' Lisa glanced at her. 'Have you thought about the Queen Of The Rodeo yet?'

'I have.' She sighed. She had thought about it, it sounded good but it wasn't really for her at this time. 'I've decided no for the moment but I might change my mind. When do the entries have to be in?'

'I think it's a couple months before the Rodeo so you have plenty of time if you decide you do want a shot at it.'

'Do you think I should enter? Do you think I'd actually have a chance in it?'

'It's not entirely a beauty contest Jessie, it's mainly horsemanship and from what I've seen you've got that under control.'

'But am I pretty enough? I mean, my scars-'

'They don't have to see them sweetheart, you'll be wearing a long shirt and jeans from what I remember. The attire is just like a normal rodeo contest like cutting for example except it's slightly different, it's just a bit more flashy than usual.' She glanced at Jessie, the girl was staring out the window with her head resting on her seatbelt. 'And you are pretty Jessie. I think even just entering would boost your confidence. You don't have to win because you're already a winner in my eyes but I think it would be really fun. Who knows, maybe you might even have some fun.'

'If I entered, which I'm not saying that I will but would you be here to watch me?'

'Of course honey. You know I would.'

Jessie nodded, looking back towards the road ahead of them. 'I'll let you know if I change my mind about it but I don't think I will.'

'That's fine honey, no pressure. Only do it if you really want to. I definitely think you should enter Warrior in an event though, your two would really rock out there.'

'Maybe.' She still wasn't convinced. 'Why don't you enter it Lisa?'

'Me?' The woman laughed. 'It's not quite my thing. I'm more of an English rider than Western. I like watching it though.'

'Fair enough.' She yawned softly, resting her head back against the headrest. 'So, what will you be doing while you're in France?'

'Got some things with horses, I've got some prospective breeders I've been looking at and a few other things.'

'Sounds like fun.'

Lisa chuckled. 'Yeah. Still nowhere near as fun as spending time with my favorite girl though.' She patted the girls shoulder and Jessie giggled. 'Even if she does wake me up at two in the morning.'

'Sorry about that.' She blushed with a sheepish grin. She'd woken from a panic attack and had gone straight to Lisa for solace. She'd ended up staying the rest of the night in her big king bed, she needed her presence to know she was safe so she wouldn't panic again. It was something she knew she was going to have to work through, Lisa wasn't always going to be around whenever she started to panic or was upset but that was for the future. Right here, right now was what she wanted to focus her mind on. Spending time with her. 'I'll try and make sure that it doesn't happen again.'

'It's okay honey, I don't mind. Really.' She glanced over at her again then turned her attention back to the road. 'It's going to take time for you to work through your fears and insecurities, I understand that. I don't expect you to get better overnight. I'll always be here for you, regardless if I'm in France or at Fairfield. You know you can ring me anytime and I'll be here.'

'Thanks Lisa.' The girl smiled. 'That means a lot to me.'

'Your welcome sweetheart.' She slowed the car as the turnoff to Heartland's driveway came into view. She looked at Jessie as she pulled into the drive, the girl was so oblivious to the surprise that she was about to get. Jack had rang her that morning to let her know that the girls room was done, she thought it was cute how he'd gotten excited over it. It showed just how much he really cared for Jessie, they both did. Jack emerged from the house with Amy and Mallory following and she chuckled as she stopped the car next to Jack's truck. 'Looks like you've got a welcoming party.'

'Yeah.' Jessie laughed, hurriedly taking her seatbelt off and jumping out of the car. She smiled widely as she jogged to meet Jack, the two of them embracing as they met. 'Hi Jack. Did ya miss me?'

'Of course I did.' He chuckled, holding her tight then letting her go. He looked over at Lisa and she smiled as she walked around to them. 'Were you good for Lisa?'

'I was an angel.'

'Were you?'

'Jessie was very well behaved.' Lisa agreed, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. 'We had fun, didn't we Jessie?'

'Yes I did. Thanks for letting me stay over and spend time with you.'

'That's okay honey, anytime.'

'Well Jessie.' Jack cleared his throat. 'We have a little surprise for you.'

'Hmmmm. A surprise?' She asked with a hint of suspicion and a whole bunch of curiosity. 'What kind of surprise?'

'I think you'll like it.' Amy interjected with a knowing smile. Her and Mallory had spent most of yesterday's afternoon painting and decorating her room with Jack. 'A lot of work went into it.'

'You're getting me curious here.' She looked up at Lisa. 'Do you know anything about this?'

'I'm not saying a word.'

'So, you were in on it too!' Jessie playfully slapped her shoulder with a smile. 'Alright, what is it?'

'You'll have to wait and see.' Jack grabbed a strip of black cloth from his pocket. 'Your going to have to put this on, we don't want you peaking.'

'You've really got me interested now.' She smirked as she put the blindfold on just enough so she could still see. They were definitely up to something and from the sounds of it they'd been planning it for quite some time. 'Okay, it's on.'

'No it's not Jessie.' Mallory saw what she'd done and quickly fixed up the blindfold so that she couldn't see out of it any longer. 'Not it is.'

'Thanks Mallory.' She complained, completely looking into darkness now. 'Right, what now?'

'Hold onto my hand.' Lisa replied, taking the girls hand in hers. 'And just follow me.'

'Ooooookay.' With the tone Jessie used it was evident she was a little uncertain of what was going on. She followed Lisa however, letting the woman guild her as she heard Amy and Mallory run on ahead. They reached the step to the house and Lisa let her know it was there, waiting for her to get up it. Her curiosity was increasing by the minute. What had they been up to? 'What's going on?'

'You'll find out soon Jessie, not much longer now.' Jack assured her, winking at Lou who got the cue to head upstairs to join Mallory, Amy, Caleb and Ty waiting in the attic. He opened the door, letting Lisa and Jessie in first then led the way to the stairs. 'Watch your step Jessie.'

She felt for the first step with her foot then slowly began up the stairs, still relying on Lisa to guide her. 'You've known about this the whole time Lisa haven't you and yet you didn't say a word!'

'It would have spoiled the surprise then.'

'Yeah yeah.' She still didn't sound convinced.

'Okay Jessie, stand right here.' Jack instructed as they reached the top of the stairs, Lisa positioning the girl in the doorway of her room. 'Stay here.'

'Ooookay.' This was getting more and more confusing but she did what she was told, excitement starting to rise inside her. What were they doing? What had they planned? She'd figured out that she was at the top of the staircase leading to the attic but why? What was going on?

Quickly Jack and Lisa entered the room, joining everyone who was quietly waiting inside. They smiled at each other and he nodded at Lisa. She'd told him she wanted to be the one to tell Jessie to take off the blindfold and he gave her the cue that it was time.

'Okay Jessie.' Lisa smiled. 'Take off your blindfold.'

Her hands trembling with excitement she undone the knot and the blindfold fell off as she looked up. 'SURPRISE!' Everyone called out as one. The girl gasped, looking around the room. A huge Welcome Home banner was hung from the ceiling above everyone in the room. Amy was there, Mallory, Lou, Ty, and Caleb too.

'Welcome home Jessie.' Jack said as the girl recovered from her amazement and shock. 'Welcome to the family.'

'You did this all for me?' Her eyes searched the room. It had been completely decked out with furniture, soft pink curtains caressed the windows and on the bed was a gorgeous bedspread of a horse galloping. She shook her head in amazement as she brought her hand to her mouth. It was too much. She'd never expected this. What had she done to deserve this? This love? 'I- I don't know what to say.'

'A thank you wouldn't go astray.' Mallory piped up with a chuckle. 'You would not believe the hours that went into fixing this place up for you.'

Lisa approached Jessie cautiously, sliping her arm around the girl as she saw her eyes watering. 'Are you okay honey?'

'I'm fine.' She smiled, looking up at her then back at the others. What could she say? What words could express what she was feeling in her heart? A simple thank you felt like it wasn't enough. 'Thank you. Thank you all so much.'

'And that's not all.' Lou interrupted, bringing out the cake she'd hidden on a chair under the table. 'You would not believe the trouble I had to go through keeping Cougar's paws off this.' She shot the mountain lion lying on the floor next to the bed a look. She grabbed a lighter from her pocket, lighting up the candles. 'I know it's not your birthday, but you can still make a wish.'

'Blow them out sweetheart.' Jack prompted gently.

'Okay.' She approached the table, trying to think of a wish to make. She closed her eyes, waiting for something to come to mind but she couldn't think of anything. All she ever wanted was right there. She opened them again, looking around. 'I don't know what to wish for.'

'Anything Jessie.'

'Alright, let me think again.' Her eyes fell on Jack and Lisa, Jack's arm wrapped around Lisa's waist and a smile spread across her face. _I wish for happiness like this to never end, for Jack and Lisa to always be as happy as they are now and for them to get married. _She chuckled a little at her second wish but it tied in kind of with the first. Maybe it was a bit selfish wishing for that to happen on her part but it was plain to see that they both loved each other dearly. She'd learnt a lot about Lisa too in the past couple of weeks and something inside her told her that she deserved a man like Jack. They were meant for each other. 'Got it.' She blew the candles out to their cheers then turned around. 'Thank you all so much for this from the bottom of my heart.'

'We're glad you like it sweetie.' Jack replied. 'Heartland is your home too now, your part of the family.'

'Are we going to cut this cake or what?' Mallory interrupted the moment again and they chuckled. 'I'm plain starving over here!'

Jessie made her way over to Jack and Lisa as Amy and Mallory helped Lou with the cake. Ty and Caleb slipped out to go check on the animals before dinner, each stopping to say a couple of words to her before they headed out. She smiled as she hugged them both, looking up at them with her brown eyes. 'Thank you so much for this. For taking me into your hearts and making me family.'

'Your welcome Jessie.' Jack replied with a smile, one arm wrapped around both of his girls. 'And I meant what I said Jessie. You'll always belong here, you'll always have a home here.'

'And family.' She added, resting her head on Lisa's shoulder as the woman embraced her. This was home. This was family. This was what it was like to belong. She'd finally found what she'd been looking for all her life. Home, family and love. She was _home._


	73. Chapter 1- New Beginnings

**Hi Guys!**

**Look who's back! I guess I just couldn't stay away from ya'll any longer, I thought it was high time to start uploading this new story, the third of the Jessie Saga. While I haven't been able to work anymore on this story while I've been absent, I have been very busy in other areas of my life... At the moment I am trying to sort out myself going to get some training with a person who trains brumbies (our equivalent of the American mustangs) and sort things out to start my career of horse training, equine assisted learning and other horsey ventures... I won't say anymore then that at this time but if I am absent from uploading, life has gotten extremely busy...**

**I will only be able to upload one chapter a week, I really have got to work on the next chapters in this story. I don't want to start a story and not finish it, I know how annoying that is for a reader. They start reading a great story only to find out that it never gets finished... Life happens, I understand that but I want to be able to make sure that I can finish my stories off...**

**Since this story is a new story in the Jessie Saga, I thought it was appropriate to start it in Spring. Spring is the season of new birth, new life and I think that it is a very suitable setting for this story and where I want to go with it... I know the last story ended in the middle of winter so I hope you'll all grant me the liberty of changing the season...**

**This story starts two weeks after the end of Old Demons, Uncertain Futures. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1.1**

The feeling of a cold, wet nose being pressed against Jessie's cheek stirred the girl from her peaceful slumber with a groan. 'Cougar, it's too early.' She complained sleepily, trying to push the mountain lion away to get back to sleep but Cougar wouldn't allow it. The cat nuzzled her again, licking her cheek and nudging her with her wet nose. 'Okay, okay, stop.' She pushed her away, opening her eyes. 'I'm up, I'm up.'

With another groan she pushed the covers back, the cat jumping down off the bed to let her get out and get dressed. She yawned as she stretched, looking towards her closed curtains where the darkness of night was still blocked out by them. It was early, just before sunrise, the time that she always got up but the last few days had been harder. She'd been having nightmares again, they were keeping her awake at night. She thought that they'd left but apparently they were still with her when the silence and darkness of night left her alone with her thoughts. Her nightmares were something she was trying to work through, along with her panic attacks and she felt that she was getting somewhat controlling them better as time wore on.

Jessie sighed as she turned the light on and headed to her wardrobe, her cat purring around her legs as she chose what she was going to wear for the day. Her life had changed so much in the last couple of weeks. One moment she was a foster child going to be taken to Vancouver and the next she'd been allowed to stay in Jack and Lisa's care permanently. She'd been given a chance that she'd never had before, she'd been given a proper home with people that genuinely loved and cared for her. She belonged here, she had found her home and a family for the first time in her life.

Clint had finalised the details of Jack and Lisa obtaining guardianship over her a couple of days ago, also going over other things that needed finalising. She was to receive counselling from a psychologist that specialised in working with children who had been through trauma like her, she had her first meeting with her next week. Another thing that they'd had to sort out was her schooling. Because of her past and other things that had been taken into consideration they'd enrolled her in a distance education school with the possibility that she would go to normal school once they'd deemed that she would be able to cope.

She placed her pyjamas in her dirty clothes hamper after she'd changed then tidied her room and made her bed. It was still something she was getting used to, having her own room and her own space. Lisa had taken her to a couple places in town to get her some things to make it her own. Now, horse posters took pride of place on her walls and the model horse that Cindy had given her sat proudly on her dresser. She was happy with her room, it was large and spacious but it was cosy too. It held a charm that her room at Fairfield didn't have, it was as different from it as day was to night. She loved going to Fairfield but this was the place she really loved to call home. It felt like a part of her, and she a part of it.

A drawing she'd drawn of her and Warrior sat next to the model and she smiled. He was probably still sleeping in his stall waiting for her to arrive with his first feed of the day. She'd been so unbelievably relieved that she could stay for his sake. Warrior needed her and she needed him. It was only thanks to Jack and Lisa that her staying had become possible and her life-long dream her new reality.

Jack and Lisa. She quickly dusted down her dresser, careful not to knock the model over as she wiped the top down. Lisa was headed back to France on Tuesday, she was going away for business for a couple of weeks but she had promised that the time apart would go quick and that they'd spend plenty of time together when she returned. She'd been relatively busy for the last week or so but she'd always managed to find time to speak with her. If not in person, they'd have a chat on the phone before she headed off to bed. She didn't mind Lisa not being around as much as she had before, kind of. She knew she was definitely more attached to Lisa then she was to Jack but it was in a different kind of way. Lisa was a woman, she could understand things that Jack being a man couldn't. They also had their experience of their pasts that brought them closer together with a connection that she didn't have with Jack. She still was attached to him too but it was different with him being a man. She was still a bit cautious but she was gradually working through that and was trusting him more each day. She knew her caution was just because she'd been bitten once too many times by trusting and loving people only to have her heart broken. She'd loved Robert but he'd never returned her affection, not like Jack showed his granddaughters and her. It was like she had always had to work to earn his love where's Jack gave it to her freely. She didn't have to prove anything to him or be something that she wasn't. He still cared for her the same.

She nodded as she looked around her room, satisfied that it was almost tidy again. She hated having her room in a mess, it had to be clean and tidy at all times. It was her own little space, her own little place where she could go and feel safe if things got too much for her. It was her other safe place, besides Lisa of course.

She quickly ran her cloth over her desk, moving her laptop aside so she could get the dust that had gathered underneath. It was one of Lisa's old laptops that she didn't use anymore since she had a newer one and she'd given her it so she could do her schoolwork and they could video call each other when she was away. Cougar purred, rubbing against her legs as she put the laptop down again and she gave the cat a pat. 'Alright, alright. You'll get your breakfast in a moment, Missy.' She chuckled. 'No need to be so impatient.'

She grabbed the mobile Lisa had given her to replace the other one the police were keeping as evidence and checked the time before slipping it into her jeans pocket. It was time to get moving and get started on her chores before breakfast. She grabbed her hat and coat off the hook next to the door then clicked her fingers. 'Come on Cougar, let's go.'

Cougar bounded through the doorway in front of her as she paused to turn her light off, her claws clicking on the wood as she ran down the stairs. She smiled with a chuckle, heading down quietly so she didn't wake the rest of the family and followed the cat into the kitchen. Cougar was always first down every morning, making a bee-line to the fridge. She certainly liked to make sure she was going to have her breakfast before she did anything else.

Jessie grabbed Cougar's food and placed it in her bowl in the entrance room, putting her coat and hat on as the cat ate. Spring was here but the morning's still had winters chilly nip to them. She grabbed her torch off the seat, waiting for Cougar to finish eating. The house was still and quiet as she looked at the time on her phone again. The rest of them wouldn't be up for another hour or so yet but she guessed Jack was probably already up. He normally went over accounts and things in the early morning when he wouldn't be disturbed by the going-on's in the house. She glanced over at his room, a thin crack of light shone underneath the door. A look back at Cougar revealed the cat was still eating breakfast and she decided she'd quickly find out about the day's agenda before she went and did her chores.

She walked over, knocking softly on his door. 'May I come in Jack?'

'Sure Jessie.' He glanced over from a fly he was making for fishing at the girl as she walked in. 'What's up?'

'Just wondering what jobs I have to do today.' She replied, stopping behind him to watch him work. 'What's the plan?'

'Well, we're doing something different today.' He cut the string he had finished wrapping around the fly then glanced back at her. 'We're going on a little trip.'

'Where?'

'Up into the mountains. I have a cabin near a lake that I visit from time to time to go fishing and I thought this weekend would be the perfect time for a short vacation.'

'Sounds- interesting.' Jessie replied, her tone wavering between suspicion and curiosity.

'Lisa will be coming too.'

'Count me in then.'

He chuckled at her quick turn around and enthusiasm. 'We're going to leave at ten, Lisa should be here around nine thirty so you'll need to make sure that you've got your bags packed and ready to go. We'll be staying at the cabin for tonight and tomorrow night and it still gets cold so make sure you pack plenty of warm clothes.'

'Sure. Anything else I'll need to bring?'

'You've got a bed roll?' The girl nodded. 'Make sure you pack that and your sleeping bag, I can't remember how many blankets I've got up there.'

'Okay.' A noise behind her made her turn and she saw it was Cougar walking over to her. The cat rubbed up against her then nudged Jack for a pat which he begrudgingly gave her. He was still slightly cross that she'd used one of his slippers for a chew toy. 'Can Cougar come too? There's no one around there, is there?'

'No, it's pretty desolate around there.' Jack looked down at the cat as she rubbed her chin on his knee. 'But I don't think this girl has been good enough to go.'

Jessie knelt down beside her cat, rubbing between her ears to make her go relaxed and her eyes go sad. 'How can you say no to this little girl? She'll be upset if she gets left behind.'

It was more the look in Jessie's eyes that made up his mind, not Cougar's. 'Alright, she can come but you'll have to keep an eye on her.'

'Thanks Jack.' She smiled as she gave him a hug. 'Don't worry, I'll watch her like a hawk.'

'Seems like it's my lucky day.' He chuckled. He could tell Jessie was getting more comfortable around him, she was happy to give him the occasional hug if she was really happy about something and she didn't flinch much anymore when he put his hand on her shoulder and such. She was blossoming like a spring rose again, she was opening up like she had before she'd gone to the foster home but this time he was going to make sure she didn't wilt and go back into her shell again. She'd progressed so much already, there was no way he wanted her to go backwards again. 'You better go do your chores now, Warrior will be getting impatient for his food. I'll have breakfast ready by the time you get back.'

'Sounds good. Come on girl.' She headed out, Cougar padding eagerly beside her. The nip of the cold greeted her as she opened the front door and stepped out, the mountain lion jogging on in-front of her towards the barn. It was still dark, the only light coming from her torch as she followed her pet. She breathed in deeply. The early morning was one of her favourite times of the day. Everything felt so fresh and clean, it was a new day with new things to discover. She'd discovered there was a lot about this life that she hadn't learnt yet, little things that she should have known but didn't. Sometimes it made her feel stupid whenever someone had to explain something to her. It was embarrassing that there was a lot she didn't know.

Warrior snorted eagerly as she opened the door, flicking the lights on as she walked in. Cougar followed her in and she closed the door behind the cat then turned to Warrior. 'Hey boy.' She rubbed his forehead, the stallion sniffing her jacket. 'You hungry mate?' The horse nodded, nudging her and she laughed as she grabbed his feed bucket. 'Okay, okay. I'm getting you your food mate. Steady on.'

Cougar laid down outside Warriors stall as she made her way to the feed-room and poured his oats and chaff into the bucket. She smiled, seeing Warrior nibbling at the cats ears over the door of his stall, Cougars purrs echoing through the barn. They really were the best of friends. Unlikely friends at that too. The Hunter and the Hunted. Cougar had grown up with Warrior, she'd learnt to respect his kind and they shared a special bond. She didn't bother the other horses, it had taken quite some time before they felt comfortable with her but now they just ignored her presence. She wasn't a problem at all.

Warrior tried to get his nose in his feed bucket as she came back over and hung it up outside his stall. 'Hey, hey. One moment mate. Patience.' She grabbed his lead off the hook next to the door and clipped it onto his halter. He neighed hungrily as she opened the door and let him into the walkway, dipping his nose straight into the bucket. 'There you go.' She laughed. It was the same ritual every morning. 'It's still there, it didn't go anywhere.'

Jessie set to work mucking out his stall as the stallion ate, replacing the soiled sawdust for fresh and removing it out of the barn. By the time she'd finished with that his bucket was empty and she grabbed his brush to groom him down. 'Did you enjoy that?' He leaned against her as she scratched behind his ears. It was his favourite spot and he closed his eyes as he enjoyed it. 'Your just a big baby too, like Cougar.'

Having finished grooming him she grabbed his gear and tacked him up. She was glad she was back to herself, she was able to take him for his rides herself now. She patted Cougar as she untied the stallion and picked up the reins. 'You be good girl. Let's go, boy.'

The air was still crisp and clean as she mounted, riding out of the yard at an easy trot. Warrior shook his head as they passed the corral, eager to get running. She patted his shoulder with a smile, holding him in at a trot so his muscles would get warmed up before she let him run. 'Patience big guy, patience.' He shook his head again, flexing his neck as he pranced instead, his tail whipping back and forth like an angry snake. He wanted to run, he wanted to feel the air between his ears, to feel the earth underneath his hooves. 'We'll run soon mate.' Her hands were soft on the reins but still keeping contact with him as he dropped his head, chewing at the bit. They turned towards the trail past the arena which led to the Overlook through the forest on the edge of the paddock. Warrior snorted as they entered the trees, pig-rooting as she struggled to contain his energy. She sat his antics expertly, one hand on the reins the other on his neck to calm him. 'Soon, but not now.'

She glanced around as Warrior settled down slightly. It was still dark but her eyes were accustomed to seeing in the night. She didn't need a torch to tell her where she was going. Between her instincts and Warrior's there was no need. The ability to travel in complete darkness was a skill that had saved her life from time to time. Even now with no direct threat to her or her horse she was still alert, listening for anything and looking for anything that was out of the ordinary. It was a habit she was accustomed to and one she wasn't going to give up. It was better to be prepared for something then to be caught off guard.

As they came out of the trees Jessie could see the first rays of the sun over the horizon. Warrior snorted again, shaking his head as he asked to run across the meadow. She chuckled, letting him have his head. 'Alright, alright, you can run.'

Warrior leapt forward, his hooves tearing up the ground as he raced across the pasture. The girl laughed, leaning down low over his neck as she urged him on faster and faster. The stallion stretched out as the ground started to incline to the top of the hill galloping almost at his full speed.

She reined him in as they reached the top, the stallion sliding to a stop and rearing in the sunrise. Jessie patted his neck, breathless from excitement as she turned him in a small circle to keep him moving. 'Good boy.' She breathed, the stallion dancing as she let him catch his wind. 'Good boy.' The faint sunlight bathed the hill in a soft glow, the girl and the horse silhouetted against the morning sky. She smiled, feeling the sun warming her body as she turned the horse again. The ranch beneath was still quiet, the only light that of Jack's shining through his window. She squinted then waved at him. She could just see him watching her from the window, waving back and she smiled. Warrior carried on walking in a circle, still moving underneath her as she looked at the ranch beneath her with contentment. This was her new life. This was her new beginning. This was everything she had ever dreamed of, had ever wanted. She'd found it here. A home, a family. There was nothing more that she could wish for. She had everything she needed right here. She patted the stallion as she nudged him in the flanks, the stallion rearing again as the sun bathed them in its glow. 'To new beginnings boy.'


	74. Chapter 2- New Beginnings

**Hi Guys,**

**I am so sorry that I haven't been around to update this story... My life has been kind of a horrible nightmare at the moment... My grandmother recently passed away and I still haven't dealt with her death, I'm trying to find a horse at the same time so that I have something to keep me busy and my mind off things and that has been proving impossible... And other family problems I won't bore you guys with... I went today to go see a horse that was being advertised as for a 'beginner' and it was a total nutcase. To top it off, it was an 8 hour round trip... I really don't know how I feel right now, I'm mentally and emotionally exhausted and my anxiety and depression is not making me feel any better. Add to that my health problems that are flaring up from my emotions and my life is rather bleak at this moment in time...**

**Sorry that this Author's Note has been on a downer but I just feel so blah and down right now... I haven't felt like working on my fan-fiction for nearly two months so I haven't been writing during my publishing absence which makes me feel worse... I want to write but I'm just not in the head-space to be able to do so... I'm hoping to start writing again, my writing is the one thing left that I enjoy and I really want to start again. **

**Anyway, enough about me. I really hope you all enjoy this update and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

* * *

**Chapter 2.1**

'You look like you had fun.'

Jessie laughed as she halted Warrior next to Ty out the front of the barn, her face glowing with excitement and exhilaration from her morning ride. 'We did have fun, didn't we boy?' She asked, scratching his withers with a smile. Warrior nickered softly, stretching his neck out as he enjoyed the grooming. 'I hope I didn't wake you earlier when I came in.'

'No, I was already awake. I was just thinking of some things.' He patted the stallion, the black nuzzling him gently as the girl dismounted. He decided it was best to change the subject before the girl started asking questions. 'You want me to take care of this guy for you?'

'It's okay, I'll take care of him.' She gathered his reins and led him into the barn, Ty walking beside her. Cougar rose to greet them, rubbing up against her legs while she tied Warrior up. 'Hey girl.' She patted the cat on the head. 'You've been good?'

'I still can't believe you have a mountain lion for a pet.' Ty shook his head in amazement as he watched the girl interact with the cougar. 'I've heard of them being pets but I've never actually seen one that's attached to its owner as she is to you.'

'That's because I raised her from a little kitten.' She patted her again then Cougar walked back over to the rug she'd left for her on the floor as her bed with an inconspicuous hand signal. 'She was so young when I found her her eyes weren't even open yet. I raised her on a bottle and I might add that getting out of bed at two in the morning to feed a hungry kitten is a labour of love.' She undid the girth and looked over at the cat lying down on the floor. Cougar was lying with her head on her paws, but her attention fully dedicated to watching her every movement. 'And I wouldn't change a thing. Cougar was the best thing that happened to me after Lillian died. Looking after her was what got me through my grief.'

He nodded, helping the girl get the saddle off her horse. 'You were close to her, weren't you?'

'Yeah.' Jessie grabbed a brush as Ty took her saddle and the saddle cloth over to its stand and put it away for her. 'Yeah, I was.' She fell silent for a moment, her hand absentmindedly suspended over the stallion's coat as memories came back.

'_Jessie, I've made you muffins.' Lillian called, the girl sitting on the paddock fence watching the horses graze. 'Come and get them honey.'_

_A seven year old Jessie grinned as she jumped down and ran up to her. She took the muffin Lillian handed to her, biting into it eagerly. 'Mmmm, you make the best muffins mère.'_

_The woman laughed, tossling the girls brown locks with a smile. It always made her happy when Jessie called her that. It was an honor, one that she thought she'd never have been able to hear since she wasn't able to bear children of her own. That was until Jessie had come into her life. 'You flatter me, mon cheri.'_

'_They are the best.' She affirmed, snuggling up into her arms. The muffin gone, her eyes danced mischievously. 'Can I have another?'_

'Jessie?' He asked softly, frowning. The girl jumped slightly at his voice, pulled out of her daydream. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' She began to brush the horse with firm strokes, pushing her memories to the back of her mind. They were just too painful to think about, even if they were happy ones. She'd loved Lillian dearly, even thinking about her sometimes was just too much. 'Do you know if it's okay to turn Warrior out into the pasture? Are there any other horses that have to go out?'

'He's fine to go out, the other horses are in a different paddock so he'll have it all to himself.'

'Good.' The stallion sniffed her gently as she brushed his shoulder then touched noses with Paint through the bars of the stall. 'Maybe we could stick Paint or Spartan with him though. They get along and he needs some company.'

'We can put Paint out with him.' He nodded. 'They do seem to like each other.'

'You'll be happy with that, won't you boy?' She finished brushing him then glanced down at her watch. Suddenly her demeanor changed from being sober to slightly excited as she realized what the time was. 'Can I get you to turn him out for me please? I need to go have breakfast and if I don't get in there now I'm going to be late later.'

'Sure-'

'Thanks.' She undid his bridle and swapped it quickly for a halter, handing him the lead-rope. 'Come on Cougar.'

Ty raised his eyebrows, having caught onto the quick change in the girl. 'What's the rush Jessie?'

'I'm going on a trip with Jack and Lisa.' Jessie called over her shoulder as she hurried out of the barn with Cougar at her heels. 'I have to go pack.'

'Morning Jessie.' Amy greeted as the girl walked into the house, taking her coat and gloves off before coming into the kitchen. 'We saved you some breakfast.'

'Thanks.' She went over to the sink to wash her hands then took a place at the table next to her and Mallory. 'Where's Jack?'

'Off doing something.' She shrugged her shoulders. 'Finding his fishing gear or something.'

'Lucky you, getting to go on a trip up to the fishing cabin.' Mallory remarked as she spread some jam on her toast. 'While I get to go be stuck in school.'

Jessie chuckled. 'Anyone would think you didn't like school Mallory.' An exaggerated eye roll from the girl was her answer. 'Apparently you don't.'

'You wouldn't either, if you had to go. You get to stay here and I get stuck in a classroom for six hours of the day-'

'Mallory-' Amy kicked her under the table, giving her a look that translated as 'shut up for Pete's sake' and she begrudgingly did so with one of her own glares. She turned back to Jessie, the girl helping herself to the last slice of toast. 'How was your ride this morning? I was out with Spartan but I didn't see you.'

'It was good.' She nodded between mouthfuls. 'I took the back track back to let him gallop some more. He's in good condition, Lisa really did a good job with him. He's never been better.'

'I overheard Lisa mentioning you might ride him at the rodeo doing barrels.'

'Yeah, still thinking about that. I haven't really made up my mind yet. I've never even tried him at barrels.' She sighed. Part of her actually really wanted to compete, to see how she and Warrior measured up against other people and their horses and the other half of her screamed a loud 'no way' rather determinedly. She really was in two frames of mind. 'I don't know, I actually really wouldn't mind giving it a shot.'

'Well I think you should at least try.' Mallory finished the last of her juice and got up to put her plate in the sink. 'It couldn't hurt and if you really want to do it then do it. Don't let anyone stop you.'

'Thank you Mallory, that's probably the best piece of advice you've given.'

'I have my moments.' She returned to the table with the bottle of orange juice to fill her cup up again. 'There's other events too, team roping, breakaway roping-'

'How about Jessie just works on one thing at a time.' Amy laughed. 'I think if she decided to enter, barrel racing would be enough.'

'Ah, yes.' She rolled her palms against the edge of the table as she leaned back against her chair. 'Warrior and I are good at roping and stuff like that, I used to do that back before when I had to help Robert but on a professional scale? I don't think so. I don't want to make a fool of myself. I think one event is more than enough.'

'Well, you probably should make up your mind sooner rather than later if you want to enter or not.' She finished her breakfast, stacking up the empty plates on the table to take them to the sink. 'I can help you later with Warrior if you like.'

'Thanks for the offer Amy but I'll see how I go with him myself first. I've got a couple ideas but I'm open to suggestions.'

'Alright, well if you do need help just ask and I'll see what I can do.' She glanced up at the clock, it was almost eight already. Quickly she placed the plates in the sink then grabbed her phone and school bag off the desk and headed to the door. 'Hurry up Mallory or we're going to miss the bus. See you later Jessie.'

'I'm coming.' She placed her cup on the bench, grabbing her school bag as Amy put her jacket on. 'Have fun away Jessie, maybe next time you could convince Jack to bring me along?'

'Not on your life.' Jessie teased. There was no way she was going to be asking to drag Mallory along on a trip with just her, Jack and Lisa. She liked her but sometimes she could be just a little too much. 'Enjoy school. I'll be thinking of you when I'm relaxing beside the river with Cougar, catching trout.'

'Haha, very funny. Bye Jessie.'

'Bye.' She put her toast back on her plate after they had left, not really in the mood for finishing off her breakfast. Some days she felt like eating, some days she didn't. She didn't really know why either. 'Here girl.' She clicked her fingers and Cougar walked over, readily devouring the remainder of her food. The cat purred, licking her hands once she'd finished eating. 'Sorry girl, that's it for now.' She scratched her behind her ear then got up and took her plate to the sink. She glanced around. Lou wasn't anywhere to be seen, neither was Jack for that matter. With a sigh she grabbed the dish-washing liquid from the cupboard and began to fill the sink. There was no point leaving the kitchen dirty when they were heading out.

Cougar rubbed up against her as she purred loudly, hoping for more food. The girl chuckled as she continued washing up. Her cat certainly had an appetite. When the last plate had been washed she emptied the sink and wiped the bench down then checked her watch. She had a little under an hour before Lisa was going to turn up and she knew Jack wanted to leave on time. Clicking her fingers she headed up to her room with her cat obediently following at her heels.

Jessie grabbed her suitcase from her wardrobe then placed it on her bed and started to go through her clothes. A couple pairs of jeans, a couple shirts, socks and jumpers went into the bag as Cougar lay watching. Her hand rested over her other jackets for a moment as she decided then grabbed them and packed them in too. Her warm pajamas went in on top as well as some extra clothes in case she got cold or needed to change. 'Can't be too prepared.' She remarked to her cat as she put another pair of socks in the bag. 'Better to have more clothes than not enough.'

Her phone dinged and she pulled it out of her pocket, a smile on her face as she saw who had messaged. It was Cindy.

_Hey Jessie, what are you up to today? _

_Heading out on a weekend camping type trip with Jack and Lisa. _She texted back quickly. _He's taking us up to his cabin in the mountains before Lisa has to head to France for a couple of weeks. It's near a river so we'll be doing some fishing. I'm just packing now, I'm so excited! A weekend with just Jack and Lisa sounds like heaven at the moment, it's been a rough couple of months. _

_I hope you have fun out there. _Her reply was prompt. _How's things going at Heartland? _

_Couldn't be better. I still have to pinch myself some days to make sure it's actually real. Jack and Lisa have been great. I'm settling in well, it's different then before because now I know I'm staying. It's kinda hard to explain. How's things there? _

_Okay. My school is having a pupil free day so Grandma is taking me out shopping and we're getting lunch. _

_Sounds like fun. I heard from Fiona yesterday, she and her sister are doing well apparently. _

_That's good, I liked her. I haven't heard from any of them but I hope they're okay. _

_Clint says they are, I asked when he came by the other day to go over some things with Jack. _

_How's Warrior and Cougar doing? _

_Great. Cougar is living it up in the house, she's actually napping on my bed right now. Warrior's good, we just went for our morning run. I've been thinking about entering a rodeo in a couple months. _

_That sounds awesome! _

She chuckled, typing her reply quickly. _I haven't made up my mind Cinds. I don't know if I should enter it or not. _

_I think you should. Give it a go Jess, you might surprise yourself. _

_Or make a total fool of myself and Warrior. _

_You couldn't do that. You're good at everything you do. _

_I wish I had as much faith in myself as you do. _

_At least give it a try. What would you be doing? _

_Barrel racing. _

_And have you ever done barrel racing? _

_Not exactly. _

_Well, there's something new you can do. Just see how you go then make up your mind. Hey, if you do enter I might see if I can come watch you. _

_That'd be a great idea. I'd love to catch up with you. _

_Let me know, won't you? _

_Will do. _

_Ugh, I've gotta run, grandma is nearly ready. You still wearing your necklace? _

_I never take it off. _Jessie smiled, conscientiously touching the necklace around her neck. _I've got to run too. I'll try and catch you later. _

_Definitely. Let me know how your trip goes. _

_Will do. Bye sis. _

_Bye. _

She tucked her phone back in her pocket, glancing at her clock. It was almost time for Lisa to turn up. Quickly she grabbed the last few things she needed then zipped her bag up and headed downstairs. She put her bag down beside Jack's fishing gear that had appeared in the living room and headed into the kitchen as she heard the fridge open. 'All packed and ready to go. I've just got to grab my bedroll from the barn before we leave.'

'Good, Lisa will be here soon.' Jack packed the cold food they were taking into a cooler box. 'Anything you want to pack food wise?'

'Hmmm.' She thought for a moment. There was nothing she liked more than banana bread cooked in a camp oven. 'We got a camp oven?'

'Yep.'

'Brilliant.'

'What are you going to make?'

'It's a surprise.' She replied mischievously with a grin. 'You'll have to wait and see. Trust me. You're going to love it.'

'Alright, well grab what you need and pack it. I'll move out of your way.' He added the cooler to the pile to take to the car and took a seat at the table. 'Where's your girl?'

'Cougar's napping in my room.' A bag of flour joined the baking powder in the bag she was packing. 'Did you pack her food?'

'Yes, it's there.'

'Thanks.' She grabbed the last of the ingredients she needed and the extra set of measuring cups and spoons then zipped up the cooler bag. 'Anything else I need to get?'

'No, I think that's everything.' He patted the seat next to him. 'Come sit down for a moment. How's things going?'

'Good.' Jessie nodded as she sat down. 'It still kinda feels like I'm dreaming. I guess I'm just grateful and lucky to have you and Lisa in my life. I never dreamed that I would ever find a home or a family that I could call mine but you gave me a home and took me into your heart. I don't know if I could ever repay you.'

'You don't have to.' He smiled, touching her chin gently. 'We're all just as grateful and lucky to have you too. You're a special girl Jessica, we're happy to have you in the family.'

'Thanks Jack.' The sound of a car pulling up out front made her turn around and she saw Lisa's SUV parking at the fence. 'Lisa's here.'

'Go on.' He encouraged as he got up. 'I'll bring the stuff out. You go see Lisa.'

She needed no more prompting as she stood up and hurried for her jacket, putting it on as she ran outside. She ran through the gate as Lisa got out of the car, wrapping her arms around her. 'Hi.'

'Hey.' She chuckled, returning her hug. 'You ready to go?'

'Yep. I'm all packed.' The girl nodded as she let her go. She looked up at her, frowning slightly. Something wasn't right. 'What's wrong?'

Lisa sighed. 'Ah, just some problems with my trip to France. My business partner is being a pain.' She refrained from using the words she thought of about her ex. Dan had put a spanner in the works when he'd rang her that morning and told her that one of their business meetings in France had to be postponed because it clashed with his social calendar. Social calendar indeed. It drove her crazy sometimes the way he acted. 'So instead of leaving Tuesday I have to go in two weeks' time.'

'Hey, I'm not complaining.'

She chuckled, looking at her. Jessie certainly was something. She liked that mischievous glint in her eyes. She'd missed seeing that when the girl had become rather depressed. She was happy to see she was starting to go back to what they'd seen as the girls normal self. 'Neither am I, kind of. It is annoying though. I was all ready to go.'

'Such a shame.' She pretended to pout and Lisa playfully rolled her eyes. 'You'll be stuck with Jack and I for longer now.'

'Hmmm.'

'Maybe you can even help me with training Warrior for this rodeo.'

'You're going to enter?'

She put her hand up. 'Still thinking about it but there's no harm in getting him ready, just in case.'

'I'd love to help.'

'Brilliant.'

'Morning Lisa.' Jack walked out carrying a couple bags. 'You got everything?'

She knew what he was meaning. It was another little surprise she and him had come up with for Jessie. 'Yep. I'm ready to go.'

'How about you go grab your bedroll Jessie before you forget?' He remarked as Lisa lifted the back door of the car so he could put the bags in. 'Didn't forget your pillow either.'

'I won't.' She called back over her shoulder as she jogged to the barn.

Jack turned back to Lisa after the girl was out of earshot, sitting the bags down in a space next to her things. 'How's it look?'

'It's fine Jack.' She assured him with a smile. 'I picked it up from the jewellers yesterday, Jessie's going to love it. Trust me.'

'I hope so.'

'She will Jack. She liked it when she saw it in the shop, our little addition will just make it that little bit extra special.' She glanced towards the barn but the girl was still inside. 'How's she doing?'

'Good, really good. She's definitely improving.'

'I'm glad to hear that. She's a tough girl.'

'That she is. Apparently we aren't the only ones who have a surprise. Jessie's going to be cooking up something special for us.'

She smiled. 'She's so sweet. I still can't believe she's actually ours.'

'Neither can I. After Marion died-' He paused for a moment. 'While Jessie can't compare to her it's good she's here. I never imagined that I'd be raising another child though, she's more of a daughter than a Granddaughter even though she's younger than Amy.'

'I wonder how Lou will take to having an aunt who's younger than her.'

'I think Lou has other things to think about at the moment. She's been busy with trying to get this dude ranch running, it's been taking all her attention at the moment.'

'When does it open?'

'Couple of weeks. She's just trying to sort out the rest of the details and such.'

'Okay, got my bedroll.' Jessie headed back over to them, placing it in the back of the car. 'I'll go grab my pillow and some bags.'

'Alright Jessie, we'll be in shortly to grab the rest. We just need to make some room for the cooler.'

'Make sure there's room for Cougar.'

'She's bringing Cougar?' Lisa asked with a hint of surprise.

'I said she could.' He glanced at her as he re-arranged a couple bags. 'Is there a problem?'

'No, no. I guess I'm still getting used to the fact she's got a mountain lion for a pet.' She replied, her and Jack heading to the house. 'How's getting the permit for her going?'

'It's sorted out, they've just got to send the final paperwork and she needs a vet check to make sure she's being well looked after and it's finished. They've been quite understanding about it actually once I explained the situation.'

'Good. I don't know what she'd do if she hadn't been able to keep her.'

'I know what you mean.' They walked into the house, Jack getting the cooler and Lisa grabbing the other bags. 'You okay there with that Lisa?'

'"Yeah, I've got it.' She carried them outside, grateful when she could put them down into the back of the car. 'What have you got in there? An anvil?'

'Fishing gear.' He replied, pushing the cooler up against the back of the seat. 'That's everything. We just need Jessie and Cougar now.'

'We're right here.' Jessie announced as she joined them, pillow under her arm and cat at her legs. 'We haven't forgotten anything?'

'Nope, that's it.' Lisa closed the door and handed him the keys. 'You best get in or the bus will leave without you.'

'You wouldn't.' She replied cheekily, opening the back passenger door and tossing her pillow in. 'You'd miss me.'

'I would?' The girl playfully slapped Jack's shoulder as he hopped in the driver's seat. 'Hop in you.'

She grinned widely as she climbed in then patted the seat beside her. 'Come Cougar.' The cat jumped in at her feet then climbed over her taking the seat beside her. She closed the door, putting her seatbelt on as the cat lay down with her head on her lap. Lisa hopped in beside Jack, glancing back at them with a smile as she saw Cougar.

'That's so cute.' She grabbed out her phone, quickly taking a photo of them. 'Look at them Jack.'

He glanced around and chuckled. 'Seat belt on?'

'Yep.'

'Alright, let's go.' He turned the key in the ignition and the car purred into life. 'Get comfortable Jessie, we've got a long drive ahead of us.'

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Bye for now!**


	75. Chapter 3-New Beginnings

**Hi guys,**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, your words mean a lot to me at this time... I don't have much to say except enjoy the update!**

* * *

**Chapter 3.1**

Lisa watched as the mountain scenery flashed by, deep in thought. Her aunt had called her a few days ago and she'd shared with her that she was now joint guardians with Jack over Jessie. Her aunt had said a couple things to her about what she'd thought about it, things that hurt more than what Val had said. She glanced back at Jessie, the girl was asleep with her head on her pillow against the window. She knew that she would have chosen to look after her over what her aunt thought. She'd tried to explain to her about her decision but she hadn't been extremely happy for her. _It's your life. _She had said. _I thought you wouldn't want to be harnessed with a burden like looking after a child. Look at you. You're old enough to be a grandmother. Why on earth did you ever think taking care of an orphan was a good idea. _

_It's not like that. _She'd insisted. _Jessie isn't a burden. She's just a child who needs love and if I had to choose I'd say yes again without hesitation. You know how hard it was on me when I lost-_

'Lis, you alright?' Jack glanced across at her. After Jessie had fallen asleep she'd hardly said two words. 'Something on your mind?'

'Just thinking.' She shrugged, turning to him. 'I've had a busy few days.'

'Anything you want to tell me about?'

'Just problems with Dan. Now I have to delay going to France for two weeks because of him.'

'Oh.' He'd only met her ex once but that once had been more than enough. He didn't think highly at all of Dan Hartfield. 'Does that mean you'll have to be away longer then?'

'I hope not but I'll have to see what happens.' She glanced back at Jessie, smiling as she watched her sleep. 'She's so cute when she's asleep.'

He chuckled, taking a look back at the girl through the mirror. She was asleep with her hand resting on Cougar's head, her long brown hair caressing her face. He turned the radio down slightly so the noise didn't disturb her. 'She was asleep barely ten minutes after we left.'

'She's having nightmares again?'

'She hasn't mentioned anything to me lately. She's pretty tired though, she's been trying to pull her weight around the ranch.'

'She hasn't overworked herself has she? She's still not well, Jack, not fully.'

'No, I've been keeping an eye on her. She hadn't done anymore then I've been allowing her.'

'I might have a talk with her.' Lisa glanced at the girl again. 'I might get Barbara to check her over again, just to be on the safe side.'

'Jessie isn't going to be too happy about that.'

'Happy or not she's getting checked out. I don't want to take any chances.' She was taken back to another time when a girl she knew kept saying she was tired and she hadn't taken much notice. Then, it had been too late. 'If she's sick or something it's better to catch it now than later.'

Jack frowned slightly. 'Is there something else Lisa?'

She shook her head. 'Just playing it safe Jack. It's probably nothing but I want to make sure.'

'I guess that's fair enough.' There was something that he just couldn't put his finger on but he knew better than to press her on it. Lisa had the tendency to shut herself down at clam up if he tried too hard to get her to talk to him. He slowed the car down as they turned up the trail, stopping it outside the cabin. He glanced back at Jessie as he turned the engine off, the girl still sleeping soundly. 'Jessie, we're here. Wake up.'

The girl's eyelids fluttered open at her name and she yawned as she woke up, looking up to see both Lisa and Jack watching her. 'What?' She chuckled then yawned again. 'I think I needed that.'

Lisa nodded with a slight grin. 'You must have.'

'Alright, everybody out.' Jack hopped out, opening the door for the girl. Cougar yawned then climbed down out of the car, sitting at his feet. 'So Jessie, what do you think?'

'It's gorgeous Jack.' She stepped out, Lisa heading to the back of the car and opened the door. She looked around, her breath taken away. It was beautiful. She frowned as her eyes fell on the cabin, her memory telling her that she had been here before. Then, it dawned on her and she began to chuckle. 'I don't believe it.'

'Believe what?'

'Remember Jack when I told you that I found a cabin in the mountains and I took supplies from it. This was the cabin.' She turned to him. 'Guess I owe you some blankets. It's a good thing we brought our own bed rolls.'

'You came here?'

'Yeah.' Jessie shook her head, unable to believe it. What on earth were the chances that the cabin she'd taken supplies from belonged to Jack? 'Sorry Jack.'

'It's fine Jessie, don't worry about it.' He patted her shoulder. 'How about we get this car unloaded and get fishing hey?'

* * *

Lisa watched Jessie playing with Cougar near the bank of the river as her and Jack fished together. The girl had spent some time fishing with Jack as he tried to teach her but she'd decided to take a break and play with her pet instead. She smiled, glancing over at her as she brought her line back in. They were playing some kind of chasing game with each other, the girl laughing as she and Cougar played in the long grass along the river bank. Jack moved over closer to her and she glanced up at him. 'Jessie looks so happy.'

'She does.' He agreed with a smile and a nod. It was good to see her playing around, showing childish behaviour for once rather than trying to keep herself together. She could just relax and be herself. 'I wonder what she would have been like when she was younger if she had a better upbringing.'

'Probably ten times more mischievous and cheeky.' She replied, casting her line into the water again. 'Jessie's got such a sweet nature, she's so kind and gentle but she never really has time to just fool around. I'm happy she can show her playful childish side for a change. She never should have had to grow up as fast as she did.'

'I think this trip will benefit her more than we'll know.'

'Alright, I think I'm ready to give it another shot.' Jessie announced as she walked back over, her cheeks red and her eyes sparkingling from running around. 'Cougar's worn me out.'

Jack chuckled as she joined them, her cat lying down on the warm rocks in the sunlight. 'You look like you've had fun.'

'I haven't run or laughed that much in ages. I almost forgot what it felt like. Cougar is such a big baby, we used to play together all the time-' Her eyes got a faraway look in them as she picked her fishing rod up. 'Then it became just a fight to survive. There was no time for play.' She dropped the line into the water then tried to reel it in like Jack had shown her. 'How long is this going to take to get a bite?'

'You've got to have patience Jessie.' He chuckled, casting his line out again. 'These things take time.'

'The only thing I managed to catch on my own the first time Jack took me up here was a tree.' Lisa said with a chuckle, watching the girl as she attempted to imitate them. 'I got the line so tangled up in the end we just left it there.'

'Your supposed to catch fish when you're fishing Lisa, not trees.' She teased with a cheeky grin. 'Whenever I wanted fish before Cougar and I worked out a system that didn't require a fishing line or rod. I always managed to get a meal and it took less time too.'

'The whole point of fishing is to clear your mind and relax.' Jack interrupted.

'Pretty hard to do that if your stomach is growling like a hungry wolf.' The girl tried to cast the line out again then sighed. 'I'm still not getting the hang of this.'

'It takes time Jessie.' He brought his line back in then placed his rod down on the bank, going over to the girl. 'Here, let me show you again.'

Lisa watched them with a smile, remembering herself fishing for the first time with him. He was doing exactly the same thing with Jessie that he had done with her. He was so good with her, patient and gentle as he explained it again to her, showing her where to place her hands correctly and helping her cast the line out. Suddenly, she felt a nibble on her line then it went taunt as a fish attached itself to her hook. 'I've got a bite.'

'Bring it in slowly Lisa.' Jack cautioned as he looked over at her reeling it in. 'Do you want a hand?'

'I think I've got it.' Slowly, slowly she brought the fish in, hoping the line wouldn't snap. The fish struggled as it came into the shallows and she quickly grabbed it before it could get away again. 'Got it.'

'Yay Lisa!' Jessie laughed as the woman held the fish up with a big grin on her face. 'You're having better luck than me.'

'I'll go give her a hand.' He chuckled, leaving the girl to try casting out the line again by herself. Lisa had the fish on the bank, trying to get the hook out of its mouth. 'That'll be a good one for dinner.'

'If I don't drop it.' The fish struggled, trying to get back to the water and she gratefully let Jack take over before she lost it. 'Thanks Jack.'

'Nice work.' He complimented, swiftly dispatching the fish and adding it to the ice cooler. 'I think I taught you too well, I haven't caught anything yet.'

'Maybe you did.' She teased back with a smile, picking up her line again. 'How's Jessie doing?'

He chuckled. 'It's taking a little while but I think she'll get the hang of it.'

'Hey, I think I've got something.'

'What'd I say?' He winked at her then headed back over to the girl. 'Bring it in slow and gentle Jessie.'

'I'm trying.' Jessie replied, trying to reel it in but it was just too heavy. 'I think the line is going to snap.'

'You want me to help you bring it in?'

She nodded. 'Please.'

'Okay, let's bring it in slowly.' He placed his arms around her, placing his hands on hers and helping guide her in bringing the fish in. He could feel how heavy it was through the rod, the line was almost at snapping point. With each wind of the line he could feel the fish diving straight to the bottom again. It certainly was putting up quite a fight. 'I think you've caught a big one Jessie.'

'Let's hope so.' She replied, thankful he was able to help. 'It doesn't want to come in.'

Lisa placed her rod down, joining Jack and Jessie as they tried to wrangle in the fish. 'It's putting up more of a fight then my one.'

'Almost there Jessie.' Jack encouraged, taking hold of the rod. 'You bring it in.'

Jessie grabbed hold of the line, wondering why the fish had given up struggling once it had reached the shallows. Maybe it was exhausted? She began to pull the line out of the water then threw her head back and laughed as she held up what was on the hook. 'We managed to get a rock. All that, and we managed to get a rock.'

Jack was speechless for a moment then he shook his head and chuckled. 'No wonder it was so hard to bring it in.'

Lisa shook her head in amazement as the girl stumbled out of the water onto the bank, still holding onto the rock. 'Better luck next time honey.' She encouraged, Jack and the girl still laughing at their 'fish' they had caught. 'You'll get the hang of it.'

'I think that's enough for one day.' Jessie exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks from laughing so hard. 'I think I'm going to try my way from now on, at least I actually managed to catch a fish when I did. Is it okay if I head downstream a little Jack?'

'Sure honey.' He put her rod down on the bank and picked his up. 'Just don't stray too far. Stay close enough so we can still see you okay?'

'Alright.' She clicked her fingers at her mountain lion. 'Come Cougar.'

Lisa looked at Jack as Jessie headed off alongside the river with Cougar in tow, chuckling again when the girl was out of earshot. 'Poor Jessie. She really thought she'd caught a fish.'

'We both got fooled.' Jack agreed as he cast his lint out again. 'I thought it was a fish too.' He shook his head as he slowly brought his line in. 'That's a story neither of us are going to live down easily I think.'

'Yeah, I feel bad for her.' She picked her line up, taking a few steps downstream so her line didn't get tangled in his. 'She was trying so hard.'

'She'll get the hang of it. You did.'

'Maybe I need to teach you how to fish.' Lisa grinned at him. 'All you've caught today is nothing and a rock.'

'Lisa-' He started then felt a nibble on his line. 'Maybe you don't.'

'Let's just see if it's a rock or not before you get all cocky, shall we?'

* * *

'Here's a good spot.' Jessie remarked to herself as she found a shallow spot in the river, glancing back at Cougar who was still on the bank. 'What do you think girl?' The cat yawned and she laughed. 'Yeah, fishing is kinda like that.' Her cheeks were still red with embarrassment from catching a rock. She'd thought it was a fish, she'd hoped she'd gotten the hang of it to impress Jack but she'd only caught a stupid river rock. She looked back up the river to Jack and Lisa as they continued fishing. _Bet their having a good little chuckle. _Her thoughts said in her mind. _That was pretty funny. _

Carefully she waded out a little further into the water, watching it intently. Her way of catching fish was rather peculiar but she found it worked for her. It'd kept food in her stomach many times rather than go hungry. Quietly she stood motionless, waiting. She'd fished here before, her rock trap was still mostly intact where she stood at the end of the funnel she knew there was plenty of trout. She just needed to have patience.

She spotted a nice fish moving through the wide mouth towards the exit and slowly reached down, grabbing it as fast as she could. The fish slipped through her fingers and she growled. 'Missed it.' Suddenly she heard a splash and turned to see Cougar coming out of the water with the fish in her mouth. 'Cougar!'

The cat held firmly onto the fish till it stopped moving then walked over to her, giving her the fish. She shook her head in amazement. On the odd occasion she'd chased fish to the edge of the water to let Cougar get experience catching them but she'd never thought that the puma would actually _dive _into the water to catch a fish. They didn't like water, did they? 'Good girl.' She praised as the cat let go of the fish into her waiting hand. She chuckled as she rewarded her with a pat. 'Even you're better at fishing then me.'

Cougar rubbed against her, purring in the water that was almost up to her chin. She never ceased to amaze her. When had she gotten so comfortable in the water? 'Let's go show them what you caught hey?'

'How'd you go?' Jack asked as he glanced up from the ice cooler where he'd just deposited a trout he'd caught. 'What'd you get?'

'Cougar got it actually. Turns out she's better at fishing than me.' Jessie replied, holding up the fish. 'I'll let her eat this one, I don't think we'd want to.'

'Jack and I got enough for dinner anyway.' Lisa added as she joined them, glancing at her watch. 'I think we should probably head back, it's starting to get late.'

'That okay with you Jessie?'

'Sure.' She shrugged. 'I think I've had enough fishing for one day.'

'You'll have better luck tomorrow Jessie.' He closed the lid on the cooler and stood up, patting her shoulder. 'You gave it a pretty good shot.'

'Thanks Jack.' Cougar rubbed up against her legs as she gave her a pat with her free hand as they prepared to leave. 'Would you guys mind if I made dinner tonight? Would that be okay?'

'That's fine by me honey, I'm useless cooking over an open campfire anyway.' Lisa grabbed her fishing gear and they started back to the cabin. 'Jack might want to cook his fish though.'

'If you want to do dinner, that's fine by me Jessie.'

'Brilliant.' She smiled widely. 'You two go and relax then and let me worry about the cooking.'

'Your up to something, aren't you?' There was something in Jessie's eyes that told her the girl was planning something. 'What are you scheming?'

'You'll just have to wait and see.' The girl replied mysteriously, clicking her fingers. 'Come on Cougar, let's see who can get to the cabin first.'

'Be careful Jessie, don't fall over.' She cautioned as the girl ran off down the track from their fishing spot to the cabin. She looked at Jack as they followed at a walk, wondering what the girl was up to. 'Do you know what she's doing?'

'I have no idea.' Jack replied, glancing over at her. 'But knowing Jessie it's something for us.'

'She's something special, that's for sure.'

He looked over at her as they continued on down the trail, Lisa looking like she was a million miles away. Something wasn't right. She was upset about something, he could feel it. 'What is it Lisa?'

'Nothing.'

'I know when you say it's nothing it's something.' He replied gently, stopping her and they halted in the middle of the trees on the path. 'What is it?'

'Someone said- some things-' Lisa's voice was strained as she looked away from him. 'About Jessie. It's just got to me, I guess.'

'Who?'

'My aunt.' She sighed. 'She wasn't at all supportive when I told her that you and I had received guardianship of Jessie. I guess I thought she'd be more happy and excited then she was.'

'What did she say?'

'I don't want to repeat it Jack.' She looked up at him and he touched her cheek gently. 'You don't regret us choosing to take care of her, do you?'

'No, of course not.' Whatever her aunt had said obviously had been mean enough for the way she was acting. 'Do you?'

'No. When I saw her playing with Cougar, laughing and enjoying herself I knew we'd made the right decision. I love that girl Jack, she's become a part of me. If I had to make the choice over again if I would look after her again I would say yes, in a heartbeat.'

'Then what is it?'

'I don't know.' She sighed again and they started walking back to the cabin. 'It just hurts I guess, that she couldn't be happy for my decision.'

He nodded understandingly. 'Not everyone is going to agree with what we chose.'

'No, I guess you're right.' Lisa shrugged. 'I don't think she'll be the last person to say anything either.'

'It's water off a duck's back Lis, what people say doesn't matter. All that matters is if you feel that your decision was right. No one's words should make you question what you feel in your heart.'

'I know it was the right decision Jack, I couldn't just turn my back on her.'

'But-' He added, prompting her gently.

'But on the other hand I don't know if it was logical. Even with her staying with you when I go away it's going to be hard on her. She needs a mother figure that's always there for her, not traveling around the countryside.'

'That's what your aunt said, isn't it?'

Lisa nodded. 'Yeah. I guess I'm doubting myself now Jack. Am I kidding myself that I'd be able to be a part of her life and yet still live my own? Is it fair on either of us in the long run?'

'Lisa, Jessie is going to be just fine with you traveling. She's a strong girl, she's going to be alright having time away from you. She understands you have your business and I know she wouldn't expect you to give it up just for her. You don't need to worry about that. You adore Jessie and she adores you and that's all that matters.'

'I think I needed to hear that.' She said as the cabin came into view. 'Thanks Jack.'

'Your welcome Lisa.' He smiled at her then looked over at Jessie as they approached. The girl had a roaring fire going, her Cougar lying down beside her as she worked, keeping guard over her. She looked up when she heard their footsteps, grinning widely. 'What have you got cooking?'

'It's a surprise.' Jessie replied mysteriously, placing the lid back on the camp oven. 'You'll have to wait and see. Go get changed, dinner will be ready in about half an hour.'

'You go change Lisa, I'll take care of packing the gear up.'

'You sure?'

'Go on.' He nodded, taking her rod and tackle box from her and placed them aside to take care of later. She headed into the cabin, closing the door behind her and he knelt down beside the girl. 'Whatever is in there smells good.'

'No peeking Jack.' She teased. Grabbing another shovel full of coals she put them onto the lid of the camp oven then tended to the fish cooking in the frypan. 'You'll spoil the surprise. Trust me, you're going to like it.'

'Very very mysterious Jessie.'

'Mmmhmm.' She poked the potatoes she was cooking back into the coals then sat back with him. 'Thank you for trying to teach me how to fish, I did have a lot of fun even if all I caught was a rock.'

'That's okay Jess, I'm glad you had fun.' He tucked a stray piece of her hair back behind her ear. 'You'll have better luck tomorrow.'

'I hope so. I hate not getting things right the first time I try something new. I'm always so good at everything, it's not often it takes a bit longer for me to get the hang of something. It drives me crazy.'

Jack chuckled as he got up and picked the fishing gear up. 'You'll get it. I better go put this stuff away and let you continue cooking.'

She nodded as he walked away and she turned back to the fire. The smell of the burning wood, of the cooking fish, it brought back memories. Good and bad. She'd loved it when she went camping with Robert, they used to stay out all the time if they were working with the mustangs or doing something in the mountains. Even Lillian had come along with them on the odd occasion. Being here now with Jack and Lisa, it brought those memories back.

Other memories came to mind, ones that weren't so pleasant. She could remember many a night sitting beside a campfire, watching, waiting, praying. Praying that her father didn't find her. The last time she had been sitting at a campfire was the night before she got shot. A shiver ran up her spine as she poked the potatoes again. Sometimes she really hated her memories.

'How's it going?'

Jessie glanced around as Lisa joined her at the campfire, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind. 'Its going good. It'll be done soon.'

'What have you got in there?' She nodded at the camp oven. 'It smells pretty good.'

'Never you mind Lisa, you have to wait.' The girl replied cheekily, standing up. 'You could help me grab the plates and utensils if you want. The fish will be finished soon.'

'Sure. Jack and I will wash up after, since you cooked.'

'You don't have to do that. I don't mind.' They headed over to the table under the porch where their eating things were sitting. 'You and Jack should have some time together without me in the way.'

'We'll have plenty of that tomorrow. You need to relax too, so we'll clean up. No arguments. You've had a big day, you need to rest.'

'I won't argue.' She opened the box with the plates and pulled them out, placing them in their places on the table. 'Actually, I wouldn't mind. I am quite tired.'

'Not sleeping again?'

'Yeah.' Jessie sighed. 'I'm okay Lisa, I'm working through it. Like you told me before, these things take time. I won't heal overnight.'

'I don't want you overdoing things Jessie.' She replied softly, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. 'I'm worried about you honey.'

'I'm fine Lisa, honest.' The forks and knives joined the plates on the table. 'It'll just take time.'

'I want you to get checked over by Barbra again, it can't hurt.'

'Alright.' She knew there was no point arguing with her. She'd figured out very quickly that when it came to Lisa she never won anyway. 'If it'll make you stop worrying about me then fine. You can drag me in there and get her to give me a once over.'

Lisa chuckled but it was hollow as she touched her chin and made the girl look at her. 'Jessie, that's what I do when I care about someone and I care about you a lot, sweetheart.'

'I know, it's just taking me a little bit to get used to having someone care about me. For a long time the only person I could rely on was myself, I've got to learn that people fussing over me isn't a bad thing. I've learnt so long that I couldn't trust anyone to actually look after me that I need to remind myself that you and Jack are there. It's hard Lisa, that's why sometimes I get mad when you fuss over me.'

'I understand Jessie.' She replied softly, the two of them returning to their work of setting the table for dinner. It saddened her to think of the walls the girl had built around herself to protect herself. It was only because of the people she had in her life. She'd learnt she couldn't trust anyone, just like her. It had taken her a long time to learn to trust, it would take Jessie just as long. 'Just, tell me honey when you feel like I'm being too fussy and I'll back off. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I'll respect when you want me to pull back when you need your space.'

'Lisa.' She put her hand on her arm. 'I like you fussing over me. I don't want that to change. It makes me feel good knowing you really care about me. I don't want that to stop.' She paused for a moment, glancing down at the ground. 'I need it Lisa, it makes me feel loved, wanted. I haven't felt that way for a long time. I don't want that to stop.'

'I'll never stop loving or caring about you honey, you have my promise.' Lisa smiled gently as she accepted the girl into her arms and the girl hugged her back. 'I'll never stop loving you.'


	76. Chapter 4- New Beginnings

**Hi guys,**

**Nothing much to say, I don't feel much like talking... Thank you all for your support and enjoy the update...**

* * *

**Chapter 4.1**

'Here we go.' Jessie announced as she slid the fish from the frying pan onto the plates. Carefully she got up from beside the fire and carried the plates over to the table. She looked over at Jack and Lisa as they put the fishing gear and other things away and motioned for them to come over. 'Dinner is finished.'

'This looks awesome Jessie.' Jack complimented as he walked over, pulling out Lisa's chair for her then took a seat beside her. 'You've done a great job.'

'Thanks.' She blushed slightly, looking down as she avoided his gaze. Receiving compliments without getting embarrassed was another thing she had to work on. 'I hope you like it.'

'You've done better than I could have.' Lisa added as she cut a piece of lemon and squeezed the juice out over her fish. 'I could never get the hang of cooking over an open campfire.'

'Just like I can't get the hang of fishing.' She giggled, getting herself a piece of lemon after Lisa had finished with it then handed it on to Jack. 'As long as Jack and you can catch it, I'll cook it. I think that's a pretty good deal, don't you?'

'I'm not complaining.' He replied as he dug into his meal. 'You've done well Jessie, it's as good as it looks.'

'Thank you.'

'It is Jessie.' Lisa reinstated, the girl's tone conveying her lack of conviction. 'You're a good cook.'

Jessie smiled, savouring her fish. Silence fell upon them as they slowly ate their dinner, the three of them each absorbed in their own thoughts. She was the first to be finished, pushing her plate away as she leaned back against her chair. 'What are we doing tomorrow?'

'I thought we might go for a bit of a hike and do some more fishing.' He placed his knife and fork back on his plate as he finished his meal. 'What do you want to do Jessie?'

'Hiking and fishing sounds great.' She agreed, scraping the scraps from her plate into Cougar's foodbowl on the ground next to her. 'I might do some drawing too. What about you Lisa? What are you going to do?'

'Enjoy my time with you two doing whatever you guys are doing.' She handed the girl her plate so her scraps could be added to the mountain lions dinner. 'I don't have anything planned.'

'Maybe we could do some drawing together.'

'Sure.'

'Great.' The girl placed the food bowl on the ground and clicked her fingers. 'Here girl. Here's your supper.' The mountain lion padded over to them and quickly set upon eating her dinner. 'Good girl.' She cleaned her hands in the bucket of water Jack had brought up from the river to wash the dishes in and grabbed the gloves so she could get the lid off the camp oven. 'Who's ready for dessert?'

'So that's what you had cooking in there.' Jack cleared the table away as the girl headed over to the fire. 'What'd you make?'

'Just wait a moment Jack and you'll see.' She chuckled, getting the lid off. The smell of banana bread filled the air and she breathed in deep of it. There was nothing she liked more than banana bread cooked in a camp oven. Carefully she pulled it out then carried it over to the table. 'Lisa, can you get that cooling rack please? It's hot.'

'Here you go.' She glanced over the girl's shoulder as she placed it on the table, the smell giving away what it was. 'You made banana bread?'

'Yep. It's my favorite.'

'Aren't you full of surprises?' Jack teased. 'Your spoiling us Jessie.'

She chuckled. 'Consider it payment for putting up with me the last couple of months. I know it hasn't been easy, I guess I'm kinda trying to make it up to you both. I hope you like it.'

'Banana bread was a favorite of mine when I was a kid.' Lisa grabbed three bowls from the box and placed them on the table. 'I haven't had fresh baked banana bread in ages.'

'We'll just let it cool for a moment then I'll cut it up.' She grabbed a tea towel and carefully undid the ring around the cake, placing it aside. 'We've got butter?'

'I'll grab it.'

'Thanks Jack.'

'Here's a knife.' She handed one to her, bypassing the cougar still eating near the table. 'Your going to have to cook all the time, now that we know how good your cooking is.'

'Hey, my talents are only used for special occasions. I can't have everyone knowing how good I am, can I? They'll expect me to cook all the time.'

'I guess not.'

'Here you go Jessie.' He placed the butter down on the table as the girl began to cut it up and place it into the bowls. 'Lisa's right, I'll be able to retire from cooking with you around.'

'Don't hang your apron up just yet Jack, there's no way I'm taking over the cooking of breakfast at Heartland each morning.' She spread the butter in the bread and passed the bowls around, sitting down at the table again to eat her piece. 'I'll stick to barn chores and I have to run Warrior each morning.'

'It's okay Jessie, I was only teasing.'

'I know.' She smiled, enjoying the warm bread with the melted butter on top. Cougar rubbed up against her, purring loudly and she chuckled as she looked down at her. 'You want some too?' The cat rubbed her chin over her leg again and she gave in, cutting off a piece for her pet. 'Alright, here you go. Spoilt cat.'

'That was very nice Jessie.' Lisa commented as she finished hers off. 'I enjoyed it.'

'You can have some more if you like.'

'How about we save it for breakfast hey?'

'Alright.' She nodded, placing her empty plate with Lisa's. She stood up, glancing up at the sky as the sun began to set. 'I might just go for a quick walk to watch the sunset. Is that okay?'

'Sure honey.'

'Don't go too far.' Jack cautioned as he got up to help Lisa clear the table. 'It'll be dark soon.'

'I won't go far. Come on girl.'

Jessie headed down towards the river with her mountain lion beside her, the sunset light sparkling on the water. She climbed up a rock on a hill near the river, sitting down with her legs crossed as she gazed over the sunlight landscape. Cougar sat down beside her, resting her head on her leg and she automatically dropped her hand onto the cat's fur. She breathed in deep of the beauty as she sat silhouetted against the golden orange sky. The sun was slipping down behind high-peaked mountains in the distance, heralding the end of another day. The girl sighed in contentment, her fingers intertwined in her cat's fur. For the first time in a long time peace filled her soul. It was so peaceful here, so beautiful. It was like she was one with the nature of this place.

The last fading rays of sunlight danced on the river as Jessie sat in the quiet stillness. Her heart was at peace, her mind was at peace. She could relax, she could let her guard down. She could be a child again for a moment, just enjoying a beautiful sunset. She didn't have to worry about where her next meal was going to come from, didn't have to glance over her shoulder every two minutes because someone was after her. She was safe, she was content. There was nothing to fear, nothing to worry about now. She had Jack and Lisa.

Carefully she got up, the sunset over now and cautiously climbed down off the rock and headed back to the cabin. The firelight flickered in the distance and Cougar followed close behind her as they walked through the long grass. She could see that Jack and Lisa had finished cleaning and they were sitting beside the fire on a log waiting for her. 'It's so beautiful up here, that sunset was breathtaking.'

'You and Cougar on that rock made for a spectacular photo.' Lisa smiled as the girl took a seat between her and Jack. She grabbed her camera from her pocket, turning it on so she could show her the picture. 'What do you think?'

'It's beautiful.' Their silhouettes were almost black against the sunset sky, the picture conveying the peace and sinerary of the landscape. 'I'll have to try and draw that. It's gorgeous.'

'I hope you guys still have a little room left.' Jack exclaimed as he brought a packet of marshmallows out from their hiding place in his pocket. 'We can make smores.'

'Oh gosh.' Lisa chuckled with a smile. 'I haven't had toasted marshmallows or smores since I was a kid.'

'I've got room.' The girl replied, grabbing a long stick to toast her marshmallows with. 'I don't like smores though so I'll just have the marshmallows.'

'You don't like smores? More for me than I suppose.'

'Here you go.' Jack chuckled as he passed the bag to them. 'Want me to do yours Lis?'

'Sure.' She watched Jessie put her marshmallow on her stick and place it in the fire. 'You trying to sacrifice that Jessie?'

'I like mine crispy.' Jessie took it out after a few moments, blowing out the flame. 'Burnt on the outside, gooey on the inside. Just perfect.'

They sat quietly, toasting their marshmallows as the sound of the crickets mingled with the crackling of the fire. Jessie absent-mindedly toasted her marshmallows and ate them, listening to the sounds of the forest around them. Jack got up after a bit once they'd finished, putting the things they'd used away. The girl yawned as she leaned against Lisa, her eyelids getting heavy. 'I think it's almost bedtime.'

'Bedtime?' Lisa chucked, placing her arm around her. 'It's still early.'

'I think we tired her out, Lis.' Jack replied as he sat down beside them again. In his hands he held a small box, a gift for Jessie from both of them. 'You've had a big day.'

'Mmmhmm.' She murmured, trying to stay awake.

'It's not quite over yet Jessie.' She took the box from Jack and the girl sat up, looking at her with a confused look on her face. 'Jack and I have something for you, something special from both of us. The girls helped do your room as you're welcome to the family and we wanted to give you something too.'

'What is it?'

'You'll have to open it.' He smiled, Lisa handing the girl the box. 'Go on.'

'Oh guys.' Jessie breathed as she took the lid off to reveal the gorgeous watch she'd seen at Maggie's a couple weeks back. 'It's beautiful. You didn't have to do this for me.'

'We wanted to Jessie.' She replied gently. 'We wanted to give you something you can carry with you always, something to remind you how much we care about you. Turn it over honey.'

Carefully she took the watch out of the box, tilting it so she could read the inscription on the back. 'To Jessie. Know that you are in our hearts now and forever. Love, Jack and Lisa.' A date was inscribed under the message, the day they'd received guardianship of her. Her eyes started watering and she placed the watch back in the box as a tear slid down her cheeks. 'T-thank you so much.' Her voice was thick with emotion as she hugged Lisa then Jack. 'It's beautiful. I'll treasure it always.'

'Your family now Jessie.' Jack gently wiped a tear off her cheek. 'I promise you that I'll try to be the kind of father that you deserve, and know that you'll always have my love. This is a new beginning Jessie, it's the start of a new life for you. I'm glad to be a part of it and I'm proud to call you mine.'

'And even though I could never take the place of your mother.' Lisa interjected after a moment. 'And wouldn't dream of trying to take her place, know that I'll always be here for you, no matter where I am or what I'm doing. I hold you in my heart Jessie and if you hold me in yours we'll never be apart. You're growing into a beautiful young woman Jessie, and I couldn't be more proud of you.'

'I don't know what to say.' She uttered quietly, slightly in shock. She wasn't expecting this, she hadn't expected this. She looked up at Lisa and Jack as they both hugged her, a peace filling her heart. Her search was over, the longing of her heart had been filled. They didn't have to choose her but they did. Even as broken and crushed as she was they still saw worth in her. She meant something to them. 'Thank you.' She paused for a moment, then smiled as she looked at both of them. Words she hadn't said in years came to mind that she spoke with the innocence of a child who knew she was loved. 'I love you both so much.'


	77. Chapter 5-New Beginnings

**Chapter 5.1**

Jessie awoke the next morning to the smell of banana bread toasting on a campfire, yawning as she soberly pushed her covers off her. She'd had another nightmare that had left her feeling rather tired since she hadn't been able to get much sleep. Lisa's sleeping bag was empty beside her and so was Jack's bedroll on the floor across from them. She yawned again as she sat up, Cougar still sleeping beside the bed next to her. She smiled, letting the cat sleep on as she quietly got out of bed and made her way to the door. Jack and Lisa were sitting at the campfire together, Jack preparing breakfast for them and she sleepingly stumbled over to them, cuddling up against Lisa. 'Morning.'

'Morning honey.' She chuckled as the girl closed her eyes and laid her head down on her shoulder, still dressed in her fleecy onesie. 'Were you warm enough?'

'Mmhmm.'

Jack smiled as he glanced back at them, still stirring the stew in the pot over the fire. They both looked so cute together. 'You have a good sleep Jessie?'

'Mmm.' She mumbled with a slightly dazed tone, still not fully awake as she rested against Lisa.

'Maybe you should go back to bed for a bit longer honey.' Lisa placed her arm around her, resting her cheek on her head. The girl had been rather restless all night. 'We'll get you for breakfast.'

'No, I'll stay out. I wan-' She was interrupted by another yawn. 'Want to watch the sunrise.'

'Here.' Jack poured some coffee into a mug and handed it to the girl. 'This'll wake you up.'

'Thanks.' Jessie opened her eyes, taking a couple sips as the hot drink warmed her hands. 'Well, you certainly make a better cup of coffee then Robert did. I swear his stuff was so strong a horseshoe would have floated in it.' Both of them chuckled and the girl smiled, the coffee doing the trick in waking her up. She looked at Lisa with a cheeky glint in her eye as she awakened, feeling a bit better now that she was awake and with them. Sharing the bed with her and her big cat mixed with her nightmare had made for an interesting night. 'I trust you had a good sleep.'

'Between you and Cougar, hardly.' Lisa teased back. The bed wasn't big enough for the two of them as it was but with Cougar insisting on sleeping between the two of them it was nigh impossible not to fall off. She'd woken a couple hours after going to sleep to kick the cat off the bed. With Cougar's loud purring in her ear and Jessie stirring every half hour and mumbling in her sleep she'd been lucky to catch two winks. 'She's staying off the bed tonight, she can go snuggle up on Jack.'

'Poor Cougar.'

'Poor me.' She replied with a chuckle. 'I'm glad you managed to get some sleep, I didn't get much.'

'I'm sorry for Cougar keeping you awake.'

'It's okay honey, I won't hold it against you. Cougar however-' She glanced around. 'Where is she anyway?'

'Still sleeping.'

'Breakfast is almost done.' Jack announced as he checked the stew he was heating. Lisa went to get up to help but he motioned for her to stay put. 'I'll take care of it Lis, you just sit back and relax. I've got it all under control.'

She nodded as he headed over to the cabin to grab the plates and looked back down at Jessie. 'I heard you talking in your sleep last night, you were thrashing around a bit too. Did you have a nightmare?'

'Yeah.' Jessie sighed, resting in Lisa's hold after she put her empty mug down. She'd hoped that she didn't disturb her by her restlessness but obviously she had. 'I'm sorry Lisa, I should have slept on the floor. I will tonight so you can get some sleep.'

'Nonsense honey, you're still healing and sleeping on a hard, cold floor won't help you. I don't mind.'

'You sure?'

'I'm sure sweetheart, don't worry about it.' They fell silent again for a few minutes, staring into the flickering flames of the campfire. The sun still wasn't up just yet, dawn was still a little while away but the stars had started to disappear as day slowly began to come. She looked down at Jessie, trying to read her expression. 'Do you want to talk about it honey?'

'It's just the same old nightmares.' She sighed again. 'There's nothing to say about them. They'll leave me eventually.' _I hope. _'I'm alright Lisa, you don't need to worry about me. I'm just fine.' She'd convinced herself of that so many times she could say it without batting an eyelid. She watched the coals burning, the slowly moving light almost hypnotizing her. 'Lisa, what you said last night, about not taking the place of my mother-' She paused for a moment. 'One day I hope I can call you Mom.'

'I hope you can too, Sweetie.' Lisa smiled, kissing her head gently. 'I'd be proud for you to call me Mom.'

'Alright, dig in while it's hot.' Jack announced, interrupting their conversation as he brought the plates over and served up the food. He passed the girls their breakfast and sat down next to Lisa to eat his. 'There's plenty more if you want seconds.'

'Thank you Jack.

'Thanks Jack.' Jessie dug into her breakfast, resuming staring into the fire as they ate their meal in silence. She finished off her toast and stew then grabbed a couple pieces of the banana bread Jack had heated up.

'Gosh Jessie.' Lisa exclaimed as the girl took a third piece of banana bread. It was good to see her have such an appetite. 'You are hungry this morning.'

'Must be the mountain air.' It was definitely something, most of the time she hardly ate but today it was like she'd never be able to get full. 'Its given me a big appetite.'

'Well, if you're both finished we should get moving if we want to watch the sunrise.' Jack exclaimed as he put his plate down next to the empty pot to be cleaned. 'We've got a little ways to walk and if we don't leave shortly we're going to miss it.'

'I better go get dressed then.' She quickly got up, handing Jack her plate before hurrying off towards the cabin. 'Won't be long.'

Lisa chuckled as the girl disappeared into the cabin, the door half slamming shut behind her. 'Jessie seems to be in good spirits this morning.'

'She does.' He agreed, scraping the scraps off her plate into Cougar's food bowl. 'I think she'll be alright in time Lisa. She's a strong girl.'

'I like seeing her happy and childish for a change.' She admitted emotionally. 'She missed out on so much growing up, she never had a childhood. She had to grow up overnight.'

'We can't go back and rewrite the past Lis, it's in the past and there's nothing we can do about it. All we can do moving forward is give her the things she never had. A home, family, love. The other things she missed out on will be a result of those three. That's what this weekend is about for her. Making happy memories with people she loves.'

'It just makes me so angry sometimes, thinking about what's happened to her. She had another nightmare last night, I could see in her eyes when I asked her the fear and pain she holds inside. She never deserved any of it. She should have had a proper childhood. She should have had parents that loved her-'

'Lis.' He gently interrupted her, placing his hand on her shoulder. 'Your doing it again. You're getting yourself worked up. Take a deep breath. You can't change her past.'

Lisa blushed, slightly embarrassed as she did what he told her. She closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. Getting worked up was one of her weaknesses, especially when it came to Jessie. She knew she had to learn to control it. It just made her so mad though to think of the girl's past especially when she could see the irreversible damage it had done to the girl, emotionally and mentally. She opened her eyes again, calm again. 'I know I've got to stop doing that. You must think I'm silly and over emotional.'

'I don't think that. It shows how much you care about Jessie. I know you want to make things right for her but you can't change the past. She's going to need your help moving forward. That's where you need to direct your attention.'

'Your right.' She sighed. 'Thank you for reminding me of that.'

'Your welcome Lis.' He kissed her cheek gently. The sound of footsteps interrupted their moment and he stood up as the girl and her cougar joined them. She'd changed into jeans and a shirt, a warm coat over it since it was still chilly. 'You ready Jess?'

'Yep. All ready.'

'I'll just grab my camera.' Lisa headed to the SUV and grabbed her camera then joined them again. 'Alright, let's go.


	78. Chapter 6-New Beginnings

**Chapter 6.1**

* * *

Lisa looked down at the girl curled up on her lap, Jessie fast asleep as she gently ran her fingers through her hair. It was just after lunch the next day, Jack was packing up the remainder of their picnic they'd had, giving the rest of the food to Cougar who was lying down next to him. 'When should we start heading back?'

He glanced at his watch then at the sky. 'We'll let her sleep for the moment, it was quite a long walk for her to take in her condition. She needs to rest. We'll head back in an hour or so.'

'Sounds like a good idea.' She nodded, her fingers still running through the girl's hair. Lisa turned to him with a smile as she felt him watching her. 'Let me guess what you're going to say. Jessie and I are cute together.'

'That's not entirely correct.' Jack replied, moving over closer to her. In the sunlight her hair shone, her eyes sparkled with joy. She took his breath away. He brushed her cheek gently then looked into her eyes. 'Jessie is cute but you're beautiful Lisa Stillman.'

'Jack.' She blushed, chuckling as she looked away. 'Are you always this charming?'

'Maybe.' He slipped his arm around her and she lent her head down against his shoulder. He kissed her head gently. 'I've enjoyed this weekend with you and Jessie.'

'I have too.' She sighed, closing her eyes as she breathed the moment in. 'I never want this feeling to end. Happiness, peace.' She opened her eyes again, looking down at the girl. 'Jessie has been the happiest I have ever seen her, she's really blossoming into a beautiful young girl.'

'It's because of you Lisa. You're the reason why she's coming out of her shell. You're doing such a good job with her.'

'It's not just me Jack, it's because of you too.' Lisa took his hand in hers, glancing up at him. 'I saw you yesterday, how you were so patient and gentle showing her how to fish. You and her playing tag with each other, sitting quietly beside her at the campfire singing with her. Jessie adores you, you have a connection to her too. She's never had a man treat her with respect and honour as you do, she trusts you. That's a huge step for her to take and she only has you to thank. No one else would have given her the time or attention and care that you have.'

He smiled, his eyes averting to the girl in her lap. 'I want to make things right for her. I want to be the kind of father she didn't have. Jessie deserves that,at the very least.'

'Well I couldn't think of another person who would be better at it then you.' She encouraged with a smile. 'If someone told me five years ago that I'd be taking in an orphan girl and looking after her with a handsome cowboy I would have said it was crazy.'

'Is it crazy?'

'No.' Lisa replied sincerely, her eyes glistening. 'There is nowhere else and nothing else I would rather be doing then be right here with you and Jessie. For the first time in a long time I feel that I belong somewhere, that I have purpose. You and Jessie could never know how grateful I am to both of you. I can't imagine my life without either of you now.' She wiped a tear away that threatened to slip down her cheek. 'You both are all I need.'

'I'm glad to hear that.' He kissed her head again gently. 'You and Jessie mean the world to me.'

'And you to me.'

Jack glanced down at his watch after some time had passed, his arm still around the woman with her head on his shoulder. He smiled, seeing she'd fallen asleep too, her hand still resting on the girl's hair and her other holding onto his hand. It almost seemed sereal, like it was too good to be true to have them in his life. After Lyndy had been taken cruely by cancer he'd thought he'd never find another woman he could love as much as he did her, that was until Lisa Stillman had walked into his life and taken his breath away the first time she'd spoken to him. When Marion had been killed in that tragic accident that almost cost Amy her life too he'd thought his role as a father had been taken forever. Then little orphan Jessie had come into his life, yearning and crying out for love and affection. While he knew Lisa and Jessie could never replace the people he'd lost, their presence in his life helped to ease the pain their absence left in his heart.

'Lisa, wake up.' He whispered gently next to her ear as he saw the time was nearly two. They had to drive home, it was getting late and they still had a long hike in front of them to get back to the cabin. The woman stirred slightly then went back to sleep. 'Lis, we have to go. It's getting late.'

The low sound of Jack's voice beckoned to her and she woke with a yawn, looking up at him as she blinked her blue eyes sleepingly. 'What's the time?'

'Almost two, we need to get moving.' He glanced up at the sky. Clouds were starting to blow in and a slight breeze swayed the tops of the pines. 'Weather is starting to turn bad too.'

'Was a storm on the forecast?'

'No but the weather can be unpredictable this time of the year.' Jack placed his hand on Jessie, shaking her gently. 'Wake up Jessie, we've got to get moving.'

Jessie opened her eyes, yawning as she looked up at Lisa and Jack. 'I'm up. What's the rush?'

'We have to go home and we have to hike back yet.'

'Oh yeah. Can't we just stay another night?'

'I'm afraid not Jessie.' Lisa chuckled as the girl sat up. 'I need to get back tonight, I have a couple business meetings tomorrow.'

'It was worth a shot.' She shrugged. 'What do you want me to do?'

'I've got everything already packed Jess, we've just got to fold up the blanket and we can go.' Jack stood up, taking a corner as Lisa and Jessie got off the rug, Cougar still lying on it sleeping. 'Cougar, off you get.'

'Come on Cougar.' The girl patted the lion, encouraging her to get up. 'You can sleep in the car. Up you get.' The cat yawned, showing her fangs then reluctantly stood up and walked off the rug, her tail twitching with annoyance. 'Sorry but we've got to go.'

Lisa grabbed a corner, lifting it with Jack at the other end so they could shake the grass off before they folded it. 'Jessie, do you want to come sleepover at my place tonight?'

She thought about it for a moment as Jack placed the folded blanket into the picnic basket. 'I'll stay at Heartland for tonight Lisa, I need to spend some time working with Warrior. Sorry.'

'No it's okay Jessie, no problem at all.' She assured her, slipping her arm around her as they made their way back to the trail leading to the cabin. 'I'm going to be busy for the next few days but I'll try and come over to see you when I get five minutes.'

'I look forward to it.' The girl smiled. 'I might ride Warrior over to your place sometime too but I'll let you know first.'

'Sure.' Lisa turned to Jack. 'What are you plans for the week Jack?'

'I don't really know yet, I've got a few things that need taking care of. There's a couple fences on the boundary that need some attention, I'll probably fix them tomorrow.'

'I can help.'

'Thank you Jessie.'

'Your welcome.'

'Don't forget you need to send in the rest of those tests for your schoolwork Jessie.' Lisa reminded as she thought of it. 'They need them back as soon as possible.'

'I know, I'll try and finish them off tonight.'

'Good girl.'

'I'm going to run ahead.' Jessie announced after a bit, itching to go for a run. 'I'll see you back at the cabin. Come on Cougar.'

* * *

'What took you two so long?' Jessie teased with a smile as Jack and Lisa emerged from the trees. 'I've been waiting here for ages.'

'Haha rub it in Jess rub it in.' Jack chuckled, placing the picnic basket in the car next to where Jessie was sitting on the back 'Lisa and I had a nice little walk.'

'Hmmmmm.' Her eyes twinkled. 'Whatcha talk about?'

'You.' Lisa replied with a smile, the girl jumping out of the back so Jack could close it up. 'We had a nice little chat about you.'

'What about?'

'How naughty you are.'

'Jack.' She playfully punched him in the arm with a teasing grin. 'I'm not naughty.'

'No you're not.' He agreed, placing his hand on her shoulder. 'Your a good girl.'

'That's better.'

'Where's Cougar?'

Jessie nodded in the direction of the back seat. 'She's already in there, fast asleep.'

'We're ready to go then?' Lisa asked, glancing around to make sure they weren't leaving anything behind. 'You made sure the campfire was out?'

'I already put more water on it, it's definitely out. I also checked the cabin over twice.'

'Thanks Jessie.' He grabbed the keys from his pocket. 'I think that's that then, let's head back home.'

Jessie and Lisa went around to the other side as Jack got in the driver's seat and she laughed as she opened the back passenger door. Cougar was sprawled out the entire length of the back seat, blicking as she looked up at her. 'Cougar, I need to fit in here too you know.' She chastised with a grin. 'Come on girl, move over.' The cat yawned as she pushed her over to make room for herself on the seat. As soon as she had sat down the cat laid her head down on her lap and promptly went back to sleep. She rolled her eyes as she closed the door. 'Cougar.'

'All settled back there?'

'Yeah Jack, just let me put my seatbelt on.' She quickly put it around her as he started the car, adjusting after she had buckled it in so it didn't pinch her. 'Okay, I'm clicked in. Ready to go.'

'Did you enjoy yourself Jessie?' Lisa asked as they headed back to the main road.

'Enjoy it?' She repeated in disbelief. 'I loved it.' Placing her pillow against the window she rested her head against it, getting comfortable for the road trip. 'It's the best weekend I've ever had. Thank you both so much for bringing me up here. Can we do it again sometime?'

'I'm sure that can be arranged.' Jack smiled, glancing back at her in the mirror. 'What was your favorite part of the weekend?'

'One part?' She chuckled. 'The whole weekend was like a dream come true. If I had to pick a few things I'd say you teaching me to fish, curling up to Lisa next to the fire, singing with you and watching the sunrise and sunsets. What about you?'

'I'd say us reeling in that rock was pretty funny.' He heard the girl laugh from the back seat. 'But I enjoyed singing with you and our hikes. Nothing beats singing around the campfire toasting marshmallows and watching the stars.' He glanced at Lisa. 'What did you like best Lisa?'

'I just liked spending time with you both. Watching Jessie play with Cougar in the water yesterday is something I'm going to cherish and you two playing tag-'

'Yeah, Jack almost pushed me into the river.'

'Almost, but not quite.' He teased.

'I'm sure if you pushed me in Lisa would have made you go for a swim too.'

'I probably would have.' She agreed, looking at him with a mischievous grin. 'That would have made for quite a memorable moment.'

'Hmmmm.'

'As I was saying.' She continued with what she was saying before she got interrupted. 'Probably our time next to the campfire is my favorite from the whole weekend. There's something about sitting beside a campfire with those you care about. It's the little things that make the best memories. Like when you managed to get your hot chocolate all over your face Jessie.'

'Yeah yeah, pick the most embarrassing moment of the weekend.' Jessie chuckled. Jack had made a joke when she was trying to drink her hot chocolate and she'd managed to get covered in it when she tried to laugh at the same time she took a drink. 'That was Jack's fault.'

'Leave me out of this one you two.'

'Sure Jack, sure. You thought it was funny.'

Lisa smiled listening to their banter. 'I really had a good time with you two. I haven't had this much fun for a long time.'

'Now you get to go back to your boring old life hey?'

'I hardly think it's going to be boring with you around, my young mischievous rascal.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.'

Jack was about to reply to their conversation when his phone began to ring. He glanced down at it, frowning as he saw the incoming call. He didn't recognize the phone number. 'I'm surprised I've got the signal for a call to come through.'

'You want me to get it?'

'If it's important they'll leave a message Lis.' The phone rang out, then as soon as it stopped not a couple moments had passed before the same number rang again. He sighed, picking it up out of the center consol's cup holder. 'Jack speaking.'

Jessie watched the scenery flashing by, her head resting against the pillow. She was sad that their trip was over, she'd really enjoyed her time with just Jack and Lisa. For the first time she felt like she had family. They were family now, they'd taken her into their lives, giving her a home and a place in their hearts. She smiled, looking down at the watch around her wrist. They'd caught her off guard by their gift but it wasn't the actual item that had surprised her the most. It was the meaning of it. The inscription on the back meant everything to her. It warmed her heart, filling her with peace and love. She wasn't alone anymore. She had them.

'Who was it?' Lisa asked as Jack hung the phone up, trying to read his face. Something was wrong, she could see it in his expression. 'What is it Jack?'

'Callie, the next door neighbour's daughter called.' He replied soberly. 'He passed away last night.'

'Oh Jack, I'm sorry.' She placed her hand on his arm. 'Did she say what caused it?'

He shook his head. 'She didn't. Ray was going to take his cattle into the high country next weekend like he does every year, she was wondering if I'd be able to get some help to take them up till she gets things with his estate sorted out.'

'I'll help.' Jessie offered. 'Warrior and I are good with cattle.'

'I'm free too next weekend.' She agreed. 'So I'll come.'

'Thanks Lisa, Jessie.' He replied, silence descending upon them. Finally, he spoke up again. 'Alright, who's ready to do some singing?'


	79. Chapter 7- New Beginnings

**Hi All!**

**Update time!**

**Thank you to everyone for your continued support! It means the world to me and I personally thank each and everyone of you who have continued to read and review my story. This story is almost at 20k views now! Thank you all so so much!**

**On a more serious note, I've been in bed sick for the last couple of weeks. The medication I am on now is to help my CIRS (chronic inflammation response syndrome) which was caused by prolonged exposure to mold. The medication is to get the proteins caused by the mold out of my body and I've been feeling like absolute crap while it's doing its job. Hopefully things will start to improve soon though, I'm really sick of being in bed! On the plus side though, at least I've been able to work on this story. I've got another four chapters done, I'm just starting work on the episode Summer's End. Get ready to get your tissues out for that one folks, its going to be quite a heartwreteching story-line. **

**Not much longer now either till the cattle drive, I know you've all been waiting for it and I can't wait to share with you all what interesting events I've added to what material the episode has given me to work with.**

**One more note before I go, this chapter is a bit more heavy then the last six. *pause for evil laughter* It can't be rainbows and sunshine the whole time so there's a few things that crop up for poor Jessie... Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 7.1**

'Easy boy, easy.' Jessie patted Warrior a couple days later as she quietened him down, readying him to try the barrels again. It was early in the morning, the sun was only just showing above the mountain peaks as she practiced with her stallion hidden in a secluded clearing in the forest near a home-made jumping course. The stallion shook his head again, prancing as he asked to go. One thing she was trying to teach him was patience, when Warrior wanted to run it was all she could do to hold him in. Normally she would take pride in his high spirits but she knew that letting him go at full speed right out of the gate at a rodeo could potentially be dangerous. She needed his full attention, not blind galloping. 'Easy boy, just wait up. We'll go again in a minute.'

The stallion shook his head, prancing again on the space she had designated as the box, their starting place. She patted his shoulder, looking at the barrels ahead as she shortened his reins a little bit more, forcing him to drop his head and collect himself. She nudged him with her heels, letting him jump into a canter but not go any faster than that. Speed would come later. It was collected practice runs that built up into the speed they would travel around the course in. 'Easy boy, easy.' She sat steady in the saddle as he pig-rooted coming into the first barrel, nicking it slightly as he turned around it. She heard the tell-tale thud of it hitting the ground as they approached the second barrel, going wide this time since his stride was off and heading for the third. He fought her again, trying to gallop as they turned around the last barrel then she let him go. He sprinted forward, pounding his hooves into the grass then before he knew it she was asking him to stop again. He threw his head up in protest as he slid to a stop, snorting as he pawed the ground. She sighed, patting his shoulder as she dismounted. 'You don't know how to go slow do you boy?'

Warrior nudged her as he followed her over to the knocked over barrel and she pulled it back up standing. She turned to him, grabbing his reins. 'What am I going to do with you hey?' She rubbed his forehead as he nickered softly. 'How am I going to teach you to barrel race properly if you can't learn some patience?'

She glanced down at her watch, checking the time. Breakfast was just going to have to be skipped even though she'd said she'd be back by then. She needed to make some progress with Warrior by the end of their practice. The rodeo was only a few weeks away and yet while she hadn't made a final decision or not if she was going to enter she knew she needed to get him around the course in a reasonable amount of time before she made her mind up. Maybe it was just a stupid idea, thinking about entering a rodeo. What chance did she have against people who had been competing all their lives. She sighed again, her fingers intertwined in her stallions mane. Maybe it was just a foolish idea.

'Let's try something different boy.' She placed the reins over his neck, tying them to the saddle horn so he didn't trip over them then headed back over to the 'box' with him following her close behind. She turned him around to face the course again then grabbed his cheek strap and led him forward to the first barrel. He snorted, shaking his head but settled down as they approached the barrel and she took him around it. They headed for the second barrel, going around it same as the first but slightly faster. Warrior was almost jogging as they went for the third barrel, breaking into a trot once he was on the home stretch. 'Woah boy.' She slowed him to a halt once they reached the box, patting his shoulder. 'Good boy. That was better.'

He nibbled at her hand, flicking his ears back and forward while she patted him. 'Good boy. Let's try it again.' She turned him around, this time not holding onto him while they did the course. Warrior broke into a trot around the first barrel and she jogged to keep pace with him. The second barrel came and went like the first, the stallion going around it neatly and cleanly as close to the barrel as he could. He bucked out of high spirits in between the second and third barrel, the girl laughing at his antics as she guided him around the barrel then let him take off. Warrior bolted forward, sliding to a stop at the 'box' then turned and pawed the ground as she jogged up to him. 'Hey, you have to wait for me.' She teased, scratching his shoulder as she stopped beside him. 'Not fair.'

They went around the barrels again and again, Jessie guiding the stallion on foot till some of his vinegar was out of his system and he was more patient and cooperative with her. By the time she was satisfied he'd gone around with her on the ground enough it was almost ten in the morning. 'Oh shoot.' She groaned, grabbing her phone from her pocket. Jack would probably be out looking for her since she had said she was going to join them for breakfast. Quickly she texted a message to let him know she was okay and she was on her way back to the ranch. Warrior nudged her as she placed her phone in her pocket and she untied his reins as she mounted and turned him for home.

Jack was waiting for her as she trotted Warrior into the ranch yard, cringing as he walked over to her. 'Sorry Jack, I lost track of the time.' She dismounted, holding onto Warrior's reins. 'I didn't mean to be out for so long. It won't happen-'

'Jessie, it's okay.' He interrupted, placing his hand on her shoulder. The poor kid was quivering in fear, her eyes showing how worried she was that he was going to go off at her. He knew how hard she tried to do things, to please him but sometimes it was just not necessary. He could only guess her reactions to these kinds of situations were from her past. 'You don't need to get so worked up. It's fine. I'm just glad you are okay. I was going to come look for you.'

'I didn't mean to cause you to worry.'

'Jessie, it's alright. You don't need to be upset. I'm not going to get mad at you.' He lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. 'I don't know what punishments you used to get when you didn't do something you were told to do but I promise you that won't happen here. You don't need to be scared of me going off at you if you don't come in from a ride when you think you'll be back.'

'I guess old habits die hard.' She refused to look at him, her gaze focused on the ground. 'You sure you aren't mad with me?'

'No honey, I'm not mad with you.' Jack replied. 'I've saved you some breakfast if you're hungry.'

'Thanks.' She nodded. Neither of them spoke for a moment but finally she looked up at him. 'Thank you for not getting mad with me. I'll try and be more punctual in future.'

'That's all I ask Jessie. Now, how about we turn this guy loose in the corral and you can grab a bite to eat before we head out onto the range, okay?'

'Okay.' The stallion followed as they walked over to the corral and she un-tacked him, turning him loose to have a break before they headed out to work with the cattle. Warrior nudged her as she took his bridle off, asking for treats and she laughed. 'I don't have anything for you, you'll have to wait.'

Jack put his arm around her as they walked to the house, looking down at her. 'So, what were you doing with Warrior?'

'Its kinda a secret.' She smiled mischievously. 'If it works, you'll know about it.'

'You don't care to share this 'secret' by any chance?'

'Nope, sorry Jack. You'll have to wait.' She took her jacket and gloves off as they walked into the house, hanging them up on the rack. Lou was sitting at the kitchen table working on her laptop as they came in. 'Morning Lou.'

'Morning Jessie.' She didn't even glance up from her screen, her concentration fully on what she was doing. 'Your breakfast is keeping warm in the oven.'

'Thanks.'

'We have a problem with one of the horses for the dude ranch.' Jack announced as he hung his hat up on the rack and walked in, taking a place at the table. She looked up at him and he quickly continued. 'Banjo seems to be lame, I've checked him over but I can't seem to find anything wrong.'

'And he was fine yesterday?'

'As far as I know, yes.'

'I'll call Scott, get him to have a look.' She sighed, grabbing her mobile from beside her laptop. 'Hi Scott-'

Jessie grabbed her breakfast out of the oven as Lou spoke to Scott about the horse and took a place at the table to eat. She wanted to tell Jack about what she was doing but something was holding her back. What if she wasn't good enough? She knew Jack was quite a legend in rodeo lore, what if she made a total fool of herself? It would be embarrassing for her and him. Maybe there wasn't any point entering. It was better to save herself the embarrassment.

'Scott is going to come around tomorrow afternoon, he's out of town today.' Lou announced as she hung up the phone call. 'A lame horse, just what I need.'

'What's going on Lou?'

'Trying to sort out this stuff for the queen of the rodeo contest. Heartland Equestrian Connection is sponsoring Soraya to ride and I have to get these forms in amongst trying to work with the dude ranch-'

'Lou, take a deep breath.' Jack interrupted her as she started getting worked up. She rolled her eyes but followed his advice even if it was slightly begrudgingly. 'Just work on one thing at a time Lou, get the things that need to be done first, first.'

'Thanks Grampa.'

'Alright, I'm done.' Jessie picked her plate off the table as she stood up, half her breakfast still left on it. For some reason she just didn't feel hungry, her stomach was in knots still from being anxious that Jack was going to be mad at her. Even though he said he wasn't, could she be really certain of that? She took a deep breath. Sometimes she really hated her feelings. 'Let's head out Jack.'

'You not hungry Jess?' He asked as he got up and the girl deposited her left-overs into Cougar's feed bowl. 'Something wrong?'

'No it's fine Jack, I'm okay.' She faked a smile as she put the plate into the sink. 'Are you okay to keep an eye on Cougar for me today Lou?'

'Sure.'

'Brilliant. Make sure you give her a paw massage at twelve.'

'Oka-' She looked up. 'Wait, what?'

'Thought that would get your attention.' Jessie teased as she walked past, putting her coat and gloves back on again. 'See you later Lou.'

'See you.'

She waited outside for Jack, glancing out towards the horizon while he got himself organized and ready to go. Maybe she should talk to Lisa. Maybe she could help her make a decision about entering the rodeo. On one hand she really really really wanted to do it, on the other though she was worried she was going to let them down. It was just so hard knowing what to do. She hated when she was like this, when her thoughts were just a tumbling mess. She knew she was being too hard on herself, inwardly she knew that. She'd already apologized for being late and that should have been the end of it but her mind kept going over and over it. It was such a little thing, such a stupid thing-

'Earth to Jessie.'

'Oh, hey.' She chuckled as Jack interrupted her thoughts, coming up beside her. 'Ready then?'

'Yep.' They headed out the yard towards the barn to get their horses. 'Something on your mind Jessie? You looked like you were a million miles away.'

'Just a couple things I'm figuring out, nothing major.' She assured him with a smile. She was good at faking them. 'I was wondering if I might be able to ride over to Lisa's after we finish work if it's not too late. Would it be okay?'

'It's fine by me, just make sure you check with her first. She hasn't dropped by for a couple days so she might pop over this afternoon.'

'I think she's got a buyer looking at one of her mares today so I doubt she'll be coming over but I'll text her now just to make sure.' They parted ways, Jack heading to the barn to get Paint and she headed over to the corral to get Warrior. The stallion trotted over to the gate as she approached, stepping back to let her in and she chuckled as she patted his neck. 'Ready to go again boy?'

'How's he been going?'

She glanced up to see Ty standing at the corral fence and she smiled. 'He's doing good. Put quite a few miles under him today and he's still anxious to get back at it. Aren't you boy?' The stallion nickered softly, nudging her hand. 'I told you I haven't got any treats for you mate. Ty, can you bring his tack in for me?'

'Sure.' He picked up the tack sitting on a hay bale next to the corral and brought it over to her. He placed it down beside her then cautiously extended his hand to the stallion to let him sniff him. 'Hey boy. You been good?'

Warrior sniffed his hand, blowing softly then nibbled his fingers softly with his velvety muzzle. Jessie picked up his bridle and placed the reins around his neck, letting Ty have a moment to pat him. 'Warrior likes you.'

'He's a special horse.' He replied, patting the stallion's neck once he'd made certain that the horse was comfortable with his touch. 'Aren't you?'

'Do you have your own horse Ty?'

He shook his head. 'No.'

'Would you get one?'

'I don't know. I'm more partial to motorbikes then horses.'

She chuckled as she raised her eyebrows. 'Really? I'd never have guessed that.'

'Before I came to Heartland I didn't have anything to do with horses. Jack soon fixed that though, he had me mucking stalls for weeks.'

'I've always been around horses since I was five.' She stuck her thumb in the side of Warriors mouth to encourage him to take the bit and slipped it in. 'My first memory of being around a horse was Lillian's mare. She had this huge chestnut, she was probably sixteen hands or more and that was the first horse I ever touched. She was huge to little five year old me but she was the gentlest, quietest horse I've ever met. I learnt to ride on her. She was Lillian's pride and joy.'

'You speak of Lillian a lot Jessie, but you don't say much about Robert. Like, you mention him but I don't know- ' Ty mentioned carefully, not wanting the girl to get upset or lash out at him. 'It's just something I've noticed.'

Jessie sighed, doing up the throat lash and checking to make sure his bridle was on properly. 'I was a lot closer to Lillian then Robert. It's just different. Lillian was the caring, nurturing one. Robert was more the direct, down to business type. I loved them both but they were-' She paused. 'Different. I'm not saying that Robert was a bad person, he was a lot better then my father and that dreadful foster guy.' Even thinking about him made her cringe inwardly, she couldn't even bring herself to say either of their names. 'But on the other hand he wasn't Jack. It was especially tough after Lillian died, our relationship drifted apart. It put a rift between us, but it wasn't my fault. It was his grief. He kept pushing me away and then well.' She shrugged her shoulders. 'You know how it ended.'

'Yeah.' He replied softly. 'Sounds like it was pretty rough.'

'It was, but it made me stronger. I learnt the only person I could rely on was me. After Lillian died no one was going to watch out for me other than myself.' She placed the saddle blanket on the stallions back, Warrior snorting with surprise at the abruptness of her actions. She went for the saddle but Ty beat her to it and she stood back to let him put it on the horse. 'Thanks.'

'Your welcome Jessie.' He glanced at her as he stepped back from the horse, giving him one last pat. 'Well, if you ever need to talk about it you know I'm around.'

She nodded with a smile. This time it was a more genuine one. It felt good to have someone she could talk to that understood what she'd gone through a little better then Jack and Lisa. 'I appreciate it Ty.'

'See you around Jessie. Don't be too difficult for Jack today.'

'Hey, I'm never difficult.' She protested as he left and she turned back to the stallion. She did his cinch up, checking to make sure it was tight enough and the saddle didn't slip. 'Difficult.' She repeated with a chuckle then turned sober. Maybe she was being difficult? Was Jack just too polite to tell her when she was being annoying? She closed her eyes, leaning against Warrior. She hated when her mind raced off, when it conjured up worries that settled in her stomach and made her feel like she was going to throw up. It was the same reason that she looked over every little detail of her day when she lay in bed. Wondering if she had said or done something wrong. Going over conversations she'd had in her mind. Her uncertainty about entering the rodeo only caused to increase her anxiety. What if she did make a fool of herself?

'You ready to go Jess?'

'Yeah, I'm done.' She looped the cinch back down through the ring to make sure it stayed put and led him out to where Jack was waiting with Paint. 'All ready.' She went to mount her stallion then noticed Jack having a little trouble getting on his horse. She stood back for a moment, then placed Warriors reins over his neck and headed over to help. 'You want a hand?'

'I've got it, I don't need your help.' He replied, slightly abruptly as he finally managed to get his foot in the stirrup and mounted, gathering up his reins. 'We don't have all day.'

She looked down to the ground as she headed back to her stallion and mounted, her cheeks burning from embarrassment. She'd only asked him if she could help him get on his horse since he was having trouble. There wasn't anything wrong with that, was there?

* * *

Jack looked over at Jessie as they worked the cattle towards the pasture they were moving them too. She'd been awfully quiet all day and he couldn't figure out why. It wasn't like her. 'Something the matter Jessie?'

She shook her head, glancing down at her saddle as she kicked Warrior into a canter after a runaway calf. 'I'm fine.' She replied back with a little more force than necessary, heading off after the calf to turn it back to the herd.

He frowned, watching her actions more closely after that as they continued moving the cattle. Her body language was telling him something wasn't right with her, she wasn't her usual self. She'd been quiet the whole ride which was most unlike her. She loved coming on cattle drives with him. As he continued to sit back and let her do the work his observations confirmed his suspicions. It even looked like she was annoyed with Warrior, her riding was rougher and more urgent than usual. Warrior was protesting to her actions by tossing his head up, prancing around being slightly difficult to control as he protested against the rough handling and it only served to make her madder. Something was definitely wrong, even if he couldn't quite figure out just what the problem might be.

They continued on, driving the cattle on towards the south pasture. Jessie's body language was clearly showing that she was upset about something and she was taking her anger out on Warrior. He didn't say anything, hoping that whatever was going on behind her eyes would be resolved without his interference but as the day wore on she was only getting rougher and rougher with her stallion. When she yanked his mouth harshly for moving off the route she had chosen that was the final straw for him. She might be angry at something but her horse didn't deserve the rough treatment. As much as he didn't want to get involved he knew that he needed to intervene for both of their sakes. Warrior wasn't going to take to the rough handling for much longer and he knew that Jessie could be hurt if she pushed him further and he snapped. He rode Paint up to her, reaching out to take hold of Warrior's bridle and slowed him down to a halt. 'Jessie, off Warrior now. We need to talk.'

She rolled her eyes as he forced Warrior to halt by stopping Paint, glaring daggers at him. 'No, we don't.'

'Yes, we do.' He replied, trying to be gentle but firm at the same time. He knew he needed to go easy on her but on the other hand she couldn't get away with how she'd been treating her horse. 'There is no need to be treating Warrior like the way you are right now so unless you tell me what's going on, you'll be walking back to the ranch. So you can either hop off now and talk it through or you'll be walking back. It's your choice but Warrior doesn't deserve to be treated the way you've been treating him this whole drive.'

'Fine.' She sighed, dismounting but refusing to look at him as Jack hopped off his horse and stood beside her. 'There's nothing going on. I'm just fine.'

'Really? Because you've been unusually out of character the whole day. Did something happen? Did I say something?' He watched her face for any change of emotion but she didn't make any indication of what was going on with her silence. He thought for a moment, going over the events of the day then it dawned on him. He kicked himself inwardly. _Jack Bartlett, you idiot. _'Your annoyance is with me, not Warrior. Isn't it?'

'Yeah.' Jessie breathed with a loud sigh.

'Because of something I said earlier?'

'I was only trying to help Jack.' She still wasn't looking at him, her eyes fixed on an ant crawling across the toe of her boot.

'I see.' He sighed. His hunch had been right. One sentence he uttered without thinking in a slightly harsh tone and all the work he'd done with her had taken ten steps back. It shouldn't have surprised him really, with Jessie's past the slightest thing could cause her to either lash out or break down. This time however she'd chosen to lash out, and he only had himself to blame. It wouldn't have happened if he had been more careful. One moment, _one moment_ of being careless and it had undone everything he'd been trying to do with helping her move forward. 'I'm sorry Jessie, I didn't mean what I said. I know you were only trying to help.'

She didn't say anything for a moment, her thoughts swarming her mind. Thought's she hadn't thought about for a long time brought back to her mind. She'd had a lot on her mind lately, it wasn't just from the events of the morning. 'Why are you men so stubborn sometimes?' She blurted out without thinking, her memories flooding her mind.

'_Why are you so stubborn sometimes?' Jessie yelled at Robert, her anger spilling over like a river in flood. 'Why won't you let me help? Look at you. You can't ride a horse anymore, you can't hunt. Let me help you. You need it.'_

'_I don't 'need' your help.' He snarled, helping himself to another shot of whisky from the bottle on the dusty, dirty coffee table. 'I'm just fine.'_

'_Your not fine.' She insisted, snatching the bottle away before he could pour himself another drink. 'I know your grieving Lillian, I know you miss her but drinking isn't going to bring her back. It's been two years. She's gone Robert, you need to let her go.'_

'_Don't tell me what to do.' He got up from his chair, trying to get the bottle back off her but she took it out of his reach and backed away from him. He staggered slightly, a little unsteady on his feet and he had to quickly reach for the chair to steady him. 'Give that back.'_

'_No.' She yelled back at him, clutching the bottle in her hand. She glared at it then up at him. Ever since Lillian died he'd gotten worse and worse. Lillian was gone, nothing either of them could do would bring her back. She needed him, needed him to actually care about her but all he cared about now was his whisky. It hadn't always been like this, she knew he was a good man, she'd seen that. He was good when he was sober but now he was more drunk then anything else. Her hand tightened around the neck of the bottle then she threw it in a fit of anger against the wall as hard as she could. The bottle exploded, the sour smell of whisky filling the cabin as it dripped down the wall to the floor. She looked back at him, the man somewhat in a daze as he saw what she'd done to his drink. She edged closer to him, carefully. She never quite knew what he would do when he was like this. 'Robert, you're drunk. You need help. Please, let me help you.' She begged, closer to him now. 'I care about you, I want to help you.'_

'_I don't need you. I don't need your help.' He snarled_, _then before he knew what he did he slapped her face, staggering back to his chair as the girl stood in shock. He roared at her, even just her presence angered her. 'Go on, get!'_

_Jessie backed away, her cheek smarting and her thoughts racing. He'd actually hit her. She never thought that was something he would do, even when he was drunk he'd never laid a finger on her. As he exploded in an angry outburst towards her, tears filled her eyes. All she wanted to do was help him, to look after him. Tears ran down her cheeks as she turned and fled from the cabin. She ran to the little stable where Warrior was penned, throwing the split rail's down as she entered. Gathering a lock of his mane she sprung onto his back, digging her heels into his flanks as he leapt forward. She didn't look back._

She came out of her flashback, her eyes glazed and devoid of emotion. She didn't see the look on Jack's face for she was still staring at the ground but if she had she would have seen the look of total remorse and concern on his face. She was just so in the moment of her memories that her words came out without her thinking. It wasn't even entirely related to the events of the morning, it was just something that she'd been bottling up and bottling up for longer and longer till all it had taken was a little trigger like what he'd said to make her break. 'Robert always hated me helping him when he got older. He was so stubborn, he'd refuse help just like you. All I wanted to do was help, to make things easier for him and what did I get in return?' She snapped, her voice rising in volume. Warrior snorted, backing away a couple of steps. She didn't even notice. 'He got mad with me!'

'Jessie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.'

'I just wanted to help.' Her bottom lip quivered, a river of emotions from her flashback and mind flooding through her. Jack wasn't Robert, he wasn't Robert. She tried to convince herself. It was different. Jack wasn't like him. Her voice was barely above a whisper, her angry outburst extinguished as quickly as it had come upon her. 'I didn't want you to be upset with me.'

'I'm sorry honey.' He apologized again, placing his arm around her to try and comfort her like he normally did when she was upset. She flinched at his touch, something she hadn't done for a long time since she'd started to trust him and he wondered what memories he'd brought back and how much work with her he'd undone.. She resisted his hold for a moment then accepted it, leaning against him and hugging him back as she sniffled sobs. Surely just that one thing couldn't make her react like this, could it? 'It's okay honey. What's really wrong? What's really going on sweetheart? You can tell me.'

'It's nothing Jack, I'm just fine.' She lied, trying to regain her composure. Could she trust him anymore? Her instincts were telling her to keep her distance, to put up her walls again to protect herself. That's what she did. She pulled away from him with an air of defiance, gathering her horses reins to stop him from backing away anymore. 'These cattle aren't going to move themselves.'

Jack didn't press it, knowing if he did he could undo more of the work and effort he'd put into trying to get her to trust him. He reached for Paint's stirrup, noting that the girl didn't offer to help again as he tried to mount the gelding. He glanced over at her once he was finally in the saddle, the girl was staring straight ahead, refusing to look at him. _Jack Bartlett, you can be one heck of a fool sometimes. _He hadn't meant to say what he had, he'd just blurted it out without thinking. 'Jessie, I am really sorry.'

'Forget it Jack.' She couldn't keep a slight tinge of snarkiness out of her reply. Saying words didn't make things right. Saying words didn't take things back. All she had wanted to do was help, what was so damn wrong with that? She cursed her memories in her mind, triggered by Jack. Part of her knew it wasn't really his fault. Was this what the rest of her life going to be like? A ride on a torrential river fueled by triggers and memories?


	80. Chapter 8- New Beginnings

**Hi guys **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me! Thank you for the good eishes for my health and your prayers, you guys have encouraged me so much.**

**I didnt expect to update again so soon but I want to show you all my appreciation so I'm updating early.**

**The cattle drive starts in chapter 15, there's still a few storylines to close off before that happens so please be patient. It will be worth it, trust me!**

**Jessie's healing journey is going to be a long one, it won't happen overnight so we'll have our ups and downs along the way. In response to a review about the girl getting professional help, it has been mentioned before that she is. I just haven't felt the need to actually write up chapters with her and her psychologist ect, I want to keep the momentum up and keep moving through the story...**

**I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but it'll have to do. Jessie has to meet Dan sometime lol. Might i add i really dislike Dan. He's soooooo annoying! Most of you probably won't get the insults Jessie gives him back lol, I watch a Christian comedian Tim Hawkins and he has a video on YT of Christian cuss words. If you want a laugh, check it out. It's where I got my inspiration. Don't mind my sense of humor lol.**

**Anyway, enjoy! There's this chapter, the next one where Jessie speaks through whats going on with Lisa then the one after has a long Jisa conversation. I hope you guys arent getting annoyed that not every chapter has Jisa, I want to keep their relationship spaced out like in the series for reasons... You'll find out eventually. Let me just say though I think the wait will be worth it!**

* * *

**Chapter 8.1**

'I'm heading to Lisa's.' Jessie remarked coldly as Jack closed the pasture gate behind the cattle. She nudged Warrior into a trot, not even glancing back as she started to ride away. 'Don't save dinner for me, I won't be coming back tonight.'

'Jessie.' The girl halted the stallion, pausing for a moment then glancing back at him upon hearing her name. He walked over to her, leaving Paint grazing by the gate. 'I'm really sorry Jessie, I know that an apology can't take what I said back but I hope you'll accept it. I don't know what memories I triggered or what effect my words had upon you but whatever my actions-'

'Jack.' She interrupted, unable to listen to him anymore. He had no idea and she didn't want to stay to hear his well meaning words. 'Please. Stop. What is done is done. I accept your apology but I need some space. It's not your fault, it's just my mind. You don't know what's going on, you have no way of knowing. I'll be fine. I just need time.'

He nodded, trying not to show his disappointment but knowing he had no one else other than himself to blame. He took a couple steps back to let her go, receiving the message she was sending loud and clear that she didn't want him around her. 'I'll see you tomorrow?'

'We'll see. I'll get Lisa to let you know. Come on Warri.' She nudged him with her heels and the stallion jumped into a slow gallop, quickly leaving him behind. Slowly her anger towards Jack started to abate as she turned the black onto the bridle path leading towards Fairfield. It wasn't his fault. She kicked herself for her reaction, cursing her past that made her act the way she had without even trying. She knew it was the fight or flight response she'd grown so accustomed to following. Jack had no way of knowing what her triggers were, it wasn't his fault. He didn't know. She knew he'd been trying so hard to gain her trust, he'd been so careful and gentle with her yet he'd been careless for one moment and in that one moment he'd hurt her and brought back more things then he knew. She felt terrible and her memories plaguing her mind didn't help to make her feel better. That conversation was the last conversation she'd ever had with Robert. She'd returned later that afternoon, grabbed her rifle and her gear without so much as a 'hello' or 'goodbye' to him and taken off hunting. When she returned- The only way she could help him was to lay him to rest beside his wife. 'If I had stayed boy, I might have been able to stop my father.'

The stallion slowed slightly as the trail turned a corner then continued on again. Jessie leant down over his neck, urging him on, trying to leave her memories and guilt behind. If only he had let her help him- She knew that kind of thinking was hopeless. There was no way she could go back and rewrite the past. There were so many layers to her, so many layers to her pain that no one could understand them fully. So many layers that were upspoken, hidden away in the back of her mind, never to be looked at again. That was, until something triggered those memories.

She recognized that she was getting closer to Fairfield and she slowed the stallion down to a slow canter to let him cool off before she arrived there. She wiped her eyes, her cheeks wet with tears she didn't even know she'd cried. Her hair had worked loose out of its braid, her hair band long gone. Her hat lay on her back by its string where the wind had blown it off her head, she was thankful she'd put a string on it or she'd have lost it for good. Slowly she felt the remainder of her anger leaving her, in its absence greif, fear and other emotions replacing it. She'd been going so well for the last week, she'd only been troubled by the nightmares at night but today she'd totally flipped and taken twenty steps back. She felt ashamed. Ashamed that a few words could have that amount of effect on her. Shouldn't she be stronger? What was the rhyme everyone said? Sticks and stones may break bones but words will never hurt me. What a lie that was. Words hurt, even if they didn't actually hurt by the words themselves, rather the memories they brought back upon hearing them.

Jessie slowed Warrior to a walk as the trail opened out to the pastures of Lisa's establishment and she halted him on the rise just out of the trees. It looked so busy down there, people no bigger than ants hurrying about their work. She glanced down at her phone again, checking the message from Lisa. She'd said her coming over would be fine, she was looking forward to seeing her. Was she really? A basketcase like she was today? Right now she wanted nothing more then to just sit with her, just to be in her presence. She didn't even want to talk, she just wanted to know she was there. She just wanted to be with her. Being with Lisa made her feel better. She urged Warrior into a trot, his long stride quickly eating up the distance between the tree line the stud farm.

Warrior's unshod hooves scraped on the cobbles as she rode into the yard, looking around for Lisa as she patted the stallion and halted him next to the fountain that was in the middle. She couldn't see her anywhere, there were so many people around going about their work. She recognized a couple of the grooms from when Lisa had introduced her to them but they were busy and she couldn't be sure of any of the others. She'd met them, but she couldn't remember who there were. She could feel her anxiety going through the roof as she looked around for Lisa again but there was no sign of her. Where was she? Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea after all.

'Can I help you?'

She turned at the gruff voice to see a bald-headed man standing a couple of feet away from Warrior. 'I-I' She stuttered, the stallion getting edgy and nervous catching on from her emotions. He shook his head and she placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him in the presence of this strange man. Something about his attitude told her she wasn't welcome here. 'I-I'm looking for Lisa, Lisa Stillman.'

'What would she want with a kid like you?' He looked her up and down, wondering why on earth this kid was asking for her. She didn't look like a kid from any of their social class, in fact he'd never seen her before. 'Well child, explain yourself. Lisa is too busy to be seeing every single horse loving kid that comes traipsing through here looking like you.'

Her eyes stung, threatening to fill with tears again. 'I-I'm J-Jessie. L-Lisa looks a-after me with J-Jack.'

'Jack Bartlett?' The girl nodded. 'That figures. She always had a hankering for strays.' He looked at her. So this was the girl he'd heard the rumors about. Well, she certainly didn't look like much. He might as well save Lisa the trouble of seeing her. Let Jack take care of her. Lisa would thank him later, she didn't need to be concerning herself with this child. It wasn't like it could bring someone they had both loved back. 'She's not here so be on your way.'

'B-But-'

'Move.' He snarled as he went to slap the horse on the rump to get her to leave.

Warrior leapt forward like a coiled spring, teeth bared as the guy tried to force him back. 'No Warri!' Jessie yanked on the reins, turning his head away from the guy just in time to stop him from taking a nice chunk out of the side of his neck. The stallion pawed the ground, snaking his neck as he bellowed. 'Easy, easy.'

'Get that manic animal out of here.' Dan snarled as he kept his distance from the horse, eyeing him warily. 'He's a lunatic.'

'Only to imbecilic morons like yourself, you uncouth cankerous baldheaded buttwipe.' Something inside her snapped. She wasn't playing nice girl anymore. She was angry. Who did this guy think he was? He certainly wasn't one of Lisa's workers, Lisa had introduced her to all of them the last time she'd stayed over. Whoever did this guy think he was? Warrior pawed the ground, the girl struggling to control him and she yelled angrily at the man. 'Don't you have more brains then to treat a horse like that you dillyberry copperpot fartknocker?'

'Jessie! That's quite enough!'

She turned at the voice, biting her lip as she saw Lisa coming over to her. _Oh crapola. _Lisa looked mad and she cringed, readying Warrior to spin around and make a quick getaway. It wasn't her that she approached though, she marched right past her, straight up to the guy.

'What on earth do you think you were doing?' She snapped, her eyes blazing as she glared at her ex. 'You have no right speaking to her like that.'

'What do you think you're doing, taking in a disrespectful piece of garbage like that kid.'

'Enough!' Lisa's yell echoed around the stableyard causing her stable hands to glance her direction and though she didn't notice, even Jessie shivered. She took a step closer to Dan, finding something inside her she really didn't even know was there. Something inside her ticked, she wasn't going to let him push Jessie around like he had her all those years they had been married. 'You will not talk about Jessie like that. You are not welcome here. Get off my property. I don't want to see you for a very long time.'

He didn't look at her, instead directing his next insult back to the girl. 'Don't plan on sticking around here long, she'll dump you like a ton of bricks once she's finished with you.'

'Get moving Dan! Do I have to spell it out?' She took a step closer, even with her small size she was an intimidating person when she was angry and man, she was very angry. She was even surprising herself, standing up to him. She didn't have a problem standing up to other people but for some reason she'd never been able to stand up to him till only after they'd gotten divorced and never with such ferocity like this. 'Go!'

'Fine, fine.' He put his hands up in surrender, taking a step back. He was shocked. He didn't think she had it in her to stand up to him like that. 'You'll do well washing her mouth out with soap.'

'Only after I finished washing out yours.' Her eyes followed him as he got in his car and headed down the drive, shooting daggers at him. How dare he say those things to Jessie? She turned around, walking over to the girl as Jessie quietened Warrior down. In an instant she went from angry momma bear to sweet gentle Lisa again. 'Jessie, are you okay honey?'

Jessie nodded, biting her lip. 'I'm fine.'

'Come on, let's go inside.' She offered her arms to the girl as she climbed down off her horse and Jessie broke down sobbing. 'It's okay honey, he's gone now. I'm sorry that happened.'

'Who, who was that?' She sniffled, Warrior nudging her with his muzzle.

'That was my Ex, Dan. Capital E, capital X.'

'I can see why he's your ex.'

'Yeah.' Lisa fell silent, holding the girl in her arms. 'I'm sorry you had to meet him like that, he can be a right royal pain in the a-' She quickly corrected herself so she didn't swear. 'backside sometimes but that tops the list.'

'It's okay Lisa.' Jessie looked up at her, seeing she was more upset over her then she was. 'Don't worry about it. It's fine. Heck, if getting shot didn't kill me a few words uttered by an idiot can't hurt me. And anyway-' She wiped her cheeks with a cheeky grin. 'He just got roasted by both of us. That's got to hurt.'

'He did, didn't he.' She chuckled, the girl's rather unconventional insults still fresh in her mind. 'Fartknocker?'

'Don't ask.'

'And cancores baldheaded buttwipe?'

'I didn't know you were listening.' The girl snorted. 'I couldn't swear at him, could I?'

'Don't get too comfortable with that kind of talk missy.' Lisa cautioned though part of her was slightly impressed with Jessie giving Dan a decent dressing down in a rather, unique, way. While it wasn't something she'd condone, she knew firsthand how insulting and degrading Dan could be. It wasn't something Jessie needed to listen to, not after her past. Inside, she was still laughing at the girls insults but on the outside she was trying to be slightly stern and maintain parental control. 'Normally I'd be giving you a little chat about your speech young lady but granted under the circumstances I think you were entitled to a little insult tossing of your own. Just don't make a habit out of it, okay?'

'Okay.' She agreed with a nod, somehow she felt better now. It must have been the satisfaction of seeing the look on his face. 'Somehow, I don't think he'll be coming around here anytime soon.'

'Let's hope not. He's had that coming for a long time. It's just a right royal pain when he's your business partner too.'

'So he's the guy you have to go to France with?'

'Afraid so.'

'Can't you just leave him there?'

'I wish but then I wouldn't have anyone to have a go at then would I?'

'I don't know, I think Val would love to receive a few choice insults from you. The two of them would be perfect for each other. It's a match made in heaven.'

_Val can have Dan, maybe then she'd leave Jack alone. _She couldn't help but think wishfully. 'Well, matches made in heaven or not you do need to get yourself cleaned up Jessie.' She glanced around for a stablehand, motioning for Linda to join them. 'Linda, can you turn Warrior out into an empty pen and untack him please?'

'Certainly.' The girl handed her the reins and she patted the stallion affectionately. Warrior nickered, blowing on her hands gently. 'Good boy.'

'Thanks Linda.' Jessie called after her, grateful that Lisa had the foresight to have a couple of the grooms get acquainted with the stallion in case they had to take care of him. She looked up at Lisa, sighing heavily. 'It's been a long day.'

She chuckled. 'Come on, a nice long soak in the tub and a nap will do wonders for you.' They headed up the stairs and she couldn't help but wonder where on earth the girl had come up with those hilarious insults. 'Fartknocker?'


	81. Chapter 9- New Beginnings

**Hi all!**

**Update time! Sorry it's a little later then I expected to upload, things haven't been the best over my way atm... But I'm back now and hope you all enjoy the update!**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, I can't express my thanks towards all of you enough. Thank you. You guys give great feedback and support. Thank you.**

**Anyway, that's all for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9.1**

Lisa was right. A nice long bath and a nap did do wonders for her. By the time she woke up, it was almost six. Dinner time. She sighed as she got up, sitting on her bed with her legs pulled in against her chest and her head resting on her knees. Her sleep had been good, she'd been able to forget everything for a couple hours but now that she was awake everything had come back. She guessed she must have been tired as she glanced at the clock. She didn't even remember sleeping. One moment she'd been hoping onto her bed and the next she was up again. She didn't even have a dream.

She could hear Lisa cooking in the kitchen, the faint ding of a pot on the granite bench top. She could smell something too but the aroma made her stomach do flip flops. She sighed again. It really was lovely how her body reacted to stress, not.

Jessie sat on her bed for a good ten minutes, hugging her legs against her as she thought. Even if she didn't realize it, that was a behaviour she'd started when she was just a toddler. Whenever people started to yell or argue she'd dive under the nearest bed or table and sit like she was now in the dark. It was a behaviour that she'd resorted to a lot as a little child and one that she did now without thinking if she found herself in a stressful situation by herself.

She heard something in the kitchen again and decided that it was probably time to get herself moving. Even if she didn't want to eat she could guess Lisa would still call her for dinner. She swung her legs down over the side of the bed and closed her eyes for a moment to stop the nausea in her stomach. She just wished the feeling would go away, for good.

She made her bed then headed out, heading up the long hallway towards the kitchen. Lisa glanced around as she walked in, stirring something on the stove and she smiled sleepingly at her. 'Need any help?'

'I think I've got everything sorted.' She replied, placing the spoon she was using to stir the sauce aside as she turned to her. 'Take a seat Jessie, dinner won't be long.'

Jessie sat down at the breakfast bar, glancing over at the pots on the stove. 'What are you cooking?'

'Spaghetti meatballs. One of your faves.' She took a seat across from her, lowering her tone and trying not to seem intimidating to her. 'Jessie honey, Jack rang while you were sleeping.'

'What'd he say?' The girl sighed.

'He wanted to make sure you got here okay.' Lisa couldn't help but notice the slight change in the girl's demeanor. 'He told me what happened Jessie, he's a bit worried about you. Do you want to talk about it?'

She shook her head, averting her gaze away from her as she looked down at the bench. 'No Lisa, please. I don't want to talk about it.' She was trying to hold it together, trying to keep it together. She couldn't look her in the eye. Couldn't bear to see that look on her face. If she looked at her she knew she'd break down. It was taking everything she had not to break down right this instant.

'Jessie.' Gently she touched the girls chin, making the girl look up. 'Whatever is going on, talking about it will make you feel better.' She literally could watch the walls the girl had built around her crumble as the girls face fell and she broke down sobbing. What was going on? 'Oh honey.' She quickly got out of her seat, going around to the girl and she wrapped her arms around her, fondling the girls hair as Jessie sobbed with her head on her chest. 'Jessie, it's okay honey, it's alright.' She kissed her head, just holding onto her. Jack had told her everything he knew, how Jessie had reacted to him and what she'd said but she hadn't been expecting this kind of response. Jessie had been doing so well, she hadn't had an episode like this for sometime. It really worried her. She held onto her tighter, trying to comfort her. Something was really wrong with her. 'Jessie, come on sweetie. It's okay.'

Slowly the girl started to calm down, growing aware of Lisa's presence and her strong embrace. She let out one last strangled cry then just lent against her, gaining strength from her hold. She closed her eyes, just concentrating on feeling Lisa's arms encircling her. Slowly she started to calm down, the sound of Lisa's heartbeat surprisingly comforting to her. Her breathing began to come normal again as she focused on just listening to her heartbeat. She felt so ashamed, so embarrassed. She couldn't control her emotions. She nuzzled into her embrace, wondering what on earth had just happened. She didn't have any control over herself. 'I-I'm so sorry Lisa, I d-don't know what happened.'

'It's okay honey.' Lisa gently assured her as the girl hiccuped again, exhausted from her sobbing outburst. 'It's okay.' She stroked her back, letting the girl gather herself together again. She glanced over at the stove, checking how much time the timer had left on it. She had plenty of time till she needed to take it off. 'How about we go sit down in the living room hey?' The girl nodded as she opened her eyes and she let go of her and took a step back to let the girl get down off the chair. 'I'll just turn the stuff on the stove down so it doesn't boil over, I'll be in there in a moment, okay?'

Jessie nodded again, soberly leaving the kitchen and heading into the living room. She headed over to the couch, sitting down and curling her legs up underneath her. She couldn't even really describe what had happened to her. One moment she was fine, just trying to keep it together and the next she was a sobbing mess. She had broken from the stress, trying to hold herself together was exhausting. She sighed, moving around so her weight was on her other hip. It wasn't a surprise to her that she'd broken down like that really, she knew it had been building up for sometime.

'Okay, dinner is taken care of.' The woman said softly as she walked in, taking a seat down beside the girl. She looked at her tenderly, the girl looked so troubled and haunted. There was something in her eyes, something that she hadn't wanted to see again. It was the same look in her eyes she'd had not long after the second time she'd been in the hospital when the girl had been so broken and upset. It ran deep to her soul seeing her like this. It stirred her mothering instincts. There was nothing she wanted more than to help her, to take away her pain and make everything right for her again. 'What's been happening honey? What's been going on?'

'I don't know.' She replied. 'I don't know what happened. Everything's been fine and then-' Her voice was barely above a whisper, she couldn't even look at her she was so embarrassed. 'I feel so stupid Lisa, I should be able to control my own emotions for crying out loud.'

'Honey, it's because you've been controlling them for too long.' Lisa gently replied, taking the girls slim hand in hers. 'You can't keep them bottled up inside you, you have to let them go as they come. Tell me what's been happening my girl, I've got all the time in the world to listen to you.'

'I've been going so good.' She sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her free hand. 'It's been like a dream come true being able to stay at Heartland, with you, Jack. The trip on the weekend was the best weekend of my entire life. For a while I was able to forget, forget my memories.' She paused, the woman squeezing her hand gently. When she had composed herself she continued. 'I don't know what triggered it but for the last couple of days I can't get Robert out of my mind.'

The woman nodded, listening to what she was saying. 'What are you thinking about, about him?'

'What happened right before he died.' She managed to get out with a slight crack in her tone. 'I've been trying not to think of it because I'm trying to not live in the past but today when I tried to help Jack and he was slightly harsh when he refused it brought back memories. It was so stupid, I shouldn't have overreacted. Jack didn't do anything wrong. He's a good man, I trust him. He's been trying so hard with me, helping me-'

'Jessie, slow down honey. Take a deep breath. You're getting worked up again.' She cautioned gently, waiting for the girl to do as she asked. Jessie closed her eyes and took a deep breath and she nodded to let her know to continue once she was calm again.

'He didn't know. It was just the last straw, my memories overwhelmed me because of that trigger.'

'Him refusing to let you help him get on Paint was a trigger?' Lisa asked gently, trying to piece everything together. The girl nodded again. 'What was it a trigger of?'

'Robert never let me help him, never let me take care of him.' The girl paused, trying to find the words to say. 'After- After Lillian died, he started drinking. At first he'd only have a drink before bed to help him sleep but overtime it kept getting worse and worse. He was getting older too, he refused to take care of himself. Things got worse. I had to carry the lion's share of the work around the place just so I could eat and keep the place somewhat together.'

'How old were you?'

'Around ten when it got really bad. I don't know exactly, time wasn't the main thing on my mind.' Jessie fidgeted with a loose thread on her shirt. 'He even stopped going into town for supplies, the only thing he cared about was his drinking and he'd drive to another town to get his whisky since he couldn't get what he drank in Pike River. He drove away the few people that he kept in contact with till he was alone. Old, drunk and alone.'

'And you were the only one to take care of you.'

She nodded. 'I had to. He wasn't going to. He loved Lillian with all his heart, he was a good man but going to the bottle to solve his problems that was the worst thing he could have done. He seemed to forget that he still had me, he didn't care about me. It didn't matter to him that I still needed someone, that I wanted him to love me and look after me. I was only little for god's sake. I shouldn't have been the one trying to look after him.' Tears were filling her eyes again and she wiped her cheeks again, trying to pull herself together. 'I had no one but him and he didn't care. I tried so hard to help him, I would keep the house clean, I'd do all the cooking and the hunting, I kept the little farm we had going, I did everything while he sat drinking the rest of his life away.'

'It's okay honey.' Lisa motioned for her to come closer and the girl snuggled up to her as she placed her arms around her. She kissed her gently, resting her cheek on her head. The girl had said little bits and pieces of her past but she'd never mentioned any of this before. Her heart went out to her. From what she could gather she'd turned into an adult overnight when Lillian had died. She couldn't remember how old she said she was when that happened, was she nine? Anyway it didn't matter. She shouldn't have had to go through that. 'Keep going when you're ready honey, I'm right here.'

The girl stopped crying after a few moments, pulling herself together again as she leaned against her. 'I-I tried to help him. I tried to take care of him but he kept pushing me away. I wanted so hard to help him, I wanted things to go back the way they had been before Lillian died. I wanted a normal life again. I wanted the real him back. He just couldn't see that I needed him.'

Jessie paused again, biting her lip for a second then continued once she'd been able to get the crack of breaking out of her voice. 'The last time we spoke, we argued. I'd had enough of the drinking, of him being drunk. I was at my breaking point.' The memories started playing over in her mind again like she was watching them play out in a movie. _Why are you so stubborn sometimes? She yelled. 'Why won't you let me help? _'I yelled at him, I got angry with him because he was pushing me away again. I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have yelled at him.' _I don't 'need' your help. Robert snarled, pouring himself another drink. I'm just fine. '_I just wanted to help him.' _You're not fine. She insisted, snatching the bottle off the table. It's been two years. She's gone Robert, you need to let her go. '_We yelled at each other, I took the bottle of whisky he had off the table and threw it against the wall. I was so angry, angry at him, angry at his drinking. He wouldn't do anything to help himself.' _I care about you, I want to help you. _'I tried again to get through to him but he wouldn't listen.' _I don't need you. I don't need your help. _She could still remember the slap he gave her, her cheek stung just from the memory of it. 'He hit me.' Her voice was wavering again as she struggled to stay in the present and not be taken by the memories of the past. 'I just wanted to help him and he hit me.'

'Oh honey.' Sorrow filled her heart listening to the girl's tale. _You poor child. _She could imagine how that action would have crushed the girl. Just listening to her she knew the whole reason the girl was trying to help him. _You were trying to help him so he would love you. _All her life she'd been trying to find a father figure that would love her, she wanted that of that man and he had let her down. She felt angry at the girl revealing he'd hit her but Jack's words played over in her mind. Getting angry wouldn't help her. She needed her to be there for her, she didn't need her to be angry. 'So when Jack said he didn't want help you just couldn't handle it any longer, you couldn't hold it back.'

She nodded. 'How can I trust him when I trusted Robert and he treated me like that?'

'Jack would never hurt you honey.' She could see the vulnerability and fear in the girl's eyes. Was it really a surprise the way she had been treated? 'He would never ever hurt you.'

'I thought Robert wouldn't hit me either but I was wrong.' Jessie's voice cracked as she struggled to hold herself together again. 'After that I ran and didn't look back. I took off with Warrior, I didn't return until night. When I did come back he was still in his chair, drinking another bottle. I can still remember the way he looked at me, his eyes were red and glazed, like he was possessed by something. We never spoke to each other again. I took my rifle and things and fled to the mountains to go hunting. When I returned, I found him.'

_Jessie cautiously halted Warrior outside the cabin, patting his shoulder as she glanced around. The stallion nudged the top of her boot and she ran her hand over his coat. 'I'll be okay boy.' She assured him then dismounted, grabbing her rifle from the scabbard. She had decided she was going to apologise to Robert for the way she'd been. She knew she'd pushed too far, that was why he had acted the way he had. She'd pushed him too far. He hadn't meant to really hit her. It was just a mistake._

_She headed up the stairs, pushing the door open and looked in. Everything was dark and as she looked around she could see there were things out of place. Something wasn't right. 'Robert? Robert?' She asked as she cautiously took a step in, wondering what had happened. She pulled her rifle close against her as she took another step then the smell of blood and rotting flesh reached her nostrils. She looked down at the floor. _

_Robert was lying on the ground, the floorboard soaked with his blood. She dropped her rifle as she ran forward, falling to her knees beside him. Her hand went frantically to his throat to check for a pulse but even before she touched his skin she knew he was dead. She just had to know for certain. His skin was cold and clammy as he lay face down on the ground. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. He was gone. As she turned him over his open eyes stared at her, boring holes in her and she had to look away. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. Why? Who? What had happened? Then, her eyes fell on the note laying beside his body._

'My father killed him.' She sobbed. 'I should have stayed. I shouldn't have been there to look after him but I was off nursing my hurt feelings. I never got to say goodbye. Our last words were angry words. Our last words were us arguing.'

'Jessie, honey, none- none of this at all is your fault.' Lisa replied gently but with loving firmness. 'Jessie, both of those men made their choices. You had no control over them. You did the best you could, you tried to look after him, you tried to help him. In the end it was up to him. You couldn't change who he really was. If he really loved you and cared for you he would have been there for you, he would have cared for you. It should never ever have been up to you to look after yourself sweetheart. You did what you had to do. You tried your best. That was all you could have done.'

'Your right.' Jessie finally admitted after a long pause, letting what she had said sink in. Lisa was right. 'He never loved me. He said sometimes that he did but his actions didn't match his words. I always wanted to please him, to do my best for him to earn his love but it wasn't enough.'

'You can't earn someone's love Jessie, no matter how hard you try. If you have to try to make someone love you then that person doesn't deserve you. Love should be unconditional, it should never have to be earnt.'

'I feel bad for speaking of him like this.' She did, it was the reason why she hadn't said much about him before. She had wanted to keep her view of him as it was, she didn't want to see him for what he really was. 'I know he was a good man, he really loved Lillian and-'

'Jessie, I know you try and convince yourself that he was good but honey-' She stroked the girl's cheek gently. 'Honey you need to let it go. You need to let him go, you need to let go of your image of him and see him for what he was. From what you said of him sweetheart, he was almost as bad as your father and Howard-'

'He wasn't like that. He only hit me that once.'

'He might have only hit you once sweetheart but he wasn't giving you the love and nurturing a child of your age needed-'

'I know.' She interrupted. 'He was emotionally and mentally abusing me. I know.'

Lisa was slightly taken aback by the girl's bluntness but the girl had said exactly what she was going to say. 'What makes you say that?'

'I was doing some reading. I guess I came to that conclusion a long time ago but never had the guts to actually say it outloud. I guess I thought if I didn't actually speak it it wasn't true.' She bit the cuticle of her nails without thinking. 'Is Jack okay?'

'Jack is just fine, he was more worried about you.'

She smiled bashfully, still looking down. 'I really feel bad about what happened. He had no way of knowing what I was going through. If he did I know he wouldn't have said what he did. Jack has been very good to me. A lot of other guys wouldn't be so patient and understanding.'

'No, your right honey. Jack is definitely one in a million.'

'Can I call him after dinner?' Jessie asked after a moment. 'I need to apologise. I need to talk to him.'

'Sure honey.' She smiled, tucking a lock of the girl's hair behind her ear. 'Do you feel better now getting that off your chest?'

'Yeah.' The girl nodded. 'Thank you Lisa. I really needed this.'

'I know you did honey. Anytime sweetheart, you know I'm always going to be here for you. You're going to be okay, you know that?'

'I do.' She smiled, this time a genuine smile. 'Thanks Lisa.' The sound of the timer going off in the kitchen reached her ears and she glanced around. 'You know what, I've actually got an appetite. Is dinner ready?'

Lisa chuckled, glad that the girl was asking to eat something. 'Let's go see, shall we?'


	82. Chapter 10- New Beginnings

**Hi all!**

**Jisa chapter as promised! Well, them having a good phone call anyway...**

**I've been in bed sick for nearly a week with a flare up of my health problems. I'm feeling a little better now so I thought to celebrate I would upload... **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10.1**

It was late when Lisa tucked Jessie into bed, sitting beside her till the girl was fast asleep. She smiled sadly as she stood up, kissing her forehead gently and tucking a lock of her fringe back behind her ear. _Sleep well my girl. _Quietly she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her softly so she didn't wake her up. She sighed as the door handle clicked shut, leaning against the closed door. She felt exhausted.

She stood there for a moment then headed up the hallway towards the living room, grabbing her phone off its charger as she walked past. Taking a seat on the couch she glanced at the time, contemplating calling Jack. Was it too late to call? It was after ten, after all. She was going to put the phone aside again then decided she did need to call him, hoping he wasn't already gone to bed.

'Lisa?'

'Jack.' She sighed with relief hearing his voice on the phone. 'I didn't wake you did I?'

'No, no Lisa I'm still up.' Jack replied, seated on his couch with the fishing magazine he'd been reading still opened on his lap. There was something in her voice, something that concerned him. 'What's wrong?'

'It's just been, a very long day.'

'How's Jessie doing?'

'She's alright at the moment, she's asleep. I've only just managed to get her to bed actually.' Lisa glanced up the hallway towards the girls room. 'How was she when she rang you? What did you think of her when you were talking with her?'

'She seemed a bit distracted, a bit withdrawn. She kept apologising for her behaviour, she's really worried I'm upset with her.'

'Yeah.' She sighed. 'Jessie hasn't had a good afternoon. We both haven't had a very good afternoon.'

'What happened Lis?'

'To start things off, Jessie showed up while Dan was still here, that didn't go down too well. She was pretty shaken by him, you know what Dan is like.'

'Don't I.' He was still mad at him for calling Heartland 'Small potatoes' when he'd met him that time. 'What'd he say to her?'

'I only got the end of the conversation before I broke it up but knowing Dan it wouldn't have been pleasant. Jessie was rather upset when I managed to send him packing and get to her. She gave him a roasting though, she went off at him.' She chuckled despite how tired and emotionally overwhelmed she felt. 'You should have heard what she came out with though.'

'I can imagine. Jessie can be rather direct when she's angry.'

'Yeah, I can see that.' Lisa sighed again. 'I spoke with her Jack, about what happened this afternoon. It has nothing to do with you personally, Jessie's been struggling a lot lately with a few things.'

'I thought that was probably the case.' He closed his magazine up and placed it down on the coffee table, getting up so he could put another log on the fire. 'She's been fine the last couple of days, maybe slightly quieter then usual and a little more distracted but she didn't say anything to me about what's been going on. What did she say to you?'

'Well she didn't want to talk about it when I first asked her this afternoon, then she just burst out crying.' She could still hear the girls sobs in her mind, it ached her heart to see the girl so broken and sad. 'I just let her have her cry and then she started to open up about what was on her mind. She said she's been struggling for a couple days, she's been thinking a lot about Robert and a few events leading up to his death. She just couldn't hold it inside her anymore, you know how she bottles things up and then she can't keep it back and it all comes out.'

He nodded, wishing he was talking to her in person and not over the phone. He could tell in her tone that she was upset, whatever the girl had revealed to her had obviously shaken her quite a bit. 'I know Lis, I've been there with her a couple times when she's broken down.'

'When I finally managed to get her calmed down and she started to talk about Robert-' She paused for a moment, wondering where to begin. There wasn't any kind way to talk about him, there was no point sugar coating what kind of guy he'd actually been. 'He was a right-out drunkard Jack. After his wife died he started drinking Jessie told me. Things just got worse from there. She had to try and look after herself and him because he wouldn't.'

Jack sighed, closing his eyes. He knew how tough it was having a parent who drank, even if Robert wasn't actually her father it would have been hard for her. He could sympathise with the girl. Watching someone like that, having to shoulder the responsibilities- It was no surprise the girl had to grow up overnight. 'It would have been quite rough for her.'

'It was Jack. I could see it in her eyes when she was telling me. She just wanted him to love her and look after her and he didn't. I know she thinks highly of him, she didn't want to speak bad of him but that man wasn't looking out for her emotional or mental needs. He wasn't looking out for her at all.' She glanced up the hallway again, checking to make sure the girls door was still closed and Jessie hadn't stirred. All was still and quiet. 'Jessie told me she wanted to help him but he wouldn't let her. The last time she spoke to him they argued, he was drunk. He hit her.'

_Oh Jessie. _He shook his head. 'What did she do?'

'She took off and went hunting. She apparently went back to get her rifle and gear and he wouldn't talk to her then when she returned she found him.'

'And she's been blaming herself for that ever since.' Jack felt so sorry for Jessie knowing the burden she'd been struggling with. 'She'd be blaming herself for how that all ended.'

'Yes, she is. I tried talking to her, tried to make her see it wasn't her fault. I don't know if I got through to her or not.' Lisa sighed again. 'Just when you think everything's going okay she has to have something like this come back and haunt her. She's been doing so well too.'

'There's a lot of layers to the girl Jessie is today Lis, we have to remember that.' He could hear the crack in her voice. He knew how much Lisa loved Jessie, having to hear what the girl had been through would have been very hard for her to listen to. There was nothing more he wanted to do then to hold her and tell her it was going to be okay. 'Lis, do you need me to come over?'

She shook her head, wiping her eyes as she sniffled back sobs. 'No Jack, it's late. I'll be okay.'

'Are you sure Lisa? I don't have a problem coming over.'

'I'm fine Jack, really. I've just had a long day, that's all.' She reached for the tissue box on the table and grabbed one to dry her eyes. 'I'll be okay, it's just a lot to process.'

'Alright, as long as you're okay-'

'I am Jack, I'm alright.'

'Okay.' He could hear in her voice that she wasn't really but he knew Lisa. If she said she was alright then she would be alright. Even so, he still wished he could be there with her. Hearing from her about Jessie was tough on him, but for her hearing it from Jessie he could imagine would have been harder. Lisa really loved that child, she was emotionally invested in her. He could see even if they couldn't that they reflected each other's emotions. 'How do you think Jessie is now?'

'I don't know, it's hard to tell.' She replied, wiping her eyes again. 'She says she's alright but I can just tell she's not. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. That's all we can do really. You know how Jessie is if we push her too much, when she's like this it's like walking on thin ice. You never can tell when she might break.'

He nodded again. 'Just be gentle with her Lis, give her time. As much as I know you want to mother her and make everything right for her she needs her space and time to figure things out. There's just some things you need to step back from and let her figure out. Just be there for her but don't smother her, if you get what I mean.'

She couldn't help but smile. It was so funny listening to a guy give advice on how to raise children. After all, he was with his daughter through to adulthood and he'd practically raised his grandchildren after she'd passed. He definitely knew a lot more regarding parenting then she did. 'I understand what you mean Jack. I know I can be a little overbearing at times.'

'A little?' He chuckled, trying to bring some humor to a serious topic. Silence came over the two of them till he finally spoke again. 'Jessie loves you, don't forget that. Even if she does try to push you away don't take offence. It's just the fact that she needs space. In time she'll be okay.'

'I know Jack.' Lisa nodded, glancing up at the clock again. It was after ten. 'I'm sorry for keeping you up Jack, I just needed to talk to someone.'

'It's okay Lisa, I understand. You know I'll always be here for you when you need me.'

'I know. Thank you.'

'Will Jessie be coming back tomorrow or is she going to be staying with you?'

'I don't know, I'll talk to her in the morning and let you know. Night Jack.'

'Night Lisa. I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

She ended the call, placing the phone down beside her. She felt slightly better after talking to him, somehow just listening to his voice made her feel that everything was going to be okay. Quietly she sat there, pondering the thoughts going around her mind. She didn't really have any idea how to help Jessie other than what she was already doing, ultimately it was up to the girl. The only thing she could do was be there for her. Sighing, she got up and put the phone back on charge as she headed past on her way to her bedroom. She just hoped for Jessie's sake the girl would finally realize she needed to let go, that she needed to move forward.

* * *

Lisa glanced at the clock again as she sat working at her desk the next morning, wondering if she should go wake Jessie up. It was almost nine in the morning yet the girl still hadn't come out of her room. She hoped that the girl was still sleeping, she knew she needed the rest but she couldn't concentrate on her work any longer. Jessie was normally up before the sun, it was very unlike her to sleep in so long.

She sighed as she stood up, closing the lid on her laptop. She hadn't had much sleep last night, her mind had been too preoccupied with thinking about the girl. Quietly she walked down the hallway, Jessie's door was still closed. She raised her hand for a moment, lingering as she wondered if she should wake the girl or not but then knocked on the door gently. 'Jessie, Jessie honey?' She waited but there was no answer. 'Jessie?'

She opened the door quietly, glancing into the room. The girl wasn't in her bed. She opened the door wider, looking around and she stepped into the room as she saw the girl. Jessie was sitting at her desk, her head resting on her folded arms, asleep. Her desk lamp was on, casting a faint glow around the room and she wondered how long the girl had been up at her desk for.

Lisa cautiously walked over to her, the girl not stirring as she switched the light off. The lamp was hot, she could feel the heat coming off it. She frowned, wondering how long it had been on for. The girl had obviously had it on for some time.

She was about to leave when a piece of paper under the girls hand caught her eye. She'd been working on something. Part of her told her that she shouldn't read it but curiosity got the better of her. It might help her understand what was going on with her, she reasoned. Maybe the girl had been writing down her thoughts.

Carefully she pulled the pen the girl was still holding onto out of her hand and placed it aside then picked the page up. Jessie didn't stirr, still sleeping soundly. She looked down at the girl, a sad smile on her face. She wished she could make things right for her, take away the pain and burdens the girl carried with her but she knew she couldn't. Slowly she stepped back away from her, taking a seat on the girls bed to read what she'd written and wait for her to wake up.

I Am Not Nothing

No one ever made me feel as small as you did,

No one made me feel as cursed.

I'd lie awake in bed just staring at the ceiling,

Wondering if things would get worse.

I was trapped under your thumb,

Believing when you called it 'love'

But I will forgive myself,

And start to let it go.

Accept that who you choose to be

was out of my control.

And though it might be hard,

to begin again.

I'll write myself a brand new story

with a happy end.

I survived.

So tonight,

I am taking back my life.

And I'll show you

that I am not nothing.

I kept my head above the water,

'Til the moment when all the elements aligned.

And I could fly away to heal my broken spirit

And leave my demons far behind.

You always said that I was weak,

But the bravest thing I did was leave.

So I will forgive myself,

And start to let it go.

Accept that who you choose to be

was out of my control.

And though it might be hard,

to begin again.

I'll write myself a brand new story

with a happy end.

I survived.

So tonight,

I am taking back my life.

And I'll show you

that I am not nothing.

Looking up at the sky,

I think I see the start of a sunrise.

And I will forgive myself,

And start to let it go.

Accept that who you choose to be

was out of my control.

And though it might be hard,

to begin again.

I'll write myself a brand new story

with a happy end.

I survived.

So tonight,

I am taking back my life.

And I'll show you

that I am not nothing.

_Jessie, you're not nothing. _Lisa looked over at her after finishing reading what the girl had written, Jessie still soundly asleep. The sunlight slipped through a crack in the curtains, illuminating the girl in the soft glow. _You are everything to me. _

She was about to place the page aside when she realized there was something written down on the back too. She turned it over, wondering how long the girl had been up working on these. Her writing felt so raw, so emotional. She could see in what she had written that the girl was trying to let go, she was trying to move forward. She hadn't given up. She glanced up at the girl again to see if she had stirred but she hadn't and she turned back to the page to see what she had written.

'Sound Of Surviving'

They told me,

I'd never get to tell my story.

Too many bullet holes,

It would take a miracle.

These voices,

Inside my head like poison.

Trying to steal my hope,

Silencing my soul.

But my story is only just beginning,

Don't try to write my ending.

Nobody gets to sing my song.

This is the sound of surviving,

This is my farewell to fear.

This is my whole heart deciding,

I'm still here, I'm still here.

And I'm not done fighting.

This is the sound of surviving.

These pieces,

The ones that left me bleeding.

Intended for my pain,

Became the gift you gave me.

I gathered those pieces into a mountain.

My freedom is in view.

I'm stronger than I knew.

And this hill is not the one I die on,

I'm going to lift my eyes and

I'm going to keep on climbing.

This is the sound of surviving,

This is my farewell to fear.

This is my whole heart deciding,

I'm still here, I'm still here.

And I'm not done fighting.

This is the sound of surviving.

I'm still here,

Say it to the ache, lying there awake

Say it to you tears,

I'm still here.

Say it to the pain, say it to the rain,

Say it to your fear.

This is the sound of surviving,

This is my farewell to fear.

This is my whole heart deciding,

I'm still here, I'm still here.

And I'm not done fighting,

No, I'm not done fighting.

And I'm still rising, rising.

I'm still rising.

And I'm not done fighting.

This is the sound of surviving.

'Morning Lisa.'

Lisa looked up, smiling as she saw the girl was awake. 'Hey honey. How are you doing this morning?'

'I'm okay.' She yawned as she got up, joining her on the bed. 'I didn't get to sleep much.' She saw the paper in her hand as she cuddled up to her for a hug. 'You found what I was working on.'

'I did.' She handed it back to the girl, placing her arm around her. 'Do you feel better now?'

'I think I do. I mean, I feel a bit better.' The girl sighed, closing her eyes as she leant against her. 'I had to come to terms that I needed to let go, that I can't let my memories of the man Robert became control me anymore. I can't let the other things of my past control me so I guess I wrote these as a promise to myself. A promise that I know I need to keep to be able to move forward. Is that a good thing?'

'It is honey, it is.' Lisa kissed her head, smiling. 'I'm so proud of you sweetheart. So so proud of you.'

'You are?'

'I am honey.'

'I always wanted to hear that.' She looked up at her, her eyes glistening. 'Thank you. I love you so much.'

'I love you too darling.' The woman smiled again, tucking the girl's hair behind her ears. 'How about I go make us some breakfast, alright?'

'Alright.' Jessie nodded, letting go of Lisa and the woman headed to the door. She thought for a moment then turned to her as she was about to leave the room. 'Pancakes.'

'Pancakes?' She repeated with a chuckle and the girl nodded. 'Pancakes it is then.'

* * *

**For the life of me I cannot remember the artists that wrote 'I Am Not Nothing' and 'Sound Of Surviving' anyway, all credit goes to them, I own nothing of the lyrics.**

**Hope you all enjoyed, not sure when I'll be uploading again however, I've been taking a break from writing this story to work on another I'm doing... Just waiting for inspiration to hit me lol. I will continue uploading what I've already written, just not sure when... Adios!**


	83. Chapter 11- New Beginnings

**Hi guys!**

**Can you believe it's been a year since I started uploading this story!? Me either, time flies when you're having fun lol.**

**Went camping (well, with a caravan) this weekend and oh boy, it wasn't the best time of my life. One thing after another went wrong, it was a nightmare so we came back early, limping home since one of the springs holding the axle to the bottom of the caravan decided it would break lol. It was 'fun' to say the least... I'm glad to be back home lol.**

**Anyway, enjoy! I'll be uploading back-to-back chapters since this is a year milestone of uploading this story! Thank you all so much for being so supportive and staying with me for this story and I have so much more to share with you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 11.1**

Jessie headed out to the pen Warrior had been stabled in after she had eaten breakfast so Lisa could go about her business without her around. She looked around the busy yard as she walked across the drive, every time she came here it was almost another world to her. Fairfield was so different from Heartland, it was another world. Fancy thoroughbred mares were being led out to pasture, other horses were being exercised in the arena and hot-walker. It was so busy, there was something happening everywhere she looked.

Warrior neighed as she approached him and she chuckled, unlocking the gate to his pen and walking in. He nudged her, nibbling at her hands. She giggled. 'I don't have anything for you boy, I'm sorry.' She patted his neck and he brushed his muzzle against her cheek. 'How have you been, hey?'

'He's been good.'

She turned at the voice, Linda was there at the fence watching her. She blushed as she turned back to her horse. 'I didn't know you were there.'

'Don't worry Jessie, your secret is safe with me. I talk to the horses all the time. He's had his breakfast, Lisa told me what you normally give him in the morning so I took care of it for you. I brushed him down for you too.'

'Thanks Linda.' Warrior nudged her again and she scratched behind his ears. 'I appreciate you taking care of him for me.'

'Your welcome, I know that Warrior means a lot to you. Lisa told me you're very particular about who looks after him.'

'Yeah. Only the best for my best friend, hey?' She ran her hand over his neck again, her fingers running through his coat. 'Where's his tack?'

'Hanging up in the cupboard in the shelter.' Linda nodded in the direction of the three-sided shed the fence was around. 'I can tack him up for you if you like.'

She shook her head. 'It's okay, thanks for the offer though. I'm waiting for Lisa to finish her phone call so I know what I'll be doing today. Thanks again for looking after him.'

'Your welcome. I'll leave you to it.'

She rubbed Warrior's shoulder as the woman left to go about her work, alone with her thoughts. It had been hard for her to reach the conclusion that Robert wasn't the kind of man she thought he was, and even harder to get out of her memory her false impression of him. For so long she had wanted to believe that things would get better when she was still living with him, for so long she'd tried to convince herself that he did mean it, that he was good but as she thought back on the past she knew in her heart that she had been living a fantasy. It was hard, extremely hard for her to swallow, to come up with that conclusion. For as long as she could remember she held him in high esteem, she'd done everything she could have to try and earn love from him but in the end all she was left with were the emotional scars of allowing herself to get used like that. That was really what happened. He'd used her. All the time growing up she thought he was teaching her what she knew for her benefit when it had really just been cheap labour for him. She sighed, wrapping her arms around Warrior and laying his head against his neck. Coming to this realisation really changed the way she thought of her past.

It was painful to see him for what he really was but in another sense it was almost freeing. She couldn't describe how she felt when she'd made her mind up the night before and had written those passages. Part of her felt terrible that she was betraying his memory because she was seeing him in a different light but on the other hand she didn't feel controlled by her belief that she should have stayed with him instead of running. She closed her eyes, breathing in deep of Warrior's smell. Leaving him, even with how things turned out was the bravest thing she could have done. She didn't deserve that kind of treatment, there was no way of telling what might have happened if things had turned out differently. If she had stayed. She might have still been up there, trapped in a cage she didn't know existed at the time. She'd never wanted to run away when she had been up there because she didn't know of any other life. She didn't know how it felt to be really loved. Now she did and it was the best feeling in the world.

'So, I just got off the phone to Jack.' The girl turned at her voice as she walked through the gate and joined her at the stallion. 'You happy to go back this morning?'

'Yeah, sure.' She replied quietly, patting Warriors shoulder thoughtfully. 'Did, did you tell him about what happened?'

Lisa nodded. 'Yes. I told him. Jack was very understanding Jessie, he's glad you were able to talk to me. He's been worried about you. We both were.'

'I guess I'm still getting used to the fact that someone cares about me.' She smiled with a hint of embarrassment and regret. 'I hope he doesn't feel like I'm shunning him because I can't talk to him like I do you.' The girl turned back to the horse. 'I don't even like talking to you about it sometimes.'

'Why honey?'

'It's just hard for me to talk about my past. I don't want to hurt you. I've seen how much telling you about what has happened to me shook you last night. I guess I want to save you from the truth. It's stupid, I know.'

'Honey, your past is something that we'll have to work together on. You can't do it alone.' She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. 'I don't want you feeling like you can't talk about your past because you're worried about hurting me. I don't want you worrying about me, I can look after myself but I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Do you understand?' The girl nodded, her head resting against the horse's neck with her back turned to her. 'No more hiding it.'

'No more hiding it.' Jessie agreed after a moment, her voice barely a whisper. A war was still going on inside her however. Her instincts told her that she could trust her but her mind argued that she had thought the same about Robert, Howard, Ruth. She had been so terribly wrong. She turned to her, her hand still on her stallion. 'But Lisa, it's hard for me to learn to trust. You have to understand that too, I have to learn how to trust, how to open myself up again to people. I want to trust you, I do trust you but another part of me tells me I can't. I need you to be patient with me.'

'Of course I will be patient with you. What I'm saying is that I don't want you to be afraid of talking to me because you're worried about how I might feel honey.' She touched the girls cheek gently. 'I love you Jessica, you know I do. I would do anything for you sweetheart. I just want you to be able to put your past behind you and you need to trust me enough to help you. Okay?'

'Okay.'

'Good girl.' She smiled. 'Now, how are we going to get you back to Heartland with this guy? How is he with a trailer?'

Jessie raised her eyebrows, glancing at him. 'That might be something we need to work on. Trailering him to the foster home was a nightmare, it spooked him so bad. Especially the way Howard was when we arrived. Warrior almost trampled him, it wasn't a good experience at all.'

'Oh.' She breathed in deep, giving the stallion a pat. 'How are we going to go with him on the cattle drive then? He's got to be trailed.'

'Lou wants us to take the dude ranch horses to test them out, I don't know if I'll be able to take Warri. I do think we'll need to work with him with the trailer though, especially if I decide to enter the rodeo.'

'So you are still thinking about it?'

'Haven't made my mind up entirely yet, I wanted to see how this guy does around barrels first before I decide.'

'Fair enough. How's he doing?'

'Alright, I guess. I mean, I haven't timed him yet. Amy's offered to help me but-'

'You want to do something by yourself for a change?' Lisa finished her sentence with a question.

'Yeah.' She patted the stallion as he blew softly against her chest. 'I want to do something by myself for a change, prove to myself that I can do something on my own.'

'I believe that you can do it. Have you told Jack yet?'

'Ah, no.'

'Can I ask why?'

'I'm worried I'll make a fool of myself if I do enter and he'll be disappointed in me.' Jessie sighed, patting Warrior's shoulder. ' I don't want to let him down.'

'Jack wouldn't care if you came last honey, he'd still be proud of you regardless of what placing you got.'

'I know.' She sighed again. 'I've just got so much to work through and think about. I'd love to have a break, my mind is running on overtime and it's driving me crazy.'

Lisa chuckled as the stallion nudged her. 'How about we go for a ride and you can clear your mind. I've got a few things this afternoon to take care of but I can ride with you back to Heartland and spend some time with you before heading back here. What do you think?'

'Sounds great.'

'Alright, I'll go grab myself a horse and change into some riding clothes. I won't be long.'

'Okay.' She grabbed Warrior's halter as the woman left the pen and led him towards the shelter. Tying him up she grabbed a brush Linda had left and began giving him a quick once over. 'What do you think boy, do we try going in the rodeo?'

He knickered softly, rubbing up against her and she chuckled. 'I don't know if that's a yes or a no boy.' The stallion blew softly on her, nibbling at her jacket. 'Is that a yes?' She sighed, turning to him and scratching him behind his ears. 'I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I really really want to do it but-' Her voice trailed off as she resumed grooming the horse. 'I guess we'll just wait and see what happens. There's plenty of time to decide and anyway-' She raised her eyebrows with a sigh. 'I have a lot already to think about.'

She finished grooming the stallion down then grabbed tack and placed it down ready to tack him up. The halter with 'Fairfield' stamped on it was taken off, replaced by his western bridle that the stallion allowed to be put on him after a few moments. She chuckled, slipping the headstall over his ears. Sometimes he could be a little reluctant to take the bit and today had been one of those days. A gentle encouragement with her thumb in the side of his mouth prompted him to accept the bit without further trouble. 'Good boy.' She scratched his cheek as she did the throat latch up, holding onto the reins with her other hand so they didn't get muddied in the dirt. The stallion sidestepped at her prompt so she could get his saddle and she placed his saddle blanket on, checking to make sure that it was on properly then she swung the heavy saddle up onto his back. The stallion nudged her gently as she did his front cinch up then made sure that his flank cinch was secure enough so the saddle didn't pitch forward if she had to stop Warrior suddenly.

'You almost ready to go?'

'Yep.' She glanced around as Lisa stopped a flaxen chestnut gelding near the gate. 'Just gotta put his breastplate on and we're ready to go.'

'Great.' She patted the gelding as the girl finished her last minute adjustments to the stallion's tack then stepped back with her horse so they could get through the fence. Steadying the gelding, she mounted then waited for the girl to do the same. 'Jack said he was out checking the cattle in the south pasture, I thought maybe we could go join him. At least for a little bit anyway, I won't be able to stick around for too long.'

Jessie nodded as they rode out of the yard towards the bride paths. 'You looking forward to the cattle drive?'

'Time out in nature, with my two favorite people? I couldn't think of anything better.' She chuckled, gently urging the gelding into a trot. 'I just hope my surprise for Jack will arrive in time.'

'Surprise?' The girl asked with a hint of curiosity. Warrior shook his head then jumped forward to keep pace with Lisa's horse and she had to steady him so he wouldn't break into a canter. 'Easy boy, we'll have our run don't you worry.' She glanced over at Lisa once the stallion had settled down. 'You haven't mentioned anything to me. Can I be let in on the surprise?'

'Can you keep a secret?'

'Can I keep a secret?' She repeated with a chuckle. 'Lisa, you know I can. I'm dying to know what this 'surprise' is so just tell me!'

'Okay, okay.' Lisa laughed at the girl's enthusiasm, glad to see a smile on the girl's face. 'I brought Jack a new saddle.'

'Ain't he a lucky guy?' Jessie teased, noting a slight color of red touching the woman's cheeks. 'So when are you going to give it to him? Make him wait till Christmas?'

'Well, if it gets here in time I'll give it to him for the cattle drive. I went with him on the Fall roundup and he was complaining about his arthritis mucking up so this saddle I've got is supposed to help especially with riding for long periods of time like he does.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'You sure he won't take offence?'

'I hope not. One thing I've learned about Jack Bartlett is that he can be rather stubborn sometimes.'

'So can you.' The girl teased with a cheeky grin. 'I hope he does like it though.'

'I hope so too.' The chestnut shied at something on the path and she quickly brought him to a halt, her hand on his shoulder. 'Woah, easy Treasure.'

Jessie looked around suspiciously as Lisa calmed the gelding down, Warrior looking intently at some bushes on the left hand side of the trail. She placed her hand on his neck, trying to read his body language. His muscles were somewhat tense but not like he was about to bolt. She looked at the bush again but there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary about it. 'You okay Lisa?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Easy boy, easy.' The gelding threw his head up again as he sidestepped before finally halting and she patted his neck. 'Good boy, easy. Nothing to be afraid of.' She looked over at Jessie. 'You see anything?'

'No, something spooked him though. Warrior's a little edgy but he's not over the top. It might have been a squirrel or something. If it was dangerous, Warrior would certainly let me know about it.' The stallion took a couple steps forward, cautiously dropping his head to the ground and sniffing the dirt. 'What is it boy?' He snorted then stepped back, nodding his head up and down. 'Easy boy.'

'Let's just keep going, hopefully whatever it was won't spook this guy again.'

'He still looks a little edgy.' She remarked as they started back down the trail again, the chestnut tossing his head as Lisa tried to hold him in at a trot. 'Is he normally like that?'

'He's still pretty young and inexperienced, he's only a three year old.' The chestnut tossed his head again and she finally relented, letting him break into a canter. 'He's just retired off the track, he's going to be retrained and sold as a trail horse once he's ready.'

'Maybe some desensitizing might be on the cards for that guy.'

'My trainer has been working with him on that, he's still learning.'

'Fair enough.' The girl glanced up the hill as they came out of the trees. 'Can he still race?'

'Are you challenging me to a race?'

'Maybe.' Her eyes sparkled. 'On three?'

'One, two-'

'Let's go Warri!' She nudged him in the flanks and the stallion shot forward, the gelding right on his tail.

'Hey, not fair.' Lisa complained with a laugh, urging the gelding on. The thoroughbred stretched out, taking her breath away by his speed. She couldn't remember the last time she'd ridden this fast, it took her back to when she'd been training horses for her father as a young adult and when she'd been a jockey. She leant forward over the horse's neck, urging him on as she grinned at the thrill of a race. 'Come on Treasure, you can make it boy.'

The girl laughed as Warrior pulled away from Lisa's gelding, the space in between them lengthening. One length, two lengths. She could hear the horse galloping behind her, urging Warrior on faster. If that was the top speed of that horse, no wonder he'd been retired. Warrior wasn't even straining and he was a mile ahead.

The trail intersection came into view down the path and she started to slow Warrior down, hearing Lisa doing the same. Her eyes sparked, the stallion finally coming to a halt at the crossroads and she turned him around to wait for Lisa. The woman pulled up beside her, her hair blown loose and breathless. She chuckled. 'Good race.'

'You started before I said go.' She playfully teased her as they let the horses rest for a moment. 'Your as bad as Jack. He always does that whenever we race.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.'

'Jessie.' She shook her head, grinning. 'You are really something.'

'I am, aren't I?' The woman chuckled and she smiled mischievously. 'Just you wait Lisa, there's a lot you don't know about me yet.'

'I can see that.' She played along but she knew the girl was right. There was an awful lot about her that she had no idea about. 'I think they've rested enough, Jack will be wondering where we are.'

'Do you mind if I run Warrior on ahead and meet up with you and Jack? I want to practice some barrels with him.'

'Sure. Where have you been practicing? Out of curiosity.'

'Just in the clearing not far from the ranch. Where Amy has her cross country course.' Warrior jumped into a canter at the gentle nudge of her heels in his flanks. 'Come on boy, let's go.'


	84. Chapter 12- New Beginnings

**Two chapters in one day! Be sure to go read the previous chapter first! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12.1 **

'How's it going cowboy?'

Jack turned around at Lisa's voice, smiling as she halted her horse near Paint and dismounted. 'Hi Lisa.'

'Hey.' She walked over to him after tying the gelding up next to Jack's horse, looking at the fence he was fixing. 'Cattle bring it down?'

'Yeah. I've just spent the last half-hour looking for strays that got out onto Big River.' He twisted the wire with the pliers, making sure it was taunt before he was happy that it would stay put. He glanced around behind Lisa, looking for Jessie. 'Jessie change her mind?'

'She's off with Warrior at the moment.' She replied as he finished fixing the fence. 'She's working on something with him, she said she'd catch up but I think she's probably more interested in what she's doing then joining us.'

'Where is she?'

'At Amy's course.'

He nodded, putting the pliers he had been using back into his pocket. 'How's she been this morning?'

'Alright, I think. She's a bit better than she was last night at least.'

'That's good.' He placed his arm around her as they made their way back to their horses. 'And how are you?'

'I'm doing okay. It was a bit of a shock listening to her last night but I'm alright.' She smiled, looking up at him. 'Thank you for asking though Jack.'

'Anytime Lis. So, what is Jessie doing exactly?'

'I'm not supposed to tell.'

'Lis-' He raised his eyebrows as they stopped beside their horses. 'She's not doing something dangerous is she? She did quite enough of that when she rode Warrior down that cliff.'

Lisa chuckled, untying her gelding. 'No, not quite like that. Come on, I have a feeling that she'll still be practicing.'

'For what?'

She sighed as she mounted the chestnut. 'Don't let Jessie know I've told you but she's thinking about going in the rodeo. She hasn't made up her mind yet, she's afraid that she'll make a fool of herself and you'll be disappointed with her.'

'Why would she think that?'

'Probably because you're a rodeo legend. She's afraid she'll let you down.'

'I'd be happy for her just giving it a shot, she couldn't let me down. Winning isn't everything.'

'That's what I said to her. I think she's just like that though because of the way Robert treated her. She thought she could please him to earn his love, I think she still has that mindset even though she's in a completely different circumstances now.'

'I kind of got that impression the other day.' He agreed as they trotted towards the clearing. 'She was so worried that I was upset with her because she was late coming back to the ranch. Everything makes sense now though, I just wish she'd told us sooner.'

'Would have made things a lot easier for both of us to understand her behavior but she'll only share what she feels comfortable with. She has to learn to trust us Jack, I think her past will always influence her to a degree regardless of how much time passes.'

'All we can do is love her Lis. I just hope things get easier for her but I have a feeling that it's not going to be smooth sailing.'

'No, I don't think anything in life is smooth sailing.' Lisa agreed with a sigh. The trees encircling the clearing came into view and they slowed their horses down. Through the trees she could see flashes of Jessie and Warrior and she smiled. 'Looks like to me they're getting the hang of it.'

* * *

'Okay boy, let's try it again.' Jessie patted the stallion as she tried to keep him at a standstill, the horse dancing in spot, eager to get moving again. 'Easy boy, easy. Let's just have a rest for a moment then we'll go again.' Warrior snorted, tossing his head again. She chuckled. 'I know you want to run but you have to learn patience too.'

She'd been letting him go faster around the barrels now, increasing the speed slightly with each run. He'd improved greatly since they'd first started, he was able to make tighter turns without losing too much speed and he'd settled down somewhat now that he understood what he needed to do rather than try and bolt into it right from the start. He hadn't lost his eagerness though, after every run he was as willing as ever to go again.

'Alright, you ready to go again?' She asked, collecting him underneath her so he was ready to spring forward. The stallion snorted, dancing in place. 'Okay, let's go again.'

Warrior fought her for a couple of paces as she cantered him in a small circle to make sure he was on the right lead then she let him fly as they turned to run the pattern. He galloped forward, slowing slightly as he turned around the barrel then sped up again to head to the next barrel. The girl had to slow him a little more as they approached the barrel, feeling that his weight was off a little but they made it around the second barrel without too much problem. They galloped onto the third barrel, the stallion automatically slowing himself and tucking his hindquarters underneath him to make the turn then stretched out into a full gallop as they thundered to the 'box' to finish the run.

'Woah, easy boy.' Jessie chuckled as she slowed him to a halt again, Warrior snorting and sliding to a stop at their marker. 'Good boy, good boy.'

'Well done Jess.'

She looked up at the voice, seeing Jack and Lisa on their horses at the edge of the trees just across from her. She chuckled, blushing. 'How long have you been there for?'

'A few runs.' Lisa replied as her and Jack rode over to her. 'Your actually doing quite well.'

'You think so?'

'You are Jessie.' Jack agreed, halting Paint near a tree not far from the girl and her horse. 'Why didn't you say anything about you wanting to try barrel racing Jess? You know I would have been more than happy to let you use the arena to practice.'

The girl dismounted, loosening the girth a little so Warrior could have a rest and she rubbed his forehead thoughtfully. 'I don't know.' She knew exactly why she hadn't said anything but she didn't want to voice the real reason as to why she hadn't told him about what he'd been doing. 'And out here is just fine, there's nothing that can distract him while we're training where at the ranch there's a mountain of different things.'

'Fair enough.' He agreed as he and Lisa dismounted, tying their horses up then coming over to the girl. 'You and Warri are doing quite well though.'

'We're getting better.' Jessie rubbed the stallion's forehead again, the stallion closing his eyes as he leaned against her. 'Aren't we boy?' He snorted, blowing on her. She chuckled. 'That's what he thinks of it I guess.'

'Have you tried timing a run yet Jessie?' Lisa asked, patting Warrior's shoulder as she stood on the other side of the horse across from the girl.

'Not yet, I can't either. Warrior's like a bomb about to explode before each run, it's hard enough to hold him in without trying to struggle with a stopwatch.'

'Do you want me to time your next run?'

'Sure.' She shrugged her shoulders. 'I'll let him have a bit more of a breather then I'll go again and probably call it quits after that. I don't want him getting bored of it though I highly doubt that would be likely.'

'So what's gotten you interested in barrel racing all of a sudden?' Jack questioned after the girl had been silent for a couple minutes. 'Any particular reason why you're training Warrior to do the barrels?'

'There is actually.' She blushed, knowing she couldn't hold off telling him about wanting to go in the rodeo any longer. 'I've been thinking about going in the rodeo. That's not a silly idea, is it?'

'Not at all Jessie. I think that would be a great idea.'

'Yeah, I still haven't made my mind up if I'm going to enter or not though.' The girl sighed, turning back to her stallion. 'I don't know if I should. What do you think Jack? Should I try?'

'Do what you want to do Jessie, don't make a choice based on what I think honey. You have to do what is right for you. If you want to enter, I say go for it but it's entirely your choice.'

'Not helpful Jack.'

'There's plenty of time for you to decide.' He rubbed Warrior's neck, the stallion sniffing his jacket as he patted him. 'How about you have your run and I'll give you some pointers, okay?'

'Alright.' She nodded, giving the black one last pat as she placed his reins over his neck and reached for the stirrup. He snorted and flexed his neck as she mounted, pawing the ground in his excitement to get moving again. She turned him around, feeling his muscles tense up beneath her like a coiled spring. She glanced over at Lisa as she and Jack stepped back to give the stallion some space. 'You ready to time me?'

'Just give me one moment.' Quickly she found the stopwatch on her phone. 'Okay, found it. On my mark-'

Jessie steadied the stallion as he snorted, holding him in at a halt. He was excited, she knew he was getting that from her emotions. He was ready to give it a proper shot and she was too. 'Easy boy, steady.'

'One-'

'Steady mate, in a moment.'

'Two-'

Warrior tossed his head again, pig rooting as he tried to jump forward but the girl held him in. 'Wait.'

Lisa cast a nervous glance over to the girl trying to control the stallion then pressed the start button on the stopwatch. 'Go!'

The stallion exploded forward, racing towards the first barrel. Jessie slowed him as they came around, turning so close to the barrel that she could feel it brush against her leg but it didn't fall over. They came out of the turn, Warrior galloping straight for the second.

Jack glanced down at Lisa's phone, watching as the seconds ticked buy. 'Come on Jess, you can do it.

Around the second barrel they zipped, tight and controlled just like the first one then headed for the final barrel. She could feel the stallion gathering himself underneath him as they came out of the turn, exploding into a full gallop in barely three strides. 'Go boy go!' She urged him as they galloped towards the 'box', her heels in his sides. Their momentum carried them past where Jack and Lisa were standing, the girl breathlessly pulling Warrior up into a slide stop past the 'box'. 'Good boy.' She praised, patting the stallion. Warrior flexed his neck, dancing in place for a moment then she turned him towards Lisa and Jack. 'How'd I go?'

'Twenty-three point two seconds Jess.' Lisa read out, a proud smile on her face. 'Not bad.'

'Not bad at all Jessie. This boy needs to learn a little patience though.' Jack chuckled , placing his hand on the girl's leg as she stopped Warrior between them. 'That's a decent time for a beginner however.'

'But would it be good enough for a competition?'

'Depends on the competition.'

'Hudson Rodeo?'

'I'd say you'd have a fair shot at it. You won't know unless you give it a try.'

'That time wouldn't make a fool of me?'

'Hardly. You still have plenty of time to improve though, you can only get better with practice. '

'Alright, well, what do I do know?' Jessie leant down over Warrior's neck to fix his bridle up. 'If I were to decide to enter the rodeo?'

'I think getting Scott to look him over would be a good idea, he looks like he's in good condition but it couldn't hurt for him to get a check up. He could give you some tips too on how to get him ready for competition. Maybe give you a proper training schedule for him too.' He glanced down at his watch. 'He'll be arriving soon actually to check Banjo over, I should probably head back to go get the gelding in. I think Ty went to town, Caleb's busy and Lou doesn't cotton well to going and catching a horse from the pasture.'

'I should be thinking about getting on my way too.' Lisa remarked, seeing what the time was. 'I'll ride back with you guys but then I'll have to go.'

'Do you think Scott would have time to check Warrior over too?' The girl questioned, waiting for Jack and Lisa to mount their horses. 'I probably should have gotten him to look him over before I started training him but I didn't think of it.'

'Couldn't hurt to ask. It'd save him coming back later to do it.' He patted Paint as Lisa got on her chestnut. 'You still planning on coming to the cattle drive Lis?'

'Yep. Wouldn't miss it.'

'Is Lou going to come?'

'I've got no idea Jessie, I've asked her but I think she's already made plans.' Jack turned Paint to follow Warrior and Treasure, riding just behind Jessie next to Lisa. 'Callie is really appreciative of getting the help, I've arranged for some other neighbors to come join us so we'll have plenty of help.'

'I can't wait to be back in the mountains on horseback again.' Jessie said with a hint of wistfulness in her tone. 'Riding all day, camping beside a warm fire at night, listening to the sounds of nature as dusk sets in-'

'Your making me wish it was the weekend already Jessie.' He teased. 'I can see you're excited.'

'I am. What about you Lisa?'

'Probably not so keen on the camping part but I don't mind putting in a good day's work.' She hastened the gelding slightly so he could catch up to Warrior. 'And I'll be with my two favorite people so I can't complain.' She winked at the girl and she smiled. 'What's happening about our sleeping arrangements though? I don't have a tent.'

'I've got a spare one for you and Jess, no need to worry about that. Just make sure you have bedding, you've got a bedroll?'

'Somewhere in the basement gathering dust.'

Jessie chuckled. 'You might want to shake off the dust Lisa, you might be getting to go camping more often than you have been.'

'Well I'm glad that's sorted.' Jack slowed his horse down to let Lisa go ahead as the trail narrowed to one horse width only. 'We'll have to have an early start Saturday, it's going to be quite a long day.'

'How early Jack?'

'We're leaving Heartland at seven.'

'That's going to hurt Lisa.' Jessie teased cheekily. 'Early morning.'

'I'll survive.' She replied to the girls ribbing. It was a known fact that she wasn't exactly a morning person. 'What about the horses though? Do I need to bring one?'

'That's all sorted, we're taking the horses Lou brought for the dude ranch to see how they go. Depending on what Scott says about Banjo depends on if Jessie brings Warrior or not. Lou was going to get her to take him but he's gone lame. I'll be taking Paint of course though.'

'I might need your help there Jack.' Jessie glanced back at him. 'And I'm going to need Paint too.'

'With what?'

'Warrior. I don't think he's going to cotton to the idea of going in another trailer very well, he was pretty upset from being moved last time. I think it traumatized him. He's never been in a trailer before that, except for that time when he was a foal.' She patted the stallion's shoulder, Warrior turning to sniff her boot then focused his attention back on the trail. 'He's going to have to learn to be trailered, there's no way of getting around it, especially if I want to compete with him later on down the track and things like that.'

'I have some free time this afternoon, I'll be happy to give you a hand.'

'Thanks.'

'Well.' Lisa exclaimed as they reached the bridle path crossroads, the three of them halting their horses as they prepared to part ways. 'I have to be heading back home so I'll see you two later.' She glanced at the girl with a cheeky look in her eyes. 'Be good for Jack, Jessie.'

'I'm always good.'

'I'll ring you tonight. Bye Jack.'

'Bye Lis.' He smiled then turned Paint to follow Warrior down the path back to Heartland. Once the path was wide enough for two horses he rode up beside the girl. 'I know I apologized to you on the phone last night Jessie but I am really sorry about what happened.'

'I know.' She nodded. 'It was both our faults what happened, I should have been more open with you about what was going on.' The girl sighed, patting her stallion again. 'I think it's going to be as much a learning curve for me as it will for all of us.'

'Just take it one day at a time Jess. That's all you can do.'

'Yeah.' Silence descended upon them as they rode back to the ranch, each of them absorbed in their own thoughts. It was easy for him to say that, it was easy to say take it one day at a time, but putting it into practice? That was a whole different story. Her fingers ran through Warrior's fur as she thought, her mind sorting through what she was trying to work through. She knew she had to move on but it was easier to think that then actually do it. She sighed again as they came out of the trees and headed across the yard to the barn. It was just going to take time.

'I'll take Warrior in for you, can you go get Banjo?'

'Sure.' She nodded as they halted outside the barn and she handed him the reins after they had dismounted. 'How long till Scott turns up?'

'He said he'd be here around now but he's probably running a bit late. That's fine though, Banjo still needs to be brought in.' He turned to lead Paint and Warrior into the barn. 'Halter is on the gate.'

'Okay.' Jessie headed towards the small pen the gelding had been turned out in, grabbing the halter and lead rope off the gate as she walked in. The gelding was grazing in the far corner, lifting his head to look at her as she approached. 'Hey boy. How you doin?'

The gelding stiffly walked towards her with quite a drastic limp, bobbing his head up and down as he walked. It was his near foreleg she could see as he came closer, walking slowly to meet him. Banjo dipped his head down to let her halter him and once his halter was on she turned her attention to his leg. Gently she felt down it, the horse flinching when she touched a tender spot. She frowned, standing up again. 'You pulled your muscle, didn't you?' The gelding nudged her as she scratched behind his ears and she cued him to walk forward back to the gate.

By the time she'd managed to get the horse to the gate Scott's truck was pulling up outside the barn. Jack walked out to meet him and she led the horse out of the pen towards the barn.

'So this is the horse?' Scott asked as Jessie led a limping gelding over to them. 'Where did Lou get this one?'

'A person was giving him away, Lou picked him up to save him from ending up on the meat truck.' Jack explained, the girl stopping the horse next to them. 'He was fine since we got him then he just went lame.'

'There's a lot of heat in his leg.' Jessie remarked, patting the gelding. 'Whatever he managed to do he did it well.' The vet nodded as he started his examination of the horse and she let him go about his work. Banjo tried to pull away from Scott when he tried to lift his leg and she quickly tried to get him under control. 'Woah, easy boy. Easy.'

'Easy mate.' Scott quickly stepped back, grabbing the horses halter with Jessie to try and calm him down. 'Steady boy.'

Banjo snorted, flicking his ears as he stood calmly again and the girl stroked his shoulder to reward him. 'Good boy, easy.'

'What's wrong with him Scott?'

'He's got bowed tendons.' He replied, trying to examine the gelding's leg again. 'Lou wants to use him as a trail riding horse?'

'That was the plan.'

Scott shook his head as he ran his hands down the gelding's leg again. 'He's not going to be able to be ridden for sometime, I'd say this was the reason his owners were trying to get rid of him. He's only going to keep coming up lame.'

'What can we do?'

'You can try water therapy and I can give him some painkillers to help him but he's not going to be able to cope with heavy riding. My advice would be to find someone looking for a companion horse because if he gets ridden he's going to keep coming up lame.'

'I told Lou I wasn't too keen on her getting this horse but you know Lou. When she gets an idea in her head there's no changing her mind.'

'You want me to tell her the bad news she got a broken down horse?'

'If you want. I'd just say 'I told you so' and I highly doubt that she'd be happy with me.'

'Should I go turn him out again?' Jessie asked, giving the gelding one last pat.

'In a small pen so he can't move around too much. Maybe a stall if you've got a spare one so he can rest his leg. I'll grab him some painkillers for you to put in his feed. It should help make him more comfortable.'

'I'll take him.' Jack offered and the girl handed him the leadrope. 'Have you got time to check over another horse before you go Scott?'

'I don't have anything booked for the rest of this morning so yeah, I can.' He nodded. 'Which horse?'

'Warrior. Jessie can fill you in. Come on boy.'

'I just want him to get checked over and get your opinion.' She turned to him as Jack led the gelding towards the sheltered stalls beside the barn. 'I was thinking of maybe entering the Hudson Rodeo doing barrel racing but I wanted to make sure that he was up to it first.'

'Good idea.' He grabbed his case and followed the girl into the barn. Warrior was in the first stall next to the door, stuck into his haynet. 'How's he been going?'

'Brilliant.' She unlatched the door and walked in, clipping his leadrope onto his halter as Scott walked in. 'Lisa kept him in really good condition while I was in the hospital.'

'I heard about that. I'm glad you're doing better.'

'Thanks.' Her eyes were focused on the ground when she replied.

He saw the change in her body language and knew it was time to change the subject. Lou had filled him in on what had happened to her. The girl had had a pretty rough time of it. 'Hey boy.' He cautiously walked in, extending his hand to the stallion to sniff. 'Your not going to try and attack me this time?'

'He's doing a lot better since the last time you saw him.' She replied, stroking his neck strongly but gently. _We both are. _Echoed in her mind as the horse sniffed his hand then knickered softly. She smiled. 'He's okay with you, aren't you boy?' Warrior rubbed his head against her and she laughed. 'Stop it you big baby.'

Scott chuckled. 'You two have a real connection.'

'We're like an old married couple.' She patted him affectionately and he settled down to munch on his hay again. 'We've been through a lot together.'

The girl fell silent, letting him check the stallion over. Warrior amused himself with trying to get the hay out of the net, not bothered at all by the vet going over him. Her hand ran over his fur thoughtfully, a distant look in her eyes that came whenever she went to the memories of her past. _You've never let me down boy. I owe my life to you. _

'Well I'm happy to assure you that Warrior is in prime health.' Scott announced after he finished his examination of the horse, the girl jumping slightly as if she had forgotten he was there. 'Sorry Jessie.'

'It's okay, I was just thinking.' She replied, turning to him. 'How's Warrior?'

'Warrior is a prime picture of health Jessie. He is more than able health wise to enter the rodeo if you wanted to.' He placed his stethoscope back in his case and placed it outside the stall. 'Your doing a very good job of looking after him.'

'Thank you.' She blushed, unclipping the lead then headed out of his stall after the vet. 'Could you give me any advice on getting him ready for competing?'

'What's his exercise and training regime?'

'He gets ridden nearly all day sometimes, depending on what we're doing. We could be checking fences or moving cattle, it's very varied. I do normally take him for a five mile gallop every morning, with a proper warm up of course and then we do some barrels and then cool off. He gets a bit of a break then we're normally out working.'

'Okay.' He nodded as they walked out of the barn and headed towards his truck. 'I'll print out some info on training a barrel racer and drop it by later. I've got a couple good books too you can borrow to put together a proper training program for him.'

'You think I can do that?'

'Your a smart girl Jessie, I know you can figure it out. I can give you a couple schedules you can try but every horse is different. You know Warrior best, I'm sure you will be more than able to get him in prime condition for the rodeo. Just keep doing what you're doing with him and I'm sure he'll be fine.'

'Thank you for checking him over and for your advice Scott.'

'Your welcome Jessie. If you need any help or have any questions please feel free to ask. I'd be more than happy to help.'

'I'll keep that in mind.' Jessie glanced over at Jack as he came over. 'Jack, I'm just going to go grab something to eat from the house.'

'Okay Jessie.'

'See you later Scott.'

'Bye.'

The girl sighed as she walked back to the house. Even with Scott assuring her that Warrior was more than capable of being able to compete she still couldn't make her mind up completely. She really wanted to do it but the nagging worry at the back of her mind was reminding herself of her fear. She glanced back at Jack as she went to open the door. She really wanted to make him proud of her.


	85. Chapter 13- New Beginnings

**Hi all,**

**Time for a nice chapter of Jack/Jessie bonding! Wont be much longer now till the cattle drive folks and Jack and Lisa's first kiss *laughs* I promise it will be worth it, I loved writing their dance too lol. **

**Song used here is I Choose You, I thought it was a fitting song for Jack/Jessie when I first heard it so I wanted to use it at the earliest time. **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13.1**

Jessie stood quietly with Warrior later that afternoon, looking at the open trailer. The first and last time she loaded him into a trailer had ended so badly. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She knew it was silly, nothing was going to happen to her or to Warrior. It was just a damn horse trailer yet somehow she couldn't bring herself to lead him into it.

Jack frowned, watching her from the other side of the fence. She'd been standing there for a good half hour already but yet she'd made no move to take the horse into the trailer. Warrior was asleep, his off hind leg cocked as his head started to droop. It began to dawn on him that it wasn't really the stallion who had the problem. It was the girl. He opened the gate quietly, walking over to them slowly. 'Jessie, are you okay?'

The girl stiffened, hearing his voice then chafed at herself for her reaction. It was just Jack. 'Yeah. Great. Just getting him used to being near the trailer.'

'Honey, I think he's fine. He's asleep.' He came over closer, stopping beside the girl. 'Why don't you see if he'll load hey?'

'I can try.' Her hand tightened around the lead rope, looking into the trailer.

_'Come on, get that horse unloaded!' Howard roared at her, the sound of the stallion kicking inside the trailer getting louder by the second. 'He's going to absolutely trash the trailer!' _

_'If you'd stop yelling he'll calm down.' Jessie replied, glaring at him. The stallion had been kicking in the trailer for the last half hour, she'd wanted them to stop so she could check on him but he wouldn't listen. She could only imagine what the stallion was going through. He hated being cooped up, he'd never been in a trailer before except as a foal. It was all new to him. 'Stand back, I'll get him out.'_

_She walked up to the trailer, seeing other children she guessed to be the foster kids watching her from around the yard but her mind was only focused on one thing. Warrior. His neighs and kicking got louder and more urgent as her hand went to the latch to let the door down. She was getting bad vibes from this place and if she was getting them she knew he would be too. Warrior had an innate sense of danger and it was no surprise really that he was acting this way. Something wasn't right, wasn't right at all. She unlocked the door, lowering the ramp to the ground and walked in. Warrior was fighting the halter, trying to rear and kick out at the same time. 'Woah, steady boy. Easy. There's a good boy. Steady.' He stopped, standing still for a moment as she walked up to him. His eyes were wide and fearful as his sides heaved, his coat drenched with sweat. 'Easy, easy boy.'_

_She cautiously grabbed his halter, undoing the lead rope as she continued to speak to him softly. Keep yourself together girl. She told herself as she tried to calm him. He can feel your emotions. _

_Slowly he started to calm down and she unlocked the partition door keeping him in the trailer. It was a big trailer, with room for six horses but he was the only one right at the front. 'Steady mate.' She swung the door back, talking to him softly. 'Easy.'_

_He exploded forward as soon as the door was opened, dragging the girl behind him as he bolted out of the trailer. 'Easy Warrior!' She exclaimed, trying to hold onto the lead rope as he spun around, almost knocking her off her feet in his fright. 'Woah boy, easy! Steady!' _

_'That animal is crazy.' Howard exclaimed, walking over to him, a whip in his hand. 'You have to teach him who's boss!' _

_'Don't you dare hit my horse!' She yelled at him, seeing the whip he was holding. Warrior screamed and reared up, pawing the air as the lash stung his back. The halter clip snapped, weakened by his frantic efforts to get free in the trailer. He roared, the halter falling to the ground as he raced towards the man. 'No Warri!' _

_Howard saw the horse going to charge at him and turned tail, fleeing into the trailer with the stallion right behind him. The stallion's teeth snapped the air right where he'd been just as he locked himself behind the partition. 'Get away from me!' _

_Jessie ran in after him, cautiously placing her hand on the stallion's shoulder. 'Woah boy, easy.' Warrior snorted, pawing the ground viciously, trying to get to the man. 'Easy. Easy.' Slowly he started to calm down and she managed to get the lead around his neck and pulled him away from the man and led him out of the trailer. Already she could see the huge welt coming up on the stallions back from the whip. Anger welled up inside her. 'It's okay boy, he's not going to hit you again. I'm going to make sure of it.' She glared at the man emerging from the trailer. None of this would have happened if he'd been okay with going in the trailer. It had only served them to start off on the wrong foot. She patted his neck gently, speaking to him softly. 'I'm so sorry I brought you along. I promise you're never going to go back in a trailer again.'_

The lead-rope fell to the ground as the girl turned and ran out of the pasture, leaving Warrior with Jack. Warrior woke, looking up as the girl climbed over the gate and disappeared, snorting soflty as he swhished his tail. What was up with her?

'It's okay mate.' Jack assured him, grabbing hold of the stallion's leadrope. He rubbed the stallion's forehead, looking in the direction the girl had gone. 'She's just going through some things, it's not your fault.'

He fell silent, patting the stallion as he wondered what was going through the girls mind. Warrior stood quietly, starting to doze off again in the evening sunlight. He sighed, looking towards the barn where the girl had disappeared inside. Whatever was going on with loading him into the trailer had nothing to do with the horse. The stallion was as unfazed and unworried as could be. He patted his neck, looking at the trailer. Well, there was no sense in setting the trailer up and not loading the horse inside. 'Alright boy, let's take this nice and easy.' He cued the horse to walk forward, approaching the trailer slowly. Warrior snorted as they reached the ramp and he stopped to let the horse sniff and have a look inside. 'See, it's just a trailer. Nothing scary at all.'

The black shook his head, sniffing the ramp then turned to look at him. Jack patted the stallion to reward him, pausing for a little longer to make sure that he was okay with being near the trailer. 'Alright, let's go inside hey?' He walked onto the ramp, turning back to let the stallion walk up it in his own time. Warrior sniffed the ramp again then carefully and cautiously placed a hoof onto the ramp. 'That's it. Good boy.' He encouraged him, waiting for the horse to feel comfortable enough to walk up the ramp. The stallion backed away again, taking his hoof off the ramp and looked at him again. 'It's alright. Nothing to be scared of.'

Warrior snorted again, his ears flicking as he contemplated what the man was trying to do. He looked around again for Jessie but the girl was nowhere to be seen. 'Come on boy, you can do it.' He looked back to the man as he spoke to him, blowing softly through his nostrils. Carefully he put his hoof on the ramp again then the other and stood still, flicking his ears again. 'That's it, good boy.'

He watched the stallion carefully, reading his body language. Warrior was still checking the trailer out but it was curiosity, not fear. He waited, not pressuring the stallion into coming into the trailer at all. The stallion would come in on his own time and of his own accord. 'Good boy.' The horse snorted again then walked up the ramp to him, nudging him with his muzzle. Jack patted the horse with a smile on his face as he stopped beside him. 'That's it. Good boy.'

He waited, patting the stallion till he felt Warrior was ready to walk inside. 'Alright, let's go inside.' Slowly he walked forward, the horse following close at his shoulder. He patted him as he placed the horse into the stall, tying the horse up then closing the partition on him. The stallion snorted, flicking his ears as he heard it lock. 'Easy mate, easy.' He placed his hand on his neck to calm him, speaking softly to him. 'Good boy.'

The stallion snorted again, trying to look at him then settled down after a moment. He blew softly, sniffing the inside of the trailer then found the haynet that had been hung up inside. Jack chuckled as the horse set to work on the haynet, completely relaxed and unfazed by being confined in the trailer. 'Good boy.'

He let him have a few mouthfuls and a little time to get used to being inside the trailer then untied him and unlocked the partition. 'I'm going to have to drag you away from that, aren't I?' He chuckled, interrupting the stallion's snack. 'I think that's enough time in here for one day.' The stallion snorted as he led him out of the trailer, Jack looking up to see Jessie watching them from the fence as they walked down the ramp. He was about to say something to her as he led the stallion to the gate but the girl took off inside the barn before he got a chance. _What's wrong Jessie? _He wondered, unlocking the gate and leading the stallion through. _What's going on?_

Warrior's hooves scraped on the concrete as he led him into the barn and to his stall, taking the lead rope off as he let him go into the loose box. He closed the door behind him, locking it securely then turned his attention to Jessie. He looked around for the girl but she had disappeared again. He sighed, turning back to the stallion as Warrior nudged him playfully. Whatever had happened that Jessie associated with loading her horse into a trailer had obviously shaken her quite a bit. 'Patience boy, I'll get your tucker.'

* * *

Jessie lay staring at the ceiling in the darkened room, wishing for sleep to come. She'd barely said two words to anyone at dinner, even Lisa when she called like she had promised too, taking off to her room as soon as she had finished eating. She felt so stupid, she couldn't even look at Jack. She must have made an absolute fool of herself, unable to even load her horse into a trailer when it was evident that he wasn't the problem. It was her, again.

She growled as she turned over onto her stomach then punched her pillow as hard as she could. Cougar jumped off the bed, startled from her sleep by her unexpected outburst of frustration. She looked down at the cat after she'd unleashed her anger on her pillow, slumping back down on her bed in exhaustion. She patted the bed beside her, encouraging the cat to jump back up beside her. 'Sorry girl. Come here.'

Cougar slinkered back over to her, rubbing up against the girl's hand as it dangled over the side of her bed. She patted the cat aimlessly then grabbed her phone beside the bed and turned it on. It was only ten o'clock. She growled in her throat. It was going to be another long, sleepless night.

She rolled back over onto her back and Cougar climbed up onto the bed, curling up beside her and laid her head down on her chest. Her fingers automatically went to the cats head, massaging her between her ears as the puma purred loudly. Her eyes averted to the ceiling above her again, wishing that she could fall asleep.

She was so angry at herself, embarrassed that a simple thing like loading Warrior into the trailer was impossible for her to do. She closed her eyes, hoping that she could fall asleep but all she saw was Warrior's terror inside the trailer. She'd promised herself and him that she wouldn't put him through that again. Another image flashed through her mind, the picture of Jack leading Warrior out of the trailer. Her stallion had been so calm and quiet, following Jack like a little lamb. Somehow it made it harder for her, seeing him as carefree and untroubled by being trailered. Maybe it was just her that had the problem? He obviously hadn't been affected by being trailered like she thought he would have. It reminded her that everything was all in her head.

She checked her phone again, only five minutes had passed since she last checked it. She flopped her head back down on her pillow again, sighing. Something so stupid- She pushed Cougar off her, throwing back the covers and got out of bed. There was no sense lying there when she knew she wasn't about to get any sleep anyway.

Quietly she made her way to her door, opening it softly so she didn't wake anyone sleeping. She could see a light on in the living room as she walked out of her bedroom and made her way down the stairs. Jack was sitting on the couch, reading something. For a moment she contemplated heading back to her room but it was too late.

'Jessie.' He glanced up from the notebook he'd been writing in. 'What are you doing up honey?'

She sighed. 'Can't sleep. I was going to go grab some water.'

'Go grab yourself a drink then come sit down with me. Okay?'

'Alright.' She nodded, making her way into the kitchen. Quietly she got a glass from the cupboard then filled it at the sink, staring out the window into the night as she sipped the cool water slowly. The house was silent, almost deafening silent. There was nothing that unnerved her more when she was upset then silence. She finished her drink, placing the cup down in the sink then made her way to the living room. Jack was stoking the fire as she walked in and took a seat on the couch. 'Your not usually up so late Jack.'

'Same problem as you. Can't sleep.' He placed another log on the fire then sat down beside her. 'You haven't been yourself this afternoon Jessie.'

'I know.' The girl sighed, tucking her legs up underneath her to keep herself warm. 'I don't know what happened, I just couldn't lead him into the trailer.' She shook her head, looking down at the ground. 'It's just stupid.'

'What happened?' He asked softly but the girl shook her head again. 'Jessie.'

'It's just silly, I couldn't lead him in there after what happened last time.'

'When you went to the foster home?'

'Yeah. He was so scared and frightened when we arrived, I promised him I wouldn't put him through being in a trailer again. I promised myself that I wouldn't. Today when I saw the trailer I just couldn't make him go in there. I didn't want to see him the way he was again.'

'Jessie, Warrior was absolutely fine with being trailed.' Jack replied. 'He didn't have a problem with it at all.'

'I know. I was watching you with him.' The girl still wouldn't look at him. 'It makes me feel so stupid knowing that he's okay with the trailer and I'm not, I'm not the one who has to stay in it.' She fell silent again, her eyes focused on the rug on the floor. 'It's all just in my head.'

'No it's not Jessie. You care about Warrior and what you saw him go through affected you. You want to spare him going through that again. It's only natural that you reacted that way.'

'But it's downright silly.'

'Not when you love something honey and I know you love Warrior dearly.' He placed his hand on her shoulder. 'It's something you need to work through and this time it's going to be Warrior who helps you. He was an absolute angel being trailered, he trusts me and I know he trusts you. He's happy to do whatever you ask him to do. You just need to trust him. You've both been through a lot, it's only natural that you two need to work through some things together. You should probably head back to bed now and try to get some sleep.'

Jessie nodded, what he was saying made sense. She breathed deeply, glancing up at him. 'Thank you Jack. I'll try again tomorrow.'

'Good girl.'

'I'm still not tired though.'

He chuckled. 'Come here you rascal.'

Jessie smiled, scooching over for a hug. She glanced at the notebook Jack had been writing in when she'd walked in, trying to read what he'd written down. 'What's that Jack?'

'Just something I've been working on.' He placed the book down on the table and turned back to her. 'I write songs when I can't get to sleep sometimes.'

'Can I look at what you've got?'

He sighed, picking it up and handed it to her. 'It's not very good. I just can't seem to concentrate on it.'

'Maybe because a certain woman has you a little distracted?' She teased with a cheeky grin and he rolled his eyes. 'I'm right, aren't I?' His silence spoke louder than any words might and she chuckled, resting her head against him. 'Lisa's one lucky girl. We both are.'

'You two mean the world to me, you know that?'

She nodded. 'I do. I'm pretty sure Lisa does too. We're both lucky to have you.'

'That's sweet of you Jessie.'

'It's the truth Jack. If it weren't for you I'd still be in foster care, living goodness only knows where.' She fell silent again, turning her attention to what Jack had written. Obviously he'd been trying to work on this song for a long time. The page was weathered and the ink had started to fade slightly but she could still make out the lyrics he had written.

Let the bough break,

Let it come down crashing.

Let the sun fade out to a dark sky.

I can't say I'd even notice it was absent,

Cause I could live by the light in your eyes.

I'll unfold before you,

What I've string together.

The very first words

Of a lifelong love letter.

'This isn't that bad Jack.' She exclaimed after she'd finished reading what he'd put down. 'Whose it to?'

'You.'

'Me?' She frowned, looking up at him. 'Why?'

'I started writing this song the night that Lisa and I decided that we would get guardianship of you.' He replied, his arm still around the girl. 'I wanted to write a song that was special for you but I couldn't seem to figure out what to put down.'

'Maybe we could work on it together?' Her eyes glistened in the firelight. 'Maybe it's not a song to be sung by one person.'

'I'd like that.' He replied, taking the notebook back from the girl as she handed it to him. He pondered quietly for a moment, thinking of what he was trying to say to her by the song. 'I think I've got something.'

'Okay. You put it down then I'll think of something once you're finished.'

Tell the world that we finally got it all right.

I choose you.

I will become yours and you will become mine.

I choose you.

I choose you.

'I think we kind of chose each other Jack.' She replied softly after she finished reading what he'd put down. 'Even when I pushed you away you were still there for me, your love was what brought me around.' She took the pen he handed to her, a small smile on her lips.

There was a time when I would have believed them,

If they told me you could not come true.

Just love's illusion.

But then you found me and everything changed.

And I believe in something again.

My whole heart,

Will be yours forever.

This is a beautiful start,

To a lifelong love letter.

Jack smiled, taking the notebook and pen from her as she handed them back. No words were exchanged between the two of them but words weren't needed. He could see in her eyes, could read between the lines of what she had written. She was trusting him with her heart, was opening herself up to him. Looking at her, he was reminded again that if he had his choice over again there was no doubt in his mind that he'd chose her. Even though she couldn't fill the space in his heart that Marion left he'd been given a second chance at having a daughter again. She'd come into his life and changed it for the better, she never could know just how much having her around meant to him. She'd never had a proper father figure, that was one thing he was promising to her that he was going to give her. By choosing to get guardianship over her in essence even though it was just a guardianship and not adoption she had become his daughter.

Tell the world that we finally got it all right.

I choose you.

I will become yours and you will become mine.

I choose you.

I choose you.

We are not perfect,

We'll learn from our mistakes.

And as long as it takes,

I will prove my love to you.

Tell the world that we finally got it all right.

I choose you.

I will become yours and you will become mine.

I choose you.

I choose you.

I choose you.

Jack glanced down at the girl once he'd finished writing, smiling as he saw the girl sleeping. Carefully he placed the notebook aside, trying not to disturb her too much but the girl was out of it. She wasn't waking anytime soon. He smiled again as he stood up and picked her up gently, the girl sleeping on as he carried her up the stairs to her room. He placed her down softly onto her bed, tucking the blankets up around her as Cougar curled up next to the girl again. He learnt over her, kissing her forehead gently. _Sleep well honey. _


	86. Chapter 14 New Beginnings

**Hi all,**

**Sorry I'm late in updating, I've had a really tough couple of weeks that has set me back... I haven't been able to work on this story much either (the chapters further on) so I'm not sure when I'll update again. I really want to get more written before I publish..**

**Anyway, next chapter is the start of the cattle drive! Promise!**

**Hope you all enjoy. Adios!**

* * *

**Chapter 14.1**

'Okay boy, I can do this.' Jessie said softly as she stood with the stallion outside the trailer the next morning. Warrior snorted, nudging her with his muzzle since the girl had stopped patting him and she chuckled as her hand went to his neck again. 'Alright, alright.'

'Just take it nice and slow Jessie.' Jack encouraged, standing just off to the side of the trailer. 'This is for you more than anything else, Warrior knows what he's doing.'

'I know.' She replied, glancing at him then back at the trailer. She took a deep breath then took a step forward, the stallion calmly following at her shoulder. She hesitated for a moment then walked up the ramp, her horse right behind her. She stopped at the entrance, her eyes adjusting to the dim light of the trailer. Another realization flooded through her. It wasn't just Warrior why she couldn't bring herself to load him into the trailer. It was the dark enclosed space too. An image of the cellar she'd been locked in flashed before her eyes. Before she even knew what was happening she could feel herself starting to have a full blown panic attack. She dropped Warrior's lead, turning to run away. 'I c-can't do t-this.'

'Yes, you can.' He stopped the girl as she jumped down off the ramp, Warrior looking at her curiously again like he had yesterday when she'd run off. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. 'Jessie, calm down honey. It's alright. You can do this.'

'Y-you don't understand Jack.' She managed to get out between strangled breathes. 'I c-can't. I c-can't d-do this.'

'It's alright honey, it's okay. Just take a deep breath sweetie.' He could see the girl was having a panic attack, it wasn't the first time that she'd had one in front of him but it didn't get any easier to watch her go through them. He took the girl into his arms, talking to her softly. 'It's alright honey. I'm here. It's okay.'

'Everything okay Jack?' Ty asked, walking over to them. He'd see Jessie start to take off then Jack stopping her from where he stood filling up the watering trough in the pen, wondering what had happened.

'Everything's fine Ty, she's just having a little panic attack.' Jack looked down at the girl, Jessie slowly starting to calm down. 'It's alright honey, you're okay.' Ty nodded, getting the hint that he had the situation under control and headed back to his chores. He smoothed the girls hair back, stroking it gently like he'd seen Lisa do when the girl was upset. 'Your okay.'

Warrior snorted softly, watching Jessie and Jack intently. His ears flicked back and forth as he stood with his head high and his body stiff, alert for any danger that might have made the girl upset. Carefully he stepped off the trailer ramp, holding his head to the side so he didn't stand on the lead rope and he walked over to them. He sniffed at the girls hair gently, nudging her with his nose.

Jessie felt Warrior's warm breath on her neck and pulled away from Jack, turning to the horse. She wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his scent as the stallion gently lipped her jacket with his muzzle. Slowly she began to calm down, an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion washing over her. 'I'm okay boy. I'm okay.'

Jack watched the two of them, a smile coming to his face. Warrior was so sweet, he knew exactly what to do when Jessie was upset. There was nothing better for calming Jessie down then her horse, he could see that. Warrior was so gentle, so patient with her. It was hard to believe that this was the same animal all those months back that tried to kill him. He'd forgiven him for that though, it wasn't his fault and looking at him now a person would think there wasn't a mean bone in his body.

'I'm okay now.' The girl assured the horse, patting his neck gently as she pulled away. 'Thanks boy.'

'What happened Jessie?' Jack asked softly, touching her shoulder.

'I don't know.' She replied, her voice barely a whisper. She felt so exhausted, so drained. She looked back at the trailer, her mind fighting with itself. She knew she needed to go in there, to face her fears. More and more she was realising that it was definitely her that had the problem, not her horse. Warrior nudged her gently, blowing softly on her hands. 'But I'm going to get him in there if it's the last thing I do.' She picked up his leadrope. 'Come on boy, third time's the charm they say.'

'Jessie, you don't have to do it right now if you don't feel up to it-'

'If I don't do it now I might never be able to.' She cut him off as she turned Warrior around and walked towards the trailer. Confidently she walked onto the ramp, Warrior right beside her. Again she stopped, trying to find the courage. Finally, it was Warrior who moved first, walking right on into the trailer like he had been doing it his whole life. He looked back at her from the end of lead rope, his ears flicking. _It's okay Jessie. _He seemed to be saying to her. _There's nothing to be scared of in here. _Mustering as much courage as she could gather together she walked forward, joining the stallion just inside the trailer. She leant against him, closing her eyes as she gained strength from him. He wasn't scared even though he had more than ample reason to be. She didn't need to be scared. He wasn't.

Opening her eyes again she patted his neck then led him the rest of the way into the trailer. Warrior went straight into the stall without batting an eyelid, standing quietly as the girl tied him up then closed the partition. 'Good boy.' She praised, her hand on his shoulder as her eyes got accustomed to the dim light. _You did it! _The thought came over her like a river but this time empowering her instead of making her afraid. She breathed a sigh of relief, looking out the trailer to the pasture it was parked in. She'd done it. 'Good boy.'

Warrior snorted softly, bringing her back to reality and she quickly unlocked the partition and untied him. He nibbled on her hair as she undid his leadrope, chuckling as she turned to lead him out of the trailer. Jack was there at the bottom of the ramp as she led him out, grinning ear to ear. 'I did it!'

'Yes you did.' He encouraged, taking the girl into a warm embrace. 'See, I told you you could do it.'

'I know.' She chuckled, smiling as she looked up at him. 'Your right.'

'I think you need to thank this guy.' He nodded at Warrior who was standing quietly beside her, watching them with his ears pricked. The girl turned from him and to her stallion, hugging him warmly. He smiled again. There was no better feeling in the world than to watch someone overcome their fears. It probably didn't look like much of a step to someone else but to him it was a giant leap for the girl to take. It reassured him that one thing at a time she'd work through her past and the fears that came with it, she would move forward. Of course there would always be times when she went backwards but watching her with her horse now was one of the best things in the world.

'I couldn't have done it without him.' Jessie exclaimed, petting the horse then resting her head against his neck again. Warrior knickered softly as if he were agreeing with her. 'Thank you boy.'

'Well done Jessie.'

'Thanks Ty.' She replied back, looking at him across the pasture then turned her attention to her stallion again. One thing down, how many more for her to overcome in the future? That didn't matter to her as she patted her stallion over and over again. It didn't matter what happened now, she knew she could always depend on Warrior, Jack and Lisa no matter what. The black nudged her again, knickering low in his chest. 'Your the best boy.'

* * *

Jessie felt like a weight had been taken off her, the feeling of facing one of her fears head on empowered her like she had never felt before. She laughed, feeling the wind in her face as Warrior galloped underneath her, whizzing around the barrels they were practicing again. No longer was she hiding the fact that she was training him for barrel racing from the family, she was practicing in the arena using the barrels Jack and Ty had set up for her. Feeling like she did now, she felt like she could conquer the world.

'Woah boy, easy.' She brought him to a sliding halt before they hit the arena fence, patting his shoulder firmly to reward him. 'Good boy. Good boy.' She cued, the stallion pawing the ground and tossing his mane, eager to go at it again. She chuckled. 'Alright, alright, give me a moment.'

'How's it going Jessie?'

She looked up to see Caleb walking over to the fence and she nudged Warrior into a walk with a slight touch of her heel. She pulled him up next to the fence, nodding as Caleb climbed onto the rails and took a seat. 'Not too bad. We're doing okay, aren't we boy?' The stallion nickered softly, blowing slightly from his run. 'We might enter in the rodeo after all.'

'So what Mallory was saying is true then. About you thinking of going in the rodeo.'

'I still haven't made up my mind yet but I am seriously considering it.'

'Well, if I was competing in barrel racing I'd say you two could potentially pose a threat.'

'Potentially?'

'You do have some way to go before you and Warrior would be ready to compete, if you did want to enter.' The stallion took a couple steps closer to him, extending his muzzle forward to sniff him from a safe distance. He pulled back, a little surprised. 'Easy boy.'

'He's not going to attack you.' She chuckled. 'If he wanted to he'd have done it by now. Let him sniff your hand.'

Carefully and slowly he put his hand out to the stallion, the black sniffing him cautiously but made no move to be vicious. 'Well I'll be. He must have succumbed to the Caleb charm after all.'

'Hardly.' She rolled her eyes. 'Your not threatening him, he's reading your body language. Everything before you tried to approach him you were acting to what he took as potentially being mean to him. That's why he acted the way he did before.'

'Maybe he'll stop giving me the death stares now when I walk past his stall.'

She chuckled again, patting his shoulder as the stallion pulled away and stood quietly again, his attention still focused on Caleb but he was relaxed and calm in his presence. 'He's learning who he can trust, it's not easy for him.' She dropped the reins around the saddlehorn, stretching in the saddle. 'I'll take him around a couple more times then call it a day.'

'You know, I have a friend who competes in barrel racing. I'm sure she'd be more then happy to give you a couple lessons.' He saw the look that she gave him and he quickly continued. 'Not that you're doing badly but she could give you a couple tips to make you and Warrior even better.'

'I'll think about it.' Jessie replied after a moment. 'What's this friend's name?'

'Kit Bailey. She'll be riding in the Hudson Rodeo.'

'So the competition would be helping out the competition? That's a bit weird.'

He laughed. 'I can ask her if you like.'

'Sure.' She smiled, picking up the reins in her left hand again, her right resting down on her leg. 'Scott brought me some stuff to read earlier but I'd be more than happy to have a couple lessons if she's happy to give them.'

'Alright, I'll give her a call later.' He glanced around as Lisa's SUV rolled up the drive and he hopped down off the fence. 'I'll leave you to it.'

'Okay.' Caleb headed back to the barn as Lisa pulled up next to Jack's car and she waved as the woman hopped out. 'Hi Lisa!'

'Hey Jess.' She smiled, closing the door behind her then walked over to join her at the fence. Warrior eagerly stuck his muzzle over the fence for a pat which she happily obliged to give. 'Hey Warrior. Been a good boy for my girl?'

_My girl. _The words the woman spoke warmed her heart. 'He's been brilliant. We're getting better at the barrels every time we practice.'

'So no more hiding out in the forest to practice?'

'Nope.' Jessie shook her head. 'Jack and Ty set them up for me here while Amy isn't using the arena to get him used to running around the barrels in the sand. It's been a little different for him, we've had to go a little slower then what we were doing on the grass but I think we're making progress.'

'I'm glad to hear that.' She smiled then glanced around the ranch yard. 'Jack anywhere around?'

'Um.' The girl took her own quick look over her surroundings. 'I think he might still be out mending a couple of fences with Ty. He gave me the evening off to practice with Warrior. They should be back soon though.'

'Alright, I guess I'll just have to wait for him then.' Lisa turned back to Jessie. 'How about you take him around again and I'll watch you.'

'Sure.' Warrior was more then happy to oblige, tossing his head as they trotted along the fence back to the 'box', prancing with his tail held high. She stopped him, patting him as she got him quiet and focused, ready to take on the barrels again. _Three, two, one._ She nudged him with her heels and he jumped forward into a gallop in three strides, his focus on the first barrel they were approaching. He slowed slightly as they came into the turn and went around the barrel then sped up again as they headed for the second. Jessie's hat was blown off as they galloped to the second barrel, going around it the same as the first. She looked towards the third barrel as they came out of the turn, edging him on then slowing him to gather him to turn around it. Coming out of the turn she let him go, urging him on with her heels in his flanks. His ears were flat against his head as he bolted towards the 'box' to finish, sending the sand flying as he slid to a stop and threw his head up as the girl patted his shoulder. 'Good boy.'

Lisa clapped, smiling with admiration as she watched Jessie praise the horse. 'Nice run honey. You did good.'

'Thanks.' She glanced up at her, a huge grin on her face. 'I'm not a hundred percent certain if I'll be able to be ready in time though but I think I'm going to try competing.'

'You are?'

'I want to give it at least a go.'

'That's great sweetheart. What helped you decide?'

'I guess realising that the only way to face your fears is head on probably helped.' Warrior danced in place, half rearing and she turned him around to give him something else to focus his attention on. 'That's all for today boy, no more.'

'I wondered what time you'd show up.' Jack exclaimed as he brought Paint to a stop next to Lisa, dismounting the gelding as Ty headed onto the barn. 'Hey.'

'Hi.' She smiled as she turned to him. 'Jessie is going to go in the rodeo.'

'You are?'

Jessie nodded. 'I want to give it a go.'

'That's brilliant honey.'

'Thanks.' She patted Warrior's shoulder. 'I'm going to take him around a trail to cool him off. I won't be too long.'

'Okay Jessie. I can't stay too long so don't take too long.'

'I won't.'

Lisa chuckled as the girl rode off, jumping the horse over the arena fence rather than go out the gate and shook her head. 'Someone is in a good mood.'

'She is.' Jack agreed as they turned from the arena and headed towards the house. 'She's doing better this afternoon.'

'How did trailering Warrior yesterday go?'

'Warrior didn't have a problem at all. It was Jessie.'

'What do you mean?'

'She had some undelt memories to deal with.' He replied as he opened the door for her, helping her take off her jacket that Jessie had made her. Lisa practically lived in that jacket, it was the only thing he remembered seeing her wear more than once. 'She didn't say too much to me but what she did say was enough to make sense for how she reacted. I don't think the fact that it was dark and enclosed helped her any either, she had a major panic attack this morning.'

'Did she say why?'

'No.' He shook his head as they walked into the kitchen, heading over to get himself a cup of coffee. 'Coffee Lis?'

'Yes, thank you.' She took a seat at the table to wait for Jack. 'I thought she was a little out of sorts when I spoke to her yesterday. Why didn't you tell me about what happened?'

'I didn't know what was going on until last night. Jessie didn't say a thing all afternoon after we tried trailering Warrior the first time and she took off. It was only last night that she actually told me what was going on. I would have rung you but it was late.'

'She seems to be okay now though.' She glanced out the window as Jessie and Warrior came back into the ranch yard and headed to the barn. 'She said something about facing her fears.'

'She trailered Warrior after her panic attack, she didn't let it stop her.' He replied, pouring two mugs of coffee and handed her one as he took a place at the table. 'You should have seen her, Warrior helped her so much. She wouldn't have done it if it weren't for him.'

'Sounds like quite an eventful morning.' She replied, falling quiet as she rubbed her thumb over the handle of her coffee cup thoughtfully.

Jack frowned, seeing the change in her body language. Something was up. 'What's wrong Lisa?'

She sighed. 'I don't know. I guess I'm still getting used to how things are going to be from now on. Us looking after Jessie is a big change, for both of us.'

'What's the matter? Has your aunt been saying things again?'

'No.' She was quick to assure him. 'No, she hasn't.'

'Then what's brought this around all of a sudden?'

'I don't know.' She saw the look he gave her. 'I don't know. Honest. Forget I said anything, Jack.'

He frowned, about to say something but Jessie's arrival interrupted what he was going to say. 'You want a hot drink?'

'Yes please. It might be spring but it's getting chilly out there.' She rubbed her hands together, taking a seat at the table. 'So, hypothetically, how do I go about entering the rodeo?'

'I'll take care of it Jessie, you just let me know when you definitely make up your mind about entering. No need to worry about it.'

'Brilliant. Thanks Jack.'

'No problem.'

'You dusted your bedroll off yet Lisa?' She teased, turning to her. 'Your going to want an extra sleeping bag too, you're not going to have Cougar to keep you warm this time.'

'Very funny missy.' Lisa replied to her ribbing, taking a sip of her coffee. 'At least I might get some actual sleep without her around.'

'Awe, how could you say that about my baby girl?' She pretend pouted, her cat appearing in the kitchen from her bed in the living room upon hearing her name. 'Look at her.'

'Hello Cougar.' The mountain lion purred, rubbing up against her and she patted her head as the cat laid it down on her lap. 'You really are a big baby. You're worse then the cat I used to have as a kid.'

'You had a cat?'

'Is that a surprise?' She glanced at her. 'I love cats. I just don't love getting kicked out of bed by a cat.'

'I thought you'd have been more of a dog person to be honest.' Jack replied, handing the girl a mug of hot chocolate.

'I like dogs but nothing beats a cat curling up on your lap.'

'Or pushing you out of bed.'

'Or pushing me out of bed.' Lisa repeated with a teasing exaggerated eye roll. She looked down at Cougar, the cat purring loudly with her eyes closed. 'They're picking on me Cougar.'

'Can you stay for dinner Lis?'

'I'd love to but I really should be going.' She glanced at her watch. 'Oh shoot, I'm going to be late. I've got a person looking at a broodmare at five and its ten too.' She got up, the cat protesting with a slight meow that her headrest had disappeared. She gave Jack a kiss on the cheek then turned to the girl. 'I'll see you both on the weekend.'

'Thanks for watching me with Warrior.' Jessie smiled, standing up to give her a hug. 'See you later.'

'Bye.'

The girl sat down again as Lisa quickly grabbed her coat and hurried out, taking another sip of her hot drink. She glanced up at Jack, a glint in her eye. 'So Jack, what were you two talking about?'


	87. Chapter 15- New Beginnings

**Chapter 15.1**

The house was a flurry of activity when Jessie walked in from tending to Warrior, the smell of breakfast filing the air and making her hungry. She took her jacket and gloves off and hung them up on the rack, walking into the kitchen where Lou was serving up breakfast.

'What do you think I should call him Lou?' Jack asked, looking up from the speech he was trying to write. 'A good friend, a fine friend or an old friend?'

'How about a friend of a friend?' She replied, handing him his breakfast then set straight at serving the next plate.

'How about a man's best friend?' Mallory offered as she stepped up to get her breakfast.

'Right. The works?'

'Yes.'

Jessie stood back, watching Lou basically throwing the food on the plates, wondering what on earth was going on as she served up Mallory and sent her on her way. She raised her eyebrows as Lou served up Ty and Caleb then handed her a plate. 'Thanks.' Lou made no acknowledgment that she heard her and she shrugged her shoulders as she walked into the dining room, glancing back at Lou. Lou was strange at the best of times but today she was being more 'Lou' then usual.

'Why can't Copper come?' Mallory asked as Jessie sat down beside her. 'Jessie is taking Warrior, I should be able to take Copper.'

'We have to make sure that Lou's trail horses are suitable for any dude to ride.' Amy replied, taking a bite of her bacon. 'Jessie is only bringing Warrior because Banjo, who she was going to be riding can't be ridden.'

'Am I like a guinea pig?'

'No, we're all doing it Mallory. It's like taking the horses for a test drive.' Ty added as Lou came into the dining room, already starting to clear away the plates and cups. 'Woah.' He complained as she took his cup but was able to stop her from grabbing his plate. Lou didn't seem to listen as she continued around the table.

'Except you can't even reach the pedals.' Caleb interjected.

'Hey!' Mallory protested as Lou grabbed her plate then went for Amy's but she was able to stop her from taking it.

'Come on people, hurry hard.'

'Don't you even think about taking my plate.' Jessie growled, pushing her hand away as she protectively covered her partially eaten breakfast. 'No one comes between me and my food.'

'Just hurry up then.' The look the girl gave her was enough to know that she meant business and when Jessie got like that it was best just to leave her alone. She passed her by, heading to Jack. 'Let's go Grampa.' She grabbed the cup he was still drinking from out of his hand. 'Breakfast is history.'

Jessie couldn't help but giggle at the look Jack gave Lou, quickly finishing off the rest of her breakfast so that she actually got to eat it and not have it taken off her. 'What is the go with her?' She whispered to Amy as she shoveled the rest of her toast into her mouth. 'She on steroids or something?'

'Something's going on for sure.' Amy replied, glancing at Lou as she came back in to get the rest of the plates. 'What's the rush?'

'Grampa said he wanted an early start so I'm just making sure that you guys get an early start.' She grabbed Amy's plate with her partially eaten toast still left on it, grabbing Jessie's cup as she went past too. She looked over at Caleb and Ty who were still eating. 'Come on, hurry up you two.'

'Yes mam.' Caleb grumbled under his breath, quickly eating the last couple mouthfuls of scrambled eggs before she took his plate away. He and Ty exchanged a look as she took their plates then headed back to the kitchen. 'Woah.'

'Someone's in a hurry.' Ty added, standing up. 'She'll be sweeping us out the door next.'

'We better go get the horses.' Amy added as she pushed her chair back and got up. 'You alright loading Warrior?'

'I'll handle him, thanks for asking though.' Jessie replied as Ty, Caleb, Amy and Mallory headed outside, Lou coming back in to finish clearing away the rest of the table. 'Are you sure you can look after Cougar for me? I mean-'

'Cougar will be just fine Jessie. You went over her feeding regime and everything three times last night. I think I can handle looking after her for two days and a night.'

'Okay then.' She raised her eyebrows as she rolled her palms against the edge of the table. 'Sorry I asked.'

'Come on Grampa, you're finished.'

'I've still got the rest of my toast to go-' Jack protested as she took the plate then glared at her back as she continued on her way back to the kitchen. 'Guess I don't.'

'Apparently you snooze you lose.' Jessie teased with a cheeky grin, getting up from the table.

'I'll go grab my things from upstairs, can you make sure my bedroll gets packed please?'

'Sure Jessie.'

'Thanks.' She replied over her shoulder as she quickly went up the stairs taking them two at a time. Cougar was still snoozing on her bed with her head on her pillow, basking in the morning sunlight that was filtering through the window. 'Sorry to disturb you girl but I need my pillow.' The cat yawned as she pulled the pillow from underneath her, glaring at the girl for disturbing her sleep. She gave her a quick pat, trying to remember if there was anything she had forgotten. 'Sorry girl, I'll make it up to you when I get back.'

She grabbed her saddlebags off her chair that she'd packed with what she needed the night before, going over their contents in her mind. Clothes, check. Phone, check. She felt for her pocket knife pouch on her belt. Pocket knife, check.

'I'll see you later girl.' She gave the cat a pat as she headed towards the door, Cougar soundly asleep again after her little interruption. She chuckled, grabbing her phone from her pocket and quickly snapped a photo of her cat then headed out of her room. The house was quiet as she walked down the stairs guessing that Jack and Lou were already outside with the others. She yawned as she placed her things down on the chair in the mud room, grabbing her coat and gloves off the rack again. For spring the mornings were quite cold and nippy, she'd been reminded of that when she'd gone out before sunrise to feed Warrior and make sure he was ready for the trip. It was only going to be a short drive but nevertheless she couldn't help but be slightly concerned about her stallion.

Picking her stuff up again she headed outside, her breath carried away as vapor in the chilly air. Already they had the trailer out the front of the barn, Ty and Amy trying to load the palomino and the grey as she walked over. Throwing her things inside Caleb's truck she headed past them on her way to get Warrior from the barn.

'Are you sure you don't want to come, Lou?' Mallory asked, holding onto the tent she was carrying to pass to Lou.

'Hey Ty, what's the hold up?'

'I guess not.' She mumbled under her breath as Lou took the tent she'd been carrying to load into the front of the trailer.

'It's Betty.' Amy replied as Ty tried to lead the palomino onto the trailer. 'She won't go anywhere without Slick.'

'So load them together.' Lou replied, dusting her hands off as she threw the last tent into the storage compartment of the trailer.

'We're going for a little trip boy.' Jessie said softly to Warrior as she led him out of the barn, looking around as the others packed the trailers for the trip. Warrior snorted softly, stepping back with his head up, catching onto the excitement. 'Woah, steady boy. Easy.'

'Warrior playing up?' Jack asked as he walked past with Paint, stopping to look back at her as the girl tried to calm the stallion down. 'Maybe put him back into his stall till the last minute, we'll load him on last so he'll be the first off.'

She sighed with relief. 'Thank you so much. I'll take him back.' The stallion snorted, pawing the ground and she turned him around as Jack walked off towards the trailer with his gelding. 'Woah, easy boy. Steady.' She stroked his neck, letting him loose into his stall again and closed the door behind him. Warrior turned around, poking his head over the door as he looked around. She patted his neck, placing his lead rope up on the hook next to the door. 'Patience boy, it's alright. We're just going for a trip, that's all.'

She turned to where the tack was kept, grabbing Warrior's bridle, saddle and saddle cloth then headed out the barn with them. 'Where can I put these?' She asked to noone in particular, glancing around as Jack headed out of the trailer after loading Paint. 'Where do you want them?'

'Put them in the back of Caleb's truck.' Lou called from around the side of the trailer. 'Where's Warrior? Why haven't you loaded him yet?'

'Jack told me to wait to load him, we're putting him on last.' She shouted back over the sound of the activity in the ranch yard, placing her tack in the back of Caleb's truck with the rest of the saddles and bridles. She glanced up as she heard a car pulling up, jogging over to Jack with a smile on her face as Lisa pulled up.

'Hi. Sorry I'm late.' Lisa apologised as she parked the car near the corral, Jack and Jessie walking over to her. She looked around then glanced at her watch. 'Actually, I'm not late. You all are early. Are we in a rush?'

'That's putting it mildly.' Jessie replied, smiling as Lisa gave her a hug after she'd gotten out of her car. 'Hi.'

'Hey honey.'

'Well, Lou's kind of got a drill-sargent thing going on here.' Jack motioned to the activity going on in front of the barn after they'd finished their hug. 'She's been pushing us to get moving all morning.'

'Oh, alright.' She raised her eyebrows, glancing at the others then headed for the back of her car to get her things out and Jack's surprise she'd been talking with Jessie about.

'Oh, you got a new saddle.'

'It arrived in time?' Jessie asked with a slight grin. 'Boy, aren't you lucky.'

Lisa rolled her eyes, ignoring the girls teasing as she pulled the saddle out of the car and handed it to Jack. 'Look at it. It's called the E-Z gallop. It's got water and snack pockets. Look at all the extra padding. And the ad said it's like riding on pillows. And-' She continued. 'It's doctor recommended for arthritis.'

'You don't have arthritis.'

'No.' She chuckled. 'I brought it for you.'

'All right people!' Lou exclaimed, taking the saddle from Jack and carried it back to the trailer. 'We're rolling.'

'Wow.' Lisa exclaimed in surprise, raising her eyebrows.

'Yeah, she's been like that all morning.' Jessie rolled her eyes, grabbing the other couple of bags Lisa had in the back and her bedroll. 'She's up to something, that's for certain.'

'I'll go see if they've got the other horses loaded.'

'Okay.' She grabbed the other bag that Jessie hadn't picked up as Jack headed over to the trailer and she closed the back door of the car. 'I don't think he likes the saddle very much.'

'He's probably just surprised Lisa. Give him a little bit to process it. You know what men are like.'

Lisa chuckled, listening to Jessie was quite funny sometimes. She sighed, following the girls lead and placed her bag down in the back of Caleb's truck. 'Yeah, I do.'

'I have no idea whose going in what car-' The girl continued as she followed her over to the barn. 'But I am not going with Caleb. Can I come with you and Jack?'

'Of course. We wouldn't have it any other way.' She touched the girls shoulder gently and Jessie smiled at her, then turned her attention to Warrior. 'How's practice coming along?'

'Good.' She grabbed the leadrope and pushed the stallion back away from the door, clipping his lead onto his halter as she opened the door. Warrior jumped forward, snorting as he almost dragged her into the isle. 'Woah, easy boy.'

'Easy, easy.' Lisa carefully approached him, grabbing the other side of his halter as the girl recovered her bearings. 'You okay honey?'

'Yeah. Fine.' She rubbed her shoulder, not at all apreciatve of him yanking on it. 'Someone hasn't had his five mile gallop today, he's not at all happy about it either.' The stallion pawed the ground and she grabbed a firmer hold of his lead, one hand holding onto the other side of his halter. 'Woah, easy boy.'

'Let's just get him loaded.'

'Agreed.'

Warrior shook his head, trying to run ahead as they led him out of the barn but they kept him on a tight lead and at a walk. He snorted, arching his neck as he danced in place, picking his hooves up high as the sunlight shone over his black coat. Something was going on, something new and unsual.

'Woah, easy boy. Easy.' Jessie struggled to hold him, thankful that Lisa had a firm hold of him on the other side. The stallion jumped again, mini rearing and she was forced to give him a little more lead then she would have liked, Lisa having to let go of him. 'Easy boy, easy.'

'Come on, what's the hold up?'

'Give us a minute Lou.' Lisa replied, trying to figure out the best way to help the girl with the stallion. 'We're having a slight problem with loading Warrior.'

'Easy boy, easy.' She cooed, extending her hand towards him once all four hooves were back on the ground. He sniffed her hand, his ears flicking back and forth. 'I know you're full of beans and you want to run, and you'll get your chance but right now I need you to get in the trailer. Okay? It won't be for long and I promise you nothing bad is going to happen.' He snorted again, pawing the ground but his attention was completely on her as she continued to speak softly to him. 'We're going on a cattle drive into the mountains. You like the mountains, don't you boy?' Her hand was on his nose now, the other getting a closer hold on his lead. She ran her hand up up his midline, resting just under his forelock and began to rub it gently. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Lisa standing back, giving her space to get him calmed down. 'We're going into the trailer now, okay?' She glanced at the trailer behind her to see who he'd be standing next to. 'Paint is in there, you want to join your buddy don't you?'

She waited for a little longer till she was happy that he was calm enough then led him towards the trailer. Warrior snorted, hesitating then calmly followed her inside. 'Lisa, can you grab the haynet outside his stall? I think it's best if he has something to occupy him while he's in here.'

'Sure.'

'Thanks.' She ran his leadrope through the ring, tying it with the quick release lock as she continued to speak softly to him. 'Paint is right there, there's nothing to be scared of. You won't be in here long.' She ran her hand over his neck as she locked the partition in place. 'We'll be there before you know it.'

'Here.'

'Thank you.' Jessie took the haynet that Lisa held out to her, tying it in the stall with him. Warrior sniffed at it as she tied it up then quickly set to work like he was back in his stall in the barn. She shook her head. He really was something. Putting up a giant fuss about being trailered then once he was in it acted like he'd lived in one his whole life. 'Okay, he's in.'

'He's okay?' Jack asked as the girl came out of the trailer and he went to close the door. 'I though putting Paint next to him might help him.'

'Right now I think he's more concerned about his haynet than his stable mates.' She replied as Jack closed the door, checking to make sure it was latched properly. 'He should be okay.'

'Alright, everybody in. Get moving or you're going to be late.'

'Here we go again.' The girl mumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes at Lou, chuckling when she saw the look on Jack's face. 'We better get moving, don't want the drill-sargent to get any more moody.'

'No.' He agreed, grabbing the keys for the truck out of his pocket. 'Alright, Lisa and Jessie, you're in the red truck with me. Everyone else, hop in with Caleb.'

'Awe, but Jack-'

'Mallory, Caleb's truck. Now.'

'Fine.' She huffed, turning to head after the others.

Jessie followed Jack to the truck, Lisa beside her. She glanced back at the trailer as she hopped in the passengers side, schootching over into the middle so Lisa could climb in beside her. 'I hope Warri is going to be okay.'

'He's going to be just fine Jessie.' Jack replied, closing the door and putting his seatbelt on. 'You in Lis?'

'Yep.' She closed her door, finding her seatbelt as the girl looked for hers. 'Here honey.'

'Thanks.' She clicked it in, glancing in the mirror at Caleb's truck. 'Alright, I think we're ready to go.'


End file.
